With or Without Prejudice
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Pope is a practicing county prosecutor and Fitzgerald Grant is a new judge in the same county. They're both well established professionals in their fields, and share the same life philosophies, however, they developed these views by traveling different paths, What happens when real life issues meet real love? How do they balance work and home and stay true to themselves too?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fan fiction readers, this fan fiction comes from my thoughts of Fitz and Olivia in an alternate universe. I'm tapped out with the possibilities of these characters within the confines of Scandal. So let's see how real life situations may or may not impact their pursuit of love and happiness. I hope you enjoy this story; I enjoy your comments and critiques, so please feel free to let me know what you're thinking. Be blessed!**_

Fitz stands in front of the floor length panoramic mirrors, in the dressing area, of his, his and hers walk in two story closet, checking his finished look. As he talks to his parents on the phone. He can hear the tension in both of his parent's voices, as they have now jumped from his situation to worrying about his sister Karen's current issues.

Glad they're finally done talking about him, Fitz willingly plays interference for his little sister, as always. Because it's what brothers do. He loves his parents, like both of his siblings. But they all know firsthand how crazy they can drive a person. It's one of the main reasons he's been gone from North East Ohio for the last ten years. Unlike both his sister Karen and his brother Franklin, who have resided in their hometown all of their lives.

Having lived in Cleveland all of his life, with the rest of their family. Fitz eventually grew tired of the scene. He was ready for a change, and he thought it was going to be a glorious one. He met and fell in love with a woman. He proposed, and they moved to Alpharetta Georgia.

But about a year after relocating, the relationship fell apart, and the engagement was off. However, instead of moving back to Ohio, as his family expected. He decided to make this relocation work for him anyway, by staying in Georgia, and moving to Atlanta.

He practiced law for seven years, before being elected as a judge in Fulton County, where he's been on the bench for the last two years, and he loves it. It appears his ex-fiancé brought him to Georgia, breaking his heart in the process. But he's surely made lemonade out of lemons since their split.

As Fitz continues to talk to his parents, as he finishes dressing. He checks the time, as he puts on his Presidential Rolex. He realizes, he needs to get going, if he's going to be on time for the mixer. But his parents are going non-stop, it's like he's not even on the phone.

This is their routine though; they call him, and both are on opposite phones, while he has them on speaker, and they talk to each other about him or his siblings, and he chimes in every now and then, when he's asked a question. It's insane, but hey, what can he do? He will deal with this over the phone any day, over witnessing it in person.

When a break in the conversation comes; Fitz jumps in as he says, "Mom and dad. I have to get going. I will call you later, okay?" His mother says, "Okay. Are you all dressed honey?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes mom. I am. Would you like me to send you a picture?" He can hear the smile in her voice, as she says, "Would you be a dear and do that for me Tom Tom? I sure would love to see how handsome my baby looks all dolled up."

Fitz grins as his mother gushes over him, as she always does and forever uses his childhood name when addressing him. He hates that his family still uses that name. But he's given up on correcting them, there's no point in doing it anymore.

He'd rather not take the picture. But he knows he and his siblings get their love of fashion from her. Largely because she worked in New York City, as a fashion designer, for 15 years, before she married his father, and relocated to the Midwest post marriage, where she became a seamstress. But she still did consulting work on the side for various premiere fashion houses.

Continuing to consult, was her way of getting her fashion fix. But still being home to make dinner for the family, and be a mother and wife, another passion of hers. She's always loved fashion, and sewing, and still owns two dress shops in Cleveland, that continue to thrive in large part due to her reputation and connections in the fashion world.

After all, who wouldn't want to work with a seamstress that works with designers like, Vera Wang, Calvin Klein, and one of her very good friends, who is his sister's God Mother, Donna Karan?

Again looking at the time, Fitz responds to his mother, "Okay mom. I will send you a picture." She quickly responds, "Send it with me on the phone. So I can give you instant feedback." Fitz hangs his head slightly, because he was hoping he'd be able to hang up the phone and send her the picture, for the sake of saving time. But he knows how much joy his mother takes in seeing him dressed up. So he relents, as he prepares to snap the picture.

Just as he snaps a shot of himself. Fitz hears his father say, "Jesus Christ Martha, he's a grown man. Not a little boy. I am sure he knows how to dress himself. He doesn't need your approval or direction anymore."

Fitz laughs at his father's frustration. He's always taken exception to how involved his mother was with their clothing and style. But he doesn't mind his mother's opinions on fashion, he appreciates it greatly.

After he snaps a few shots, he sends the picture to her, as he says, "Okay mom. Here it comes." His mother responds, "Quiet Jerry. Just because you want to look like you slept in a car. That doesn't mean everyone else does. Hold on Tom Tom, let me grab my cell phone out of my purse."

Fitz shakes his head laughing at his parents; this is them through and through, and apparently it's what almost 50 years of marriage looks like. As he takes in his parent's banter; he continues to look over his suit. He feels like this is the best he can do. Despite the fact he's changed his cufflinks and tie twice, before finally being satisfied with his finished ensemble.

As he peruses his outfit; he waits for his mother's approval of the photo. While his father says, "What do you think about our Cavaliers this season Tom Tom?" Fitz responds, "I think they're doing well dad. This might be the year they get it done. They made it to game 6 last season of the finals, and almost won it. If Love and Irving were healthy. I think they would've taken it all. Looks like this year they get to prove that theory, with them both being healthy heading into the post season."


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry smiles as he replies, "I agree son. Tell that to your brother Timmy. He doesn't believe they're gonna be able to beat anyone out of the west, including Golden State." Fitz laughs as he says, "Well, to be fair dad. He didn't think Irving was the right fit for the Cavs when they drafted him. So I wouldn't put too much stock into what he says anyway."

Fitz and his father share a laugh, as Jerry says, "I have to agree with you there sonny boy. Take everything he says with a grain of salt indeed." Fitz grins as he sarcastically replies, "More like a boulder of salt."

As the men laugh off their mocking of Fitz's brother. Fitz hears his mother's voice, as she says, "Oh my! Tom Tom." Fitz isn't sure if her response is good or bad. So he asks, "What's wrong mom? You don't like it."

He then hears his father say, "For the love of Pete Martha, why are you crying? It's a suit for god's sake!" Fitz beams. By his father's reaction. He knows his mother loves his outfit, and she's crying tears of joy. He hears his mother's tears and says, "Come on mom. Don't cry. Dad's right. It's just a suit."

Fitz hears his mother's voice strengthen, as she clears her throat, and says, "It's more than the suit Tom Tom. You look so handsome. I am just so proud of you." Fitz hears the love in her voice, and smiles as he says, "Thanks mom." She grins as she responds, "You're welcome son. But can you do me a favor?"

Fitz inquires, as he asks, "What's that mom?" She takes a breath, as she dries her eyes, and says, "Tie clips were invented for a reason Fitzgerald, and I don't see that you're wearing one. A loose tie, can ruin a look." Fitz takes note of his mother using his full first name. She never does that, unless it's serious.

He wants to thank her for reminding him of putting on the tie clip. But before he can respond. His father peers over her shoulder, looking at the photo, and says, "Martha, leave the boy alone, he looks fine. He doesn't need a tie clip."

Finally Martha is fed up with his father's constant interference. So she cuts him a damning look as she replies in a very direct tone, "Dang it Jerry! How about you leave me alone, and allow me to do what I do better than anyone, which is dress people, and consult on fashion. I don't come down to your garage, telling you how to fix cars. So don't you try to give me advice on fashion, okay!"

Jerry sees the anger and frustration in his wife's eyes, and knows he's finally gone too far. So he remains quiet, knowing what's good for him, with the dinner hour approaching. As he swallows his tongue, unwilling to say anything else, other than, "Yes dear. I love you." Fitz's mother replies, "Oh Hush!"

Fitz laughs under his breath, at his mother taking his father to task. She does it so well, and it never gets old. While listening to the deafening silence between them; he grabs his platinum, monogrammed tie clip, his mother bought him for Christmas, and fastens it in place snugly, as he says, "Okay mom. All done. I have my tie clip on."

His mother replies, "Good. Send me another picture please. I want to see the true finished look." Fitz smiles and does as he's told, after he slips on his black Tom Ford lace ups. Seconds later, Martha grins, as she says, "Yay. Look at my Tom Tom. Absolute perfection my dear boy. You're wearing the tie clip i bought you!" Fitz grins as he says, "Of course i am mom. It's my favorite one." He hears her sigh as she says, "Awe. That's sweet of you to say honey. You look amazing with it. My goodness, Tom Ford from head to toe, looks amazing on you son. Oh, and the Rolex is a nice touch too. You are going to stop traffic for sure."

He never tells his mother who he's wearing. He never has to. She knows fabrics and designers like the back of her hand. He smiles as he says, "Thanks mom. I appreciate the reminder about the tie clip." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome Tom Tom. You'd better get going. I don't want you to be late. You're the man of the hour."

Fitz laughs as he says, "True. I don't want to be late mom. But remember, I'm not the man of the hour. There are two other judges being welcomed into the fold and introduced to the courthouse staff today too. It's really just a mixer, not too big of a deal. I'll just be meeting with other courthouse staff, like attorney's and other jurists."

Martha responds, "Trust me son, with your attire. You will be the man of the hour. Besides. it's a great opportunity to meet a nice girl. Someone good for you." Fitz rolls his eyes, and shakes his head at his mother's incessant inquiry into his love life. As he contemplates her remark, he thinks to himself, allot of luck that approach warranted him. His ex was an attorney he worked with, before his judgeship.

Therefore, he's in no rush to find anyone new at the courthouse or anywhere else for that matter; it's bad enough he still sees her from time to time. The legal community is rather small, to a degree. So it goes without saying, nobody is really ever gone, unless they move to another state or county.

But no matter what he says, his mother won't listen. She's on the prowl for him, which is weird and uncomfortable in every way, as his sister would say, and he has to agree with her. His thoughts of her interfering gives him a quick flash back to his mother trying to set him up on a blind date. It was the date from hell, he will never forget. The unpleasantness of the experience snaps him out of his head.

Remembering he's in a time crunch, and seeing the event has already started, by looking at his watch. He needs to end this call. He's not looking to rehash the conversation again, about him becoming a man of a certain age, who needs to settle down, or hear about how he needs to buck up and get back out there, blah, blah, blah. But he's also a little annoyed by the constant needling, by his mother to be in a relationship, and in the moment, he can't help himself.

He needs to let her know he's done with this topic, at least for this call. So He says, "Okay mom, thanks for the tip. I'll keep you posted if I come home engaged." Jerry tempting fate laughs, making Fitz crack a smile, and his mother shoots his father a look, that changes his chuckle to a groan. Which makes Fitz laugh silently.

Knowing her son is ready to go, and poking fun at her for pushing him in the romance department, she says, "You're welcome Tom Tom. We will let you go my dear, and tell your sister to call us." Fitz nods as he says, "Yes mam. I will make sure I tell her. Talk to you both later. Love you." They both respond, "Love you too."

When the call ends, Fitz smiles and laughs at his parents. He's convinced they could have a sitcom, and it would be top rated. As he walks out of his closet, and grabs his wallet off of the shelf. He turns off the light. As he enters back into the bedroom, he hears a voice say, "Not bad big brother." He turns to see his younger sister standing in the doorway, dressed and ready to go too.

He smiles as he says, "Wow Karan, you look beautiful." She spins around showing off her nicely fitted pink and white DKNY sleeveless summer dress, with matching white heels, and a beaming smile with an ultra-chic up-do. She smiles replies, Thank you. Aunt Donna sent it to me." He nods as he says, "She did a great job selecting it for you." Karen smiles as she says, "I agree. She's the best. By the way, thanks again for letting me tag along. I know it was last minute. But I appreciate the invitation, and the opportunity for distraction."

He sees the grateful look in her eyes. He wants to know what's going on with her. But he's not going to push her. He's going to let her be, and when she's ready he will be there to listen. He knows her too well, pushing her to do anything is never going to end well. He knows that's probably part of the reason she ended up on his doorstep, and why she's not responding to her boyfriend's calls or her parents.

As he walks over to her smiling, he says, "It's no trouble Karen, you're helping me out anyway. You being my plus one, gives me at least one person I know personally in the room, and I can use you as an easy exit, when you get bored. I honestly only plan on staying for about an hour or two, if that long."

She nods at her brother's kindness, he's doing her a solid, by letting her stay with him. He could've easily said no when she showed up on his doorstep a week ago unannounced. He could've pressed her about her impromptu visit. But he hasn't pushed her to talk, not once. Instead, he opened the door and let her in, no questions asked. She has always been able to count on him to support her no matter what, and never judge her. That's what she needs right now, no judgment, no questions, just love.


	3. Chapter 3

With him standing in front of her, she feels the need to hug him. So she reaches out, and hugs him, as she says, "You're the best brother a sister could ever ask for, and I love you, just for being my brother. Thank you."

He hugs his sister in return. He knows she appreciates his hospitality; but she never has to ask him to be there for her. He simply always will be there for her, because she's his sibling, it's what he's supposed to do.

When their hug breaks, he says, "Karan, I told you before. It's not my job to make you feel bad about your choices. It's my job to help you through your struggles, and that's all this is. It's your current struggle, and I am happy to be here for you. So stop thanking me for doing my job as your big brother, okay."

She again nods, as she dabs her eyes with the handkerchief she pulls from her purse, drying her tears, as she says, "Okay. I love you Tom Tom." He laughs at his childhood name, as he nods and he uses hers in return, as he says, "I love you too Kare bear. Now, let's go." They share a smile, and head to the courthouse mixer.

Olivia stands in front of her mirror, blaring her favorite song, Butterfly, by Bass nectar, and she dabs on some perfume, to complete her layered fragrance. She doesn't like going to these mixers; but it's a great way to get familiar with the incoming judges, and continue to maintain relations with tenured judges as well.

Knowing judges on a personal level, can net great gains when appearing in their court during trials. It's a practice she picked up on when she was a young attorney, fresh out of law school.

It's something she learned early in her career, thanks to her mentor and friend, Cyrus Bean. It's a strategy that's still proven to be very effective over the years, and she's thankful he shared it with her. She recalls how some of her colleagues tried to shame her for this tactic.

Until they realized how effective it is, and now they've adapted it. She smiles as she remembers, her mother always tells her, it's not always what you know. But who you know too. It was good advice for sure.

As Olivia steps back, looking in the mirror. She is quite pleased with her outfit. She looks great, if she says so herself. It's not too sexy, or too casual. It's just right, and fitting her in all the right places. She turns around, taking in her view from the back, and she winks at herself, as she says, "Thank you squats!" Her moment of admiring her physique is interrupted, as she notices the key pad to her alarm system lighting up.

Initially she pauses, and her anxiety begins to rise, as her heart races. Until she sees the key code being entered is Harrison and Abby's passcode. Immediately, a sense of relief comes over her, and she takes a breath, as she walks over to the window, and sees their car in her driveway.

She then grabs her phone, and sees the missed calls. He's been calling her, and she didn't know it. Because her music was so loud. Feeling better, knowing she's safe. She turns off the music, from her I-home system, and grabs her purse, ready to go.

When she walks downstairs, she hears both Abby and Harrison in her kitchen squabbling. She hears Abby say, "Don't eat that Harry. You don't know why she made them." Harrison responds, "She made them to be eaten, besides, she knows I've got dibs on all of her cooking, especially her baked goods. We're family, that's why I have a key."

Abby laughs as she says, "She did not give you a key for the purpose of eating her food. But nice try." Harrison laughs with her, as he continues to shovel the pastry into his mouth.

Abby watches him, as she says, "Harry be careful. You're going to get cherry filling all over your suit, if you're not careful." In between bites Harrison competitively and sarcastically replies, "No I won't. I know what I'm doing. I have a perfected technique. Relax. You know how good my hand, eye coordination is." Abby rolls her eyes playfully at his bravado dripping tone.

Olivia cracks up as she walks into the kitchen, and sees Harrison hovering over the sink, trying to shuffle one of the cherry turnovers, she baked this morning, into his pie hole, without staining his clothes.

Abby notices her in the doorway laughing, and she laughs too, as they hear him say, "MMM it's still warm." Olivia smiles as she responds, "You are too greedy for words." In seconds, Harrison clamps down on the last bite of the flaky, warm, delicious pastry. His cheeks are full to the brim, and he's trying to chew, while keeping the huge bite contained between his jaws. He looks like a chipmunk, in a whole lot of trouble, and the sight, makes Olivia and Abby laugh at him even harder.

Despite the challenge, he manages to finish his food, and follows it with a glass of cold milk, as both Olivia and Abby shake their heads at his silliness. When he's done, he yells, "Told you I could do it!" Abby shakes her head, as she says, "Just because you can do something. Doesn't mean you should do it Harry."

Harrison nods, as he says, "True. But, let's not dwell on that. I was write and you were wrong. The pastry is in my belly, and I don't have a stain in sight on my impeccably well put together ensemble."

Abby laughs at her fiancé's cockiness, and smiles at him. Olivia responds, "He's got a point Abs; he got it down successfully." Abby laughs as she says, "Don't encourage him Liv. He's incorrigible."

Olivia nods in agreement, as she says, "Good point." While Harrison says, "Hey, who's side are you on sissy?" The whining in his voice is unmistakable; even he has to admit to it, as they all crack up in laughter.

Olivia loves the relationship between her, her best friend and her brother. They are a trio that are thick as thieves, and for good reason. She and Abby have been best friends since their freshman year in college. Being they are siblings, she's known Harrison forever.

As her older brother, by ten minutes. He's been her protector most of her life, especially after their parents died, at the hands of a drunk driver, when they were in law school. The loss of their parents was devastating, it affected them both emotionally and mentally.

Afterwards, Olivia became more focused than ever on her career, and Harrison became a Don Juan of sorts. Loving a little too much of all the ladies he could get his hands on. He felt like life needed to be lived, because it could change at the drop of a hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, Olivia and her brother couldn't have been more apart during that time in their lives. It was the most awkward time of their lives. Olivia was angry with Harrison, because she felt like he wasn't there for her, and Harrison was angry at her for judging him.

The loss of her parents, and what felt like the loss of her sibling, the only family she had left, pushed her into a deep depression post-graduation. Her life was falling apart, and she had no control over it. Luckily, her best friend Abby, was there for her.

She saw the change in Olivia, and worried for her safety. So she got her help. As a result of Abby intervening, Olivia was involuntarily hospitalized. Initially, Olivia was very angry at Abby, but eventually through therapy, she found herself forgiving her friend, and thanking her, once she became functional again.

It was also during that time, Abby and Harrison got closer. Abby ripped Harrison for his selfishness, and cursed him for not being the brother his sister deserves, as well as not being the man he was raised to be. Her harshness toward him sobered him, and when he came to see Olivia for the first time in that hospital, he vowed to change, and he did.

Since that day, he's been all that a sibling should be to his sister, and his relationship with Abby, has bloomed into something special. They are a true couple in love, and building toward a long and happy life together. Their relationship is truly a reflection of something wonderful coming from something tragic.

It's believed that through the loss of their parents, they both found their purpose in life. Not only did their bond as siblings strengthen, but the tragedy also propelled them into their career choices, it's the reason they both became attorneys.

Although they now serve in different capacity's, with Harrison being a defense attorney, with his own practice, and Olivia being an assistant district attorney for Fulton county. They are both justice seekers, and have maintained impeccable records, with substantial success in their own rights, which has earned them both great reputations.

Adding to their success as a trio. Abby, who worked with the county prosecutor's office along-side Olivia for years, was elected to serve as a judge last year. But despite being new to the bench; she's been a force to be reckoned with and has a reputation of being swift, but fair. It's hard to believe they are all living their professional dreams, and doing very well for themselves.

As their moment of laughter dies down, Olivia's scheduler goes off. She looks at her phone, and says, "Oh, we'd better get going. Despite the venue not being far, traffic may still be a concern." Harrison responds, "I agree. No matter what time of day it is, there's always traffic in Atlanta."

As they prepare to leave, everyone gives themselves the once over. In the full length mirror in the exit hall. Liv is wearing a slim fitting red, sleeveless, Tom Ford jumper, and a pair of black stilettos with a matching black bag, and black jewelry.

While Abby is wearing a pale blue DKNY fitted sleeveless dress, with silver accents, and silver accessories, and Harrison is wearing a grey Ralph Lauren suit, with a pale blue shirt, grey tie, and grey shoes, which compliments Abby's dress. After complimenting each other on their style choices for the event, they proceed to the car, and head to the mixer.

The event is held at the Fernbank Museum of Natural History. It's a beautifully built piece of architecture with tons of southern charm, located in the heart of the city. Large magnolia and peach trees dawn the property in addition to a gorgeous, bountiful garden out back, with a secluded well-lit path, leading down to an exquisite pond. It's a venue that is often used as a party location for special gatherings.

On the way over, Abby fills Harrison and Olivia in on the new judges, giving them background on them, based on what she'd heard from her colleagues. Both Olivia and Harrison made it a point to remember their names and faces, based on an advance copy of the program Abby was able to snag. The only problem is one of the judges picture's was missing.

Olivia inquisitively asks, "Where's Judge Fitzgerald T. Grant III picture?" Abby replies, "Oh, he wasn't available when the program pictures were taken. But he will be here tonight, and from what I hear he's a looker." Harrison looks over at his fiancé, and says, "Excuse me?" Abby quickly replies, "Come on Harry; I was just repeating with some of my female colleagues who've met him said."

Harrison scoffs, as he says, "Whatever. Just remember you're taken, when you do officially meet him." Abby sees her man's bruised ego, and says, "You're the only man for me Harry, you know that. You're all I see." Her words comfort him, and make it all better. So he forgives her, as he gives her a sweet kiss.

Post kiss, they drive through the gate, and up the long driveway, taking in the beautifully landscaped grounds along the way. As the car comes to a stop; they all exit, and head inside via escort.

It's a beautiful summer day, the sun is out, but it's not hot. It's rather warm and pleasant, because of the slight breeze. After they walk inside; Harrison, Abby, and Olivia stand in the entry way, and Harrison says, "It's show time Liv. Are you ready?" She confidently nods as she says, "Absolutely, let's do this brother." Abby smiles listening to them go through their little mantra, which never gets old.

Both Harrison and Olivia are as prepared as they can be, to meet and greet with the new judges. They are armed with all the background information, to ensure they'll be in position to make a good impression, in the event they managed to have a conversation with them.

After some mingling, Olivia's nerves settle. She warms up, by conversing with some workmates she knows, and then moves along to speak with two of the new judges. She is more than confident she's wowed them, and enjoys the interactions.

As she takes a breather, she looks around the room, and sees everyone having a good time. The venue is gorgeous, and nicely decorated. As she takes her last sip of champagne, she sees Harrison finishing up with Judge Baker, and he also has set his sights on Judge Carter.

She decides to join him. Abby introduces them to her, and remains for a bit, as a buffer, until the conversation takes off, then she moves along. By the end of the conversation. Olivia and Harrison end up talking with her, about fishing, something she and Harrison did a lot of as kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Their conversation is interesting, and fun. Olivia and Harrison both can tell, they hit it off with her. However, their conversation is broken up by the MC of the event advising the meet and greet is about to end, and everyone should be taking their seats at their respective tables now.

Following the MC's advisory, Olivia heads toward the table she's sharing with Harrison, Abby, and a few others. But as she walks across the room, she notices the third judge is still missing in action. She wonders if he's going to show up, with the meet and greet being about over.

In case he doesn't, her curiosity gets the best of her. So she decides to look him up. She takes out her phone, and google searches him. To her pleasant surprise, a very handsome picture appears before her. Olivia says to herself, wow, he is cute.

After appreciating his good looks, a text from Abby pops up, telling her to come sit down. As she puts her phone back into her purse, she looks up, and again she has the table in her sights. But as she walks across the floor; she's halted, when she sees the same attractive man she just saw on her phone, coming down the stairs, with a very pretty young woman on his arm.

She does a double take. The photo she saw simply didn't do him justice. As he and the young woman get closer, she tries not to stare, but it's rather difficult, given his appeal.

As they descend down the stairs; she notices his date isn't holding his hand. Instead, she's gripping his arm, as he escorts her to the main floor, and she lets his arm go. Interesting, thinks Olivia, she must not be a romantic date. Otherwise, she'd surely be holding on to him, even after walking on a flat surface.

At this point, Olivia is at the base of the steps, and about to cross paths with the couple. She sees the woman talking to him, he smiles, then he looks up and his eyes meet with Olivia's.

As Fitz and Karan are standing on the walkway, just a few feet beyond the stairs, Fitz looks up and looks directly into Olivia's eyes. Karan is saying something to him. But he doesn't hear a word she says, because his eyes, have met the gaze of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Karan soon realizes her brother is either suddenly deaf, or ignoring her, and looks up to see what's got his attention. Quickly she notices the woman in red walking by them. The woman flashes a smile, and nods at them, and Fitz returns the nod. That's all he could do. He's thankful in that moment, he didn't have to speak to her. Because he wasn't sure he'd have a voice.

After the woman crosses their path; Karan notices she is still holding his gaze. So Karen breaks his attention, by squeezing the back of his arm, something their mother used to do to them when she wanted to get their attention in public, without drawing attention.

Much like then, it still works now too, as Fitz looks at her and says, "What was that for?" Karan replies, "You're ignoring me." He responds, "I wasn't ignoring you. You didn't say anything."

Karan laughs as she says, "The fact you don't know that I was talking to you indicates you were ignoring me. I saw you looking at that woman in red." Fitz looks at her, with a look of being busted, as he says, "Okay, point taken." Their conversation is interrupted by an usher coming over to them, and ushering them both to their tables.

Because Fitz is one of the new judges, he sits at the table with the other new jurist's, and Karan sits at another table, not far from where Olivia is sitting. When the event begins, they all introduce themselves formally, and give a little bit of background about themselves.

Olivia takes special interest when the blond blue eyed man she caught a heavenly gaze of, takes the podium. She pays attention as he stands in front of the microphone. She notices right away, how he takes command of the space he's in with confidence. As he speaks, she settles on his words. His voice is strong, calm, and very relaxing. He also has very kind eyes, with a genuine and friendly smile, giving him a very approachable feel.

The more he speaks, the more drawn in Olivia finds herself. She's again, visually locked onto him, she can't help herself. Look away, she says in her head, but her eyes won't obey.

As Fitz speaks to the crowd, he scans the room for the woman who took his breath away, and at first he can't find her. But as he finishes his speech, he sees her, peering back at him, and he feels a catch developing in his throat. But he manages to ward it off, and avoid any embarrassment, of his voice cracking. In that instance, as Olivia focused on him. She could feel him focusing on her too, as if he was talking directly to her. The sound of his voice is causing a stir in her, she's never felt before. He looks, and sounds the part of a GQ model.

She awakes from her haze, as he thanks the crowd, stepping from behind the podium. Olivia takes note of his outfit from head to toe, and to say she was impressed would be an understatement. They obviously have similar taste in designers, as she knew from the moment she saw him, he was wearing Tom Ford too.

Beyond his clothing, his poise and swagger peak her interest in him. Yes, she is definitely intrigued by him, and as she looks around the room, she can see other ladies who are just as engaged as she is, if not more.

Looking at the reactions of some of the women in the room. This moment gives her cause to pause, as she reminds herself this is a professional engagement, not a personal encounter. She takes a breath, and checks back into the moment, putting back on her professional hat.

Fitz walks away from the podium to exuberant applause, due to their being more female attendees this year. As Olivia joins everyone in clapping, she and Abby share an all knowing look and a smile, as Harrison comments, "Looks like we have a golden boy in our midst." Olivia shakes her head at Harrisons comment, his male bravado is more than she could bear sometimes. But she loves him anyway.

After the food is served, everyone enjoys the meal and conversation at all of the tables. Throughout the meal, Olivia looks up at the head table, and she sees Fitz interacting with his cohorts. She finds herself staring again, as she sees him smiling. She attempts to shake it off, and she continues to converse with her tablemates.

During the luncheon, Fitz finds himself making the best of the company he's keeping at the table. He looks up routinely at the woman who caught his eye, and sees her smiling and talking. He's in awe of her smile, and in watching her, he knows if nothing else. He has to meet her.


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing up, Olivia sees the woman who arrived with Fitz sitting with some family members of the other new judges. But she doesn't appear to be having a good time. She seems like she feels a little distracted or uncomfortable.

Olivia feels the urge to go talk to her; but then, a coworker, calls her name. In her head, she's screaming, because by the voice she knows who it is. At this point she's overjoyed she was able to have the place cards on the table changed at the last minute, moving him to another table. Because her back is to him, she tries to ignore him by not turning in his direction. But he calls her name again, and then he touches her arm.

Fitz is returning from the restroom, when he looks over and sees the woman who's sparked his interest, with a man's hand on her arm. He feels a slight dig in his gut. Could she be taken? Of course she could, he thinks to himself, look at her. But his disappointment is short lived; as he prepares to look away. He sees something that gives him hope.

When Olivia feels Jake's touch, she looks at him immediately, and withdraws her hand from the table, which forces him to withdraw his hand too. Seeing her reaction, he quickly says, "I'm sorry Olivia. I wasn't sure you heard me, when I called your name. I just want to talk to you. I haven't seen you around lately. I've missed you." Olivia looks at him, and she doesn't want to be mean. She knows he likes her, and she also knows it's partly her fault.

She and Jake have known each other since her early years out of Law School, when they worked together at the Gable and Lawrence Law firm. They were somewhat friendly, and she leaned on him a bit at times conversationally when she had some issues with her ex fiancé Edison.

But nothing romantic ever happened between them. Until last Christmas, when some tequila shots betrayed her, at the Christmas Party she attended. With tons of regret in this moment, she recalls getting tipsy, and kissing him under the mistletoe. Since that night, he's been sort of after her, and she simply has no interest in him at all.

Harrison teasingly calls him the thirsty one, a term that always makes them all laugh, knowing it's not the nicest thing to say. But it's not exactly wrong either, because as of late, there seems to be nothing this guy won't do in hopes of getting her attention.

Like coming to her house unannounced, which didn't go over well. Because she had an overnight guest, who wasn't too pleased to step over a bouquet of roses left on her doorstep, from another man, as he was leaving the next morning, talk about awkward. After that, she had motion detectors and lights added to her security system.

He even tried joining the softball league she plays in, but couldn't make a team, so he occasionally umpires. At this point, she's really not sure what she has to do to spell it out for him. But again, she doesn't want to be impolite. He's a nice guy, he's just not her type. Harrison has offered to talk to him, but she's been holding him off, because she thought she could handle him. But she's starting to think she may be wrong.

Trying to settle her thoughts, after his comment, Olivia looks at him, and she's searching for what to say. But she can't find the words, which will express her annoyance with him in a polite manner. All the phrases that come up in her head include expletives.

But, regardless, she needs to say something, to let him know that touching her without her permission, isn't okay. Right now, she could kill Abby for not giving her a heads up that he was coming over to the table. But that's a dragon to be slayed another day.

In this moment, this man is staring at her, because she's yet to acknowledge his apology for touching her, and he's expressing interest in talking to her. The right thing to do, is smile and accept his apology, or at least make personal conversation with him. But in reality, she's getting fed up with him, and his antics. Mentally, she takes a breath, she is trying to contain herself, and edit her words so she doesn't come across as rude to him.

Fortunately for her, a server comes over to their table distracting him. It's during that break, Olivia gets up from the table, and walks over to the reception area, where Abby is conversing with some of their friends. She manages to stand behind the group of women, to obscure Jake's view in her direction.

When Jake looks up, she's gone. She sees his face from her vantage point, and sees he's disappointed. But given what she was going to say to him, his current state is better than where he would be emotionally if she responded to him.

As a needed distraction, Olivia joins the conversation taking place, attempting to hide her real reason for being among the group, and she successfully blends in momentarily. But Abby notices her peculiar behavior, and makes a note to ask her about it. As the ladies chat, Abby sees Olivia's position, and sees she's in close proximity of Judge Grant. She then realizes her friend's motive for chatting with them, which makes her smile.

As Olivia talks with the ladies, she peers back into the room, and she sees Fitz, not far from her. A wave of heat flashes through her, and she talks herself down, as she slyly takes in his profile, and she hears his laughter. Even his laugh is sexy, she says in her head.

As she watches him fully engaged in conversation with Cyrus Bean, and his husband James Novak. He's obviously being well entertained, no doubt due to the charm Cyrus is laying on him. That man could sell snow to an eskimo thinks Olivia.

She's known Cyrus since she was in Law School. He was her professor and mentor. He literally taught her everything she knows about practicing law. He's been a great support to her over the years, and she owes him a lot. When family drama ensued after the passing of her parents, he stepped in as her legal counsel, and when she made the decision to change from defense law, to being a county prosecutor, he encouraged her to do it. Despite many of her peers thinking the decision was a mistake.

So, he will always hold a special place in her heart, as well as his new husband James. Who she simply adores; she often tells Cy, that James is the best thing that could've ever happened to him, next to them adopting their daughter Ella, her God Daughter.

Olivia smiles as she thinks about her friend, and his great contribution to her life, as well as his love for the law and protocol. His high standard, is the reason his transition into being head of the Ethics committee was seamless.


	7. Chapter 7

Although he's a stickler for following the rules. He is reasonable in his assertions, and is well liked by those who support the concept of law and order. He makes it his job to become very familiar with all attorneys and judges, and most people appreciate his presence. Those who don't, don't have the courage to utter their distaste aloud.

Because getting on his bad side is definitely not suggested, and it seems like someone has possibly imparted this wisdom to the man she now knows as Judge Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Because he's doing a great job of entertaining Cyrus, and acting like he's interested in what he has to say.

Suddenly, reality comes crashing in, as Olivia's covert opt is blown, when one of the ladies, Melissa, calls her name, and asks her opinion on a topic. Olivia is clueless as to what she's talking about, and can't recover. But, she doesn't try to play it off, she just backs away as she says, "I'm sorry ladies, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just going to excuse myself. My mind is on a case I am working on. You know how that is."

All of the ladies chime in, agreeing with her, understanding her situation, with them all being attorneys or judges. But Abby is laughing inside, thinking, yup. Her friend is distracted as can be. But it's not because of a case.

Knowing that Olivia is full of it, but not wanting to embarrass her. Abby let's her run off, as she stays and continues to talk with the ladies. As Olivia walks away, she sees Harrison and Michael have captured Jake's attention. That gives her a sigh of relief. Even when Harrison doesn't mean to, he's always there for her.

Feeling the need to powder her nose, Olivia excuses herself from the table, and visits the restroom. While in the stall, she hears a toilet flush, a door open, and then running water at the sink. After finishing her business, Olivia walks out of the stall, and sees the young lady who arrived with Judge Grant, standing at the counter, looking down at her phone.

As she approaches the counter, Olivia can't help but notice the look of angst on her face, via her reflection in the mirror. As Olivia washes her hands, she notices that the young woman is fully engrossed in her phone, texting someone, and whatever they are talking about, it doesn't appear to be pleasant, by the facial expressions she's making and the way she's angrily typing.

Suddenly, Olivia feels like she's eavesdropping on a private moment. So she finishes washing her hands, and prepares to leave. But as she turns around to walk away, she hears Karan sigh in sadness. She doesn't want to pry, but her conscience won't let her leave her in this restroom this way.

So she turns around, and before she can say anything. She sees Karan with her face in her hands, and she's sobbing. Olivia approaches her, but doesn't want to touch her, because she doesn't know her. As she stands somewhat closer to her, she isn't sure what to say. She doesn't want to ask the typical are you okay question. Because she hates it, and obviously she's not okay.

So she asks, "Is there anything I can do for you? Like maybe grab your date for you?" Immediately after her question, Karan's hands drop from her face, and she pleads, "No, don't tell him. I'm okay." Olivia sees her frantically wiping her eyes, and trying to straighten her appearance.

Seeing the young woman in an obvious panic, and not wanting her to go into a full anxiety attack. She calmly says, "It's okay. I won't tell him. But you need to calm down, and breathe, or we won't be able to keep it quiet, because the paramedics will need to come get you."

Karan hears her response, and she knows she's right. But for some reason, she can't seem to catch her breath. Her chest feels tight, she's beginning to sweat, and the sound of her heart beat fills her ears. Olivia sees the look of pure fear in her eyes, and knows right away, she's in the early stages of a panic attack.

Karan is leaning against the wall, and she's beginning to hyperventilate. Olivia raises her hands in a halting motion, and moves toward her slowly, speaking to her in a calm, reassuring voice, as she says, "It's okay. I am going to help you. But I need to touch you. Is that okay?" Karan nods yes.

Olivia stands in front of her and takes her hands into her own, putting her cell phone down on the counter. As the phone is sat down; the screen lights up, and she sees a text on the screen, which references the name Karan.

Olivia looks at her and asks, "Is your name Karan?" The fear is overwhelming her, so she can't speak. She again nods yes. Olivia calmly holds her hands, as she remains calm and says, "Okay, look at me Karen. Focus on my eyes." Karan looks at her, and Olivia says, "Good. Very good. I know you're scared. But it's going to be okay. Just follow my lead, okay?

Still, unable to speak, she nods her head, as Olivia says, "Okay. Now I need you to breathe. Breathe with me Karan. Just like this." Olivia begins breathing slowly, and rhythmically in sets of two, very deeply.

Karan is now focusing on her, and following her lead. Olivia sees the initial heightened fear in her eyes. But after following the breathing reps; Karan's breathing begins to balance out, and the tension in her hands starts to diminish.

Olivia continues the process with her for several minutes, and finally sees the fear begin to dissipate, and she sees her eyes clearing up. She's no longer crying, or hyperventilating. She's calm, and she's steady.

As her breathing returns to normal, Olivia is still holding her hands, and they are looking directly at one another. Olivia realizes at that time how young she is. She can't be a day over 25 years old. Their silence breaks, as Karan says, "Thank you."

Olivia sees a slight smile come across her face, and she replies, "You're welcome. How do you feel?" As their hands break apart. Karan shyly says, "I feel crazy. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Olivia sees the embarrassment and shame washing over her. So she says, "You're not crazy and you don't owe me an apology. You had a panic attack. It happens, and there's no shame in having one. So don't beat yourself up about it." Karan hears the kindness and compassion in her voice, and she says, "I guess I just don't understand why it happened."

Olivia responds, "Well, normally it's connected with stress. It's your body's reaction to feeling like you're under duress or attack. It seems like your symptoms didn't worsen until I offered to go get your date for you." Karan closes her eyes, as she shakes her head, and Olivia sees tears begin to fall down her cheeks again, as she opens her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Her heart breaks for her, she's clearly very upset about something and doesn't want Judge Grant to know about whatever it is. Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears the young woman say, "He can't know. I'm not ready to tell him."

Olivia sees her breathing beginning to elevate, and she says, "Okay. Okay. Relax, Karan. He doesn't have to know. Nobody's telling him anything. You will tell him when you're ready for him to know. Just calm down, and remember to breathe."

Karan follows her instructions, and she begins breathing deeply. After a few reps, she feels stable again, and she instantly relaxes. She dabs her eyes dry, and takes a breath, as she says, "Thank you again." Olivia smiles as she says, "You're welcome, again. Maybe you should commit these breathing exercises to memory. They seem to help you, when your breathing begins to get erratic."

Karan nods as she says, "Yeah, I should. That's a good idea." Olivia sees her thinking and asks, "What's wrong?" Karan responds, "I just can't help but wonder why life is so hard?" Olivia smiles kindly as she responds, "Because it would be boring if it were predictable or always the same. But it's through our challenges that we grow, and we learn. Those times of hardship, make the successes of life that much sweeter, and help us appreciate those good times more."

Karan nods as she listens to these words of wisdom. Without telling her the details of her struggles, Olivia has managed to help her find peace of mind, amidst her storm.

After her statement, Olivia sees she's processing the moment. The silence breaks when Karan says, "You're very wise.' Olivia smiles as she says, "Well thank you. I had a great teacher. My mom taught me everything I know about being wise. She was a wise woman." Karan sadly responds, "I'm sorry for your loss." Olivia replies, "Thank you. I miss her terribly, but her words and other teachings never leave me."

After Karan hears Olivia's praises for her mother's wisdom, she feels bad for continuing to duck her parents' calls, but she simply can't bring herself to talk to them yet. She then utters the words aloud, "I can't bear to think about talking to my mom about this right now. You're the only person I've talked to, and I haven't even told you the details."

Olivia pauses, she wants to help Karan. But she doesn't want to push her, or make her think she has to divulge her secret. Even though she knows holding on to secrets doesn't help resolve anxiety, which is at the basis of her panic attacks.

She searches her mind quickly, for words of assurance for her. Then she says, "I think in due time. You will share it with her, and your mother will be there for you. Just as I am sure the rest of your family will be."

Karan smiles as she nods and says, "I sure hope so. My family's opinion means everything to me. I just don't want to disappoint them, especially not Tom Tom. I couldn't bear to disappoint him. That's why I didn't want you to get him."

Karan suddenly sees the look of confusion on Olivia's face after her statement, and it causes her to smile, and almost laugh. Because she realizes she used her brother's childhood name.

Before Olivia can ask about her smile, she says, "Tom Tom is my brother's childhood name." Olivia smiles as she says, "So Judge Grant is your brother?" Karan nods as she says, "Yes. Wait. You didn't think we were a couple did you?" Olivia smiles as she responds, "Honestly, yes. I assumed you were a couple because you arrived together."

Karan understands the confusion but says, "If he was my date. He'd be in hot water. Considering the way he was eyeing you, when you walked by us when we arrived. Not that I blame him I might add, because you are very beautiful."

Her response initially catches Olivia off guard. She doesn't know what to say. This young woman has no filter, she thinks to herself. But she says, "Thank you Karan, that's sweet of you to say. You're equally as beautiful my dear."

Karan smiles as she says, "Thank you." The two continue to smile at one another, as Karan notices the pleasant look on her face, and gleans from it that she is just fine with her brother eyeing her. The idea of them possibly liking each other makes her smile; because she feels this woman would be great for her brother. She's very attractive, kind, caring, and wise. So much better than the other women her brother has dated, even his ex-fiancé.

Instantly, the thought dawns on her to play cupid. So she says, "You've been so nice to me, I want to thank you. But I don't even know your name. What is it?" She smiles as she replies, "You don't have to thank me. My name is Olivia."

Karan smiles as she says, "Well Olivia. I disagree, you're due a thank you. So thank you for your help. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here to help me." Olivia smiles as she responds, "You're very welcome Karan, it was my pleasure. I am just happy you're feeling better."

Karan appreciates her genuine concern, and feels like if she's going to set her up with her brother, she needs to know a bit more about her. So she says, "So, do you help people in bathrooms often, or is this your first time?" Olivia laughs at her comment, understanding the tone of her words, as she says, "No, you're the first person I've helped as a random individual. But I like helping people."

Karan nods as she says, "So are you a nurse or a doctor or something?" Olivia smiles as she says, "No, I am a county prosecutor." Karan replies, "Oh, really? So you'll be working with my brother quite often huh?" Olivia isn't sure where this is going, but she replies, "Uhm, it's possible. But not a certainty, there's a heavy rotation of jurist's right now."

Karan quickly asks, "So, what brings you here today? If you're not going to be working with him?" Olivia soon realizes Karan is quite bright. She feels some nervousness developing, but she replies, "I've been coming to these mixers for years. It's a great way to meet the new judges who'll be working at the courthouse, and my best friend Abby is a judge too, so I kind of come to hang out with her."


	9. Chapter 9

Karan smiles as she says, "So you're actually here to meet my brother." Olivia is stunned by her response, but she's not wrong. She is here to meet him. But how does she say it, and not appear to be desperate?

Before she can answer her, she hears Karan ask, "Do you have a boyfriend Olivia?" There it is. The question that opens the door to possible drama in the work place. She hears her question, and isn't sure how to shut it down politely. But while her brain is processing, her mouth opens and she says, "No. I don't."

Instantly she thinks to herself, why did I just answer that question? How did we get to this point? One minute I'm helping her through a panic attack, and the next I'm on a matchmaker show.

Olivia shakes from her thoughts as Karan says, "Good, my brother is single too, and I think you two should talk." Olivia politely smiles at her, and says, "Karan, that's sweet of you. But I don't think it's appropriate for me to seek a romantic relationship with your brother." Karan responds, "Why not? You're single, he's single. Wait. Is it that you don't find him attractive?"

Right now, Olivia wants to run out of the bathroom screaming, she instantly thinks Oh my God. This isn't happening. Before she can reign in her thoughts, again, her mouth opens and she says, "I find him very attractive. I mean, he's very attractive." Oh my God what am I saying? She thinks to herself. She then finishes with, "I mean. We are coworkers, so we need to keep our relationship professional."

Karan sees her uneasiness and hears her stammer, as well as the reference to them being colleagues. It makes her smile, as she recognizes her nervousness, and she says, "Relax Olivia. I'm not saying you two have to get married or anything. I'm just saying you two should talk. That's all. You're going to talk to him anyway. So why not get to know him better while you're doing it. What's the harm in talking?"

Her words settle with Olivia, and she has to admit. There's nothing wrong with talking. It's just conversation and it's one day. Plus, it's what she came here to do. She came here to talk to Judge Grant, and get to know him better, like the other judges. So what could possibly go wrong? It seems simple enough.

Karan sees that Olivia is accepting her suggestion, and says, "Come on. Let me introduce you to him." Olivia smiles at her, and follows her lead. Where this goes, she's not sure. But it's too late to stop the train now. The question is, will she regret it later?

 ** _Thanks for reading my fan fiction tale. It's taken some time for things to get going. I ask for you to be patient. There's a lot to come in the upcoming chapters, and I promise, you won't be disappointed. In the next chapters, Olitz officially meets. This should be interesting. Also what's Karan's secret? What could possibly have her this upset to tell her brother? Also is Jake finally done? We find out this and more, in the next instalment._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone, I don't usually update this quickly, but this story is pouring out of me. So you're in luck (smile). Thank you all for the spirited comments and reviews. I really appreciate it, and it appears you all are enjoying this story as much as I am, which is great! Some of you have asked about Timmy. In this installment, you'll get your answer about him. Please continue the reviews and comments. I read each one, and I appreciate them. Thanks again for your support!**_

 _ **Olitz Meets**_

As they enter the dining room, Karan and Olivia are all giggles and smiles. As they walk through the see of tables, Olivia remembers the look on Karan's face before meeting her in the bathroom. So she asks, "Hey Karan, would you like to come sit at our table? There's plenty of room."

The joy in Karan's eyes can't be missed; she's completely over her current tablemates. They all appear to be rather prude, considering their choice of topics. After sitting at that table for the last two hours, she knew far too much about these people's possessions, people they knew, and their personal vacation habits.

Something she had no desire to know about at all. She could name drop with the best of them, if she wanted to. But that's never been her thing, and she doesn't like being around people who do it. She finds the behavior lame and annoying. So she gladly takes Olivia's invite to move tables.

As they approach the table, Olivia makes a joke that elicits great laughter between the two of them. It's clear to anyone within ear shot they are really enjoying each other's company.

When they reach the table, to Olivia's surprise, Abby and Harrison are standing up talking to Judge Grant. As Fitz finishes his comment to Harrison, he hears a pleasant sound of someone laughing, as well as a familiar one.

When he looks over, he sees his sister Karan beaming, and he sees the beautiful woman who almost stopped his heart earlier, standing next to her, and she appears to be the source of his sister's smile. He knows his sister, and knows that laughter like the one he just heard is a sign of her having a very good time.

As Olivia and Karan stand amidst the group, Fitz and Olivia's eyes meet, and they share a genuine smile. He's thankful that this ravishing woman, he's yet to officially meet, despite finding out her name moments ago, from James Novak, has made such a great impression on his sister.

With her being so close to him in proximity, he's trying to play it cool, as he reaches for Karan, and he says, "There you are. I was just looking for you Karan." Karan smiles as she playfully responds, and turns toward Olivia, as she says, "I'm not a child dear brother. I can take care of myself. Besides, after you ditched me to hang out with your colleagues, I met a friend in the ladies room."

They all laugh at her joke, and Olivia extends her hand, as Fitz extends his, and they both officially introduce themselves. There's a jolt that rushes through both of them, as soon as their hands touch, and their hand shake tightens. Olivia can literally feel her heart flutter, as his large, soft, strong hand dwarfs hers.

As she tries to prevent reacting to the pull he's having on her. Fitz has a battle himself, as he too feels a stir in his body, he's never felt before. They both seem to be rather engaged; Abby notices their hand shake lasts a bit longer than it probably should, for it to be a formal handshake.

She smiles to herself; she can tell something is brewing between her bestie, and the all-encompassing, Judge Grant, and she's beyond giddy for her. She deserves love, and she deserves a good man. So, she's hoping he may be the best of both worlds for her friend.

Heaven knows she hasn't had one in a long time, and after her broken engagement, she really hasn't been much for real relationships. So, this appears to be the most important connection she's made in the last 4 years.

She's honestly tired of her having these casual situations that really don't offer her anything of substance, and from the looks of the chemistry between these two. It looks like this is the making of something good.

With everything going on around them, Harrison sees his fiancé is in a haze, and nudges her, as he asks, "Are you okay babe?" Abby snaps out of her head, as she says, "Huh?" Harrison replies, "Where are you right now? Because it's not here."

Abby smiles as she says, "I am here honey. Sorry, I had a mental check out moment. But I'm here." He knows she's keeping something from him, but now isn't the time to ask more questions. So he lets it go, and they both check back into the conversation going on among their circle.

Both the moments between Abby and Harrison, and Olivia and Fitz break as Karan says, "Hello, I am Karan, Fitz's sister." Olivia and Fitz realize that Karan is introducing herself to Abby and Harrison, and their hands finally break connection.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz should be concerned with the people standing around him, other than Olivia. But he is completely taken by her, and he can't seem to focus on anyone else, as long as she's this close to him. His eyes give her the once over, very slowly, and subtly, as he takes in her beauty from head to toe.

Momentarily, he feels some guilt, considering the fact he's standing next to her brother. He knows he wouldn't be happy with a guy having the thoughts he's having about Olivia, about Karan. But, he honestly can't help himself.

He's mesmerized by the twinkle in her doe eyes, and her voluptuous lips. He recalls how just a second ago, during their handshake, he felt a pull in his gut, he can't describe. Who is this woman who has captivated him?

In turn, Olivia is aware of what's going on around her, but she's not really focusing on it. She's rather distracted by this pulling sensation, she's never felt before, and she knows where it's coming from. She takes in all of what she sees before her, and she thinks to herself, damn, he is fine.

As she again, checks him out, from head to toe. She now has an up close and personal view of his feet. She grabs a glass of champagne off of a passing tray, as she not only recalls his large hands, and the way his touch felt during their hand shake. But uhm, those feet. What size shoe does he wear? She wonders.

As her eyes leave his feet, her eyes wash over him again, this time from the floor up, and she meets his gaze, where he's smiling, and looking directly at her. So she sips her drink once more, and gives him a smile in return.

These two are standing between three people, who are having a conversation, and yet neither one are participating. How could it be, they are both standing among a group of people, and yet they only see each other?

Finally, they break from their trance, and they attempt to work others into their conversation, to not appear rude. But, they fail miserably. Because the conversation always comes back to being between them. It's not long before the others figure this out.

Harrison for one, notices it. But before he can do or say something to embarrass himself or Olivia. Abby runs interference, and whispers something in his ear, that gets him to walk away with her, and Karan meets another young lady she manages to strike up a conversation with too. Leaving Fitz and Olivia to their own devices.

Seeing they have been left alone, they stand in silence for a few seconds before Fitz says, "So, Olivia, is that a family name?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, I am named after my grandmother on my father's side." He responds, "Well, it's a beautiful name, for a very beautiful lady."

Olivia grins at his charming remark, and she feels her heat rising in the moment. But, she then sees Harrison out the corner of her eye, burying a hole into her head, with his eyes, and suddenly, she snaps herself out of her haze. This is business not pleasure Olivia, is what she tells herself.

As she returns to the moment, she says, "Thank you Judge Grant, I appreciate your compliment. You're too kind." He nods at her, and smiles, catching her choice to be formal, and normally he'd be fine with that approach with a colleague.

But, not this time. This time, he needs her to know him, and not his title professionally. Because there's nothing professional about how he's thinking of her, and how he wants to spend time with her.

So he says, "There's no need to be so formal Olivia. If I can address you by your first name. I ask that you address me by mine." She nods and smiles as she says, "Okay, Fitzgerald." He quickly responds, "Please, call me Fitz. Fitzgerald is my father."

They share a smile, as she says, "Okay, Fitz." He hears her say his name, and it's like music to his ears. Feeling the connection between them deepen, he says, "Thank you Olivia." She's grinning like a Cheshire cat. She can feel it. But she can't stop it.

They hold one another's gaze for a moment, before she says, "You know, if we are going to be fair here. I guess you should be able to call me Liv. If I am going to call you Fitz. All of my friends and loved ones do."

Fitz subconsciously licks his lips at the sound of her saying loved ones, to him. He's wondering, what he has to do to become a loved one of hers, because he's far past wanting to be her friend.

As he licks his lips, Olivia sees his tongue cross his lips, and she can't help, but notice his licking motion. She feels a jolt below with how quick and deliberate his tongue appeared to be. My goodness, she thinks to herself, as she takes another sip of her drink.

As the conversation is clearly on the edge of becoming more interesting, they are suddenly interrupted. A man surprisingly pops up just between them, with his hand outstretched, as he says, "Hey Judge Grant. How are you?"

Fitz is stunned at the intrusive nature of the man's approach. But, he manages to dial back his annoyance, while he can see Olivia isn't hiding hers so well, and Fitz almost laughs, because it appears she isn't trying to hide it. If looks could kill, the intruder definitely would've been dead. Olivia goes from being shocked to thoroughly annoyed with the man's interruption. Where's a sniper when you need one, she says in her head.

As he observes the moment, Fitz can't believe how oblivious this man is to how Olivia is looking at him, while he's talking. It's taking everything in him to not burst out into a full belly laugh. It then dawns on him, he's the guy that was touching her earlier. So maybe he's an ex of hers.

At that point, it's not so funny. Maybe this is a lover's quarrel situation, he thinks. Maybe their break up is recent, and this guy is just trying to get her back. He'd understand why, but then again, he can't understand why he'd do anything to lose her in the first place.

His mind is going, and it suddenly occurs to him, he isn't listening to a damn thing this guy is saying, and he's done talking. Hoping his pause wasn't too obvious, Fitz reaches out to shake the guy's hand, as he says, "Hello, I'm sorry. I don't know your name." The gentleman appears to be disappointed, as he says, "Awe man. You don't recognize me huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

The look of befuddlement on Fitz's face almost makes Olivia spit out her champagne. Fitz looks at the gentleman again, and quickly searches his brain, but can't place him at all. He wants to be kind, but he simply can't figure out who he is, so he says, "I'm sorry. Forgive me. But no, I don't remember you. How do we know each other?"

The man meekly responds, "My name is Jacob Ballard, you can call me Jake. I interned at your law firm, and I was your assistant for two summers." Fitz still has no clue who he is. But responds, "Wow, okay. It's a small world. I take it you're practicing law now huh?" Olivia notices that Fitz still didn't say he recognizes Jake. He just acknowledges it's possible he could've worked for his firm.

The thought makes Olivia smile inside; because he's being very kind and considerate, not to embarrass him. It's quite obvious Jake recalls him a lot better, than he recalls Jake.

In the moment, her intrigue about this man is growing; could he really be this attractive, and have such good character? Only time will tell, but so far, he's checking all the boxes of appearing to be a very good person.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she hears Jake say, "Olivia and I go way back; we worked together as defense attorney's after law school. You and I have history, don't we Olivia?" Olivia is growing tired of all things Jake, as she replies, "I wouldn't say history, but we did work together several years ago. However, I seem to be owning you in court whenever we face off."

Fitz thinks to himself, ouch. Is he a masochist or something? Or is he just not very bright. Stevie Wonder can see she's not giving him any kind of favor, and yet he's still trying to loop her into the conversation. But more importantly, he notices he called her Olivia, not Liv.

Which means, he's definitely not a lover of hers, and apparently not a friend either. This gives Fitz a great sense of relief, and he decides to move the conversation along, by stopping the bleeding for him, and putting an end to this verbal massacre happening. Largely because in all honesty, he's already grown tired of Jake, and he has no interest in anything he is saying.

Feeling as though he's seen enough; he decides to use this as a perfect opportunity to help edge Jake out of their conversation. So he responds, "Well, whatever you did to push her over to the good side; the state thanks you, and I also thank you. I look forward to working closely with her myself. Since we are on the same team." It's not what he says, as much as it's how he says it, which makes it clear, he's interested in her.

Jake goes from obvious cock blocker, and ass kisser, to sore loser in a matter of seconds. Fitz sees Jake's facial response to his words, but he doesn't care. In fact, he is curious as to what his reply will be. He knows he took a risk making the statement; but something about how Olivia has behaved the entire time Jake has been in their presence tells him, she's not into him, and probably never has been.

So, he felt comfortable pushing the envelope a bit. But then, he realizes he could've easily offended Olivia, and that would be regrettable, but it's too late to take it back.

Olivia is almost floored by the evident play he's made for her, without any care to how Jake would feel or react. Normally, she'd take offense to a man almost laying claim to her publicly. But for some reason, she's a lot of things in this moment, but offended isn't anywhere close to what she's feeling.

As silence surrounds them, Jake is obviously speechless, it's notable that he wants to say something. But he can't find the words. Olivia pushes him, by asking, "Are you okay Jake?" Before he can reply, Harrison comes over to them, and chimes in.

He overlooks Jake, as most people do, and he says, "You two are still at it? This must be quite the conversation." Olivia and Fitz smile at Harrison, and Jake, someone who isn't in a laughing mood excuses himself.

Watching him scurry away, Harrison asks, "What's his bag?" Fitz and Olivia both shrug their shoulders, and Harrison shakes it off, as he says, "Now that my beautiful sister has had you to herself for so long. I feel it's my turn. Do you mind Fitz?"

Inside, Fitz is bummed to let Olivia go, but he knows this isn't a personal event. So he hides his disappointment, as does Olivia, and Fitz says, "Not at all. But does Liv really have to leave us?"

Olivia looks at both of them, and knows Harrison is giving her the get the hell out of here look, with a grin. The same one she's given him before, so she says, "its fine Fitz. I don't want to hog you. I'm sure you two have plenty to discuss. Besides, I haven't talked with Cyrus yet this afternoon. So if you both excuse me. I will be on my way."

Both gentlemen nod at her, as she walks away, and Harrison jumps in full steam. Fitz tries to pay attention to him, but all he can think about is the missed opportunity he had to spend more time with Olivia, and how he needs to find a way to talk with her again.

Over the course of the night, Olivia and Fitz manage to mingle with others, despite their glances across the room at one another. She's trying to again remind herself that she's there to network, and shake off her desire to be within his immediate range, as she converses with all the folks she has on her chat list, including having a brief chat with James and Cyrus.

When Cyrus goes to get them more champagne, James fills her in on Fitz's interest in her. He tells her that he asked her name almost right away, and he smiled when he heard it, as he repeated it to himself. Olivia blushes at the sound of this news, and James smiles at her as he says, "OOOW you like him too."

Olivia finds herself giggling, something she never does, as she tries to deny it. But she can't do it convincingly. He smiles at her, as he sees Cyrus coming back toward them, and says, "Don't worry. I won't tell Cy. Who knows, maybe he'll just be your Mr. Feel good. Lord knows you could use it, and from where I'm standing, judging those feet, his physique, and those hands, it looks like he can surely bring the pleasure or the pain, whichever you prefer. Hell, or both for that matter."

Olivia cracks up at his response, but she can't deny his observation, because she's thinking the same thing. Nonetheless she says, "James, you're a naughty boy." He grins as he replies, "Damn right, and proud of it honey."

His brutal honesty is one reason she loves him, and his delivery is everything. She laughs heartily whenever he's near her. So when Cyrus approaches them with refills, he doesn't bother to ask what they are discussing.

They just cling glasses, and begin to talk about the event, and catch up on life in general. Or at least Olivia tries to do it, but fails to a degree, because all she can hear right now, is the sound of Fitz saying her name. She's never liked her name very much. But hearing him say it, has changed her mind. Then again hearing him saying just about anything could probably have a massive effect on her.

She enjoys catching up with Cyrus and James, they tell her stories about Ella's latest achievements. She's now singing morning, noon and night, and she appears to not care what time of day or night she gives her concerts. Olivia is dying of laughter as James imitates Cyrus' reaction to her new hobby, and Cyrus has to laugh too. Because James' account of his behavior is dead on accurate.

Olivia enjoys them because she loves how they interact. The way James makes Cyrus human, and forces him to show his loving side, makes her smile, because she knows James has helped Cyrus find his happy, and be proud to stand in his happiness and his truth. She is beyond happy for her friend. But she remembers not long ago, she thought she found her happy, and she couldn't have been more wrong given the turn out. But such is life.


	13. Chapter 13

**In The Garden**

As the day wears on, Olivia has done enough elbow rubbing for her liking, and is looking to make a break for it. She's asked Harrison and Abby both about leaving, via text, and both seem to be in agreement they won't be leaving for another hour or so. She sees Karan has found a group of young women to talk to, and she appears to be having a good time, which makes Liv smile.

After meeting her brother, Olivia now understands Karan's freak out in the bathroom; she can relate. She doesn't like telling Harrison certain things either. But the one thing she has discovered, is telling him is the hardest part, because after that, and giving him time to react. He's always there to help her pick up the pieces, no matter how bad it is. While she doesn't know Fitz, like she knows her own brother. Something tells her that he's the same way with Karan, as Harrison is with her.

Although Olivia can't imagine Fitz not being supportive to Karan. Karan knows him better than she does. So she thinks maybe she knows better than her, how he'd react to the secret she's harboring.

As she slips from her thoughts, she takes a breath and feels herself feeling more anxious, and needing to take a break from the festivities around her. Seeing the beautiful French doors leading out to the patio, she decides some fresh air will help clear her head.

After stepping out onto the patio; she takes in the fresh air, as she attempts to clear her mind. But she's interrupted by a voice, saying, "Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She opens her eyes, and turns to him, knowing the owner of the voice, and feeling annoyed. It's evident by the look on his face, he's still licking his wounds from the dismissal he received from Fitz earlier, and as she thinks about it. She almost begins to laugh again.

Remembering the look on his face in that moment, and the look on Fitz's face, is enough to give her temporary relief from her current state. But she still doesn't necessarily want to be bothered with him. Especially with the inherent attitude he has right now. But, she thinks maybe if she's polite, she can kill him with kindness, because she's not about to argue with him about anything.

So in a calm, and reserved voice, she replies, "Jake, I'm sorry. I really just need to be alone right now okay. Maybe we can talk another time. But not right now." Despite Jake still feeling upset, and being prepared to have it out with her. He hears the sadness in her voice, and he asks, "Are you okay Olivia?"

Olivia wants to vomit, his attempt at being sweet to her annoys her more than anything. She wants to roll her eyes, but she doesn't. She just responds, "I will be okay Jake. I just need to think, that's why I am outside. I needed a moment. A moment alone."

He looks at her with care in his eyes, and great concern, and Olivia sees a shift in his face, as he says, "I can walk with you, if you like. Keep you company, I'm a pretty good listener remember." She does recall her bending his ear when she and Edison were going through their issues, and even after their engagement ended, in what could only be described as an epic disaster.

She suddenly feels bad about her attitude toward him. Maybe she shouldn't be so cold to him. He's just trying to be a friend. At one point, he was a friend, and she didn't mind him being around her. Feeling her walls begin to soften. She looks over to him, only to see his lips a few inches from her face, and steps away from him abruptly as she yells, "Jake! What in the hell are you doing?"

He steps back, and nervously says, "Sorry Olivia, I guess I got caught up." She shakes her head as she says, "Jake. Please just go away, and leave me alone." He sees the anger on her face, and he says, "Olivia please..." She cuts him off as she says, "Jake. Go! Or you and Harrison can have a chat about those roses you left on my doorstep."

She sees the color drain from his face, as he says, "Okay. Okay, I am going." Why didn't she think of saying that sooner? She thinks to herself, as she shakes her head, and watches him almost sprint in the opposite direction. She can't believe him. Just when she was thinking of allowing him to be a friend to her, he ruins it by trying to make the moment about his needs.

She now has a better understanding of why she's so annoyed by him. Since their kiss, at the Christmas Party. He's been making their relationship about him, and about what he wants. What an asshole, she thinks to herself.

Still needing to release her tension, even more so after that conversation. She again begins to breathe in the fresh air, to clear her head. As she walks along the expansive patio. She continues to breathe deeply. She absolutely adores the smells and sounds of nature.

She suddenly recalls, there being a garden on the property. She remembers coming here when she was in grad school, and how gorgeous the flowers were. Long walks through nature always calms her, and right now. She needs to calm her mind.

As she looks around, she sees a bench on the other side of the patio. She has a seat, as she sees a family of bunnies by the bushes. She watches as she sees the mother, the father, and the baby bunnies all together. The sight of the animals clears her mind, and her thoughts shift.

Suddenly, the events of the day pop into her mind, namely her interactions with Fitz. At first, she's in wonderment about him. She's trying to figure out what is going on with her, and her feelings for him. Does she have feelings for him? Or is he just a new face? Wait. Should she even be thinking about him in this way?

He's a colleague at this point, and not slated to be anything else. But yet, she's never felt this way about any other colleague, or man, she's ever met. She was engaged for two years to Edison, and she never once felt for him, the way she has felt in her interactions with Fitz. How is that possible? She asks herself. She's truly struggling with the uncertainty of it all.

The moment sends her mind twirling more about her past. She looks down at her left hand, where her engagement ring used to be. All of these emotions are coming from everywhere, and she doesn't understand why.

One minute she's entranced over the possibilities of someone new coming into her life, and exploring that possibility, and the next, she's thinking about her previous engagement. She can't help but feel confused at this point, as she asks, aloud, "What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly, she hears a sexy, and compassionate voice say, "Absolutely nothing from where I'm standing." Olivia is surprised at first, because she thought surely she was alone. But something about the voice is calming. She turns in the direction of the voice, and sees the smiling, handsome face, she can't get out of her head.

Fitz sees the look on her face go from surprised to calm, and then to perhaps embarrassed in a matter of seconds. He quickly walks closer to her and says, "I'm sorry Olivia. I mean, Liv. I didn't mean to startle you. I know you probably want to be alone. But I just saw you out here, and I wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Karan.

She's smiling today more than she's smiled the whole time she's been here visiting me. I feel like I'm much closer now to finding out what's going on with her, and I believe I have you to thank for that. So thank you. Thank you for helping my little sister. I appreciate your kindness."


	14. Chapter 14

Not knowing how to read her, based on the look on her face, and feeling an awkward silence, he says, "Okay. I am going to leave you alone now, as I head back inside."

He turns to walk away, and she watches him for a few seconds. She smiles at him correcting himself, to call her by her shortened name. She also revels in the care in his tone. He's concerned about not intruding on her, and most of all, he's grateful for her helping his sister, and just wants to say thanks. How sweet, she thinks. The comfortability she feels when she thinks about him, or when she's even near him, wraps her like a blanket, on a chilly night.

As Fitz walks toward the door, he's hopeful he hasn't overstepped in anyway with her. But her silence is an indication, that maybe he did interrupt her from something important. As he yells at himself in his head, and he approaches the door. He hears her say, "Fitz. Wait."

He stops in his tracks and turns to face her, and he sees she's beginning to smile. Suddenly, he's no longer worried about interrupting her. If he's reading this right, he may be in the clear.

But he also would love to know what she was thinking about, that took her beautiful smile from her lips in the first place. However, he decides not to ask; to ensure he doesn't offend her, there's no reason to tempt fate three times. He just takes joy in knowing he is able to say something to bring her amazing smile back to its rightful place.

As he walks back over to her, she's now fully smiling at him, and he says, "Not that I am complaining, but are you going to say something, or are you just going to smile at me."

Her grin widens as she says, "Yes, of course. You're welcome for the help with Karan. She's a good girl, and you're very sweet to care for her so deeply. She's lucky to have you." He smiles as he says, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Olivia smiles as she responds, "You're welcome." As they look at one another a little longer, he asks, "Are you sure I am not interrupting you?" She replies, "Yes. I am sure. You don't have to go. I could actually use some company."

He is glad to hear she wants him around; so he reaches his hand out to her, as he says, "Good, are you up for a little walk? I hear there's a gorgeous garden down one of these paved trails."

He sees her eyes widen, at the mention of the garden, as she says, "Yes, there is. I know it well." He smiles as she takes his arm, and they turn toward the trail, as he says, "Then lead the way beautiful lady." She returns his grin, and they step forward together, walking toward the garden.

Initially, they walk in silence, but again, it's comfortable. They take in the nature around them. The sounds, the smells, the colors, and the animals. It's all so breathtakingly beautiful.

The moment is so encompassing that they find themselves walking for several minutes before saying one word to one another. She appreciates him just walking with her, and not prompting her to speak. She needed the quiet, to settle her mind, but appreciates the company.

She notices, despite them being quiet, he hasn't let go of her hand yet. Who is this guy? This guy who is keeping her attention, she's only known for a few hours, and he's almost all she can think about.

When they come to a flight of stairs, he pulls her closer, and she obliges his request to be closer to him, so he can help her down the stairs. After he draws her near, his cologne fills her nostrils, and it's the most delightful scent she's ever smelled. She is so enthralled in his scent, she mistakenly says what she's thinking. "MMM you smell amazing."

She is mortified, once she realizes she's uttered the words aloud. Feeling the tension in her hand, he quickly says, "You smell incredible too Liv." Her anxiety dissipates and she smiles at him, as she says, "Thank you Fitz." When she says his name, he almost melts. The sound of his name on her lips, is like music. Beautifully written, and choreographed music.

They continue to walk, only this time, she finds her voice, and they begin to talk too. It's not long before they are talking and laughing, as if they are old friends. As they converse, she learns he's from Cleveland Ohio, he's single, and has no children. She also learns a wedding proposal is what relocated him to Georgia, several years ago, but the engagement fell through. So he's just been focusing on his career and doing some dating here or there, but nothing serious as of late.

She wants to know what happened to end his engagement; but she doesn't want to be nosey. If he wanted her to know, he would've told her. But she finds it interesting that any woman would've let him get away, after he'd given her a ring. As she thinks more about it; she begins to wonder more what could've gone wrong? Did he cheat? Did she cheat? Enquiring minds want to know. But, regardless, she's not asking. She knows that broken engagements can happen for a variety of reasons.

So she checks back into the conversation, getting out of her head. Just as he talks about his two siblings and his parents who live in Cleveland, along with other family members. He tells her they were the reason he was late to the mixer, and missed the meet and greet. She finds his story about his parents hilarious, and he adores hearing her laughter. During their walk, she also finds out he's an avid sports fan, and an athlete too. He played baseball and basketball in college and high school.

As he talks, she enjoys listening to him fill her in on his life. The moment feels free and easy. Everything about him just seems so honest and real. She wants to be skeptical, her mind is telling her to be. But after spending half a day with him, she's yet to find any real red flags.

She's simply enjoying him, and their time together. She's arrived at the point where this moment feels too good to ruin it by thinking about it too deeply. She hears her mother saying, "Let it be Livy. Just live, and let it be."

During their walk, she also shares bits and pieces about her background too. She tells him about growing up here in Atlanta, and going to school here too. She teases him about being an Ohio State Buckeye, telling him real college football resides in the SEC.

He laughs at her comment, and appreciates her knowledge of sports. He notices as she talks about her family life, she speaks endearingly about Harrison, and he listens as she bravely tells him about her parents. He kindly says, "Liv, I am so sorry that happened to you two. That's awful. Did the driver get convicted?"


	15. Chapter 15

Liv nods, as she says, "Yes, he did. He went to prison and served 10 years." She goes on to explain, the loss of their parents is what drives them to be officers of the court. As she tells her story, he looks at her with such loving eyes, she feels like she's talking to someone she's known all of her life. Not once does she feel uncomfortable or even sad. She just feels relieved.

After she finishes her story, she feels his grip on her hand become a little tighter, and it makes her feel warm inside. But as she talks more about her personal life, he notices she doesn't give much detail about her dating life. But, he doesn't push her, despite his excitement to know more. He feels confident that he has time to know more; so he lets it go.

As their walk continues, Olivia is quite amazed she's given him so much information about herself. She's never been one to talk so much about herself so soon after meeting anyone. But for some reason, she feels a comfort with him, she's never felt before, so the conversation just flows. With that smile he flashes her, he could ask for her social security number, and she'd probably rattle it right off.

As they round the bend, they finally stumble upon the beautiful garden of flowers, they were looking for. There's a bench in the middle of the garden, which overlooks a pond.

The scene is like a painting, you'd see in a museum. They both take in the natural beauty, as they walk over to the bench, and have a seat, where they continue to talk.

As they sit down together, he makes sure she's comfortable, and she advises she's fine. When he sits down, they both sigh, and take in the surroundings again, as he asks her about the inner workings of the courthouse.

He listens intently, but he also watches her lips as she speaks, and her eyes as they sparkle. He literally watches every aspect of her, as she sits next to him, and enjoys her completely. Her voice, her laugh, her smile. It all fascinates him, and he can listen to her say anything and find himself engaged.

Despite them just meeting, the romantic setting isn't lost on them. She looks around the garden, and says, "It's so beautiful out here." He looks at her, as she looks around, at the flowers, but he doesn't waver in his stare. Instead, he waits for her to look at him, which she does, and he says, "Yes, from where I am sitting, it is, exceptionally beautiful, almost intoxicatingly so."

His words instantly cause her to blush. He smiles seeing the reaction of his words on her. The heat between them, is starting to rise again, she can feel it. She's trying to keep the mood light. But who's she kidding. She's never had a man look at her, the way he's looking at her. She lets the silence surround them. It's just them, alone in the garden.

The longer they sit together, she takes it all in; it's like he's seeing all of her, and yet, she's unafraid. She feels his eyes on her, and she wants him to see, every inch of her. Because she wants to see all of him too, he has completely enthralled her.

As they sit in silence together, Fitz sees her contentment level with him increasing. He is also growing more gratified with her too. He's intrigued by her, and all the many facets that make her who she is. Despite them talking for so long, he still wants to know more about her. But he again manages to relax, and remind himself, there will be time to know more. Rome wasn't built in a day.

The stillness between them breaks, as they both notice a group of women walk by, on the opposing side of the pond. They are looking over toward them, and clearly talking about them. Olivia wants to roll her eyes, but she doesn't. Instead, she thinks to herself, the wolves are on the prowl.

She doesn't realize it, but Fitz picks up on her mood change, and he asks, "Are those ladies not friends of yours?" She instantly realizes her facial expression must have betrayed her. She feels a little embarrassed, being busted with some type of annoyed look on her face, which he obviously caught. She doesn't know what to say, and he can tell. He feels some discomfort coming over them, and he immediately regrets commenting on her mood.

So he says, "I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer that." He did it again, he said her name. Lord, the way he says her name, with such sweetness, and care. And the way he's trying to prevent upsetting her, or make her feel uncomfortable, makes her heart pitter pat, and she begins to smile uncontrollably.

He notices her smile, and says, "You have such a beautiful smile." She blushes again, as she responds, "Thank you. So do you." He grins in return, as he says, "Thank you." The moment feels absolutely perfect. But she feels like she owes him an explanation for her response to the women passing by earlier. So she says, "I apologize for my apparent look of annoyance a moment ago." He responds, "Why are you apologizing?"

She says, "Because it was rude of me to be that way. But that wasn't about me anyway. It was about you." Fitz grins as he asks, "How was it about me? I barely know them, other than a brief introduction earlier today."

Olivia says, "Don't be so modest Fitz. It's clear to see the ladies are after you, and those women aren't afraid to chase you down. As the newest, available bachelor on the bench, trust me you're on their short list."

Fitz understands what she's saying, but he wants to make it clear where his mind is concerning other women. She sees a bit of seriousness come over his face, as he says, "I don't think too many of them will be chasing me. But if they try to. It feels like it would be a waste of their time."

Olivia curiously responds, "Really, why is that?" To which he replies, "Because if I may be so bold to say it. I feel like I've already been caught. So there's no need for anyone else to chase me."

The implication of his words, weigh heavily on the moment, and they both process it. There's no mistaking his comment, he's making a play for her. Is he already caught by her? Is that what he's saying? It certainly feels like that's what he's saying.

As she sits with his words, she's freaking out inside, and feeling sort of like this can't be real. Because ironically, she starting to feel the same way about him. There's no place she'd rather be right now, than being here with him. But how is this possible?

Before this afternoon they didn't know each other existed. But here they sit, as if they've known each other for years. How could his words be more than flirtations? She is tempted to see where this rabbit hole leads.


	16. Chapter 16

As another air of silence comes over them; he looks at her face, as his words register with her, and she dives into her desire to flirt back with him, as she boldly asks, "Are you caught? Or are you caught up?"

He moves closer to her, as their knees touch, and leans into her, invading her space just enough to ensure she feels him, as he says, "Definitely caught. Caught by you Olivia Pope. What about you?"

At the close of his question, Olivia feels a fire burning inside her that's hot enough to boil water, damn this man is smooth. She's met someone who's as slick with their tongue as she is, and not shy about it, saying how he feels in the moment. She wants to answer him, but before she can, she hears another voice behind them.

They both stand and look behind them, at an usher who kindly says, "Excuse me, they are asking for everyone to come inside now." Fitz and Olivia both nod at the gentleman, with a smile, while honestly feeling great disappointment, as a moment they know has passed, they can't get back.

As the usher turns and leaves, they look at each other, and Fitz takes her hand, to lead her back up the trail. Again as they touch, they feel a current of electricity course through them. It takes everything for either of them to refrain from responding verbally.

Again, he holds her hand, as he leads her to the top of the path, and when they arrive at the top. They are still holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes, smiling. He steps closer to her, as he says, "To be continued?" She smiles at him, as she says, "Yes. Undoubtedly."

As they peer into each other's eyes, they both feel drawn into one another, and there's nothing but space, and opportunity between them. He wants to kiss her, and he's pretty sure she's open to it happening. But he's not completely sure if it's a good idea. Because she never voluntarily mentioned her personal life, in detail, and for some reason, he's having thoughts of Jake, who he's seen looking at her most of the afternoon, and he saw her outside talking with him.

She can tell that he's in thought, and wants to know what he's thinking about. So she says, "A penny for your thoughts." He snaps out of his mind, as he smiles and says, "Sorry. Something popped into my mind that distracted me." She quick wittedly replies, "You mean you're actually thinking about something other than me? Do tell."

Her brashness makes him blush, and she loves the reaction, as they share a laugh together, and he says, "Wow, you're something else." She replies, "Well, you did say you were caught by me, right?" He nods as he says, "Point taken."

She sees him smiling, but she's curious what he was thinking about. So she asks, "Are you going to tell me what distracted you?" He sighs and says, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She is now more intrigued, so she says, "Okay. Now you have to tell me, and I promise I won't judge you." He smiles at her, and her play on words, pertaining to his profession, and she smiles too.

She really is a pistol, he thinks to himself, as he says, "Okay. I was thinking about how I want to see you and talk to you again. But on a more personal basis." Her heart skips a beat, as she smiles at him, and she replies, "Okay, so maybe you should ask for my number."

He grins as he says, "I agree. But since you didn't clarify if you were seeing anyone else or not. I didn't want to make things awkward, by you rejecting me."

Loving how thoughtful he is being to her; she says, "I am single too; there's nobody in the picture, and for the record. I don't see much rejection between us in our future."

Her response causes them to share another smile, as he says, "Dually noted." Knowing this is a work function, and everyone is probably waiting for them, they proceed to walk back to the main building, but not before they exchange numbers.

Feeling good about their time together, but saddened it's come to an end. He escorts her back inside, where everyone is gathered. As they enter the ball room, they almost forget they are still holding hands. Something Karan and Abby both saw, along with a few others, like Jake and Harrison.

Once they both realize it, they drop hands, and Fitz is ushered over to join in on the final toast of the afternoon. Everyone chats for a while longer; Olivia notices all of the women talking with Fitz, and she sees he's politely engaging them. She moves around, again mingling with some guests, she hadn't spoken too yet, until the event comes to an end.

Feeling the need to visit the ladies room, due to all the champagne she's ingested. Olivia sends Abby a text letting her know she has to go to the bathroom, so she'll meet them out front.

After leaving the bathroom, Olivia is walking down the main hall, and her phone buzzes. She grabs it and reads a text from Fitz. It says, "It was a pleasure meeting you Liv, and I can't wait to see you again." With a smiling emoticon, she replies, "Well, you have my number, so use it the way it was meant to be used."

She didn't expect such a quick reply, but with a smile emoticon he responds, "I will, very soon. Good Night Liv." She smiles, as she reads the reply, and responds, "Good Night Fitz." As she's walking she's in thought about him. Wow, even his text messages hold her attention, she thinks to herself.

Completely lost in the moment, she turns the corner and as she looks up, she sees Jake. He's standing alone, as if he's waiting on someone. She prays it's not her, as she walks by him. But as she passes him, he bitterly says, "Did you enjoy your walk alone?"

Olivia looks at him, knowing he saw her with Fitz. But she doesn't stop, as she says, "Yes, I did. Good night Jake." She blows past him, and she can tell by the look on his face, he's pissed. But she doesn't care. At some point he's going to realize, who she spends her time with is none of his business.

She hears footsteps behind her, and she reaches in her purse, readying her taser gun, with her finger on the trigger. But suddenly, the footsteps stop, and she hears a woman's voice calling his name. She smiles, grateful someone else stopped him before she had to put a stop to him herself. Today was the first and last time he'll be touching her without her permission, and there not be a consequence.


	17. Chapter 17

As she exits the building, walking past the doorman, Olivia arrives at the car out front; just as Harrison and Abby are getting into the car. She slips into the back seat, ready to chat about the events of the day.

But as she settles into the seat, and the car takes off, there's an air of quiet that Olivia is far too familiar with. Whenever Abby and Harrison are this quiet, it means they've been arguing. Given the way Harrison is driving, it's clear he's in a rush to get her home, so they can finish fighting about whatever it is they are at odds about. Olivia never likes to get involved with their affairs, because it puts her in a difficult position, and she doesn't want to take sides. It's none of her business anyway.

Deciding not to fan the flames, she sits back in her seat, and flips through her phone for a few minutes. But the silence is unbearable. She's never been so happy to see him turning onto her street. As they approach the house, and he pulls into the driveway, she says, "Well, I hope you two work out your drama. Have a good night."

As she prepares to exit the car, Harrison sarcastically says, "If you weren't busy turning this business meeting into an episode of the bachelor, maybe we wouldn't have any drama."

Abby quickly says, "Harry, stop it! That's not fair, and you know it!" He replies, "What I know is my sister is better than that, I wouldn't have believed it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Olivia is completely shocked this argument they're having appears to be because of her. She quickly tries to process what she's hearing, and then leans forward as she asks, "H. What are you talking about?"

Harrison turns to look at her, as he says, "Are you really going to act like you and all of the other eligible women weren't chasing after Judge Grant like dogs in heat? Olivia looks at her brother with anger coursing through her, she can't believe he said that to her.

Feeling her anger taking over, she grabs her purse, and prepares to exit the car, as she says, "I don't know what in the hell you were looking at. But you certainly didn't see me chasing after anybody. I've never had to chase a man before dear brother, and I sure as hell am not going to start now. So I don't know what this is about. But with that remark, you can go straight to hell!"

After she exits the car, slamming the car door behind her. Harrison yells, "Don't slam my door!" Olivia storms into the house as she replies, "Shut up!" Abby lights into him for his comment to Olivia. She says, "You're an asshole you know that? She's not doing anything wrong. They are both single adults, who hit it off at a work function. What exactly is so wrong with that?"

Harrison responds, "Abby, this is between me and Liv. Why are you arguing with me about this?" Abby responds, "Because I am not going to let you bully her into feeling bad for being happy. You're dead wrong for this, and somebody needs to call you on your bullshit, so I am doing it. You may be mad at Liv. But you're going to deal with me too."

She gets out the car after finishing her sentence, and he asks, "Where are you going?" She responds, "You need to calm down, and figure out how you're going to apologize to your sister, while I am going to check on her." Harrison responds, "Abby, come on. Let's just go home. I am tired." Abby replies, "Harry, leave if you want. I know my way home."

Harrison hits the steering wheel, in frustration, as he watches Abby walk away from the car, and she's standing on Olivia's porch. He considers leaving, he knows he's right about this, and they are wrong. But he simply can't bring himself to leave. Not like this, knowing his sister and fiancé are both so upset with him.

While Harrison sits in the car, cooling off. Abby goes to the door, and presses the doorbell, but Olivia doesn't respond. She then knocks on the door, and says, "Livy, I know you're sitting in the dark in the living room. Come open the door."

She hears Olivia yell, "No. I'm fine go away." She can hear the tears and anger in her voice, and Abby sighs, as she says, "Liv. I am not going anywhere until I talk to you and I see you're okay. So either you're going to open the door, or I will use my key. But either way, I am getting in. So what's it gonna be?"

She suddenly hears a click, and the door swings open. She pushes the door open, closing it behind her, after she walks inside, following Olivia to the kitchen. They walk in silence, and when they meet at the kitchen island, Abby sits next to her friend, and sees the pain in her eyes, as she wipes the tears away, with tissue.

They sit for a minute, before Olivia asks, "Where's jackass?" Abby grins, as she says, "He's in the car." Olivia responds, "Why doesn't he leave?" Abby replies, "Because he knows better. He's wrong and you're right Liv. Don't let his bull headed thinking taint what you're feeling. He will come around."

Olivia looks at her as she says, "I hate it when he gets like this Abs." Abby takes her hand as she says, "I know sweetie. Me too. He means well; he just has to learn to leave well enough alone, and when it comes to you Liv. He honestly doesn't know what that is."

Olivia nods, she knows her brother's intentions are good. But he can be a real ass when he wants to be, especially when it comes to her. He just wants to keep her safe, but it drives her nuts when he becomes so overbearing. They sit together a little longer, in silence, but at least Olivia isn't crying anymore.

As they sit together, they hear a click, and footsteps, that break the silence. When they both look at the door, he's standing in the doorway, looking at them. He says, "Livy, I'm sorry."

She looks at her brother, and asks, "What are you sorry for H?" He walks into the kitchen, and sighs, as he says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for implying you were desperate. I know that's not true Liv. It's just that seeing all those women fawning all over him, and then you on his arm, it just pissed me off."

Olivia replies, "I accept your apology H. Thank you. But I need you to trust me H. Trust my judgment, I know what I am doing." Harrison sees the pleading in his sister's eyes, and he knows she's right. But he still says, "I get it Livy. You know I trust you. It's just that I know guys like Judge Grant. Hell I was him, and I don't want you to be womanized by him or any other man."


	18. Chapter 18

Abby sighs as she responds, "You really need to let this go babe. Think about it. If you changed, why can't he change? Why can't Liv be his reason for changing, like I was your reason for changing?" Harrison replies, "I hear what you're saying Abs. But I don't know enough about him to say that's the case."

After hearing their response, Olivia doesn't want to make it seem like she's expecting everything to be roses and lollipops. So she plays devil's advocate, as she replies, "First of all, you're right you don't know enough about him to judge him, or his intentions. Second, who's to say I want him to be a one woman man with me right now?" Harrison gives her a surprised look, as he asks, "What do you mean Liv?"

Olivia simply replies, "I mean we are both single H. You and I both know, it takes more than a few dates, to determine when, or if a relationship will develop into something more between two people. Maybe we end up dating a few times and nothing comes of it. Or maybe we end up together. I don't know what's going to happen or what the nature of our relationship will be.

But I do know that I am not willing to peg him as a womanizer, just because he's dating other women or because he attracts women. Because I also am dating other men, and I've been known to turn a few heads myself. So we're even in my eyes,"

Both Abby and Harrison now understand her response, and it makes sense. It's too early to tell what's going to happen between them. Only time will tell. Harrison nods as he replies, "I see your point Liv. I guess the other part that pissed me off was all the chatter about you two being together outside. You didn't hear the mumbling when you and Judge Grant came inside. The rumors had you screwing before we left the venue."

Olivia and Abby both roll their eyes, as Olivia says, "H. I will not live my life based on what rumors people are or are not passing around. Especially when it comes to everybody at that mixer. There's been rumors spread about every one of us here, and yet we've still held our heads up high, and did our jobs. So I am not sure why all of a sudden, I am supposed to care about rumors."

Harrison again has to consider her point; people are going to talk regardless, that's out of their control. Olivia sees her words are settling with him, and he's processing everything.

Abby reaches over to him, grabbing his hand, as she says, "Harry, you know she's right. She can't be responsible for what other people think. As long as she and Judge Grant do things the right way, who cares what anyone else says or does?"

Harrison looks at Abby, and says, "You're right. You both are. I just hate to think about this coming back to bite you later Liv. What about the ethical aspects of this situation? Or what if you and Judge Grant do make a go of it? Then you break up, and you're forced to work together. I mean, you don't know him. He could be an asshole Liv."

Abby rolls her eyes as she says, "Harry you're being ridiculous. There's no ethics violation to consider here. We all took Cyrus' class on ethics in college." Olivia replies, "Right. As long as Fitz doesn't preside over any cases I prosecute at any juncture. We are in the clear, and since he's not on my rotation as of yet. I don't see that being an issue any time soon."

Abby smiles as she says, "See, there you go. And as for relationships breaking up. It's life. It happens. They are both adults and I am sure they can separate personal and professional interactions. Lord knows both of us are already dealing with that, having dated various people ourselves, prior to us becoming an item."

He nods in agreement with her, she's right. They both have exes that work at the courthouse they see all the time. Both Abby and Olivia see Harrison is relenting, and the mood is starting to settle.

For the first time since they've been talking, they all are feeling better about the conversation. Olivia begins to reflect on the day, as she says, "It's been a crazy day." Harrison pulls up a seat, and sits down across from Olivia, at the island, as he says, "I agree. A lot happened today, most of it, the unexpected variety." Liv nods as she says, "Yeah, it was super weird. Jake was annoying me more than normal."

Abby replies, "Yes, I caught that. I think he was jealous of you talking to Fitz." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I think you're right. He tried to impress me by acting like he knew Fitz, from interning at his law firm before graduation. But Fitz didn't remember him."

Harrison and Abby both laugh as Harrison replies, "He's quite forgettable. So I could see that. Is that why he walked away with an attitude when I came over to you two?" Olivia nods, as she says, "Yes, and then later, when I went outside for some air. He ended up coming out there to discuss what happened. But I shut him down, and his simple ass, still tried to kiss me."

Harrison no longer smiling, stands up, as he responds, "He what?" Abby replies, "Baby, calm down. I'm sure she handled it without incident. Right Liv?" Olivia replies, "Yes. I did H. It's fine. After I shut him down, and he ran away." Harrison says, "Olivia, he's getting a little too bold for my taste. Are you sure you don't need me to talk to him?"

Olivia sighs as she says, "Yes. I am sure. He's harmless." Harrison replies, "Livy, I hope you're right. But if he ever crosses a line with you again. I need you to promise to tell me. His thirstiness isn't funny anymore; he's due for a conversation with me."

Olivia sees the concern in her brother's eyes, and she says, "H. I love you. But you've got to relax. We aren't in grade school anymore. You can't beat up every boy who does something stupid around me. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself."

Abby backs her up as she says, "She's right honey. She even carries that stun gun you bought her everywhere she goes. Don't you Liv?" Liv nods as she says, "Yes, I even had it with me tonight. Plus, remember Abby and I took those self-defense classes you signed us up for, and we aced them." Abby again cosigns, as she says, "Yeah, we did really well."

Harrison sees that his fiancé and sister are tag teaming him, and encouraging him to calm down. He hates to admit it, but it's working. These are the two most important women in his life, and he respects them and their opinions greatly. So if they say he needs to chill out, he is more inclined to do it.

The ladies look at him, and see that he's processing their words. He finally says, "Okay. You got me. I will back off. But you've got to keep your promise Livy. If he approaches you again, and tries to do anything you don't want him to do. Let me know." Abby and Olivia both take a sigh of relief, as they see he's relenting, and Olivia says, "I promise brother. I will tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

Harrison looks at his sister, and says, "Okay. I believe you Liv. I'm trusting you." She smiles as she says, "Thank you brother. Love you." He smiles back at her, and he leans over to hug her. They share a hug, and Abby says, "Awe, brother and sister love is so special." The moment is special, until Olivia gives Harrison a zerbert on his face, causing him to pull away from her quickly, and scream, "EEWWW!" Abby and Olivia burst out in laughter, as they watch him wipe his face with a napkin, in annoyance.

As the laughter subsides, Harrison's phone rings, and he says, "You're going to pay for that one. You're lucky my phone's ringing." Olivia laughs at him, as she says, "Whatever, tell Huck I said hello."

He replies, "I will." After answering the phone, and stepping into the living room, he says, "Hey, Huck. What do you have for me?" When Olivia and Abby realize they are alone, Abby asks, "So spill it now that Harry is gone." Olivia laughs as she and Abby share turnovers, and milk, and she looks at the door to make sure that Harrison isn't behind Abby.

She says, "Today was also weird, because I had a lot of thoughts running through my head. My mind seemed cluttered and unbalanced with thoughts about my past, work, our family, you name it. I thought about it." Abby smiles as she responds, "Even when you were talking to Fitz?"

Olivia looks at her and smiles as she says, "No, not when I was talking to him." Abby smiles as she responds, "Wow Livy. You like him huh?" Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. I do Abs. I think I like him a lot. Is that crazy? I mean I just met him, and I just can't stop thinking about him."

Abby giggles as she says, "Livy that's sweet, not crazy. So when are you two going to hook up?" Olivia replies, "I don't know. I left it up to him. He appears to be rather old school romantic. We exchanged numbers, but I am going to let him call me regarding a date. Even though we've already texted."

Abby's mouth falls open as she says, "What? What did he say? What did you say?" Olivia laughs as she says, "Shhh you're being too loud." Abby responds, "Sorry. This is too exciting to be quiet about." Olivia laughs at her friend's excitement for her, it's much appreciated.

She pauses for a moment, and she still hears her brother talking on the phone. So she tells Abby about the text, and she tells her about their conversation. Abby blushes as she hears about how sweet he was to her, and she absolutely adores the story her friend is telling with such love in her eyes.

When she finishes, Abby says, "Livy, you two really hit it off girl, give me five." Olivia laughs at her as they both slap high fives, as Harrison comes back into the kitchen.

He sees them smiling, and says, "Uhoh. What did I miss?" Abby responds, "Nothing, just girl stuff. No boys allowed." Harrison shakes his head as he says, "Whatever. I will find out at some point." Olivia and Abby laugh at his remark, knowing he's always one step behind them, when it comes to him being able to figure out their secrets.

Looking to change the subject, Abby asks, "So what did Huck want?" Harrison responds, "Oh, I have him and Quinn working on some investigative stuff for the Carson case. We go to court on Tuesday." Olivia asks, "I thought you were going to plea that out. What happened?" Harrison replies, "I have no idea. It's absurd. The kid has no priors and Cheryl is acting like she wants to go to trial over a quarter of an ounce."

Abby replies, "That is odd, if he doesn't have any pending cases. She's normally more reasonable." Harrison responds, "Yeah, I know. I've never had an issue with her before. I think it may be the new DA in Essex County." Olivia replies, "Yeah, I heard there was a shake up over there. Sounds like maybe the DA is trying to crack down on drug offenders. It happens every time there's a changeup top."

They all nod in agreement. But Harrison says, "I just hate to see a kid like this take an unnecessary hit, on his permanent record. But that's why I have Huck looking into it further, for leverage." Olivia responds, "Well, if there's any dirt to be found. Quinn and Huck will find it." They all agree.

They continue to chat for a while longer, finishing up the pastries Olivia baked that morning. And talking more about the conversations at the mixer. They trade stories of their various interactions, and make mental notes about pertinent information learned about the new justices, as well as discussing some of the boring topics discussed too. This reminds them all of how mind numbing those events can be. After a full recap of the day; Harrison and Abby leave for the evening to wind down from a long day. Still hoping to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

After hugging her family, and wishing them goodnight. Olivia changes into some leggings and a tank top; then she proceeds to make herself a spinach salad with salmon and strawberries, feta cheese and a raspberry vinaigrette dressing. While drinking a glass of wine, and catching up on her favorite show, Law & Order Special Victims Unit.

As she watches the show, she thinks about Fitz, and how he shared with her, his love for the show too. She wonders if he's also watching it or what he could be doing right now. Thinking about him makes her smile; largely because she'd love to snuggle with him, while watching television. He seems like the snuggling type. Not wanting to push things too fast in her head; she tries to refocus on the show. But, she fails miserably, because thoughts of him and their day together continues to dominate her focus, so she lets her mind wander about him.

While decompressing, from the day's events, meeting Olivia, and talking to his brother a moment ago. Fitz is sitting on the love seat in the sitting area in his room. As he sits back relaxing, he's freshly showered, and wearing a fitted T shirt and pajama bottoms.

As he ponders over the day, he of course starts thinking about Olivia. What a woman, he thinks to himself. He's not sure what the future holds for them. But he's anxious to find out. Because he's never been so drawn to a woman before. The way he's drawn to her. The thought of her makes him smile.

But his thoughts are short lived, when his phone rings, and he sees it's Jason. Fitz sighs, as he looks at the caller id. He's not answering. He's tired of telling Jason she'll call him when she's ready to talk.

When the phone stops ringing, he puts it down, and his thoughts go to the conversation he just had with Timmy. They discussed Karan taking off and running to Atlanta, leaving Jason behind and all of her responsibilities, without any notice.

Fitz agrees, that's not the most responsible thing to do. But he knows that if anybody can get her to talk, it's him. He knows his brother is right, she needs to talk about what's going on with her, and she needs to call Jason back. He deserves to know what's going on. He's got his suspicions about her, but he hasn't said anything. Because he wants to give her space, and time to figure things out. Of course Timmy doesn't agree with his approach. But then again, that's no surprise. Fitz and his brother couldn't be more different, in every sense of the word.

His brother Franklin Timothy Grant, is a blue collar police officer, ex-military hardnosed tough guy. He sees everything one way, which is his way, and that's probably why he's on his second wife, and from what his parents are saying, he may be on to wife number three if things don't change. Everyone is convinced the kids are the reason he's still married. If they didn't have kids, like his first wife, it's almost a forgone conclusion he'd be divorced already.

Despite their differences though, they are brothers, and they both agree that Karan has to face her truth, and deal with what's coming down the pipe. He's starting to believe that needs to happen sooner than he thought. Especially since she told him on the way home tonight she was going to go shopping for more clothes tomorrow.

Again, his thoughts are broken. This time it's a knock on his bedroom door, He calls out, "Come in!" He hears the door open, and seconds later, he sees Karan rounding the corner. She walks over to him, changed into her lounge wear, and she sits down on the couch next to him, as she asks, "What are you up to? Trying to get up the nerve to call Liv?" He smiles at her as he asks, "What makes you think I have her number?"


	20. Chapter 20

She grins as she asks, "Are you trying to say you don't have it?" He laughs as he says, "No. I have it." She hits him as she says, "Go ahead smooth operator." He smiles as he says, "Whatever, what's with the interest in me and Liv anyway?" Karan responds, "I don't know. I just think you two would make a cute couple. Like I was telling Liv you're both single. So why not?"

Fitz shakes his head as he asks, "Wait. When did you tell her that?" She replies, "When we were talking in the bathroom. I found out she was single and told her how you were gawking at her."

Fitz replies, "Oh God Karan! You have no filter." Karan laughs as she says, "What. I obviously didn't mess up anything, because we had that conversation before you two spent the day together outside."

He laughs at her sing song voice, she used to describe their time alone together. He has to admit she's right. Olivia didn't seem phased by his sister's lame match making attempt. In fact, he had no idea the fix was in. Which means, she must have been interested from the start, just like he was. The realization makes him smile, and Karan sees the smile on his face, as she asks, "What are you grinning about?"

He looks at her and says, "Nothing you need to be concerned with. Let's talk about you." Karan replies, "Nah, nothing going on here. I'd rather talk about you and Liv. Are you going to tell mom and dad about her?"

Fitz curiously replies, "Why would I tell anyone about her? There's nothing to tell. We just met, we haven't even decided if we're going to go out on a date." Karan smiles as she responds, "Come on Fitz. You're going to go out. Stevie Wonder can see the fire between you two. Did you two kiss when you were outside?"

Fitz laughs at her as he says, "No nosey. We didn't. It was a work function. So that would've been inappropriate." Karan grins as she says, "Hmm kind of like you two holding hands was inappropriate, but it still happened." Fitz responds, "You saw that?" Karan smiles as she says, "Tom Tom everybody saw that."

Fitz sits back on the couch, and takes a breath. Karan sees concern in his eyes, and asks, "What's wrong?" He replies, "I didn't realize that many people saw us holding hands." Karan replies, "Why is that a big deal?"

He responds, "It's not that it's a big deal per se. But it gets complicated when you have a romantic interest in someone you have a working relationship with, especially in our line of work. The question of ethics comes up, and that's something neither one of us needs to go through. Not to mention the run of the mill rumors that can start floating around."

Karan says, "Well, it can only get complicated or hectic if you let it. If you like Liv and she likes you. That's all that matters. You shouldn't let what other people say or think interfere with who you develop a relationship with. Besides, she's a definite upgrade from your usual contenders."

Fitz laughs and nods as he responds, "You haven't been here long enough, to know about the women I'm dating." Karan responds, "I'm pretty sure, there has to be at least a meal shared between two people, served at a restaurant, or at least on glass plates to be considered a date my dear brother."

Fitz laughs as he says, "I'm not that bad Karan." Karan smiles as she says, "Okay, maybe not. But it's fairly close to it. I'm certain you wouldn't be that way with Liv." He nods as he says, "True. Things would be different with her. But, please know that what you've described is a result of what the women you've seen me with want. It's not at all how I'd rather treat them."

Karan feels a little guilty for teasing her brother, so she says, "I know you're better than that. No worries. I'm just having fun at your expense." He smiles at her, as he says, "Good. Because you're opinion of me means a lot Karebear." Initially, she smiles in return, as she says, "Your opinion means a lot to me too."

There's a pause, and he sees her mood change. He asks, "What's wrong?" She sighs as she says, "I don't want to disappoint you." He replies, "Karan, disappointment is a part of life, but it's not the end of the world. Regardless of what you may do, that I don't like or approve of. I will always love you. We as a family will always love you, and will stand by you unconditionally. You know that right?"

She looks at her brother, and sees the good intention in his eyes. He's almost begging for her to talk to him, and she knows she needs to let this out. But she gets cold feet and says, "I thought I heard you talking to someone a while ago." Fitz thought he had her, and is a little disappointed she didn't relent, and advise of her troubles. But he's determined to hear from her, and he knows this will do the trick.

He replies, "Yeah, I was talking to Timmy." Karan sits back, and rolls her eyes, as she asks, "What did he want?" Fitz responds, "I'll give you one guess." She sighs as she says, "I need him to butt out of my business. I don't need him meddling in my affairs."

Fitz replies, "I know Karebear. But he's worried about you. We all are. Me, mom and dad, Timmy, and Jason. It doesn't help that Jason is calling me and Timmy, almost around the clock about you."

She looks at him, as if his words are starting to penetrate the shield of anger she was sporting a moment ago. He sees her eyes soften, as she says, "I just needed time to think. That's all. There's a lot to consider, and I'm just over it."

Fitz caringly replies, "Karan, I promised I wouldn't push you to talk to me, and I mean it. But I need you to understand, you can't just walk away and leave people with their feelings just because you're not ready to deal with yours. Regardless of whether you want to talk to me or the rest of the family about what you're going through. Jason deserves to know what's going on. Because it's clear it involves him directly."

Fitz sees her demeanor shift, as she says, "He deserves something alright." Seeing that clearly there's something not quite right going on between them, but needing to know more. He asks, "What's that mean Karan?"

She takes a breath, and grabs a tissue, as tears well up in her eyes, and she says, "I know you're right. I need to get this out, and I need to address it with him once and for all. But I just. I don't know where to start. It's an unbelievable mess; I'm honestly still waiting to wake up and have this be a bad dream."

He lets her tears fall, and allows her to take a moment. Then he says, "How about you start at the beginning. Just tell him what you're feeling, and how you got to this point. He gave you a ring for a reason, and you accepted that ring, despite you not wearing it right now. So something has to give."

She looks up at him, and he sees her anger deepen, as she says, "To hell with him!" Again, she dries her eyes, and sits up straight on the couch, as she tries to steady her thoughts. Seeing her in thought, he waits for her response. He wasn't ready for her response. He can't help but think, what in the hell did he do?

When the silence breaks, she says, "I'm not marrying him." Fitz replies, "Why not?" She looks at her brother and says, "Because he's a cheating, lying, manipulative bastard, and I can't marry someone I can't trust, or someone who claims he doesn't trust me. Especially, since he's the one who caused all of this fuckery to happen."

Fitz can't believe what he's hearing. He knew something was up, but he never thought this was it. He faces her, with great concern in his eyes, as he says, "What are you saying? Did he cheated on you?" She nods as she takes a breath. She knows she has to tell him the whole truth. So he can get a full understanding of why she's so out of sorts.

As he looks at her, she says, "Yes, but it's more complicated than that." She sees the confusion in his eyes as he says, "How complicated can it be Karan? Either he cheated or he didn't."


	21. Chapter 21

She sighs as she says, "Just listen to me, and let me explain." Growing impatient, but willing to relax, so he can understand her issue. He says, "Okay, go ahead."

She breathes deeply, and then says, "Jason and I had an open relationship." Fitz looks at her with complete puzzlement. Before he replies, she says, "Before you say anything, I know it sounds bad. At the time, I just thought it was what I needed to do to keep him happy, and for us to be together, because I loved him. I would've done anything for him, because I thought that's what you're supposed to do when you love someone."

Fitz sees the sadness in her eyes, as he hears her words. He knows there's nothing worse than loving someone and giving them all you have, to make that person happy, only to realize they didn't love you back.

He empathizes with her situation, and he doesn't want to say or do anything that will upset her. But he wants to confirm with her what he's heard. So he says, "So, you're saying, you agreed to this open relationship with him, because it was what he wanted?"

She nods as she says, "Yes. But I don't blame him for that part, because I know it was my choice to do it or not. He told me it was a chance for us to keep our sex life fresh, and even introduced me to a couple who were married and happy, who were swingers."

Fitz thinks to himself, damn, he sold her a bill of goods. Right now he's angrier than ever at Jason. But he manages to keep his cool, and he continues to listen to her.

He checks back in to the conversation, as she continues, and says,  
"The part that's unnerving to me, is that recently, I found out that not only has Jason been sleeping with Melanie behind my back. But now it seems like he only wanted to have an open relationship, so he could sleep with her. Which means it was never about us and having a better sex life, or not getting bored with one another, blah, blah, blah. He literally just wanted his cake and eat it too, and I fell for it. I fell for it hook, line, and sinker, like a dumb ass. Because I thought he loved me. I went against everything I believe in, for him. And look where it got me."

Fitz feels bad for his sister. She has really been taken for a ride, and there's no one she can blame but herself. That's one of the worst feelings in the world, and the only thing that makes you feel better, is time. He snaps out of his thoughts, and says, "Kar, I am so sorry you're going through this." She nods, as she says, "Thanks. I just wish that were it. But the plot thickens. After the huge fight he and I had. I found out I was pregnant." Fitz closes his eyes at first, feeling even worse for her. But then he realizes what she said, and asks, "Was, what do you mean was?"

The tears now begin to fall, as she looks at him. He's waiting to hear her finish. She sees the look in his eyes, and through her tears, she says, "I didn't do it Fitz. I didn't kill my baby. I swear I didn't. But Jason doesn't believe me. He accused me of aborting the baby, because of what's going on. But I wouldn't do that."

Fitz sees her getting more upset, and her breathing is becoming erratic. So he says, "Okay. Calm down Karan. Take a breath for me and relax. There's no rush. Take your time." He wants to hear from her, but he won't be able to hear anything if she hyperventilates.

She takes his advice, and dries her eyes again. She pauses, and recalls the breathing exercises Olivia taught her. She begins taking deep breaths, and the anxiety begins to reduce. He sees her breathing, and notices after a few minutes, she's settling down.

She looks at him, and he says, "Good job Kar. If you're up to it. Continue." She nods, feeling better, she sniffles as she says, "I'm not pregnant anymore, because the week before I came here, I had a miscarriage."

Fitz sees the overwhelming emotion in her eyes, his heart breaks for her. She hugs him tight, as tears stream down her face. He holds her tight too, in his arms, and allows her to sob, as he rubs her back, and he rocks her in his arms, until her tears lessen.

When she's done. She pulls away from him, as she sits up, and she looks at him, with tear stained eyes, as she says, "Do you believe me?" He takes a breath, as he looks into her eyes, and says, "Yes. Of course, I believe you." He sees the relief on her face, when she hears him speak.

He then says, "Karan, why did you hold on to this so long on your own?" She responds, "Because I wanted to try to fix it. I didn't want to come running to you or the family. God knows I didn't want to hear Timmy's mouth, that self-righteous jerk."

Fitz responds, "Be nice Kar. He's still your brother." She annoyingly replies, "Whatever, he's an ass, and you know it. He loves when either of us mess up. It's like he takes joy in it or something. As if our struggles somehow make him feel better about his shit show of a life."

Fitz can't dispute her feelings, he's felt the same way about their brother, on various occasions. He's definitely not the guy you call when you need to be comforted. But still he says, "Karan, I am not disputing what you're saying about Timmy. But I think your focus needs to be on dealing with your situation, instead of contemplating how to deal with his reaction to your situation. The bottom line here is, you don't have to whether things like this alone."

She nods as she says, "I know. I just thought it would be better to do it alone." He responds, "No. You thought it would be easier to do it without talking about it. But tell me, how's that working for you?"

Karan sadly admits, "Not very well." He responds, "That's an understatement. You were about to slip into a panic attack a moment ago, and that's never been you. Which means you're letting this affect you immensely, and you're not dealing with it in it's entirety. You can't do it by yourself Karan, nobody can."

As he talks to her, he sees the look in his sister's eyes, and he begins to feel bad. He feels like he's dumping on her, and not letting her express how she's feeling. Which is the opposite of what he wanted to do.

So he says, "I'm sorry Karan. I don't mean to preach at you. I just don't want you to think you have to do this by yourself. You have family. We may be somewhat dysfunctional, but we are still family."

Karan nods in agreement, as she says, "I understand. I'm sorry for not reaching out sooner." He sighs as he says, "Thanks. It's okay. I guess it's good you reached out at some point." She responds, "Yeah."

There's a slight pause, before he asks, "Have you thought about talking to a therapist?" Karan replies, "No, I didn't think I needed one." Fitz responds, "Well, it might be good to talk to one at least a few times Kar. Just until you get a handle on your feelings about everything. Things are going to get more difficult before they are going to get better, and a therapist will give you someone to vent to, and also give you techniques you can use to help you when you're in crisis. Like the breathing exercise you just did."

The reality of the impending change that's ahead begins to settle on her. Karan responds, "I didn't think about that." Fitz says, "I know. It's a lot to consider. But it's definitely something to think about."


	22. Chapter 22

Karan nods as she says, "I agree. Therapy may not be a bad idea for me. I know I also still need to talk to Jason. So maybe seeing a therapist first would be best." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. I think that's a great idea. Maybe that will help you settle your feelings before you talk to him."

Karan agreeably says, "I'm going to need all the help I can get for sure. Every time I try to call him. I get angry all over again. I just keep thinking about the fight we had before I left. I can't believe he honestly thinks I aborted our baby. What a douche!" Fitz sees her rage, and says, "You have every right to be angry Karan. He did that to you because of his own guilt about his behavior. You know that right?"

She nods as she says, "I am beginning to see that yes. It just pisses me off. Because while I admit I considered abortion, because of our impending break up, and not wanting to be attached to him for the rest of my life, by sharing a child. I'd decided to keep the baby, and I never would've had the abortion without talking to him about it first."

Fitz understands her anger, and he feels terrible that she's going through such a difficult time with this guy. But he reminds her this isn't about her. So he says, "Karan, you can't let his ignorance get to you. He's not worth being angry with, because he doesn't matter. Only you matter."

Karan replies, "Thanks, I am trying to wrestle with my emotions, but it's tough. I just can't believe he had the audacity to argue with me, and tell me I'm not trustworthy. I wanted to punch him in the face when he said it to me. How the fuck does that make sense? He cheated on me, with my best friend, but I'm not to be trusted. You've got to be fucking kidding me." Fitz responds, "You're right. It doesn't make sense, and when you're dealing with a guilty, dishonest person, who doesn't want to take responsibility for his or her behavior, nothing they say makes sense."

Karan replies, "Good point brother. I really do need to stop trying to make sense of his actions. I knew I had to get out of there to help me think. That's why I packed a bag, and I came here. I couldn't go to mom and dad's. I didn't want to deal with their nagging, we both know Timmy's is definitely not an option, and going to any other family member's houses, just seemed even more problematic."

Fitz now understands why she chose to come see him; he knows if the roles were reversed. He would've made the same choice to stay with her too. So he says, "Well, I am glad you came here Karan. You definitely did the right thing separating yourself from him, and leaving the environment by coming down here. But, have you thought about what you're going to do going forward?"

She looks at him, and says, "Today I've been thinking a lot about that. That's how Liv and I became friends in the bathroom." Fitz replies, "You told her about this?" Karan responds, "No. Not exactly. I got a text message from Melanie, and I was crying and upset after responding to her. Olivia saw me, and when she offered to help me by going to get you. I had a panic attack, and she helped me through it."

Fitz is very grateful Olivia was there to help his sister, but he's also very concerned about Karan's panic attack. So he says, "That's great she was there for you Kar. But why did you have a panic attack?" She sighs as she says, "I guess the stress related to the situation, and the thought of telling you, not being sure what you'd think of me, kind of freaked me out. I really screwed up this time."

Fitz sees the search for forgiveness in her eyes, and he says, "We all have lapses in judgment Karan. Nobody is perfect. But it's how we rebound from those missteps that matters, not necessarily the mistakes themselves. I know that right now, being with Jason is something that feels like nothing more than a huge blooper, you want to forget. But soon, you'll realize the experience has taught you something. Even Melanie's part in this will have taught you something once you've processed it all. Believe me, learning from your blunders, and the gaffes of others, is the key."

Karan appreciates her brother's reassurance and caring tone, and she can feel herself settling down, as she says, "Thank you Tom Tom. I appreciate you." He smiles at her, and hugs her as he says, "You're welcome Karebear. It's what I'm here for. That and breaking Jason's jaw, for being an absolute jackass."

His reply makes Karan smile, and she giggles a bit. As she says, "Okay, what we don't need is you going to jail for assault Judge Grant. That's not a good look for your career." He smiles as he says, "True. But the thought of him riling in pain makes me feel better. You deserve better than him Karan. You know that right?"

Karan nods as she says, "Yes. I do. That's another reason I needed to come down here. I wanted to clear my head, because I know that if I'd stayed in Cleveland, it wouldn't be long before I would've been back at the apartment with him. Just because staying with our parents would've drove me back home." Fitz nods as he says, "That makes sense. Have you been able to come up with a plan since you've been down here?"

She replies, "Yeah. I have. As I said. Not only am I not marrying him. But I am done with him. I can't deal with his bullshit anymore. I refuse to accept his behavior, and his refusal to admit he was wrong for cheating."

Fitz's eyebrows raise as he asks, "You mean he didn't even apologize?" Karan scoffs, as she says, "No, he basically blamed Melanie's advances toward him. As if that's an excuse. He even said if I didn't have her around so much they wouldn't have spent so much time together."

Fitz feels himself getting upset again, and says, "He's a fucking pig. I can't believe he was actually calling me and Timmy, acting like he wanted you to come home. Wait until I talk to his punk ass again."

Apart of Karan, wants her brother to lose it on her now ex-boyfriend. But, the adult part of her, knows it's pointless, and she needs to handle it. So she says, "I appreciate you being mad at him too, but honestly he's not even worth your breath. He's my baggage. So let me take care of getting rid of him, okay."

Fitz wants to tell her no. But he sees the persistence in her eyes. He sees that she's ready to deal with him, and rightfully, she should be the one to put her ex in his place. But he says, "Karan, I will let you run with this for now. But, you know you need to tell the family about this right."

She hangs her head at first, and groans for a bit. Before saying, "I'm not telling them everything. Just about the cheating part." Fitz replies, "I agree with that. They don't need to know that part. But I want you to let Timmy go with you when you go get your things, in case Jason has any violent ideas."

Karan responds, "I don't think he'd be physical with me though." Fitz sighs as he says, "You didn't think he would cheat on you either, but here we are. If you've learned nothing else from this Karan, know that he's the one that's not to be trusted, and he's the one that's most unpredictable." She hears her brother stressing his words, and she knows he may have a point.

So she says, "Okay. I will take Timmy with me. It may actually be fun to see him scare the shit out of Jason. He's always been afraid of him." Fitz smiles as he says, "Good. Now he'll have a reason to be scared. Timmy may be an ass toward us sometimes, but he'll defend us to any outsider." Karan nods in agreement with his sentiment.

As they sit together, the air between them feels clearer. But Fitz has a nagging feeling he has to express. So he says, "Kar, I'm not going to ask you the details of your open relationship with Jason. But were you safe?" She suddenly feels an awkwardness, she didn't feel previously. But she knows it's too late to be squeamish. So she says, "Yes, I was safe. I always practiced safe sex." He replies, "Good. I'm glad to hear that." She smiles at him, and he returns the smile.

Fitz feels somewhat better, now. He'd rather not know any of this, but he is glad she felt comfortable enough with him to share it. He knows that he's her confidant, and he appreciates how much she trusts him, and how she looks up to him. It makes him think about the example he's setting for her.

She sees him in thought, and she asks, "What are you thinking about?" He snaps back to reality, as he says, "I just hope that I am setting a good example for you Karan. I appreciate your loyalty to me, and how you revere me. But I'm not sure I'm always deserving of it."

Karan replies, "Fitz, you're an amazing person, and a great brother. It's because of all the support and love you've given me that I always feel safe with you. So I'd say you've done a great job being a big brother and role model for me. Don't doubt yourself."


	23. Chapter 23

Fitz feels a sense of warmth and love from his sister, which makes him grin, as he says, "Thanks sis. You're pretty amazing yourself as a person, and a sister." She replies, "Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome."

They share a hug, and exchange I love you's, and Fitz says, "I need you to do me a favor though." She curiously responds, "What is it?" He replies, "Don't ever sacrifice who you are to be with anyone else ever again. In the end, it's simply not worth it, and it's not love. Because someone who loves you, would never ask you to do that, or allow you to do that, to be with them."

She hears him, and has to agree. If there's nothing else she's learned from this situation, it's that very lesson. So she responds, "I promise I won't be making this mistake again, lesson learned." He nods as he replies, "Good. Now, let's go eat. Are you game to make homemade pizza with me?"

Karan's face lights up, as she says, "Yay! I'd love that. Your pizza is delicious. Hmm, maybe we can invite Liv over." He laughs at her facetious remark, as he says, "Funny. Very funny." They laugh together, as he thinks to himself, she'll be over soon, very soon if he has anything to say about it.

They get up together, and go into the kitchen, to make dinner together. He's still somewhat worried about his sister. But he feels better knowing what's going on with her, and that she's trending toward being able to help herself. But for now, they will just make dinner and hang out together.

 ** _Thank you for reading this fanfiction tale. I know this was a hefty installment, and I hope you enjoyed it. Olitz finally met. I hope it survived the hype of the previous chapters. Kudos to those who guessed Karan was pregnant. You got half the plot twist right lol._**

 ** _There was a lot of emotion expelled in this installment. Olivia, Harrison, and Abby had it out. Then Fitz and Karan. But it sounds like everything is on the mending path's between families. Or is it? Nothing is what it seems in fan fiction land lol. Next Olitz we find out what's next for Olitz, they discuss having their first date, and of course more life happens. When is Jake going to catch a clue? All of this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice. PS I haven't forgotten about Timing is Everything and The Path to Vermont. I plan to continue those stories too. It's just that right now, this story has my focus. So please keep reviewing, and commenting to let me know what you think. Be blessed._**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Next Day**

It's early Sunday morning, and Fitz is in the middle of his workout at the athletic club. Despite having a gym at his house, he was encouraged to come out with a colleague to work out on a visitor's pass, and so far, he's very satisfied with the equipment they have available.

As he powers through the last of his cardio, before hitting the weights, he reflects on his evening. He woke up with tons of energy today, he needs to burn off, seemingly because the first person he thought about when he woke up, was the same person he went to bed thinking about last night.

How he could be this enamored by Olivia so quickly, is unbelievable to him. But it's apparent that he is quite taken by her, and there's no way to hide it. Especially since he sent her a good morning text, which he now feels a little uneasy about, because Karan told him he doesn't want to appear overly eager. He agrees with her, he doesn't want to scare Olivia off. But on the other hand, he wants her to know he likes her. So where's the line? He wonders. Where is the line indeed?

As he finishes the last 10 minutes on the elliptical, his mind shifts, and he begins to reflect on his night after making pizza with Karan, and watching a movie with her. She retired to her bedroom, to talk to their parents. Something he was proud of her for doing, especially since she did it without any additional prodding from him.

Surprisingly, she even called Timmy, and he was very supportive toward her, after giving her a hard time at first, just because. Something Fitz didn't doubt would be the case. He knew Timmy wouldn't pass up his chance to tease her, but he also knew in the end, he'd be there for her.

Timmy and Fitz also talked for a while too, because Timmy needed to vent about Jason. They had a long and productive conversation, due to Fitz working to convince him not to go after Jason for his terrible treatment of their sister.

In the end, both he and Timmy are in agreement that they'll stay out of the situation between Jason and Karan, as long as the situation remains civil. But Timmy did joke that he sees some traffic tickets in Jason's future, something that made both of them laugh, as they bonded over wanting to protect their baby sister.

After his conversation with his brother; Fitz got caught up in a Law & Order marathon. He laid in bed watching the show, and thinking of Olivia. He wondered if she was up too, but wouldn't dare text her that late, so he watched TV until he fell asleep, with her on his mind, leading him to the current moment.

The sound of the machine beeping, alerts him to his last round being complete. He removes his ear buds, in time to hear someone say, "Man, you're really getting after it." Fitz looks over, as he steps off of the machine, and sees it's his colleague, Eric, who invited him to the club. He replies, "Well, it's a gym. So, I'm in the right place for it."

Eric nods as he says, "Yeah, well, you're putting on quite the show, my man." Fitz gives him a look of confusion, but then sees him nodding at a few ladies standing near them, and looking in their direction. Fitz sees the ladies, and notices them smiling. One woman waves at him, and he waves back at her, then says, "Well, it's time to hit the weights."

After he grabs his bag, he walks away, and Eric chases behind him, as he calls his name, and says, "Hey Fitz. What's up man?" Fitz stops and looks at him, as he says, "What do you mean?" Eric is giving him a look of absolute confusion, as he says, "Man, did you see those women in there? The blonde was checking you out big time. Hell, she even smiled at you, and winked. How could you just walk away from her? That's rude."

Fitz looks at him in thought. He wasn't trying to be rude. He thought the ladies were just being friendly, that's why he honestly didn't pay the woman any mind. As he comes out of his head, he says, "Eric, I wasn't trying to be rude. But I'm just here to work out. I'm not here to meet women or socialize."

Eric shakes his head as he says, "Man, this is an athletic club. Not a run of the mill gym. It's why folks join. To sort of meet people while working out. You know like networking."

Fitz now understands why he was invited. Apparently, Eric wanted him to come with him, thinking they'd pick up women. Now he realizes why he was so excited to find out he was single.

With this realization, Fitz is annoyed, but he responds, "Eric, I thought you were interested in showing me the club. I didn't know you wanted to turn this into a double date of sorts. Had I known, I would've declined your offer." Eric responds, "It wasn't planned Fitz. But hey, we're two single guys, and they are single women. I mean you do the math."

Fitz understands his point, but he says, "I get it man. But, again, I'm not interested in meeting any ladies. I just want to work out. So, I'm sorry. I am not able to participate in some sort of impromptu date." Eric can't believe him, he says, "Fitz, come on man. She's digging you. You can't tell me you didn't notice." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah, at the end I noticed Eric. But still, I'm going to have to pass."


	25. Chapter 25

Eric shakes his head again in disbelief, but says, "Damn, I don't understand you man. Do you have so many women on rotation, you're above random meetings huh?" Fitz laughs at him, as he says, "It's not like that at all Eric. My head's just in a different space right now. That's all. So, if you excuse me, I'm going to the weight room, and then I'm heading out, okay?"

Eric sees the seriousness in Fitz's face; he's not budging. So he takes a breath, and decides to relent, not wanting to tick him off. Fitz sees Eric thinking, and although, he could easily give in, and bail him out, by entertaining the ladies.

He knows it would be uneventful, because he'd be faking interest. Eric's words snap him from his thoughts, as he says, "Okay bro. I guess it's more fun for me. But if you change your mind, we'll be around for a while. So just text me."

Fitz smiles as he says, "It's all you man. Have fun." The men share a laugh, and part ways. Seeing that he's alone in this one, Eric heads back into the cardio center, where he sees the ladies still waiting for him. He thinks to himself, he's enough man for the both of them, if necessary.

Fitz walks into the weight room, and he begins his set. The weights are solid, he likes the ones he has at home. But for the time being these will work. He hits his reps hard, now working off some new frustration from his conversation with Eric. He also uses the fuel, of Jason's treatment of Karan, to help motivate him thru his intense upper body session. He's locked in, and focused, ready to burn off his energy in a healthy way.

Olivia arrives at the West Chester Athletic club, parking in her usual space. She woke up full of energy, and after reading the good morning text from Fitz. Her day has gotten exponentially brighter already. She didn't expect to hear from him at all today, with the social rules of dating warranting a two day cooling off period after the initial meeting. But clearly he's either not concerned about the rule, or he doesn't acknowledge it.

Regardless of his reasoning, she can't say she doesn't like his approach. In fact, she adores it. Before getting out of her car, she reads the text again, "(Smile emoticon) Good Morning Liv. Hope you have a beautiful day."

As she reads the text again, she can literally hear him saying the text, and it makes her grin. She isn't sure if she's more taken by the fact that he had her on his mind first thing in the morning, and had the presence of mind to text her. Or the actual sweetness of the text itself. Either way, she's fascinated. It sounds crazy, but yes, she likes him a lot already.

As she sits in the moment, it dawns on her to respond to him. But she doesn't know what to say. She thinks for a moment, and then begins to type. "Thanks for the sweet greeting. Good morning to you too. I hope you enjoy your day (smile emoticon)."

After sending the text, she sits in her car, still smiling. She feels like a schoolgirl. This man is ruining her, and she can't help but smile and enjoy the affect he's having on her. She just sent the text, and yet she can't wait for his reply. Realizing, she needs to get it together, she snaps out of her starry eyed phase, and prepares to go inside, and put some of this energy to good use.

As she walks across the parking lot, she waves to the parking attendant, and heads inside, with her music already cued up, and her earbuds in. But as she walks through the doors, she sees a black Range Rover, with a buckeye banner around it's license plate. It catches her eye, but she shirks it off.

As she walks through the lobby of the club quickly, not wanting to socialize, just wanting to work out. She makes a beeline for the elevator, and heads to the indoor track on the first floor. She has her music on, and she's getting her mind right, for her workout. Today feels like a run and swim day.

After her warm up stretches, and a three mile run. Olivia heads to the locker room to change. As she's using the facilities, she hears two women in the bathroom talking. She overhears one woman say, "Did you see the new guy? He's hot." The other woman responds, "Yeah, I saw him. I hope he joins. He's heard he's here on a visitor's pass. I wonder if he has a girlfriend though. I didn't see any ring on his finger."

The first woman replies, "Girlfriend or not; I need some of him honey, damn. The way he was working out on that elliptical, sweating and thrusting, without holding on to the bars. MMMHMMM girl, his core is strong as hell!" The second lady says, "MMM a strong core is everything girl. I thoroughly enjoyed is performance on that machine too. Heck I was so distracted, I almost fell over on the stair master."

The ladies laugh, as the first woman says, "Girl please, you weren't even trying to sweat during that fake workout. It's hard to look cute when you're sweating." The lady agrees as she says, "Yes, girl. No sweating allowed for sure. Unless its the right kind of sweating, you know." The women again laugh in agreement and slap hands.

Olivia is thoroughly irked by these women drooling over this mystery man. The thirstiness of their comments are ridiculous. It reminds her of why she had reservations of joining the athletic club in the first place. Most of the women are here for hook ups, and honestly, some of the men are too. Only a few people are actually members of the club to work out seriously, and maybe do some platonic networking. Ready to escape the moment; Olivia flushes the toilet, Olivia opens the door, and the ladies turn to face her, as she walks toward the sink.

They nervously flash a smile toward her, and she smiles in return, as she says, "Good morning ladies." They reply, "Morning." Now that Olivia sees their faces, she knows them very well. They are among the group of women who are always trouncing on the new members. Women like these, aggravate her to no end, because they seem to think their only power is between their legs.

After she finishes washing her hands, she nods at the ladies, and dismisses herself. She changes into her swim suit, and cover-up in the locker area, and heads to the basement to the pool. She loves this pool, because it's almost always available, by it being indoors and in the basement. The facility has three pools, one outside, and one on the main floor. People who just want to swim, tend to go to the pool in the basement. But those who want to be seen and hang out use the pools on the main floor, inside or outside.


	26. Chapter 26

After stepping off of the elevator, she walks down the hall, past the weight room, and cardio center, to get to the pool hall. She notices a few people working out as she walks by, and continues to make the trek, to her promised land. She steps into the pool hall, and just as she hoped, the room is empty. Despite there being a window that looks over into the pool hall, she has the space to herself, and she's excited about it.

After setting up her blue tooth speaker, paired with her phone, and playing her music. She does some preliminary stretching. As Bass nectar's, butterfly begins to play, she begins to feel the music, and she slips into a trance that settles her, as she finishes her stretches.

 **In The Weight room**

Fitz finishes his workout, and he feels great, as he gets up off of the bench, and downs a bottle of muscle milk, and chases that protein drink. After finishing his drink, he grabs his bag, and removes his ear buds. He walks out of the weight room, saying good bye to a few guys he's befriended on his visit, and walks down the hall.

However, he goes the wrong way. But he doesn't realize it, because he sees a text from Olivia. When it pops up, he smiles, and reads it immediately. He reads it out loud, and despite it's simplicity. He thinks it's great. Not sure if he should reply, and remembering Karan's warning of not being desperate. He decides not to reply to her, right now.

It's at that point, he looks up, and sees he's down a hall way that he doesn't recognize. But then he sees the swim hall sign, and the elevator sign. He then understands, it's a big circle. So he continues down the hall, following the sign. While walking he passes the window, looking into the swim hall.

More notably though, he sees a woman stretching, and bending over. Normally, he wouldn't stare. But she catches his eye immediately. His eyes scan her from her feet to her head. All that he can tell from the image, is that she's not very tall, maybe 5ft 6, and she has caramel colored skin.

Her back is to him, so the gist of what he sees is a voluptuous rear end, thick thighs, and sculpted legs. He's intrigued by her movements, because she's so graceful. He begins to feel like he's spying, but he can't look away. It's then, he notices she's moving rhythmically, and then he hears the music. Right away, he smiles because of the music and the artist. Now he has to know who she is. As if someone above heard him, she turns around, and walks toward the diving board, and when he sees her face, he can't believe it.

A grin spreads across his face, as he sees her slip on her goggles, and she climbs the ladder to the high dive. When she reaches the top; he watches as she walks out on the plank, and she does a front twist dive, that appears to be picture perfect.

He's in awe of her. Did that just happen? He asks himself. He sees her pop up, and then begin to swim back and forth. He could watch her for hours if she let him. What seemed like hours, that he's watching her, is more like a few minutes. But it's definitely time well spent in his mind.

His phone buzzing, is what causes him to break his attention from her. He sees it's a text from an acquaintance, asking about plans for tonight. He considers meeting up with the woman, but decides not to give an answer right now.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he continues to watch Olivia in the pool. He catches her just as she's back at the top of the high dive, and she does a backward dive that looks Olympic caliber. When he sees her body in the air, and watches her slip into the water, he says, "Wow."

The captured moment has him smiling and even more interested in her. But his moment is broken when his phone rings. He sees it's Karan calling. So he has to go. He doesn't want to, but he has to. So he answers the phone, as he watches Olivia swim one more lap.

After answering the phone, Karan asks, "Hey, where are you? I thought we were going to brunch." He replies, "I'm on my way." Despite him answering her, she hears the distraction in his voice, so she asks, "What are you doing?"

He casually says, "Watching Liv swim." Karan smiles as she replies, "Does she know you're watching her?" Fitz suddenly feels guilty, as he says, "No." Karan shakes her head as she excitedly says, "Then get out of there before she does notice. First your texting her the same night you meet, and sending morning text messages the next day, and now you're watching her swim. What does that sound like to you?"

Fitz catches her drift, and politely turns away from the window, and heads toward the elevator, as he says, "I'll be home in twenty minutes." Karan responds, "Good answer. See you when you get here."

Karan hangs up with her brother smiling. She knows he's really taken by Liv, and she's happy for him. But she hopes he doesn't move to fast with her. She knows that can ruin any budding romance.

Fitz steps onto the elevator, and not a moment too soon. Because just as Olivia looks over at the window between laps, he's no longer there watching her.

As he rides the elevator to the top floor, he thinks to himself, you've got to pull yourself together man. As he steps off of the elevator, he sees Eric and the two women from the cardio room, talking and heading to the cafeteria. Eric calls his name, and he politely obliges him, by stopping to chat with him. When Fitz walks over, he exchanges pleasantries with the ladies, and Eric. Fitz learns the ladies names. The blond is Lisa, and the brunette lady's name is Carla.

Lisa, is quite taken with Fitz. She quickly says, "Have you been working out this entire time?" Fitz casually replies, "Yes, and I'm running late. So, if you all will excuse me. I have to go."

Lisa quickly loops her arm through his as she says, "Well, before you go. I'd love it if you'd call me some time." Fitz is a bit thrown by her offer, and her touching him without his permission. He's thinking, desperate much?

As he scrambles mentally to find a way to respond in a way, that doesn't appear rude. Olivia steps off of the elevator, heading home. She looks over and sees a man with his back toward her, with a woman gripping his arm, like it was her oxygen, as they talk in a group.

She walks by, despite a sense of familiarity as she crosses behind them. However, she continues walking, making her way out the door, to her car. Fitz snaps out of his haze, as he makes room between him and Lisa, looking over at her, and seeing the back of a woman, who looks like Liv. He suddenly says, "Uhm, I have to go. Thanks again for the invite Eric."

He walks away hurriedly, leaving Lisa high and dry, as if she didn't exist. Lisa asks Eric, "What's his deal?" Eric embarrassingly says, "I don't know. I'm sorry Lisa." She's clearly disappointed and somewhat upset by his abrupt departure, but oddly that doesn't necessarily deter her interest. In fact, it makes her want to chase him even harder.


	27. Chapter 27

Fitz walks out to the parking garage, and sees a navy blue E class Mercedes driving away, with Georgia Bulldogs plates, and he can't be sure, but he feels like it was Liv.

Knowing he told Karan he was on his way, twenty minutes ago, he hops in his truck, and he heads home. He can't explain it, But for some reason he feels guilty. But how is that possible? He and Olivia aren't a couple, and he didn't do anything with Lisa. He's not even sure if the woman he saw was her, or if she saw him.

As he drives, he's in thought, and he needs some advice. So he clicks the call button, and says, "Call Drew." The phone rings, and then a man answers, "Hey Fitz. What's up?" Fitz replies, "Hey, man. I need to run something by you." Drew knows when his friend has the tone he's displaying in his voice, it's female related. So he says, "Okay. Let's start with what's her name?"

Fitz laughs as he asks, "What makes you think I am talking about a woman?" Drew smiles as he replies. "When are we not talking about women, where you're concerned bro?" Fitz shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Touché." After they share a laugh, Drew says, "Seriously, what's your question?"

Fitz takes a breath, as he then breaks down him meeting Olivia, and how he feels right now, after thinking she saw him with Lisa. After hearing him out. Drew says, "Damn, you're feeling her that deeply already huh?" Fitz shakes his head, as he says, "Man, come on. Do you have some good advice, or just commentary? Should I approach her with this or just let it go?"

Drew laughs at his impatience, and his friends incessant idea that just because he's a couples counselor, he can call on him twenty four seven, for spur of the moment advice. But he shakes it off, he and Fitz have been friends since college, and he wouldn't dream of leaving him hanging.

But, he wouldn't be doing his job as a friend if he didn't give him a hard time before helping him. So he says, "Hey, this is free advice, I should be charging you. So if I were you I'd take the advice however I could get it." Fitz hears him, and says, "My bad Drew, I'm just trying to figure out how to play this out."

Drew hears the difference in his tone, and realizes he's serious. So he says, "Look, it's obvious you like this woman, and it's apparent she likes you too. Don't over think it. Maybe she saw you, maybe she didn't. Whether she did or not, it's no big deal, because you're not in a relationship, and you're both single. If the shoe was on the other foot, would you be mad you saw her standing and talking with a guy?" Fitz thinks about the way he was standing with Lisa, and he says, "I wouldn't be mad. But I'd be curious, based on her telling me she was single."

He responds, "Okay, that's fair. But you wouldn't be mad, or think you don't want to talk to her again, right?" He nods as he says, "Right. It wouldn't be that serious." Drew replies, "Exactly, so you can't assume it's that serious for her either. Besides, we both know women have a way of letting you know when they're mad."

Fitz agrees as he says, "No doubt." The men laugh again, as Drew says, "So shall I send you a bill or what?" Fitz laughs as he says, "Dude just add it to my tab." Drew laughs in response, as he says, "As always."

His comment reminds Fitz of Karan's thoughts about a therapist, so he says, "Hey, Karan might be staying down here for a bit, since she's on break for the summer. Can you send me some counselling referrals for her?" Drew responds, "Sure, I can do that. Does she have a preference of male or female?"

Fitz thinks as he says, "That's a good question. Maybe a female would be better." Drew nods as he says, "Perhaps you're right. Give her my business number, and when she calls it, she can pick from the list of female psychologists I have on staff at my firm. Tell her to advise I referred her, so she'll get an expedited appointment."

Fitz smiles as he replies, "Okay, great. Thanks Drew." Drew says, "No problem bro. By the way is Karan okay?" Fitz replies, "Yeah, she will be. She just has some personal drama going on, and therapy may be a good option for her to kind of deal with her feelings, you know."

Drew doesn't want to pry, so he says, "Okay, well, it's good she sees it as an option. I hope it works for her." Fitz says, "Me too. Hey, I gotta run. I'm pulling up to the house, and I'm already late." Drew replies, "Alright. Talk to you later." Their conversation ends, and Fitz gets out of the car, feeling better about his initial freak out pertaining to Olivia seeing him at the club.

With a calm head, he hurries inside to shower and change, so he and Karan can go to brunch, like she suggested. He knows she wants to talk over the conversation between her and their parents, and her plans going forward.

It's 11:30 and Olivia is bright eyed and bushy tailed, as she steps out of the shower, after her run and swim work out. After dressing in some off white yoga pants, and a matching top. She looks at her hair, and decides it's time for a hair style change. It's simply too hot to wear her hair pressed in the summer. So she sends a text message to her beautician, and let's her know she needs an appointment.

Realizing she needs to pick a hairstyle, she decides to grab a few hair magazines out of her reading basket, and heads downstairs to make herself something to eat.

As she walks to the fridge, she looks out the bay window, and sees a bunny rabbit in her back yard. As she smiles at the bunny, she begins to think of Fitz, and their time together yesterday. Suddenly, she's replaying some key moments she spent with him in her head, and as she runs the images repeatedly, she can't do anything but smile.

Twenty minutes later, she's sitting down to an egg white spinach and tomato omelet, with mozzarella cheese, a tomato and bell pepper relish, and a protein drink. While eating at the table, she flips through her phone checking emails and voice mails.

After checking on her schedule for the week; she's sure to check her court schedule, and she sees the list of judges she's assigned to this week. As she peruses the list, she's glad to not see Fitz on her rotation.

She then shakes her head, as she thinks to herself, what will she do if he's assigned to a case she's set to try? The obvious thing to do is to defer the case, but she knows it's not always that easy.


	28. Chapter 28

She suddenly starts to consider the burdens of a possible romance between them. She wonders how this will impact them. She's honestly not sure why she's thinking this way, but it's on her mind.

Her thinking is interrupted by her phone ringing, and she reaches over and grabs her phone. She answers, based on the ring tone, and says, "Hello Abs. I'm glad to see you're finally up."

Abby smiles as she replies, "Ha Ha. Everybody isn't an early bird like you lady." Olivia laughs as she says, "Abby, you do realize it's almost noon right?" Abby slurps her juice as she says, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I deserve to sleep in dang it."

Before Olivia can reply, she hears her brother say, "After your performance this morning, you damn sure do baby." Then she hears Abby say, "MMM. Thank you baby, and I mean that in every way possible." Harrison kisses his lady sensually and sweetly after her comment, and briefly they relive their moment from this morning.

Olivia quickly replies, "EEEWW Virgin ears here!" Abby laughs hysterically at her friend as she says, "Babe, your sister isn't a fan of your antics." Harrison flirtatiously says, "As long as you like it baby, that's all that matters."

Olivia playfully responds, "Dear God I am going to vomit. Can yall turn it down just a tad please?" They all laugh, as Abby puts her on speaker, and she says, "Whatever girl. You're not so innocent."

Harrison also says, "Yeah, don't hate lil sis." Olivia laughs as she says, "I'm not hating. I just don't want to hear about you two getting busy. No more than you liked knowing about me doing the same."

Harrison nods as he says, "Point taken. But don't blame me. It's your bestie that can't get enough of me. Ain't that right baby?" Abby laughs as she hits him, saying, "Okay, that's enough of your mannish ass. You're going to miss your tee time."

Harrison laughs at her pushing him away from her and hears Liv laughing too. Abby swearing is always a treat. After kissing his fiancé good bye, and saying good bye to his sister, Harrison leaves for the golf course with his buddies.

When Abby is certain they are alone, she and Olivia chat for a while, and decide to go shopping. Three hours later. They are back at Abby's eating and chatting, when Abby gets a text message. She picks up her phone, as she and Liv are sitting at her kitchen island, and she says, "Hmm, apparently there's a new hottie at the athletic club." Liv responds, "Yeah, I heard. I think he may have been there today, I heard two women in the locker room plotting to take the guy down." Abby laughs as she says, "I don't doubt it. Lisa just texted me and said he's hot; but hard to figure out. So she must have met him."

Olivia looks at her, like she's in thought about something. Then she says, "Lisa who?" Abby replies, "Lisa Carter. You know, the blonde from the Attorney General's office." Olivia sits back, as she has a realization, and says, "Oh my God Abby. I think the new hot guy is Fitz."

Abby curiously replies, "Why would you say that?" She then explains what she saw when she was leaving the club earlier. The man in the lobby, who she didn't get a good look at, because his back was to her, and the truck with the buckeye license plate cover.

Abby looks at her and she has to admit, that it's possible she's right. But says, "There's only one way to find out." She grabs her phone, and Olivia asks, "What are you doing?" She responds, "I'm asking Lisa for the guy's name."

Olivia is on pins and needles, could she be right? Her thinking halts when she hears a ringing sound. She looks over at Abby and sees she has her phone in her hand, and it's on speaker.

She says, "Abby, you're calling her. Why not text her?" Abby responds, "This is quicker, and we get to hear her tone too." Olivia nods, and then a voice breaks thru the ringing. "Hello."

Abby replies, "Hey, Lisa. How are you?" Lisa responds, "Wow, I didn't expect a phone call from you lady. I'm good how are you?" Abby responds, "I am doing well, thanks. I was curious about your run in with the new guy at the club. What's his name?"

Lisa joyfully responds, "Girl, his name is Fitz, and he's fine as hell! Blue eyes, blond hair, tall, probably 6ft 3, and damn, his stamina is unbelievable."

Not just her words, but the tone of her words rip through the air. Abby sees the look on Olivia's face, of disappointment and irritation. The last sentence catches both of their attention, as Abby follows up. "Wait, how do you know about his stamina?"

Lisa laughs, as she says, "Not like you think, but that's the plan for sure. Because the way he was working on that elliptical with no hands, for 25 minutes non-stop is more than impressive, it's freaking incredible."

Abby sees some relief on her friend's face, realizing Lisa was just watching him work out. But Abby goes deeper, by asking, "So did you actually talk to him?" Lisa replies, "Yeah, I did. He was a guest of Eric's. Carla and I met them at the club."

Abby asks, "Wait, you met like a date?" Lisa says, "I thought it was that way, but clearly I was wrong." Abby sees the change in Olivia's expression, as Olivia mouths, "Why?" Abby says, "Why? What happened?"

Lisa's tone changes; the confusion in her voice is evident, as she says, "It was weird. Eric asked him to hang out with us, but he just wanted to work out. Then a few hours later, he showed up as he was leaving, and was rather pleasant. We officially met, exchanging names. But, then he suddenly decided he had to go, and ran out of the building like his house was on fire, just as I was making my move. I don't get it. We didn't even exchange numbers."

Abby and Olivia look at one another, and Abby sees her expression is lighter, after hearing that comment. But she still appears affected by it. With her needs being met, with getting the information she needed, Abby is looking for a way to wrap up the call. So she says, "Wow that sounds like quite a morning Lisa." Lisa says, "Yeah, it was. Hey listen what's with all the questions about him anyway? Are you my new competition or something?"

Abby quickly says, "Uhm no, in case you've forgotten I'm very much spoken for. I was just curious, you seemed so excited about meeting him." Lisa responds, "Oh okay, I was going to say, don't let that cutie of yours get away girlfriend. Because, trust me. MMMM He's a keeper." Abby reacts to her, without even thinking, as she disgustedly says, "Excuse me?" Olivia sees the anger forming in her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Lisa also realizes how her response may have sounded, and quickly says, "Abby, I'm, I'm just saying you're very lucky to have a good guy like Harrison in your life." She's hoping her words serve as a quick recovery, to clean up her previous statement, but she's wrong.

Olivia stands in front of her friend, hoping to get her to look at her, so she can calm her down. But no dice. Abby turns away from Olivia, and angrily replies, "No, I think we both know how you meant the comment. Don't try to clean it up. Just so that I am clear, I am not the least bit confused about how good my man is in anyway. Something you'll never experience, no matter how much your thirsty ass would love to know."

Abby is so pissed off, she can't bring herself to stay on the phone, to hear Lisa's response, there's a lot of panicked stammering, and then Abby hangs up the phone.

Olivia watches her friend, as she processes what just happened. They allow the silence to cleanse the moment, and then Olivia says, "Abs, are you okay?" Abby looks at Olivia, and sighs as she says, "Yeah. I will be. Damn, I lost it on her huh?" Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Yeah, you did. There's no coming back from that. I guess she's not coming to the wedding."

They share a laugh, as Abby responds, "Hell, she wasn't coming anyway." Olivia says, "True." Abby sighs as she says, "I know I went off. But I don't care to come back from it. I've never liked that bitch anyway, with her plastic body, and hidden agendas."

Olivia understands her feelings toward Lisa. It's widely known that she slept her way to her position, and she's no stranger to going after any and every man, that catches her eye, to boot.

It's unfortunate for her, that Abby is aware of her play for Harrison, just before he proposed to Abby. Abby never confronted her about it, and it seems like today, she finally got to get some of that reserved anger off of her chest.

Seeing that her friend is settling with the emotions of the moment. Olivia says, "Abs, I get your rage. I'd be angry too. She honestly deserved everything you said." Abby looks at Olivia and says, "Thanks Liv, for having my back on this."

Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Always sister. Absolutely always. We back each other without question, you know that. If you hate her, so do I." Her comment causes them both to laugh for several minutes, which causes a shift in the moment.

Realizing, this started because she was trying to help Olivia. Abby asks, "So how are you feeling knowing it was Fitz you saw talking with Lisa at the club? Olivia sighs as she says, "I don't know. I honestly don't know how I feel."

Abby feels for her friend, and understands her confusion. In the midst of the silence. Olivia says, "Is it weird that I feel this way? I mean, I haven't even kissed him yet. So why does this bother me?"

Abby compassionately responds, "You mean is it weird you're feeling a certain kind of way, about a man you like, having a target on his back, by every eligible woman at that club? Uhm no. It's not weird. If you didn't care, I'd be more concerned."

Now sitting in the living room, on the couch. Olivia says, "Okay, so what now?" Abby replies, "Now, you find out from Fitz, what the deal is." Olivia looks at her like she has two heads, and Abby smiles as she says, "Don't look at me like that Liv. You know I'm right. You need to talk to him." Olivia replies, "Abby, I am not going to ask him about him meeting Lisa. He'll think I'm some kind of stalker. Besides, we aren't exactly a couple, yet."

Olivia looks at Abby, and sees her smiling, and asks, "What are you smiling about?" Abby teasingly says, "You said you're not a couple, yet." Olivia catches her reference, and smiles as she says, "Stop it. You know what I mean." Abby laughs as she says, "Yes, I do. So, that's all the more reason for you to have a casual conversation with him, and see how he handles it. "

Olivia thinks about what she's saying, and then says, "So you mean broche the subject with him, and see if he tells me or not." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. See if he gives you full disclosure, or if he just blows it off." Olivia asks, "If he doesn't talk about it what does it mean?"

Abby replies, "That it was insignificant to him. But if he tells you about it, virtually unprompted. It means he's an open book, and he's telling you, because he wants to reassure you that he's being up front. After all, he did say he was caught by you right?" Olivia smiles, hearing the words he spoke to her repeated by Abby. Abby sees the smile on her face, and smiles in return, she loves seeing her friend so happy.

Still in thought, about the possibilities of the outcome. Olivia asks, "So you don't see a down side to either possible response?" Abby nods as she says, "No. I don't. Because like you said, it's very early in you two meeting. So I can't blame him for not wanting to talk about it, or not feeling like he should talk about it with you. Plus, according to Lisa he didn't even seem interested in her. He left before asking for her number. But you two exchanged numbers within hours of meeting, so I'd say, if he wanted to get to know her. He would've made a move. What do you think?"

As Olivia answers her, Abby's phone buzzes. It's a text from Harrison. He asks if Liv is there, and she replies yes, not sure of why it would matter, and returns to her conversation with Olivia.

After Abby replies to the text, she hears Olivia confidently say, "I agree with you. He definitely isn't the shy type. From what I've experienced, he's good at telling you he's interested."

Abby looks up at her friend, and the smile on her face, as she speaks about him, and it makes Abby smile too. So she asks, "When do you think you'll talk to him about it?" Olivia replies, "I'm not sure. I don't want to pester him. He may be busy with Karan. I'm not sure how long she'll be visiting him."

Abby remembers his sister visiting, and that she appears to be troubled, according to what Olivia told her. She says, "Yeah, I'm sure he does need to spend some time with her. But, don't let that deter you from reaching out to him Liv. Clearly he's not following the two day rule about contacting someone you met, within 48 hours of the meet. So I'd say, go for it, and let him make the decision of whether to move forward or not."


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia responds, "I will Abs. I promise. I just don't want to push anything. Like I said, I got the impression, he's an old school romantic. So I don't want to push him, and turn him off, or complicate things, you know."

Abby nods as she says, "Good point. That's probably why he dropped Lisa like a hot potato." Olivia nods as she says, "It's possible, given how he handled some of the over presumptuous women at the mixer, I'd say he's not a fan of the overzealous panty waving type." Her response makes them both laugh, as Abby repeats her phrase, "Overzealous panty waving type. I Love it."

They share another cleansing laugh, and they spend some time looking through hair books, trying to find a protective style for Olivia's hair. As they flip through the pages, Abby asks, "Why not just wear your natural curls? I love your curls Livy." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Thanks Abs. I like my curls too. But it's too much work to deal with my natural hair when I'm working."

Abby remembers watching her friend do her hair many times. She has to admit, it's allot of work. Olivia continues to flip through the magazines as she sighs and says, "Black woman hair care problems."

Abby laughs at her, as she says, "Yeah I get it. Blowing this crop dry, and rolling it for these curls is a freaking nightmare too." Olivia laughs as she says, "Oh God. Remember when I helped you set your hair for your date with James Barker in college?" She and Abby bust out into laughter, as they recall the debacle, that left Olivia with a new found respect for her best friend's hair struggles.

As their laughter settles, Olivia says, "You've got white girl hair problems too, so we're even." Abby smiles as she says, 'Thank you for the acknowledgement. The beauty struggle is real." Olivia grins as she says, "Girl yes. The things we do for beauty." Abby says, "Amen."

As they flip through more of the magazines. They finally settle on micro braids, which are a change from her usual kinky twist summer style. After picking the style, Olivia texts her hair dresser, and confirms an appointment for this week.

Afterwards, she sees Abby texting, and asks, "Who are you chatting with?" Abby replies, "Your brother asked earlier if you were still here. I told him yes, but when I asked him why he wanted to know. He didn't respond." Olivia facetiously replies, "Maybe he was going to show up naked or something. I appreciate him checking before-hand, I'd go blind seeing that."

Abby laughs as she says, "Whatever chica. Gotta keep it fresh." Olivia replies, "I get it. The big day is coming soon. So it makes sense to get into practice keeping it spicy, before trading vows."

Abby smiles as she says, "I know. We have a meeting with the wedding planner Wednesday to finalize the decorations. I can't wait until it's over, but at the same time. I am so excited Livy."

Olivia smiles seeing the joy in her friend's eyes. The love she has for her brother, is so special, and genuine. She adores how they love each other, and is so very happy her friend and her brother, have both found true love and happiness, and found it in each other. She says, "I am excited for you too hon. It's going to be beautiful too. Has he given up on trying to see your dress?"

Abby laughs as she says, "Girl no. A few days ago, he found the bridal magazine, and saw some circled, thinking he'd discovered the possibilities. You should've seen his face, when he found out neither one was the right one." Olivia cracks up at her response, she knows firsthand how nosey her loving brother can be. Which is why she proposed that Abby stores her dress at her house. To ensure he wouldn't find it.

As time rolls by, they continue to discuss more wedding particulars, and laugh freely, enjoying their time together. But their girl time ends with a beep of the security system, and the back door swinging open, as Harrison comes in laughing and talking with Huck and Quinn in tow, as well as another gentleman, a blast from the past for Olivia.

Abby looks at the clock, and says, "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. She sees it's already late afternoon, and she forgot that Huck and Quinn were coming over for dinner.

Olivia and Abby get up to greet them, as Harrison says, "Look who I found on the way home." After walking into the room Olivia almost gasps, when she sees her ex, Stephen standing in front of her.

She keeps her cool; but right away she sees what her brother is trying to do. Which annoys her, and she wants to escape this situation as soon as possible. So after exchanging pleasantries, she politely says, "Hey everyone, it was good seeing you all. But I am going to go, I have a trial to prepare for. So enjoy your dinner party."

Harrison feeling the killer eyes from Abby, and the anger emanating in Liv, quickly replies, "Nah sissy. It's not like that. You know you're welcome to stay. Plus, I am grilling, and you know you don't want to miss that."

Olivia wants to ring his neck, for this obvious match making effort. But even more so for putting her on the spot, by asking her to stay in front of everyone. It also doesn't help when Quin says, "Come on Liv. It's been forever since we've spent time as a group. It will be like old times."

Huck chimes in, "Yeah, Liv. It's been too long since we've been able to be social. Stay a while." Harrison replies, "Liv, we all want you to hang with us. Right Steve?" Stephen responds, "Absolutely Liv. It will be fun."

Olivia sees the hope in their eyes, and despite feeling ambushed. Admittedly, she did miss hanging out with them. She remembers the days long ago, when they would pull late nights, working together when Harrison opened his law firm.

They made a great team, with Harrison, Olivia, and Stephen handling the litigation, and Huck and Quinn handling the investigative work. That was a pivotal time in Olivia's life and career. She'd split from Edison, and left the firm where she worked with him, to work with Harrison. In some ways, that time period helped define her as an attorney, and as a person. Together, they built the foundation of the firm, and their contributions early on, are essential to Harrison's firm's success today.


	31. Chapter 31

Not wanting to cause a scene, or disappoint the moment, she politely grins as she says, "The invite is tempting." She's still wavering, so Quinn smiles as she asks, "So you're staying Liv?" Olivia sees her smile, and replies, "Yes, I will stay."

With everyone happy that Olivia is staying for dinner, Abby offers everyone a drink, and makes sure everyone has a beverage. After a toast, given bu Stephen. Olivia conveniently slips into the kitchen, to get the sides ready. Quinn offers to help, but she reassure her it's fine for her to relax. She doesn't mind.

Abby seeing that Liv, is still rather upset, and rightfully so. Asks Harrison to come prep the grill. Harrison wants to get out of it. But he can't. He sees the look in her eyes, and he knows despite the pleasantness in her tone, he's in for it.

Olivia is already in the kitchen, putting the potatoes on the stove, and prepping the asparagus to go on the grill. From her vantage point, she can see the look on her brother's face, and it's priceless.

As he and Abby pass through the kitchen, Harrison and Olivia make eye contact, Olivia almost feels sorry for him. Almost. Because she knows Abby is going to go off on him. As he flashes the look of save me, she ignores it, and shakes her head, as she continues to prepare the veggies. Abby goes to the sliding doors, leading to the deck, waiting for Harrison, and he follows her outside." The door closes behind them, and Olivia starts to laugh to herself.

When the door closes behind them, Harrison walks over to the grill and begins prepping it. Abby stands in silence for a moment, and then when he turns to face her. She says, "Harry, why would you bring Stephen here without talking to Liv first?" He responds, "Babe. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I know they have history. But he's also a friend. Plus, they've been over forever ago."  
Abby hears him, but she asks, "So you mean you didn't bring him here to overshadow her meeting Fitz?" When she asks the question, he wants to lie. But he can't, because she'll know. So he says, "I'd be lying if I said Liv becoming involved with Fitz didn't bother me. So, yeah, that played a part. But it's just dinner babe. Maybe they rekindle something, maybe they don't. But it's their choice."

Abby wants to tell him how unlikely that action is, given what she knows about Olivia and Stephen's relationship and why it ended. But she decides to leave well enough alone. So she says, "You're right Harry. It is their choice. Just like it's she and Fitz's choice if they're going to make it or not." With that simple sentence, Harrison sees her point, and he feels guilty for his actions. Abby sees the shift in his eyes, and she says, "Baby, I know you love your sister, and it's sweet how much you want to protect her. But, you've got to stop meddling in her personal life, and trust her to handle it." Her words settle with him, and he says, "You're right babe. I'm sorry."

She smiles at him, as she says, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Liv." He nods as he says, "Okay. So are we good?" She kisses his lips sweetly, as she says, "For now yes. Just promise you'll stop this foolishness." He sighs as he says, "I promise." Realizing Olivia is now trapped in the kitchen with Stephen, Abby sends her a text.

 **In the Kitchen**

While Olivia is seasoning the asparagus, her pocket buzzes. She dries her hands, and gets her phone out of her pants pocket, seeing it's a text from Abby, checking on her.

Olivia calmly responds, "I'm okay. Don't beat up my brother too badly." Abby sends back a response, "I can't make any promises lol." As Olivia laughs at her friends reply, she looks up, and sees Stephen standing opposite her. She sees him smiling, and she smiles back, as she asks, "What are you smiling about?"

Stephen responds, "I'm smiling because some things never change. You're still very at home in the kitchen I see." She watches as he looks around, and says, "There are a lot of memories, in this kitchen huh?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, there are." Suddenly recalls the many nights she'd spent cooking with him. It was the thing they did together, quite often in this very kitchen.

As she is wrapped in her thoughts, she comes back to the present moment, with him standing next to her, looking down into her eyes. She noticeably steps back, realizing his proximity to her, and she clears her throat, as she says, "Yes. I still enjoy cooking. How've you been?"

He sees her demeanor was shifting to a softer place, but she's returned to a more reserved presence. Which causes him to back off. He knows pushing her isn't wise.

So he says, "I've been well, thanks. I see you're doing big things in the ADA's office. Looks like you made the right choice, after all." Olivia responds, "Yeah. Looks like I did." This was a rather sore topic between them, so she's surprised he mentioned it.

But then again, he always did have a way of saying or doing something that would aggravate her. It's like he enjoyed their arguments. He liked to wind her up, and let her go. Something her therapist said, was a sign of someone who enjoys conflict. Which sort of makes sense, given their occupation.

As he watches her in thought, he realizes his words probably caused her mind shift, and once she gets going, it's hard to stop her. So he says, "I'm sorry Liv." His words break her thoughts, she didn't hear what he said. But she heard him, say something. So she asks, "What did you say?"

He responds, "I said. I'm sorry." She wanted to hear that from him some time ago, and who knows, maybe it would've made a difference. But, right now, despite the slight wonderment she's feeling, it doesn't matter. So she says, "There's no need to apologize Stephen. We all make mistakes, and we are better for them, when we learn from them."

He didn't expect that response from her. He sees she's not willing to discuss it. Thinking, it's probably just not the right time. But deciding to press his luck, as he says, "Very true. Which is why second chances can be sweeter."

Understanding his response, but not remotely giving it a chance to grow into anything more. She says, "Not everything is something you want or need to do more than once, to figure out it doesn't work. Sometimes, it just doesn't work."

Her words, couldn't be more final, and she can see the look in his eyes change, as her words resonate with him. Plain and simple, she's not going there again, no matter how much he'd like her to. Or how much it seems like it would be something she could do, for the sake of seeing if it could work.


	32. Chapter 32

He hears her, but he's not willing to accept her decline so easily. So he says, "Liv, we need to talk." As she turns down the potatoes, she says, "We don't need to talk Stephen, because there's nothing to say. We tried, and we failed, it's a wrap."

Stephen can't believe it's just that simple for her, so he says, "Liv. Think of it as closure. We left a lot unsaid." Olivia replies, "So you're here for closure?"

Stephen is thrown by her response, and she can see it in his eyes. However, she's not looking to make this into something it doesn't need to be. So she says, "Stephen, what happened between us is long over, and we both have moved on. So let's just leave it in the past, and be friends, like we were before we crossed that line. Because we both know, we are better as friends than anything else."

Stephen wants to argue with her, but he knows it's pointless. She's dug in on this, and once that happens, nothing is up for debate. Despite feeling differently about their past, he gives in as he says, "Okay Liv. You're right." She smiles at him, hoping they are done with this, and he smiles in return, because he misses her smile, and he wants to appease her.

Wanting to make things more casual, he says, "So how are you cooking the asparagus?" She responds, "I think they are going to grill it." He replies, "Cool. I have a great cream sauce recipe, I'd like to offer. If that's okay." Olivia responds, "Sure, I don't see why not." He smiles as he says, "Good, just let me wash my hands and make sure we have all the ingredients."

After washing his hands, he finds what he needs to make the sauce, and they begin to converse about everything and then some. It's not long before everybody joins them in the kitchen, and it really is like old times again. They sit down and share a great meal with great conversation. Everyone raves about the cream sauce over the asparagus and Harrison's grilling skills.

The night ends, with playing spades, and a little drinking. Before Olivia decides she has to go. She says good night to everyone, and they all wave pleasantly, agreeing it was good to reconnect.

As she gets ready to leave, Stephen comes over to her and says, "Would it be cool if I called you sometimes? Just as friends I promise. I've been good all night, and you've made it clear, romance isn't in the cards. I just miss my friend Liv. That's all." Olivia looks at him, and feels he's being genuine, so she says, "Sure Stephen."

He smiles as he asks for her number, and she gives it to him. They share a friendly hug, just as she gave to Quinn and Huck, and she heads out, as she tells Abby she'll talk to her tomorrow.

Harrison sees her walking toward the door, and walks her out to her car. As they walk together, he asks, "Are you mad at me sissy?" She smiles as she says, "Not anymore. I'm sure Abby is mad enough for the both of us." They share a laugh, as he says, "No doubt. I'm sure I won't be living this down any time soon." Olivia responds, "It will be okay H."

He nods as he says, "I'm sorry Livy. I didn't mean any harm. I wasn't really thinking about your history when I invited him. But beyond that, I should've talked to you first." She smiles as she thinks of how Abby got him to make this realization, but she lets him off the hook, as she says, "Thank you H. I appreciate that."

He nods as he says, "You're welcome." They continue to walk as he says, Despite the circumstances, it seems like you two ended on a good note." She sighs as she responds, "You're right, we did end on a positive note H. I know you meant well, but please do me a favor, and stop with the matchmaker game. Because you suck at it." He smiles as he says, "Okay. You have my word." She nods as she says, "Good."

As they arrive at her car, he asks, "So what's the deal with you and Judge Grant?" She gives him a look of hesitance as she says, "Really H." He laughs as he says, "Hey, you said no match making. You didn't say I couldn't ask about your love life."

She nods as she laughs at him, and says, "Technically you're right. So, there's nothing much to report. We texted this morning, and apparently he was at the athletic club today, whipping the ladies into a tizzy, being fresh meat."

Harrison shakes his head as he responds, "Yeah, after blessing me out about Stephen coming to dinner, Abby told me about her conversation with Lisa." Olivia says, "Yeah, it got kind of heated." Harrison replies, "Kind of. Come on Liv. She told me the gist of what she said to Lisa. Any time Abby doesn't give me word for word. I know it was all bad." He and Olivia laugh, knowing he's right. Olivia says, "Well, in her defense, Lisa had it coming H." He nods as he says, "I'm sure she did. And I am even more certain Lisa will be on her best behavior when in her reach."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "That's for sure. She's not ready to be face to face with an angry Abby. They share a laugh in agreement. While she's standing with him alone, Olivia feels the need to get a male opinion. So she says, "Hey, did Abby tell you that Lisa was talking with Fitz?"

Harrison responds, "Yeah." She asks, "So what do you think about me talking to him about me seeing him with her?" Harrison takes a breath, and says, "I think it would be a mistake Liv." She asks, "Why do you say that?"

He replies, "Because more than likely he didn't see you, or if he did. He doesn't know if you saw him. So, he's not going to bring it up. Not because he's hiding anything, but because it's pointless. Just like you're not going to tell him you ate dinner with Stephen tonight."

Instantly, she understands his point, and she agrees with him. There's no reason to mention eating dinner with Stephen to him. Especially this early in them meeting each other. Harrison sees a calm in his sister's eyes that lets him know, he's helped relax her mind.

Before she can reply, he says, "You're welcome sis." She smiles at him, as she says, "You're the best." They share a smile and a hug, as he says, "Well, we're split from the same egg, so you're half as awesome."

Their hug breaks, and she climbs into her car, as she says, "Good night H." He replies, "Night Livy. Text or call when you get home." She blows her horn, as she pulls out of the driveway, as she says, "I will."


	33. Chapter 33

A half hour later, Olivia is in bed, watching television, when her phone buzzes. She grabs her phone, thinking it's maybe Abby or Harrison responding back to her text, letting them know she's home. But when she goes to her messages, she sits up, seeing it's a message from Fitz.

In that moment, she doesn't know what to do. After a few minutes of staring at the indicator, she clicks the message, and it says, "Good evening, if you're up. I wanted to let you know. Your favorite Law and Order, special victims unit is on."

She smiles as she reads the text. He's such a sweet heart, she thinks to herself. She surfs a few channels, and finds the station. But realizes he doesn't know she found it. So to keep the conversation going she responds, "Good evening. Thanks for the heads up. What channel is it on?"

Fitz is sitting in his living room, having just sent the text to Olivia, and unsure if he should've done it or not. But she's been on his mind all day, and he can't go to sleep, without satisfying his need to talk to her. Especially thinking he'd seen her earlier at the club. His thoughts are interrupted by his phone buzzing. He grabs it, and sees her reply. He reads it, and smiles.

As he attempts to respond to her message, he hears the front door open and close. He looks up, and sees Karan coming in. "Hey there, I thought you were going out with the girls you met at the mixer." She responds, "Yeah, we are. I just came back to change. I'm meeting them at the club. What are you up to?"

He nervously replies, "Uhm, nothing much. Just watching some TV." She sees him sitting with the phone in his hand, and smiles as she asks, "Did you text Liv again?" He can't explain it, but he feels guilty. Like a kid who promised his mother to behave. But he didn't. Admittedly he says, "Yeah. I did."

She laughs as she says, "Man, you've got it bad. I knew you couldn't resist. What did you text her?" Fitz tells her and she says, "That's so lame. But it will probably work." He responds, "What do you mean?" Karan replies, "I mean, she likes you. So despite it being lame. She isn't going to mind you using that as a reason to text her. When you like somebody, you overlook certain things. I guarantee you she thinks it was cute, not lame. Because it's an episode she likes. So if anything you appear attentive and thoughtful. Good job big brother."

He nods in agreement with her, as she says, "Well, I have to change. The girls are waiting. So, enjoy your night and try not to screw it up." He smiles as he says, "You too. Be careful." She runs up the stairs, as she says, "I will."

As he sits in wonderment for a bit, he's happy to see his sister is breaking out of her sadness, and moving through it. He sees a happiness in her, he's used to seeing. She's not all the way back. But she's on the road to recovery, and it's good to see.

They had a long talk today, about her chat with their parents, as well as going to see a therapist. She surprised him, by appearing to be so ready to move on, and deal with everything in a positive manner.

He's insanely proud of her, and is so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realize, he never replied to Liv, until his phone buzzes again. He reads the text, "Is the channel a secret? (smile emoticon)"

He laughs as he replies, "Sorry, I was talking to Karan. It's on TNT." She gets his response, and thinks he's just being nice, telling her it's on. Since he was talking with his sister. So she says, "Oh okay. Thanks for telling me about the episode. Enjoy your evening."

Olivia settles into bed, a little disappointed. She expected a little more from their communication, even if it was over texting. As she lies down watching what appears to be a commercial. Fitz gets the message, and thinks to himself, he's left her with the wrong impression. He thinks to himself, how do I fix this?

Karan comes down the stairs, dressed and ready to go, and she sees her brother looking at his phone with a puzzled look. As she gets ready to walk out the door. She asks, "Everything okay?" He gives her a look of confusion, as he responds, "I think I just ended our conversation prematurely in error." She walks into the living room, and asks, "What did you say to her?"

He responds, "I told her I was delayed in responding to her, because I was talking to you. Then she wished me good evening." She nods as she says, "Yeah. She thinks you're hanging out with me, and she doesn't want to intrude. Just tell her you're not, and you'd rather talk to her."

Fitz looks at her and says, "I'm not sure saying that would come across well." Karan grins as she says, "Give me your phone." Fitz is hesitant at first, and Karan says, "Trust me. Just give me the phone."

He hands her his phone, and she instantly types a message, as she says, "It's not always what you say big brother. But how you say it that makes a difference."

After she hands the phone back to him, he looks at the screen reading her response and he says, "Well damn, that's to the point." Karan laughs as she says, "Yes, it is, and it's true." Fitz responds, "How is it this doesn't make me sound desperate?" She laughs as he references the crash course she gave him in dating etiquette.

Karan smiles as she responds, "At this point, the rules are out the window brother dear. You two clearly already like each other. You can thank me later. Don't wait up."

She waves as she walks out, with him holding his phone in his hand, not sure of what's going to happen next. Did she just set him up for failure, or success? He's honestly not sure.

Fitz sits in silence, waiting to see what happens. It feels like it's been hours, but in looking at the time, it's been three minutes since he sent the text. As Olivia climbs back into bed, she sees her red light is blinking on her phone. She picks it up, and sees a message from Fitz. It reads, "What if I want to enjoy my evening with you?"

The forwardness of the message makes her smile, and she says out loud, really. Okay. She sits up, as she says, "What did you have in mind?" Fitz gets her reply, and reads it immediately, and smiles, as he responds, "Can I call you?" Olivia almost squeals when she reads his response. She excitedly responds, "Yes, of course."

It's not until after she's sent the message, she realizes what's about to happen. She goes from excited to nervous. Why did she say yes? Is he calling her because he saw her when they were at the club? Man, this could go wrong real fast, she thinks to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

As Fitz reads her response, he is pleased to see she's game for conversation. As he prepares to call her, his phone rings. It's his mother. He contemplates letting the call go to voicemail. But it's late evening, so he thinks it could be important.

He answers her call, and from the start, he realizes it was just a casual call. He tries to keep it light, and tries a few times unsuccessfully to wrap up the call, before he realizes it's been twenty minutes. He's hoping Olivia hasn't gone to bed, thinking he's left her hanging. As he thinks of a polite way, to end the call with his mother, thankfully, his father comes in and asks her to make him a snack.

He's never been so happy to hear his father's interruption in his life. His mother ends the call with him, to take care of his father, and they express I love u's. Shaking off the interruption; Fitz scrolls thru his phone contacts and takes a breath, before hitting call on Olivia's number. Karan's words play in his head, "Don't screw this up."

A few minutes have passed, he hasn't called yet. At first she's thinking maybe she waited too long to reply, or maybe the message didn't go through. So she checks to make sure the message sent.

She sees the message was sent, and sighs, wondering what's the hold up. Suddenly, the ringing sound of the phone rips through the air, and she jumps. She starts laughing at how silly she must look jumping at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

She knows from the caller id and from the ring tone, its Abby. She answers as she says, "Hey Abs." Abby hears her obviously in mid laughter and asks, "You sound chipper; what's got you laughing so hard?"

She smiles as she responds, "Well, to be honest, I am expecting a call from Fitz. But the phone ringing scared the hell out of me, and it was you calling me. So, all I could do is laugh."

Abby shares in her silliness, laughing with her, until her words register, and she says, "Wait! What?" Olivia laughs loudly at her reaction, and she hears Harrison in the background asking, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Abby quickly teases, "Nothing is wrong bootleg matchmaker. We're talking about girl stuff. You were heading out to make sure the grill was off. Don't let me stop you."

Harrison begrudgingly says, "We are going to talk about this later." Abby kisses him on the cheek and says, "It's really nothing honey I promise."

Harrison knows his lady is covering up something, but he decides to let it go. He will find out at some point. So he goes to finish up shutting down the grill, and bringing in the plates off of the patio table.

After she's certain Harrison is out of ear shot; Abby replies, "Now that party pooper is gone; let's talk about this call you're waiting for." Olivia explains their texting conversation, for the last hour, and how it led to a phone call request.

She now puts her friend's jumpiness, regarding the phone ringing in perspective, and says, "Awe Liv. That's so cute." Olivia responds, "I don't know Abs. I feel weird." Abby replies, "Of course you do hon. It's been a long time since you've liked anyone this much."

Olivia thinks about her words, and says, "I've never felt like this before Abby." Abby pauses as she says, "Never? Not even with Edison or Stephen." Olivia confidently says, "No, not with either of them. This feels, for lack of a better phrase, nerve wrecking, but exciting."

Abby doesn't want to freak her out, but it seems like maybe she's falling for this guy and fast. Instead, she plays it down, as she says, "Well, I am sure it's just something new Liv. Things will calm down soon enough. Give it time. It's exciting to meet someone new. Just relegate it to that." Olivia takes in her assurance and says, "You're right. I don't have anything to worry about. It's just a phone call. It's no big deal."

Abby is happy to hear she's calm and agreeable to her advice, because that's all she's got. Suddenly, there's a click in the phone and Olivia looks at her phone. She then says, "Abs, I have to go. It's him." Abby hears the smile in her voice, and says, "Okay, go getem girl." Olivia laughs as she says, "Okay. I will call you later." Abby replies, "You'd better."

Olivia takes a breath, and then takes the incoming call. She answers as she says, "Hi." He smiles as soon as he hears her voice, and he says, "Hi." She hears his voice and moves away from the phone a bit, thinking damn he sounds just as amazing on the phone.

She almost forgot how sexy his baritone voice sounds, until she heard it right now. Trying not to fall into a haze of thoughts she says, "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Fitz licks his lips as he allows her words to hang in the air. Her voice is ridiculously sexy over the phone. He gathers his thoughts, as he seductively responds, "That could never happen. You're unforgettable."

The smoothness, and the sexiness of his voice is unreal to her. He has her damn near ready to moan, and he's not even touching her, and he's peaked her interest. But more than how he sounds, what he says also catches her, and she feels compelled to hear more. So she asks, "What makes me so unforgettable as you say?"

His voice shifts from sexy, to sweet. As he responds, "Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, everything about you is unforgettable Liv. I can't be the first man to say this to you."

He's right, that men have told her she's beautiful, but nobody has ever made her feel the way he's making her feel right now, or when she's in his presence.

Unsure of how to explain how she's feeling, but seemingly feeling the need to be up front. She genuinely says, "Honestly, nobody has ever said that I was unforgettable. Beautiful yes, but not unforgettable."

He is somewhat surprised at her admission, and says, "Well, it's my pleasure to be the first to put words to how special you are. Not just in how gorgeous you are on the surface, but in how intriguing you are as a person too. Your beauty is clearly more than skin deep."

Olivia is floored. They've been on the phone for less than ten minutes and already he's got her wrapped around his finger. She's thinking to herself, this can't be real, but it is. Again, almost speechless. She mutters, "Thank you Fitz." He smiles as he responds, "You're welcome Liv."

She smiles at his response, and silence comes over them. He feels the sincerity in her response, but he also feels some discomfort in her voice. Because he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable by making her feel like she's on the spot. He changes the subject.


	35. Chapter 35

He says, "My apologies for my delay in calling you. My mom called and well, I was kinda stuck." She smiles remembering how he told her how animated his parents are, and she welcomes the subject change. She wonders if he's really that perceptive, or is she that easy to read?

She hears Abby saying. "Don't over think it." So she stops thinking too much, and says, "Since it's your mom; I will give you a pass." He smiles as he says, "Thank you. I appreciate it." She grins as she says, "You're welcome."

Feeling more in control, she asks, "So what made you want to call me?" She asks as she sits up in the bed. Fitz also feels her renewed energy, and walks into his bedroom, wanting to get more comfortable.

When he sits down on his bed, he doesn't think. His mouth just opens, and he says, "Honestly?" She inquisitively responds, "Yes." Against his better judgment he says, "I missed you." Olivia hears his words and she doesn't know what to say at first. He catches her off guard, but she calmly responds, "Really?" He smiles as he replies, "Yes. Really. Is that weird?"

She's not sure why she's not screaming in her head right now. But she's not. She's cool as a cucumber as she says, "No. Not really." Her response causes him to push her further as he asks, "Why?"

Before she can think, her mouth opens and she says exactly what's in her heart, as she says, "I miss you too." The smile on his face is brighter than the sun. But he wants to make sure she's not gassing him up, so he asks, "You aren't just saying that to be kind are you?"

Olivia smiles as she replies, "No, I'm not. I mean it." He wants to see how serious she is, and he wants to have some fun with her. So he says, "If that's the case; prove it. Let's meet for coffee. I know a place, if you're game." She is stunned by his reply. She had no idea he was going to ask to see her. He smiles knowing he's thrown her for a loop; so he says, "What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?"

She smiles as she says, "Okay. You got me. I didn't expect that request." He nods as he says, "I figured. That explains your silence. I was joking by the way."

Seeing that he's got jokes, and having fun at her expense. She's not one to be outdone. So she flips the script on him, as she says, "So you don't want to see me?" He hears the shift in her voice, and she hears the stammer in his, as he says, "Yes, of, of course."

Knowing she has him on the ropes, she pushes the envelope a bit further, as she coyly says, "Well which is it Fitz? Are you joking or are you serious?" He's in awe, at the moment. She's really got him caught between a rock and a hard place. He's in his head thinking, damn, is she mad or not?"

She can tell by his silence he's trying to figure out if she's upset with him or if she's joking, and he doesn't know what to do. So she bails him out by laughing.

Fitz's anxiety reduces as he hears her magical laughter, letting him off the hook. He listens to her laugh, and after enjoying it for a bit, he says, "Ha Ha. Funny counsellor." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Well, that's what you get for yanking my chain for your amusement, your honor." He grins as he responds, "Touché." They laugh in the moment, and they are both enjoying the dynamic. The conversation is free and easy between them. Just like it was yesterday.

Settling into the moment together, the thought of seeing her at the club is in his head. He doesn't want to bring it up. But it's sitting on his brain, and he wants to know what else she did today. So he asks, "How was your day?"

She feels a sense of nervousness come over her, but she tries to keep it as calm as possible as she responds, "Uhm, it was good. How about yours?" He was hoping she'd just admit she was at the club. But she doesn't. So he says. "It was pretty good. Did you do anything fun?" Her anxiety rises as she responds, "Not really. I just worked out, and then hung out at Abby and Harrison's for dinner."

When he hears her say she worked out, he knows that's his chance to have the conversation. But he doesn't want to make it a big deal. So he says, "Oh, okay. Is Abby quite the cook?" Olivia responds, "Yes, she actually is. But tonight my brother grilled some steaks, and she and I made the sides." He nods as he says, "Sounds good, but maybe unproductive in light of that work out you had earlier though, I'm sure. Not that you have to count calories."

She smiles at his recovery, and says, "Well, thank you. I appreciate that. But I do have to count calories, and you're right. It sort of killed the work out. But, then again, I can work out again tomorrow."

He responds, "True enough, you have to reward yourself sometimes. Nothing wrong with that." She replies, "I agree. It's all about moderation. Plus my workouts are pretty intense, so I can manage my weight pretty well." He's now interested in her workout regimen. He asks, "What's your workout routine?"

She responds, "It depends on what mood I'm in, but basically cardio and weight lifting are standard for me, along with kick boxing. Today I ran three miles and swam." She impresses him, and he can't hide it, as he says, "Damn, that is intense."

No longer does it seem pressing to talk about seeing her at the club, he's more interested in her, than if she saw him with Lisa. So he checks out of his thoughts, and checks back into getting to know her better.

Olivia smiles at his response, as she says, "Thanks. I take it you like to work out too." He nods as he says, "Yes. I do. I lift and do lot's of cardio. Sometimes, I play basketball. Pretty much anything to stay active."

Initially, his reply reminds her of the description Lisa gave of him on the elliptical. Which, traps her in her head, but then she remembers how rather disinterested he was in Lisa, according to her own words. This factoid, gives her reason to put the issue to bed, in her mind.

They spend a few more hours on the phone, enjoying each other's conversation. Time ticks by, but neither of them mind, because this is exactly where they want to be.


	36. Chapter 36

**Three weeks later**

It's mid-morning on a Friday, and Olivia is at her desk in her office smiling at the most beautiful tulips she's ever seen. She gets up and walks over to the flowers, taking in their scent one more time, as she re-reads the card. "Thinking of you."

She's not sure if the beauty of the flowers has her smiling more, or if it's the thought of the sender, that has her giggling like a school girl. Despite it being a rough few weeks for her and Fitz personally, and professionally. These flowers, and their night last night seem to be making up for it in spades.

A knock on the door breaks her from her thoughts, she turns toward the door as she says, "Come in." The door opens and Margo, her assistant comes in. "Morning Liv. I see you got your flowers." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Yeah. Thanks for putting them on my desk Margo."

Margo grins as she responds, "You're welcome. Oh, Detective Roberts says he will be sending you a text soon regarding the new findings in the English case, and Officer Baker will be available for your 1:30 meeting with Paul."

Olivia has a seat as she says, "Good. Don't forget I am leaving early today okay?" Margo responds, "Yes, I remember. I've already rescheduled your meeting with Cheryl for Monday afternoon." Olivia smiles as she says, thanks Margo. You rock." Margo smiles as she replies, "You're very welcome boss."

As she prepares to close the door, Abby walks up behind her, and Margo almost jumps out of her skin. Olivia is looking down at a paper on her desk when she hears, "Hel, Hello Judge Whelan." Olivia smiles hearing her assistant stammer, and she bails her out as she says, "It's fine Margo, come on in Abby."

Abby walks in smiling, as she closes the door behind her making her way over to the couch opposing Olivia's desk. As she has a seat, Olivia sits back in her chair smiling as she says, "I need you to stop scaring the life out of my staff, by showing up at my office in your robe."

Abby relaxes on the couch, and laughs as she looks down at her attire. She didn't realize she still had her robe on until now. Olivia shakes her head, seeing her realization. Abby responds, "Well, I wouldn't have to do things like this if my best friend wouldn't be holding out on me."

Olivia coyly asks, "Whatever do you mean?" Abby smiles as she says. "Judging by that bouquet of your favorite flowers, sitting at the corner of your desk. You know exactly what I mean. What happened between you two last night?"

Olivia grins as she responds, "Abby, it really was perfect. Perfect and sweet in every way." Abby sees the glow on her face, and says, "Spill it Livy." Olivia laughs at her friend's excitement, and she begins to explain how things went from challenging to back on track in the last few weeks. She starts by saying, "Girl, I am still trying to settle with the details of all the craziness that led us to this point."

Abby responds, "I bet. I surely didn't see this thing with Karan and her ex-boyfriend going to this level." Olivia says, "Tell me about it. Initially, we couldn't spend much time together because of our work schedules, then of course he started spending more time with her, while she was in therapy down here."

Abby nods as she says, "Yeah, she had a lot to contend with for sure. It was sweet for Fitz to be so supportive, and great you were so understanding Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "What else could I do Abs? I know what it's like to need your brother, and Karan definitely needed Fitz to be there for her."

Abby agrees as she says, "That's true. I just can't believe she went home and then things became so out of control." Olivia responds, "I know, I still can't believe it myself. But I understand why Fitz and his family reacted the way they did." Abby nods as she says, "Agreed. Jason deserved everything he got."

They both fall into thought about the events that unfolded once Karan returned to Ohio. She really did make great strides in therapy, and had decided to go back to Cleveland, to settle things with Jason. So she could move on. Initially, everything was going well. She found a new apartment, but they were obligated on their lease for three more months.

At first, Karan was going to try to maintain the living arrangement until her new place was ready. But things became more strained between she and Jason, because he wanted to resume their relationship. But she didn't. The situation had become too difficult for Karan, and Timmy decided to step in to ensure his sister was okay.

After he intervened, things were better at the apartment between Karan and Jason for a while. But then one day, on a hunch, Timmy came over unannounced, and heard screaming from the hall.

He banged on the door, until they opened it, and Timmy told Karan to get her things. He basically moved her out right then, and dared Jason to object. Jason being the punk that he is, left the apartment, and Karen left with Timmy. She officially moved back in with her parents the next day.

For a few days, things seemed to be better. Karan had decided to stay with her parents in her old room until her new place would be ready. A few days later all hell broke loose though, because Jason showed up at Karen's job, and she called security.

He later showed up at her parent's house angry, because she wouldn't talk to him. When he realized she wasn't coming outside, he tried to kick in the door, and he threw a brick through the plate glass window in the living room. However, he didn't count on Jerry, Fitz's father having a gun and being ready to protect his daughter and wife.

So when he was attempting to climb through the window, he got quite the surprise. Fitz's father met him with a double barrel shot gun, and he begged Jason to step inside. But he didn't, he froze. Luckily Karan had called the police and they arrived in time to prevent things from going terribly wrong. Jason was arrested for trespassing, menacing, and criminal mischief. They also found drugs in his car, as well as in his system. So, he'll be going away for a while.

They slip back into the moment, as Abby says, "Liv that was unreal." Olivia replies, "I agree, and it was too much for Fitz to fathom from so far away. That's why I encouraged him to go be with his family. Especially when Jason accused Fitz's brother of planting the drugs in his car."


	37. Chapter 37

Abby replies, "My God that was a mess. It's good Fitz went home to be with them." Olivia responds, "Yes. it was. He needed to go for his peace of mind. He kept worrying about them; even though everyone told him they were fine." Abby says, "Sometimes you have to see things for yourself Liv. You know that." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, I agree. I hated that he had to go. But I knew he needed to go."

Abby responds, "Well, at least he's back now, two weeks removed from the drama, and apparently ready for love huh?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. apparently so. That's where last night came in."

Abby says, "Uhuh, I know. Start from the beginning. You're at home after we'd left your house for dinner. Go!" Olivia rolls her eyes playfully as she begins to tell the story.

She knew he was flying in that evening, and he said he'd call her when he got in. She'd taken the day off, and gotten her hair done, and relaxing after Abby and Harrison had left.

She says, "I was about to go shower, when the phone rang. I answered, and from the moment he said hello, he sounded different." Abby asks, "What do you mean different?" Olivia smiles as she says, "I can't explain it Abs. He just sounded calm and focused. But anyway, he asked me what I was doing, and I told him just relaxing. Then he asked me if he could come over."

Abby grins as she says, "Lord yes, and then!" Olivia laughs as she says, "At first I said no. Because I felt like he needed to go home and rest. He'd just flown in and hadn't been home yet." Abby responds, "Why are you monitoring that man's sleep schedule? You had not seen him in two weeks, how could you send him home Liv?" Olivia replies, "I know Abby. I don't know what I was thinking. But it didn't matter, because he had other plans."

Olivia explains their conversation, as she recalls it in her head. The phone rings and she smiles as she answers, and says, "Hello there stranger." He smiles as he says, "Hello there beautiful. I know it's been a few days since we talked. I'm sorry."

Olivia responds, "It's okay. I understand. Are you still flying back tonight?" He replies, "Yes, I'm actually already here, and I was wondering if I could come by to see you." Despite the fact that she's thought about him being in her home before, and she misses him. She nervously says, "No, you don't have to come by. I know you're tired, and you need your rest."

Fitz doesn't stumble or stammer, he says, "What I need Liv, is to see you. But if you don't want to see me. Just say so." His tone is direct, and unmistakably strong. The sharpness of his words causes her to bite her bottom lip, before she says, "It's not that Fitz. I want to see you." He smiles as he hears her response, and then she sees the spotlight on her front step illuminate as he says, "Then open the door. So you can see me."

In the moment, Olivia is shocked. She doesn't know what to do or say. But somehow she finds the words, as she walks toward the door, and opens it, as she says, "Oh my God. You're here!" As the door swings open, he's standing on her door step, dressed in jeans and a Cleveland Cavaliers T shirt, as he sports the widest grin, covered in sexy scruff.

Abby says, "Oh my God!" Olivia shakes from her thoughts and laughs at the look on her face. She's clearly engaged in every word of this, thinks Olivia. Abby says, "Then what Liv?" Olivia replies, "Then, he stepped inside and said, "Yes. I'm here." And we kissed."

Abby grins as she says, "You kissed. That's it?" Olivia replies, "Yes. I promise Abs. That's it. We kissed. I mean hands may have roamed, but for the most part yes. All we did was kiss." Abby sits back on the couch and says, "Lord I need I fan." Olivia smiles at her friend as she says, "Not as badly as I needed one last night honey. Because damn!" Abby smiles as she replies, "MMMHMMM he almost got the cookie; didn't he?" Olivia grins as she responds, "Yeah. He did. But, I honestly don't think he came over for that reason."

Abby responds, "What do you mean?" Olivia replies, "Well. Like I said. We kissed when he came in, and it was hotter than fire for sure, I mean I stepped into his arms, and he scooped me up. Lord knows I was wrapped up in him, and he really could've taken me right then and there, and I know I wouldn't have stopped him. But, he stopped himself."

Abby's eyes are big as saucers as she says, "You mean he put the brakes on the action." Olivia says, "Yes. He did. After the first kiss. He stepped away, breaking the embrace, and he looked down at me smiling, as he said, damn I've been waiting for a long time to do that. I smiled back, as I told him I've been waiting for him to do it. We stood there, and held hands and then we sat down on the couch, and just talked, kissed and cuddled."

Abby responds, "Liv, that's incredible. Are you telling me this man laid on your couch with you until midnight, and all you two did was make out?" She nods as she grins, and says, "That's what I'm telling you Abs." Abby responds, "Damn, he's smooth as hell."

Olivia laughs as she says, "I couldn't agree with you more. I mean, after he left this morning, I wanted him even more than I did before he got to my house." Abby fans herself as she says, "Oh, wow Liv. So what do you think he's waiting for?" She responds, "I honestly don't know. I just know that it felt right. Us just lying together, and resting felt right."

Abby responds, "It sounds like it hon. I am so happy for you Livy." Olivia replies, "Thanks Abs. I'm happy for me too. We really like each other, and I can't wait to see where this goes." Their conversation is broken by Abby's phone buzzing. She groans as she pulls the phone out of her pocket, and sees it's her clerk. She replies, "Damn, I have to go. It's my turn on the cover rotation. Hey isn't Fitz on the bench today?"

Olivia responds, "Yes, he is. He has the Carver trial." Abby asks, "Hmm, are they at deliberations already?" Olivia says, "I think they have closing arguments today, unless something happens to stall." Abby says, "Okay. Well, I am out of here. But enjoy your date tonight, and I want details tomorrow." Olivia laughs as she says, "Agreed. See you later Abs." Abby replies, "Bye."

Left alone to her thoughts, she thinks about their upcoming date tonight, and smiles. But then she slips back into last night. The night that had her showering this morning, as if she'd had a night of earth shattering sex.

She smiles as she thinks of their first kiss. The first kiss was everything. When he took her into his arms, it was all she could do to keep her clothes on. She felt like she was going to explode. As their tongues caressed one another's, the tightness of the embrace intensified. The heat between them rose, as she heard herself beginning to moan, during the kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Her loins were on fire for him, and she didn't want the moment to end. Fitz also feels his body reacting to her, as she melted into him, and his nature rose to the occasion. He pulled her closer, and her legs opened subtly. He could feel her heat, and he wanted to be nearer to her.

When the kiss broke as he kissed on her neck, and she heard him say, "MMM you feel so good." Feeling his hot breath against her skin, and hearing the sexual strain of desire in his voice was working her overtime.

She could feel his erection against her thigh, which caused her to recapture his lips, after she moaned, "MMMM Fitz." He moaned her name in return, as the kiss deepened. He sounded so good, she thought she was going to erupt, just by hearing him say her name with such passion.

She could feel her hips, starting to rock involuntarily, and his hands slide down her body. His warm, firm touch sliding down both sides of her body, as his hands rested on her ass, gave her a twinge between her thighs, letting her know that an overload was afoot.

The chemistry between them was unbelievable, she gave and he took, and vice versa. The make out session was like a well-oiled machine. Finally needing to have her closer, she remembers when he lifted her up, breaking their kiss. He looked into her eyes, seeing the surprise in them as she gasped, and he said, "I've got you."

She smiled at him, and replied, "Yes. You do." He smiled at her in return, as she again kissed him again, as he walked her over to the couch. Where they continued to kiss, laugh, cuddle, and eventually fall asleep until morning. She's never been so happy she purchased to oversized sofa, because it held them both comfortably through their slumber.

A text message from Officer Robert's shakes her from her thoughts, when she comes to reality, the pencil she was holding is broken in two, and when she looks down; her headlights are on. She shakes her head, laughing at herself, thinking of the affect this man has on her.

Knowing she needs to get back to work, she reads the text, and hurriedly logs into her email. When she sees the emailed document he sent her, she hits the desk, as she says, "Jackpot!"

From one page to the next, she gets more and more excited about what he's discovered, and knows this is the game changing moment she needed in this case. She begins to print out the documents, and compiles the information in a folder for her upcoming meeting.

An hour later, she looks up and sees she's due to meet with Paula in a half hour. Knowing it's going to take some time to get to the building; she packs up, and begins her trek to the courthouse building.

As she leaves her office, she sees Bella Rodriguez going into Sally's office, and closing the door behind her. Olivia walks by, and heads to the elevator ready for battle, with her game face on. She can't wait to see the look on Paula's face, when she informs him of the late breaking news, she's discovered about her client. She almost feels sorry for her, but not really.

As Olivia steps off of the elevator, she heads toward the conference room and as she rounds the corner, she sees Stephen. He sees her too, and calls her name. She stops briefly, as she says, "Hello Stephen. How are you?" He replies, "I'm good Liv. How are you?" She replies, "Very well. I am on my way to a meeting though. So, I don't have much time, what's up?"

He responds, "I just wondered what you'd been up to. I hadn't heard from you." She then remembers he did call her a few days ago, and she hadn't called him back. She replies, "Oh. Sorry, I have been swamped. Was there something you needed?" Her tone was evident that she really wasn't looking to converse with him about anything too in depth, in the moment. So he just says, "Yeah, I wanted to know if we could have dinner. No strings, just conversation and good wine."

Olivia looks at him, and says, "Stephen. We've been over this." He responds, "Friends can have dinner Liv." She sighs as she says, "Yeah, they can Stephen. But I'm not sure if that includes you and me. So, I'll have to think about it, and get back to you. I really have to go." He sees the urgency in her eyes, and says, "Okay. Call me." She smiles as she says, "Sure thing. Bye." Olivia walks away already clearing her mind of their conversation. Right now she has business to handle, and can't be distracted by ancillary details like this.

As she turns down the hall to the conference rooms, her mind is clear and she's focused. When she walks through the door of the conference room, the defendant, Natalie English, is sitting next to her attorney, Paula Tisdale, Jake's law partner.

As Olivia walks behind them, to get to the other side of the table. She sees Officer Baker, is also present. He nods at Olivia, and she nods in return as she greets both Natalie and Paula.

When she sits down, Paula says, "Olivia, I really thought these games were beneath you." Olivia seriously replies, "What games?" She smirks as she asks, "Why is this officer here?" Knowing she has the upper hand, she says, "I can assure you Paula. I am not playing any games. After you hear what I am about to say, the officer will be taking your client into custody."

In complete shock, Paula and Natalie share a look of surprise, as Paula says, "Wait. Jake told me you wanted to discuss a plea, to a lesser charge." Olivia sits forward as she says, "Yes, I did. But that was before I got this." She plops the red folder down on the table. Paula reaches for it. As she asks, "What's this?"

Olivia nonchalantly replies, "Oh, these are cell phone records, complete with text messages, proving your client is guilty as sin, of murdering both Keisha Bell and Warrick Dunleavy in cold blood."

As the realization of the moment settles on the room, the color drains from both of their faces, as they hear her words, and the defendant asks, "What cell phone records? They checked my phone, and didn't find anything." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Yes, we did. But see, these are from your other cell phone." Natalie boldly asks, "What, other cell?"

Paula nervously replies, "Quiet. I will ask the questions here." Olivia laughs in her head at her remark. This confirms for her, Paula knew about the other phone. But, she didn't think Olivia would find out about it. They were trying to play on her sympathies; since Natalie also lost her parents young, due to a drunk driver, and she raised herself, and her two siblings alone.

The more Olivia thinks about the duping tactic they tried to use on her; the more satisfaction she takes, in knowing this is not going to end in Paula's favor.


	39. Chapter 39

Paula repeats the question, and Olivia takes out her phone, as she calls the cell phone number in question. Seconds later, a ringing sound rips through the air.

As the phone rings, Olivia says, "That phone. The one you forgot to get rid of, after the murders." The looks on the faces of the attorney, and the defendant are priceless. Olivia also notices the expression on the police officer's face too, and she almost laughs. Even he is amazed at the stupidity of the defendant having the phone in her possession.

Natalie begins to break down, she realizes she's caught. Paula, now seeing her case is going down the tubes, says, "Hold on Olivia, there has to be another deal available here."

Natalie feeling the pressure, says, "Ronald gave me the phone. I didn't know what it was being used for." Paula sharply says to her, "I am not going to tell you to be quiet again." Natalie fiercely replies, "Good, because it's not going to work."

Olivia is struggling to hold in her laughter, she sees the frustration on Paula's face. She's damn near sweating trying to salvage a plea for her client. But she's not cooperating at all.

Natalie points out how she obtained the phone has relevancy, especially if she still has it in her possession right now. Paula, wanting to help her client, despite her unwillingness to allow her to do her job. Says, "Olivia, although against my advice. My client brings up a good point. You don't know when she got the phone, or how she got it. It's a big leap to assume she had it at the time the murders happened. Anyone could've had the phone, before today. If anything, this evidence gives her reasonable doubt. Something that's your job to prove doesn't exist, in order to get a conviction."

Olivia allows her words to settle in the air. She can see it in her eyes, she believes she has her stumped. But just like so many others, they don't realize that she's never out of options, and she never presents anything, without having all of her bases covered. Rule number one, never ask a question you don't know the answer to.

The silence of the moment ends, when Olivia smartly responds, "I know what my job is Paula, and let me show you just how well I do my job. Not only do I know about the cell phone. But I know where it was purchased, and I have witnesses who can put your client in the store at the time of the purchase, and even puts the phone in her hands the nights of the murders. It doesn't help that she couldn't stay off of face book the night of the murders. She logged into her face book page from the phone."

The look of worry in their eyes is intense, and Olivia loves it. But she doesn't stop. She continues as she looks at the defendant, and says, "Tell me Natalie, do you really want me to put your family members on the stand, to confirm you had the phone in your possession the day of the murders? Are you really that cold hearted, that you'd take them through that experience?"

The woman is mute, all you hear is sniffles as she cries. Olivia thinks, now you want to be quiet huh? Too damn late for that idea. Paula sees that defeat is on the horizon. But she's still trying to ward it off, as he asks, "Liv, we can still cut a deal here. What are you offering?"

Olivia gives her a look of annoyance as she says, "Based on the evidence Paula, I have enough to charge First degree. So why would I offer a deal?" Natalie responds, "Oh, God. I'm going to be sick."

Paula gasps, as she says, "Olivia, she's only 23 years old, she has a baby on the way, and she doesn't have a criminal record. That's got to be worth something. Come on, give us an offer to consider here."

Olivia hears her, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. Largely because of how brazen and senseless the crime was, and the level of deceit the defendant exhibited this entire time. Olivia feels she can't bargain this case down to no jail time, there's no way they're going down that road. Natalie's going to serve hard time; the only question is how much and where she'll serve out her sentence.

Olivia never wanted to charge her. She thought she was innocent, or at least misunderstood. But now the picture is clear, and the truth can't be ignored. Her manipulation of the situation has come to an end.

Wanting to bring this discussion to an end, Olivia coldly says, "The only deal I can offer here, is to not seek the death penalty." Natalie begins to weep louder, as Paula says, "Olivia, please. We'll take Man 2, the sentences run concurrently."

Olivia quickly replies, "No, that's not going to work. I am not going to look the Bell and Dunleavy families in the face, and tell them this wasn't intentional. Because we all know that the intent was clear. Her life for theirs seems like the most plausible answer to be honest."

Still crying, and unable to fathom the reality of what's happening. Natalie says, "It wasn't intentional. I swear." Olivia angrily replies, "So you thought Keisha falling off that cliff was equivalent to skinning her knee? Or did you think putting a bullet in Warrick's chest was the same as a flesh wound? Tell me Natalie how you didn't mean to kill either one of them. You didn't even call 911 when you pushed her off that cliff. According to the coroner's report she lied there for at least an hour before she succumbed to her injuries."

Confronted with the facts, she says, "I… I'm sorry!" Fed up with her outbursts, Paul says, "If you yell out one more time Natalie. I will have you removed, while I continue to try to salvage your future."

Now she seems to get the point, and Olivia says, "Look, again, I will take the death penalty off the table, I will even accept concurrent sentencing. But I will take nothing less than second degree in both deaths, and she admits fault in open court."

Paula begins to concede, as he asks, "How much time are we talking about?" Olivia looks at Natalie, and thinks for a moment, before saying. I will ask for 40 to life, with consideration for parole after 20." Paula looks at her client, and sees she's quieted down. She looks at her as she says, "It's a solid deal Natalie. I suggest you take it."

She looks at her, clearly in denial, as she says, "20 years. I can't do 20 years." Olivia can't believe what she's hearing from her. She can't hold her tongue, she says, "Paula, I really need you to enlighten your client on why this offer is such a gift. The offer is only on the table for the next 5 minutes." Natalie is still struggling with the facts of the moment, as she says, "This isn't happening. Why is this happening to me?"


	40. Chapter 40

Olivia is outdone with her reaction, she sees no culpability in her at all, as she says, "This is what happens when you commit murder, and try to pass it off as self-defense. So do us all a favor here and listen to your attorney, because your time is running out. You've got four minutes left to accept this offer, or I will ask for the max."

Paula responds, "Natalie, I need you to focus here. For the sake of your baby, and getting out in time to have some type of life. 20 years is a good offer, it really is a gift, and I encourage you to take it. If we go to trial with this, and we lose you'll get life."

Overcome with rage, and the realization of her actions coming back to bite her. Natalie stands up and yells, "We had a deal! Damn it. I want the other deal. Where's Mr. Ballard? I need him here not you."

The male officer rushes in, to control the defendant. He grabs Natalie, as Paula moves out of the way, allowing the officer access to her. He restrains her as she swings her arms at Paula violently. Olivia takes in the sight, and shakes her head. She honestly expected this reaction.

Nobody takes plea conversations with long term jail sentences well. Specifically someone who thought they were going to get off with minimal, or no jail time. She thinks to herself, if she's mad now. Wait until the other shoe drops, at the allocution.

Despite the upsetting nature of Natalie's behavior. Olivia remains calm. As she leans forward in her chair, and the officer puts Natalie back in her seat, and he says, "Sit down, and control yourself, or this meeting is over."

Natalie is overwhelmed with defeat, as she releases angry tears, and she stops resisting, as she settles with her situation. Olivia sees the anger in her eyes. But she's beyond ready to put this conversation to bed. So she says, "You're right. We had a deal. As long as what you told me was the truth. But now, we know, you didn't tell the truth.

Do you realize these phone records prove you knew about Warrick and Keisha, when you offered to meet with her? The fact is, it appears you lured her to that park, and you pushed her off that ridge on purpose.

Then when you realized that Warrick wasn't going to just get over her. You got pissed off again, and you followed him to North Carolina, and killed him too trying to make it look like domestic violence. When it was just a matter of you getting your damn feelings hurt.

Yet you're sitting here blaming your attorney because you can't walk away with the original deal you had with minimal jail time or probation. This is all on you Natalie! Your actions caused all of this, and from where I'm sitting, you should thank your lucky stars Keisha wasn't far enough along for me to charge you with killing her baby too. Otherwise you'd be looking at a minimum of 40 years, with no chance of parole."

The look on her face tells Olivia, she didn't know that Keisha was pregnant. Natalie is initially in shock. Paula realizing more so now, how fortunate the offer Olivia is offering is, says, "Natalie, what's your answer?" She looks at Olivia, and asks, "What about my baby?"

Paula responds, "There's a fully staffed hospital at Willingham correctional. So you will be able to give birth, and give up the baby for adoption, or to your family. Maybe Warrick's family will take the baby; he or she will be his mother's grandchild."

Knowing if that happens, she won't ever get to have a relationship with her child. She cries out, "No! They can't have my baby. It's mine! It's my baby!" Olivia is beyond fed up, as she sharply responds, "Damn it! This baby isn't a toy or an object. He or she needs love and affection. Something you can't give the child, due to your choices. This isn't about you Natalie. If you wanted your baby. You should've walked away from Warrick, and chose your baby, instead of revenge. You don't want your baby. You want your freedom, and that's something you didn't value when you pulled the trigger taking Warrick's life, and pushing Keisha to her death. Now, you've got two seconds to give me an answer, or I'm done." Natalie quietly responds, "Okay, Okay, I'll take the deal."

Tears are flowing from the defendant's eyes steadily, and Olivia is done caring. She's tapped out, with regard to having anything left to say. She watches as the officer collects her, and takes her to jail. Paula, sits back in her chair, completely defeated. She looks at Olivia, and says, "Wow, I can't believe this." Olivia rolls her eyes as she stands in silence, and she closes her briefcase, preparing to leave.

As she walks to the door, she turns and asks, "How'd you find out about the cell phone?" Olivia sees she's completely confused as to how she managed to outsmart her. But she's not looking to entertain her questions. She'd rather explain to her how close she came to suborning perjury, by putting Keisha on the stand, along with her alleged corroborating witnesses that would be lying through their teeth about her whereabouts. But instead, she takes stock in knowing the best is yet to come her way, because this isn't over yet.

So she says, "I'd like to explain the basics of investigating cases Paula. But it's the weekend. So, another time, okay." She throws her hand in the air, dismissing her with disgust as she hits the table, and Olivia laughs as she exits the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia returns to her office, to applause. She smiles as her assistant, Margo says, "There she is. Mrs. Impossible made it happen again." Olivia laughs as she says, "Thank you everyone. It appears good news travels fast, and I appreciate the celebration. The most important element here is we got justice for the Bell and Dunleavy families."

ADA John Rollins says, "Those phone records were our saving grace in this case for sure Liv. But 20 years seems light given the evidence." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "You're right John. The evidence for murder one is compelling. But where's the drama in that. Ask me about my logic after the allocution."

Meagan says, "See, I told you it's not over yet. Liv always has a plan." Olivia laughs as she says, "Indeed I do Meagan." John replies, "I will buy you lunch for a week; if you pull this one off Liv." Olivia subtly replies, "Okay, get your debit card ready John, at some point, you'll learn not to doubt me." Everyone laughs in agreement, and Meagan says, "So Liv. Drinks at the tavern after work?" Olivia responds, "Nah, I'm leaving early today. But another time." Meagan nods, as she says, "Okay."

Feeling good about what they accomplished today, Olivia says, "Good job everyone. I am going to call the families to let them know we have a deal in place, and then I am heading out. So I will take the time now, to wish you all a good weekend." Everyone yells back the same sentiment, as she goes into her office to finish up for the day.

After sitting down to her desk, and completing calls to both of the families, Olivia takes a moment to decompress for a second. She had to explain her plan to the families, because she knew they wouldn't be happy with 20 years. But after she let them know there's more to come. They both bought into what she was saying, and agreed to trust her.

Nonetheless, listening to the heartbreak of both Warrick and Keisha's parents cry for their children is heavy, and it affects Olivia greatly. She wipes her tears, as she pulls herself together. It never gets easy talking to grieving families. She's just relieved she could try to bring them some closure, in their time of loss.

To clear her mind she puts in earbuds, and goes through a relaxation exercise. Five minutes later her mind is clear, and she feels better. Letting go of the grief is something she has learned to manage. It never gets easy, but if it were an easy job, she probably wouldn't want it. Feeling refreshed, she packs up her briefcase, and laptop, and heads toward the door, again waving good night to every one.

As she passes her boss' door, she hears her name, and she stops. She takes a breath, and then enters. When she walks in, she sees the District Attorney, Sally Langston. Looking down at a file.


	41. Chapter 41

She then looks up at Olivia, and says, "I hear congratulations are in order in the Dunleavy and Bell cases." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. It's done." Sally smiles as she asks, "So, did you deal her down?" Olivia responds, "Other than giving her concurrent terms, and charging second degree. That's the only break she got. What she did was cold blooded murder, plain and simple."

Sally hears the resolve in her voice, it's the thing she likes the most about Olivia. Her confidence and ability to get the job done, is second to none. She can never be counted out, even in the wee hours of the moment. Somehow, she always pulls through.

Sally smiles as she replies, "Damn, that was a tough one, wasn't it?" Olivia responds, "Yeah, it was. But thankfully, we got the proof we needed, albeit at the last minute. We got it, and it proved what we suspected from the start. We knew there was more to the situation, that the defendant was leaving something out, but we couldn't prove it. But in the end her narcissism caught up with her." Sally nods, as she says, "I agree."

Olivia responds, "Well. I appreciate the congratulatory remarks. But if you excuse me. I'm heading out early. So I will see you on Monday." Sally responds, "Hey, before you go. I wanted you to know that we are filing charges in the Weller case, and I wanted to know your opinion."

Her reply makes her ears stand up, as she says, "Wow. Really? What do you have?" Sally smiles knowing this is the kind of case that Olivia loves to prosecute.

She shares some details about the evidence they've collected with her, and then, something Olivia didn't expect to hear, comes out of her mouth, as she says, "I'm going to give the case to Rodriguez, and I want you to be second chair."

Olivia isn't sure how to take what she's hearing. So she says, "So, you want me involved in the case. But you don't want me to lead the prosecution team. Is that what I am hearing?"

Sally hears her tone. She doesn't want to upset her. She really needs her to be on board with this. She leans forward, as she replies, "Olivia, please don't be offended. You know you're the best prosecutor we have in this office." Olivia sharply interjects, "Yes, I do. Which is why I don't understand being asked to sit second chair on this case, or any other case. I'm not a trainee. I am more than capable of prosecuting this case, without a second chair."

Sally understands her feelings, but she tries to get Olivia to see the big picture. She says, "Liv, this will be a team effort. This will show your ability to be a team player. You know you're next in line for my job, when I leave. A win like this will solidify your candidacy for the position, especially if you sit second chair, and the team comes out on top. Think of it as a quarterback sneak."

Despite Olivia's appreciation of Sally using football metaphors, she knows this is bull shit. Rodriguez is a proficient attorney; but in comparison to Olivia, she's not even close to her, with regard to her skill set, and her overall ability in the courtroom. So Olivia knows the idea of giving Rodriguez the lead in the case, is a direct result of her and Sally's personal relationship.

No doubt, Sally's trying to please both masters by giving her the lead position, but giving Olivia second chair, to ensure the case doesn't go to hell in a hand basket if they end up going to trial. Nonetheless, she's not willing to argue about it right now, it's pointless. But she also isn't willing to simply bend over here either. So she says, "I'm not able to commit to anything right now Sally. We can discuss the particulars on Monday. I have to run, okay."

Sally is relieved that Olivia has at least agreed to discuss the matter further, on Monday. So she smiles as she says, "Okay. Thanks Liv. See you on Monday." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Bye. Have a good weekend."

Irritated at the news, but relieved that her day is over. As she steps onto the elevator, she gets a text message from Cassy, a stenographer on staff. Apparently Jake is looking for her. Olivia shakes her head, and says, "Nope. Not today."

She knows Paula must have called him, and told him about their meeting today. She laughs, knowing he's pissed. She politely sends a text to Cassy, thanking her for letting her know, and she takes the back stairs to the parking garage to make sure she avoids seeing him on her way out.

After she slips into her car, she throws her briefcase and purse into the passenger seat. She kicks off her shoes, and removes her jacket, as she grabs her sunglasses from the visor, and fastens her seatbelt. After starting her car, she clicks the button on the blue tooth for her play list, and she smiles as her riding music comes on.

D'angelo's, how does it feel blares through the speakers, and she grins as she grabs her phone, and sends a quick message to Fitz, reminding him of their date. "Tonight's the night. No excuses." (smiley face emoticon) Knowing he's still in court, she takes off to run her errands, before going home to get ready for tonight.

It's 3:30 pm, and Fitz is sitting on the bench listening to closing arguments from the defense. He looks at his watch, and thinks he's making good time. As the defense attorney lays out his closing remarks; Fitz feels a buzzing in his pocket. He slips the phone out of his pocket, and looks at it inconspicuously. He sees the text from Olivia, and instantly a smile forms on his face, that he can't contain. Realizing others can see him. He manages to remove the smile as he replies, "No excuses. I will see you at 7pm sharp." (winking emoticon, smile emoticon)

After sending the reply, he hears the defense attorney say, "The defense rests, your honor." Fitz looks up, and as he's about to begin the jury instruction, he hears the prosecution say, "Your honor, the prosecution would like to rebuttal." Fitz looks at his watch, and sees it's 4:15. In his head, he says, "Damn it." But in reality he replies, "Go ahead counselor."

The prosecution gives their rebuttal, which lasts 20 minutes, before officially resting. Then Fitz gladly gives the jury instruction regarding deliberations, which he manages to do just under 30 minutes.

Upon doing so, the session closes and he rushes off to his chambers. As he changes out of his robe, and slips on his jacket. There's a knock on the door. He grimaces in his head, but yells, "Come in."


	42. Chapter 42

The door swings open, and he sees Abby. After she walks in they exchange pleasantries, and he says, "What can I do for you Abby?" She smiles as she says, "Ah. Pam didn't tell you. I am your stand in for your trial."

He nods as he says, "Wow, okay. That's perfect. I was just about to call Pam, and ask her who was covering for me. I appreciate you. I'm trying to get out of here." Abby laughs, seeing him intently trying to make it out of the office on time, to meet Olivia.

She responds, "I see that. And looking at the time. You're cutting it close." As he scribbles a note on a post it. He looks up at her, and grabs his briefcase, as he says, "Yeah, I know. Of all days. Jarrod wanted to give the longest closing ever, and then followed it up with an even longer rebuttal." Abby smiles in agreement, she's been on the long end of Jarrod's closing arguments.

As Fitz walks from behind his desk, checking his pockets to make sure he's not forgetting anything. She says, "The only thing worse than his closing remarks, is his opening remarks." She and Fitz laugh in agreement, as he says, "I agree. Looks like I have everything. So, I am leaving. Thanks again Abby for everything."

Abby smiles as she says, "You're welcome Fitz. No worries. Take care of my bestie." He winks at her, as he responds, "Of course. She's in good hands. I promise."

They share a smile and they walk out of his chambers together, with him giving her the file for the case. She goes back to her office, and he leaves the building rushing to his car.

As he pulls out of his parking space, he sees Harrison talking to Jake. He's not sure what they're talking about. But Harrison clearly has his attention. Not thinking much of it, Fitz continues on his drive. He's determined to make it home to shower and change, in time for the date.

As he drives home, Fitz thinks about the craziness that's happened in his life over the last month, and he's grateful things are starting to settle down. Despite the drama swirling pertaining to his visit to Cleveland. He really did enjoy his family.

Yes, his parents drove him nuts during his stay, and his brother and sister also added to the mix. But he loves them anyway, and he's glad he went to see them, because he's now assured that his family are safe.

Jason being locked up is a definite plus. Now Karan can move on with her life. He's beyond proud of her, for continuing therapy, and not allowing this negative experience to define her, or ruin her desire to be healthy and happy.

As he nears his house, he thinks about Olivia and he can't help but smile. She's been an angel throughout this upheaval, and he can't wait to thank her appropriately. The night he has planned for her, will most definitely take her breath away. Tonight will be special and a night they'll always remember.

Fitz pulls into his garage, and as he parks he sees a call from Drew. He thinks to answer, but he knows he doesn't have much time to talk. He figures he'll talk to him later. So he let's the call go to voicemail.

 ** _Thanks for reading my fan fiction tale. I appreciate your reviews, thank you all very much for your kind words and your patience. I know you all want Olitz, and I plan to give them to you, and hopefully you'll see they are worth the wait._**

 ** _Anyway, who knew that Karan was going to present so much drama in the story huh? Anyway, it seems that chapter has closed, and now Fitz and Olivia are trying to move forward. They finally had their first kiss. Was it hot enough for yall? Let me know what you were thinking?_**

 ** _Next we find out about Olitz's first date, and we find out why Harrison was talking to Jake, as well as what that missed call was about that Fitz received. Also have we seen the last of Lisa and Stephen? Drama never ends, all this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hello everyone, thanks for your comments. I know some of you have voiced concern and disappointment over the slow pace of the story. But hopefully you'll feel that this installment meets your needs when it comes to more Olitz, in the throes of things. Understand, there's a reason why I take the time to paint the picture and set up the characters. I love the love of Olitz like most folks, but a good story has balance. To those upset about the deal Olivia struck with Paula, keep in mind. Nothing is always what it seems in fan fiction land (smile). Now back to the story. I look forward to your responses, Enjoy!_**

Harrison is sitting in his car, as he watches Jake walk away, The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with this guy. But here he is, sitting in the parking lot of Mickey's bar and grill, having spent the last hour trying to get inside his head, and he's not satisfied he knows enough, to settle his gut feeling that something about Jake is off.

Despite him allegedly being calmer now, and agreeably having his head on straight. He doesn't trust him. Playing back the comment he made about Olivia always getting away with skirting the line, without anyone questioning her being unfair, and her not being perfect, or innocent, and he's tired of her coming out on top, while others look incompetent; is stuck in his head.

He doesn't want to think Jake could have leverage on her about something, but he's beginning to think that must be the case. His anger seemed deeper than just about losing a court case.

He remembers having to think of a way to relate to him; telling him how Olivia has always been a competitor in everything, and she's accustomed to winning. He admitted she's also not the most gracious winner, at times. So he understands his frustration. He's also thankful Olivia shared some details with him about the case beforehand. She said all along, finding the cell phone Natalie used, is the lynch pin for the case.

He reminds Jake of this factor. Jake thinks about it, and realizes, If Olivia found out about the cell phone after the sentencing; she still could've refiled charges against Natalie, this time for murder one, citing new evidence. Reminding him the original charge was manslaughter anyway. For now, he had to admit, she beat him fair and square.

The logical argument he made, seemed to dissolve Jake's anger to a degree. But still, the look in his eye, and his statements about Olivia. Still made Harrison leery, and utterly annoyed. He wanted to punch him in the face, but knew that wouldn't help his cause. So, he manages to restrain himself.

But when their conversation is over, he has more questions than answers, and that simply won't do. Not when it's about his sister, and her well-being. Does he know more, or is he just blowing smoke is the question. Wanting to know the answer to this question sooner rather than later. He picks up the phone and calls Olivia twice, leaving a message both times, before he remembers she has her date with Fitz. "Damn." He exclaims.

He then thinks of another idea; but when he looks at the contact in his phone, he decides to scroll by it. It's not time to call that number yet, he thinks.

His mind shifts, and then he realizes he just needs to settle his thoughts. So he calls Huck. Huck and Quinn are relaxing on the couch, watching their favorite film, and making out more than watching the movie, when the phone rings. Quinn groans, as she hears the ring tone, and says, "Does he have low jack on our sex time or what?" Huck laughs as he thinks of the times they've been interrupted by Harrison's call.

Huck says, "It won't be long babe. I promise." She sits back on the couch, and he kisses her once more, before picking up the phone. He almost forgets he picked up the phone, during the kiss, until he hears Harrison say, "Hello."

They break the kiss, as Huck says, "Hey Harrison what's up?" Harrison replies, "Hey man. Nothing much. I have a favor to ask." He hears Quinn in the background, as she yells, "What else is new?" Harrison laughs as he says, "Hey, I feed you both well every time you show up at my house. That's got to count for something." Quinn laughs as she responds, "Okay, I guess you've got a point. But whatever your favor is you're asking for. The payment is Luigi's Pizza for tomorrow night."

Harrison isn't a fan of Luigi's, but giving the fact there'll be other food options to eat while they watch the first day of the NBA playoffs. He agrees, as he says, "Okay. You got it Quinn. Just text me your order." Huck and Quinn look at each other in great surprise. Harrison never gives in on food choices so easily. Quinn says, "This must be some favor."

Harrison directly replies, "Yeah, it is. I need you to look into Jake Ballard." Huck responds, "Again Harrison? We didn't find anything worth talking about when we dug into him years ago."

Quinn added, "Is he even still chasing Liv?" Harrison responds, "This isn't about Liv on a personal level; it's about. Hell, I don't know what it's about. But I have a funny feeling he's up to something or knows something that could hurt her, and I can't let that happen."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Huck sits up and takes notice, along with Quinn, as they both ask, "What do you need?"

Harrison's anxiety dissipates almost immediately once he hears their reply. If there's anyone he can count on to get the answers he's looking for, in a timely fashion. It's them. Harrison fills them in on what he needs, and they both accept his request without any pushback. Even though at the end of it, he asks them to keep it quiet. Explaining they only need to talk about it with him. Huck asks, "What about Abby?"

Harrison sighs as he thinks for a second, and says, "I'll handle Abs. Just get back to me as soon as possible. Whatever is going on could be coming to a head soon, and we need to get in front of it." Both Huck and Quinn agree with him, and Harrison feels much better at the end of the call.

After hanging up the phone, Huck takes a deep breath and says, "I didn't expect that." Quinn nods as she says, "I know right. I wonder what he said to spook him. I mean he sounded like a sore looser to me, based on what Harrison said." Huck replies, "Yeah, but if Harrison says something is up. He's probably right, remember his thoughts about Edison?"

Quinn sits back in her chair as she says, "You're right. But I still feel bad about doing this behind Liv's back again." Huck says, "I know. But, it's for the best Quinn. When we found out what Edison did, you led the charge to take him down. So, this isn't anything different. Look at it as us being her guardian angels. Besides, it's not like she doesn't know about Edison's antics. She broke off their engagement after finding out."


	44. Chapter 44

Quinn understands his point, but she remembers how devastated Olivia was when she broke up with Edison. How she felt like she had to put her morals before her feelings for a man she loved, and a life she wanted to spend with him.

Huck sees her in thought, and says, "Quinn, you know this is the right thing to do. Just like what we did in making sure she found out about Edison anonymously, was the right thing to do."

Seeing she's listening to him, but still caught up in her head, he says, "We could look into him, and find nothing. This could just be Harrison being Harrison, Liv's protector for life. Remember how scared he had Stephen at first, when he showed interest in Liv."

His remark makes her laugh, as she remembers the mean looks he'd give Stephen, whenever he'd show up looking for Olivia, when they were in college. She has to agree, he did say he had a bad feeling about him too, and ended up liking him, and bringing him into the fold with open arms, even supporting his relationship with Olivia, after she and Edison ended things.

After processing her thoughts, Quinn says, "Okay, I understand your point. I'm in. Let's do this. Let's either prove Harrison wrong, or save our friend from another asshole."

Huck is glad she's settled with the idea of doing this job, with her being so sensitive about this. He won't dare mention Harrison's thoughts of him looking into Judge Grant for him. That's something he's thinking he'll keep to himself, for the sake of not upsetting his lady any further. Being glad the drama is over, Huck takes her hand, and they share a kiss, as they continue to cuddle on the couch, and return to watching their favorite movie, "Blade 1," with Wesley Snipes.

Harrison arrives home, and he sees Abby's not there yet. He's somewhat relieved she's still at the courthouse. He needs a moment to decompress, before he tells her what he's thinking. He needs to know more, before he alerts her.

He knows Huck and Quinn are now on the job. But he can't help but think what Jake could possibly know about Olivia, that could somehow come back to hurt her.

His thoughts are broken by his phone ringing, and he sees it's Stephen. He answers the phone, and says, "Hey Stephen what's going on?" Stephen replies, "Hey man. Have you seen your sister?" Harrison pauses at first. Then says, "No, she's…" He stops himself, thinking the last thing he needs to do is talk to her ex about her current dating situation.

Stephen catches his pause, and says, "She's what?" He recovers as he says, "She said she needed to get in shape for softball starting up. So, more than likely she's at the batting cages. Why do you ask?"

Not fully believing his story, but not able to dispute it either. Stephen says, "I was just looking for her, to see if she wanted to have dinner." As if he could see Harrison's eye brows raise, he quickly says, "Just as friends."

Harrison shakes his head, as he thinks to himself. Dude you're wasting your time. But agreeing to stay out of Olivia's love life. He simply says, "Well, I'm probably not the Pope you wanted to catch a meal with. But, I could eat. If you're interested."

Knowing it's unlikely that he was going to see or hear from Olivia tonight. He says, "Okay. That's cool. I'll meet you at Lucky's. Is that good?" Harrison nods as he says, "Yeah, that's fine. Let me change and I'll see you there in a half hour." Stephen agrees, and they hang up.

Stephen knows that if he's going to learn anything about Olivia's status. It's going to have to come from Harrison, because she's not giving him anything to work with. So, having dinner with him, may be the best move he could make.

After changing his clothes, Harrison looks at the time. Before heading out, he calls Abby, and checks on her. Abby sits in her chambers looking over the latest plans for her wedding, from the wedding planner, after just hanging up with Olivia, and talking her through her panic crisis, as she prepares for her date.

She's very hopeful all goes well for her friend, she knows she left her in a good place, after their conversation. Now relaxing on her couch, having just finished a plate of Chicken Parmesan, and now feeling somewhat guilty about how she demolished the plate. But, not guilty enough to not consider eating the brownie she ordered for dessert. She silently thanks God for a fast metabolism, because her appetite is unbelievable.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone ringing, and she smiles at the ring tone, Ed Sheeran's, thinking out loud. She answers with a smile, as she says, "Hey baby." Now in his truck and pulling out of the driveway, he smiles as he says, "Hey there beautiful. What are you doing? You sound very relaxed."

She smiles as she says, "I am very relaxed. The jury's still deliberating. So, I am in my chambers, looking over the wedding plans Kathy sent me." He lovingly replies, "I can't wait for you to be my wife Abs." Abby hears the tone in his voice, and it's so tender and sweet. She feels a catch in her throat. He's said it before, but for some reason, it sounds different.

He hears her pause, and asks, "Are you okay baby?" She pulls a few tissues from her Kleenex box and dabs her eyes, as she says, "Yes, I'm okay. I love you Harry." He smiles as he says, "I love you too babe. Are you crying?" She tries to hide it, by saying, "No." But he hears it in her voice. Concerned he asks, "Is everything alright honey? You've been a little more emotional lately than normal, and I'm worried about you."

She responds, "I'm fine babe. I promise. I read somewhere that wedding planning tends to bring out the worst in a woman hormonally. So, I'm sure that's all it is. Besides, you can't be calling me with that sexy voice being all sweet to me, and not expect me to react." He smiles at her comment, as he says, "Okay. Let's chalk it up to you just being oh so into me." She laughs at his retort, and he laughs in return too.

Hearing the slight echo, she asks, "Are you driving?" He replies, "Yeah, I am headed to Lucky's to meet Stephen for a bite." Abby lays back on the couch, as she asks, "Really? That's a little odd. What does he want?" Harrison doesn't dare to tell her he called looking for Olivia. Searching his brain, for a response, he quickly says, "Well, the softball season's coming up. So, maybe I can convince him to sign up for our squad. We need a third baseman." Abby shakes her head, as she thinks to herself, this man is always thinking about competitive engagement, whether in court, or in his hobbies. Believing his reply, she says, "Only you would opt to recruit people for a league we all just play for fun Harry. You do realize there's no money in this right? Just bragging rights."

Harrison quips, "When's the last time I turned down the right to brag about anything babe?" They share a laugh at his honest response, and settle with it. But, their moment is broken by a knock on Abby's door. She says, "Hold on honey." She gets up and walks over to her desk, and as she sits down, she says, "Come in."

When the door swings open, it's her clerk Monica. She says, "Your honor. The jury has a question." She nods at her, as she says, "Very well. Have you notified the counselors on both sides?" Monica replies, "Yes your honor. They are on their way." Abby says, "Okay, let me know when they arrive, and then we can call the jury into the court room." Monica dismisses herself, and Abby returns to her call.

She unmutes the phone, as she says, "Okay. I'm back honey." Harrison asks, "Is everything okay?" She sighs as she sits back in her chair, putting her feet up on her desk, as she says, "Yes. It's fine. The jury has a question. So I'm waiting for both sides to arrive."

He pulls into his parking space, as he says, "Oh, I thought maybe Jarrod was making another impromptu visit." Abby responds, "Baby, you know you have nothing to worry about."

Harrison replies, "Abs, it's not you I'm worried about. That guy annoys me. Because he won't stay in his place." She understands his feelings; it's the reason she can't stand Lisa, and she went off on her the other day. But, she needs him to relax, so she asks, "Where are you?" He sits back in his seat, as he says, "I'm in the parking lot, about to go into Lucky's."

She sighs as she tries to think of a way to calm him on the fly. She smiles knowing what's sure to work, as she says, "Awe, I was going to help you work out some of that frustration you're carrying right now." He smiles as he responds, "So you're trying to get your fiancé arrested, for lascivious conduct, in a school zone? That's your plan to make me feel better."

Abby laughs at his detailed reply, forgetting Lucky's is diagonal from an elementary school. He can't stop being an attorney for five minutes, she thinks, unless it benefits him.

Thinking of their most recent unwise behavior together; she says, "Funny how that wasn't your concern the other night, at the park in the car." Remembering that night fondly, Harrison grins as he says, "Hey that was different. I'm not sure how. But it's different. Plus, I don't recall you complaining." She smiles as she strokes his ego, by saying, "I never have a reason to complain baby, you always take care of me, and always leave me wanting only you."

Her words soothe him in a way, nobody has ever been able to do. He takes a breath, as he says, "I love you so much Abs." She smiles as she says, "I love you too Harry." Seeing the pop up on her messenger from her clerk. She says, "Babe, I have to go. But I'll be home as soon as I can. Enjoy your meal with Stephen." He responds, "Okay. I will." Hanging up from his love, Harrison smiles as he heads into the restaurant to meet Stephen.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Date Night_**

It's 5:45 pm and Fitz has finished his grooming technique, choosing to shave, despite Olivia saying she likes his recent scruff. He looks at the clock, and sees he's running short on time. So after applying his after shave and cologne. He briskly walks into his two story walk in closet, where his outfit is displayed on the hanging mannequin, to prevent wrinkles and stretching of the material, a gift from his mother.

After slipping into his clothes, he stands in front of the panoramic mirror, putting the finishing touches on his attire. He's wearing a Navy blue Calvin Klein sport coat, with a black shirt and slacks, and black shoes. Feeling good about the finished look.

He gives his main a quick run through with his fingers, allowing his natural curls to do their thing, but still keeping them in check. After checking the time, he sees it's already 6:15, and after pocketing his wallet, keys, and phone. He heads for the door with a smile of anticipation. He can't wait to see his lady, and start their night to remember.

He steps outside, seeing the private car he ordered pulling up right on time. He debated driving, but decided a private car would be best. This way they'd be able to relax and enjoy each other the entire evening.

When he walks down his front steps toward the car, the driver exits, and greets him. As Fitz gets into the back seat, he inspects the car, and it's perfect. There isn't complete privacy between the driver and the backseat, but he doesn't plan to spend a significant amount of time in the car anyway. The back seat is spacious, and very clean. So he's confident he and Olivia will be fine sitting together, as their chauffeured for the evening.

As he and the driver make their way to Olivia's house. He slips into thought. He wanted this night to be special, and wanted it to be memorable, they deserved it given all of the chaos they'd endured over the last few weeks, which led to them either canceling previously scheduled dates, and alone time. So to say he's looking forward to tonight, is an understatement.

As he nears Olivia's street, he begins to feel a nervousness taking over him. He's never felt this before, he's more nervous now than he was going on his first date as a teenager. Then, he thinks about what Drew told him when he talked with him about planning their first date, and about what finding the right one means.

He's always talked with his friend about relationships, but he'd never asked the one question of him, that sort of shocked him to the point of almost choking to death.

He had the discussion just yesterday, when he returned to Atlanta. His plane had just landed, and Drew had been checking in on him with all the family drama. So when he found out he was back in town, he asked him to dinner. Since Fitz wasn't sure of what he wanted to do, just knowing that Olivia was on his mind. He accepted his offer to grab something to eat, thinking once he decompressed he'd know what to do concerning Olivia.

They met at Magiaono's, for a quick bite to eat, and after making small talk, as well as catching his friend up on the finalization of the situation back home. They were finishing their food, and Drew hadn't heard anything new from him about his new love interest. So in sheer friend fashion, he asked, "So, what's going on with you and Olivia?"

Fitz snapped out of his thoughts, and responded, "Not as much as I'd like." Drew understood his response, with everything going on. The recent chaos was an obstruction of mass proportions, which would put a damper on anyone's love life. But before he could reply to him, with words of encouragement, Fitz asks, "How did you know that Charlotte was the one?"

When he posed the question, it completely caught Drew off guard. He caught Drew in the middle of swallowing the last bit of his burger. He'll never forget the look on his face. He looked like he was going to choke. But after successfully swallowing his food, and taking a drink to wash it down.

When he was able to speak, Drew confusingly replied, "Am I missing something with you and Olivia? You haven't even kissed her yet, right?" Fitz seriously replied, "I know. But, I've also never felt this connected to a woman in my life before either. There's simply something about her that calms me in a way that I feel makes me better. When I'm with her, I'm happy, when I think about her, I'm happy. Everything about her makes me well, happy."

Drew sat back in awe of his friend's response. He's known Fitz for almost twenty years, and he's never heard him say anything like this about any woman, not even his ex-fiancé, which he had his own reservations about.

Seeing the seriousness in his face, and understanding the genuine inquiry behind Fitz's original question. He says, "When we went on our first date. I just remember the nauseating nervousness I had before I got to her house, and when I saw her. It all went away. So, given my experience, if she's the one. The nerves and the stress will all dissipate when you lay eyes on her. In that moment, it will all be worth it. Nothing else will matter. Being with her, will make it perfect, and that's all you need. That's how you'll know, she's the one."

Drew sees a calmness and a focus in his friend, after he spoke that helps him realize, his friend is indeed smitten with this woman, and also ready for more with her. Upon hearing Drew's response, Fitz quickly settles with what he's heard, and the tone and theme of the message registers with him.

At that moment, he knew what he wanted and needed. Despite being dead tired, and his body asking for rest. His heart overtook him. He hurriedly concluded their meal, and he thanked his friend for answering his question thoroughly, and without judgment. Because it's exactly what he needed to hear. But, he didn't have time to talk any further, right now he had one thing on his mind, and that was getting to Olivia.

Just like last night, in this moment, as the car turns onto Olivia's street. He has confirmation. Confirmation, that she's the one. He knows without a doubt that Olivia is certainly a game changer for him. He's never spent the night with a woman, and been more content with just holding her, being with her, and kissing her, until now. Despite wanting to be with her sexually; even tonight, is more about them just being together.

As he gets closer to her house, the song, "Nothing Even Matters," By Lauren Hill and D'Angelo plays. He recalls asking for the music to be played during their ride, he didn't hear the driver turn it on, but he's glad he did. The lyrics couldn't be more fitting for how he's feeling, and it's a prelude to a surprise he knows, is going to knock her off of her feet.


	46. Chapter 46

Olivia is standing at the base of her stairs, giving herself the once over in her picture mirror on the wall. She's more nervous tonight than she's ever been, and yet very excited at the possibilities the night may yield.

She's already had one glass of wine, to calm her nerves, and luckily Abby was available to talk her through a moment of stress and angst, when she couldn't seem to get her color pallet for her make up together. She's elated the jury was still in deliberations, she doesn't know how she would've pulled herself together otherwise.

During their conversation, Olivia remembers saying her make-up and overall look, has to be perfect, absolutely perfect. But Abby reminded her that she wasn't wearing any make-up, and was wearing yoga pants and matching top, while he was wearing jeans and a shirt, when they spent the night together last night, and yet, the next day, they both felt like it was perfect.

Abby's reassurance made her smile, and she relaxed more after that conversation, than after her glass of wine. She replays Abby's words in her head, as she picks up her purse off of the hall table. "All you need to make it perfect Liv, is you two being together." Olivia smiles as she says, "I agree."

She's never been more ready for any date in her life, and she's grateful Abby has her back. Not only is she giving her sound advice, to keep her head right. But it makes Olivia grin with excitement, to know her bestie is covering Fitz's court room obligation tonight, in case there's a verdict in the trial. Therefore, there are no excuses for them not to have a great time, meaning they are in complete control of their evening.

As she smooths out the material of her dress, and she twirls around in a circle she smiles, loving her look and feeling herself. She can't wait for Fitz to see her. She bought this dress special for tonight, and this exclusive black, Jay Godfrey Gallagher was worth the splurge.

The dress is fitted, but classy. The high neckline with the T back, and a mid-thigh slated cut at the bottom, exposing her legs, and the sleeveless arms allows her to show off just enough skin, to be seen and caressed. She decided to set her micro braids, and she's wearing a flawless curly up do, with curls that frame her face.

She smiles remembering Fitz's curious look when he touched her hair last night. He said, "Your hair is different." She responded, "Yes, do you like it?" After looking it over, he looked at her, and said, "Yes. I do." His approving smile made her grin, and she recalls thinking he's too cute.

Snapping out of her thoughts of their moment last night. Fondly, she looks at the rest of her attire. She's paired this hot little number with a pair of black high strapping Beatrix heels, by Raye. These shoes are to die for, showing off her smooth, freshly waxed, baby oiled legs, and fresh pedicure. The outfit is completed with gold accessories, a bracelet, ring, and watch, by Vita Feda.

After taking in her full look, she's convinced she's hotter than fire, and she's growing more excited by the moment. Suddenly, the spotlights outside her house illuminate, and she sees head lights shining through her side window. She feels butterflies in her stomach, as she says, "Let's do this."

She opens the door, as he prepares to ring the door bell, and when their eyes meet through the glass screen door, they're both grinning with all teeth showing. He's standing on her door step looking dapper and handsome as ever. Her eyes give him the once over, and she can't believe he's all hers.

He steps closer, holding the screen door for her as she steps down onto the landing, and he's in complete awe of how beautiful she looks. In that moment, his nervousness is gone. He takes her hand, and breaks the silence first, as he says, "Hi."

After taking his hand, and feeling the electric current that always occurs when he touches her, she smiles as she replies, "Hi." Her butterflies also settle, and he says, "You look beautiful Liv." She responds, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He nods, as he says, "Thank you. Shall we?" She nods in return as she says, "Yes, we shall." After helping her down the stairs, and leading her to the awaiting car. She's a little disappointed he opted for a chauffeur. She thought having a driver, would take away from some of their alone time.

However, when she gets into the black Audi A8, and he joins her in the backseat. She instantly changes her mind, when she notices how intimate it is for them to be seated in the back together.

As she settles into the environment, she notices the end of one of her favorite songs playing, "Nothing Even Matters," By Lauryn Hill. As Fitz slides into the back with her, he sees her crossed legs. The cut of the hem of her skirt, leaves her legs exposed from her mid-thigh to her ankles. He surveys her glowing caramel, smooth skin, with his eyes, and takes in how beautiful and sexy she looks right now.

Feeling a stir in his pants, and trying to maintain his decorum, he takes a breath. Suddenly, his concentration is broken, as he hears a beautiful sound, not coming from the radio.

It takes a moment, but he finally realizes, the sound is coming from Olivia. He looks at her face, and sees her lips are moving, and she's harmonizing with the ending lines of the song playing. When she finishes, she sees Fitz staring back at her, and she smiles at him, as he says, "Wow, you sing too?"

She grins as she shyly says, "A little." He smiles as he replies, "That was more than a little Liv." She nods as she says, "Okay, well, I have a little skill in that department." He nods as he says, "Indeed you do. You sound amazing." She feels her cheeks warming, largely because she's blushing, something only he can make her do.

As the car pulls off to their destination, he takes her hand, and she looks into his eyes, no longer blushing, just gazing into his eyes. They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, saying nothing.

During their moment, the next song selection fills the air. Lauryn Hills, "Can't take my eyes off of you" plays, capturing the moment perfectly. Despite the faster beat of the music, the lyrics are precise for their moment. The lyrics speak to both of them, and they give in to the moment, allowing the words to speak for each other from the first line to the bridge.

 ** _"_** ** _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You be like heaven to touch. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. I want to hold you so much, at long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive._**


	47. Chapter 47

At the break in the lyrics, as the chorus plays; subtly, but purposely, Fitz feels himself moving toward her. The scent of her perfume fills his nostrils, as he gets closer to her. He feels a pull in his gut, leading him to her lips. He has them in his sights, and he subconsciously licks his lips, as he sees her tongue slightly protruding between the soft, supple pillows he recalls sucking on just this morning.

She feels him invading her space; his cologne is pulling her into him. His incredible scent overtakes her, along with her feeling his hand on her knee. The moment his hand touches her leg, a warmth comes over her body, and she feels an ache between her thighs. The level of passion between them is palpable. He sees her desire for him in her eyes, and she sees his for her.

By the time he reaches within inches of her lips, she's got her hand on the back of his neck, and she feels his breath against her skin. She's never been so glad she chose color stay lipstick for her look tonight. But even if it wasn't color stay, she wouldn't have a problem losing her lipstick to him, right now. Truth be told, that's not all she's feeling the need to lose to him in this moment.

The peck that he initiates, makes her gasp, and then she says his name, in what he considers the sexiest whispered breath he's ever heard. When their lips touch, something comes over them, and they simply can't stop themselves. What was meant to be a kiss of sweetness, turns into one of longing and great desire, as both of their lips part, allowing access for their tongues to dual straight away.

The sexiness and sultriness of the kiss, causes the kiss to intensify, and meet the required feel of the moment. His hand slides up her thigh, as he settles more onto her, and her arms widen to accommodate his large frame. But when his hand hits the material of her dress, on the side of her leg, he stops his movement, and ends the kiss.

When it breaks, they both are filled with passion, and trying to catch their breaths. But yet, they're still within each other's space, and haven't broken eye contact. She suddenly touches his face, and he presses his face into her hand, as they share a sweet smile. The silence in the moment calms them, as they feel their heat settling, and they feel the motion of the car slowing down, which finally breaks their gaze.

They both look out the window, as he says, "We're here." She looks at him smiling, realizing where they are, and she smiles for a moment. Then she realizes something is odd.

He sees the confusion on her face, and he understands it. Before she can ask a question, he pecks her lips, catching her off guard, and she smiles. As the driver gets out, and opens his door. Fitz then walks around to Olivia's side and opens the door for her.

She hesitantly gets out of the car, with Fitz's help, and the driver closes the door behind her. She looks up at him, and he sees the wonderment in her eyes. It's a freestanding building, which appears to be a restaurant or bar type of venue, and they appear to be very busy based on the parking lot.

She feels somewhat disappointed, because she was hoping for some quiet time with him. She didn't want to be in a crowded restaurant, sharing space with other people. But, she attempts to keep her face from showing how she feels. She doesn't want to appear ungrateful for his efforts, she knows he's worked hard to plan their first date, recalling comments he'd made to her. She also replays Abby's advice in her head too, to settle her mind.

Fitz sees her mind working, and says, "Trust me." She nods, and they proceed inside, with him opening the door for her. When they step inside, Olivia is pleasantly surprised at the expansive, and very nicely decorated venue. It's filled with comfy couches, with intimate seating on one side, a bar on another side, standard table seating across from the bar, and a stage with a dance floor on the opposite wall.

Despite the amount of people in the space, it still appears very relaxing, and romantic. She starts to think, maybe he's done better than she thought. Fitz loves the look in her eyes, as she takes in the ambiance of the place. The feel is a perfect blend between comfy and cozy, on an upscale level. As they are led by their server to the back of the restaurant. Olivia asks, "Where are we going?" Fitz smiles as he says, "You'll see."

She follows him, but she's back to being confused and concerned, because they're walking in the opposite direction of the various seating areas of the establishment. After a short walk to the back, they turn a corner, and are led to an elevator. The host presses the elevator button, and the doors open.

Olivia looks up at Fitz, and he ushers her onto the elevator. He stands next to her, with his arm around her, and she clasps her arm around him too. She's telling herself to relax and release; enjoy the moment. As the elevator climbs, he feels her body tension reduce.

When they reach their stop, the elevator doors open, and the host steps out first, ushering Olivia and Fitz outside too. Olivia gasps as she steps out into the calm night air, and she's looking at an amazing view of the Atlanta skyline, as she stands on a beautifully decorated rooftop, with a gorgeous, romantically adorned booth table for two.

As she takes in the view, she feels Fitz's hand on the small of her back. She looks up at him, with awe in her eyes, as she says, "Oh my. Fitz this is incredible." He sees the joy in her eyes, as he looks down into them, and he leans down to her lips, as he says, "You're incredible Liv, and you deserve this, and more."

She touches his face, and they share a sweet kiss, as they are escorted to their awaiting table. The night is perfect for their rooftop dining. The air is still, with a subtle breeze, and the music playing in the restaurant could be heard on the rooftop, which helps in maintaining the romantic mood of the night. As "You're my lady," By D'Angelo fills the air.

As they are seated at the table, Fitz holds her hand, helping her into the booth. Before joining her he removes his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. It's a cozy setting, they both appreciate immediately as she leans into him and they share a sweet kiss, and smile.

With her in his arms, he caresses her back sweetly as they gaze into one another's eyes. As his hand slips down her back across her shoulders, his hand touches the exposed skin on her back.

Instantly, she feels a strong, sensual surge run through her body, from the warmth of his touch on her bare skin. Something about the way his strong hand, grips her that almost makes her moan, as she stares up into his deep baby blues, and he gives her an alluring look back, letting her know, he feels it too.


	48. Chapter 48

As his hand caresses her back, and he pulls his hand away hesitantly. She licks her lips sinfully, curling her tongue up at him. In response to her sexy, and alluring gaze, and motion. He gives her a sensual look, which prompts her to cross her legs, and causes him to look away, to restrain himself from acting on his thoughts. In his head, he eagerly wants to ravage her. He's normally easily able to contain himself, when he's in this state. But, right now he's struggling madly, because he feels her yearn for him being just as strong for him, as his is for her.

As Olivia attempts to contain herself, she's thankful she's sitting down. Because she is certain her knees were about to buckle, after the pulse stemming from his touch ran from her back to her toes, coursing through her body causing another twinge between her thighs. As she grips the table, trying to refrain from moaning out loud, she takes a breath, as she sees the waiter approaching them.

The sexual tension between them is high, and it shows no signs of reducing, despite the waiter being present. It's not until their waiter speaks, introducing himself that their gaze at one another breaks.

Being polite, they both look at the young man, named Andre. He offers them menus and wine. He's knowledgeable, and very courteous. As he fills their wine glasses, he gives them a rundown of the menu's specials for the night.

The appetizing descriptions he gives, causes them both to harness their sexual energies momentarily, as they peruse the menus, and they select their appetizers and entrees. But once that's done, and they're alone again. They go back to eyeing each other flirtatiously.

He sees the smile on her face, and he says, "By the smile on your face, I'd say that you're enjoying yourself." After taking a sip of her wine, she responds, "Yes. I am. Thank you. This set up is amazing Fitz." He smiles as he takes her hand, as he says, "You're welcome. It's my pleasure."

Their close proximity heightens the intimacy level another notch, as he caresses her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, which makes her smile at him.

She adores how he caters to her, and how he can't stop touching her. The spark, that ignites in her as he takes her hand starts off warm, and continues to increase from there. She looks around, making sure they are alone. He sees her looking, and he says, "It's just us. Relax."

Minutes later, they hear the sound of the elevator, and they hear the doors open, seeing the waiter returning with a cart filled with their appetizers and their entrees. After dropping off their food; Andre says, "Enjoy your food, and let me know via the call button on this remote if you need anything."

They both nod at him, and he dismisses himself. The food looks and smells fantastic. Fitz grins as he sees Olivia's eyes get as big as saucers, when she sees the presentation of the dishes. Her Lobster bisque appetizer and her shrimp scampi entrée looks and smells divine. She also eyes his Scallop appetizer and his beef wellington entrée.

Their food steals the show, and they begin to eat. The next hour is filled with talking, laughing, and eating each other's food as well as their own. The company, the ambiance, and the food are all perfect. They manage to finish their bottle of wine before finishing their meals, and call for a second, along with dessert between kisses.

Their dessert arrives, and they both grin with glee. It's a large chocolate heavily iced piece of cake with two strawberries, and caramel sauce on the side. As Fitz reaches for his fork, Olivia says, "Wait. I want to feed you." The way she says it, excites him more than the statement itself.

He sits back, and she takes the strawberry from the plate. She dips it in the caramel sauce, and then into the icing of the cake. As she faces him, and brings it to his lips their eyes are locked on one another.

Sensually, she grins as she says, "Give me your tongue." He sinfully smiles at her, and in his sexy baritone voice, he says, "Only if you give me yours too." She responds, "Be good, and you'll get more than that." Loving her word play, he first licks his lips, and then proudly displays his tongue for her.

She takes note of it's thickness, and length, seeing that the tip almost touches the butt of his chin. In her head she's thinking, "Damn, the things he can do with that thing." The idea of the pleasure he's likely able to deliver with such a tool on hand, causes her body to shift.

He sees the fire in her eyes, and revels in her reaction to him. As she gets closer to his lips with the dipped fruit, she feels his hand and slide behind her back, pulling her body closer to him, if she was any closer she'd be in his lap.

Reacting to their closeness on cue, she involuntarily lifts her right leg. Sliding her knee up his thigh, as he places his other hand on her thigh gripping it securely. His touch causes her body to jerk, and her to smile as she rides the wave of passion flowing through her.

Feeling his touch, and warmth from it raises both of their temperatures. With her knee now very near his crotch, he adjusts in the seat to give her full access to him. When she feels him against her thigh she bites her bottom lip.

After he gives both sides of the berry a long, and deep pass with his tongue, sweeping her fingers in the process. He opens his mouth wide, and she slides the fruit between his lips, allowing his teeth to breach the skin of the strawberry, just before she watches him tickle the tip of it, with the tip of his tongue, in a back and forth motion, which simulates a licking of a lifetime.

As she watches him bite the berry, and the juices from it run down the side of his face, she instantly meets the juices, of the exploding fruit, as they reach his chin, with her own tongue, licking up the flow of juices and not missing a drop. As he chews the large berry hurriedly, she licks and sucks the remaining juice off of his lips, taking his bottom lip into her mouth, just as he swallows the last bit of the fruit.

As she sucks on his bottom lip, his tongue quickly follows and she lets his tongue into her mouth without pause. The taste of strawberry on his tongue, her favorite fruit, incites her as she continues to rub her knee up and down his thigh, and she feels the growth against her bare leg through his trousers.

As she grips the side of his face, deepening the kiss, she feels her skin losing contact with the seat. She breaks the kiss, and realizes he was just about to pull her onto his lap. Struggling for breath, she gasps as she says, "Fitz, we can't. Not here." He knows she's right, but he doesn't want to listen. She sees the look in his eyes, and kisses his lips once more, but breaks the kiss again, as she says, "We have to stop."


	49. Chapter 49

Again, he knows she's right, and out the corner of his eye. He sees the remote he was given to alert the waiter flashing, indicating someone's coming up the elevator. Considering they're about to be interrupted, he loosens his grip on her, and allows her to slip back into her seat next to him. She looks at him, and he says, "The waiter is coming."

She then sees the doors open and sees Andre coming toward them. Trying to hide the dishevelment of their clothing, Fitz pulls the table in front of them, as Andre arrives at their table side.

As he approaches them, the young man says, "Evening mam, and sir. Was everything to your liking?" Both still waiting for the blood to return to it's natural flow in their bodies, so they can speak clearly, they pause for a second.

Fitz finds his words as he responds, "Yes. Everything was great, thank you." Andre nods as he says, "Very well sir. I have your bill here, and we're ready downstairs." Fitz sits up, and asks, "Can you pass me my jacket?" He hands him his sports coat, and Fitz takes his wallet out, slipping some bills into the bill holder along with a tip for the waiter, and he says, "We'll be down in a moment. But can you please give us a box for the dessert?" Andre says, "Yes, of course."

After clearing the table of their dishes, and taking the plate with their cake on it too. Andre walks away leaving them alone, once again. Fitz is thankful for the moment to fix the situation in his pants. He can't stand up right now. He needs a few minutes to relax other areas of his body.

As Olivia sees the waiter leave, she asks, "What's waiting for us downstairs?" He smiles at her as he says, "A surprise." She grins as she wonders what it could be. She looks over at him, and he smiles at her, as he says, "You'll see." She smiles back, and he decides he's stalled enough. So he stands up, slipping on his jacket first. Then reaching for her hand, he helps her up, and out of their cozy booth.

As she stands, she gives him the elevator eyes until she's on her feet. Her heels put her at perfect kissing distance, closing the gap between his 6ft 4 inch frame and her 5ft 7 inch frame.

He looks at her and asks, "Are you ready?" After visually surveying his condition below, she places her hand on his thigh, gently placing her hand over his imprint, and says, "Yes, I'm ready for whatever you have to give me." He slides his hand around her waist, and rests his hand on her butt, as he pulls her close, and pecks her lips, after saying, "Remember you said that." She smiles as she responds, "I will."

Snapping out of their haze, he kisses her lips once more, and they head to the elevator. In the elevator, they are riding alone. She's standing under his arm, and they're cuddled up in the corner. She feels the flow of their connection ebbing and flowing between them, and she's never been more at home, and turned on with any man in her life.

As they reach the bottom floor, and they step off into the hallway. They're still holding hands, and he leads her around to the restaurant where they entered. Right away, she notices a different mood of the space, and she notices the music change. As they round the corner, she sees the crowd has dwindled to a degree, and the lounge area is now highlighted, with the large comfy couches in front of the stage and dance floor.

She looks at Fitz, as they stop in front of a booth for two, dead center of the groupings of booths, and he ushers her into the seat. He sees the confusion on her face, and he says, "It'll make sense soon."

She goes with the flow, and when he sits down next to her. She slips under his arm, her new favorite spot. Moments later, the waiter Andre shows up with their cake boxed up, and then she sees the stage light up.

The sound is familiar, and she thinks okay this is a band doing a cover of Lauryn Hill songs. But then she hears a voice that is unmistakable, as she hears "Strumming my pain with your fingers." She sits up, and leans forward, making sure her eyes confirms what she hears.

Fitz sees the excitement on her face, as she looks back at him, and says, "Oh my God! Fitz, that's Lauryn Hill!" He laughs as he says, "I know." She's almost giddy. She's bouncing up and down in shock, as she looks back and forth between him and the stage, and Lauryn continues to croon. She can't believe her ears and eyes.

He places his hand on her back, and she looks over at him, as she says, "Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." He caresses her shoulder, as he looks into her eyes, and says, "You don't have to say anything Liv. The smile in your eyes is more than enough." She sweetly touches the side of his face, as they share a kiss, and relax listening to the smooth sounds of Lauryn Hill and Flowetry.

After cuddling in the dark during the concert, almost forgetting their not alone in the venue. Fitz wants to feel her on the dance floor, so he attractively asks, "Will you dance with me?" She gleefully responds, "Yes. Of course." She hides her surprise well, she doesn't know how well he dances, but they're about to find out.

As he takes her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They walk together through the crowd, and when they arrive on the floor, he pulls her close, as "Say Yes," plays by Flowetry. The intimacy of the music, and the lyrics, coupled with him holding her close, and sensually gripping her body gets them both going.

Very pleased with the flow of their movements; she falls into the music as they move in sync on the dance floor. She's fascinated with his moves, and the way they move so well together.

They complement each other nicely, as they groove to the music. She straddles his leg, as he has his hand on the small of her back, and they grind to the beat, staring into each other's eyes, and sharing kisses, and caresses.

They dance for two more songs, somehow managing to stay clothed. They are having a great time together, enjoying every moment, but they are both ready to leave. Agreeing to one more dance, the final song of the night, was Lauryn Hill performing, "Can't take my eyes off of you." Just like earlier, the song plays like a description of how they both feel, when they're in each other's sights.

They are standing in front of one another, moving to the beat of the music, and Olivia is beaming inside as he caresses her body, and looks at her with such care, that she can't believe it's real.


	50. Chapter 50

He feels the connection between them grow in the moment, as he takes her hand, and pulls her closer, initiating hand dancing, which makes her eyes light up with joy. She hasn't hand danced since she was a little girl. It was something she and her dad did a lot.

As the dance continues, Olivia's mind clears, and she looks into Fitz's eyes as he watches her. She breaks from his hands, as she begins to feel the music more. She's dancing with her hands in the air, as the song reaches the bridge.

Fitz's eyes are fixed on her, as he looks her up and down. She turns around and he walks up behind her, pressing himself against her. She feels his erection against her, and she begins to grind on him to the beat of the music.

Loving how she feels, he grips her hips, and she puts one hand behind his head, with her fingers at the nape of his neck, as his hands run up and down the sides of her body. Their flow and rhythm are on perfect pace, as they feed off of one another, not missing a step. She can't believe how effortlessly he moves, and how well their bodies fit together.

As they dance, there's no space between them, and she doesn't mind it at all. The sexiness of the moment is taking over for both of them, as his hand slips to her mid-section, and she feels him begin to kiss and lick on the back of her neck. He feels the tension in her hand, on his neck, as she grips it tighter, and the tension in her body intensifies, just as the song reaches it's end.

As the song comes to an end, she turns to face him, and their lips are inches apart, as she asks, "Please tell me we can go now." He pecks her lips as he says, "I thought you'd never ask." They share a smile and a kiss, and he picks up their dessert on the way out the door.

When they exit the restaurant, their car is pulling up. Fitz again ushers her into the car, and he gets in on the other side. As he slides over to her, the driver asks, "Will there be two stops or one?"

Before Fitz can respond, Olivia says, "There will be one. The second one." Fitz looks at her, and she says, "I owe you breakfast remember." He smiles at her and they share kisses and cuddle in the back seat, as they enjoy the ride.

As the car cruises down the highway, the music soundtrack includes D'Angelo, Maxwell, Lauryn Hill, India Arie, and as they pull up to Olivia's house, Insatiable, by Prince, rounds out the rotation.

The car is barely at a complete stop, before Olivia has opened her own door to get out, and she meets Fitz on the side walk, as she says, "Take care of the driver." He completely forgot about tipping the driver. He hurriedly checks for his wallet, and goes to pay him, while he watches her walk up the rest of the driveway, and to her doorstep.

He's so engrossed in watching Olivia, he pulls out a stack of bills, without counting it, and hands it to the driver. The driver says, "Are you sure y..?" Fitz cuts him off, as he says, "Yes. Good night." The driver smiles big at the 400.00 tip, and pulls away.

By the time he reaches her doorstep, she's got the door open and is inside waiting for him. When he steps inside he's smiling at her, as she stands waiting for him. She smiles as she ask, "Can you lock the door for me?"

He replies, "Sure." After closing and locking the door behind him, he turns to face her, and he's in awe. She's now standing in the middle of the floor, wearing a backless, black French lace bra, with matching boy shorts, and her black stilettos.

The look on his face gives her great pleasure, seeing he's in shock. The idea she could stun a man this fine definitely gives her a confidence boost, not that she needs one. But hey. It's a great day when a woman can cause a man to be speechless, in a good way, when standing in front of him in her underwear.

Snapping out of her head, she sees him walking toward her like a hungry lion. As he gets within range, she says, "I hope you came prepared." He continues walking toward her, unbuttoning his jacket as he approaches her, patting his jacket, breast pocket as he says, "Always."

She grins the closer he gets, thinking of all the ways she hopes he pleases her tonight. And with the look he's sporting, she's confident he's certainly going to give it his best.

When he reaches her, he walks her backwards toward the stairs, the look of raw passion in his eyes is unrelenting. A switch in him has been hit, and he's ready to play. Abruptly, she finds herself against the wall, leading up the steps. Their lips lock, and instantly, she climbs him like a tree in one fell swoop.

Clearly he's ready for action, no miscommunication issues here, she thinks. She's been wanting to feel his hands all over her body all night long, and the thought of that coming true, makes her hornier for him than ever.

As he holds her in his arms, he's gripping her hips, settling her legs around his waist. When in position, she locks her legs around him, and their kiss breaks, as she passionately whispers, "Upstairs." He hears her plea, as he carries her up the stairs, and he finds his way to her bedroom, remembering the tour she gave him yesterday.

When they reach her bed, he lays her down, and she whines at the loss of contact. He bends down and kisses her lips sensually, and she tries to take him down on the bed with her, but he pulls away, to finish undressing. Again, she whines, as she initially lays back on the bed watching him. But realizes she's still wearing her shoes, so she unstraps them, and throws them on the floor.

After she removes her shoes, he focuses on her, wanting desperately to get to her, and he's loving that she wants him just as badly. As he quickly removes his jacket, he also steps out of his shoes, and starts working on his shirt.

As he continues to work on the buttons on his shirt, he peers down at her, as she lays on the bed looking up at him, now propped up on her elbows, looking absolutely gorgeous.

The glaze in her eyes is unmistakable, and has him intrigued to no end. Needing to feel him, she takes her bare foot, and slides it up his leg settling it on his crotch, as she massages him with her toes.

She feels his girth, and the surprise of his staff size literally makes her wetter, and she says, "Damn." She wasn't expecting him to be so well endowed, and she didn't mean to say what she was thinking out loud. But, she can't take it back, and it's too late to get scared now. She tells herself, you're going to conquer this, or die trying.


	51. Chapter 51

He's enjoying her massage, and smiles at her verbal response. As her wetness increases she works her foot intensely, stroking him long, and slow, eliciting great moans from him.

As she intensifies her toe manipulation, he begins to groan louder. He's feeling his arousal crowning due to her stroking technique, and he doesn't want her to stop. But if she doesn't stop, he'll never get out of his shirt.

Realizing her action is counterproductive; she becomes impatient herself, and attempts to hurry his effort of undressing, by sitting up and unbuckling his pants. As he watches her, sitting at the edge of the bed, staring up at him, waiting for him to please her.

He feels his arousal wall is ready to blow. He wants her so badly he wants to scream, he's never hated the idea of having this many buttons on a shirt so much, in his entire life.

Still struggling with unbuttoning his shirt. He's running out of patience of not being in contact with her body. With the wrist, and half the shirt buttons undone. He bends down again to kiss her, just as his pants hit the floor, exposing his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Now able to move more freely, he excitedly goes for it.

He pushes her back on the bed, finally being free of his pants, jacket, and shoes. But still having on his shirt. As he lies atop her, still kissing her. She tries to help him out of his shirt, but she's struggling with the small buttons too. She's getting glimpses of how fit he is, and touching bits and pieces of his stomach and chest. But she wants to feel all of him, she wants to feel him skin to skin. Out of frustration, she rips the shirt open, to gain access to his body, and the buttons fly everywhere.

Instantly, their kiss breaks, and he looks down at her, as she breathlessly says, "Sorry. I'll replace it." He smiles as he urgently removes his now button less shirt, as he says, "Don't bother." She smiles as he kisses her again, and they lay back down on the bed.

With him finally being shirtless, and down to his underwear, and socks. He's lying atop her, and she can feel his body. Her arms are ravaging him, running up and down his back, and all over his muscular arms, as they kiss like tomorrow isn't promised.

As he lies between her legs, he feels her wetness on his stomach. The thought of him making her this wet, increases the desire he has for her. She feels her wetness too, and she also feels a deeper craving for him.

He feels her grabbing at his boxer briefs, and he knows she's ready for the main course. But, he's a full course meal kind of guy. So against her plans, he grabs her hands, and places them above her head.

He moves so quickly, she doesn't realize what he's done, until well after the fact. His hands are so large and strong, he's able to hold both of her hands in one of his. She groans, as she says, "I need to touch you." He fervidly replies, "You will baby, be patient."

She doesn't like being told no, especially when it comes to the bedroom, and she's not one for bondage either. But, something about the way he calls her baby, gives her cause to relent.

Seeing she's willing to let him take the lead, he rewards her with a kiss, and breaks the kiss, as he kisses down her neck, and to her breasts. Magically, he removes her bra, with one hand, and then, he lets her hands go as he gives both of her breasts the attention they need.

Noticing her bulging nipples, he takes her left breast into his mouth, and engulfs it. She gasps, as she grips the back of his neck. His suction is so pleasing she feels her clit tingle. In her head, she's screaming his name, because it feels so good. Feeling her now massaging his neck, he knows her breasts are her hot spot.

Wanting to bring her to climax, and sure of how to do it. He slowly sucks on her breast for several seconds. The sensual sucking causes her to moan, and she begins to involuntarily thrust her hips. Liking the reaction he's getting from her; he quickly releases her breast from his mouth, and he runs his tongue around her nipple several times, causing her to tighten her grip on his neck, as she moans his name.

In his head he's smiling, he has her on the ropes now. After finishing his lick fest, he repeatedly flicks her nipple with his tongue, as he simultaneously massages her right breast, and rolls her nipple between his thumb and fingers. She watches him in awe, as he pushes her buttons so seamlessly. How does he know this is what she likes? And how does he do it so well? Are the questions flooding her mind.

By her intense love sounds, and body contortions, its evident the dual stimulation is taking her on a ride. Her arousal's spiking, and she feels her ceiling cracking. He knows she's on the road to release, he can feel her body tension, and it's extremely high.

She's moaning and groaning and now thrusting without regard, as she says his name repeatedly. She didn't want to be too vocal, but that idea is out the window. He's hitting all the right keys, to elicit this response from her, and she can't hold back.

As he listens to her moans, she sounds so good to him. With her release being his ultimate goal, he intensifies, his tongue and hand motion, and in a matter of seconds her damn breaks, and she screams in delight.

Her release is so plentiful, it surprises her. She feels the pool of wetness gushing between her legs, and all she can do is let it happen. The orgasm ravages her, as her body jerks and she feels the spasms running through her body.

Continuing to kiss on her breasts, post release. She feels his kisses and licks, and she smiles. She caresses the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft, luscious curls.

He looks up at her, and sees her eyes are closed. She looks even more beautiful in her post orgasmic state. He can't resist kissing her lips, he leans up to kiss her, and she wraps her arms around him, allowing his tongue to have full access to her mouth.

They share a deep and all-encompassing kiss, as she sucks on his long, thick, and nimble tongue. Their kissing takes on a moment of it's own, as their tongues find their own rhythm. The longer they kiss, the hotter they get for one another, and the more she's dying for him to use is treasure tool on her below.


	52. Chapter 52

As if he's reading her mind, he sensually breaks their kiss, and pecks her lips sweetly, as he proceeds to make kissing trails down her body, from her mouth to her honey pot. As he reaches her treasure, she relaxes her thighs, and they fall open for him.

He adores how she forfeits access so easily, and entrusts him to take care of her. As he kisses and licks her belly button, she smiles, and giggles. He smiles at her giggle, and kisses her belly. Using both hands, she again caresses his head; this time massaging his scalp. She can't get enough of his curls. Enjoying her hand action, he says, "That feels good." She responds, "You feel good."

Appreciating her comment, he takes her left leg in his hand. He seductively and purposely lightly kisses her inner thigh. Tasting her essence on them, he feels his urge to taste her multiply, as he moans, "MMMM so good."

She melts as he licks and sucks her thighs so smoothly; again, he's hitting her spot, she thinks. Knowing she's enjoying him, by her continuing moans, and ready again to hear her scream.

He leans up on his knees, and grips both of her knees. She looks up at him, in wonderment of what he's doing, and he sees the look on her face. He smiles as he says, "Trust me." She nods, but then she tries to thwart his plan, by again, slipping her foot between his legs.

However, he gently grabs her left foot, removing it from between his legs and placing it on his shoulder. She looks at him smiling, and he smiles in return, before he begins kissing her leg, from her ankle down to her knee. The butterfly kisses he plants on her skin, elicit sexual sounds out of her that she doesn't recognize.

No man has ever elicited this kind of feeling in her, or these kinds of sounds, especially not from kisses on her legs. As she falls into the moment, and allows him to go on his journey of pleasing her. She feels him massaging her legs as he kisses them, and trailing back up to her sweet spot.

When he reaches it, he again feels her drenched panties with his fingertips, and he smiles as he looks up at her. She's no longer shy, about looking down at him. She's comfortable watching him please her. She wants to see him in action.

She raises her head, and props herself up on her elbows. He says to her, "You want to watch me please you." She nods as she says, "Yes." Ready to perform for her, and enjoying her desire to watch him. He grins sinfully as he bites her panty rim, and pulls her panties down with his teeth to her mid-thigh, and then slips them off of her body.

After tossing the uselessly soaked undies on the floor, she feels him grip both of her thighs and slide his hands from her knees to her honey pot, in a massaging motion.

The firmness of his hand motion, and the softness of his touch gives her a feeling of tension in her mid-section she's never felt before. After several minutes of him massaging her inner thighs, and working her muscles so diligently, yet sensually. She's overcome by passion and desire, as she again moans uncontrollably.

The build-up of tension in her mid-section is palpable; as her muscles tense up, and he feels her legs are no longer able to give. He knows she's trending for release. She feels her arousal wall rebuilding quickly; his touch is amazing, she's never felt anything like it.

Her body is reacting to him, and she has no control over what's happening. Suddenly, the desire to work her hips overpowers her; she begins to thrust her hips uncontrollably, as his hands get closer and closer to her treasure land.

The moans she expels intensify; she's become inaudible, He can only make out every other word she's saying. However, he's very intrigued at her response. He loves how she sounds, her moans push him to please her, and she enjoys his efforts.

By the way she's responding, he knows he has her, and she's going to break soon. He can tell she's in a haze of goodness, and doesn't know what's going on yet. The more he works her, the louder she gets. Through her haze and above her own moans, she can hear him moaning too, saying her name. She hears him say, "You sound so good. Cum for me Liv."

She locks onto his words, and feels her thrusting increase, as he increases his hand play. The feeling is indescribable, as she feels herself turning a corner. She doesn't know what he's doing to her, but she knows she doesn't want him to stop.

When he reaches her inner thigh, just outside of her love den, he presses his thumbs into the creases on either side of her bread basket. As he works his fingers on the underside of her thighs. The combined hand manipulation causes a surging current to shoot through her body, as her head drops back, and her eyes close, as she thrusts feverishly with no regard.

He hears her say, "MMMM, Wha, wha, What…Ohh…." She's struggling to understand what's happening. Before she can figure it out, she expels a moan that could wake the dead, and again, her body begins to shake like a baby shaking a rattle, as she again, feels a flow of wetness running down her thighs. As her elbows give way, her head hits the bed, and she's panting, almost out of breath, as she moans repeatedly.

Completely turned on by her, and wanting more from her. He doesn't let her recover, despite him feeling her legs shaking, and hearing her inaudible moans flowing from her, in addition to the sweetness of her love juices covering her thighs and his hands.

Excitedly, he slides down on his stomach, and begins to lick her inner thighs. The warmth and smoothness of his tongue is a welcoming, smooth and satisfying feeling.

She begins to mumble, and her hands find his head, as he licks around her lips between her hips, and then runs his tongue from the bottom to the top, three times, with full licks at the length of his tongue.

By the third lick, she pops up on her elbows as she says, "MMMM Yes. Oh God." Knowing he has her approval, he licks her crease once more, before slipping his tongue inside her.

Her juices hit his tongue, and he aggressively takes her thighs into his grip, and buries his tongue deep inside her goodness. She gasps from his approach, but then falls in line with his flow, and matches his head movements with her hip action. They suddenly hit their stride, and she feels the tension in her belly again, building quickly.


	53. Chapter 53

Unable to contain herself, and knowing she's again rounding the corner to another release. She loudly mutters, "MMHMM, MMHMM. MMMM Fiiitz!" He picks up the pace, following her hip movements.

Also realizing she's on pace to blow again. Wanting her release, and to taste her juices as she erupts. He wraps his tongue around her nub, and begins to suck it like it's his favorite sucker.

Her thrusts become more rhythmic, and she feels her body tension peak. He feels her rounding the corner, and he's preparing to taste her explosion. She knows she's on the edge once again, and she wants it as badly as he does.

As he works her, he feels her running her fingers through his locks, as he slips two fingers deep inside her, pumping into her core, while still refusing to let go of her nub, lavishing it with lashes from his tongue.

Feeling she's close, but wanting her release now. He slips in another finger, and quickens his finger motion. After the insertion of the third finger, her eyes role back in her head, as she yells, "OH Fuck MMMM! Don't Stop!"

Taking immense pleasure in her vocal response, and feeding off of her energy. He works her diligently, as he pumps his fingers into her harder, faster, and deeper. He feels her grip on his hair tighten, and her moans intensify.

As she feels her arousal ceiling beginning to crack, she finally lets go of her resistance. Feeling her release is on the cusp. She's grunting, flailing and screaming obscenities, and he continues to please her without pause. He's determined to push her over the edge not now. But right now.

As her body begins to jerk, he recognizes this as her tell, and in a matter of seconds, she feels her arousal ceiling shatter, and her third orgasm hits her harder than the first or the second.

The explosion that occurs between her thighs, is the strongest she's ever felt in her life. As she feels the pool of wetness beneath her, she still feels him sucking and licking her inner thighs, highlighting her sensitivity, as she begins to giggle. Hearing her giggles again, he smiles as he then blows on her lips, and she closes her legs, with him still between them, as she shrieks, "That tickles."

Realizing she has him trapped, she releases him from her grip, and he slides up her body. Kissing her from her honey well, up to her face. When their eyes meet, they share a kiss that settles the mood quickly.

The taste of her on his tongue flips a switch in her. No longer is she feeling ticklish. As he plunges his tongue deep into her mouth, and she sucks on it, like she needs it to breathe, she again works to remove his underwear.

She feels some resistance, and then feels his boxer briefs fall away, taking note of the skin on skin contact. Completely overtaken by the possibility of finally getting to the main event. She wraps her legs around his waist, and she feels his bareness. rub against her freshly waxed lips. Her hips automatically thrust forward, in preparation for what she's been waiting for.

As she unlocks her legs from around his waist, their kiss breaks, as she says, "I have condoms." He nods, as he rises up on his knees, and says, "I have my own." She watches as he reaches over and grabs his jacket, pulling out a condom from his breast pocket.

As he sits between her thighs, on his knees. He caresses her outer thigh, with one hand, as he rips open the extra-large, Lifestyles brand condom wrapper with the other. Excited to lay eyes on the bulge she's been waiting to feel. She leans up to watch him slide it on.

Because of the darkness, she can't see him completely. But she sees him using both hands to slide it on, and sees him stroke himself, from tip to base ensuring it's secure.

The anticipation of feeling him comes to a head for her, as she begins massaging her breasts with both hands, and then she slides one hand down between her legs.

Thoroughly enthused, he watches as she pleases herself, and he finds himself utterly mesmerized by her actions. She's completely in sync with her motions within seconds, and despite him being all suited up. He's more inclined to watch her finish. She feels both of his hands on her thighs, and starts to pull her hand away, but he stops her.

As he passionately says, "Finish. I want to see you finish." She sensually smiles at him, as she says, "MMMM you like to watch." He nods as he says, "I like to watch you." Turned on by his voyeurism, she obliges his request as she finishes for him.

Within seconds he sees her thrusting pick up, and her body's tension heightening. The look in her eyes drives him to grip her thigh with one hand, as he strokes himself with the other. He feels her nearing her edge, and she feels it too.

He encourages her by laying atop her, and kissing on her neck, as he whispers, "Make it wet for me Livy. Cum for me again." His words are like magic, after three hard thrusts, she screams his name, and simultaneously her wall breaks.

As soon as she orgasms, he kisses her deeply, and erotically for several minutes, as he positions himself between her legs. When the kiss breaks, she says, "MMM I came for you baby." He pecks her lips, and then licks her lips, as he says, "Yes, you did sweet baby. Now I'm going to make you cum again."

She beams as they kiss some more, and she feels her body craving him. Wanting him inside her right now, she locks her legs around his waist, and pulls him forward.

But he halts his progression, as he lifts himself to hover over her. As she traces her hand from his neck, down his chiseled chest, and perfect abs, she notices he's not moving yet. He's just staring at her.

She breathlessly, and urgently asks, "What's wrong?" He calmly responds, "Nothing, but we need to take it slow." She confidently replies, "You're not going to hurt me. I'm not a virgin. Don't over think it." She captures his lips, and he allows the kiss to sweep him under. She feels his body relent, as she grips his ass with her hands, and then, the moment happens.

She feels his entry, and their kiss breaks, largely so she can catch her breath. She grips his back, as she feels him still sliding inside her. The tightness of the fit, causes verbal responses from both of them.


	54. Chapter 54

She's filled to capacity, and he feels her body tense. He kisses on her neck, as he says, "Breathe Livy." She moans, as she says, "MMMM Oh God. MMMM." Her grip on his back escalates, as he begins to move his hips. He knows she needs to relax.

Within seconds, his kisses and whispers do the trick. She relaxes as he kisses her deeply, and her mind lets go allowing her body to respond to the stimulation easier. After a few minutes, she begins to adjust to him, and they begin a slow and steady rhythm. She's no longer gripping his back for dear life, but instead it's out of passion.

The pressure is now pleasure, as he begins to work his hips, and she joins in with his thrusts. As their thrusts sync, she begins to suck on his neck, as he grunts feeling his arousal wall beginning to crumble.

Feeling the passion meter between them increasing by the second, and the intensity of their thrusts pushing the limit. He feels the tension in her thighs is dissipating, and she's taking him without pause. Her ability to receive him and adjust to him so quickly, strengthens his desire for her, as he dips his hips into her.

That change in thrust, pushes both of their buttons, and suddenly the desire to release is front and center for both of them, and there's no way to stop it. She feels his aggression building and his grunting escalating, as she matches with her own love sounds.

The feeling is extraordinary, as they both chase euphoria, with sloppy kisses and licks accommodating their desired journey. Feeling the tension going higher and higher. Their paces increase, and they grip each other with all of their might, as they both give in to the moment, and an explosion occurs, they both engage in.

Riddled with sweat, and ravaged by orgasm. They lay together in the moment, sharing kisses. After a few seconds, he slides off of her, and lies next to her. With them both breathless, and unable to move much more. They lie in silence for several minutes, until their body function returns.

With their sweating minimized; he looks over at her, and she's staring back at him. He sees the sweat on her brow, and the smile on her face. He smiles back at her, as he asks, "Are you okay?"

She kisses his lips as she says, "Yes. I'm fine. What about you?" He replies, "I'm good." As she looks into his eyes, he looks different. He appears more resolved and comfortable. She feels a warmth and comfort, she's never felt before.

Normally she doesn't like to lie naked after sex. She wants to get up, and cover up. But in this space, she moves closer to him, and lies in his arms, allowing him to hold her. He kisses her forehead, and she takes a breath, as they lie together, with their fingers entangled and resting on her belly.

The silence ends several minutes later, when her stomach gurgles, making them both laugh. She hides her face in his chest, and he strokes her back, as he says, "So, you're hungry huh?" She nods as she says, "I guess." He smiles as he responds, "We didn't eat our cake. Did you want to finish it?" She nods, as she sits up, and says, "I'll go get a fork, and some milk."

Before he can respond, she hops out of the bed, and she's gone out of the room. He finds her cheerfulness cute. Realizing they're lying on top of the covers, and their clothes are all over the floor.

He gets up out of the bed, picks up their clothes laying them on a chair, across from her bed, and after visiting the bathroom. He pulls the covers back on the bed, slipping between the sheets.

When she returns a short while later, she has the cake, a fork, and a glass of milk. When she enters the room, she sees him shirtless, lying under the covers, and then she sees the clothes are no longer on the floor. Her dress is lying on the chair, along with his clothes, and his shoes are positioned next to the chair as well.

He sees her walking in slowly, and climbing into bed looking at him sort of confused. He asks, "Is something wrong?" She puts the milk on the side table, and hands him the cake, as she settles in next to him, under the covers, as she says, "Are you always so thoughtful, or are you just trying to impress me?" He laughs at her, knowing she's referring to him picking up the clothes. He says, "Okay, confession. I'm a bit of a neat freak."

She looks at him with a smile, as she says, "Wow. I am impressed." As he digs into the cake, attempting to feed her, he asks, "You don't think I'm weird?" Before taking a bite of the cake, she says, "No, I don't. I actually appreciate it, and find it fascinating."

He nods, as he sees her take a bite of the cake, and he smiles at her as she says, "Oh wow. That's good." She then feeds him a bite, and he agrees, as he says, "Damn. That is good." She grins at him, and he strokes her face, as they share a kiss, and continue to feed each other cake, as they laugh and talk. With the last morsel of cake consumed, they share a glass of milk, and settle back into bed. Both in thought.

As they lie together, he cradles her in his arms, and she rests comfortably lying with him. As he relaxes with her. What he's feeling for her is undeniable. He knew before this moment, he was falling for her, but in the quietness of this experience, just being with her, he is more convinced than ever that this has the makings of becoming something spectacular, and real.

She can't believe how good she feels in this instance. Being here with him, settles her inside. It feels more intense than sex, more intense than anything she's ever felt for any man. Should she be feeling this way, this fast? Is this really happening?

Her mind is on a running treadmill and getting out of control. Seeing she's in thought. Instinctively, he kisses her head, then her forehead, and she looks up at him. Looking in his eyes, they share a grin, and he kisses her lips. The kiss starts out sweet and changes when she feels his hand sliding up her thigh.

As his hand goes from her thigh, up to her breasts. She feels a surge of energy following his touch, which re-lights their fires. The kiss breaks, as he feels her pushing him down on his back.

As she straddles him, she lands square on his rising staff. Her wetness, against his bareness makes them both moan. Taking advantage of the position, she slides back and forth on him, allowing her natural lubrication to aide in their mutual stimulation.


	55. Chapter 55

The friction building between them feels so good that he grips her hips and ass, adding pressure to the grinding. She hears his moans, as she leans down to kiss him. He moans in her mouth, as they share a kiss as he sucks on her tongue.

She's enjoying his hands on her body, he's massaging her ass as she grinds on him, and it motivates her arousal and her motion. She's almost overcome by how good he feels. Breaking her rule of remaining quiet during sex, she whispers in his ear, "You feel so good." As she kisses on his neck, she feels his stiffness increasing to the hardest she's felt him thus far.

Feeling more than ready for him, she slides back onto his thighs, breaking their kiss. He looks at her confusingly at first, until she says, "Tell me you have more condoms." He smiles, and tries to get up, as he says, "Yeah, in my inner jacket pocket." She halts him with her hand, as she says, "You. Stay right there. I'll get them."

He lays back down, and watches as she slides off of him, and gets up to get them out of his jacket. As she walks away, he takes the time to check out her bare ass, and boy does he like what he sees. When she returns to the bed. She has the roll in her mouth, as she climbs on top of him.

When she gets back in position, she says, "Uhm, somebody came prepared." He nervously laughs as he says, "It's not what it looks like." She grins as she leans down to kiss his lips, and says, "It's fine Fitz." His nervousness fades, as he realizes she really isn't upset. He grips her ass, and pulls her forward, but she halts him, as she holds up the 5 condoms she has in her hand, and asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He smiles as he takes the roll from her, and rips off one. She pulls back the covers, and watches him, as he first begins to stroke himself. He watches her eyes, and sees her biting her lip. He caresses her thigh, and she looks at him with a sinful smile.

He asks, "You like watching me too huh?" She moans as she responds, "MMM Yes." He's stroking himself slowly, and she feels compelled to touch him. It's like a gravitational pull. She suddenly leans forward, and takes him into her hand, and his hand falls away.

Happily, she takes over the job, and caresses him from tip to base. He moans her name, and it motivates her to continue. While she's never held one of this stature in her hands, she's prepared for the challenge to handle the task to completion.

As she gets familiar with him, she feels the strength in his erection, and examines his girth, and width. The smoothness of her touch, and light pressure she applies as she strokes him, continues to turn him on. As she feels him growing more erect, she feels a twinge below. The excitement of feeling him inside her though, wains in comparison, to her desire to taste him. She leans in to kiss him, and he kisses her in return, as her hand movements quicken.

He breaks the kiss, as he moans her name, allowing an expletive to slip out. She has him on a roller coaster, and he's liking the build up to take off for certain. He grips her arms as he feels her begin to work him, with both hands. She feels his hips begin to thrust, as she says, "MMMM, it's big." He responds, "You like it big." She nods as she subtly slides down onto her stomach without warning, as she has him coasting to the rhythm of her hand play.

When face to face with him, she slowly licks him from base to tip, and feels his body jerk. She smiles as she licks him again, and she hears him moan, "Oh yeah MMMM." She loves how his voice dips when he's sexually aroused, he sounds so damn hot when he's about to cum.

Motivated by his mumbles, and groans, she begins to work him from his base with both hands, as she swivels her tongue around his tip three times. After the third pass, she hits pay dirt. She feels him grip her shoulders, as he says, "Fuck, MMMM." She knows he's close, she can feel him surging.

As she works her hands in a twisting motion, and slides her hands back and forth, she can feel his undoing approaching fast. He's moaning louder, and his hip thrusts are matching with her hand movements.

In his head, he didn't think she'd get him going like this. But he's on the road to release ready or not. Excited she's found the magic combination that works for him, she dedicates herself to perfecting the technique.

As she licks and sucks him repeatedly, while moving her hands in a twisting motion, in a fast repetition, she feels a sudden jerk in his body, as his hands grip her shoulders harder, and she sees his head fly back, just as he watches her soft, full, voluptuous lips cover his tip, and her tongue laps up his pre-cum.

Hearing her moan, "MMMM so good." Is his undoing; she hears him groan and grunt, and feels the intensity in his grip, as he thrusts four times, and she readies for the explosion, as he screams, "Fuck, Fuck MMM, Fuck!"

She catches all of his goodness, and cleans him to completion, as he lays against the headboard exhausted, with a drunken look. She looks up at him, after licking him clean, and sees he's not moving. As she climbs up his body, he grabs her, and she screams playfully. He gobbles her up in his arms, and she kisses him, deeply.

Their tongues dual for dominance, until he relents to her, and she pushes him again, back against the headboard, straddling him. She breaks the kiss as he tries to force her to lay down, and she says, "No. I want to ride." He pecks her lips, as he asks, "Are you sure?" She responds, "Yes. Now lean back."

He grins at her as he leans back for her, and slides down laying on his back. She again works her bareness against him, and he rises in a matter of seconds. Again, he opens the condom, and this time. He puts it on. As soon as he's suited up. She slides forward onto him, and she kisses him intensely.

She's working up her nerve to take him on, she has to make sure she's wet enough. As he kisses her deeply, and then kisses down her neck, as he massages her breasts. She feels her wetness level overflowing. Just with the caress of his fingers or kisses on her neck, she turns into Niagara Falls.

Feeling like she's ready for the challenge, she moves back, and settles on his thighs, as he guides her down. He grips her hips, and watches her face, as he slides deep into her. Her head cocks back, and her tongue dangles between her lips, as she grips his shoulders, and she moans as soon as she hits his base.

Trying to settle in, she exhales slowly. But she begins moving her hips sooner than later. Surprisingly, she adjusts to his girth, as well as his length in a matter of minutes, and soon after she's riding him like a bucking bronco. To his surprise, she's handling him like a champ. She works her hips deep and rocks them hard, pushing herself to climax twice in a row, before he's released once. His stamina is to die for, she can't believe he's holding out this long. But she's determined to get him this round.


	56. Chapter 56

She feels her ceiling beginning to rebuild, and she's vying for it to be completed. She's locking in on bringing him with her. The heat in the room is on hell, and they're sweating worse than a whore in church at altar call. His hands are slipping off of her body, because of the sweat, and she's barely able to hold on to him, her hands are slipping as she grabs his arms and chest.

Despite the temperature challenge, she feels the power in his thrust, and she finds herself grunting and moaning like she's in labor. Between the strength behind his motion, and the sounds eliciting from his lips, she's not sure what's driving her impending orgasm more. But either way, she feels it coming soon, and she knows he's not far behind.

Feeling her body's reaction to their motion, and also being aware of his own pulsations picking up. He knows they're rounding the bend. So he pushes her back to sit straight up, which proves to be a real game changer.

Caught up in the wave of the flow, she repeatedly mumbles, "MMM Yes." He again fills her to the gills and she is championing the cause like a veteran. Feeling more comfortable, and adjusting well to his girth. Olivia begins to really let go.

She opens her eyes and she sees him looking up at her. His eyes are passionate and focused. His eyes fuel her as he stares up at her. She hears him groaning and he sounds so damn good. She wants to hear more from him. She needs to hear more, so she widens her legs as she works her hips. Giving more of herself to him.

Fitz suddenly feels the shift and she hears his groaning turn into a yell as he says, "Oh Liv damn!" His words turn her on so much. She feels even hotter knowing she's the reason for his pleasure.

As he yelps and grunts some more. She feels her own wall of orgasm teetering on breaking. She too is getting caught up in how good it feels, and doesn't want to stop. He feels her body's response to the rhythm, and knows she's trending toward release.

Despite him pushing her back to ride him straight up and down, she's managed to bend forward, to relieve the pressure. Wanting to give it all to her, he gently slides his hands up her body again, and pushes her back to the upright position, holding her in place.

She suddenly feels a shift in her body as he seems bigger, and he's filling her more. She groans as she grips his arm, and she yells, "Holy Fuck!" The look of fire and release in her eyes motivates him, as he grunts and says, "Yeah, oh yeah, ride it baby. Mmmm Fuck!"

She gasps as she continues to ride him rising and falling like a carousel. Her arousal was on the cusp. But now it's actually here. It's front and center and his is too.

She's found another gear and she's bouncing on him like a basketball and not giving any cares of how she looks. She needs his release and wants it now. They bear down, and in one, two, three strokes. Their bodies crash through the euphoric glass of pleasure, as they scream and curse, in pure nirvana.

Exhausted, Olivia falls down onto him, and he holds her in his arms, despite the heat radiating off of each other. They are drained to completion, and moving isn't an option. They rest in this position for several minutes, sharing sweet kisses, allowing their orgasm crippled bodies to regain movement. When their mobility returns Olivia dismounts, and they cuddle together, until they fall asleep.

Morning arrives, and it begins as hot as it ended. Olivia awakes to being in bed alone. But when she turns over; Fitz is getting back in bed. He slides into bed behind her, and pulls her into his arms, as he says, "Good Morning beautiful." She smiles at him as she says, "Good Morning handsome." He kisses her over her shoulder, as he cradles her.

She feels him pressing against her, from behind, and she says, "MMMM somebody is up and ready to play early." He grins as he says, "Yeah, but the question is, are you ready?" She parts her legs, and slips his hand, draped across her mid-section between her thighs as she says, "You tell me."

Feeling her wetness, he grins as he whispers in her ear, "MMMM baby. You're so fucking hot." He sounds so good, she can feel her arousal already spiking, as she replies, "MMMM, you make me so wet baby." Also reveling in her sexy word play, and feeling her response to him. He's beyond ready to feel her, as he lifts her leg, and before she can reply, he slides inside her.

She groans, as she says, "Oh, Oh, MMM." His motion is fluid and smooth. Which means she's adjusting to him well. She feels him moving steady, and rhythmic, and their paces synchronize within seconds. He's gripping her breast, and sucking on the back of her neck, as he thrusts mightily. She's loving his force, and moans as she says, "MMMMM Harder, harder." He obliges and she feels her arousal ceiling peeking.

She feels her arousal spiking, and she can't contain herself. The power in his thrust, and his girth has her in a state of pure euphoria, as she moans, "Oh, Fuck, MMMM, Yes. Damn, MMMM, Fitz."

He feels her thrusts strengthen, and he allows her to take over the session. He looks down, as he watches himself sliding in and out of her. He grips her hip, and slaps her ass as she throws her ass back at him. She's controlling the pace, and he's enjoying the ride.

Feeling her release afoot, along with his own. He smacks her ass again, and notices her groan, as she says, "Yes. Oh Yes." He sinfully whispers, "MMM do you like that?" She nods as she thrusts, and he smacks her ass repeatedly, sending her on a thrusting tangent, that pulls him down the orgasm path too, as they fall off the cliff and into the pool of pleasure.

As they settle down, she turns over and they kiss sweetly. He grips her ass, as he holds her, and she smiles at him. He smiles in return, as he says, "So, am I going to get breakfast?" She smiles as she replies, "After that, hell yes." He laughs at her, and they share another kiss before getting out of bed.

They shower together, and she provides him with a tooth brush. After dressing, she looks at him and sees he's wearing his button less shirt. She feels bad about the shirt, and also feels like he'd be more comfortable if he could change clothes.


	57. Chapter 57

After putting on her black yoga pants and short sleeved matching top. She walks over to him, as he sits on her bed, watching her. He looks up at her, and she kisses his lips, as she asks, "What are you staring at?" He places his hand on her ass, as he says, "How can you put on these pants, and then ask me that question with a straight face?"

She laughs as she says, "You're so naughty." He replies, "Yeah, but you like it. You like it a lot." She hits him playfully, and he pulls her down onto the bed. They laugh and kiss for a few minutes before she asks, "Do you have breakfast food at your house?"

He thinks for a moment, and remembers his house keeper shopped for him yesterday. He nods as he replies, "Yeah, why?" She sits up, as she says, "I know you want to change clothes, so I figured we could go to your house and I can cook for you there. If that's okay." He beams as he kiss her lips, and says, "Of course it's okay. I love the idea of you cooking in my kitchen." She smiles as she says, "Me too."

They agree to get going, and head out to his house. As they walk through the kitchen, Olivia notices her key pad flashing, which means there was a code entered into it, to rearm it. She knows she hasn't touched it since last night when they got back to her house. She recalls setting the alarm when she went to get the cake.

Fitz calling her name snaps her out of her thoughts, and she sees he's standing by the door. He asks, "Is everything okay?" She nods as she says, "Yeah. It's fine. Sorry, my mind just drifted off for a second. Come on, let's go get you fed." He smiles and the leave out, with her locking up behind her.

When they walk into the garage; Fitz sees the car he saw at the athletic club days ago. He again wonders if she saw him with Lisa, but doesn't think to ask her, because it's irrelevant. If she saw him, she clearly doesn't feel it was necessary to ask about it. He climbs into her car, and they head to his house.

They arrive at his home within ten minutes. She is shocked to know they live in the same development. She smiles as she asks, "When were you going to tell me you live four streets over?" He laughs as he says, "I don't know, whenever you asked me." She shakes her head laughing at him, as they pull up to his house. Immediately she loves his landscaping, and the way his house is built.

She pulls into the driveway, and they exit the car, entering the house through the garage. When the door opens, she sees that mysterious black range rover with the Ohio State Buckeye banner. But she walks by it like it doesn't matter, because at this point, it doesn't.

They enter the house through the kitchen, and Fitz ushers her inside. He takes her hand, as he leads her into the house, and she looks around. He asks, "Would you like a tour?" She nods yes, as she grins with delight. But says, "You need to change, and I need to start cooking." He smiles as he says, "I can change while we're in my room." The way he says that makes Olivia think he may have plans for her in his room, and she wouldn't be mad if that were the case. She feels him tug her arm, and she follows along walking through his expansive and beautifully decorated home.

As they go from one well decorated and spotless room to another. He sees the look of astonishment in her eyes, as she takes in his set up. She asks about various pieces he has in the hallways, and in his office. He tells her stories of all the items he's collected in his travels. She adores his man cave decorated in Cleveland sports theme, and teases him about being a homer; something he finds funny, given her support for her Atlanta teams.

It's a fun and free flowing moment, as they walk and talk, holding hands and she listens to him intently. She can't help but think of how great he is, and unbelievable it is that she has him as an option in her life. It honestly feels surreal.

Coming out of her thoughts, they get to the room she's been waiting for. His bedroom. When they walk in, she sees the huge California King Size bed, and she stops in the middle of the floor. He grins at her as he asks, "What's wrong?"

She grins as she responds, "My God that's a huge bed. How many does it sleep?" He laughs as he says, "I don't know I haven't filled it up yet." Hitting him playfully, listening to his answer. He grabs her up into his arms, and smothers her with kisses as she squeals and laughs playfully due to him kissing and tickling her.

As they tussle playfully, they end up on the bed. As their laughing settles he's laying partially atop her, and they're smiling at each other. He touches her face as he says, "I really like you Liv." She grins as she says, "I really like you too Fitz." He didn't expect her to respond to him so quickly, but he appreciates her response.

His thoughts go to something Abby said to him, when they spoke about him and Olivia's first date. She said, "Take it slow with her, and if you're patient enough; you'll be rewarded tenfold, because her love and her loyalty is forever." That was just before she threatened him, by telling him if he hurt her; it's not Harrison he has to worry about. He remembers feeling a little uneasy after that comment, because he's certain she meant it.

His thoughts shift as he feels her kiss his lips. He falls into the kiss, and they roll around on the bed making out. The mood shift occurs when she removes his button less shirt, and she runs her hands from his shoulders dawn to his abs. Loving the way he feels between her legs, and slipping into ecstasy with him kissing on her neck. She knows she's about to be naked soon. However, a ringing phone threatens their attempt at sexy time.

Initially, they don't stop. He almost has her shirt off, and they're both shoeless, and ready to proceed. However, the person hangs up and calls back, making Fitz drop his head, as he says, "It's got to be my mother."

Olivia laughs at his defeated look and groan, as he says, "Keep laughing, and I'll make you talk to her." She smiles at him, as he eases off of her and grabs the house phone. She hears him cheerfully say, "Hi mom." Olivia looks at his face as he speaks to his mother.

Despite being a little annoyed that she called, at an inopportune time; he's genuinely happy to hear from her. As she walks around the room; she hears him say. I'm fine mom. I'm sorry, my phone was on silent. I didn't realize you were calling me." His comment makes her remember her own cell phone.


	58. Chapter 58

She pats her hips, but she doesn't have pockets. She remembers it's in her purse downstairs on the kitchen counter. She figures at this point, she may as well wait until they go back downstairs before she checks it.

As she turns toward him, he mouths, "I'm sorry." She smiles at him, as she mouths, "You're fine." She lets him talk to his mom, she appreciates how he adores her. She wishes she could call her own mother; therefore she knows how important it is to cherish your parents.

As he sits on the bed, held hostage by talking to his mother on his land line. He watches Olivia walk around his expansive bedroom, and into the master bathroom. He hears her say, "Wow. Now that's a tub." He laughs to himself. He knows what she's thinking, yes it's a big tub. But he's never had more than one other person in the tub with him at a time.

Olivia loves his bathroom, she smiles seeing they have the same layout of their bathrooms. No wonder he seemed so at home in her shower, she thinks to herself. After leaving out of the bathroom, she walks back into the bedroom, and sees him standing as if he's about to get off the phone.

She walks by him, and sees him staring at her. She turns her back on him, and he smacks her on her ass, as he moans, "MMMM." She giggles, and hits him playfully as she walks into his closet. She knew it was huge, because hers is also very large too.

She thought hers was organized, but when she steps into his; she is completely out done. She notices the panoramic mirrors, the filled shoe racks, tie racks, suits, shirts and casual wear. What floors her most is the fact the clothing is organized by season, and by style, as well as the shoes.

As if that's not enough to stun her, she turns the corner and sees the woman's side of the closet. She almost falls over when she sees the vanity, the shoe and purse racks, and the clothing racks on the woman's side. She hears him call her name, and she walks back around to the other side. As she rounds the corner, she sees him standing in front of the mirrors checking himself out. He's now dressed in a pair of jeans and an Ohio State T shirt.

She watches him checking his appearance from head to toe, and thinks, even in casual clothes he looks hot. She looks at his butt in those jeans and she grins. He turns around and sees her standing by the clothing racks looking at him. He smiles as he puts on his socks and grabs his red and white Buckeye LeBron's, which match his outfit.

As he laces up his shoes, he says, "Sorry about my mom. She was worried about me. I forgot to turn my phone off of silent." She nods as she says, "I understand. I forgot to turn my ringer back on too. So, I'm sure I have tons of messages." In that moment she thinks Harrison has probably called her a dozen times, along with Abby.

He stands up with his shoes tied, and walks over to her. She opens her arms as he nears her, and they share another kiss that heats up a bit, before she says, "Come on lover boy; I need to feed you."

He smiles as he responds, "Well I'm a growing boy; so I can always be fed double." She laughs at his impromptu request for sex, as she takes his hand and leads him out of the closet, and they make their way to the stairs.

As they walk down the halls, and she takes in the ambiance and style of the house. She thinks maybe this is a house he bought and lived in with his ex-fiancé. As they walk back downstairs, she asks, "How long have you lived here?" He knows what she's thinking, but doesn't bust her out. He says, "6 years. I got a fabulous deal on it, and it's near work."

She smiles as she thinks of the practicality of men, it's literally that simple to them. When they make it to the great room. She looks up at the skylight, and marvels at the ceiling. He loves how engaged she is, and takes pride in her reaction.

He watches her as he says, "It's beautiful isn't it?" She responds, "Yeah, it is. I like skylights." He nods as he says, "Me too." He hugs her as she continues to revel in the moment, and he continues to enjoy having her in his arms. It's at that point he feels more comfortable than ever with her, and he feels she's the same way. Their brief time comes to an end, and they walk into the kitchen together, so she can cook for him.

After Fitz takes out the supplies she needs; Olivia raids the refrigerator and begins to work her magic. Fitz watches her, as she moves around the kitchen with confidence, and pulls together a meal for him with ease, within twenty minutes.

He's so involved in watching her; he is almost in shock, when she slides his plate in front of him, filled with a three egg farmers' omelet, bacon, and toast, with a glass of orange juice.

Completely satisfied, he looks down at the plate, and then back at her as he says, "Wow Livy. This looks great. Thank you." She smiles as she replies, "You're welcome." He stands up and leans over the island, and she gives him a kiss. They take their plates and sit at the kitchen table. She fixed herself the same meal, and she sees him eyeing her plate. He doesn't say anything, he honestly wants to see if she eats it all. But then again remembers she wasn't shy last night at dinner, so this really shouldn't be a surprise.

As they begin to eat, he says, "Liv, this is fabulous." She replies, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." They eat and enjoy their meal together, the quiet is settling and comfortable. As they finish up, he asks, "So what are your plans for today?"

She casually responds, "I promised Abby I'd help her with some wedding stuff, and later I'll be hanging out with her and my brother, for dinner." He drinks the last of his juice, as does she, and he asks, "So you all spend a lot of time together huh?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, we do spend a fair amount of time together. Why?" He replies, "No reason, I think it's cool you all are so close. Family and friends are the cornerstone of happiness in life." She responds, "I agree." They share smiles, and they both take their plates over to the sink.

He sees her rinsing her plate, and begin to fill the dishwasher. He walks over to her, and says, "I can't let you do that Liv. You cooked; so let me load the dishwasher. You, can go relax on the couch." She grins at him, and says, "Okay." As she walks away, she swats him on the butt, and he laughs at her.

As she walks pass her purse, she takes out her phone and carries it into the living room. She sits on the couch and flips through her phone. Right away she sees two missed calls from Jake, and she sees two from Harrison as well as one from Abby.


	59. Chapter 59

She reads their voice mails, and gets about half way through Jake's before she simply erases them. In one, he's ranting about the stunt she pulled in the English case, and in another one, he seems to be apologetic. But she really doesn't care.

She moves on to listen to Abby and Harrison's, they both are wanting to know where she is, and they're asking her to call them. She notices Harrison's message seems to be short, as if he's upset. She wonders what he could be mad about. Thinking she'd better let both of them know she's okay, and will find out what's up with her brother later. She sends them both a quick text.

After sending the texts messages, she hears Fitz coming into the living room. She puts her phone down on the coffee table, and he walks by her, sitting down next to her.

When he sits down, she asks, "So what's on your agenda for today?" He responds, "Today's the first day of the playoffs, so Drew and I are going to watch the game at the bar, but before that we're going to watch a buddy of ours play in an adult baseball league."

She responds, "That's right, I forgot about the game. I'm betting dinner is pizza. We'll probably be watching the game too." He nods as he says, "Okay, you get to watch my Cavs take down the Pistons."

She smiles at him as she says, "Your Cavs huh?" He smiles as he replies, "Yep. Just like your Georgia Dawgs." She has to admit he's right. So she says, "Touché. I just hope it's a good game. Hopefully the Cavs don't pummel them too badly." Fitz enjoys the fact that she knows sports, and can talk about them intelligently. She sees him smiling at her, and she asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He responds, "Because you're remarkable." She sucks her teeth in a playful manner and rolls her eyes, making him smile at her even more. She smiles as she asks, "What's so remarkable about me?"

He plainly responds, "You're beautiful, intelligent, and sweet, sexy, and one of the most caring people I know." She's taken back by his response, and he sees her reaction to his words.

He leans forward as he says, "You need to see how wonderful you are Liv. Everyone else around you already knows it." She smiles as she says, "I don't know what to say." He takes her hand, as he says, "You don't have to say anything. I am just telling you what I see."

His words make her feel warm inside, and loved. The way he makes her feel is second to none; she's never had a man she was romantically involved with make her feel this way. She takes a breath, as he looks at her with the bluest eyes, and she says, "Thank you."

He touches her face, as he says, "You're welcome sweet baby." The name he bestows upon her makes her grin, she likes it. Which is saying a lot because she doesn't care for pet names. But for some reason, this one feels right. So she accepts it.

As they sit together in the quietness, he asks, "So, what do you think of the house? Not bad for a bachelor pad, right." She turns to look at him, as she says, "This is nothing like any bachelor pad I've ever seen. It's incredible Fitz. Who helped you design this?"

Fitz appreciates her comment, but has to joke with her first, as he asks, "Are you trying to say I couldn't have done this on my own? That's kind of sexist, don't you think?" She instantly laughs at him; knowing he's mocking her comment she made to him, regarding sexism in a previous conversation.

He's appreciative she got his reference, and smiles as she says, "Good one." He laughs as he says, "I know." Shaking her head, she laughs as she urges him by asking, "Seriously, how did you put all of this together Fitz? You really do have a beautiful home."

Beaming with pride, he says, "Thanks. My best friend Drew's wife Charlotte, is an interior decorator. She helped me with certain aspects of the designs, but I came up with the colors and fabrics. I wanted it to be a man's home, but one that was open to more."

As he finishes, she gets the answer to her question about the feminine touches. But now she's wondering about his statement. Thinking she won't be able to forgive herself if she doesn't ask the question. She asks, "What does open to more mean?"

He didn't want to have such a serious conversation with her so soon. But, she asked the question, so he has to answer her. Hoping this doesn't blow up in his face, as post sex conversations sometimes do the next day. When the party's suddenly realize they're not on the same page. He first takes a breath.

Then he hears Drew in his head, telling him to be honest about his intentions. So he responds, "It means I am single by choice; but I know, I am not meant to be single forever." He sees the inquiry in her eyes, but not fear, which is reassuring, as she asks, "So, you're saying you're looking for a relationship?"

He looks into her eyes, as he faces her, holding her hand. In a very loving and kind voice, he says, "No, I'm not looking for a relationship." He sees her brow furrow, and then sees her realize her face is betraying her. So, she tries to fix it. But she's not quick enough on the draw.

Before she says anything, He continues as he says, "Liv, understand me when I say I am ready for a relationship, but I'm just not necessarily searching for one." He sees her give a look of confusion, as she says, "You're losing me."

He smiles as he says, "Sorry, let me try this again. What I am saying is; I believe you don't look for love. You find it when it happens, and I know that when the right woman comes along, I will be ready. That's why I designed this house with my future wife in mind. I want the woman I spend my life with to feel comfortable in my space, and for her to feel free to help make it her own too. I'm ready for more out of myself, and life in general, and I know that being in a relationship, a good relationship. Requires more of everything. More time, patience, money, and even space."

Olivia hears his response and at first, she doesn't know what to say. He sees her searching for words, and thinks to say something to calm her thoughts. But he decides not to. He gives her time to think and process his words.

Finally gathering her thoughts, she says, "Fitz, that's got to be the most thoughtful response I've ever heard anyone give." He feels the need to be clear on how he feels. He's feeling brave, and willing to test the waters; especially with hearing her response, and seeing the reaction to his words in her eyes.

He sits back at an angle on the couch, and pulls her over to him. She smiles at him, as he says, "Come here." She's hesitant at first, but then she climbs into his lap. When she's settled; he says, "Liv, it's important to me that we're honest with each other. Like I said earlier, I really like you, and if I'm not being too forward. I can see us being a couple. You don't have to answer me right now. I just want you to know how I feel."

Despite the silence between them, he feels better. He needed to say how he was feeling. She hears him, and she doesn't say anything, but she doesn't break eye contact with him either. They look at each other, smile, and share a sweet kiss. He accepts this as her response, and he's absolutely happy with it.

In her mind, she feels like this can't be real, but she wants it to be real. She wants it to mean something, but she's not sure what it means. Can she believe in him? Can she believe in their ability to move forward together? Will her heart and head be of one accord? Where do they go from here?

 ** _Thanks for reading my fan fiction tale; I hope you all enjoyed this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. You all wanted Olitz and I am hopeful this installment satisfied your requests for good loving between these two._**

 ** _In the next installment things outside of the bedroom begin to heat up professionally and personally for Olitz. We also find out why Drew was calling Fitz. What Huck and Quinn find out about Jake, who Harrison was about to call, but didn't, and what or who, was behind the flashing light on Olivia's alarm key pad._**

 ** _Additionally, we see what Olivia's response will be to Fitz after he's put his heart out there for her. Is he moving too fast too soon? Tell me what you all think about this and more. Can't wait to read your feedback. Thanks for your support!_**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Hello readers, thank you all so much for the comments and reviews. I'm glad you all liked that last installment, and I hope you like this one too. FYI there is a part in this installment that was tough to write. It's a violent scene that takes place during a flashback, Olivia has. The night she and Edison broke up. So, be prepared. I made it as short as possible. I look forward to your reviews, be blessed!_**

Cuddled up in his arms, Olivia has never felt safer or more loved since she was a child. Love. This is the second time she's found herself feeling loved, by him. So does that mean she loves him? Is that what this is? Is it possible that she feels this deeply about him this fast, because she's falling in love with him? So many questions, but not enough answers.

As her mind wanders, Fitz caresses her back, as he cradles her post kiss. He can tell by her body language she's comfortable, and she's in thought. While he doesn't regret saying how he feels about her, he is concerned about how she's processing his words. He doesn't want to scare her, but he refuses to keep how he feels under wraps from her.

As they sit in the moment, both in thought. In a bubble of processing and tenderness. Nothing matters in this space. As Olivia slips out of her thoughts, she realizes her head is on his chest, and she's listening to his heart beat. What's most incredible to her, is their heart beats and breathing are in sync. In her head she's unsure of what to say, she's speechless. But, her heart, her heart is calm and at peace.

Knowing she'd love to be in his arms forever, but she can't be. She lifts her head, and their eyes meet. But just as she speaks, a doorbell ringing interrupts them. They both look toward the door, in surprise.

Until Fitz says, "That's probably Drew." He sees the shift in her mood, as she prepares to get up. But he stops her from moving, as he holds her for a second, and he says, "What were you about to say Liv?" She sees the kindness and hope in his eyes, and she wants to respond. But then, the doorbell rings again.

Fitz groans, knowing their moment has passed for now. But just like when they met in the garden, they can revisit it. She sees the frustration in his eyes, and it makes her laugh. He smiles too, as he says, "I'm sorry." She responds, "It's okay. We can talk later."

He strokes her face with the back of his hand, and she closes her eyes, taking in his touch, as he asks, "Do you promise?" She opens her eyes, and kisses his lips as she says, "Yes. I promise, and if I don't you can spank me."

Fitz grins mischievously as he says, "Damn, I don't know which to root for?" She hits him playfully, as he kisses her lips again, and as they stand up, she says, "Either way, you'll probably get laid."

As she bends over, picking up her phone off the coffee table, he swats her on her butt and says, "Good to know." She laughs as she turns to go get her purse, but not before he grabs her again and kisses her deeply.

Their kiss breaks again, but this time it's because his phone is ringing. She laughs as she says, "You really need to get the door, before he leaves. Fitz sighs as he says, "Maybe you're right." He lets her go and watches her walk away, as he shakes his head, loving the view.

He finally goes to the door, ignoring the phone because he knows it's Drew calling from outside. When he opens the door, Drew has his back turned, and preparing to leave.

Fitz calls out to him, "Sorry man. I was tied up. Liv's still here." Drew turns to face him, and says, "Oh, okay. Did you want to hit me up later?" Fitz responds, "Nah, she's getting her things. She was just about to leave anyway. Come on in."

Drew checks his watch, and looks at his friend who appears to be on cloud nine. After entering the house, Drew sees Olivia round the corner, and he's blown away. He looks at Fitz, and back at Olivia who's now standing in front of him, and he greets her with a smile, as he extends his hand, and says, "Hello, you must be Olivia. I'm Drew."

Olivia sees the tall, dark haired, handsome, green eyed man, and smiles as she shakes his hand, and says, "Hello Drew. It's nice to meet you." Drew responds, "Thank you Olivia. Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for breaking up your time with Fitz. I was just telling him, we could catch up later."

Olivia smiles as she stands with Fitz's arm around her, as she replies, "No. It's okay, I have to run anyway. But thanks, that's very thoughtful of you." He nods as Fitz says, "Yes, his wife raised him well." They all laugh, as Fitz says, "Come on Liv. I'll walk you out."

She accepts his invitation, and she and Drew again exchange salutations as she leaves out the door, with Fitz walking her to her car. As he opens the garage, via the key pad on the wall. They walk out the front door, and round the corner into the garage.

After she throws her purse into the car, they stand by her car, with her leaning against it, and him standing in front of her with his hands on either side of her, while her arms are around his waist. He says, "I wish you didn't have to go."

She smiles as she says, "I wish I didn't either. But, you could always call me later, after the game." He replies, "Okay. If it's not too late. I'll call you." She kisses his lips, which starts out sweet, but heats up momentarily, until they both realize their surroundings.

When their kiss breaks, they're both trying to contain themselves, and sporting devilish grins. They put their foreheads together, as she touches his face, and they close their eyes for a moment taking a breath. Before they both open their eyes, and she says, "I'd better go. Or I won't leave. But you'd better call me, no matter what time you get in. Okay." She didn't mean to sound so forceful or demanding, but it's too late to take it back, or lighten the tone.

He smiles at her response, their connection is strong and he knows she feels it too. Even if she didn't respond to him, when he laid out his intentions and his feelings to her.

As he opens her door for her, and they share a quick peck. He says, "I like it when you're bossy." She hits him playfully, and they share a grin as she gets into her car. She rolls down the window, and starts the car, and he kisses her once more before she drives off.

Fitz goes back into the house, and Drew is sitting in the kitchen at the island eating a bowl of fruit. As he pops a cube of water melon in his mouth, he nods at Fitz, and as he swallows the last bite, he says, "So you two love birds okay to be apart?" Fitz laughs as he says, "Whatever man."

Drew laughs as he says, "Man, she's got you." Fitz doesn't deny it, he plainly says, "Yes. She does. Much like Char has you." Drew finishes his last bit of fruit, and puts his bowl in the sink, as he says, "Touché, my man. I guess it goes without saying the date went well."

Fitz beams as he responds, "Yeah, you could say that. Considering our date just officially ended with her leaving right now. I swear man, she's something special."

As Drew looks at his friend, he sees the glow in his eyes, and the happiness in his demeanor. He honestly couldn't be happier for him. Initially, he was ready to tell him to slow down, and take his time. But, after seeing him with Olivia, and seeing them together, he's confident they are on the same page.

He also recalls how supportive Fitz was when he told him about meeting Char. He never once told him he was moving too fast, even when others weren't the most supportive, including his own family. Out of everyone, Fitz was the only one that was rock steady about his relationship with Char, and that's why he has to return the favor to him.


	61. Chapter 61

Coming out of his thoughts, Drew nods at him, as he says, "She certainly appears to be nice, and very into you." Fitz jokingly says, "I can't blame her, I'm a catch." They both laugh, as Drew says, "On that note, let's get going. The game starts in an hour." Fitz nods, as he grabs his phone off the charger and they head out to the baseball game.

As Olivia sits in a booth at the café, waiting for Abby. She's in thought about the last two days she's shared with Fitz. Thinking about how romantic he is, and how special he makes her feel, leaves her grinning like a Cheshire cat. She thinks about him walking her out to her car, and plays the moment over in her head. She didn't want to leave, she can't remember when she's ever spent a night with a man after a date and she didn't want to leave him.

As she continues to ponder the what if's of the moment, her mind shifts when she thinks about him opening the garage. Remembering him using the alarm key pad to open his garage, triggers her memory about her alarm flashing this morning.

She reaches for her purse, and after checking her email notifications; she sees a response from her alarm company. When she clicks it, after scrolling through her access log, by date and time. She shakes her head, and feels herself getting angry, as she reads the access log from this morning.

He's gone too damn far this time, she thinks to herself. But as the realization of what's happened settles with her. Her anger halts, as she begins to smile, and she says, "He heard us. That's why the pad was flashing. He heard us and then he left, rearming the system on his way out the door."

She laughs thinking of how pissed off he must have been, when he traipsed into her house uninvited, and without her knowledge, to hear sex sounds coming from her bedroom. Serves him right, she says to herself.

Abruptly, she's shaken from the thoughts by a familiar voice. She smiles as she sees Abby beaming back at her. Not wanting to rain on her parade, by spilling her ill feelings toward Harrison, the man her bestie is marrying, if Olivia doesn't kill him first. She puts on her best fake smile.

But when she looks at Abby. It all falls apart, as Abby asks, "Who licked the red off of your lolly pop?" Olivia wasn't ready for that question. So she laughs hysterically. She needed that laugh, and her friend always has the best one liners ever, to make it happen. Abby smiles at her in return, and Olivia says, "Hey bestie. You look pretty, are those new earrings?"

Abby turns to face her, and isn't buying what she's selling. She inquisitively and directly says, "Don't hey bestie me. You can keep that fake ass smile girl. You know I know better. What's up with you? Did something bad happen with Fitz? Did he hurt you? I warned him."

Seeing Abby was flying into super attack and protective mode over her, and fearing for Fitz's safety. She says, "Abby, no. It's not Fitz." Abby looks at her with confusion in her eyes, as she asks, "Than what's going on hon? Why do you look pissed? Is there something in the water today with you Pope's or what?"

Her question causes Olivia to inquire, as she asks, "What do you mean?" Abby says, "Well, last night Harry was feeling sensitive about me working late, and Jarrod being one of the attorney's on the case. I managed to calm him down, and even got home before too late, to you know, make it all better. Some of my best work, if I do say so myself." Olivia shakes her body as she says, "EEEW. TMI."

Abby laughs at her silliness, and Olivia grins too, as Abby continues, and says, "Anyway, this morning. He went to work out at the athletic club, and when he came back, you would've thought somebody stole his car, or something to that affect.

His attitude was terrible. We had a fight, because I asked him what was wrong, and he wouldn't tell me. Luckily, I had a nail appointment that got me out of the house, and I haven't talked to him since. I've been running errands and letting his calls go to voicemail."

Olivia sighs as she says, "Damn him. I think I know why he's acting like an ass." Abby reliving her frustration from this morning, asks, "Care to share?" Olivia admittedly says, "I think he heard me and Fitz having sex this morning." Abby cuts her eyes at her, as she asks, "How is that…?" She stops herself and puts two and two together.

She shakes her head, as she says, "My God, I'm in love with an idiot. I'm marrying a complete numbskull. Jesus help me!" Feeling bad for bashing him, in front of Olivia, she says, "Sorry Livy."

Olivia replies, "No apologies necessary, that's nicer than what I was thinking. I was going to say, what a jackass." She and Abby bond over their anger with Harrison, and his intrusive nature.

Then Abby asks, "What would make him come over your house early in the morning like that?" Olivia has to wonder the same thing. Yeah, he's been known to pop up. But he's never just come into the house without letting her know he was coming, or that he'd been there. But then she says, "He called me twice last night, and said he needed to talk to me. But, my phone was on silent, so I didn't know he called until this morning. When I checked my messages."

Abby curiously asks, "What time did he call you?" Olivia takes out her phone and checks the log. She says, "Looks like around 7:00. Why?" Abby says, "Because, like I told you. We talked on the phone last night while I was at work. He must have called you, before he talked to me. Whatever it is, it must be big Livy." Olivia responds, "Why do you say that?" Abby says, "Because he had dinner with Stephen last night."

Olivia's antenna goes up as she asks, "Why did he have dinner with him? Abby shakes her head, as she says, "I'm sure Stephen had dinner with him because he's trying to get the low down on you. But, as to why Harry accepted the invitation. It must have been because he was trying to get out of his head."

Olivia has to agree, she's right. That's something her brother would do. Abby knows him very well. Now utterly annoyed, confused, and curious about what's going on, they are both sitting in the car, in thought about how to move forward with this.

Their moment of silence ends when Olivia says, "He's up to something Abs." Abby nods as she says, "Yeah, I agree." She takes her phone out of her purse, and Olivia asks, "Are you calling him?" Abby responds, "Yeah. It's time we find out what's going on. We can't leave him free to roam the reservation without supervision for too long. Clearly, his self-control sucks."


	62. Chapter 62

They share a laugh, and as she dials his number. Olivia says, "Maybe we should talk to him in person." Abby stops mid dial, as she says, "You mean like ambush him?" Olivia responds, "I was thinking more like a conversation Abs. We're not going to lay hands on him." Abby smiles as she says, "Speak for yourself, he's paying for this one." Olivia shakes her head and scrunches up her face, as she says, "Oh my God. When I say TMI I really mean it woman!" She and Abby laugh, as Abby teases her, and they decide to go to the house to confront Harrison.

When they arrive at the house, Harrison's truck is parked in the drive way, and as they walk by it, they see the red dirt in his tires. Olivia and Abby stop and look at the tires, and then at each other. They now have to adjust their mood; knowing that they can't be on the attack. Not when he's just come from seeing him and Olivia's parent's graves.

Olivia says, "I don't know if I want to know what this is all about Abs." Abby takes her hand, and says, "It's okay Livy. I've got you. We'll get through this together hon." Olivia grips her hand, and they nod at each other boosting each other up, before going inside.

When they get inside, Harrison is walking through the dining room and coming into the living room, with a beer in his hand. He sees both Olivia and Abby, and sees the looks in their eyes. They can tell, he's been crying, and he's coming down off of his emotions.

They were both furious with him a minute ago, but now, they don't know what to say. He breaks the silence, as he says, "We need to talk." Neither Olivia or Abby say anything, they just sit down. Olivia sits in a chair across from the couch, and Abby and Harrison sit on the couch.

Abby sits next to him, and looks at him with great concern, waiting for him to talk. Olivia joins her in her concern, about her brother, and his demeanor. Harrison takes a swig of his beer, and places it on the coffee table, before he begins to speak.

He sighs as he says, "I don't know where to start." Abby rubs his back, as she says, "Start at the beginning baby, and take your time. We're listening." He sighs as he sits back on the couch, and says, "Okay, yesterday. I was about to leave for the day, after I texted you babe, and you told me you were staying to cover Fitz's trial."

Abby and Olivia nod, as he continues. "I was walking down the hall, and I overheard Casey saying how pissed off Jake was at you Liv, and he was acting like a mad man. Apparently he went off on Paula, and left her in tears." Olivia and Abby in unison say, "What a jerk!"

Harrison replies, "I know right. Anyway, after I check on Paula, and she tells me how he ranted about how Liv is always getting away with pulling stunts, and everybody thinks you're perfect, but you're not. I needed to have a word with him."

Abby sits up nervously; she's uncertain of what he's about to say next. Harrison takes a breath and says, "I went looking for him, and I'll be honest. I wanted to kick his ass. Seeing the condition Paula was in, and knowing he was talking shit about you Liv. I was hotter than fire, and ready to clean is fucking clock, for being a bitch!"

They both could see he was almost reliving the moment, he had such anger and disgust in his tone. Abby didn't want to touch him. Olivia calmly asks, "Then what happened H?"

He angrily replies. "I looked all over the court house for him, and then I found him in the parking garage. I stopped him, and I confronted him. I told him about himself, and as God as my witness. In that moment; I had additional plans for him. But, something stopped me. Something literally intervened, and stopped me from kicking his ass. Because by the time we got done talking, we were at Mickey's and I watched him walk away, getting into his car, instead of him being picked up by an ambulance, and me being cuffed."

Abby clutches her chest, as she says, "Baby, what did he say to you?" Harrison looks at Abby as he says, "It's not so much as what he said. But how he said it. He basically gave me the clean version of what he said about Liv to Paula. The fact that he cleaned up his language told me he knew I would've dropped his ass, if he didn't keep his tone and word choice respectful. But mostly he bitched about you beating him in court Liv, and then he again said, you're not perfect, but nobody is. I almost called Uncle Eli, after talking to that clown."

Olivia worriedly says, "I'm glad you didn't call him." Harrison sighs as he says, "I know. Me too. To a degree. It's not time to make that call yet." Olivia replies, "H. Come on. We can't go there, and you know it."

Harrison understands her point, but it doesn't take away his desire to make Jake disappear. Abby agrees with Olivia, as she says, "Baby, she's right. That's not something you take lightly. Harrison takes another drink of his beer, as he says, "I know. That's why I didn't call him."

Grateful he didn't make the call, Abby asks, "What do you think Jake meant about Olivia not being perfect, and nobody's perfect?" Harrison replies, "See, that slip up right there is what interested me. Because it implies he knows something. But the question is what does he know?

At the time I was clueless, and just needed time to get my thoughts together. That's why I called you last night sis. I needed to bounce some ideas off of you as to what he could know that could damage you. But I forgot about your date."

Olivia feels bad for him, he's been wrestling with this by himself over night, with nobody to talk to. She knows they are each other's sounding boards, it's always been that way. She feels the tears well up in her eyes, as she says, "I'm sorry H. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

He looks at his sister, and feels Abby rubbing his back, as he says, "It's cool Livy. Don't cry. I'm cool." Abby also sheds a few tears. Seeing her man so emotional like this, hurts her. As both Olivia and Abby clear their tears; Harrison is now holding Abby's hand, and has his arm around her.

They sit in silence for a moment before, Abby says, "Harry, I know you're used to talking to Liv, and she's your sounding board. But, what about me? When you called me last night; why didn't you talk to me? Instead of talking about Jarrod? As if he mattered."


	63. Chapter 63

Harrison looks at his love, and realizes in that moment how she feels. He man's up, and says, "Baby, I should've talked to you. You're right. I don't even know why I mentioned Jarrod, because he doesn't matter. I guess I was just deflecting, and he was a convenient diversion. Besides, like I told you. I wasn't really sure if anything was going on or not. I was in my head."

Abby hears him, and she doesn't like what he said. But she gets it. So she says, "Harry, I need you to stop trying to figure things out on your own so much. We're a family. We have each other's backs, and that only works if we talk to each other." Olivia cosigns, as she says, "She's right H. Your resources only work if you use them."

He nods as he says, "I know. And I am sorry. I didn't mean to cut you out babe. I'll do better. I promise." Abby accepts his apology, and they share a sweet kiss.

Olivia smiles at them, she loves how they love one another. But then, she asks, "So, you ate dinner with Stephen, to clear your head. Did that help?" Harrison replies, "Yeah to a degree. But then when I woke up this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jake could know about you that he could use against you. It even plagued me through my work out."

Abby asks, "Is that why you went to Liv's this morning?" Harrison looks at her with shock in his eyes, and at first he wants to ask how she knows? But it's obvious Olivia figured it out and told her. So he simply says, "Yeah. And before either of you say a word. I will not be doing that ever again. Unless I know it's safe!"

Both Abby and Olivia can't help but laugh at him. It's clear, he isn't a fan of what he heard, and Olivia accepts this admission as an apology. She believes he's learned his lesson. So she says, "I'm going to hold you to that brother." Harrison replies, "Trust me. You can take that to the bank. I think I'm going to be in therapy for the next year, thanks to you and lover boy."

Abby and Olivia laugh at his comment. They know he's such a drama king at times. As their laughter settles, Olivia is still bothered by him having dinner with Stephen. So she asks, "How exactly did you end up eating with Stephen anyway?" Harrison decides to come clean, as he says, "He called looking for you." Abby replies, "I knew it. And he was trying to get you to spill the beans about Liv's dating status, right?"

Harrison admittedly says, "Yes. But I didn't tell him anything. Every time he veered down that path; I steered him in the opposite direction." Olivia smiles at her brother as she says, "Thanks brother." Harrison winks at his sister as he says, "You're welcome sis. Talking to him proved to do the exact opposite of what I needed though. The whole time he kept throwing little hints about the old days, and how he's changed, and blah blah blah. But I guess it serves me right for inviting him back into our lives huh?"

Olivia responds, "In a way yes. But, you couldn't have known he'd be so relentless in trying to get back into my good graces; he did stay friends with the group even after our split." Abby cosigns, as she says, "She's right babe. But at this point, I'm not even sure he bumped into you by surprise, when you invited him for dinner last time."

Harrison asks, "What do you mean Abs?" Abby sighs as she says, "I mean, I don't trust him Harry. He's always been a sneak, and a deceitful type. He says one thing, and does another, and then tries to make you feel like you did something wrong. Am I right or wrong Liv?"

Olivia sits back in the chair, and says, "She's right H. That's him all the way. He used to say things to rile me up, and then when I reacted, he'd have me thinking something was wrong with me. It drove me nuts. That's the main reason I had to let him go. By the end of our stint together. He'd earned the term, like to fight guy. He was freaking exhausting."

Harrison says, "I didn't know that Liv. Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia responds, "I didn't think I needed to H. I figured me no longer seeing him, was good enough to let you know, I wasn't interested in him anymore." Harrison now feels somewhat unsettled about Stephen. Both Olivia and Abby notice him in thought, and Abby asks, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harrison responds, "I just don't like being played, and clearly he tried to play me." Olivia responds, "Yes H. But, you didn't tell him anything. You outwitted him. So you won the battle." Harrison replies, "I guess. But now. He's on my list to be watched."

Abby sighs as she says, "Babe, you've got to calm down. You can't be suspicious of everyone. Just because Jake is an ass." Olivia nods as she says, "She's right H. Don't let Jake's bizarre behavior, make you paranoid about everybody." He hears what they're saying, but he couldn't disagree more. Something simply isn't right, and he doesn't know if it's with Jake or Stephen. But, something is off.

Again, Olivia and Abby see him thinking, and Olivia asks, "H. What made you go to the cemetery?" Harrison slips out of his thoughts as he says, "It's peaceful out there. I can think better." Abby responds, "So what did you come up with?"

Harrison sighs as he says, "The one thing that makes the most sense, out of all of this." Olivia asks, "What?" He says, "What's the one thing that could damage you the most Liv?" At first she doesn't understand his question. But like a lightning bolt, it hits her, as she says, "The ethics investigation around the Clover case."

Harrison nods as he says, "Right." Abby worriedly asks, "How would Jake know about that? He didn't work on the case." Harrison says, "No, but he worked at the firm at the time. And if I remember correctly, he was banging a few of the secretaries there too. So, who knows what any of them could've told him."

Olivia chimes in as she says, "I know what you're saying H. But I honestly don't think he knows anything about it. Or at least not anything of value. If he did why wouldn't he have played the card by now? He's had ample time to do it. Why sit on it?"

Harrison responds, "Liv, you don't know a man who thinks he's in love. A man who's fixated on a woman, will forgive and overlook anything. If he thinks it will get the girl. He'll even accept her beating him professionally in some cases, if he wants her bad enough. But once that's no longer an option, look out. Because crazy comes to town real quick."

Abby shakes her head, as she says, "That's twisted." Harrison responds, "Hey, I didn't say it was right, or it made sense. I'm just telling you how manipulative men can be. Even when we're normal we can be pretty bad. But add a touch of obsession to it, and things really get wacky."

Olivia confusingly asks, "You think he's obsessed with me?" Harrison responds, "I thought so at first, but now. I think he's just pissed off. I think he wants to take you down. He's tired of you rejecting his affections, and beating his ass professionally. This may have pushed him over the edge."


	64. Chapter 64

Abby expresses great concern, as she says, "You make him sound dangerous Harry. Is Liv in danger?" Harrison replies, "I wish I could say one way or another with confidence. But I'm not sure. Something about the way he said you're not perfect. Sticks in my head. Liv, are you sure when you two were buddies, you didn't tell him anything about the case, or the details behind your split with fuck face?"

Abby shakes her head, as she says, "Very mature Harry." Harrison responds, "He doesn't deserve for me to say his name." Knowing it's a lost cause, Abby doesn't respond to him. She just looks at Olivia, and Olivia says, "No. I never told him anything specific. As far as he knows. We broke up because we were just weren't meant to be together."

Harrison, frustrated and annoyed replies, "Then maybe my theory about him and those secretaries is true. Otherwise, I don't know who else could've told him anything.

Abby says, "There's only one way to find out." Olivia following her lead says, "Agreed." Harrison quickly catches on, as he says, "The hell it is. No, not happening." Abby says, "Harry, stop. We aren't saying it has to be her. We're just saying somebody needs to find out if he told Jake anything."

Olivia quickly says, "Exactly, and who better to tell us if he told him anything than, Edison himself? If we can't get someone else to go talk to him, I can just as easily call him, and you can even be present when I do it H."

Harrison doesn't agree with her logic at all. But he has to figure out a way to say it that won't be tempting for either of them to refute his logic.

So he calmly says, "Look, I see both of your points of going to the source, and in theory it makes sense. But Liv, despite the fact that, the last time you were alone with him, he put his hands on you, and tried to rape you, which landed him in the hospital, for an extended stay, as his consequence. Do you really think he's going to talk to you about this case, or anything else? Hell, when he saw us at the Falcon's game last year, I thought he was going to piss himself." Olivia and Abby have to agree with him, and admittedly, they took some comfort, in his discomfort when he saw Harrison.

Harrison grins thinking about how scared he was, as he continues, "Besides, it's absurd to think he would've told Jake anything anyway. The entire reason the issue was handled discreetly, was to prevent blow back on everybody involved, including his firm. That's why we all signed confidentiality agreements. He's a dumbass, but even he's not stupid enough to breech the terms of the agreement."

Now, the room falls silent. They're all in agreement. He's right. Reaching out to Edison would be futile. Olivia disgustedly says, "Shit. H. What are we going to do? I didn't do anything wrong, but we still can't afford to have this situation exposed. Too many people put their necks on the line to keep the fallout from the case quiet, as well as your altercation with Edison. None of that can come out. It will be a complete clusterfuck! How are we going to handle this?"

Harrison assuredly responds, "We're going to play this my way. First, I already took the liberty of asking Huck and Quinn to look into Jake for us. We need to know what he's up to, and the best way to do that is to watch him, and monitor his communications. He's bound to do something that lets us know his intentions."

Olivia doesn't like the idea of spying on anyone. But in this case, she has to admit. It's the best way to handle this situation. It surely calls for subterfuge.

Abby and Olivia look at one another, as Harrison asks, "What do you think?" Both ladies take a breath, as Olivia says, "I don't know that we have any other choice. We've got to know what he knows and his intentions. Watching him seems like the best way to find out what he knows." Abby nods as she says, "I agree. Maybe this time we'll find something to work with. He sure is a creepy bastard."

Right away, Abby realizes she let the cat out of the bag, and before she can clean it up. Olivia asks, "What do you mean? This time you'll find something." Abby places her hand over her mouth, as she mentally kicks herself for saying anything out loud.

Olivia sees Harrison and Abby looking at one another, and she screams, "I can't believe you did that H. And Abby you knew about this, and didn't tell me. You, Quinn, and Huck are all digging into my business, and I'm none the wiser! What in the hell is going on around here? Have none of you any character at all?"

Harrison hears his sister's rage, but he also has had it with her unwillingness to understand his position and the position all of them are in. They all have her best interest at heart, and it's time she showed some appreciation for their efforts to keep her safe.

As Abby tries to apologize to Liv, by saying, "Livy, we…" Harrison cuts her off, as he says, "Damn you Liv! For once a thank you would be appreciated!" Olivia yells, "I'm not a child, or your child! I don't need your help. Not if it's at the cost of my privacy!"

Despite Olivia being angry now, Abby and Olivia see the rage in him, and they are both scared. Harrison is trying to contain his anger, but her statement pushes him over the edge as he says, "You don't need my help! Really! Gee, now you don't need my help! But the night he hurt you, and could've killed you. You needed my help them right! Or am I overreacting describing how that punk ass excuse for a man came at you, and I showed up to protect you!"

Abby calmly approaches him, with her hands raised, as she says, "Baby, it's…" Harrison looks at her with tears in his eyes, and breathing heavily, as he says, "No! Don't say it's okay Abs! It's not okay! That night, my life changed. All of our lives changed, and it's time you both recognize that, especially you Liv.

Cyrus called in favors to save your career, and Uncle Eli, did the same, to make sure I didn't go to prison for almost killing that worthless ass wipe. Not to mention how shattered you were afterwards. When I think about how broken you were after that incident; it breaks my heart, and in that moment. I wish Huck hadn't pulled me off of him.

So I'm not apologizing for looking into the guys you're dating! Not after what that asshole did to you. If I had checked his ass out sooner, I could've saved you from him. I could've saved us all from having to walk around worried about this secret coming back to bite us."


	65. Chapter 65

He's in a full angry cry now, with tears streaming down his face, as he appeals to his sister. His tears, cause both Olivia and Abby to cry too, as they all think about the night in question.

Remembering the look on her brother's face, when she came to, in the hospital. Olivia is in tears, as she walks over to her brother, and says, "H. I'm sorry." He sees the empathy, behind her tears, but he can't deal with her right now. He's too angry. So he says, "I need a minute Liv."

As he walks away; Abby yells, "Harry, come back!" He replies, "I can't do this right now!" She takes Olivia into her arms, as she cries, and she comforts her. As Olivia cries, relieving her guilt, and her stress for what happened that night. Abby attends to her in the moment, as Olivia says, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Abby hands her more tissues, as she cleans her face, her tears slowing.

As she says, "Liv, nobody is blaming you for this. Harry, isn't angry at you for the situation happening. He's upset that you don't understand why he's so protective of you, and what he's sacrificed, to ensure you're okay. He feels like you're being ungrateful." Olivia dabs her eyes, as she says, "Abs, I appreciate what he did for me, I will always appreciate his sacrifice. But I guess I forgot how bad it was."

Abby nods as she says, "I understand hon. It seems like a lifetime ago. Just know that your brother loves you, and he just wants what's best for you. Yeah, he goes over the line sometimes, but it's out of love Liv. You know that."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, I do. God, he must hate me right now." Abby smiles as she says, "Girl, he could never hate you. He's just pissed, and hurt. That's all. But, I'm sure he could use a pick me up from his twin."

Olivia sighs as she says, "I don't know Abs. I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to right now." Abby replies, "You couldn't be more wrong Liv. You're the exact person he needs to talk to right now. So, let's dry those tears, and go do your weird twin thing, so we can put these pieces back together."

She smiles at her comment, and Abby smiles back at her in return, as Abby says, "We are stronger together, than we are a part, and we need to be at our best, if we're going to shut down Jake. We can't allow this Clover case fiasco to rear it's ugly head again. It's just too painful for any of us to recount." Olivia agrees, as she says, "Okay, wish me luck."

She and Abby share a hug, as Abby says, "You don't need luck Livy. You have his love." Olivia takes a breath, and stands up, as she says, "Thanks Abs." Abby replies, "You're welcome." As Olivia walks away, she turns and says, "Are you sure you want to join this crazy family?"

Abby grins as she says, "It's too late to bolt now. Uncle Eli already told me, I'm a keeper. Because I know all the secrets." They share a laugh, and Olivia goes to talk to her brother, as Abby takes a breather.

Olivia goes into the basement, and she sees Harrison working the heavy bag. He's locked in, and he's worked up a good sweat already. Knowing he's blocking out everything, and focusing on the bag, hence the music blaring. She watches him for a few minutes, and waits for him to notice her.

After a few minutes go by, he acknowledges her, and he walks over to turn off the music. He takes off his gloves, and sits down next to her. As he catches his breath, she just sits with him, in silence.

After a few minutes, they say in unison, "I'm sorry." Which makes them both grin. Harrison looks at his sister, and before he can say anything she says, "H. I'm really sorry for not being appreciative of what you did for me, and what you continue to do for me, by having my back. I didn't mean to make you feel unappreciated or look like the bad guy. I misspoke earlier, I need you. I will always need you."

Harrison sits back, as he listens to her, and he allows her words to sync in. He then says, "Thank you for the apology Livy. I appreciate it. But, you were right. You shouldn't have to give up your privacy, for me to protect you. I know I need to scale back on that, and I will. It's just that I take my promise to mama and daddy to keep you safe seriously Liv, and sometimes it blinds me. Because I end up doing more harm than good, and I don't want to alienate you. At the end of the day, we both have to do better. We have to appreciate and respect one another, that's the only way this works to both our benefits sis." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree brother. I will do better. I promise. I love you." He smiles at her and takes her hand, as he says, "I love you too sis."

The moment is relaxing, and for the first time today, since they started talking about this situation, they feel calm. Olivia looks at him, as she relaxes against the wall, next to him, as she asks, "So what happens now?"

He sighs as he says, "We wait to see what Huck and Quinn come up with, and go from there." Olivia asks, "What about Jake? It's not like I won't see him. He's bound to be at the allocution." Harrison responds, "You play it straight with him, and just keep the conversation about the case, and nothing more."

Olivia agrees with his thoughts, as she says, "Sounds good. I don't want to push him any further." Harrison replies, "Exactly. I'm sure we'll have something soon though. Something tells me, this thing is about to bust wide open." Olivia agrees with him; something is afoot, she can feel it too.

Feeling more settled about the emotional rollercoaster they've been on for the last few hours, and ready to move on. Harrison says, "I guess I'd better go shower and change. Before Huck and Quinn arrive." Olivia responds, "Yeah, I'll go help Abby order the food." They head upstairs and Abby is hanging up the phone.

She hears them coming into the kitchen, and sighs, as she puts the phone down, and says, "Okay, the food will be here in an hour. MMM hello sexy." Olivia realizes Abby is talking to her now shirtless, and sweaty brother. So she rolls her eyes, as she says, "Lord save me from these heathens."

Harrison laughs as he quick wittedly replies, "You have a lot of nerve sis, from what I heard this morning. At least we're engaged." Abby laughs as she says, "Harry, no you didn't."

Olivia is caught completely off guard by his comment. All she can do is laugh, because she has to admit, she was getting it in last night and this morning. Giving into the moment, she smiles as she says, "Good one." Harrison turns to go shower, as he says, "I know. Be back."


	66. Chapter 66

As their laughter settles, while Harrison showers, Abby and Olivia prep the table for the food delivery. While they set up everything, Olivia tells Abby about her date, and she and Fitz's time together earlier.

Olivia laughs at Abby's facial expressions and comments, during the story. Especially when she tells Abby about his gifted nature. Abby hilariously says, "Girl, that's the gift that keeps on giving." Olivia has to agree, she's not kidding.

But more importantly, beyond the talk about the sex. Abby sees a happiness in her eyes, she's never seen before, and that is what she likes to see. Taking advantage of their time alone, waiting for the food to arrive, as well as their guests.

Abby asks, "So, how did you leave things?" Olivia explains he laid it all out there for her. In a way that couldn't be misconstrued. And before she could respond, Drew showed up.

Abby asks, "So what were you going to say? If his friend didn't show up." Olivia takes a breath, and says, "I honestly don't know Abs. I mean, I really like him. And when I'm with him, I don't ever want our time to end. I think about him all the time, he makes me smile all the time, and when I'm not with him, I miss him. The way he makes me feel when he looks at me, or when he touches me, is just, unbelievable. When I'm in his arms, I feel like nothing else matters, just like the song says."

Abby excitedly says, "Damn girl, you've got it bad." Olivia laughs as she says, "I know right. I don't know what to do Abby." Abby responds, "It's simple Livy. You let him in. You know you want him there, and it's clear he wants to be there. So, let him in."

She sees Olivia's struggle in her eyes, and she says, "You deserve to be happy Livy, and it's obvious he makes you happy. So, be strong enough to let him love you, and be vulnerable enough to accept his love. Because it's obvious you love him too, you're just too scared to admit to it."

Olivia thinks for a moment, and admittedly, she's pondered if what she's feeling is love, and she can't say it's not. It's the strongest emotion she's ever felt for a man, and she's not sure what to make of it, since she never felt for Edison, the way she feels for Fitz.

Abby asks, "Am I right or wrong on this Liv? Tell me what you're thinking." Olivia looks at her and says, "I think you could be right Abs. Everything I've said to you about him, makes me think I'm in love. But I guess I thought it was too soon. Or it would be different."

Abby smiles as she says, "Liv. Love isn't like fairytales. Remember how Harry and I were before we admitted to being in love with each other?" Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Dear God. Don't remind me."

They share a laugh as Abby says, "Girl, it was a mess. We were both in denial, and running from what we felt. But you can't fight love. Real love, is pure, and honest. And if that's what you feel, that's love, and if you're lucky you get to experience it at least once in your life. Because some people live life and never experience it at all. A few years ago, you were willing to spend your life with someone you didn't genuinely love, just because it made sense to marry him."

Olivia says, "I never thought about it like that Abby. Damn, I'm glad I didn't marry him." Abby replies, "Honey, we all are." Olivia nods in agreement, as Abby says, "Just do yourself a favor, and step out on faith hon, because when you find the right one, it can be magical. And judging by the way your face lights up when you hear Fitz's name, or you're in his presence. I truly believe, he's your special someone."

Her words give Olivia a sense of peace, that relaxes her mind, and she smiles at her friend, as she says, "Thank you Abs. You're the best." Abby responds, "I know, and don't you forget it."

They laugh together, but their moment is interrupted by the doorbell. The food, and their guests arrive at the same time. Harrison comes out of the bedroom to join them, and they all exchange pleasantries.

Once the food is set up, they're all standing in the dining room. Harrison announces that he's come clean with Abby and Olivia. Both Quinn and Huck look at them, as if to confirm his statement, and Olivia and Abby both laugh. As Olivia says, "Yeah, I'm aware of your capers behind my back too."

Quinn responds, "Livy, we didn't mean any harm." Olivia responds, "It's cool Quinn, I get it, and I appreciate you. I really do." It's as if a weight was lifted off of her and Huck's shoulders.

With everyone being in the know; Olivia asks, "So did you find out anything yet?" Huck replies, "Nothing major yet. But I decided to put eyes on him. And so far nothing suspicious has come up, but we're waiting on his phone records." Abby asks, "Is it really necessary to have him followed?"

Quinn responds, "Yeah, if nothing else to get an idea of his habits. He's a pretty boring guy; other than going to the gym, and drinking he doesn't seem to do much."

Harrison asks, "Do you think Liv's safe to be home alone?" Olivia looks at him, and wants to interject, but she stays quiet, as Huck says, "Yeah Liv should be fine. We have eyes on your place Liv, so if he comes near your house; we'll know."

Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks Huck. For letting me know. Don't forget I have a good alarm system too. So, nobody is getting into my house without me knowing about it. Unless they have an access code."

Her shot at her brother, makes Abby and Harrison laugh, as Huck and Quinn look clueless. Until Olivia lets them in on the joke, which they also find funny, and agreeing Harrison may have finally learned his lesson, when it comes to walking into her house uninvited.

The game starts, and they all crowd around the television in the den. It's a night of fun with friends and family, as they relax together, agreeing to put the drama to bed for now. Olivia settles into the evening, and enjoys the game, as well as her time with her family and friends. But, as she watches the game, she can't help but think of Fitz.

When half time comes, Olivia is yawning, and she says, "I think I'm going to go home peeps." Harrison responds, "Why don't you just stay the night Liv? Go home in the morning." She knows he's just concerned about her being home alone. Trying to be better at appreciating his concern, she says, "It's fine H. I will call you when I get home. Plus Huck has someone watching the house."

Huck pipes up, as he says, "Yeah, his name is Oscar, and he's driving a black infinity truck. He won't engage you, unless necessary. Here's his picture." She looks at his photo, and as a way of annoying her brother, she says, "HMMM Oscar is kind of cute. I may have to introduce myself."


	67. Chapter 67

On cue, Harrison angrily says, "What the hell! You'd better stay away from him!" They all laugh at his response, and then he realizes, she was just kidding, and says, "Man forget yall."

After making jokes at her brother's expense being a success; Olivia says good-bye to everyone, and her brother walks her out to her car, as always. When they get outside; they take a few steps before Harrison says, "So your date with Fitz went well." Olivia looks at him, with a grin on her face, as she says, "H. You don't have to do this." He asks, "Do what?" She takes a breath as she says, "Inquire about Fitz and I. I know you're not a fan of us being together."

Harrison admittedly responds, "You're right. But in all fairness; I'm generally not a fan of anybody being with you since jackass." His comment makes them both laugh, as Olivia says, "Fair enough. But, I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable asking questions you don't want to know the answers to. I know you love me, and you just want me to be happy, and I'm good with that." Harrison grins as he says, "It's that obvious huh?" She laughs as she says, "Yeah, it is. But, I understand it better now, and I appreciate you."

Her words make him smile, as he says, "Thanks Liv." They arrive at her car, and they share a hug, as she says, "You're welcome." Their hug breaks, and she gets into her car, but stops as she says, "Hey H. Can you do me one favor?" He responds, "Sure, what is it?" She says, "Please, don't run a check on Fitz." By the look on his face, she can tell, she may be too late for that request. She sits back in her seat, as she says, "H. You didn't. Did you?"

He sighs as he says, "I thought about it. I even mentioned it to Huck. But he hasn't done it yet." She looks at him, and he responds, "I promise. I will tell him not to do it Liv. Besides, from what I gather, he's a good dude, and he makes you happy. As long as that continues, I have no beef with him." Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks H." He replies, "You're welcome. Drive safe sis." She nods as she buckles up, and heads home.

A half hour later, Olivia is at home, soaking in the tub watching the rest of the game. She just hung up with Abby, who decided to make her quick check in call, a conversation. But again, she's learning to accept the care of her friends and family. It's a process, but she knows it's something she has to do.

There's five minutes left in the fourth quarter, and her relaxing bath has done its job of relaxing her, but its working against her idea of watching the rest of the game. She wanted to wash the exhausting day off of her, and prepare to have a late night conversation with Fitz. But, the longer she stays in this tub, the more she realizes how tired she's becoming.

Deciding to exit the tub, and maybe do some work. To keep herself up, to talk to him. She exits the tub, dries off, and puts on her bed clothes. She grabs her laptop, and after a few minutes of checking emails, she can't keep her eyes open. So, she puts her laptop away, and checks the clock.

She sees it's almost midnight, and Fitz hasn't called her. A little frustrated, she slips down into the covers and turns off the lights. She takes a breath, and settles into her bed, and as she drifts off to sleep, her mind starts to wander, about the day.

She goes from her wonderful date night, and her time with Fitz today, to the drama of the day. As her mind wanders more about her past, she allows it to engulf her, as she remembers the details more vividly, around her leaving Edison, and the drama around the Clover case. Suddenly, she thinks about whether Fitz will still see her the same way, if he knows about the situation. Will he believe her, when she tells her side, or will he think she's lying to protect herself and her career?

She feels herself getting anxious, and after recognizing the signs. She immediately starts a set of calming exercises to ease her mind. When she feels herself settling down. She turns over, and allows herself once again to think about that night, and about everything that led up to that night.

 _ **Flashback**_

Olivia recalls that night vividly, like it was yesterday. Her life took a turn she never saw coming. Truth is, the ride had been quite a journey leading up to that night. Two months prior to the night in question, she had a conversation with Cyrus, who admitted to her he'd been investigating Edison's handling of the Kyle Clover case, based on an anonymous report that came into the ethics committee's office, concerning Edison's handling of the case, which led to Mr. Clover being incarcerated.

The report claimed, the handling of the case indicated blatant gross negligence on Edison's part. Initially, Cyrus didn't think the report was credible, and out of loyalty to Liv. He wasn't looking to do a full investigation. But after some quick checking, he developed questions of his own about Edison's lack luster defense of Mr. Clover in his second trial. This discovery was great cause for alarm when he compared the first case he handled for Mr. Clover in comparison to the second one.

The findings were troublesome for Cyrus because he knew the first Clover trial was Olivia's debut appearance as a young attorney, and her cross examination and summation were considered the reason the case was won. He also knows that case is the one that propelled Edison to making partner of the firm. So, if anyone had a reason to ensure a win, it was him.

After investigating the proceedings, the evidence of wrong doing was so compelling against Edison. Cyrus was concerned that Olivia could be implicated too, and nobody would believe otherwise. Especially since it was somewhat common knowledge they had a personal relationship at the time of both trials.

Despite Cyrus knowing Olivia was unaware of Edison's actions of evidence tampering, and paying witnesses to perjure themselves on the stand in the case. He knew it would be a hard sell to others. It was after telling Olivia this detail, Olivia was forced to come to grips with the reality of the situation. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that Cyrus was a credible source, and he wouldn't have bought this to her, if he wasn't sure of it's legitimacy.

Understanding the possible implications of Edison's inappropriate conduct also affecting Olivia's reputation, and her overall career, and wanting to help her; Cyrus offered to handle the situation as discreetly as possible. He knew that despite the claim being required to be a part of public record; the findings of the investigation weren't required to be published as long as a deal was struck.

So, he worked to make that happen. Also, if Edison agreed to a deal, where he'd acknowledge wrong doing, and agree to four years' probation, the equivalent of a plea for a felony of evidence tampering, with no jail time, for the offenses. The matter would be dissolved quietly, and he'd keep his law license.

It took some encouraging for Edison to take the deal, because he seemed to think he was justified in his actions. He felt guilty for Mr. Clover still being on the street. Because in his second court appearance, he was charged with felony murder. Cyrus tried to explain to him, he couldn't play judge and jury. As an officer of the court, it's his job to work within the confines of the law, and provide a zealous defense for his client, and it's up to the jury to determine guilt or innocence not him.

Despite Cyrus making perfect sense, and Olivia being in complete agreement with him. Edison was still fighting him, and by the end of it; he thought Olivia was working against him, which didn't make life any easier for them as a couple.

After some time passed. Cyrus finally got fed up, and he advised the deal had a time limit, and after a week; surprisingly, Edison accepted the offer. But he also blamed Olivia for the investigation. He felt like she must have told Cyrus about her suspicions, and that led Cyrus to investigating him. He didn't believe the story about an anonymous claim sparking the inquiry.

Of course this was completely false, but Edison was dug in about his feelings on the matter, and it was clear he didn't believe Olivia wasn't the catalyst for the investigation.

Which hurt her badly; so, needless to say; he and Olivia weren't on the best of terms. In fact, they hadn't even had relations or a meal together in the last two months, and at this point she's postponed their wedding for the last time. She simply can't do this anymore, she's done, and ready to move on; which leads her up to the moment that changed everything forever.


	68. Chapter 68

After wrestling with this decision for quite some time, Olivia has decided to talk to Edison about their relationship ending, and let him know, she's leaving the firm. She is completely over his antics, and ready to move on with her life.

She just wants to get this over with. He agreed to meet her at their home to talk. But that was an hour ago; so to say she's upset he's late, and hasn't returned one of her calls yet, is an understatement.

With her car being in the shop; she caught an Uber to the house, and Harrison is set to pick her up in the next half hour. As she reads the text from her brother, telling her he's on his way. The door opens and she sees Edison walk in, looking aggravated. But, she doesn't care.

Inside, she's fuming, and wants to bite his head off, but she decides he's not worth it. Instead, she grabs her purse, as she says, "If you didn't want to talk to me. All you had to do is say so Edison. I honestly don't have time to sit here waiting for you, to show up an hour after the fact." He looks at her smugly as he says, "Why are you still here?"

Seeing he isn't willing to be an adult about this, and she's too annoyed to care anymore. She says, "I'm here to give you your ring back, and tell you I'm done with you, and I'm leaving the firm. That way, there's a clean break. There's no need to prolong the inevitable of us breaking up."

Feeling free, that she made the statement out loud to him. She takes off the ring, and puts it on the table. Grabbing her purse in the process, as she says, "Have a good life, jackass."

As she walks by him, he grabs her arm, as he says, "Where do you think you're going?" He's gripping her arm tightly, with a menacing look in his eye, which scares her at first. But then angers her, as she pulls away from him, as she says, "Let go of me! Don't you dare touch me!"

He struggles to hold on to her, but she manages to get out of his grip, as she blocks his other arm from holding her in place. She can see by the look on his face; he's furious, but surprised at her fighting him back.

However, he doesn't try to grab her again; instead, he yells, "So, you damn near get me disbarred, you've got everyone at the firm pissed at me, and now you want to leave me too! I don't fucking believe you!"

Olivia completely overlooks his allegation, of him almost being disbarred, being her fault, and focuses on his comment about the office. She says, "I don't have anybody pissed at you at work. Your disrespectful attitude toward me, has them pissed at you. Because you're a hater. You can't stand the fact that you're stuck dealing with the consequences of your actions, while, I'm not only trying cases, I'm winning them, and they want me to stay. But, I've chosen to leave, because it's what's best. Now you want to blame me for refusing to allow you to treat me like shit at home and in the work place. Give me a break. You're fucking pathetic!"

Edison screams, "Fuck you!" Olivia scoffs as she says, "No thanks. I do a much better job on my own, than you ever could. But instead of worrying about me getting laid. Why don't you man up, and accept the cards you caused to be dealt to you. You know as well as I do, by you being a partner, they can't just fire you. But you're too pig headed and arrogant to see they're doing you a favor. Here's some advice, just stop your fucking whining, and push papers for a few months, and you'll be back in court in no time. But you just can't seem to get out of your own way. Can you? "

The truth was out, since he'd been put on probation by the ethics committee, the firm didn't allow him to practice. They thought it would be best if he stepped back from court room work for a while, and they gave him other responsibilities he wasn't fond of. Now Olivia's getting her shine, and he equates that to being a direct result of him not being able to practice.

Her comment pisses him off even more, as he says, "Jealous of you! Here's your reality check! I fucking made you! You were a two bit attorney fresh out of law school when I met you. If I hadn't seen your ass in that tight skirt, and bent you over my desk. Nobody would know your name right now. You were just a decent fuck, who turned out to be an average attorney!"

He's trying to hurt her, and he lands a good one. But she's not so easily shaken. Fueled by rage Olivia responds, "Despite your revisionist history tactic; which is complete bull shit, I might add. It must really make you feel like shit to know, as a seasoned attorney, when we met. Your win column only sky rocketed when this tight skirt wearing, two bit attorney fresh out of law school, made you look so damn good in court, writing your summations and cross examination questions, which catapulted you into the position of being partner huh? There's your fucking reality check, you lying ass bastard!

After her statement; she feels her phone vibrate, and checks it. She sees Harrison and Huck are downstairs. She's completely fed up with him, so she again attempts to walk away from him, heading to the door, as she says, "Good-bye. Asshole."

Despite her managing to zing him pretty good. He also sees how deeply his words hurt her, and he's now ready to go for the kill shot. He shows no mercy, as he emits an evil laugh, and walks toward her, he closes in on her, as he says, "Go ahead and go. I don't give a fuck! I only proposed to keep your nosey ass off the case anyway. A lot of good that did me huh? I should've just continued fucking you and letting you do my grunt work for me. Like I started to do in the beginning"

He's standing in front of her now, and he grabs her, as he says, "On second thought; why don't we give it a run, for old time sake? I know it's been a while for you." Disgusted and flabbergasted at his comment to her, she slaps him across his face, as she says, "I told you not to touch me!"

Angrily, she pulls away, attempting to walk out the door. But he pushes her against the door, and slaps her so hard, she hits the floor, and he jumps on top of her, pulling at her clothes, as he screams, "Remember I like it rough."

As Olivia screams, her phone rings again. But she can't get to it. She screams for help, as Edison tries to pull her skirt up, and suddenly, she hears her brother call her name, and then she hears, "What the fuck?"

Her next memory is waking up in the hospital, with her brother on one side, and Abby on the other. She recalls them both looking very concerned about her, and eventually being released from the hospital, and going home with them.


	69. Chapter 69

When she learned of Edison's injuries, and his long road to recovery as a result of her brother breaking his nose, cracking his ribs, and literally beating him within an inch of his life. She was mortified. Her Uncle Eli, worked a miracle, along with Cyrus'.

To make sure Harrison wasn't prosecuted, and as long as Edison agreed to stay away from Olivia, and he didn't file charges against Harrison. She wouldn't file charges against him. Again the thought process being, keeping this out of the press for the sake of their careers, and not wanting any of this to lead back to the Clover case.

 **Present Day**

A ringing phone rips Olivia from her thoughts, and she sits up, almost unsure of where she is, or what's going on. It takes her a few seconds to realize her surroundings. She says to herself, "I'm safe, It's over, and I'm safe." She repeats the mantra a few times, and she feels her anxiety leveling out.

But as she settles down, she looks over at her cell phone, and sees it's Fitz calling. Wanting to talk to him, but not sure of how she sounds. She answers, "Hel, Hello." Fitz's grin fades, as he hears something different in Olivia's voice. He worriedly says, "Liv. What's wrong?"

She closes her eyes, and tears stream down her face. She didn't want to worry him. But she needs him. She hears Abby in her head, telling her, "Be strong enough to let him love you, and vulnerable enough to accept his love." Unsure of how to say it, and stumbling at first, she says, "I…..I….Can… you come over?" He hurriedly responds, "Yes. I'm on my way."

Fitz grabs his keys, and he stays on the phone with her, as he drives to her house. He hears her breathing, and he says, "I'm coming Liv." She responds, "Okay." When he arrives; she's already downstairs, and she opens the door as he walks up the entry steps.

He steps inside, and he sees her standing in a meek manner, looking at him, with tears in her eyes. She walks up to him, and says, "Hold me." He takes her into his arms, and she melts. He swallows her up into his embrace, and he carries her over to the couch.

He sits with her, and holds her as she cries in his arms. He doesn't know what's wrong, or how he's going to fix this. But, he knows she needs him, and he's grateful she wants him to be here for her.

He caresses her back, and holds her, until her tears stop. She's lying on his chest, and they're sitting in silence, after her last tears fall. Again, he's not saying anything, he's just holding her, and she appreciates him just being there for her.

After a few minutes, she looks up at him, and kisses his lips. He kisses her back, and he strokes her face, with his hand. He sees the stress in her eyes, and he wants to know, what's going on. But he's not sure if she's willing to talk to him or not, and he doesn't want to set her off.

Post kiss, she's looking into his eyes, and he's looking into hers. She takes a breath, and says, "Thank you for coming." He kindly responds, "Thank you for asking me to come." She smiles at him, and he smiles in return, as he dares to ask, "Can you tell me why you're so upset?"

She looks away at first, not because she doesn't want to tell him. But because she doesn't know why she's had such a visceral reaction to her past. It's not like she wasn't aware it happened. But for some reason; recalling it today felt like she was experiencing it all over again, and she needed his comfort.

He sees her looking away, and feels bad, that he pushed her. He says, "Liv. You don't have to tell me right now." She looks at him, and he sees tears settling in her eyes, as she says, "I want to tell you. I will tell you. Just not right now, okay."

He nods, as he pulls her to him, and she climbs up onto him, as he holds her some more. They lie together for a bit longer, before, she breaks the silence by asking, "Did you want something to eat?" They both laugh at the randomness of her comment. But he understands she's trying to clear her head, which is a coping technique he's all too familiar with.

As their laughter dies down, he yawns as he responds, "It's three in the morning Liv. I don't, but thanks for offering." She sees he's tired, and prepares to get up, as she says, "Come on, let's go to bed." He smiles, as he sees her standing in front of him, wearing sheer ice blue lace boy shorts, and a matching top.

She notices him give her the elevator eyes, and inside she's grinning, knowing that even all cried out, he's still attracted to her. She sees him catch himself, staring at her lustfully, by his expression changing,

He's searching for words, but he can't find any. She bails him out, as she says, "Come on. Let's go." Seeing she's not mad at him, he stands up and she takes his hand, leading him to the door, ensuring it's locked, and also rearming the alarm, before they head upstairs.

As she turns around, she catches him staring at her ass. But, initially, she doesn't say anything. When they get to the steps, she turns to face him, and he looks at her with surprise, as she says, "Thank you for seeing me, and not my emotions."

He smiles at her, as he says, "You're welcome sweet baby." She grins at his pet name for her, and she gives him a sweet kiss, which leads to him carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they get to her room, much like the night before. He lays her down on the bed, and she pulls him down on top of her. They begin to kiss and make out, but when Olivia attempts to disrobe him. He stops her, as he says, "Liv. We don't have to do anything. I'm just here for you. Not sex."

She looks up at him, as she says, "I need this Fitz. I need you. I need to feel you." He wants to please her, but he doesn't want her to self-medicate using sex. So he says, "Are you going to talk to me?" She knows she owes him an explanation, but right now, she just wants mindless sex, with him.

However, the genuine care in his eyes for her, forces her to say, "Yes. I promise I will talk to you. But right now, can you please just make love to me?" He hears her plea, and sees the need in her eyes. It wasn't just sexual, it was mental and emotional too. She wanted him, no she needed him, to take care of her.

So, he obliged, and he allowed himself to love her through her pain. Despite having been with him hours prior, this moment was something different. It's something real, and something special. It's a moment she's never shared with a man before. And it's a moment she feels she's sharing with the right man.


	70. Chapter 70

As she helps him disrobe, she looks at his body, and it's like she's discovering him again for the first time. She touches him, and he caresses her. She adores how he takes his time with her, treating her so delicately. Even his love speak is gentle, as he whispers how beautiful she is in her ear, as he kisses on her neck, and he tells her how good she makes him feel. He's all about her tonight, as he makes love to her mentally, emotionally and physically, fulfilling her wish of pure ecstasy, well into the morning.

Morning comes, and Olivia awakes to the smell of bacon cooking. At first she thinks she's dreaming, but then she sees his watch and cell phone on her opposite night stand, and it makes her smile.

She decides to get up, and shower, in preparation for breakfast. So, she takes a quick shower, and when she comes back into the bedroom. She sees his phone lighting up.

When she walks over to it, the call ends, and the call log shows up with two missed calls from a woman named Melody Banks. As well as a missed call, and a returned call to another woman, named Vanessa. Right away, she locks onto the name Melody, because she knows that's his ex-fiancé, name. But she knows Vanessa is his house keeper.

Seeing his exes' name, causes her mood to shift. She wonders, why is his ex is calling him? But she doesn't know if she should ask him or not. Does she have a right to ask? Would he ask her about the call, if the shoe were on the other foot? She doesn't want to overthink the situation, but then again, she doesn't want to ignore something that's in her face now, that could come back, this could be a red flag.

Her thoughts break, as she hears him coming up the stairs. She quickly decides to let it go for now. Because she's not sure of what to do with the information yet. But, she plans to talk to him about it.

Quickly, she turns and walks into her closet, and grabs her jogging pants and a tee shirt. She hears him call her name, and when she walks back into the bedroom, he's wearing a huge smile, and he's holding a tray with two plates on it and juice.

His smile and the sweetness of his intentions erase her concern about the calls, almost immediately. He sees the joy on her face, and he says, "Good morning beautiful. I hope you're hungry."

As she survey's the food on the plate, she knows she'd better be hungry giving the amount of food on that tray. It's piled high with bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. As she approaches him, she reaches up and kisses him sweetly, as she says, "Good morning handsome. You didn't have to cook for me."

He responds, "Of course I did. I'm here to take care of you. I'm not just a great lay." She laughs at his silliness, as she says, "Well, you're doing a great job of delivering fantastic results on all fronts. Thank you." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. Now, let's climb into bed and eat." She smiles at him, and does as he asks.

As they settle into the bed; she turns on Sports Center, so they can watch highlights of the game, while they eat, a move he appreciates, and he gives her a loving kiss for doing it. As they eat, they catch glances of one another, and share a kiss or two, as they also watch television.

While spending this time with him, not once does she think of anything else, except them being together, and it feels nice. It reminds her of why she enjoys being with him, and why she called him last night. When he's with her, nothing seems as scary or impossible to handle. Somehow, he comforts her, just by being there for her.

When they finish eating, Olivia follows him downstairs, to help clean the kitchen. They wash dishes, and put them away, as if it's their normal routine. The moment feels more than domestic to both of them though. It feels real, and it feels comfortable, despite being the first time they've done it together to completion.

When they're done cleaning the kitchen, he takes her hand, and asks, "Was your meal to your liking?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, it was. I told you that already. But I don't mind telling you again, how well you've taken care of me. Or even showing you." He smiles as he kisses her lips sweetly, and she enjoys the kiss.

When it breaks, he asks, "Are you ready to talk?" She takes a breath, and says, "No. But, I need to talk about it with you." He understands her feelings, nobody wants to talk about the things that bother them. However, he applauds her willingness to push herself to do it. He compassionately says, "I know it sucks to talk about unpleasant stuff, but you'll feel better after you get it out."

She nods as she says, "I know." He kisses her hand, and they share a smile, as he says, "Come on." He pulls her along, as they walk into the living room, heading for the couch.

As they sit on the couch, he sits at an angle, facing her. And she sits opposite him, facing him. He sees the nervousness in her face, and he takes her hand, as he says, "Take your time, and start where you're comfortable, okay?" Olivia nods, and takes a deep breath.

She really isn't sure where to start, except at the beginning. She feels like she needs to tell him everything, in order for him to understand the position she's in right now.

She looks into his eyes, and sees the kindness in them. Which helps her to feel supported. She sits in silence for a moment, and then she starts her story. She explains how her emotional response last night is intertwined with her past, threatening to resurface.

She advises of how her relationship with her ex-fiancé is at the root of her current situation. She thought it would be more difficult, but once she started talking, the easier it became.

She watches as his facial expressions change from time to time, as he listens to every word she says, explaining the details of every aspect of the story, from how she and Edison met, to how they ended.

She also explained the issue with Jake and how he fits into the scenario. Explaining, how him exposing the details behind the ethics violation settlement, as well as the domestic violence being settled, without public knowledge, or routine protocol being followed, could spark unnecessary attention to her, and everyone involved. Which could cause a major issue for everyone who helped them contain the situation.


	71. Chapter 71

Fitz digests what she tells him rather quickly, as he says, "I'm so sorry that you endured such a terrible ordeal with your ex Liv. I hope you don't mind me saying, he really deserved that ass whipping."

Olivia sees the intensity and care in his eyes, as she says, "No, I don't mind it at all. I feel the same way. I just hated my brother had to get involved. The only reason I didn't press charges against him, is because the charges against my brother would've been much more serious, and I couldn't bear to think of him going to jail over defending me. So, I agreed to the deal, in exchange for my brother not being charged with anything."

Fitz responds, "I understand Liv. I can't blame you for protecting your brother. I just wish you could've found a way to put that asshole in cuffs. He doesn't deserve to be free, let alone still practicing law." Olivia understands his anger, it bothers her too, that he got away with a clean slate, despite being underserving of one, for his actions toward her, as well as his actions professionally.

Seeing his anger, she says, "I absolutely agree with you. I felt like that for a long time. But, I had to let it go, for my own sanity. I chose to be grateful that my brother is okay, and I'm out of that relationship, free to live my life, without any connection to my ex."

Fitz sees the resolve and strength in her eyes, and says, "I'm happy that you got out of that Liv, and that you came out stronger. You should be proud of yourself, not many women survive relationships like that, and live to be healthy afterwards. I applaud you, and your efforts to move forward, and not look back."

She smiles at him, as he gushes over her, and encourages her. He sees the light in her smile, and it makes him smile too. He kisses her hand again, and they continue to hold hands. She takes a breath, as she says, "I can't wait until this is all over. It's driving me nuts."

He responds, "I bet. It's a lot to hold on to. When will you know about Jake's intentions?" She sighs as she replies, "Hopefully soon, but in the meantime, just to be safe, there's a guy watching my house." Fitz responds, "Yeah, his name is Oscar, right?" Olivia gives him a surprising look, as she asks, "How did you know him?"

He smiles as he replies, "Abby. I called her this morning, because I needed to find the breakfast tray, and I needed to figure out how to open the door without setting off the alarm, so my assistant could bring over an overnight bag for me, along with some added groceries for me to cook breakfast for you,"

Olivia is in shock at first, but then she's overwhelmed as she says, "Oh my goodness Fitz." He sees tears well up in her eyes, and he pulls her to him, as he asks, "Hey, why the tears?"

She allows him to pull her into his lap, as she says, "No man has ever done anything like this for me before." He holds her, as she cries, and hugs him. He realizes how thankful she is for him being here for her, and it warms his heart, to see how appreciative she is of him just being attentive to her.

When her tears end, she breaks her embrace from around his neck, and she kisses his lips. The sweetness of the kiss, makes them both smile when it ends, as she strokes his face, and says, "thank you, for being so thoughtful." He replies, "You're welcome Liv. I can't help it. I think about you all the time." His admission comes as a surprise to her, as well as to him.

They share a smile, as she sees the look on his face. She knows he didn't mean to say the last part, but she's glad he did. Because she pecks his lips, as she says, "I think about you all the time too." He smiles at her, as he says, "Good to know. I was starting to think I was becoming a stalker."

They share a laugh, as she says, "No, you're not a stalker. I enjoy your attention. In fact, I would like it if I were the only one you had your attention on." Her admission comes out of nowhere, well, that's not true. It comes out of her subconscious. Her curiosity about those calls she saw earlier, are manifesting themselves in her speech.

Her words register with him, and he likes what he's hearing. He looks at her, as he says, "You're the only one I see Liv. Remember, I'm caught by you." She smiles at him, as he references his previous statement, in the garden. But she needs to clear the air; she doesn't want to play games. So she says, "I hear what you're saying Fitz. But, I need to ask you a question."

He shrugs his shoulders, as he says, "Okay, what is it?" She says, "Earlier, your phone was ringing. I saw it light up, and I noticed your ex called you. I just want to know, if you talk to her often?"

There, she said it. She asked the question. Now she has to wait for his response. She's not sure what he'll say, will he be upset she looked at his phone, or will he answer her, is the question. She feels herself getting nervous, because of the quietness between them.

His silence is deafening at first, and she doesn't know what to make of the pause. Just as awkwardness begins to creep in, he says, "I don't usually talk to her. In fact, she just recently called me. She actually called Drew first, and according to him. She ended up talking to his wife Charlotte, and she asked for my number. Charlotte didn't think it was a big deal, so she gave it to her. Hence, her being able to call me."

This explanation fits Olivia's speculation, about how her number showed up in his phone. But now, she needs to know more, about their relationship. So she asks, "Have you talked to her?" Fitz sighs as he says, "No. Not yet. I honestly don't have anything to say to her. So I'm not sure why she's calling me." Olivia can see the indifference in his eyes, when he's talking about her.

She dares to ask the question; do you feel like telling me why you broke up?" Given her just laying out her history for him, in detail. He feels like it's only fair to give her the truth about his past. However, he doesn't want to scare her.

She sees the struggle in his eyes, and says, "Fitz, if you're not comfortable telling me about her. I understand." She's lying, she doesn't understand, but she doesn't want to fight about his ex either. He takes a breath, and says, "Liv, I told you I wanted us to be honest with one another. So, it's not about comfort. Sometimes, the truth is uncomfortable. Besides, I want to tell you about her."


	72. Chapter 72

She appreciates his forwardness, and says, "Okay, I'm listening." He replies, "Well, much like you, I met Mellie at work. But, she's not an attorney. She was my client's wife."

As soon as he said the words, he knew that it was going to be a mood changer for them. But he wasn't sure how bad it was going to be. He searches her face for a reaction, and he gets one, he didn't expect. She gives him a look of surprise, as she says, "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

He sees the shock in her eyes, and says, "I'm not proud of my actions Liv. But it's the truth of the matter. I was a senior partner, and her husband was a client. I didn't handle his case for him, but I did help with the prep. Which is how she and I met.

Anyway, one thing led to another, and we had an affair. I thought we fell in love, but after a while. It became clear that, I loved her, but she didn't love me in return. I was just her ticket out of a bad situation. Which explains why when we relocated to Georgia, our relationship failed miserably. Hence our split."

Olivia can't believe what he's telling her. It sounds like a soap opera she's seen. She never would've thought he would've been involved with a married woman. Or think that she'd be marriage material for him. Finding herself in judgment mode, she stops herself. She realizes, judging him is not only unfair, but it's also unproductive. Sometimes good people make bad choices.

Fitz watches her, after his statement. He's trying to read her. But he's not sure of what to make of the expression on her face, other than she's in thought. He touches her face, and she slips out of her thought, looking at him. She sees the concern in his eyes, and she says, "I'm sorry she broke your heart Fitz."

He's completely surprised by her response. He thought she'd shy away from him, or even be angry at him, for sleeping with a married woman. But she didn't even hint at that being an issue for her, or that she was upset with him. Not wanting to tempt fate, but curious about her response.

He says, "Thanks, but I think given the circumstances; I deserved it. I took another man's wife. It was wrong, and I knew it. I didn't even tell my family about her being married when we met. Because of the guilt and I felt about doing it."

Olivia sees the regret in his eyes, and she recognizes what he's trying to do. So she says, "Fitz, I know firsthand how easy it is to make a bad decision, based on how you think you feel, and knowing it's wrong from the start. So, if you're waiting for me to pounce on you, for aiding in her adultery. You can relax. That's not going to happen. I can't judge you for your actions back then, no more than I want you to judge me for my actions when I was dating my ex."

Fitz replies, "I get your point Liv, and I appreciate you being kind about your reaction to me. But, he wasn't married. You didn't end someone's marriage, and try to start a new life with someone who you shouldn't have been with in the first place."

Olivia sees his point, but she wants to make sure, he understands hers. She says, "You're right. He wasn't married. But, let me say this, it sounds to me like you didn't end her marriage. She ended her marriage, and used you to do it. And, to be honest, if it wasn't you, it probably would've been someone else."

She sees him thinking; she isn't wrong, that's what he figured out too, once they relocated to Atlanta. But he still doesn't see how her situation compares to his, so he says, "You bring up a good point. She was going to leave him anyway. But, that doesn't take away from the fact she was married to him, when we met, and I had relations with her, which contributed to their union ending. That's not comparable to your situation, because you both were single."

Olivia nods in agreement, as she says, "Yes, that's true. We were both single. But that doesn't mean it was right for us to be intimate. My personal relationship with him, as an intern, is undoubtedly how I got the job, and preferential treatment too, in many other instances. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway, because it met my needs. Yet, now I am worried about how I'd be perceived, if people knew about my behavior back then. Hell, if I'm being honest. I don't even think I was in love with him. I think I was just marrying him, because it seemed like the next logical step, and it legitimized my prior behavior. In many ways, I think we both just used each other. It's who we were at the time, but I know, it's not really who I am. I know, people can change, because I've changed."

Fitz is pleasantly surprised at her perception, and says, "You really feel that way Liv?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I do. I really feel like everything we experience makes us who we become later in life. The good and the bad. I know that I've learned from every mistake I made personally and professionally. So, today, I am a much better person and attorney than I was prior to many of the experiences I've had up till this moment, and I know that I will continue to evolve as I live and experience more things, both professionally and personally."

Her response is refreshing and offers him a great reprieve from his own, often overly critical self-assessment, of his past. He's never been proud of that time in his life, and it now makes sense as to why. He knew it was wrong, but did it anyway, and didn't consider the fallout, until after the fact.

He revels in her words as he says, "That's an amazing point of view to take Liv. I admire that immensely." She smiles as she says, "Thanks. I can't take all the credit. It's something my Uncle Eli, has always encouraged us to buy into, and I have yet to see where he was wrong."

He grins as he says, "I'd love to meet this uncle of yours. He sounds like a good guy." Olivia replies, "He's definitely one who always has good intentions, but his methods can be rather unorthodox. He's all about results, not process. He's old school."

Fitz takes in her reply, and smiles as he says, "I'll make a mental note not to piss off Uncle Eli." She laughs as she says, "Good. Because I like you, and I'd like to keep you around for a while." They share a kiss, and when it breaks, she asks, "So given your past with Mellie. Why do you think she's calling you?"

Fitz responds, "I really don't know, and honestly I haven't cared enough to call her back." She understands his feelings, but she's not sure if he should continue to ignore her. Unless it's because he still has feelings for her, which is something she'd rather know now, instead of later. She doesn't want to find out he's carrying a torch for another woman. She won't compete for his heart.


	73. Chapter 73

He sees her in thought, and asks, "What are you thinking about Liv?" She doesn't know how else to say it, so she just blurts it out. She asks, "Do you still love her?" Fitz's brow furrows as he asks, "Do I still love Mellie?" She tilts her head, as she looks at him, and says, "Fitz, don't answer my question with a question. Please just answer me."

He sees her annoyance rising, so he says, "I'm sorry. You threw me off with your question. No. I don't love her Liv; I don't even like her very much. Not because I blame her for anything; I take blame for my part in our demise. But, I don't like her personality. It's amazing what you discover when you're out of the haze of what you thought was love."

Olivia agrees with him, when those rose colored glasses come off; your vision improves dramatically. But, she also knows that not tending to things, just creates bigger issues down the road. So she says, "I agree with you. Sometimes I can't believe what I accepted from my ex, and it wasn't until the end of our relationship; I realized how much of an arrogant asshole he was."

They share a laugh together, in agreement of the realizations you make when the relationship is over. But she says, "I understand wanting to stay away from her Fitz. But, if you don't still have feelings for her; then you might want to find out what she wants. So you can tell her you don't want her to contact you anymore. Otherwise, she's just going to continue to call you."

Fitz hadn't considered the idea of actually talking to Mellie. He figured there wasn't much else to discuss, from a relationship that's been dead for almost a decade. But, he gets her point, and appreciates her incredibly polite urging, to talk to her.

He comes out of his thoughts and he kisses her lips once, as he says, "Okay. I'll call her. But it's not because I care about anything she has to say to me. It's because, I don't want my past to interfere with my future. I know that my future is with you Liv."

His words pierce her heart, and she smiles at him with such care and fulfillment in her eyes, as he returns the same gaze, and they share a kiss that seals the moment, leading them into an afternoon of unforgettable love making.

Neither one of them have ever felt this deeply about anyone else, and been this invested in any other moment, as much as their invested in this one. Their tongues find their own rhythm quickly, and their hands also find their familiar places. She's straddling him, and working her hips fervently on his bulge.

The heat in the room rises as they're both moaning, and they grind together hard and deep. As he palms her breasts, under her shirt, she leans back and removes it, exposing her bare breasts, engulfed by his large hands. She looks so hot to him, as she continues to grind on him, and she has her hands placed above her head, as he passionately massages her breasts.

Knowing how much he likes to run his fingers through her hair, she unclips her hair, and allows it to fall down onto her shoulders. Her tresses hanging over her shoulders, accentuates the moment for him. He feels his fire for her spike, as his hands slide up her body grabbing her hair, and pulling her neck back, as he licks her neck from her collarbone to her chin.

When he releases her hair, the look of lust and fire in her eyes, accompanied by the fluid motion of her hips, as she grinds her lady parts on him has him almost ready to explode. She adores the way he's looking at her, she feels his desire for her, and she's never felt sexier.

She feels her desire for him spiking, as he continues to work her breasts with both hands. She leans in closer, as he licks his lips, and she says, 'MMM you want something to lick?"

He grins at her sinfully, and she watches him, as he gladly flicks her nipple with his tongue and then slurps her left breast into his mouth, only to release it quickly, and then commence to sucking her nipple sensually. The suction alone pushes her arousal to the brink, as she grips the back of his neck, and moans, "OOOH Yes. MMMM."

Her moans fuel him, as he chases her release. The lavishing licking and sucking assault he's levying on her breasts, has her arousal about to break, and he feels it too.

Wanting her release he increases the intensity of his massaging technique on her right breast, as his tongue continues to work it's magic on the left. She knows she's on the edge, and she wants to let go.

She increases her thrust pace, as she continues to grind on him, and she hears his moans. Which help to push her down the road of release. Within seconds she feels her clit pulsate, as her body jerks, and without warning, her damn breaks as she screams his name.

Her release is prolific; her moans are music to his ears. But he can tell this moment is different from their past sessions. Lust has taken over, and they both are ready for it. As she kisses him post release, he feels the aggressiveness in her nature.

Wanting to capitalize on it; he scoops her up and lays her on the floor. Quickly, she removes her pants, exposing her bareness to him, and as he peers down at her, she helps him out of his pants.

Once naked, he lays atop her, and she swiftly rolls him over on his back. He's surprised at her strength and quickness in flipping him. But he's not mad at it. He sees the fire in her eyes, as she grins at him, and pushes herself back onto him, positioning herself to take him.

But first she teases him, sliding down onto him to his base, and then rising back up, pulling him out of her. She hears him moan, and groan, and then plead, "Ooh Liv. Please. MMMM,"

She smiles as she sensually asks, "Is it mine baby?" He tries to pull her down onto him. But her legs are too strong, and she leans forward, but rubs her wetness against his tip, and begins sliding up and down on him, again, as she demandingly says, "Answer me. Is, this, big, dick, all, mine?"

She sees his eyes roll back in his head, as he says, "MMMM. Yes baby! Oh, Fuck!" She loves his moans, he sounds so damn good, to her. Suddenly, she gets caught up in his moans, and he feels her legs weaken.

So he reaches up and massages her breasts, forcing her to thrust her hips. Now she's needing to feel him, as badly as he needs to feel her. He peers up at her, as he says, "Let me feel you Liv."

After hearing his words, she gives in, as she raises up on her knees, and closes her eyes, as she slides down onto him. She feels his back arch beneath her, as he moans, "MMMM Fuck!" Her wetness encases him, and he slips into a mode of pleasure right away.


	74. Chapter 74

When she reaches his base, she sensually, and breathlessly responds, "MMMMHMMM. Fittz." Is this what you want?" He groans as he responds, "Yes baby. MMMM. Fuck, it's so wet. Damn." She replies, "MMMMM, it's sooo good, MMMM You make me sooo fucking wet."

Her wetness is all encompassing, he's swimming in it, and doesn't want it to end. She feels his girth, truly feels him, and she is completely gone over it. She's never wanted to cum as badly as she does right now. She wants to orgasm all over him, as he matches her thrusts, and feels them both sliding off the edge.

They're now twenty minutes into it, and they're sweating and moaning uncontrollably, as their bodies are going nonstop. The intensity is incredible and their motion is fluid. His hands roam her body, as she works her hips, and calls out his name, as she feels herself hitting her pleasure threshold.

He feels is climax on the cusp as well, as they both seem to hit another level and they fall into a thrusting frenzy that they can't stop. Their movement synchronizes, at a pivotal point, as they dance the dance of love, lust, and passion that they only share with one another.

As he begins to pulsate, knowing his release is imminent. He feels the tension in her thighs, as she clamps down on him. She begins bouncing on him hard, and fast. Feeling them both round the corner. He grips her ass, and starts to smack it. The power in his hands, coupled with the pace of the ass smacks, and the stimulation from him below, causes her to unleash expletives that fuel their journey, as he continues to smack her ass, and work her from below, pushing them both over the edge, as they plummet into the sea of euphoria, screaming, cursing, and moaning.

After collapsing onto him, a heated and breathless mess. She feels him pumping into her, and they both elicit hot, and sexy, post sex moans. They share kisses, as they revel in the ambiance of their moment.

She looks down at him, and his eyes are half closed. He looks incredibly hot to her in this moment, and she can't stop kissing him. She strokes his curls, as they kiss, and quickly, their fires relight.

She feels him still partially erect, and suddenly, he's ready to play, making her gasp, as he hardens inside her, and he flips her over on her back. She screams playfully, but then settles back down, as they begin kissing again.

He breaks the kiss, to suck on her neck, and then goes to her breasts, her favorite spot. After giving her breasts some needed attention, and managing to once again, help her climax. He slides down her body, leaving a trail of kisses, leading to her honey pot.

When he arrives, she opens her legs widely, and he doesn't disappoint. He licks her folds, and sucks on her lips, forcing her to moan and thrust her hips, as she moans his name. Wanting pay back, for her little trick earlier, on him. He begins running his lips up and down her crease, and licking all around her clit.

Initially, she grins and bears it, but after the fourth pass, of avoiding it, she whines, "Baby… Oh…lick it. Please, Lick it." He grins as he says, "Like this." He flicks his tongue, and she says, "No." He then pecks it with his lips, as he says, "Like, this."

She's getting frustrated as she says, "Fitz. Pleas," He hears her cries, and gives in as he gives her click a solid lick, with his entire tongue, three times. Which cause her back to arch, and her to grip his curls, as she feels her arousal spike, as she moans, "Oh Yes. Yes. MMM." Feeling and hearing her response, he finishes her off, leaving her quivering and moaning after she explodes.

After lapping up her juices; he slides up her body, and kisses her deeply. The kiss ratchets up the heat, as they fall into a moment of deep kissing and caressing, with due diligence.

She tastes herself on his tongue and she finds herself feigning for him. She feels his aggression coursing through him, and she wants to feel him release it. He feels his aggression rising, as he throbs below.

He breaks the kiss, and says, turn over. She sees the darkness in his eyes, and bites her bottom lip with anticipation. She turns over agreeably, and rises up on her knees, as she grips the couch. He sturdy's himself behind her, closing in the gap.

She feels him grab her hair, and sweep it to the side, as he licks her neck, and kisses it. She feels the power in his grip. And she craves his forceful thrusts. She feels him smack her ass, and she moans for him, knowing he likes her love sounds. He does repeatedly, and she gets caught up in it, as she slides her hand between her thighs, manipulating her clit between her fingers, as he continues to spank her.

Her arousal ceiling plateaus in seconds, and suddenly, her juices rain down her thighs, as she screams his name. As he watches her juices run, he slides inside her, as she orgasms. The move takes her completely off guard, as she grips and bites the couch.

She screams into the couch, as she feels him slide into her from tip to base, without warning, and starts stroking from the onset. She pops up for air, and suddenly the pain, turns to pleasure. He feels her adjusting, and he grips her hips as he moans and thrusts. He's holding her tight, and she's taking him without question.

She's barely conscious, as she floats through euphoria, and he continues to pound her. Her tightness, and wetness have him trending toward his end, faster than he could imagine. Despite her wall, just crashing, it's rebuilding too. He's working out his aggression, and she can feel his power, as he bangs her like a drum.

He hears her moans, and they get louder as she feels her tighten. Her body tensions rising, and he knows she's about to pop.

He knows he has her, and he wants to blow together. He grips her waist, as she moans, "MMM, Yes, Harder, MMM Fuck." He loves her love sounds, and he obliges her request. He feels her getting to her sweet spot, and he wants it all.

She's gripping the couch, as he pounds her, and it hurts so good. He grunts and moans, as he says, "MMM, whose is it baby?" She groans as she says. "Oh, It's yours baby."He moans as he says, "MMMM, is it all mine?" She grunts, as she says, "Yes, Oh God Yes." He feels her wetness increase, and it makes him groan, "Fuck, Oh yeah, Oh shit." She groans, MMM, you feel me baby. Damn, you make me so wet."

He grunts as she glides in and out of her with ease. He knows they're reaching the end. His pulsations are intensifying and he can't hold on much longer. He bears down on her, as they round the bend together, and then he grips her hair, and pulls it, as he smacks her ass with one hand, and holds her mane, with the other. The simultaneous feeling, catapults them both over the edge, as they explode together, falling onto the couch, in bliss.

They both are spent and unable to move, as their bodies continue to exhibit full signs of orgasm. He tries to hold her, but he can't move his arms, and she wants to move, but her legs don't work.

After several minutes pass, they both manage to move. But not too far from one another, as they cuddle together, and he hugs her tight. She rests in his grip, and he kisses on her neck, as their legs are intertwined. Their breathing calms and they bathe in the ambiance of their session, sharing kisses, and enjoying their moment. Until the phone rings. She doesn't want to, but she gets up to answer it.

When she gets up, he follows her, and says, "I'm going to shower." She gives him a kiss, and says, "Okay, I'll be up." He grabs his bag, and their clothes and goes upstairs, as she says, "Hello."

She hears Abby say, "Hello stranger." Olivia smiles as she says, "Hey girl. What's up?" Abby responds, "I didn't mean to interrupt. But, Huck has some news for us. So I thought we'd all come over. Is it safe?" She laughs as she says, "As of three minutes ago, yes." Abby laughs as she says, "Okay. Well we will see you in a half hour. I want to give yall time to get dressed."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Okay, see you then." She hangs up the phone, and it rings again, and she answers it. Thinking it's Abby calling back, and she's walking up the stairs with the phone.

However, when she says, "What did you forget?" The voice says, "Uhm nothing." Olivia stops walking, as she says, "Who is this?" The voice replies, "It's Stephen." She sighs as she says, "Oh. Hi."

Fitz is now standing in front of her naked, as he gets a washcloth out of the linen closet, and he sees a weird look on her face. So he asks, "Is everything okay babe?"

She freely replies, "Yeah, everything is fine. I'll be there in a minute." He walks into the bathroom, and she hears Stephen on the line, as he says, "Who is that?" Olivia immediately replies, "None of your business."

Stephen responds, "I guess I see why you haven't called me back." Olivia replies, "I guess you do. Was there something I could do for you Stephen?" He responds, "No. clearly you're too busy." Olivia rolls her eyes as she responds, "Yeah, I am. So, bye." She hangs up before he could respond, and she shakes off the fact that he called all together, as she joins Fitz in the shower.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. So we now know the history between Olivia and Fitz's exes. Olivia has been through it! How many of you cheered Harrison defending his sister? What did you think about Olivia telling Fitz to talk to Mellie? Is that wise?_**

 ** _In the next installment, we find out what Huck found out about Jake, and we find out how they plan to deal with him. Also, why doesn't Stephen get a clue? Or do you think this is the clue he needed. To tell him to get lost? Additionally, Fitz talks to Mellie, what do you think that will yield? All this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	75. Chapter 75

**_Hello readers, thank you all for your comments and critiques. I am so stoked to see I've reached over 100 reviews already, and this story is barely two weeks old. Thank you so much for your words of support and I am very happy you all are enjoying the story, and I hope I am able to keep you interested and entertained as the story progresses. Enjoy!_**

It's early afternoon, and Olivia and Fitz are getting dressed post shower, before the gang shows up. As they dress, Fitz sees Olivia's demeanor was different, when she joined him in the shower after her phone call. He sensed she needed to relax, so he obliged by doing what he knew would work.

He smiles to himself thinking of how initiating love session number three of the day, seemed to put her in a better mood, post release. Additionally, he thinks of how he simply can't get enough of her, and how she appears to be the same way, with him.

He's never been this attracted to any woman before, there's something about her that makes him always want to have her in his arms in some way. Hoping that maybe their moment in the shower, helps her relax, and she's better now. He's sitting on the bed waiting for her; since he's now fully dressed, in a pair of black jeans, and an Ohio State tee shirt. As he waits for her, she's in her closet selecting an outfit.

Suddenly, he hears a buzzing sound, and sees his phone light up. As he scrolls through his phone, he sees a text from Drew, inviting him and Olivia for dinner.

He looks at the message, and smiles, thinking this might be a good idea to distract Olivia from her current issues. But, he doesn't want to over step, by committing them to anything, without checking with her first. So, he responds, advising Drew, he will check with her and get back to him soon. Drew's reply, makes him grin. His message says, you're sounding like a half of a couple already.

Reading his response, he settles with the idea of him and Olivia being a couple. Just yesterday, he told her he wanted them to be exclusive, and already today, it appears they are heading down that path.

Yet, he's not nervous, or scared. He's comfortable in his thoughts of him and Olivia sharing their time together, and potentially their lives. But, he knows, one step at a time, is what's best. They need more time to figure things out, as they happen. Right now, they need to handle her present drama.

In thinking further, he now considers addressing her mood change earlier, with her. But he's not sure if he should or not. He doesn't want to upset her. He then feels like maybe, her mood change is attributed to what's going on, which is understandable. So, he decides to just let it go, and make sure she knows he's here for her.

As Olivia finishes moisturizing her skin, and slipping on her under wear. She's in thought. Should she tell Fitz about Stephen calling her? Does it really matter? He's a non-issue; but then again, with Stephen now being at the courthouse more often, and her knowing he heard Fitz's voice, when he was on the phone with her earlier. She's thinking she may want to head off any drama, by talking to Fitz about the phone call.

As confirmation, of what she should do. She suddenly hears Fitz in her head, saying, he wants them to be honest with one another. Taking a breath, she heads out into the bedroom, thinking she needs to come clean.

After Fitz checks his messages, reading the voicemail Mellie left him. Her message asks for him to call her, so they can talk. She claims it's important. He quickly thinks to himself, what's important to her, isn't important to him. He resists the desire to simply delete the message and forget her. Because he recalls his promise to Olivia, to talk to her.

He now wishes he hadn't promised her he'd do it. Because he doesn't want to. But, what's done is done, and he isn't going to renege on his promise. So, he makes a note to take care of it, soon.

Shortly after settling his thoughts, his focus shifts, when he smells a sweet, and delicious fragrance, he now knows as her body wash. He looks up, and sees her coming out of the closet, wearing a white lace bra and matching boy shorts, and she's carrying some black cloth leggings, and a red tunic in her hand.

When she walks into the bedroom; their eyes meet. They share a smile, as Fitz stares at her. She slips on her pants, as she asks, "What are you smiling about?" He replies, "How gorgeous you are, and the fact that you're my lady." Olivia has never been one for a man taking claim of her. But, hearing him call her his lady, makes her smile inside and out.

After slipping on her top; she walks over to him, and sits down next to him, on the bed. She kisses his lips sweetly, as she teases him, by saying, "Well now. Somebody's smitten." He pecks her lips as he says, "Yep, and proud of it." She smiles as she says, "You're too cute." He grins as he says, "Thank you. But you're cuter."

She adores his carefree nature, he absolutely cares for her, and he doesn't care who knows it. This must be what love is, she thinks, and she's willing to admit, she's certainly falling in love with him. He sees her thinking, as she looks at him, and he asks, "Hey, is everything okay?"

She doesn't know how he does it, but he somehow senses when something is awry with her. She responds, "Yeah, everything is okay. But, I wanted to clear up something from earlier." He responds, "Okay. What?" She openly says, "The first call I got, when you came upstairs was Abby. But, I got a second call, and it was from Stephen."

Fitz curiously asks, "Stephen, as in your ex-boyfriend Stephen?" Olivia responds, "Yeah. We're still cordial, so I guess he called to talk." Fitz can see the struggle in her eyes, and the discomfort in her body language. But most importantly, he sees her bracing herself for his reaction.

He asks, "Liv, why are you telling me about him calling you? Is there something about your relationship you didn't tell me?" She quickly says, "No, that's not it. I told you everything about him. I just don't want things to be weird at work. He's been there a lot lately, and when I was on the phone with him earlier. He heard your voice in the background. So he kind of knows now I am seeing someone. I obviously didn't give him your name. But with the rumor mill at the courthouse being what it is. I figured it would just be a matter of time, before he heard about us, and I just don't want any trouble."

Fitz hears her words, and he sees the worry in her eyes. He reaches over, and takes her hand, as she sits facing him, and he says, "Liv, there isn't going to be any trouble. So, don't worry about him or anybody else at the court house. I don't care if he knows who I am, in fact. I'd prefer it, and that goes for anybody else, who wishes to inquire. Because we aren't going to be a secret, we are just going to be discreet, and professional in the work place. Okay?"

Liking his response, and feeling her anxiety subside, she says, "Okay. So, you're not mad?" He replies, "Are you interested in him?" Abruptly she says, "No. of course not. I wouldn't be telling you about him calling me, if that were the case."


	76. Chapter 76

He smiles as he says, "Exactly, and that's why I'm not mad. Liv, I feel like trust is paramount in any relationship. Do you trust me?" She nods, as she says, "Yes. I do." He responds, "Good, because I trust you too. I know that working together, and having a relationship is going to be difficult, and I know we both have exes that also my present some hurdles for us to negotiate. But, I'm game for the challenge, because being with you, is the ultimate reward. So, as long as you'll have me; I can't see myself letting you go."

His words warm her heart, he's telling her he's willing to fight for them. She doesn't just hear his words, she feels the conviction in his voice, and she wants to convey the same intent to him. Completely caught up in the moment, she says, "Awe, baby. You're so sweet. I'm ready for the challenge too, and for the record. I don't want you to let me go, because I'm not letting you go either."

He's touched by her response, and as she leans forward, they share a sweet kiss. When their kiss breaks, what he's thinking in his head, he says out loud without apprehension, as he mutters, "I love you." They both share a look of surprise.

There's nowhere to hide, or anyway to discount the word's he's spoken. So, he owns it, and says, "I love you Liv. You don't have to say it back, if you don't feel it. But, I can't hide how I feel about you. So, I think you should know it. It's only fair, that you know it."

She feels his words, and sees the resolve, and genuineness in his eyes, which gives her the courage to utter what she believes to be true too. She caresses his face, as she uninhibitedly says, "I love you too Fitz." He smiles at her response, as he says, "Really?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Really. I've been trying to put into words how I feel about you, and every time. Every single time, I come back to love. So, I know that I've fallen in love with you. It's the scariest thing I've ever admitted, but it's true."

He sees the vulnerability in her eyes, as he asks, "Why are you scared Liv?" She takes a breath, as she says, "I don't want to be hurt. I've never felt like this before, not even about my ex-fiancé, and the thought of feeling this deeply about you, this quickly, is scary as hell. But it reminds me of something my mother told me when I asked her what love felt like." He smiles as he asks, "What did she say?"

She responds, "She said it's like the scariest most gratifying feeling in the world, and once you feel it, you'll never be able to live without it. So, when you find it, hold on to it, and never let it go. Because it will always be the highlight of your life."

As tears roll down her face, Fitz wipes away her tears, as he says, "That was beautiful Liv. Your mother was a smart woman."

Olivia nods, as she says, "Yeah, she was. I miss her so much." He pulls her into his lap, comforting her as he says, "I know Liv. I'm so sorry she's not here physically for you. But, I bet anything. She's proud of you baby. Both of your parents are oh so proud of how you and your brother have turned out." She appreciates his words of support and comfort, as she melts into his embrace, and she allows herself to cry it out.

All of the emotions of the moment flow through her, and Fitz simply stands by, allowing her to process everything, as he feeds her tissues. When she's done, she dries her eyes, but she's not looking up at him.

She tries to get up, without looking at him. But he won't let her go. She tries to pull away, as she says, "I need to wash my face." But he doesn't relent, he says, "I'll let you up, after you look at me." He feels her resisting the idea; so he says, "Look at me sweet baby."

She takes a breath, and looks at him, as she says, "I'm sorry, I'm a crying mess. I don't know why you'd want to see me like this." As she looks at him, he looks back at her, and he takes her face into his hand, as he says, "You have no reason to apologize Liv. You're not a crying mess babe. You're releasing your emotions, and there's nothing wrong with that. You felt like crying, so you cried."

Olivia responds, "I don't want you to see me as weak or needy. That's not me. I'm normally able to control my emotions better. I don't know what's going on with me." Fitz replies, "What's going on with you is that you're letting yourself feel, and you're reacting accordingly. There's nothing to be ashamed of Liv."

She hears him and appreciates his support, but she says, "I don't want to burden you though." Fitz lovingly says, "Livy, it's not a burden for you to tell me how you're feeling, or for you to cry around me. It's human."

Olivia isn't sure of how to feel in the moment, she cried around Edison once, and he told her it made him feel awkward, and he thought she was stronger than that.

Fitz sees her struggling to process the moment, and it occurs to him, that her reaction to crying in front of him, must be tied to a previous experience. Thoughts of her ex, pops into his mind. Deciding to not make her relive any past moments shared with him, unnecessarily.

He snaps her out of her thoughts, as he says, "Liv, look at me." She looks at him, and he says, "Good or bad. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide your feelings from me. A healthy release of emotions makes you strong not weak. Weak people are the ones who hold it all in, or ignore how they're feeling, which isn't you. Because after all you've been through baby, the loss of your parents, your breakdown, and your broken engagement. I would have to say, you're the strongest person I know, because after all of that you're still standing, and your heart is still intact. You're still willing and able to love, and that is what makes you even more remarkable to me, and I love you, and your tears."

His words wrap her like a warm blanket, and provide the comfort she needs to calm her down, and help her settle into the moment. He feels her relaxing, as she sits back into his lap, and he kisses her lips sweetly, before snuggling into his chest for several minutes.

They sit in silence for a while, as she wrestles with her vulnerability, and she allows it to win. As she sits up, and looks into his eyes, as she says, "Please, don't hurt me Fitz. If you do, if you break my heart. I don't know how I will handle it."

He understands her concern, and sees tears welling up in her eyes, again. The courage it took for her to be this open, and this honest makes him love her even more, and adds to the authenticity of her declaration.

Filled with immense love for her, he reassuringly says, "I promise, I won't hurt you baby. I will guard your heart with my life. Do you hear me?"

She nods, as a tear falls down her cheek, and he says, "You're not alone in how you feel. I feel the same way. I've never felt this way about anyone else either. So, you've got to promise me, you'll guard my heart too." She smiles through her tears, and sniffles, as she says, "I promise. I won't hurt you. I swear I won't. I love you." She sees the tears in his eyes too, matching hers, and they share another kiss, that seals their moment.


	77. Chapter 77

Instantly, they both feel as though they've turned a corner, and taken a tremendous step forward together. Professing their love for one another, in heartfelt declarations, and discussing how they're going to handle chatter about their relationship at work, is something that needed to be addressed. There's no room for misunderstanding anymore, they are forging ahead as a couple, and preparing to face the world together.

After feeling like a tremendous weight has been lifted off of them, Olivia and Fitz break their kiss and embrace, and Olivia goes into the bathroom to clean up.

She's in the bathroom for a few minutes, and is giving her eyes the once over, as Fitz comes to the bathroom door. She smiles at him, and he walks up behind her, putting his arms around her, and she falls back onto his chest, as he cradles her, and they look at each other through the mirror.

He asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. I'm better than okay. Thank you for asking, and thank you for helping me to feel better." He kisses her on the cheek, as he says, "You're welcome." They share a smile, and she says, "Come on, they'll be arriving soon. Let's hope for good news." He agrees, they really could use some good news. He's hopeful this situation with Jake comes to an end today.

After straightening up the living room, and febreezing the couch, from their early afternoon romp. Olivia, pops some cookies into the oven, while Fitz sits on the couch watching television. She brings him a beer, as he watches the Atlanta Braves and Baltimore Oriels game. He gives her a kiss, and swats her on the butt, as she walks away, making her laugh. She thinks to herself, if this is a sample of domestic life, she's all in.

As she pulls the cookies out of the oven, her phone rings. She answers the phone, seeing it's Harrison. "Hey brother. What's up? You all coming or what?" He responds, "Yeah, we're outside. We wanted to make sure it was safe to enter." Olivia laughs as she says, "Whatever H. Come on in. We're decent."

He laughs as he says, "Okay." They hang up, and she goes into the living room, to open the door. She looks at Fitz sitting, cozied up on the couch, with his feet up on the ottoman, and she thinks again to herself, I could get used to this.

He sees her going to the door, and asks, "Are they here?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah." In the moment, she realizes this will be the first time he's meeting everyone as her significant other. She says a silent prayer, and opens the door, as Fitz gets up and walks over to the door with her, to greet them.

Harrison and Abby arrive first, and exchange pleasantries with Fitz and Olivia. Which doesn't last long, because Harrison smells the cookies, and heads for the kitchen. Which makes Fitz, Olivia, and Abby laugh.

As Harrison stuffs his face with cookies, and pours him a glass of milk. He hears the doorbell, and hears Quinn and Huck come in. What almost makes him pause, is when he hears Olivia introduce Fitz as her boyfriend. He thinks to himself, boyfriend? When did that happen?

Realizing a more pressing matter is at hand, he heads back toward the living room, where everyone is seated, and making small talk. Harrison enters the room, with a plate of cookies in his hand, and everyone laughs.

He covers his greediness by saying, "Hey, I'm getting married in 3 weeks. I'm under a lot of stress. Don't judge me." Abby teasingly says, "You poor baby." He grins at her, as he sits the plate of cookies down, on the coffee table, and Olivia offers everyone cookies, and a beverage.

After everyone settles in, Harrison curiously asks, "So, what did you find out Huck?" Huck responds, "Well, we found out quite a bit. But not enough to wrap this whole thing up. We're not even close to being done with this investigation. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

Abby sighs as she asks, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Quinn replies, "Because what we found so far, is freaking creepy and just flat out weird. Starting with these photos. They bring new meaning to the phrase. A picture is worth a thousand words."

Huck opens a folder, and lays out several photos of a room, where the walls are covered with information about Olivia's cases, breaking down judges, defense attorneys she's faced, as well as motions allowed and disallowed.

As they all review the photos, Fitz worriedly asks, "Where did you get these?" Quinn responds, "These photos are from a room in Jake's house. He's been digging into you Liv, big time. As far back as your first few cases, out of law school."

Harrison replies, "This looks like a damn book report. What in the hell is wrong with this creep? So he's what, studying her?" Huck replies, "To a degree yes. He's analyzing every case she's handled, and looking at every aspect of each case. To find a flaw that he can expose."

Fitz responds, "Am I the only one here, who feels this looks more like cyber stalking." Abby nods as she says, "No. I think we all agree with you. But, because he's not actually following her in person, it's not illegal." Fitz replies, "No, but it could be enough for a restraining order, if it gets to the right judge."

Harrison nods as he says, "I like how you think Fitz. Could we make that happen?" As Fitz begins to respond, Olivia interjects, as she says, "No. No favors to get a restraining order for me. If it's not done by the book. That will just make matters worse. Remember, he's looking for flaws, or inappropriate behaviors. So, let's not give him evidence to use against me. By circumventing protocol, to get me a restraining order."

Abby says, "I hate to admit it guys, but she's right. We have to play this straight. Or it will come back to bite us, for sure."

Huck sighs as he replies, "Agreed Abby. Besides, how could we get a restraining order using this evidence? All of this information was obtained by me as a private citizen, not using a warrant. So, it's inadmissible in court."

Fitz feels his frustration building, along with everyone else's, as he replies, "Damn it." Harrison feeling the same way, follows with, "I know you're right Huck. We all do, but this is some bullshit."


	78. Chapter 78

Olivia also feeling aggravated, says, "I can't believe this bastard is going through all of my cases, with a fine tooth comb, so he can try to take me down for ethics? And there's nothing I can do about it."

Backed into a corner, but not wanting to admit her statement is accurate. Huck begrudgingly says, "Unfortunately yes Liv. For now that's our dilemma." Harrison sighs as he says, "I knew is slimy ass was up to something. How are we going to stop him Huck? Tell us you have more than this."

Fitz also weighs in, seeing the aggravation in Liv's eyes, and feeling a sense of helplessness, as he says, "We can't sit around and wait for this asshole to make a move. There's got to be something else we can do here."

Appreciating his outburst, in support of her, she grips his hand, and smiles at him, and Harrison also takes notice of his attentiveness to her. As Quinn says, "Fitz, we are doing the best we can, and Like Huck said, we aren't even close to being done with this. We will find something we can use. It's just going to take some time. The one thing we have going for us. Is the fact that he's using an outside server to do his searches for your cases Liv. So he'll never know how involved you were with the Clover case."

Everyone looks puzzled, as Fitz asks, "How is that possible? She gave the cross examination for the witnesses in the first case, and she sat second chair in the second case, before being removed."

Huck replies, "Yes, but when the county records department, changed it's loading system for the archives, and went digital. Everything was scanned into the database, not hand filed. So, the only thing that shows on searches is the case files prepared by the defense or prosecution, and not the actual court records typed by the court reporter. So those searches only provide a snap shot of the case, it doesn't detail everyone who worked the cases."

Olivia replies, "So, if he relies on that search engine, he'll never connect me to the Clover case, and he'll never know about the ethics investigation either."

Huck nods as he says, "Correct Liv. That's the one silver lining here. I even checked with Hilda, in the records department. Nobody has checked out any paper files, or used the internal server for any old cases, with your name in the search field, or Edison's."

Everyone agrees, that's good news. But, Fitz is still unsure if this is something that's totally resolved. So he asks, "Wasn't Jake working at the firm when you handled this case Liv?" She nods as she says, "Not during the first case, but he was there when the second case started. He knows I only sat second chair temporarily."

Abby follows Fitz's line of thinking, as she says, "Even if he wasn't on the payroll yet. That doesn't mean he doesn't know you worked the first case Liv. I don't feel confident that he doesn't know about it. I mean, it was a pretty big win. Since it's obvious, it's more than likely the reason Edison made partner."

Harrison nods as he says, "I agree. He could've heard that from someone at the firm. He wouldn't have to work there at the time. Remember, things didn't get hush hush about that case, until after the ethics violation came to light." Still holding her hand Fitz feels the tension in her body building, and it worries him.

Olivia then realizes their point. Jake finding out about her connection to the Clover case could be as simple as him thinking to ask for the digital files from the internal server. Which he's privy to as an officer of the court. Then he'd have the one file in his hand that could cause an epic disaster for her, and everyone else involved.

She snaps out of her head, as she says, "Bottom line, we have got to find something on this jackass like yesterday. Tell us you have some leads somewhere else Huck."

Huck responds, "Yes, we have several leads we are working on. But here's the one we just got back today, I'm still reeling from. Last night, one of my detectives, followed him to Lucky's bar. Where he overheard him talking to another bar patron, whining about his frustration with a coworker, to none other than our alleged friend, Stephen Collier."

After an array of groans of surprise from everyone, including Harrison saying, "What in the hell? Are they working together or something?" Olivia chimes in, as she says, "How is this possible? Abby asks, "Did they form some type of twisted friendship or something?"

Quinn responds, "No. They aren't friends per se, and they aren't working together. From the surveillance footage. It looks like last night was the first time they actually were seen talking to one another, or even at the same bar, at the same time. I even compared their phone records, and they've never called or texted one another."

Abby says, "This is unbelievable, so what exactly did those two desperate jack asses talk about?"

Huck responds, "According to the informant, Jake didn't use your name specifically initially Liv. But, he did mention his nemesis was a female district attorney. Nonetheless, he did all the talking, and Stephen just listened to him rant. He seemed to have a heavy heart, about an impending professional situation that's about to come to a head soon, and there's nothing he can do to stop it."

Olivia says, "He's got to be talking about the allocution tomorrow. But why would that be something he would talk to a random stranger about?" Abby responds, "Why not a stranger? That way, you don't have to worry about them telling anyone you know. People tell their business at bars all the time."

Everyone nods in agreement with her. But then Liv says, "True Abs. But I mean, why is this weighing on his so heavily? I know he's fed up with losing to me. But, there's something more to this. There has to be. I'm not the first attorney to use these tricks of the trade."

Fitz responds, "True Liv. But you're also the focus of his personal interest too. Which, can be a game changer. Don't underestimate a spurned lover." Olivia replies, "He was never a lover of mine Fitz."

Before he can respond, Abby says, "And that makes this all the more frightening Liv. Imagine if you had been involved with him. Things could be a lot worse."

Quinn listens to them talking, but she's a bit confused about one thing. She says, "What I'm struggling with, is it sounds like maybe it was easy to tell, Jake was talking about Liv; even if he didn't use her name. So why wouldn't Stephen say anything to one of us about it? Or even you Liv?"


	79. Chapter 79

All the guys look at one another, as if a lightning bolt hit them at the same time. As Olivia then makes a realization, as she looks at Fitz, and asks, "What if he was calling me today, to tell me about Jake?" Abby says, "What? He called you." Olivia sighs as she explains the conversation she had with him earlier.

But right after her explanation, Harrison confidently says, "That's not the sole reason why he called you." Olivia inquisitively asks, "How do you know that?" Harrison knowingly responds, "Because if he was concerned about your safety, he would've called the police, or even me. But he didn't do that."

Abby's brow furrows, as she says, "Okay, I'm confused. So if he wasn't going to warn her about Jake, what was the purpose of the call today?" Fitz, Harrison, and Huck, in unison say, "To play the hero."

The coincidental response makes everyone chuckle lightly, as Abby asks, "What do you mean play the hero, three musketeers?" Huck says, "Like Harrison said, he wasn't really worried about her safety. But, he was probably going to play up the fact that Jake was talking smack about her, and that he set him straight. Thinking she'd be oh so grateful, and of course he'd opt to have this conversation in person, so he could offer his assistance in keeping her safe, in case she was afraid of retaliation from Jake."

The other men cosign his statement, and the ladies all look at each other in disbelief, as Abby says, "The fact you all three know this, and state it as fact, scares the hell out of me." Harrison responds, "It shouldn't scare you any more than, the stuff you know about the actions of obsessed women."

The ladies all nod in agreement, he has a point. But the reality of what they've discovered has an unsettling feeling. Fitz asks, "So, knowing that Jake's Cyber stalking Liv, and Stephen is trying to play the savior, potentially at Liv's expense. I'm not feeling very safe about this situation. So what's your plan to keep Liv safe, while you find out more about how to stop Jake?"

Huck responds, "We already have outside security, and we can start inside support too." Olivia quickly objects, as she says, "Huck, I know your men are trained, and reliable. But I can't have a strange man in my house, or following me around. That simply isn't going to work for me."

Harrison responds, "Then you can come stay with us, until this thing gets wrapped up Liv. We have plenty of room." Olivia says, "H. No, that's not going to happen either. I'm not leaving my house. I'm not changing my routine, because of that lunatic."

She's obviously upset, and everyone understands her feelings. Fitz steps in, hoping to appeal to her, and get her to focus on the main goal of her safety. He kindly says, "Liv, we all agree it's not fair that you have to consider these precautions, based on Jake's behavior. But, we can't leave things as they are. You have got to consider your safety. If you're not willing to go to your brother and Abby's, or have a guard in the house. Then I'll stay here with you, until Jake is no longer a threat."

Everyone is on egg shells waiting to hear her response, and she feels the pressure. She doesn't want to fight with him, but she says, "Fitz, I don't want you inconvenienced because of this mess." Fitz doesn't want to fight with her either, especially not in front of everybody, but he says, "Liv, keeping you safe isn't an inconvenience, it's an absolute necessity. If anything, me staying here with you, just makes the most sense with the least amount of inconvenience for you."

Surprisingly, Harrison agrees, and says, "He's right sis. You'd be in your own bed, and honestly, I'd feel better if Fitz was here with you, and you'd be more comfortable too." Olivia listens to her brother, and she looks at the faces of Abby, Huck, and Quinn, who all seem to be in agreement with both Harrison and Fitz.

She sits for a moment, and Abby asks, "So, what do you say Liv?" She nods as she says, "Okay. That's fine. Fitz can stay here with me." Everyone smiles, at her relenting. Fitz puts his arm around her, and they share a sweet peck.

Feeling like things are starting to settle, but needing to get clarification on what's to come. Harrison asks, "So, what's the plan for tomorrow? Liv's probably going to see him in court." Fitz grows concerned, as he says, "I didn't think about that. I'm in session all day."

Quinn replies, "It's okay Fitz, We don't believe he's going to come after her at work." Fitz responds, "I don't know about that. He could explode after the allocution. What do you suggest she does?"

Huck responds, "For starters, don't engage him Liv. We don't want him to know we're watching him, so we don't want you to slip up and say anything that will add to his suspicions. Just keep your comments to him case related, and try to stay in public areas of the courthouse with him." Liv responds, "Got it. I can have an officer come with me, if we need to go into a meeting room."

Her response provide some comfort to everyone, but Harrison, being the big brother he is, says, "Not that I don't trust you to follow the plan sis. But, I'm not in court until 2pm tomorrow, so I could magically appear in your court session tomorrow morning, and we can have lunch together."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks bro, but I don't want to tie up your day, with you babysitting me." Abby responds, "Liv, it's not babysitting. Like Fitz said, it's about keeping you safe. Looking at those photos, you know as well as we do; he seems rather unpredictable. I would've offered to have lunch with you, but I'm also in session tomorrow all day." Her words sync in and Olivia understands, this isn't a hill to die on. So she agrees to hang with Harrison for most of her day tomorrow.

With that being settled, Fitz says, "You're being a great sport about this Liv. We appreciate you cooperating." She takes a breath, and says, "Thanks for noticing." Abby smiles at them, seeing how they feed off one another, and she finds it absolutely adorable.

The moment shifts, as Harrison asks, "Huck, when will you have more on Jake? We obviously want to get this wrapped up as soon as possible?" Huck responds, "I know Harrison, we've been digging into him; looking into his personal and professional records. And, there's an anomaly that's sticking out to us. We're investigating. I have a real good feeling it's going to yield great results. My forensic accountant, says he'll have something for me by tomorrow."

Abby asks, "What is it? Money laundering or something?" Quinn smiles as she replies, "No, but that would be good. What we've noticed is his client to income ratio is off balance. Meaning, looking at his billable hours, to his client base, and his actual reported income, there's a significant deficit. So, unless he's running a charity, something isn't right. The data will shed more light on what's going on."


	80. Chapter 80

Harrison responds, "That certainly sounds shady, I don't think I'll even be surprised at whatever you find." They all nod in agreement, it's definitely something going on, and whatever it is, nobody will be shocked when it's revealed.

With everything now out on the table, as far as what they know so far. The mood transitions into a lighter feel, as Fitz still sits at an angle on the couch, and Olivia sits back, into his arms, as they all make small talk.

Suddenly, Huck says, "Hey babe. We need to get going if we're going to make the movie." Quinn responds, "Right. I almost forgot." Fitz asks, "What are you going to see?" Huck replies, "Suicide Squad."

Harrison replies, "Wow, I was going to see that. But, Abby wouldn't agree to see it." Feeling put on the spot, Abby says, "Whatever, I don't like comic books. So I don't want to go to the movie, and be lost."

Olivia responds, "Says the woman who saw Christian Bale, as batman, three times." They all laugh, as Abby says, "Hey that was different. You can't tell me, that wasn't a good movie." Harrison laughs as he says, "Oh, we could tell you, and so could the ratings, but given your obsession with him, you won't agree." She hits him playfully, and he grabs her, giving her a sweet smooch, she openly accepts. Fitz responds, "The movie does look good. I heard it's doing well at the box office." Huck says, "Yeah, I heard that too. Hey, you all are more than welcome to come with us."

Fitz looks at Liv, and asks, "What do you think babe?" She nods as she says, "I'm game, if you are." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Yeah, I don't mind at all." Quinn claps her hands as she says, "Yay. Abby, what about you and Harrison?" Abby sees the hope in all of their eyes, as she says, "Sounds like fun. We can go."

Huck says, "Okay cool. It's in an hour, at the Bainbridge theater. So, we'd better get going." They all agree. Harrison and Abby leave with Huck and Quinn, as Olivia says, "I just need to change, and we'll be right behind you guys." Fitz asks, "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Olivia replies, "I don't wear leggings in public, trust me, it's for the best. Be back."

When she turns around, Fitz then realizes her point. Abby sees the look on his face, and she laughs inside, thinking, wow, he's so into her. Luckily, Harrison is too busy stuffing his face with more cookies, to see the exchange between Liv and Fitz.

A few minutes later, Olivia comes downstairs dressed in a thigh high denim skirt, a red and white tank, and some sandals, ready to go. Fitz smiles at her, as he says, "You look nice babe." She grins as she says, "Thank you honey."

As they drive, Olivia says, "Thanks for being willing to go out with my family and friends babe." Fitz responds, "Of course Liv. You'll get the chance to reciprocate sooner than you think."

She smiles as she asks, "What do you mean?" He responds, "Drew invited us to dinner, and I told him I'd check with you first. But, I'd really like it if you went with me. Char, is dying to meet you."

Olivia smiles as she says, "HMM, did you agree to go to the movies, because you knew you wanted me to go with you to Drew's for dinner?" He responds, "No, not at all. I would've wanted to go anyway, or even taken you myself." They're pulling into the parking spot, and as he parks the car. She looks at him, and says, "Okay, I'll go with you. When is it?" He responds, "Tonight, at 6pm." Olivia looks at her watch, as she says, "Babe, that's in like 4 hours."

He smiles as he says, "Yeah, it's just dinner at their house babe. It's not a big deal. I promise." Olivia sees the pleading in his eyes, as she says, "Okay. Well, after the movie, we have to get going. If we're going to get your stuff from your house; plus get changed, and get there on time."

He nods as he says, "Yes mam. I agree." She hits him playfully, as he mocks her bossiness. They share a kiss, asthey exit the truck, and he sends Drew a text, accepting the invitation. When they get inside, they meet up with the gang, and they head into the theatre.

The movie is much shorter than anticipated, but it's still a good time, well spent. As the ladies cuddle up to their guys, and relax, watching the movie together. Harrison sees how comfortable his sister looks with Fitz, and it makes him happy.

Toward the end of the film, Fitz gets up to go to the restroom, and Harrison follows him, shortly after he walks out. When he gets to the restroom, he catches Fitz, in the hall going inside, and he walks in with him.

When inside, Harrison says, "Hey, man. I just wanted to catch up to you, and let you know, I appreciate how much you care for my sister. I can tell, she's really into you." Fitz smiles at him, as he says, "I appreciate you noticing that I care for her. And, brother to brother. You're welcome. I appreciate your concern for her. I'm the same way with my sister Karan."

Harrison nods as he says, "No doubt. Just do me a favor though Fitz." Fitz responds, "Sure, what is it?" Harrison replies, "Don't take her through any bullshit man. She's tough, but she's fragile at the same time, and she deserves to be respected, and treated like the gem that she is. I don't take kindly to those who hurt her."

Fitz understands his response, but he also wants to make his intentions clear. So he confidently says, "Understood Harrison. Look, I need you to know. I'm not going to hurt your sister. If I have my way, I'm going to marry her."

Harrison hears his response, and it shocks him a bit. On one hand, he can't believe the balls on this dude, saying he's going to marry his sister. They've only been a couple, to his knowledge for maybe, a day. But, on the other hand, he has to admit. He respects his straightforwardness. So, he says, "All right. You're talking a good game man. Let's see how it plays out." Fitz nods as he says, "Agreed."

The conversation ends on a positive note, with Fitz going to the urinals and Harrison washing his hands, and going back to the theatre. Fitz returns to the theatre shortly after Harrison does, and finishes watching the film.

When it's over, they all walk out, talking about the film's ending and the main characters. Everybody seems to like it, and all agree if this is the beginning of a string of movies featuring the characters, and explaining their stories, and how they relate to the comic world, it's going to be an exciting addition, to the comic book movie collection.


	81. Chapter 81

After going their separate ways, as couples. Fitz and Olivia get into his truck, and begin their mission at hand. They decide to go to his house first, to pick up his things, and then go back to her house, allowing her more time to get ready.

As they drive to his home, he tells her about his conversation with Harrison, and she smiles at him. She loves that her brother is giving him a chance. And, she adores how he stood toe to toe with her brother, and told him how he felt about her.

As he talks, he feels her tighten her grip on his hand. He smiles at her, as he finishes the story, and she says, "I love you." He responds, "I love you too." Stopped at a red light, they share a kiss, and proceed on their journey.

When they arrive, he says, "We're home." She looks at him, and smiles at his comment. She continues his line of conversation, as she says, "Not quite my man. You're missing a step, called engagement."

Now standing in the kitchen, Fitz takes her into his arms, as he says, "That's definitely on it's way." She sees the smile on his face, but also the sincerity in his eyes, after he makes the statement. He caresses her face, and they share a sweet kiss. That ends, with him squeezing her butt, and lifting her off of her feet.

The kiss breaks, when he has her up around his waist, and she's laughing, as she says, "Babe. We don't have time for this. You have to pack, and change. So I can go home and get ready too." He kisses her lips again, and he knows she's right. So, he puts her down, and says, "Come on. Let's go pack me a bag."

She smiles as he takes her hand, and they go up the stairs to his bedroom. As they walk down the hall, to his room. It's clear his house keeper has been there, because the potpourri is filling the air, and every room is immaculate. She recalls the note on the fridge, advising of items recently purchased, and errands he requested be taken care of.

When they get to his room; she helps him pick out a suit, for each day. He lets her make the selections for him. And she falls right into it, without any apprehension. He sits on the bench, in the closet, and watches her in action.

When she's done, he couldn't be more pleased, and he says, "Good job baby. Thank you, for helping me pack." She smiles as she says, "You didn't need my help. But thanks for asking. I had fun dressing you."

After zipping his hanging garment bags. He sits down onto his bed, and pulls her into his arms, as he says, "Hmmm, I think you like undressing me more." She smiles up at him, as he grips her ass again, and she says, "I think you're right."

Feeling the intensity of the moment climbing, they share a kiss, which heats up from the onset. His hands roam her body, as she stands between his legs, and their kiss gets deeper, and deeper.

Succumbing to the passion, he falls back onto the bed, and she climbs atop him. She settles atop him, feeling his bulge pressing against her woman hood, as she moves her hips, grinding on him. As he grips her waist, they kiss intensely, and she feels him lifting her skirt higher.

She feels her heat index spiking, and she wants him more than anything. But, she also knows they don't have much time. She breaks the kiss, and he continues to kiss and suck on her neck, as she breathlessly says, "Fitz, we have, to, oh God. That feels so good." He mannishly responds, "It will feel even better, if you take these panties off."

She's caught up in a web of indecision, and the moment she feels her panties rip away, her decision is made. She falls into it willingly, as she feels him adjusting his pants, and she slides down onto him, moaning in intense pleasure.

The moment carries them away, as they embrace it, and revel in it. After three orgasms, and a shower later. Olivia is redressing, and Fitz is finally dressing for their dinner date.

After she finishes dressing; she sits on the bed, waiting for him to slip on his shoes. She fantasizes a bit, over what it would be like to live here with him. She pictures herself standing in front of the panoramic mirror, and checking her outfit, before heading out the door. She then imagines making love to him in that huge tub, and she grins, recalling their moment in the shower a few minutes ago. Her mind is all a buzz, with thoughts of them together.

She's so engrossed in her head, she doesn't hear him calling her name. Fitz calls her name, and he sees she's day dreaming. He walks over to her, and touches her face, as he says, "Livy. Are you okay?" She comes out of her haze, as she says, "Huh?" He laughs as he says, "Baby, I've been calling your name, for the past minute or so, and you didn't respond. Where are you?"

She smiles at him, as she says, "I am in my head, thinking about us." He takes her hand, and she stands up, as he hugs her, and says, "What about us?" She grins as she says, "Just spending time with you here. That's all." He responds, "Okay, that can happen. What about this weekend? You can stay over." Olivia loves the idea, and it shows in her smile, as she says, "Sounds good to me." He kisses her nose, as he says, "Good. Me too."

Seeing the time, Fitz says, "We'd better get going. It's your fault if we're late. Because of you seducing me, and having your way with me and what not."

She hits him, as he steals a quick kiss from her, as she gives his outfit the once over. He's wearing a light blue pull over polo shirt, with navy slacks, and some black casual shoes. She loves him in blue, because it brings out his eyes.

After she gives her stamp of approval, they pack up the car. As they are about to leave. His housekeeper shows up, to stock the fridge. But, Fitz tells her not to worry about it. Since, he won't be home for at least a week.

Olivia gets to meet her, putting a face to the name. She thought Vanessa was younger, by her voice, and her name. But, she's much older, than she thought, and she's very professional, something Olivia appreciates.

After arriving at Olivia's house. Fitz gets situated in her spare bedroom closet, while she gets dressed. They manage to be ready in record time, and he meets her downstairs. She enters the room, wearing a light blue, sun dress, and white wedges, with a white hand bag. He walks over to her, and says, "You look amazing babe." She responds, "Thank you." They share a quick kiss, and they head to dinner.

During their drive, Fitz sees her looking nervous. He asks, "Are you nervous Liv?" She looks at him, as she says, "A little." He takes her hand, as he says, "Don't be. It's just Drew, his wife Charlotte, their four year old twin boys, Alex and Andrew, and their daughter Anna, who's 10."


	82. Chapter 82

Olivia smiles at how he beams talking about Drew's kids. She asks, "So, you spend a lot of time with them huh?" Fitz responds, "Yeah, I try. They're great kids, and we have a lot of fun together. It makes me yearn for the day, when I have my own kids."

Olivia asks, "Really? How many do you want?" He smiles as he says, "How many do you want to give me?" She smiles in return, as she says, "I always wanted three or four. I like big families." Fitz responds, "I get that, it seems like it would be fun to have a big family." She nods in agreement, as she says, "Yeah, it does. That's something to consider huh." He smiles as he says, "Yes indeed."

They arrive at the house, on time. When they walk to the door. Fitz rings the doorbell, as he looks over at her, as he says, "You'll be fine Liv. Relax." They share a quick kiss, and the door swings open.

Drew smiles as he says, "Come on in love birds." They walk in smiling and exchanging greetings. As he closes the door behind them; Fitz asks, "Hey, where are the kids?"

Drew responds, "They are with their grandparents this weekend. They won't be back until tomorrow." Fitz replies, "Darn, I was just telling Liv how great they are. I was hoping she could meet them."

Suddenly, a voice with an English accent calls out, from behind Drew, saying, "That just means she's going to have to come back again, to meet them." Drew turns sideways, as he looks back toward the voice, and a beautiful brown skinned woman comes around the corner, smiling.

As she approaches them, Fitz says, 'There's the better half." The woman hugs him, as she says, "You've got that right buster." They all laugh, as she then looks at Olivia, with a friendly grin, as she says, "Hello Olivia, it is oh so nice to finally meet you. I have heard the best things about you my dear."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Hello Charlotte, it's great to meet you too. I also have heard good things about you. Starting with you decorating Fitz's home. Which looks absolutely amazing by the way."

Charlotte smiles as she says, "Oh, you're too kind. Thank you. But really, I just pointed him in the right directions." Fitz kindly responds, "Nonsense, it's a success because of you Char. I will never be able to thank you enough."

Charlotte beams as she responds, "Thanks Fitz. Come on in you two. Have a seat. I am setting the table now. So, we should be ready to eat in a few minutes." Olivia asks, "Did you need any help with anything?" Charlotte responds, "You don't have to do that, you're a guest Olivia." Olivia smiles as she says, "I really don't mind."

Charlotte smiles as she replies, "Okay, I am not going to turn down an extra set of hands in the kitchen, a second time. Come with me my dear. We can let the boys, have their moment, to talk about nothing." Drew laughs as he responds, "Hey, I heard that." She smiles as she says, "I know. And it's still true."

As Fitz has a seat on the couch, and talks to Drew. Olivia follows Charlotte into the kitchen. Olivia sets the table, while Charlotte puts the finishing touches on the rack of lamb, allowing it to rest, and she addresses the sides of Hasselback potatoes and creamed kale.

A few minutes later, the table is set, the wine is poured, and they are sitting down to eat. During dinner, Olivia hears about Drew and Fitz's college days at OSU, and she hears about how Drew and Charlotte met. It's a story of struggle and endurance. Neither of their families were very pleased with them dating outside of their races. In the UK interracial couples are not welcomed, and in Drew's case, his family were caught up in stereotypical views of black people.

When Olivia heard both of them speak about the turmoil, they faced from both sides of their families, due to their racial differences, her heart almost skipped a beat. She was hoping it was a bad joke, but the punchline never came.

However, despite the struggle in their story. Olivia notices, how Drew holds Charlotte's hand, and as he tells of how they refused to let racism and prejudice, win. He beams with pride, as he talks about how they went against their families, to marry. Because they loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

Her favorite part of the story, is when he says, again and again. I will always choose her, every time. She also listens to Charlotte, as she says, "Love changes things, it really does." She went on to explain, once they had their first child, Anna. Both of their parents' wanted to be a part of their lives. They even named their daughter, after their mothers'. Anna Cheyenne.  
Olivia asks, "Wow, you still named her after your mothers' despite their distaste for you two being married?" Drew and Charlotte both smile, as Drew responds. "Yeah, it was Char's idea."

Charlotte smiles at her husband, as she looks at Olivia and says, "Yes, it was my idea Olivia. Because, I knew that there was love in our parents' hearts. There had to be, given how Drew and I both grew up in such loving homes. I knew there was great love inside his mom, to raise such an amazing, loving, and kind hearted man, as her son. So, I felt like it made sense, to give her first grandchild, her first name." Drew follows with, and I felt the same about her mom, so we gave our daughter, her mother's first name as her middle name."

Olivia smiles, as she says, "My goodness, that's beautiful Charlotte." Charlotte responds, "Thank you. That was almost nine years ago, and now. You'd never know there was that kind of turmoil. My parents moved here, and the kids go between Drew's parents' house, and my parents' house." Fitz replies, "I never get tired of hearing that story guys, it's incredible." Olivia responds, "It really is. My goodness."

Fitz hold's Olivia's hand, under the table. As he watches her reaction to their story. He knew it would get to her heart, it's a great story of love and perseverance. Drew replies, "Thanks. We are pretty proud of it. It's taught us the value and the power of love." Charlotte responds, "Amen baby. A little love and compassion can go a long way. If only we got some of that in our current political climate."

Olivia responds, "Agreed. It's gotten way out of hand; I never thought I'd long for the day where the political arguments were really about politics." Everyone agrees with her, as Fitz says, "It's heartbreaking to see the level of racism and bigotry put on display, in our country right now, being worn almost as a badge of honor. How is that possible, when we have the first black president still in office?"


	83. Chapter 83

Drew responds, "If we've learned anything, in the time we've been together. It's that racism has always been around, and unfortunately, it always will be. Because so many people don't acknowledge their own racism, or prejudices. Not enough people are willing to go against what they've been conditioned to believe about other ethnicities." They all agree with him, as Fitz says, "You know, I was listening to an actor Jesse Williams, do an interview, and he said something that bolster's your point Drew, about the racial divide. He plainly said, if he didn't know any black people. He might be racist, or prejudice too. Especially if his only knowledge of black people was what he saw on television."

Drew nods as he says, "He's so right. I know my family weren't so much as racist, as they were prejudice, and it took them time to see past the stereotypes and judgments they'd allowed to be built in their heads, by infrequent experiences, and comments on Fox news."

Olivia responds, "Oh God, not Fox News." They all cringe, as Drew says, "God yes. It was a staple in my house growing up, and unfortunately, my parents still watch it. But, they're much more open minded now, than goodness."

They all smile, as Olivia says, "Piggy backing off of your comment about Jesse Williams, and your parents struggles with race relations, Drew. I saw that same interview, and I must admit. His statement was very powerful, and very true. I've found it sad, that many people's prejudices, can keep them from having fulfilling life experiences, regarding meeting other people from different cultures, faiths, and ethnicities, and making friends." Fitz says, "Or, falling in love." Charlotte replies, "Well said you two. That was exactly what Drew and I both talked about relentlessly with our families. It took some time, like he said, but finally we broke through. And, it was so worth it. To be where we are now."

Drew responds, "Yeah. It's special to see our parents' fawning over our kids. It really does show you how effective love can be, over hate." Nodding in agreement, as they finish their food. Olivia says, "Let's just hope that happens, in November." Charlotte responds, "God help us if it doesn't. I just can't begin to think about America, having a bigoted dictator, as it's president." Fitz responds, "Well, if we all band together, and not just boo, but vote. We can make that happen."

Olivia grins, as she says, "Way to quote the president, honey. But you can't forget to give credit, to the source of your statement." Drew laughs as he says, "You pulled a Melania Trump." They all laugh at the reference to plagiarism.

When the laughter dies down, the couples have dessert, a delicious lemon soufflé. As they discuss interracial dating, and they laugh about many of the stereotypical questions they're asked.

They discuss various scenarios, where they've all received questionable, or favorable looks, and treatment, based on them dating outside of their race. Charlotte decides to make an interesting game out of the topic. By saying, "Okay, let's all share the most common question you've gotten, about interracial dating?"

Olivia starts, wanting to get one particular pet peeve of hers off of her chest. She says, "The most common question I get, hands down is, so how do you find white men?" They all laugh, as Charlotte replies, "Girl, yes. Like there's some secret club or handshake or something, nobody else is privy too." Olivia says, "Right. Like I just woke up and said, hey, I'm searching for white men today."

Charlotte replies, "Yes, exactly. I remember once I was looking at a magazine with Idris Elba on the cover. A coworker said, wow, he's hot, and I replied, yes he certainly is.

The woman actually said to me, I didn't think you'd find black men attractive, since your husband is white." Olivia says, "Wow that was beyond ridiculous. So because your husband is white, you can't be attracted to any other men, not even black men. What kind of logic is that?"

Charlotte responds, "I know. I couldn't believe she said that to me. I love men period; for Pete's sake my dad is a black man, and I've dated black men as well as other men of other ethnicities. I just happened to fall in love with a man, who happens to be of another race. I don't get why that's so hard to understand.

They all shake their heads, as Fitz says, "People can be very ignorant and nonsensical when it comes to interracial dating. I don't even like the term itself, because to me you date who you like." Olivia says I agree. If you have a connection with someone, who cares what their race is?" Drew and Charlotte cosign their statement.

Drew thinks for a moment and then says, "When I think about the various comments I've heard. One that comes to mind, is one I think Fitz and I, can agree on this one. The most asked question, I get references sex. I had a guy ask me if the sex was better with black women than white women." Fitz laughs as he says, "Yeah, I get that one, or the one guy who asked if I dated black women, to build up my street credit."

Both Olivia and Charlotte look at each other and then look at both of them, as they laugh, and in unison say, "What?"

Fitz smiles as he responds, "It's true. We were in college at the time, and a guy actually said that to me. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, at first." Drew backs him up, as he says, "He's right. We both were confused, until the guy explained it to us, and all we could do is laugh."

Charlotte responds, "You know the saddest part about all of these questions we've been asked. Is that somewhere, there are people who've actually dated outside their races, based on stereotypes, or are afraid to do so, because of stereotypes." Olivia says, "That's so true Charlotte. I can really see that happening."

Fitz shakes his head, as he responds, "Wow, that's absurd. What's wrong with people? Why does it have to be some mysterious phenomenon? Why can't it just be people who meet and make a connection? Not everything is about race." Olivia responds, "Agreed honey. Some things are just plain old biology."

She smiles at him, and he smiles back in return, and they share a kiss, as does Charlotte and Drew. When the kissing ends, the couples retreat to the living room, for more coffee, and Drew and Charlotte ask Olivia about her career, which she gladly talks about, along with her family. Drew applauds her for taking care of her mental health, and using the tools she's learned, to keep herself healthy.


	84. Chapter 84

Fitz watches as she speaks freely with them, and he enjoys seeing her open up. He knows how big of a step this is for her, and he can't help, but be proud of her, as he sits, with his arm around her reveling in the moment.

They all chat for a while, post meal. Olivia offers to help Charlotte clear the table, and Charlotte accepts the offer. As they walk into the kitchen, Olivia says, "My goodness Charlotte. The food was fantastic. You are an amazing cook." Drew quickly yells, "Yes she is. My lady can burn. They all laugh together, at him gushing over his wife. As she replies, "Thank you honey." He responds, "You're welcome."

As they walk away, Charlotte says, "You two behave while we're gone." Fitz responds, "Always." When they enter the kitchen, Charlotte says, "Thanks for the compliment girl. I love to cook, so I guess it kind of comes natural."

Olivia smiles, as she responds, "It certainly is your calling. I love to cook too. It's my sanctuary at times. When I'm stressed. I bake." Charlotte grins, as she responds, "Yes. I can relate. My mom does the same thing." The ladies share a laugh, as they straighten up the kitchen, and make more small talk.

While the ladies talk in the kitchen, Fitz asks, "So, what do you think of Liv?" Drew responds, "What's not to like bro. She's fabulous. You picked a good one." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, I did. She's definitely something else." Drew sees his friend's joy, and doesn't want to be a wet blanket. But he asks, "Have you told her about Mellie?" Fitz sips the last of his coffee, as he says, "Yeah. Actually I have. She knows about the whole sordid mess. And, not once did she judge me."

Drew nods as he says, "That's good. It definitely appears like you two are genuine man. She's really into you. So, I'm glad you told her about your past relationship. Has Mellie called you yet?" Fitz sighs as he says, "Yes. She called. But, I haven't talked to her yet."

Drew responds, "Fitz, you've got to find out what she wants." Fitz replies, "I know. Liv said the same thing." Drew's eyebrows raise, as he asks, "You told her that Mellie called you?" He responds, "She actually saw my phone, when she called, and asked me about the call. Since she already knew she was my ex. She wanted to know why she was calling me."

Drew nods as he asks, "And she encouraged you to call her huh?" Fitz replies, "Yes, she explained how not calling her, would just push the issue to happen later, when we could resolve it right now. She wants me to be free and clear of her, and I can't deny I want the same thing." Drew smiles as he says, "Sounds to me, like she wants to clear the decks. For a future with you. Are you ready for that?"

Fitz smiles as he says, "With her? Absolutely. Drew, I'm going to marry her." Drew sits back, as he looks at his friend, and says, "Wow. That's a bold statement man." Fitz responds, "Yeah, but it's a true one. I love her, and I know she loves me. So, when the time is right. I am going to put a ring on her finger."

Drew is impressed with his conviction, and his open admission of love for her. He says, "I'm happy for you Fitz. I can see you two are certainly a great couple. Just don't rush it okay?" Fitz responds, "I won't man. We have a lot to work out, before we make the plunge. But, I know she's the one." Understanding his friend's feelings about Olivia, he says, "Well, you certainly have my blessing. How's her family feel about you two?"

Fitz replies, "Her brother is warming up to me. He gave me his approval of us dating a little earlier today. Her best friend; who's engaged to her brother seems to like me, and her friends seem to be cool with us being together. I haven't met her extended family yet. But, I'm sure I will." Drew nods as he says, "Sounds good man. Have you dropped the news on your family yet?" Fitz laughs as he says, "Well obviously Karan knows. But, Tim and my parents don't. I plan on rectifying that soon though."

Drew replies, "Good. I'm sure your family is going to love her. She's already won over Karan, and that's half the battle." Fitz nods as he says, "True, she and mom can be tough." Drew laughs as he says, "Tell me about it. I remember how much they liked Mellie." Fitz shakes his head, as he says, "That was a disaster." Drew replies, "Yeah, an epic one, and they didn't even know your history with her."

Fitz laughs with him, remembering how displeased, his mother and sister were, with Mellie. That really should've been a red flag for him, but by that point. He was too invested in the relationship, and couldn't see the reality of them not being the best fit.

The night is very pleasant. Before they head home. Olivia goes to the bathroom, and on her way back to the living room. Charlotte, comes out of the kitchen, and says, "Hey, Olivia. I know you two are about to leave. But, I wanted to apologize to you, for giving Mellie, Fitz's number. Having met you, and seeing you with him. I feel awful about it."

Olivia appreciates her apology, and says, "Thank you Charlotte. But, really it's okay. You had no way of knowing about Fitz and I getting together. Until a few days ago, I don't think either one of us saw us being together this quickly."

Charlotte nods as she says, "Yeah, but when I think about it. She was a terrible fit for him, and I really should've declined giving her the number. So, it compels me to say, don't let her cause trouble for you two. I've never seen Fitz smile this much, in the years I've known him. And according to Drew, he's the happiest he's ever seen him too."

Olivia acknowledges her vote of assurance and support for them, and she says, "Thank you very much Charlotte. It's humbling to hear you say that to me. Because, I feel the same way about him, I love him very much."

Charlotte grins as she says, "Wow, you two are dropping the L word and everything. Absolutely perfect. Keep up the good work my dear." Olivia responds, "I will." They share a smile, and Charlotte leads her back out to the living room, where Fitz and Drew are still sitting and talking.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, Olivia and Fitz leave, and they head to her house. The ride is quiet at first, as they listen to Anthony Hamilton, and Maxwell. He breaks the silence, as he asks, "Did you have a good time tonight Liv?" She smiles as she responds, "Yes. I had a great time Fitz. They are quite a couple."

Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, they are great." She smiles as she says, "I can see why you like being around them. They are so positive, and loving." Fitz replies, "Yeah, they are. And they both like you a lot; Especially Charlotte."


	85. Chapter 85

Olivia smiles as she says, "Awe. I'm glad. I like her too. She's a sweetheart. She even apologized to me for giving Mellie your number."

Fitz says, "Did she? That was nice of her. Drew mentioned, she felt bad about it." Olivia says, "Yeah, she told me that too. But, I told her all was forgiven. I'm actually kind of glad she gave it to her."

Fitz asks, "Really? Why?" She says, "Because this way, you get to handle her on your terms, without her popping up later, with another excuse to contact you." Fitz nods as he says, "Good point. And I plan to take care of that, as soon as possible Liv. I just haven't had a chance, with everything going on. But I will. I promise."

He takes her hand as he drives, and she smiles at him, as she says, "I know you will baby. I trust you to handle it." He looks over at her, as he drives, and he kisses her hand.

She looks back over at him, with a smile, as they turn onto her street. When they make it inside, they head up to bed, after locking up the house. He masters the lock code, setting it by memory, as she removes her shoes, and carries them in her hand up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, he takes her into his arms, and they share a sweet kiss. When the kiss breaks, she asks, "What was that for?" He smiles as he replies, "Because I love you." She grins as she says, "I love you too." He pecks her lips, and says, "Be back in a flash." She nods as she replies, "I'll be waiting."

They part ways, to undress, and prepare for bed. As she starts her bed time routine, removing her make-up, and slipping into her bed clothes. She thinks about how great this evening has been. Time with good friends and family as a couple, is the best time, she thinks to herself.

As she starts brushing her teeth. Fitz comes in behind her, and stands next to her, at the sink, preparing to do the same. She adores their similar night routine, and she can't help but smile, as he puts his toothbrush, and other hygiene goods on the counter top.

Because she's in wonderment, about sharing her space with him. He manages to finish brushing his teeth and organizing the counter top; before she finishes brushing her teeth. She falls out of her haze, as he swats her on the butt, as he walks by, and says, "Come on slow poke."

She giggles, and finishes up. When she walks out of her bathroom, and she sees him in her bed, shirtless, taking off his watch, and plugging up his cell phone, to charge. She grins.

He looks up at her, and says, "What's the grin for?" She turns off the light, and walks over to her side of the bed, as she climbs into the bed, and says, "Because I love having you here, in my bed, and I love you." He pulls her into his arms, and they share a sweet kiss, as he says, "I love being here with you too baby, and I love you too."

They share a sweet kiss, and he holds her afterwards in his arms. As they lye in bed, he says, "Today was a good day." She smiles as she says, "Yes, it was. Are you ready for tomorrow?" He responds, "Yeah. Are you?" She sighs as she says, "Yes. I'm very ready for that. I just want to go to work, and come home. No undue drama." Fitz nods as he says, "I know baby. It's almost over. As crazy as it's gotten. It's about to come to an end." She takes a breath, as he snuggles up to her, and they get comfortable. She yawns as she says, No more shop talk." He agrees, as he says, "Night beautiful." She smiles, as she says, "Night handsome." He kisses her on her neck, and they drift off to sleep.

The morning starts well; after their very enjoyable, and active morning calisthenics. Afterwards, Olivia and Fitz shower, dress, and manage to eat breakfast together before heading out the door, to work. They climb into his SUV, listening to talk radio, as they drive into work, and they recap their plans for the day. As they get closer to the courthouse; Fitz says, "Babe. Don't be mad at me."

She looks at him with confusion, in her eyes, as she asks, "What are you talking about? Why would I be mad at you?" As they enter the parking garage. He says, "I asked Officer Baker to be your guard for the day."

Olivia is annoyed, and wants to hit him. But, he's driving. As he pulls into his designated spot, she can see Officer Baker, standing by the door. She says, "Fitz. Why did you do that? We just talked about the plan for today." He sighs as he says, "I know baby. And it's a good plan. But, this is better. Because I won't be worried about you when you're walking the halls of the courthouse."

Olivia says, "Babe. I'm not going to be roaming all over the place aimlessly. I will be fine." He understands her anger, but says, "Liv. Can you please just do this for me? I will be in session all day, and there's no way I will be able to focus. If I'm worried about your safety." She sees the pleading in his eyes, and that outweighs her annoyance with him.

He sees her relenting, as she says, "Okay Fitz." He smiles as he says, "Thank you baby. I just need you to do this, until this thing is over." She nods as she says, "Okay." He leans over and they share a kiss, as they exchange I love you's; before exiting the car. As she gets out; she sees his phone, sitting on the console. So she grabs it for him.

As they approach the door, she slips the phone in her pocket, to grab her swipe card. But, the door opens, and Officer Baker steps out smiling, as he nods at them approaching, as he says, "Good morning Judge Grant. Good morning Ms. Pope."

They both smile and greet him too. Both of them can't help but feel like the officer gave Fitz a nod of approval, when he saw them walking toward him, holding hands.

When they get inside the building; Fitz gives her a quick kiss, and they part ways, as he goes to his chambers, and Olivia heads to her office, to prepare for the allocution in a few hours.

She makes her way to her office, with Officer Baker in step with her. As they walk, she asks if he could try to be as inconspicuous as possible. She doesn't want to bring attention to the fact, he's with her.

He understands her request, and they agree he will wait in the lobby of her building, instead of in her office, while she's working this morning. But will be with her, when she goes back over to the courthouse.

Happy she was able to strike a deal with him; when they arrive at her office building, she heads to her office. As always, she's one of the first ones to arrive; other than her assistant, Margo.


	86. Chapter 86

As Olivia rounds the corner, walking into the common area of the office. She sees Margo sitting at her desk, and says, "Good morning Margo." Margo replies, "Morning Liv. I'll have your coffee in a minute. I just got in."

Olivia smiles as she responds, "No worries Margo. I understand. I actually don't need coffee this morning. I had some already." Margo looks at her, and sees the glow in her eyes. As she says, "Wow, you must have had an amazing weekend." Olivia grins, as she says, "Yes. I did. But why do you say that?"

Margo says, "You're glowing." Olivia responds, "Oh. Well, I don't know about that. But, again I did have a restful weekend. How was yours?" Margo replies, "It was good. I was able to get some rest, and have some adult fun too, which is always good." She and Olivia laugh in agreement, as Olivia's cell phone rings.

Olivia grabs her phone out of her pocket, and she realizes, Fitz's phone is still in her other jacket pocket. She sighs as she says, "Damn, I have his phone." Margo says, "I do that to my boyfriend all the time." Olivia smiles at her story, and thinks of how good it feels to have a special someone, to make the mistake with.

Looking at her phone, she sees it's Harrison. And says, "Well, I'd better let him know I have it. But first, let me take this call from my brother." Margo nods as she says, "Okay Liv. Let me know if you change your mind about the coffee." Olivia nods as she answers the phone, and she says, "Hello brother. How are you?"

Harrison responds, "Liv, are you at work?" Olivia hears the rush in his voice, and says, "Yes. I'm in my office. What's wrong?" Harrison responds, "We got the Intel back on Jake, and it's unbelievable." Olivia now feels anxious as she says, "What is it?" Harrison, filled with concern, asks, "Are you there alone?" His avoidance of answering her question, along with the apparent concern, in his tone is working her nerves. But she answers him, as she says, "No. Margo is here. Why can't you tell me what's wrong H?"

Harrison knows telling her what's going on, is unavoidable. So he says, "Liv, Natalie English was found unresponsive in her cell this morning, and the last person to visit with her was Jake! She's on her way to the hospital, but they don't know if she's going to make it."

Olivia clasps her hand over her mouth, as she says, "Oh my God!" Hearing the fear in her voice, Harrison says, "Liv, listen to me. You're going to be okay. We have eyes on him, so you're not in danger. But, me and Huck are on our way to your office. We'll be there in like 10 minutes, Okay?"

Olivia hears him, but she's still consumed with concern, as she responds, Okay H. Hurry." Harrison replies, "I will sis." The call ends, and initially. Olivia isn't sure of what to do or say. She freezes, as her thoughts go to Natalie. She thinks of their previous interaction, when she kept asking for Jake. She kept saying how he promised her he'd fix this.

She's shaken from her thoughts, as she hears footsteps coming down the hall. Great fear, overcomes her. She swallows hard; at the anticipation of the footsteps approaching her office.

Realizing, Margo could be in danger. Olivia goes to her door, and walks out into the hall. She sees Officer Baker. She's never been so relieved in her life. He sees the look on her face, and he knows she's about to scold him for breaking their agreement. So before she can say anything, he says, "Ms. Pope, I know what we agreed to. But, I feel like it's best if I'm closer to you. I'll sit out here if you like though."

Olivia takes a breath; she could hug him. But she doesn't. She simply smiles as she says, "That will be just fine Officer Baker. Margo, can you get Officer Baker some coffee? He's going to be with me today." Margo says, "Sure thing Liv." The officer is surprised at her response, but he's grateful. She's allowing him to do his job.

Feeling a huge relief in the moment, and feeling kind of silly. Since Harrison told her she wasn't in any danger. Olivia goes back into her office, closing the door, as she takes a deep breath. After taking a seat, she realizes she still has Fitz's phone. She figures she'll get it to him later today.

As she sits at her desk; hoping for the best for Natalie, and the baby. There's a knock on her door, and she yells, "Come in." The door swings open, and Huck and Harrison come inside, like they are on fire.

They see the officer, and Huck asks, "Who sent the officer?" Olivia responds, "Fitz got me a detail. So he wouldn't worry about me while he's in session." Harrison nods as he says, "Oh okay. Well, with what happened to Natalie; that may not be a bad idea."

Olivia asks, "My God, are you sure he's responsible for what happened to her?" Huck says, "It sure looks that way Liv. But, until they speak with her, or he confesses. Nobody can say for certain what happened. I got word on the way over, from a cop buddy of mine, they just picked Jake up for questioning."

Olivia responds, "Wow, I can't believe he's being implicated in Natalie's assault." Harrison says, "I know. According to reports, she's being treated at the hospital now. But, as far as if she regains consciousness, that's up for debate."

Olivia replies, "I hope she and the baby pull through." Harrison response, "Damn, she's pregnant. That's even worse. What a fucking coward. I hope they nail his ass. If not for her assault. They'll definitely get his ass for his sex trade antics." Olivia is shocked by his comment, as she asks, "What sex trade antics?"

Huck responds, "In short, Jake was trading legal representation for sexual favors to some of his female clients." Olivia replies, "What?" Harrison says, "Right. That's why the numbers didn't add up, when his books were audited. He was double billing the clients that could pay, to offset the work he was doing for the clients he didn't charge monetarily."

Olivia says, "So, how does Natalie fit into this?" Harrison responds, "We believe Natalie was one of his victims, and what's worse. We believe he tried to kill her because she wanted to confess." Olivia asks, "How do you know this?"

Harrison replies, "One of my clients, was in lock up last night. She called me this morning asking if she could get a deal, if she had the goods on a crooked defense attorney who was banging his clients, and promising legal favors. I asked her the name of the attorney and the client, and the floodgates opened."

Huck responds, "That's an understatement. After talking to a host of his female clients, some incarcerated and some that aren't. Fourteen of them are willing to talk so far Liv. We've got him!" Harrison says, "He's right Liv; I've already heard from a contact in sex crimes, he says it's bananas over there right now. So, even if they can't hold him on Natalie's assault. He's definitely being held for the complaints made by these women."


	87. Chapter 87

Olivia disgustedly says, "That's a rape count for every inmate he had sex with, and a prostitution count, for every one he promised legal services to, as a result of a sex act." Huck says, "He's a fucking predator." They both agree with him.

Olivia sits back in her chair in awe, of what she's hearing. She feels guilty now. Because she thinks she should've listened better to Natalie. She says, "Damn him. That son of a bitch! He promised that girl she'd get a walk. That's why she was so upset about me getting those phone records. That's why she kept saying, he promised he'd fix this for her."

Harrison responds, "That's what she kept saying last night too, when she was talking to my client. It also has to be why he wanted to take you down Liv. She probably threatened to tell the truth, when it became obvious she was looking at real jail time."

Huck says, "It makes sense; she threatens to spill the beans, and he ends up going to prison. He thought if he could find something on you, and discredit you somehow. He could at least get a stay, until he found a more permanent way to fix this."

Olivia replies, "This is crazy guys. I just can't believe it. Fitz is going to flip when he hears this." Suddenly, there's a knock on her door, and she says, "Come in." The door opens, and in steps Fitz and Abby, still in their robes.

Fitz rushes over to Liv, with great concern in his eyes, as he asks, "Are you okay? We just heard about Jake." Liv stands as he hugs her, and she says, "Yes. I'm okay." Harrison says, "I thought both of you were in session." Abby replies, "Are you kidding. We called recess as soon as we heard about what happened. It's all over the courthouse." Huck says, "I guess it pays to be the jurist in these moments." They all nod in agreement with his statement.

Fitz is relieved that Olivia is okay. He looks down at her, as she looks up at him, and she says, "I have your phone." He smiles at her as he says, "You think I care about that phone?" She shrugs her shoulders, as she smiles at him, and he hugs her again, as they share a sweet kiss."

Harrison responds, "Hey now. Let's cut all the smooching." They all laugh at his discomfort, and Abby kisses him on the cheek, making him smile. With the mood lighting up; Abby asks, "Huck, where's Quinn?" He replies,  
"She's at the hospital, waiting to see if she can get in to talk to Natalie, or get any information about her condition."

Olivia says, "Let me know when you hear anything about her recovery Huck." He nods as he says, "Sure thing Liv. I'm going to head over there now." Harrison says, "Thanks again Huck. I appreciate you helping us on this." Huck replies, "No problem man. Let's just hope it all plays out the way it should, and that animal is off the streets." They all agree, and say good-bye to him, on his way out.

After Huck leaves, Harrison and Olivia fill Fitz and Abby in on the possible charges Jake will be facing, regarding his illegal bartering actions for legal services and promises made to clients.

Both Fitz and Abby are disgusted by what they learn, and can't begin to speak on the matter, without swearing. Both Harrison and Olivia agree with him. It can't get much lower than this, when it comes to depraved actions. But, they all agree, it's good that he's potentially going to be behind bars, for a very long time.

As they chat for a while; the group is feeling things are much safer now. So, everyone agrees to leave Liv's office, and get back to work. But not before making dinner arrangements for this evening, to watch the playoff game tonight, at Olivia's house.

After everything is confirmed, Fitz gives Olivia a kiss, once more, and he, Abby, and Harrison leave. Olivia walks them out, and she sees all of the staff are now at their desks working. She takes a breath, and smiles, thinking her life is back to normal. She watches as Fitz leaves, he dismisses Officer Baker, much to Olivia's delight.

Since the allocution is canceled, she has down time in her schedule. When she goes to have a seat, she feels Fitz's phone in her pocket. So she decides to take it to him. She steps out of her office, and heads over to the courthouse.

When she arrives at his office, she sees his secretary Miranda, who's on the phone. Miranda smiles at her, as she gives her a signal, telling her she'll be with her in a moment.

Olivia patiently waits, as she concludes her call. When she hangs up the phone. She says, "Hello Olivia, Judge Grant is in session at the moment. Is there something I can do for you?" Olivia responds, "Oh no. I'm sorry I forgot. What court room is he in?" Miranda looks at the schedule, as she replies, "He's in 234a." Olivia responds, "Okay, thanks Miranda. Have a great day." She nods as she says, "Thanks, you do the same."

Olivia walks out of his office, and decides to watch her man in action. She walks into the courtroom, slipping in just as the jury is filling the jury box. As she enters the room, she doesn't see him on the bench. She still navigates her way to an open seat, as she hears, "All rise. Entering the honorable Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

When she finds her seat; she stands, along with others in the galley. She takes note of his entry, as he walks to his seat. He looks unbelievably handsome in his robe. By the whispers of the ladies around her, she can tell they think he looks pretty damn good too.

When he's seated; the bailiff says, "You may all be seated." Fitz looks up, and calls the session to order. As he speaks, he sees Olivia sitting in the galley, and it takes everything in him, not to smile.

But he manages to contain himself, somewhat; as he tries to refocus on the task at hand, instead of staring at her, as she smiles at him. Avoiding getting wrapped up in her smile; he clears his throat, and sits back in his seat.

He looks out over the courtroom, as he says, "The record will show the presence of the jury, the defendant, and all council. Ladies and gentleman, I understand you've reached a verdict, and the verdict form has been handed to the bailiff. Please come forward."

The bailiff, hands the verdict to Fitz, and he reads the form. After reading the verdict form; he hands the verdict form back to the bailiff, as he says, "At the reading of the verdict. I ask that everyone remain quiet. So that the entire verdict can be read, and we maintain order. If there's anyone who doesn't feel, he or she, can abide by that request. Please see fit to excuse yourselves now. Understand, all violators of this request, are subject to being held in contempt of court."


	88. Chapter 88

Olivia watches as the courtroom remains quiet, as everyone braces themselves for the verdict in the case. Fitz continues as he says, "The court will read, and record the verdict."

The bailiff passes the form back to the foreperson of the jury, and she stands up, to read the verdict. Olivia watches the mood of the courtroom shift, the tension could be cut with a knife. She sees the victim's family, sitting together holding hands, and she instantly feels transported back to the moment, the guilty verdict was read for the man responsible for her parents' death.

Olivia is snapped from her mind, as she hears the jury foreperson speak. She says, "In the matter of the State of Georgia vs Jacob Ralston, verdict count 1. We the jury duty empaneled and sworn, in the above entitled action, under oath find the defendant, Jacob Ralston, guilty of felony murder. In count two of the verdict, we the jury find the defendant guilty of aggravated arson."

When the verdict is read, all you hear is the cries of the victim's family. Along with some grumbling from some of the galley attendees. Fitz closes out the session, as he says, "This is your verdict, so say you one and all." After a polling of the jury; Fitz advises, "The next half of this trial continues tomorrow. The rules of sequestering still apply. Do not speak about this case to anyone, and do not view any media about this case. Do you have any questions?" The silence, indicates no concerns, and the jury is dismissed.

Once the jury leaves; the session is adjourned, and Fitz leaves the bench. When he's gone. The galley is dismissed as well, and Olivia goes to his office, to meet with him. As she nears his office, she's conflicted. She knows this was a hard case to listen to, despite the guilty verdict.

When she gets to his office; Miranda says, "He's expecting you. Go ahead inside." Olivia walks into his chambers, knocking as she enters, and she hears him say, "Come in." When inside, she sees he's sitting down at his desk.

He looks up and sees her, and smiles instantly. She smiles in return, as she walks over to him, and he reaches out for her. Instinctively, she climbs into his lap, as she says, "I bought you back your phone." He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you baby." She gives him a sweet kiss, as she says, "You're welcome love."

She lays her head on his shoulder, as she sits in his lap, and they take a breath together, as she says, "That was a hard one." He kisses her forehead, as he holds her in his arms, and he says, "Yes. It was. But, at least the state got a guilty verdict. It doesn't bring back Mr. Fowler, but it does give some closure to the family, having the guilty party brought to justice."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. It does help babe. I agree with you. To some extent, it reminds you that your loved ones mattered to more than just your family." Fitz feels her body tension shift, and he asks a question, he's never asked her before. He asks, "When you are sitting in court, right before a verdict. Does it ever trigger your memory of your family going through that process?"

She sits up, and looks at him, as she says, "Yes. Every time. Every time I hear a verdict read. It takes me back to that moment." He touches her face, as he says, "I'm sorry baby." She sees the kindness and the care in his eyes, and it makes her feel oh so loved, as she says, "Thank you honey. I appreciate that. But, what keeps me going is knowing that I can get justice for other families. Just like my family got justice." He is impressed with her bravery and strength, and she is enamored with his genuine care for her. They share a kiss, and she sits in his lap, in silence, as they settle in the moment together.

After sitting together for several minutes, they begin to talk, and they realize, the day is not quite over. She still has to meet with Sally. She tells him about the situation, and he agrees with her. It's definitely a babysitting job. But he reminds her, that a win, in a high profile case like this one. Would definitely help her resume. She knows he's right, and that's why she has decided to take the case as a second chair.

As they talk, she gets a text from Harrison, confirming their lunch date. She agrees to it, and sees she needs to leave now. If she's going to be on time. So she says, "Hey, I have to go. I have lunch with my brother."

Fitz responds, "Okay. I'll walk you out. I have a meeting to get to myself." He walks her out, and when they get to the stairs; he looks around, and he gives her a sweet peck, good-bye, which makes her giggle. They part ways, and she goes to meet her brother for lunch.

Over lunch she and Harrison talk more about the Jake situation, and unfortunately, there's no new news on Natalie. Other than the pressing matters of the day. They have a relaxing chat, and enjoy their meal. But before they end their lunch time. Harrison says, "So, when were you going to tell me you and Fitz were so serious?"

Olivia smiles as she finishes her iced tea, and she says, "I don't know H. I guess I didn't think to bring it up. Because it seemed obvious. Besides, you already gave him your blessing. So what difference does it make?" He responds, "No. I didn't give him my blessing. I told him that he needs to be sure to do well by you. We'll have to see about anything more serious. He's moving too fast with wedding talk."

Olivia almost falls over, as she says, "Wedding talk?" He responds, "Yeah, he said he was going to marry you. Not soon or anything. But, he said it." Olivia sits back in her seat, and she takes in his words. All she can do is smile.

Harrison notices her smile, and asks, "What's the goofy look about Liv?" She laughs as she says, "What do you think it's about H? You just told me, the man I love told you he's going to marry me."

When he hears her say it back to him, and he sees the happiness in her eyes, as well as the depth of the smile on her face. He says, "Damn, you're in love with him, huh Liv?"

Olivia covers her mouth with her hand, as she says, "Yes. I am." Despite him seeing how well they mesh, and even hearing Fitz talk about marrying her. It's not until now, it syncs in.


	89. Chapter 89

She sees the realization on his face, and she asks, "What are you thinking H?" He falls back into reality, as he says, "I'm thinking, I am happy for you sis, and he'd better do right by you. Judge or not. I'll kick his ass if he hurts you." She smiles as she says, "Thank you brother." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome sis." Thinking he may have told her more than she should've known, about their conversation. He asks, "Have you two talked about marriage?" Olivia responds, "Yeah, we have. Why?" Harrison responds, "Because you seem so happy when I mentioned it to you, as if it was the first time you heard he wanted to marry you."

Olivia smiles as she says, "The reason it makes me happy to hear it from you H. Is because he told you, he wanted to marry me. Which means, he wanted you to know how much he loves me. Your opinion of who I marry means a lot to me, and if he came to you, and you gave your blessing for us to date, and he mentioned marriage, and you didn't shut him down, means you also see he's a good man. It also means he respects you enough to know, your opinion matters. So, it makes me happy to know the two men I love, are getting along and have great respect for each other.

Hearing her explanation helps him understand her mindset, and her happiness. But, looking at the time; they both have to get back to work. Harrison says, "Well, I hope it all works out sis. In the meantime, I've got my eyes open."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I know you do, and I appreciate you." They share a smile, as Harrison pays the tab, and they walk back across the street to the courthouse. Olivia going to her office next door, and Harrison heading to court.

A half hour later, Olivia is sitting at her desk, preparing to meet with Sally and Bella, about the Weller case. After grabbing her file, she walks out the door, and she's stopped by Margo.

She says, "Hey Liv. I have a Stephen, holding for you." She responds, "Tell him I'm not available Margo." Margo responds, "He's called four times today Liv." Olivia's curiosity gets to her, as she says, "Send the call to my office. And tell Sally, I'll be with her in a moment."

She walks into her office, and picks up the phone. She answers, "Hello Stephen, what's going on?" Stephen hears some annoyance in her voice. But still he says, "I was calling to check on you. I heard your friend Jake was arrested today. It's all over the courthouse. So, I wanted to let you know I'm here. If you need to talk."

Olivia shakes her head; she can't believe the guys were right. He really is trying to play the savior. She takes a breath, and says, "That's a kind gesture Stephen. But no, I'm good. So, you be well okay?"

Her words catch him off guard, he didn't expect her response. He urgently asks, "Hold on, what's the rush? You don't have time for a friend, who's concerned about you?"

Olivia wants to bust his bubble, and tell him she knows about his little ploy. But instead, she answers him directly, as she says, "The rush; as you call it. Is me being at work, and busy doing my job. Which doesn't include taking personal calls. Hence me needing to get off this call."

Despite her being direct with him, he calmly and falsely empathetically says, "Liv, I understand you're working. I just wanted to be there for you, as a friend. I figured you could use a shoulder to lean on. That's all. I didn't mean to upset you." Fed up with his bull, she says, "Stephen, let's cut the games. You're no victim, and I'm not playing your games. The fact is; I have a great group of friends, and a very special man in my life, who are more than capable of taking care of me. Therefore, I don't require you to check on me. I am absolutely fine. Okay."

There's silence for a few seconds, before he asks, "How long have you been dating this guy?" Olivia shakes her head, as she replies, "You've got to be kidding. That's none of your business." He mockingly lashes out, as he says, "You're a fucking ingrate. You know that!"

Annoyed and interested to see if he's about to admit his desperate ploy; she says, "How am I an ingrate Stephen? What have you done for me to be grateful for?" Realizing he can't confess to his actions, he says, "You wouldn't understand. Even if I explained it to you."

Olivia pushes the envelope further, and insults him in the process, as she says, "So, I'm incapable of understanding how you helped me. But yet, which one of us graduated at the top of their class in law school, with honors, and passed the bar the first time? Not on their 4th try, with two study groups, a wing, and a prayer."

Her words don't escape him, they hit him hard as he says, "You know what Liv. Fuck you! I'm still a better attorney than you, with or without your little tricks. Half that shit is bush league antics, and you only get away with it. Because you're a woman, and you're attractive. Trust me, your tight ass, in those fitted suits, along with affirmative action, have got you more wins than your alleged skill ever could."

She hears his words, but she hears his jealousy, and hurt feelings more. His response is based on his conversation with Jake, as well as him attempting to use information she told him, about her and Edison's conversations. In an effort to hurt her. But little does he know, she's beyond that now.

The silence he hears initially, breaks, as she says, "Bravo Stephen; bravo, for showing just how petty, ignorant, vile, and disgusting you can be as a person, when you don't get what you want."

In this moment, he realizes he went too far, and he says, "Liv, I.." But she cuts him off, as she mockingly laughs at him, as she says, Nope. You said what you meant. So let me say what I mean. I want to thank you, for validating why I dumped your punk ass in the first place.

Now, while your poorly executed attempt of getting back into my bed, has been entertaining. I must admit; I need to get back to work. One of us has cases to win. But let me be clear Stephen; we are not friends. So please do us both a favor, and stop calling me as if that's the case. Have a nice life, asshole."

She ends the call, and takes a breath. She has a sense of relief, having put that situation to bed. She's hopeful this is the last she hears of him. Because she's said her peace. As she settles in the moment, she smiles to herself. She's proud of herself for not allowing his words to negatively affect her, and she was able to dismiss his reply, for what it was.

Which was his attempt to hurt her for blowing him off. She shakes off the conversation, as she thinks; petty, desperate, bastard. She takes a breath, clearing her head, as she pushes that to the back of her mind.


	90. Chapter 90

She then hears a knock on her door. She turns to open it, and sees it's Bella. She says, "Hello Bella." Bella smiles as she says, "Hey Liv. Are you ready for our meeting?"

Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes mam. I was just on my way." Olivia grabs her tablet, and they both walk over to Sally's office to get the ball rolling on the Weller case.

Their session is productive, and at the end of it. Olivia sees some promise in working with Bella. But, her main concern is the evidence they have to work with. She wouldn't have pulled the trigger this quickly, on an arrest yet. What they have is very thin, and barely meets the standards for an arrest on these charges. But, what's done is done. There's no turning back now. So, they'll now have to wait to see what unfolds forensically, to move toward getting a conviction.

When the session ends, Bella says, "Olivia, thanks again for being a team player here. I really appreciate it." Olivia smiles at her as she says, "You're welcome Bella, we're all on the same team here." Sally and Bella both nod, as Sally says, "Agreed Liv. Have you heard any news on Natalie English?" Olivia takes a breath, as she says, "No, last I heard. She was stable. But still unconscious."

Bella says, "That's just awful. I can't believe Jake was involved in this." Sally responds, "You dated him too, right Liv?" Olivia quickly responds, "No. We didn't date. We were colleagues who worked for the same firm, early in our careers, before I changed sides." Sally says, "Oh. My mistake. Nonetheless, it's frightening to know someone you worked with, could be capable of doing such a thing."

Olivia nods as she says, "Well, the one thing I've learned, in my years of trying cases. Is that anybody, is capable of anything under the right circumstances. Hence, this Weller case." Both of the ladies have to agree with her.

Their conversation ends, as Sally's phone rings. Olivia and Bella both excuse themselves, as she takes the call, and Bella and Olivia make plans to meet again, to discuss the layout of the case, before pretrial motions.

After making some small talk with her staff, and everybody still buzzing about the Jake fiasco. Olivia discreetly dismisses herself from the conversation, and goes back to her office preparing to leave for the day.

All she can think about right now, is relaxing with her man. As she gathers her things. She realizes they have plans to watch the game with Abby and Harrison, and right now she'd rather do anything. But think about leaving her house once she's home.

Her thoughts are broken by her cell phone ringing. She answers, "Hello love. I was just thinking about you." He smiles as he responds, "All good things I hope." She laughs as she says, "Always. Are you ready to go?" He smiles as he responds, "Yes. Very much so. In fact; if you look out the window. I'm right out front."

She looks out the window, and sees him sitting in the bus lane. She grins as she grabs her belongings, and she walks to the elevator as she asks, "Babe, you're in the bus lane, with your flashers on. What happened to being discreet, while at work?"

He honestly didn't even think about how the situation looked before he did it. All he can do is laugh as he jokingly says, "Discretion is overrated." She laughs in response, as she says, "Okay. I'll see you in a minute."

When she arrives at the car, she climbs in, and she looks relieved to be off work. He can relate to her feeling; it's been a long day. They share a quick kiss, and he drives off. As he drives, he cranks up the music, and she melts into the seat, as he plays Bass nectar's, Time stretch.

He sees her relaxing, and lets her be. He needs the break, as badly as she does. Bass head and Here we go, also by Bass nectar, round out the rotation, as they make their way home.

After arriving home, and relaxing for a few hours, taking a bath together and sharing a glass of wine, which leads into some quality love time. They catch their second wind, and they decide to carry out their plans to go to Abby and Harrison's to watch the game, and hang out.

Their evening is a success. While Harrison, Huck, and Fitz watch the Cavs and Pistons game; Olivia, Quinn, and Abby drink wine, eat pizza, and decompress. When they arrive, Quinn tells everybody Natalie is still stable, no word yet on when or if she will wake up.

While alone, Olivia tells Quinn and Abby about her face off call with Stephen. When she finishes, Abby says, "What a fucking bastard!" Quinn responds, "Agreed. I can't believe I ever considered him a friend. Why do men do shit like that? Why do they always pull the sex card, when they get their feelings hurt?"

Abby sighs as she says, "That's easy; it's good old fashioned insecurity and mind games all wrapped in one. They see us and desire us sexually, which stimulates them physically. Then when we show intelligence, we stimulate them mentally. But, when we don't give in to them, they fall back on our sexual ability, to shame us for it. Because they're insecure about being rejected. So now they want you to be insecure too. That's why he said all that shit to Liv. He wanted to break her confidence, make her doubt herself. All because she didn't want his non orgasm delivering ass!" Olivia rides the momentum of her wave of emotion, as she says, "Preach sister! He couldn't find the G spot if he had a damn flashlight and mapquest."

They all break out into laughter, as Quinn says, "Well damn. Okay, y'all both are cut off. Put the wine glasses down." The ladies continue to laugh, as Abby says, "I'm serious girls. You know I'm right."

They both nod in agreement with her, she's spot on. As the moment settles, Olivia says, "We obviously agree with you Abs. But, I honestly think this situation just proves that sex, as a priority, is just different for men, than it is for women. Men will say anything or do anything for the panties. While, women yes, we can be as manipulative or covert as the best of them, to get what we want. But, we generally don't make it a habit of lying to get the drawers. Maybe for the money, and the high life. Or even what we believe is love, which normally turns out to be desperation or obsession. But not just for sex."

Quinn responds, "That's the truth. But sometimes I wish I thought more like men. Even when it comes to sex; they're so damn practical, and it seems simpler." Abby quickly says, "Well, consider yourself lucky to think like a woman, and be a woman Quinn. Because when you start thinking that practically, you end up like Jodi Arias."


	91. Chapter 91

Olivia says, "Damn, that's a good point Abs. Girlfriend figured taking him out was the only option." Quinn nods as she says, "Exactly, a clear and practical decision indeed." The ladies cling their glasses, and continue to chat, and sip their wine.

As they continue to relax and chat; Olivia shares her story with the ladies about how close she and Fitz have gotten. Beaming as she explains, they've traded I love you's. Quinn claps and grins as she says, "Yay, Livy. That's great!" Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Quinn, I agree. It is great. I can't believe how comfortable I feel in our relationship. It feels so right."

Abby responds, "Livy, I am so proud of you, for just letting go and letting love take ahold. What pushed you over the edge? You were very uncertain, of what to do last time we talked."

Olivia takes a breath, as she explains it was the honesty of the moment, coupled with her taking her advice. She tells them how he confidently admitted his love for her, without embarrassment, or fear, and how seeing him stand bravely vulnerable in front of her, and how he accepted her vulnerability, making her feel loved unconditionally. In that moment, she knew it was love, and she had to confess it. Just as he did. His courageous admission of love, gave her the courage to admit her feelings.

Quinn and Abby revel in her happiness, and the sparkle in her eyes, as she talks about their conversation, and how he loved her through her moment of tears, and didn't shame her. She also confesses how he always looks to make sure she's okay, and he does it simply because he cares. Quinn says, "Wow Liv. It sounds serious between you two. Do I hear wedding bells?"

Olivia grins as she says, "I hope so. We've talked a little about that, like about having kids, and how we want our lives to be in the future. H, told me earlier he mentioned he wanted to marry me. When they talked in the bathroom, at the theater." Abby replies, "Liv. You didn't tell me that!"

Quinn responds, "Abs, she's been a little busy as of late. Don't you think?" Abby laughs as she says, "True. True. My bad." Olivia laughs as she says, "It's cool. I was excited too when Harrison told me today, at lunch." Quinn asks, "So Liv. You were excited, but you weren't scared? Like maybe it's happening too fast."

Abby says, "Quinn, don't be a Debby Downer. Everybody doesn't know each other for years, and play hide the salami in secret like we did. Before finding love, or at least admitting it." They all chuckle at her comment, as Quinn says, "Good point Abs. I don't mean to down you at all Liv. I'm just curious. I know it's been rough for you to consider having a real relationship, since Edison, and of course Stephen."

Olivia says, "You're right Quinn, I have been struggling with the thought of having a real relationship with anyone, for a while. But, all I can tell you. Is what I believe my mother was trying to tell me, when we talked about love. She said, love happens when it happens, and it goes as fast or as far as it's supposed to go. So when it happens to you, hang on tight, and enjoy the ride, because it's not promised."

Quinn takes her hand, and says, "That's amazingly well said Liv. Your mom's words are always right on time girl." Liv has tears of joy in her eyes, as she says, "Tell me about it. Her words always help." The ladies all wipe their tears, as Abby says, "Girl. I am so damn proud of you. Give me a hug." They put down their glasses, and they have a group hug, to seal the moment.

Post hug, Quinn says, "If I didn't know better. I'd say we've been watching chick flicks." They grin, as Abby says, "Girl, our lives are chick flicks." Olivia responds, "Agreed."

Suddenly, Olivia remembers their night last night, and says, "Oh, I didn't tell you about us going to Fitz's friend's house for dinner. Them as a couple, and our conversation, was simply divine." Abby says, "Yeah, I forgot about that. How did that go?"

She proceeds to tell them about meeting Drew and his wife. Both Quinn and Abby adore the story of their relationship, and are happy to hear, she hit it off with them. They all know the importance of fitting in with friends and family.

Abby also comments on the genuineness of their conversation topics. She adds her own two cents in, about the racial divide in this country, and advises of some of her and Harrison's issues with people, including law enforcement.

Olivia nods as she recalls the time Harrison and Abby were pulled over, and the officer asked her, if she was okay. Suggesting that maybe she was being held captive by Harrison. However, that story had a comedic turn, when Harrison asked, "Are you asking her that because you're insulting my looks, or is it because of my race?"

The officer didn't know how to take Harrison's reply, but he seemed to change his tune, when he realized who her brother was. All of the ladies, sit with the conversation, taking in the seriousness of the matter, but also hopeful about the progression of race relations in our country.

Quinn finishes the conversation by saying, "All I know, is all of the people who claim to have integrity, and claim to want this country to get progressively better, had better vote in November, and better not vote for Trump."

Abby and Olivia raise their glasses, as they say, "Here, here, girlie!" They take a sip of wine, in agreement with her comment, and they continue to hang out, and relax together.

Abby instantly recalls, the confirmation packet she got from the travel agent, about their honeymoon. So, she gets it, so the ladies can see where she and Harrison will be honeymooning.

As they talk and peruse the brochures; Olivia and Quinn bask in Abby's smile, as she talks about the wedding, and they go over the final decorations for the wedding, as well as the flowers, and food. Olivia has never been happier for her friend, and she can't wait to stand up for her on her big day, alongside Quinn.

When the game ends, there's cheering and clapping, which lets the ladies know the right team won the game. As the men file out of the den, all smiles. The ladies wrap up their chat, and Olivia and Fitz, head home.

As they ride home, She cuddles up to him as he drives, and they listen to her favorite Bass nectar song, butterfly. Surprisingly, it's one of his favorites too. When they arrive at the house, they fall into their bed time routine. They prepare for bed, and they climb into bed happily, glad they decided to go out.


	92. Chapter 92

As they snuggle together, he says, "Liv, I know you said you handled Stephen. But, I want you to do me a favor. If he calls you again. I need you to tell me okay." She looks up at him, as she says, "Okay." He kisses her lips, and within seconds, they slip into their next love session to end the night.

 ** _One Month Later_**

The days rolled by, and Natalie woke from her coma. Thankfully she was on track to make a full recovery, along with the baby's continued progress. Upon waking, she provided all the evidence the state needed to proceed with charges against Jake, in her case.

In lieu of the evidence, against him he pled out, which worked well for Fulton County. The plea saved them from having a trial. During the investigation, it was discovered he committed some of these acts across state lines. So the feds picked up those cases, and Olivia was all too happy to let it go.

Some said their office should've fought to prosecute it on a state level, and then let the feds get their shot after the fact. Some of the naysayers, didn't like the plea option he was afforded either. But, the decision was made to let it go, and it was the best choice, given the circumstances.

If the ultimate goal was keeping him locked up. It didn't matter what level of the law handed down the sentencing. Also, she needed to get this case off of her clock. What had been deemed settled previously was now coming back like a bad meal.

With the latest developments, Natalie's family, and new attorney. Asked for more leniency for her. Citing that if she was willing to help convict Jake of wrong doing. She should be presented with a better plea bargain.

Olivia hated to play the big bad wolf here; but she had to remind them. Even though what happened to her was certainly a crime. She also is responsible for taking the lives of two people, on her own, and just like he's being held accountable for his actions. She needs to be held accountable for hers. She also didn't hesitate to remind them; pushing this will only end up with her serving the max, consecutively, and not concurrently.

She stood her ground, and they buckled, as she knew they would. The original deal was altered, so there was no allocution and she did allow her to retain the same sentencing agreed upon, of 20 years, concurrently.

While she did receive flack about her unwillingness to bend, from some people. She received great accolades from the others, praising her consistency, and integrity, of holding people to a higher standard. Fitz was her biggest cheerleader during this time. He backed her fully, and she appreciated him for his support.

Until the professional stress, which ensued at work; personally things were going very well for her and Fitz. Their dating was no longer low key, and in fact; had been the talk of the courthouse.

Initially, they were able to move forward oblivious to the gossipers. She'd gotten some interesting reactions from some of her female and male colleagues, and so did he. But, he continued to say; their personal lives was nobody's business, and as long as they didn't skirt the line ethically, there was nothing anybody could do or say against them being together.

In the moment, she admired his strength, in the face of adversity. She loved his repeated refusal to bow down to anyone who questioned their integrity. However, little did they know, soon they'd be put to the test.

The drama began, when Stephen drew him on the court rotation. After losing several key motions, he felt he was being unfairly targeted by Fitz, and he requested a recusal. He even went so far as to threaten to report him to the ethics committee, alleging Fitz's rulings were personal, and not predicated on the evidence.

Regardless of the stink he put up; Fitz refused his request for the recusal, which caused some tongues to wag, but he didn't care. He stood on his principles, despite the rumor mill's constant churning for a juicier story. Somehow the case was painted to be a slug fest between two guys she's dated going to battle.

Something the majority found ridiculous, but the story still ran wild in the minds of the small minded, bored gossipers, looking for a story where there wasn't one.

Despite believing in their relationship and appreciating his willingness to fight for them, and his principles. She began to feel like maybe, recusing himself would not be so bad. Hearing all the negative talk at work, and getting the dirty looks began to wear on her. In addition to the perils of sharing one's space with someone else, and feeling like she was living in a constant state of tension and angst.

One night, after a long hard day. Olivia was on her way upstairs to relax in bed. Fitz was sitting on the couch, watching television. He was doing as she requested, since she didn't necessarily like him watching television in bed. Something he didn't like, but he did it to appease her.

While he was watching television, he was talking on the phone with Drew, about the situation with Stephen. It was obvious that Drew also agreed with him, and encouraged him to stand his ground.

After their phone call ended; he saw her standing by the stairs, and he asked, "Were you waiting to talk to me?" She turned to look at him, and in her head, she was saying, go upstairs, and leave it alone.

However, her lips began to move, and before she knew it. The words came out of her mouth. "I think it may be a good idea to recuse yourself from the case. So there wouldn't be grounds for an appeal, and you could stop the ethics inquiry all together, putting this behind us."

Fitz stood up, and looked at her with such hurt and anger in his eyes, as he said, "Are you kidding me? You want me to give in on this, based on a potential appeal. You think this is about a potential appeal?"

She couldn't stop the train, it was out of the gate. They were having this conversation, and she instantly regretted it. Her pause annoyed him, so he said, "Liv, answer me. Do you really think this is about an appeal?"

Olivia took a breath, as she admittedly said, "No Fitz. I don't. But, I'm saying you could avoid an appeal, and simply move past this. Let him have this battle." Fitz responded, "What's going on with you Liv? I don't believe what I'm hearing. When did you develop such sympathy for him? It's okay if you chew his ass up over a personal conversation you have with him, or beat his ass in court. But when it comes to him questioning my character, my morals as a jurist. I should let him have this one. Is that what you're saying to me right now?


	93. Chapter 93

Hearing his response, seeing the anger forming in his eyes, made her see how badly the conversation turned, and she didn't mean for it to go there at all. Trying to salvage something positive from it, she said, "Fitz, I don't have sympathy for him, and I'm not saying it like that?"  
Fitz was thoroughly confused now, as to what she's saying to him. So he says, "Liv, I am trying to understand what you're saying. But you're losing me. If you're not trying to protect Stephen's feelings. What exactly is your reasoning here? Because we both know, I don't give a damn about an appeal."

Olivia approaches him, as she says, "Okay. I guess I was just thinking things are becoming so difficult at work. That maybe walking away from this would be better for both of us. Things have been so tense between us at home, as well as at work. I just feel like it's constant tension wherever I go, and I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

Fitz felt his anger rising to a level he'd never felt before with her, as he said, "So you're breaking up with me?" Olivia quickly said, "No. God no. Fitz that's not what I'm saying."

Fitz sighed, as he said, so if that's not the case. Are you telling me; you want me to recuse myself from this case, because you're tired of the dirty looks and gossip you're getting at work, as well as things not being seamless for us for the last few days? Because somehow, me withdrawing from this case, is going to solve that problem, and magically, everything will just go back to how it was, before this process ever started. Is that what you're thinking Liv? "

Hearing the sarcasm and rage in his voice, and seeing the emotion coming from him, hurt her. Because she knew she was the reason for his current state. She understood where he was coming from, but she needed him to see her side, and he was too trapped in his own anger to see her point.

So, feeling like he was mocking her, she said, "You know what. Forget it Fitz. Do what you want. It's all about your character, and your principles here right? Because nobody else is carrying this burden with you. You're all alone fighting city hall here right?"

He sees her rage, and he counters hers, by saying. "It sure seems like it. Given the fact you've decided to abandon the ship, just because things are a little rocky. Where's the support I gave you when the world was raining down on you for your plea bargain with Natalie, and your decision to plead out Jake? Do you remember that?"

Olivia never thought for a moment, he'd take her response, as her not believing in him, or that her position would be seen as not being supportive. She'd never seen him this angry before, and despite being angry herself, she wanted to stop. She wanted to stop right in the moment, before they said something that was unredeemable.

She knew they needed to stop, but she didn't. She said, "So now we're playing tic for tat, huh?" Fitz said, "If that's what you want to call it fine. But I call bullshit on this. Because there's no way I wouldn't have your back on this. There's no way, I'd stand in front of you and say, I don't believe in you, and your ability to do what's right. But clearly, you don't have a problem doing that I see."

She knew in that moment, they'd turned the corner. The corner that had no point of return. Obviously enraged, and unable to calm himself. He grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door.

Seeing him walk toward the door, she asked, "Where are you going?" He replied, "I'm going home, where I can lay in bed and watch television, and I can be alone. Because I can't be with someone who doesn't trust my judgement or believe in me to do the right thing."

Olivia replied, "Fitz, I didn't say that. Please, wait." He looked at her, and said, "You didn't not say that either Liv. It's fine. We obviously need a break."

When he left her house, after the heated discussion. She was devastated thinking their relationship could be over. A full week would pass, before they spoke again.

It tore her a part being away from him, and knowing that he was so angry with her. Ironically, it was Harrison who talked to her, and helped her understand, she needed to give him time to process everything. He understood Fitz's position, and hers. And he agreed he would've been hurt too, if he was in his shoes.

The first two days were the worst for her; sleeping wasn't much of an option. So she made the most of her time, working. She wanted to call him, but, her pride wouldn't let her. Instead, she tried to keep busy, and force herself not to think about him, which didn't work very well.

Little did she know, Fitz, was no better. He also was going through it too. He wasn't sleeping, or eating much, and word around is office was that he was a real grump.

He wanted to call her, but every time he thought about calling her. He'd get angry all over again. He felt like he was right, in his position with her, and he couldn't believe she didn't believe in him.

Despite the drama, his decision caused him personally. He trudged ahead with his decision to refuse to disqualify himself from the case. When he met before the ethics board, two days later. He logically explained he had never disqualified himself in the past, from presiding over a case. Unless there was a clear cut reason, which left him unable to be impartial, as he's sworn to be. He further emphasized, this particular situation didn't qualify as a reason for him to withdraw from the case.

He then went on to challenge anyone, to find an instance where his character could, or should, be challenged in any way, with regard to his job on the bench.

During the inquiry, nobody questioned his record as a jurist, and the case proceeded forward, because proper protocol was followed, despite Stephen feeling otherwise. When the proceedings were allowed to continue; Stephen lost the verdict.

Insult to injury occurred two days later, when the ethics inquiry results were released, and Fitz was found to have committed no wrong doing, which confirmed what many felt about his decision, to stay on the bench.


	94. Chapter 94

Despite making it through that encounter with no blemish on his professional reputation. Fitz found himself still feeling awful. He should've felt redeemed, but instead, he didn't feel like he had any reason to celebrate. He won the battle of principles, but at what cost.

As he sat in his office, metaphorically licking his wounds. His cell phone rang. He answered, and to his surprise, it was his mother. He'd been avoiding her calls for a few days, and finally she'd caught up with him. She normally called his house phone, if she was calling his cell phone. It was for good reason.

When he answered, he said, "Hello mom." But the voice in response, wasn't his mothers. He heard, "Hey Tom Tom, it's actually me Karan calling. Mom made me call you." He shook his head, as he asked, "Where is she?" Karan replied, "She's fixing dad's plate, but she told me to call you, and she'd be on the line soon to talk to you."

Fitz took a deep breath, and Karan asked, "What's wrong Tom Tom? Are you and Olivia still at odds?" He responded, "Not so loud, mom will here you, and yes. We are." Just as Karan attempts to respond.

Suddenly, a voice comes over the line, "Too late, I already heard you. Hang up Karan." Karan responds, "Uhoh, bye Tom Tom." Fitz hung his head, as he heard his mother say. Fitz, are you there?"

He knew by her calling him by his first name he was probably in for a good talking to. He loves his mother, but he couldn't bear to hear her lecture him. So, he responded, "Yes mom, but I don't want a lecture, please." Surprisingly, his mother simply said, "I'm not going to lecture you son. I'm just going to say, do you want to be right? Or do you want to be in a loving relationship?"

Fitz sat back in his chair, and thought for a moment. That very question, is what he was pondering before she called him. Was him standing on principle worth fighting with Olivia, and possibly losing her?"

Martha, broke the silence, as she said, "Son are you there?" He replied, "Yes mom, I'm here. How do you do that?" She smiled and asked, "How do I do what?" He smiled as he said, "Always show up, right on time. To show me how wrong I've been, without even raising your voice?"

Martha laughed as she said, "It's what mother's do honey. Besides, when it comes to matters of the heart. Yelling doesn't help." Fitz responds, "Thanks mom. I appreciate you being so thoughtful."

Martha smiled as she said, "You're welcome son. Now, I promised I wasn't going to lecture you, and I won't. But, once you fix this thing with Olivia, who you neglected to tell me about, and thanks to your sister, and google, I had to learn about on my own. You'd better be bringing her to meet us. I want to lay eyes on the woman, who's clearly stolen my baby boy's heart."

Fitz sighed, as he said, "I don't even know if she'll listen to me mom. I messed up." Martha responded, "Baby, we all mess up. Ask your father, he's the king of mess ups." His father chimes in from the background. "I heard that." As his mother said, "Gerry, I'm talking about you. Not to you. Now eat your food."

Their banter makes him laugh, and he needed that. She proceeded to say, "Anyway. Its not the mess ups that end your relationship son. It's the refusal to ask for forgiveness, and correct the behaviors that led to the mistakes. So, if you go to her, and you open your heart. She'll forgive you, and you'll forgive her, so you both can move past whatever this is."

Fitz replied, "You think it's that easy mom?" Martha responded, I know it's that easy. When you love someone, the hardest thing is to live without them. Go to her son." Fitz nodded, as he said, "Okay mom. I will. Thank you." Martha responded, "You're welcome. I love you." Fitz smiled, as he said, "I love you too."

After hanging up, Fitz felt a sense of hope, talking to her. He didn't know how much she knew about their argument. But her words seemed to speak to exactly what he needed to do, to fix things with Olivia.

Swallowing his pride, he looked at his watch, and he knew, he could catch her if he hurried. He grabbed his keys and headed to her office, bound and determined to talk to her.

When he arrived at her door, the light was still on. So he knew she was there. He knocked on her door, and heard, "Come in." When he swung the door open. He saw her sitting at her desk, not even looking up. Her shoes were off, he could see them by her couch, indicating she was bunkered in.

Finally she looked up, and saw him standing in front of her. He said, "Hi." She sat back in her chair, and said, "Hi." He stood there, looking at her for what seemed like forever, but really it was only a minute. They stared at each other for one full minute, before another word was uttered.

The silence broke, when Fitz closed the door behind him, and he walked to the side of her desk. She'd rehearsed what she was going to say, a thousand times, before this moment. But, in the moment, she drew a blank. She wanted to be angry with him, and he wanted to be angry with her. But, right now, what they both needed was to be held, and to be understood.

Almost in unison, as their bodies touched, by him taking her into his arms. They both said, "I'm sorry." The coincidental utterance, made them both smile, as their eyes locked onto one another, and she touched his face.

He said, "Liv, I love you, and I am so sorry for everything I said to you. You didn't deserve my anger. I know now, that I took it too far. I realize now that I argued with what I heard, and not with what you said, I promise not to do that again."

She smiled at him, appreciating his apology, as she said, "Fitz, I love you too, and I also apologize for not seeing your side in this. I accused you of being selfish, but I was being selfish too. I promise to be more considerate next time, and not allow things to get out of control, like that again." They shared a kiss, that cleared their path to moving forward.

With full admission, on both parts the air was cleared. Admitting fault, helped them to push past the anger, and the pain, and focus on the root cause of the arguing.

Because despite all of the fighting, they wanted to find a way to resolve the conflict, because they loved each other. So once cooler heads prevailed; they figured out what was wrong. It appeared the key issue was to discern how to balance their lives better, with regard to their living situation, and learning how to separate work and home.


	95. Chapter 95

After agreeing to leave work at work, and learning to agree to disagree on topics, to prevent unnecessary disagreements. The next issue was their living arrangement. The fact was, he was spending much more time at her house, than she did at his house, simply to accommodate her. She understood she needed to become more flexible; if for no other reason, but fairness.

Despite making up that night, and things being better between them. There was still some more effort to be done on her part, and she fully recognized it.

As she sits at her desk now, on a Friday afternoon, on break mentally from work. She grins as she remembers how her willingness to compromise, got them back on track.

The next day, she cut out of work early, headed home, and packed up an array of outfits, and accessories, along with hygiene items, and took them to his house, along with a host of other personal things. She kept hearing him say, he wanted her to make herself at home, and impress herself upon his house. He wanted to walk in and know he's sharing his space with her.

She remembered looking all around the house and agreeing with him. There was nothing of her, in the house. So when she arrived. She was intent on making her presence known. With Vanessa's help; she got all of her things situated.

She also brought several framed photos of them, and placed them around the house; including a large one on the coffee table in the living room. For additional laughs, she hung two of her Georgia jersey's in his Ohio man cave.

After doing her surprise redecorating, she gave Vanessa the rest of the day off, and put on her sexiest lingerie. Then laid across the bed, and sent him a picture, entitled, "Honey, I'm home." Within minutes of sending the photo, he came home to her and they had the best sex, they'd had in a long time, getting them back to loving one another.

However, just as they've rounded that corner, and things became calm again; hurricane Mellie finally came ashore, bringing tons of fuckery with her. She sits in the moment, trying to keep her head, after so much has occurred where that woman is concerned.

Her thoughts break, due to a knock on the door. She straightens up her posture, and tries to get her mind right, before yelling, "Come in." The door opens and it's Abby.

She walks in grinning, as she says, "Hello girlie. I didn't know if I was going to catch you. Since you like to sneak out for sexcapades in the middle of the day at home, and have your man breaking traffic laws to get to you." Olivia laughs as she says, "Whatever." Abby responds, "You know you were wrong for making that man get a ticket. But then again, I know you made it worth it mama."

Olivia laughs deviously as she says, "And you know it." Abby smiles as she says, "That's my girl. Use all the tools in your arsenal to get the job done honey." Olivia nods in agreement. But teases as she says, "Maybe we should be like you and my brother, and just take care of it in his chambers."

Abby laughs as she says, "Hey, you may score a noise complaint, but you won't get a speeding ticket." They both laugh together, as Olivia says, "You are a mess girl, and I love you for being you." Abby responds, "I can only be me chica, but thanks. Anyway, don't be a hypocrite. Once still counts, you know. Olivia laughs as she says, "It was a moment of weakness." Abby says, "Uhuh, whatever you say, and I bet it didn't disappoint either. Am I right?" Olivia smiles as she says, "No comment." Abby replies, "That grin you had on your face, after he took care of you in his chambers told the story honey. Even Harry asked you why you were glowing." Olivia throws a stress squeezing toy at her, as they laugh together.

As she has a seat on the couch; Olivia asks, "Anyway crazy, are we still on for watching the game tomorrow night, at Fitz's?" Abby playfully quips, "Ah you have time for the common folk again huh? No boating, or Broadway shows with the Nichols couple. After all, it's just lovely my dear, just lovely." Olivia laughs at her terrible impersonation of Charlotte's accent, as she says, "Stop it Abs. You're English accent is awful."

Abby laughs as she says, "Awe, I thought I was getting better." Olivia shakes her head, smiling as she says, "Well you're wrong. You suck hon." Abby nods, as she says, "Okay."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Anyway, I have apologized a dozen times for cancelling on you guys. So please don't hold be over a barrel forever, okay." Abby sighs as she responds, "Fine. Seriously, it's cool. I know Drew and Fitz are besties, and you want to fit in with his friends. I get it. I know the wife comes with the territory. Just don't trade me in for Charlotte, okay."

Olivia sees she's smiling, but she can also feel the concern in her tone. She gets up and walks over to the couch, sitting next to her, as she says, "Nobody could ever replace you Abs. You and I are besties for life. Like Thelma and Louise."

They share a hug that settles the moment; until Abby says, "I told you to stop using that movie to reference us. I love you. But I am not driving off a cliff with you. That's some crazy, psychotic, lonely shit."

Olivia cracks up at her comment, as she says, "Okay fine. We're like Truvy and M'Lynn from steel magnolias." Abby responds, "That's better. Much better." Olivia replies, "I would've said CC and Hillary from Beaches. But I hate that Hillary died."

Abby replies, "Yeah, me too. I love that movie. Gets me every time." Olivia says, "Yeah, me too girl." They pause momentarily, as Abby says, "Hey what are you still doing here anyway? You usually leave early on Friday's. You two aren't having issues with the living situation again, are you?"

Olivia sits back in her chair as she says, "No. We're good. I'm still crafting together a solid prosecution on this Weller case. This latest motion denial is killing me." Abby asks, "Who's your judge again?" Olivia replies, "Davis."

Abby responds, "Yeah, no warrant makes that a challenge Liv. Why didn't they just call to amend it, while at the scene?" Olivia nods as she says, "Girl, you tell me so we both can know." Abby understands her frustration. She offers some hope as she says, "Well, you could argue eventual discovery, if you can find a hole in one of the witnesses' stories that would've led you to it." Olivia nods as she says, "Hmm, that's true. I'll look through the statements again, and see what I can find." Abby asks, when do you go to trial?" Olivia responds, "We don't have a date yet. So, I have some wiggle room. What about you? Why are you still here?" Abby sighs as she says, "I am on the bench today, and my jury is still deliberating. I'm hoping they're done by 7. I want to get my weekend started. Thanks again for coming to your final fitting last night."


	96. Chapter 96

Olivia grins as she says, "Girl please, it's what maid of honor's do. I think we all had fun, especially Quinn. By the end of it. I think she may have heard wedding bells too." Abby smiles as she says, "Oh my goodness. You noticed it too? My mom was saying the same thing. Quinn was really enjoying the experience."

Olivia nods as she says, "I couldn't agree with you more girl. Your sister Ashely and I were talking about it too. I'm calling it. They're getting hitched soon." They both smile and laugh in agreement.

Shifting gears, Abby asks, "So, what time are you leaving today?" Olivia sighs as she says, "I don't know, maybe in the next hour or two. I'm considering cooking tonight, and having dinner ready before Fitz gets home."

Abby replies, "Look at you with your dutiful wife to be flexing going on." Olivia grins as she says, "Whatever girl. You know I love to cook, and it's nice having a man to cook for."

Abby says, "I concur; there's something about preparing a meal for you and your bae. It's super intimate somehow." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes mam." A thought pops into Abby's head, and she asks, "Hey, I didn't see Fitz was in session today. Is he on the coverage rotation?"

Olivia responds, "No, he's meeting with his attorney, regarding the real estate situation with Mellie." Abby responds, "Damn, I forgot about that. "Lord, that bitch be crazy." Olivia busts out into laughter, as she says, "Abby, Really?" Abby laughs as she says, "Sorry, I can't help it. But Liv, what else would you call it?"

Olivia has to admit the situation is odd, and she agrees. It certainly has a crazy ring to it. In response, Olivia says, "I know what you mean Abby. I just don't want to be mean about it. Clearly, she has issues. Which I picked up on the first time I heard her voice, when Fitz called to find out what she wanted."

Abby rolls her eyes, as she says, "Oh you mean when her thirsty ass felt the need to tell him she was naked with him on the phone." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Don't remind me. I wanted to choke her through the phone. Like who does that?"

Abby coldly says, "A thirsty, desperate bitch who doesn't care about anybody but herself." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "From the moment I heard her voice. I knew she had some serious problems. Fitz had no interest in her and she just kept trying to pull him into some revisionist history."

Abby replies, "Girlfriend, that's what desperate people do. They try to rewrite history, and then when you don't agree with them. They turn nasty and ignorant, because you won't support their lie."

Olivia says, "Hell, half the time, it's not you that's not supporting their account of the situation. The facts don't support it. So they basically are mad because you won't but into their delusion." Abby says, "Exactly, like when she mentioned the house they built for their future."

Olivia laughs as she says, "Abs, when she said that my heart sank, because Fitz hadn't mentioned that to me. But when he corrected her and said the house was prebuilt, and left unfinished by the original owners. So all they did was finish two bedrooms and a bathroom. I got to see how delusional she is."

Abby says, "Girl yes, the delusion is real when you think some basic renovations constitutes building a home together. And to be honest, even if they did build a house together, it was on the premise of them being married, which they weren't. So either way, she needs to seek professional help. Who moves into a house that was supposed to be sold, due to the breaking of an engagement? Then lives in it fraudulently, for almost a decade, and shows up to discuss the sale of the property. As if it was all done with the other person's knowledge."

Olivia says, girl. I couldn't agree with you more. I was too outdone, when Fitz told me her deal. Now he has to have an attorney get involved to make sure everything is done correctly, and to make sure he doesn't have to handle any aspect of it himself. He was so pissed when he found out she was behind months on the house payment, and the house was headed for foreclosure. That's the real reason she wanted to sell the house."

Abby shakes her head, as she says, "That's a damn shame Liv. Yeah, getting an attorney was smart. I also commend him for taking the realty cost and the back mortgage payments out of her half of the sale proceeds." Olivia smiles as she responds, "Girl, yes. I agree with you. Funny how she was so pissed about that. That's why she was so upset he got an attorney; her ass was being held accountable for her foolery.

Abby replies, "I'm sure her desperate ass is bummed, and kudos to Fitz for thinking of getting the attorney. He needs to follow it up with a restraining order. Since she wants to show up at people's jobs unannounced to boot."

Olivia rolls her eyes, recalling the moment, as she says, "Girl. I was so aggravated, and Fitz was on a level of pissed, I'd never seen before. He managed to keep his cool to a degree. But eventually, we both kind of lost it on her.

Abby responds, "Honey you both did nothing wrong; she deserved what she got. One, she showed up unannounced. Two, she interrupted y'all quickie time, in his chambers. In my mind, that's grounds for an ass whipping and a good cursing out." They break out into laughter, again. With her bestie, there's never a dull moment, and she appreciates her antics.

When their laughter dies down, Olivia says, "True girl. Very true. But she's not worth it." Abby responds, "You're right. She's not. If I say so myself. I do appreciate how he's handling this though Liv. Especially when it came to her addressing you. I love that you handled yourself with her too. But there's something about a man defending his woman that's just hot. "

Olivia responds with a smile, as she says, "I had to let her know, I was for real. But you're right. I did enjoy Fitz checking her, on my behalf." Abby says, "Yes indeed!"

Their conversation is interrupted. When Abby's phone buzzes, and she says, "Yes! The jury's back. I gotta go love. I will talk to you later." They stand, and Olivia responds, "Okay sweetie. Call me when you get home." She smiles as she leaves out the door, and says, "Okay. Bye."


	97. Chapter 97

Left alone again with her thoughts; Olivia knows she's not going to get any work done. Her mind is too caught up, in what Fitz may be dealing with right now with his attorney.

She thinks about the night he called Mellie up, to find out what she wanted. Despite the news they got, she fondly remembers how he refuted and dismissed all her attempts to get him to come see her, or her making comments about missing him.

He stayed on topic, and handled her like he was in a business meeting. But what makes her smile the most, is how he made love to her after the phone call, and reminded her that he loved her, and that Mellie was his past. But she is his future.

But if that wasn't enough, she got a chance to see it again in action a week later when Mellie decided to pop up at the courthouse. As Olivia and Fitz are relaxing in his chambers, after lunch, and just before his next session begins. They were frolicking around, and things began to heat up, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both were confused about the interruption, because his secretary was gone for the day, and he had a clear schedule for the next two hours. After straightening their clothes; Olivia stood up, as Fitz answered the door.

When the door opened, Olivia heard Fitz immediately say, "What in the hell are you doing here?" With Fitz standing so far from the doorway, quickly, Mellie slid her way past him, entering into his chambers, as if he hadn't posed any question to her, and she had a right to be there, as she replied, "Well hello to you too Fitzgerald. We need to talk."

The moment Olivia heard her voice, and heard her call him Fitzgerald. She knew who she was. She couldn't believe she'd show up at his place of employment, unannounced, as if she belonged.

When she looked over toward the couch, she saw Olivia now standing up. She then looked back over at Fitz, who closed the door, to prevent his voice from carrying, as he said, "Mellie, what do we need to talk about?"

Mellie heard him, but she's fixated on Olivia. Fitz didn't realize her and Olivia's eyes were locked onto one another, until there was no response from Mellie, to his question.

As he began to say something; Mellie walked toward Olivia, and reached out her hand, as she says, "Hello, I'm Melody, and you are?" Olivia looked at her hand, but didn't shake it, as she said, "I'm Olivia. The one who's supposed to be here. Unlike you. Now, answer his question. What is it you think you have to talk to him about? That didn't warrant a phone call to the attorney, instead of contacting him." Mellie is surprised by Olivia's reply, but also impressed with it as well. She noticed, she didn't even blink, when she walked toward her.

Pulling back her hand, Mellie gave Olivia the elevator eyes as she said, "Hmmm, sewing some wild oats I see huh, Fitzgerald?" Olivia is ready to shut her down. But before she could respond, "Fitz angrily said, "Mellie, you've got two seconds to apologize to her, before I call security and have your disrespectful ass thrown out of here for trespassing."

Mellie's glint in her eye faded, as she saw how serious Fitz was in that moment. He literally had the phone in his hand, and his finger on the button, making the call.

Quickly she said, "Okay. I'm sorry for my remark. It was…" Olivia interjected, as she said, "a result of your low character, classlessness, ignorance, complete jealousy, or exactly what you meant to say. Any of those words or phrases would fit quite nicely, since you're so damn bitter, trifling, desperate, and lonely."

Fitz almost chuckles, hearing Olivia's words, and he gets a small twinge below, as he watches her steely stare at Mellie. He'd never seen her like that before, but he can't deny, it turned him on. He snapped out of his head, as he heard Mellie say, "I didn't come here to be insulted." Fitz hung up the phone, as he walked back over toward her, and follows with, "I think it's been established, you shouldn't have come here at all. So, as myself, and Olivia have asked you, what do you want? Or should I still have security come show you out?"

Realizing this isn't going how she planned, but thinking if she could get him alone. It would be better, she says, "I will gladly talk to you, alone. This doesn't concern anyone else, but us." Olivia says, "Oh my God, you're thick." Mellie scowls at her, but Olivia doesn't back down.

Fitz is ready to put an end to this, as he says, "Mellie, I'm beyond tired of your shit. First you missed meetings with the attorney purposely, halting the process of getting this resolved sooner. Now that everything is in place to sell the house. You pop up at my job, you insult Olivia, and now you're trying to insult both of our intelligence, by trying to be alone with me for no good reason, other than to try to entice me.

Which by the way, would never work! Now, my patience with you has been exhausted. So hear me, and hear me good. Whatever you have to say to me, if anything at all. You can say right now, in front of Olivia. If not, then it doesn't need to be said at all, and you can walk back out that door, right now. Because I'm over this, and I'm long over you."

The look on Mellie's face was priceless. Knowing that she had no wiggle room; she said, "I heard from the attorney, and I don't understand why you're cutting my share of the proceeds."

Olivia decides to take a seat; she can't believe her gall. Fitz replied, "Mellie, I'm not going to argue this with you. I'm sure the attorney told you, I was charging you for the expenses related to selling the house, as well as the back mortgage payments.

This is not negotiable, and I don't have anything else to say about it. If you have a problem with it, get an attorney and take me to court. Otherwise, I am asking you nicely, to get out of my office, and don't come back here again, or I will have you removed by security."

Completely devastated in the moment; she looked at both Olivia and Fitz, as she turned around, and stormed out, as she yelled, "You both can go to hell!" With Olivia yelling behind her, "It was nice meeting you!" Fitz broke into laughter, after hearing her comment.

After their laugh settled, he walked over to her, and asked, "Are you okay?" She responded, "Yes. I'm much better now that she's gone." He replied, "That makes two of us babe. I'm proud of you."

She asked, "Why?" He replied, "Because I loved seeing you take her down." Olivia grinned, as she said, "Really? Did it get you all hot and bothered?" He smiled as he pulled her close, pressing their pelvis' together, and causing her to groan, as she said, "Damn, I guess that answered that question."

Feeling the intensity of the moment grow; they shared a kiss that reheated the moment, as if they were never interrupted, and she allowed him to have his way with her, in his chambers. To date, it may be the most passionate moment they've had. She'd never craved him as much in their time together, as she did in that moment, making the moment truly epic.

Recounting their moment of ecstasy, is interrupted, as Olivia's phone rings. She looks at the ringing phone, and grumbles. By the time she reaches for it; the phone has stopped ringing. Looking at the case files, and then checking her watch; she sees that the day is over, and she's not going to get anything else accomplished today. So, she packs up and heads out the door, saying goodnight to everyone.

She wonders about the call she missed, as she steps onto the elevator. But not enough to go back and check her voicemail. As she makes it to her car, she then decides, if she doesn't check her messages, she'll just obsess about it. So she dials into her voicemail from her car, and what she hears, is a game changer.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fanfiction tale. I'm so happy you all have caught on to this story. It's becoming one of my favorites too. Mellie is the definition of delusion. How did you think Fitz and Olivia handled her?_**

 ** _Stephen surely revealed why he's an ex; he played the you're only successful because of your gender card, and lost that battle. Why are some men so insecure? Not to mention his claims against Fitz. Lord he tried it. What did you think of Olivia and Fitz's fight? Who was right and who was wrong? Sometimes it doesn't even matter, love matters most of all. But tell me what you all think about it._**

 ** _Glad to see Harrison making good on his promise, to stay out of Olivia's love life. But, was willing to talk her off the ledge, telling her to be patient, and let Fitz calm down. I know many of you hate Jake, so you're probably rejoicing that he's out of the picture. Or is he? What did you think of the conversations around race relations and interracial dating? I'm interested to hear your responses, so let me know._**

 ** _In the next installment, we find out who the phone call was from Olivia received. Harrison and Abby get married, and the personal side of Olivia and Fitz's relationship continues to grow, and be tested. All this and more, in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	98. Chapter 98

**_Hello again fan fiction readers, thank you all for your great feedback on this story. I am so happy you all are still enjoying it this far into it. This installment has a lot of answers to some previous questions, but also poses more questions to be answered later on. So, be patient. Thanks again for your support, and enjoy the read!_**

It's mid evening and Olivia is at Fitz's house waiting for him; as she sips on wine and cooks dinner for them. In dire need of a distraction from her earlier stressor. She chooses to change her thinking, as she recalls the conversation she had with Vanessa, his housekeeper, shortly after she arrived today.

Olivia had asked her to pick up some essentials for the dinner she was cooking tonight, which she gladly took care of for her. As Vanessa was leaving for the weekend; Olivia took a moment to thank her for being so accommodating to her request, at somewhat of a short notice.

Vanessa's reply surprised her, when she kindly said, "It was no trouble at all Olivia, I enjoy seeing Fitz happy and you make him the happiest I've ever seen. Besides, that period where you two were on the outs was miserable around here, so I opt for him being happy over that anytime."

Olivia smiled at her as she took in her kind words, and observation. She'd heard the same thing from his secretary at work. Adoring her honesty, Olivia simply said, "Good to know Vanessa, and I will do my best to keep him happy to make it easier for you and the other staff around here, and elsewhere." She and Vanessa shared a smile and a laugh, and Vanessa left for the weekend.

The moment was a cute one that really made Olivia's day. She knows she and Fitz make each other happy. She can see it in his eyes when he looks at her, but it's still feels good hearing it from other people.

Hearing the timer go off on the stove; she checks the au gratin potatoes, and they are a beautiful golden brown. She giggles with excitement, knowing his love for cheesy au gratin potatoes. He's going to be stoked she says to herself; as she pulls them out of the oven and places them in the warmer with the fresh snapped green beans, and the prime rib roast finishes in the oven.

After giving the roast a final temperature check, and assessing it needs about 10 more minutes. She sits on the couch in thought about the voicemail she received, and ponders what to do with the information. Inaction isn't an option here, and she knows it.

Feeling the wave of her initial reaction reforming; she finds herself slipping back into the near panic attack moment, she felt earlier after hearing the message. She must have sat in her car for at least a half hour, before she was able to fathom what she heard. Now she's recalling the feeling of helplessness, fear, and anger she felt in that moment. She's also playing it back in her head, and she feels her anxiety rising in real time. But being self-aware, she manages to shift her thinking, using her refocusing techniques for relaxation.

After completing the five minute exercise, she feels more settled. The signs of a panic attack have passed. But, she's still feeling somewhat unsettled. She says to herself, "this has got to stop. I can't do this anymore." Snapping her out of her head; her phone rings. She looks at the caller id, and her moment of uneasiness fades as she takes a breath, and answers the call. Unsure of how she's going to sound, and hoping for the best. She says, "Hello there."

Fitz instantly grins as he hears her voice, and he says, "Hey sweet baby. What are you up to?" She gushes over his pet name for her, and is thankful her voice isn't telling on her. As she responds to him, she notices a calmness in his tone, as she replies, "I am cooking dinner for you, and impatiently waiting for you."

He lovingly responds, "Well, it won't be long. I am on my way home, and I have great news." She smiles as she says, "Good, we can use some good news to end the day." Fitz agrees with her, but now he notices a slight difference in her voice. So he asks, "Is everything okay babe?"

She shakes her head, as she thinks to herself, he knows her too well. However, she's not willing to tell him this news over the phone. So she says, "Yes and no. But, I don't want to talk about it right now. We can talk when you get home."

He wants to hear about it now; but he obliges her request as he says, "Okay. Well, we will talk when I get there. I'm about 15 minutes out." She's thankful he agrees to let her talk to him in person. But she still asks, "So, what good news do you have to share?" He responds, "I'll tell you when I get home; that way we can celebrate afterwards."

She wants to probe further, but she knows he's not going to tell her anything more. So she agreeably says, "Okay. Well, drive safely and I'll see you in a minute." He smiles as he responds, "Love you." She smiles as she says, "Love you too."

As Fitz is on his way to his love after his meeting with his attorney; he's never been happier leaving an attorney's office in his life. He grins at the idea of his path toward the future being clear, now that all remnants of Mellie are gone.

As he settles into the drive, battling interstate 85 traffic. He thinks about his interaction with the attorney and Mellie, makes him shake his head. He thought he'd seen it all concerning her antics. But, he has to give it to her; she's tenacious. Even at the very end she was trying her best to attract him. But it wasn't until they had their last conversation alone, he knows she has finally accepted the fact that it's over between them.

He recalls the interaction in his mind as he drives, and relaxes, replaying the event in his head, with music accompanying him to ease his emotions and refocus his energy on the present. After signing the papers for the sale of the house, and financial disbursement agreement. He knew that Mellie was still upset about the division of the proceeds of the house. But, he didn't care. He was prepared for her anger. But she'd been rather contained and mild during their interaction, and he didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen next. But he knew he wanted the moment to be over as soon as possible.

Once the papers were signed; the attorney left them in the office to talk, per Mellie's request. When the door closed, Fitz remembers feeling all hope of this situation dissolving without conflict leaving with the attorney. But, he was ready to get it over with; to keep him calm. He leaned on the advice he got from Drew when he told him he'd be seeing her today.

He plays back his advice; he said, "Remain calm, because she's not worth you expensing any anger toward her. That will play right into her hands, of wanting to fight with you needlessly. Don't let her draw you into her web of delusion and bitterness. Instead, use this as a chance to clear the air for yourself, regardless of what her motivation is for the interaction. Take back the power, and make it about you, and not her. It's your chance to have real closure with her."

Fitz didn't think he needed to clear the air with her, he felt like all that could or should be said between them had been done already. But, Drew had never steered him wrong yet, so he decided to take his advice again this time.

The initial silence in the room between he and Mellie broke, when Mellie asked, "Does it make you happy to get back at me?" Fitz shook his head as he sighed, and his lips betrayed him, as they expressed how he was feeling as he said, "And here we go. Cue the I'm a victim music." His reaction to her annoyed her, as she asked, "Can you just answer the damn question? Without sarcasm please."

Fitz's brow furrowed as he forwardly said, "Mellie, if you think this is an example of me getting back at you; you're more hopeless than I thought. And, it proves just how self-centered and delusional you are as a person. News flash, not everything is always about you."

Mellie is angered by his response, as she said, "I didn't ask to talk to you Fitz, to be insulted." Fitz leaned forward to the table, as she sat across from him, as he said, "Then what exactly did you want to talk to me about Mellie? Because there's clearly nothing good we can say to one another right now."


	99. Chapter 99

His words settled with her, and in that moment she had to agree with him. He was right. Nothing positive had been said during their interactions not once since she'd contacted him weeks ago about the house. Despite how it appeared, she didn't want to fight with him. She actually thought maybe they had a shot of being able to rekindle their romance; until she found out he had someone else.

But regardless of that, she didn't understand why they couldn't seem to be cordial with one another. Why was it always a knock down drag out fight lately of anger and rage between them, whenever they spoke? In the past their interactions were never like this. She recalls how passionate he was with her then, and how they always found a way to resolve things. Even their break up conversation was more subtle than this.

When considering the current tone of their relationship, in comparison to how they used to be; it felt surreal. She began to wonder if it were possible that maybe they just needed time to resolve the anger. Maybe, just maybe they could still work something out.

Mellie's mind drove on as she pondered; what made his relationship with this other woman so special, that he wouldn't even consider leaving her for them to try again? After all, she'd left a marriage behind to be with him. Surely he could leave this woman behind; he's not even engaged to, for them to be together, or try again. Her thoughts raced as she sat at the table, and she didn't know what to do.

Deciding to be honest, and have an open conversation with him without potential interruption from someone else, or unnecessary goading remarks being made. Mellie took a breath and asked, "What happened to us Fitz? How did we get to this place? The snarling comments and anger, wasn't us."

Fitz saw her searching and clinging for some sense of understanding about their relationship ending, and how they're interacting now. He understood that she was now, where he was several years ago, trying to make sense of it all.

Despite understanding her struggle, but not wanting to prolong this situation any further than necessary, he said, "Mellie, we've been over for a long time, and in many respects we were over before we started." Mellie quickly asked, "What does that mean?" Fitz took a breath as he says, "Let's not kid ourselves here Mellie. The reality is, the depth of our relationship was a delusion. It wasn't love, and it wasn't meant to last. It was a moment in both of our lives, where we both made selfish choices."

She gave him a look of disbelief, as she defensively asked, "What do you mean it wasn't love? You asked me to marry you, and we talked about kids; a life together, we even bought a house." Fitz felt her annoyance with him growing, and he didn't feel like fighting with her. He sat for a moment trying to repurpose his words to avoid an argument. But he also wanted to communicate to her exactly what he was feeling and thinking. He wanted to set the record straight once and for all.

However, Mellie's impatience showed, as she said, "Answer me Fitzgerald!" Fitz's frustration increased in the moment, he saw what she was trying to do, and he refused to allow her the chance to anger him so easily.

Instead of feeding into her hurt feelings about the reality of their past. He calmly said, "Mellie, considering the circumstances around how we met. Can you really say we had a real shot of being together?" Mellie thought about his response and said, "I was unhappy, and being with you made me happy. We were both happy together. What was so wrong with that?"

Realizing he can't make his point to her, without breaking it down further. Fitz said, "Mellie, I was your escape from unhappiness. If it hadn't been me. It would've been another guy." Mellie was offended by his insinuation, as she responded, "That's not true. We were happy together."

Fitz sat back in his chair; now he knows a real confrontation is unavoidable as he asked, "Then why did we stop being happy when we relocated to Atlanta Mellie? Real love doesn't leave you, just because you relocate to another state." She paused, as she thought momentarily.

He saw her in thought, but said, "I'll help you out. It's because we were each other's escape from where we didn't want to be anymore, and represented exits to something different. I didn't want to be in Cleveland anymore, and you were my reason to leave. Just like you didn't want to be married to James anymore, and I was your reason to leave him. But different doesn't mean better, it just means different. Once we were on our own, to live as we wanted. We realized we didn't have anything pulling us apart, or really keeping us together. Since there wasn't a genuine love for one another present, we were doomed. Which is why everything fell apart so fast after the relocation."

Silence covered the room, and for a moment he thought he was getting to her; but with her response. He was proven wrong, as she angrily asked, "Has your new relationship with her, got you so screwed up you're now invalidating everything we had, to highlight your new life with her? Damn it! What's so special about her?"

Her insistence to make this about Olivia annoys him. She's completely missing his point, and he was beyond caring if it registered with her. As he said, "My response to you has nothing to do with Olivia. But I'm asking that if you're going to reference her, you need to do so respectfully. Even when she's not present."

She rolled her eyes in disgust, and he continued, and he said, "You asked me my perspective on our past, and I gave it to you. You don't have to agree with me. But its how I see it, and it's how I rationalize my happiness now, to what I thought I felt then with you."

Mellie scoffed, as she said, "You just said this wasn't about Olivia. So how is it your current relationship with her helps you rationalize what we had? You're talking in circles."

Fitz was done with her, and ready to leave. So he said, "Look Mellie. The only thing I can tell you is when you find real love. I mean true love; it shatters what you thought love was before you found it. My feelings for Olivia are the deepest I've ever felt for anyone else in my life, and it's a feeling I know is special and forever. I never felt that for you, and if you're really honest with yourself Mellie. You'll see that you never felt that for me either. Therefore, you and I staying together wasn't meant to be, and us breaking up was for the best. Now, I hate to be rude. But, I really do need to go."


	100. Chapter 100

Mellie felt her emotions bubble over, and she still refused to accept his response to her. She resented his words, and his demeanor toward her. He hadn't exuded not one shred of emotion toward her, except when she mentioned his precious Olivia.

Filled with jealousy for his new found love for Olivia, and trying to evoke a deeper response from him; she yelled, "You're calling our time together delusional. Maybe it's you who's delusional. You're trying to be perfect for her, and be with her. How dare you give to her what you promised to me! Does she know how you met me? Does she know that you took me from my husband, and promised me a future and then bailed when things got tough? Perhaps I need to enlighten her so that she knows what to expect in a year or two. When you dump her and find another unsuspecting woman to charm, and leave her in shambles."

Fitz looked at Mellie with a calm she'd never seen before. The reaction she wanted she simply wasn't going to get, and it wasn't until that moment she realized it. Fitz leaned forward as he said, "Mellie, you can paint me as the monster who ruined your life if it makes you feel better. But the reality is we both have to take responsibility for how our relationship started, and how it ended. The difference between you and me is I accept my part in it, and I don't blame you for any of it. Because now, I am choosing to be better and do better; which is why I already told Olivia about my relationship with you. So, she's already been enlightened, as you put it, and you know what? She loves me even more for having told her the truth, and she sees that I'm better for having gone through that time in my life and having made that mistake, of pursuing a relationship that had no business starting in the first place."

Mellie sharply replies, "So now we were a mistake huh? We were just one big mistake for you to forget. Is that how you're rationalizing this?" Fitz sighed as he said, "Mellie, I am going to say this one more time in a different way. I will never forget our time together, because it put me on the path to where I am now. I am the happiest right now in my life I've ever been, because finally I am standing in my truth and accepting my past, so that I can have a future, and I honestly hope you find a way to do the same. Because, being trapped by what was, is no way to live your life for the present or the future."

After making his statement, Fitz stood up, and as he pushed his chair under the table. Mellie looked at him, and saw the resolve in his eyes, as he looked back at her. It was clear to her that he was really done, and had moved on way before this instance. She sat back for a moment, unable to speak, until she saw him turn away from her.

She quickly and genuinely said, "I'm sorry Fitz." He turned to her, hearing a ring of authenticity in her voice, and acknowledging it was the first time he could remember her calling him Fitz and not Fitzgerald, as well as the first time she'd ever apologized to him in correlation to their relationship.

When he looked at her, she was standing just a few feet from him, having walked to the other side of the table, as he was leaving. He looked her in the eye, knowing she needed closure. So he gave it to her, as he said, "Thanks. But don't be sorry. Use it as a learning experience, and find happiness for yourself. Good luck to you Mellie." She took comfort in his well wish, despite her initial intention to argue with him, or guilt him when their conversation started.

Toward the end, she finally realized that wasn't going to happen; he simply didn't care enough to argue with her anymore. The finality of his words hung in the air, as they saw one another one last time. There it was, the last moment they needed to share, that bought them both closure.

As Fitz pulls into the garage, one of his favorite songs that makes him think of Olivia plays on the radio. The point of it all, by Anthony Hamilton. He smiles as he exits the truck, and enters the house. He wants nothing more than to be in the arms of his lady.

When Fitz enters the house through the kitchen, he is first hit with the delicious, mouthwatering aroma of Olivia's cooking. But, what excites him more than the fragrance of the cooking; is the sight of his lady standing in the kitchen dressed sexy as can be as she plates the roast.

His eyes fixate on her, as he watches her for a moment. She's dressed in a black fitted athletic crop top, with the words flawless across the front, and nylon black leggings. The longer he stares at her, the more he wants her. Especially when she steps back from the island, and he discerns she's gone commando today. With this bit of knowledge on the forefront of his mind, he moves in like a lion about to pounce on an antelope, and won't take no for an answer.

Suddenly, Olivia looks up after hearing him come in; she sees his smiling face as she cuts the twine on her prime rib, allowing it to rest before cutting into it. She grins at him, with pride. She's happy the roast turned out well, and she's oblivious to the reason behind the look on his face. But she's happy to see him.

As he approaches her biting his bottom lip, and quickly putting his keys down on the counter as he removes his jacket, and removes his tie. She backs up a bit, facing him. When he nears her, he has her within his grasp within seconds. Before she can say a word, he pushes her against the counter as he engulfs her with his arms; kissing her deeply. Just as he reads her shirt, as he sinfully says, "Flawless indeed."

She breaks the kiss, and manages to turn her back to him, as she says, "Baby, dinner's ready." But he closes in behind her, pressing his clothed erection against her ass, and slipping his hand down the front of her leggings, as he says in his sexy baritone voice, "It feels like more than dinner is on the menu."

Feeling his large, long fingers, slipping between her folds in the moment. She involuntarily widens her stance, allowing him to gain full access to her. She grips the counter as she feels his right hand take hold to her right breast, as his left hand meticulously, and passionately pleases her below, while she feels his kisses and licks on her neck.

He acknowledges her braless breasts, and commando bottom by whispering, "MMMM you were ready for me." She agrees as she nods, and moans, "Yes, oh yes. MMMM." Turned on by her moans, and wanting more from her, he asks, "Do I make you feel good baby?" Feeling his hand play work her meticulously. She moans again for him, as she says, "Yes, God. Yes." Enjoying her love sounds, but still wanting even more from her.

He increases his hand thrusts, and slips in two more fingers deep into her core. With four fingers pumping into her; her hip thrusts increase greatly as she feels her arousal spiking, and she moans loudly, "Oh Yes! Oh Baby!"


	101. Chapter 101

He hears her, and moans in return in her ear, as he says, "MMM, you sound so good. Cum for me baby." She feels her hips in an involuntary motion, as her thrusts sync with his hand play, and suddenly in five hard thrusts; she explodes like ether near a flame.

Her explosion is so strong, she's panting and bracing herself on the counter, as she tries to regain her breath and her leg strength. She kisses him over her shoulder, as he continues to massage her nub. He feels her legs give in, and he holds her up preventing her from falling.

As their sloppy kissing ends, he continues to play in her wetness and she manages to regain her leg strength. Now standing under her own power; she begins grinding against his erection. As she gets a solid groove working, and she feels her arousal beginning to rise again. His moans and groping of her breasts makes her wants to face him.

As if he's reading her mind; he removes his fingers from her goodness, and turns her to face him. As he turns her around, he licks his fingers clean. She loves how much he adores tasting her. He moans as he licks his fingers, and she feels herself desiring him more.

Suddenly, like a light switch is hit; she feels her feet leave the floor as he hoists her up onto the counter, and their tongues intertwine in the most sensual kiss she's ever felt. The passion in the moment is on a never ending path, that neither one of them can bear to stop.

Completely giving into the moment; their kiss breaks as she unbuttons his shirt. They work in tandem as he removes his shirt, and she unbuckles his pants, and they hit the floor, as he steps out of his shoes.

Seeing the fire in his eyes for her, and wanting him just as badly. She slides forward off the counter top, and he grips her as he holds her in his arms. He claims her lips, needing to kiss her and she gives in to his kiss. She feels her desire for him rising, reacting to the vice grip hold he has on her ass, and the depth of his kisses.

Needing to feel him skin to skin; she breaks their kiss as she removes her crop top. Immediately, he groans seeing her bare breasts, and he goes for them with his mouth wide open. Reveling in his fire for her; she wraps her arms around him along with her legs, as she feels his exposed erection pressing against her.

Instantly, his talented tongue hones in on her hot spot, as he sucks her nipples feverishly and massages them too. His technique causes her arousal ceiling to crack, as he works her with such diligence and intensity. She hangs on to him for dear life, as he goes at her breasts with his tongue as if she's covered in chocolate and caramel.

As his suction increases, she feels the throbbing between her thighs and the threat of release is on the cusp. She gives into the moment, and tightens her grip around his neck, as she throws her head back and screams his name in a euphoric groan of imminent release.

The power behind her release causes her body to shake, and her breathing to hitch. He feels her wetness through her pants, and revels in her whimpers of orgasm. But most notably, he's drawn to her involuntary thrusting as her body orgasms. Her body is feigning for him, she wants him inside her now. Compelled to feel her by her body's reaction, and the allure of her wetness now against his stomach through her leggings.

Thinking in sync, she feels him put her down on the counter top. So she lifts up, allowing him to pull down her leggings. When he gets them off, he pulls her down off the counter. As soon as her feet hit the floor; he turns her around and she readily assumes the position.

Excitedly, he squares up behind her. He smacks her ass and then grabs it firmly. She moans for him as she looks back at him, giving him an alluring look. Seeing her encouraging eye; he groans as he surveys the firmness of her ass in his hand.

Desperately needing to feel her; he closes in the gap between them. Teasingly, he slides his tip between her legs, and she feels him grazing her lips. She looks back at him, biting her bottom lip as she moans. With her horniness raging, she feels her arousal wall rebuilding higher and higher, and she needs to release again; so she pleads with him, "please, let me feel you baby."

Hearing her plea, he groans as he feels her push back on him, allowing him to feel her dripping juices run down onto his staff. His teasing is backfiring on him; but he doesn't give in. Instead, he grips her hip with one hand, and smacks her ass with the other, evoking another sensual moan from her.

Feeling the power in his grip, and loving the strength of his smacks, she groans again for him, as she says, "MMMM harder baby." He grunts as he hears the desire to cum again in her voice. Wanting to push her to the edge; he rattles off a battery of smacks, which compel her to thrust her hips repeatedly.

She can't believe it, but she's ready to cum again. Damn it what this man does to her is unheard of. Just by touching her he has her ready to release again and again before penetration.

Feeling her arousal wall now completely built, and ready to explode. She again gives into the moment and braces herself for what's coming. With the culmination of the smacks, and their desires for one another being on an octave 10. She feels her arousal spike, and suddenly her ceiling breaks as she again falls into euphoria, after exploding.

Knowing she was about to blow, he positioned his staff below her undercarriage, allowing him to feel her rain down on him. This spark forces him over the edge. As they both revel in her release, she feels him slam into her hard, and fast.

Upon contact she loudly grunts, and passionately screams, "OH Fitz!" He feels her wetness encase him, and the tightness of her love den grips him. The combination of the two, sends him on a thrusting frenzy that can't be stopped. The power in his thrust, and the aggression in his grip; forces her out of her post release phase quickly.

He's banging her like a drum, and she's good for the taking. As he pummels her without regard, and she settles into the motion. She feels her arousal already rebuilding. He's hitting her spot, and she knows it won't be long before she's over the edge again. His groans, swearing and grunting, are powering her desire. Just as her wetness and return groans are powering his arousal too.

They are in sync and moving together in the dance of hot love making, they do oh so well, pleasing each other intensely along the way. The way he pleases her is second to none; he plays her body like an instrument, and he knows all of the hidden keys to make her sing. His motion, his hands, and his love sounds all work in concert to bring her the ultimate in sexual satisfaction. The way he says her name, as he works her, seems to excite her more. She shouldn't have anything left for him, but she does. And she's not sure how, but again her arousal is building and moving quickly to the point of no return.


	102. Chapter 102

Loving his fire, and needing to feel more of him. She begins to thrust with him, and throws him off his pace. Despite him being in the position of control; she changes the game, by arching her back, and changing the stroke pace.

Her unexpected move, makes him groan as he feels himself reaching the end of his rope. He feels his arousal wall now beginning to crack, as he feels her plentiful wetness, and her strong stroke.

No longer caring who's leading the way, he gives in to her stroke pace. He follows her lead willingly, enjoying every stroke. Their love sounds fill the air as they both feel themselves rounding the corner of no return. He feels her wetness increase, as she begins to grunt more. He feels her body tension also teetering, along with his own.

Feeling the inevitable being a few strokes away, he begins smacking her ass again, and within four consecutive smacks, they both free fall into nirvana. With a simultaneous orgasm claiming the end of their heated session, they both collapse on the counter. But he remains in place, as he pumps his goodness into her. He listens to her whimpers and moans as he releases into her.

As he feels their bodies calming down, he kisses on her neck and rubs her back. She moans his name and he smiles hearing her. He whispers into her ear lovingly, "I love you." She grins as she replies, "I love you too." Trying to recover from their session, they break free and end up lying on the floor.

As they lay on the floor between the island and the sink; Fitz holds her in his arms, as they both are spent, sweaty, and out of breath. Upon catching their breaths, they share kisses and smiles. As she looks up at him, he smiles as he says, "Hi." She grins at him, and giggles as she says, "Hi."

He kisses her lips, and they share a smile. A few seconds pass and the timer goes off on the oven. She looks at him, as she says, "The roast is ready to be sliced." He smiles as he says, "Good, we've worked up an appetite." She nods as she says, "Agreed."

After showering, and redressing. Fitz is wearing some sweats and a T shirt, and Olivia is wearing some boy shorts and a tank top. As they prepare to sit down, Olivia catches him staring at her. She smiles as she says, "Down boy." He smiles at her as he says, "You're at the table half naked, and you expect me to focus on the food. You can't be serious."

She grins as she says, "Well, I figured I'd make it easier for an encore of our kitchen moment, after dinner. But I can change if I'm too distracting." She sees the flicker of lust in his eyes, as he says, "Don't you dare move." She laughs at his reaction, and he smiles at her in response, as she says, "The sooner we eat; the sooner we get to play some more. I'm nowhere near done with you yet, your honor."

Fitz quickly licks his lips, as he grabs his fork and he says, "I'm ready when you are councilor." Olivia teasingly laughs at him, as she says, "We'll see about that." Feeling himself getting turned on by her flirtatiousness. He anxiously grabs the bowl of potatoes she passes him, and piles the food onto his plate. He's determined to get through dinner as soon as possible, he knows he needs all the energy he can muster. So he's planning to carb up. Olivia grins in her head, as he loads up his plate with all the fixings, especially the meat.

As they eat, Fitz praises her cooking efforts from the beginning to the end. She enjoys his smile when he sees the au gratin potatoes. He's like a kid with a new toy and she finds it adorable. During their meal, their moment is pleasing and filled with love and comfort. Nothing matters at this point, except their alone time. Upon finishing their meal, she doesn't disappoint as she serves up a homemade peach cobbler for dessert with vanilla ice cream.

After inhaling the dessert, and cleaning the kitchen. They retire to his bedroom. After they climb into bed together; she lays on her back, and he lays on his side facing her. He looks down at her, and asks, "Are you comfy?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. Thank you."

He smiles at her in return as he says, "I love that you've made yourself at home here Livy. I can't tell you how good it made me feel to come home; knowing you'd be here waiting for me. Thank you for doing that."

She smiles hearing his words as she says, "I love being here with you babe. Especially cooking for you. So, you're very welcome my love." They share a kiss, and when the kiss breaks he caresses her face with his hand as he says, "I love you baby." She smiles as she says, "I love you too."

The mood is calm and relaxing; something they both undoubtedly need given the craziness of the week. They take a breath, and immerse themselves into each other's space, enjoying the quiet and the company.

As the moment settles she asks, "So, are you going to tell me your good news?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah. We already knew we had an offer on the house. But, by the time I got to the office. They'd made an official offer and we accepted it." Olivia grins widely as she says, "So it's done. The house is sold." He smiles as he says, "Yes. It's done. We signed the papers and everything. So it's a wrap."

Olivia is overwhelmingly happy at the news, as she says, "Oh my goodness babe. That's fantastic! I am so happy it's done." He joyfully responds, "You're not the only one. I'm ecstatic it's done too, and even more excited to be done dealing with Mellie." She nods as she says, "Agreed. But how did she take the news?"

He sighs as he says, "Initially she wanted to hold out for more money. But, luckily Craig, was able to impart some wisdom to her." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "So, she was trying to make up for the money she had to forfeit as a result of having to pay you for the sale cost and the back mortgage payments, huh?" Fitz nods as he says, "Either that, or she just wanted to have a reason to continue to contact me. But I made it clear I had no interest in that happening."

Olivia replies, "I'm sure that didn't go over well. She's quite tenacious." Fitz responds, "True. But I don't have time for her games, and I'm confident she got the picture after our conversation." He sees the look in her eyes shift, as she asks, "You two spoke without the attorney?" He replies, "Yes. At the end of the meeting. She asked to talk to me, and Craig gave us his office for a minute."


	103. Chapter 103

He sees some wonderment in her eyes, and before she asks a question. He says, "It was as quick as I could make it Liv. It wasn't a long drawn out conversation. But it was long enough to clear the air, once and for all." He can tell she's getting annoyed, as she asks, "What did she want?"

He replies, she wanted to take me down the road of our past, and I simply reminded her of the truth. We weren't lovers and weren't meant to be, because we weren't purposed right from the start. I never loved her, and she never loved me. So, it was best that we broke up, because we were just two people in a complicated period of our lives, who used each other to get through it."

Olivia hears him, and she's in awe of his assessment. She knows that couldn't have been easy for Mellie to hear. So she asks, "Did you say all of that to her?" He nods as he says, "Yes, for the most part it's what I said. She wanted to rehash the past, with her revisionist history. But when she saw I wasn't willing to entertain her delusion, and that I was just interested in moving on, focusing on you and I instead of what she and I called ourselves doing. In the end she didn't have a choice but to let it go. Because I refused to argue with her. I just don't care enough to argue with her anymore. She can believe what she wants about our past. I just wished her well, and left because I was done."

Olivia sees the resolve in his eyes as he speaks about the conversation, and she knows that if this is how he looked when he was talking to Mellie. She couldn't have walked away from that conversation with any hope of anything positive happening between her and Fitz. He literally laid it all out on the table, with no room for dispute or misunderstanding.

He sees her in thought, and he asks, "Are you okay Livy?" She comes out of her haze, as she says, "Yes. I'm okay. I guess I'm sort of conflicted though. On one hand I feel like she forced you to break up with her twice. But, on the other hand, I think you needed to have that conversation, and I am proud of you for having it with her. Because you got to say what you needed to say to her."

He smiles at her reply, as he says, "Thanks babe. But I don't think I did anything special for you to be proud of me." Olivia convincingly replies, "You're welcome, and yes you did do something special. You allowed her to challenge you with her beliefs, and you stood your ground telling your truth regardless of what she had to throw at you, and you did it for yourself babe. Not really for just for us. But for you and that's important. Because until both of us are whole, we can't become one."

He reflects for a moment on her comment, and then says, "Damn, that's deep." She smiles at the look on his face, and says, "Yeah, I love Iyanla Vanzant quotes." He smiles at her as he says, "That quote makes a lot of sense. I did get some closure from our conversation, and I felt more settled and free afterwards, like it made our path clearer and cleared my mind too. Even though I didn't think I needed any closure with her. But I guess I was wrong. In the end it appears it was a good thing to have the conversation." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. It was a very good thing. Hence me saying, I am very proud of you. So, accept it okay?" He smiles at her as he kisses her lips sweetly, and says, "Okay."

Feeling good about the news he's shared; but knowing she still has her burdens to confess. He asks, "So, are you going to tell me about your day?" She looks at him and takes a breath, and he sees her look settling. He then sees her changing position. He instantly asks, "It's so bad you have to almost sit up to talk about it?"

She gives him a look without a smile, and he asks, "Baby, what's wrong?" She responds, "I'm just going to say this, so I can get it out. But, I don't want you to freak out." She sees the look in his eyes intensify, as he waits with baited breath for her to respond.

She ends the agony of the wait, as she takes a breath and says, "Today, I got a voicemail message from a friend, named Chris who works in the county jail. He told me that he saw Edison in county lock up, visiting a client of his that was arrested in Fulton County on a possession charge."

Fitz tries to contain his concern, but he's struggling and she can see it in his eyes, as he says, "Liv, I thought he agreed to stay away from you." Olivia nods as she says, "He did Fitz. But, Fulton County is huge and he does live here in Atlanta. So it was bound to happen at some point."

Despite knowing her reply is logical, he's still annoyed by the news, and he asks, "So what are you going to do about it?" She sighs as she says, "There's nothing I can do about it. He can practice in any county in the state, and if his client is arrested here. The case has to be tried in Fulton if the case goes to trial."

Fitz agrees with her. Again, he knows she's right and her responses are logical. But, that doesn't stop him from feeling his annoyance rise in the moment as he asks, "Why in the hell is he even trying cases anyway? He's a partner, it's not like he's required to do it."

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. But, you know as well as I do. Not everyone becomes an attorney to be a partner at a law firm. Some of us love the courtroom, and he's no exception. Yes pleas and discussing strategies are a part of the game, but litigation is why we became attorneys."

Fitz hears her and out of frustration, he asks, "Can you stop being so damn logical Liv? It's killing my vibe. I want to be angry at him, and I want to kick his ass for putting his hands on you." She reaches out to him, and says, "Baby, I know how you feel. I honestly felt some shock when I heard the message, and I was freaking out at first. But, after thinking about it. I'm making peace with it. Because I can't let him win."

Fitz curiously asks, "What do you mean you can't let him win Liv?" She openly replies, "I mean as long as I allow myself to take stock in thinking I will control the circumstances I see him under; he's living rent free in my head and I don't like living that way. I need to clear my head, like you did with Mellie."

Fitz understands what she's saying, but says, "I get it Liv. But you had a deal that he'd stay away from you. This isn't just an ex of yours. It's a guy who physically, mentally, and emotionally hurt you, and deserves to be in prison baby. So you shouldn't be in a position where you could see him walking the streets."


	104. Chapter 104

Olivia understands his position too; but she feels like he's missing hers. So she says, "Agreed Fitz. In a perfect world. He'd be in prison for attacking me. That's something I will never forget, and if I'm being honest. I'm not even sure how I'll feel when I see him again at the courthouse. But at the end of the day, the world isn't perfect and the deal we made wasn't realistic given our professions. So again, it was inevitable it was going to happen. When I think about it; I'm actually kind of glad it happened now."

Fitz hears her last sentence and asks, "Why are you glad it happened now?" She moves closer to him, as she says, "Because I feel stronger now than I ever have, since he and I split. I feel like I am getting a handle on me and my life, as it moves forward, and I know that's because of us. Because of how you love me. You've given me the courage to love again babe, and with you by my side I know I can move through this without wavering or without concern. He can't hurt me anymore; I'm too strong to let that happen, and I know that's because of you."

Fitz's anxiety and annoyance immediately dissipate at the sound of her voice, as her words calm him and give him all the reasons in the world to take her into his arms and hold her close. As he embraces her, their eyes lock and they stare at one another for one full minute, before he says a word.

He now truly understands her motivation to confront this situation; it's been holding her back for a long time, and she's ready to let it go for her sake and theirs. She's buying into them; slowly but surely she's coming to the point where she's planning a life for them together by clearing the decks for their future emotionally by addressing her demons, and the fact their love is giving her the strength to do it touches him, because he realizes he's done the same thing with Mellie.

As his arms cradle her, she feels a warmth that rushes through her body from her head to her toes. It's the coziest feeling, she never tires of. His body, his touch, his very presence makes her feel safe. When the hug breaks, he strokes her face with tears in his eyes, as he says, "I love you so much Livy." His tears cause her to pause, as she realizes how touched he is in the moment. It warms her heart to see him in his feelings without a care in the world.

As her eyes fill with tears too, she quickly says, "I love you too baby. So very much." They share a sweet and loving kiss that seals their moment with such love and commitment, they both are unable to speak for several minutes when it ends.

Caught up in the moment he holds her tight, and the silence breaks as he looks down at her and says, "I want you to know; that I will protect you with all that I am Liv. I promise you that nobody will ever hurt you like that again."

She sees the commitment in his eyes, as she says, "I know baby, and I love you for that. Thank you for loving me this much, and showing me what love is." He sweetly responds, "You're welcome. You've done the same for me Liv. Thank you." She smiles lovingly, as she says, "You're welcome."

Feeling more settled with the news, but knowing there's more to come. Fitz asks, "Have you talked to Harrison yet?" Olivia sighs as she says, "No. I was going to call him. But, I figured we'd just talk about it tomorrow. I'll be with Abby most of the day anyway; so when I drop her off, we can talk."

Fitz sighs as he responds, "He's going to be pissed Liv." She nods as she says, "I know. I think I'm more worried about him being around Edison than anything else. The last time we saw him, was a little over a year ago. We were all at the Falcons game, and I really believe Edison was going to vomit out of fear."

Fitz busts out into laughter, and Olivia joins him as Fitz says, "Damn, he probably had flash backs of your brother whipping his ass." Olivia nods as she says, "You're probably right." As their laughter settles, he asks, "When you saw him. How did you feel? Were you scared?" Olivia thinks for a minute, and then says, "No. I wasn't scared. I just felt uneasy. Does that make sense?"

Fitz nods as he says, "Yes. It makes perfect sense given your history." As he responds, she sees him in thought and she asks, "Fitz, what are you thinking?" He looks at her and he doesn't want to lie to her; he can't. So he says, "Before you say no Liv. I want you to hear me out."

She cocks her head to the side as she raises up on her elbow, and says, "I'm listening." He replies, "I know you want to clear the air by facing him, and dealing with your past head on. I actually believe you are stronger now too, as you said. But, I simply don't trust him Liv. I don't trust that he's grown past that situation, and I don't know if he's planning to seek some type of twisted revenge on you or not. So with that being the unknown factor in this. What if you have a security detail when he's on the grounds?"

Olivia looks at him, and she wants to say flat out no. But, instead she says, "That's an idea. But, we won't always know when he's there. The only reason we know about him being at county lock up this time, is because he was coincidentally there during Chris' shift."

He hates to admit it; but she's right. She sees him thinking and she touches his face as she says, "Babe. I truly understand your concern for my safety. But, on the bright side socially, we've managed to avoid one another for almost three years without an incident. So I really don't see one occurring professionally. Please don't worry about me Fitz. I understand he could still be harboring negative feelings toward me, and because of that, I promise I will be careful when dealing with him. But, it's rather unlikely he will react on those feelings, given how things turned out for him the last time."

Fitz realizes she has a point; he surely wouldn't want to relive the beat down Harrison gave him. But, he also hears her reference to dealing with him directly, and it sparks a thought in his head, as he quizzically asks, "What makes you think you'll have to deal with him? You're not considering handling the case if it goes to trial are you?"

Olivia takes a breath, and says, "I honestly haven't thought that far ahead until now. But, now that you're mentioning it. This time, I can make sure I defer the case if it gets assigned to me. Working the Weller case right now, I don't have time for anything else on my plate anyway."

He's grateful she sees his point about not handling the case, and is willing to concede on that front. Thank goodness for small victories, he thinks to himself. Because she's willing to compromise to a degree here, he does feel like he should probably give her the benefit of the doubt on this, but he's not sure if he can handle it. He can't help but worry about her when it comes to Edison.


	105. Chapter 105

Knowing what he did to her angers him to no end, and if he's being honest. He'd kill to get the chance to avenge her, despite Harrison already taking care of it previously. But that was before he knew her, and before she was his lady, his responsibility to protect and love. Now, he's the gatekeeper of her safety, and he can't let that happen again, not on his watch.

She sees him in thought, and she says, "Fitz, I know that my relationship with Edison is completely different from your relationship with Mellie. But, I also need closure here too. So, I need you to consider the point that even if I don't face him in court this time; it could happen later down the road, or I could see him around the courthouse. Because of our careers, our paths are inevitably going to cross, and you and I need to be ready to face that possibility. With or without me having security; it's going to happen, and if I don't prepare for it, I am setting myself up for eternal emotional unrest, and I refuse to do that."

He suddenly realizes that they are talking about how this situation will affect them for the long haul. This isn't just about how they will deal with this instance of Edison being around her right now, but over time as well. He battles with the idea of him being ever present, and always being a concern for him to worry about when it comes to her. Her words give him a lot to consider, and he's drawn in by his thoughts.

As she watches him process her words, she sees the struggle in his eyes as she says, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. But I need to do this. And I need you to back me." Fitz takes a breath, as he sees the sense of urgency in her eyes, and she continues, as she says, "Before you respond baby; please try to understand where I'm coming from here. That's all I ask."

He sees the pleading in her eyes, and he doesn't want to upset her. She's making some valid points he can't dismiss. So he takes a breath and says, "I want you to have closure too Liv. I now understand how important it is to be able to move forward freely emotionally and mentally from your past. I want that for you, and I didn't realize how much it was holding you back until now.

However, the thought of him being near you angers me and worries me. Because I swear if he touches you, I will kill him, and that's a fact." She sees the conviction in his eyes, and feels it in his tone, as he continues and he says, I don't want to disappoint you, or upset you baby. So I need to take a break from this; I have to sleep on it before I officially weigh in. Because as I said, it's not you I'm worried about. It's him. He's the wild card in this." She appreciates his willingness to think about it further, before giving an official response, and she agrees with him.

Edison's behavior is the unknown factor in the equation. So she says, "Thank you for at least hearing me out." He calmly and lovingly responds, "You're welcome. We can talk about it again tomorrow, okay?" She smiles at him, shifting gears as she says, "Okay, do you mind if I help put you to sleep?"

He grins at her, as he says, "Not at all sexy." She smiles in return, and they share a kiss that heats up from the onset. Feeling liberated, she climbs atop him taking control of the moment. Something about kissing him, and being with him that makes everything better. In this moment, the heaviness of their conversation is washed away and all that matters is each other.

As the kiss deepens she settles on him, and his hands go to her hips gripping her tightly. She loves to feel his hands on her body, and there's no doubt he loves touching her. With their desires to feel one another quickly becoming their top priority; they hurriedly undress one another. Naked in a blink of an eye; they smile at one another sinfully as she reclaims her position on top of him. Fueled by pure desire and passion she straddles his legs, and as she prepares to slide forward. She notices his abundant, naked erection before her and it stops her in her tracks.

He's pulling her forward, thinking he's going to quench his desire to feel her wetness. He feels her resistance, and looks at her to determine the reason behind the delay. Abruptly, her focus goes from feeling him inside her below to wanting to taste him, and make him scream her name, in her preferred manner.

Before he can respond to her, he feels her hands wrapping around his shaft, and sliding up and down his length from tip to base. Her touch feels so good, all he can do is moan her name as he grips her thighs.

His groans are like music to her ears, and motivate her hand play to push him to the edge. He's completely swept up in her hand play, and feels himself barreling down the lane of release. His grip on her thighs increase, and she feels his body rigidity intensify. The faster she works him, the harder his erection gets. She's enjoying his body's reaction to her, and revels in her power to push him to orgasm.

He's staring at her in between moans, and watching her focus on his stiffness with her eyes. She's entranced by his girth, and the power of his staff, and the fact she's enjoying it turns him on even more.

As she works him feverishly, she feels a jerk in his body, as his pulsations begin and she knows she has him on the ropes. As she swivels her fingers around his tip, and slips her fingers between his balls. She feels his hips begin to thrust, and pre-cum oozes out as he grunts and says, "MMM Fuck, MMMM Liv."

She grins sinfully at him as she says, "MMMM you like that baby." He can't answer her. He just nods and moans. As she picks up her pace; motivated more by his prerelease and his moans. She's ready for him, and in fact is craving the taste of his sweetness. So she asks, "Are you gonna cum for me baby?"

He again can't talk; but he mumbles "MMMHMM. MMM baby." She loves that he's become inaudible and she knows exactly what will seal the deal. Excitedly she quickly slides back on his legs, while still working her hand play. He feels the shift in her body position on him; so he opens his eyes to see what's going on. When he has her in his full view, he sees her bent down and he hears her say, "Watch me make you cum baby."

His eyes grow as large as saucers as he sees her tongue slip between her voluptuous lips, and she gives his tip a solid, full on lick sweeping away all of the pre-cum, and licking her lips clean afterwards as she says, "MMM so good." Her words, the caress of her wet tongue on his tip, along with the sight of her actions, causes him to swear loudly, and he says, "MMMM, fuck yeah! MMM, Suck it baby."

She looks up at him, hearing his request and she smiles as she obliges and says, "Like this baby?" She sucks his tip, and before he can reply she deep throats him repeatedly six times in a row. Which causes him to fall into a thrusting frenzy, as he grips her shoulders and revels in her hand and mouth stimulation.


	106. Chapter 106

She works him for all of 60 seconds before she feels his body jerk once again, and his grip on her shoulders intensify to the point where his hands are shaking, and his back arches. She prepares for his release just in time, as he bellows, "I'm, I'm, fuck, I'm cuming baby, fuck!"

His explosion is significant, and delicious. She giddily drinks from his fountain like a cool drink on a hot day, hearing him groan and moan in the process. As his hands fall away from his shoulders, and orgasm takes over his body. She feels his body tension go to zero as he relaxes.

Listening to his groans she smiles to herself, knowing she took care of him. However, despite finishing him. By the time she releases him from her jaws, and makes her way up his body, where they share a passionate filled kiss. She feels him growing beneath her.

When the kiss breaks, she grins at him as she asks, "Damn, are you ready to go already?" He smiles with his eyes partially closed as he says, "For you always." Hungrily, she kisses his lips and she feels his hands grip her ass, and pull her forward.

Before she can react, she feels herself lifted up in the air and feels herself sliding down onto him. Their kiss breaks after she hits his base, and she says, "Holy Fuck! MMM!" He grunts in response, as he enjoys her wetness. He's completely encased in her and can provide no words.

After a few thrusts of his hips, and her receiving his thrusts. She finally adjusts to him. She pushes herself upright on him, and she begins to work her hips. He feels her swiveling hips in conjunction with seeing the look in her eyes, and he knows it's about to get intense.

She steadies herself on him, preparing to give him her all. As she finds her balance, she begins working her hips in a rocking pattern, taking all of him without any qualms. Gripping his pecks for balance, she's looking him in his eyes, as she bites her bottom lip, battling her own arousal wall.

She's chasing his arousal, but her own is not far off. He feels her body tension climbing, and knows her desire to let go is close. Wanting to feel her reign down on him, he aids in her release as he cups her breasts. She feels his hands on her bulging nipples, and she knows her release isn't far off.

As he massages her breasts, her hip thrusts intensify and she doesn't fight it. Instead, she grips his chest harder, and digs her nails into him as she rides the wave of orgasm that's knocking at the door. Her groans increase, and she begins to swear. He loves her foul mouth, and he enjoys her violent thrusts as she rounds the corner.

As they trudge forward hard and fast, in a strong rhythmic pattern they are both enjoying immensely. Sweat is pouring down their bodies, and she can barely keep her grasp on is skin. She wants and needs this release, and he wants it too. As he feels her clit twinge against his staff, he says, "MMMM Cum on it Livy. MMM let me feel you Cum for me." She groans inaudibly and after four thrusts it happens, she screams, "Fi, Fi Fiiiitz, MMMM. Yes, yes, oh God Yes!"

Her explosion is unbelievable; as her juices flow he becomes saturated in her wetness. Despite euphoria engulfing her, her body doesn't stop. She's still in full thrusting motion riding him like a cow girl, on a wild steer. His hands are gripping her thighs, and he's steadying her as she flows through her orgasm.

He's never felt her wetness like this before, and he can't stop himself. He's thrusting mightily and the pace shakes her from her haze. He feels her fall back into control, and she hears him say, "Damn, I love you baby." She grins at him as she says, "I love you too." Needing to bring it home for him, and feeling he's rounding the corner soon.

She stops mid thrust, and repositions. He's confused at first, at her change in movement. But when he sees her crouched, with her knees high above his body. His excitement shows in his eyes.

He quickly prepares himself for the change, as she begins bouncing on him like a dribbling basketball. The sudden move changes the feeling and it changes the pace, as they both scream, "Holy Shit!' The power of the bounce, and the wetness is amazing.

She's enjoying every bit of him, and he's basking in the power of her thrusts. He can feel the tightness in her hips begin to fall away and she's opening up more as she works her body. He loves how she responds to him, and how she looks at him with such enjoyment in her face. Despite her releasing moments ago, her wall is rebuilt and her orgasm is looming again.

She's fueled by his stamina and how good he makes her feel. She's working herself to the end of it all, just to feel his explosion. His release feels like a fire extinguisher putting out her flame of lust, and she desperately needs it.

Feeling herself rushing to the edge, with him not far behind. They now both know their explosions are imminent; they can feel their walls shaking as they chase the road to the edge, jumping off at the edge together when they reach it. Their fall into nirvana is full of cursing, sweating, shaking, and whimpering.

As she collapses onto his chest, resting for several minutes as he holds her. Their breathing steadies and she looks up at him. His eyes are still closed, and he's holding her tight. As she strokes his face, his eyes open and she says, "I love you so much." He smiles as he says, "I love you too baby." They share a sweet kiss, and she dismounts so they can cuddle.

When she gets into position, he wraps his arms around her and he kisses her neck. She snuggles up to him, needing to feel him close to her and needing to be in his arms as they drift off to sleep, with her back against his chest so she can feel his heart beat.

When morning arises, it catches Olivia and Fitz post shower. After going to bed earlier than normal last night, they managed to get up early this morning. After having a little breakfast sex, to start the day. They also needed to work off their fattening dinner, and dessert they had before bed. So, they ventured down to Fitz's in home gym.

However, post work out their libidos needed to be tamed once again, as they managed to perform three rounds in the shower, before finally getting dressed. As Fitz finishes shaving, Olivia stands beside him pulling her hair into a pony tail, and removing her facial cleanser from her face.

Over the last month, they've developed a consistent routine, when they wake up together. Which makes them both smile at times when they catch glimpses of each other, when dressing.


	107. Chapter 107

After finishing their facial treatments; Fitz is still wrapped in a towel, and Olivia is in her bra and panties. He joyfully and lovingly steps behind her, as she puts on her lip gloss and he asks, "What's on your schedule today beautiful?"

She smiles as she feels his arms slide around her waist, and she instinctively leans into him, as she responds, "Abby and I have girl errands to run, and some wedding stuff to go over when we have lunch with the wedding planner. Then, I will be back here to order the food, and prepare for tonight. What about you?"

He kisses her on the cheek, as they stand in front of the mirror with him still holding her, as he says, "I have to get a haircut, and I will be doing some work in my office for a bit, before having lunch with Drew and then coming back here."

Olivia nods as she says, "It will be cool to have everybody here tonight." Fitz smiles as he replies, "Yeah, it will be. Maybe you should call Char and see if she wants to hang out with you and Abby. She may be free." Olivia responds, "That's an idea. But it's rather last minute, maybe some other time."

As she finishes her statement, she feels him kiss on her neck, and she smiles at him, as she sees him smiling back at her in the mirror. She lovingly puts her hands atop his, as they wrap around her waist, and he says, "We look good together."

She grins as she responds, "Yes, we do. Speaking of us together. That reminds me, what have you decided to do about our arrangements, and sleeping accommodations when we go to Cleveland for the party?"

Their embrace breaks, as Fitz's phone buzzes. He checks it as he says, "I booked the flight for Saturday night. We can leave after the reception, and we can stay at my parent's house. I think my mom would be offended if we stayed in a hotel." Olivia nods as she says, "I understand that; after all you are her little Tom Tom."

After reading the text from Drew, reconfirming their plans. He puts down the phone as he says, "Not you too babe." She laughs as she sees his discomfort hearing her use his childhood name. He puts down his phone, and pulls her close again, as he says, "I can't wait for you to meet them baby. My parents are super excited to meet you. And Karan is even happier to see you again. Nobody is happier that we're back together than her."

She smiles as she says, "I know. Her welcome back into the fold text message still makes me grin when I read it." Fitz shakes his head at his sister's silliness, as Olivia says, "I'm excited to meet your parents too babe. It's going to be quite the event. It's so special for you to share a birthday with your dad and your birth day's falling on father's day this year." Fitz responds, "I honestly didn't think about how cool it was until recently. My dad will be turning 70 and I'll be turning 40."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Those are two great milestones for both of you babe. He nods as he says, "Yeah, you're right. My dad's getting old." They both smile and giggle together, as she says, "No, he's getting better. Just like you honey." He nods as he responds, "Thanks baby. With that attitude dad's really going to like you."

She smiles as she says, "I hope so." He sees the smile on her face, but also feels the worry in her voice. He looks down at her and says, "Liv, it's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about. My family is going to love you. Karan already does, and she's one of the toughest of the bunch next to my mom." Olivia asks, "What about your brother Timmy?" Fitz responds, "He'll be cool, and if he's not. He will be when I'm done with him."

Olivia quickly says, "Babe, come on. I don't want to cause any trouble between you two." Fitz chuckles as he says, "Liv, you're about 34 years too late for that. If we aren't arguing over something, then something is wrong. It's just what we do. It's always been that way between us." Olivia worriedly replies, "Babe, that can't be normal." He kisses her lips, and says, "It's our normal babe. Trust me. It's not worth worrying about it. We are the best dysfunctional siblings who love each other ever. Ask Drew about it. He tried to fix us, and it was an epic fail."

Olivia watches him as he slips on his underwear, and lotions his skin. He sees her in thought, and he says, "Liv, seriously. It's just how we are and we've accepted it. So, just go with the flow and you'll be fine. It's not bad. I promise." She hears his reassuring words, and says, "Okay." He kisses her lips sweetly, and when the kiss breaks. She feels him slip his hand between her thighs, cupping her sex.

She grins as she says, "Baby, we need to get dressed." He smiles at her as he says, "I know. I just wanted to remind you not to forget about me when you go to your waxing appointment." Olivia appreciates his attention to her landscaping, and appreciates his as well. The fact that he keeps all of his body hair so well-groomed is such a turn on.

She grins in response to him as she says, "I won't. I know you like it a little thick. Thanks again by the way, for you keeping yours tamed." He grins in response as he says, "Hey, I aim to please." She kisses his lips as she says, "And you do a damn good job of it." They share another kiss, before agreeing to dress and get their day started.

As Olivia heads out the door, with her protein smoothie made by her love in hand. She gives him a kiss, and he pats her on the butt as she leaves. He heads into his office to get some work done, he failed to do yesterday due to going to meet with Mellie.

As he sits down at his desk, in his at home office sipping on his protein shake. He gets into his work, checking emails and electronically signing documents for closed cases to be filed away. He's moving along, and getting a host of tasks completed seamlessly. An hour passes before he realizes it.

As he works along diligently, he's interrupted by his cell phone ringing. When he looks at the caller id he pauses, and takes a breath. At first he considers letting it go to voice mail, but then he changes his mind. He answers as he says, "Hello Jenna." The voice responds, "Hello stranger. I was very close to coming to check on you. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

Fitz sits back in his chair, grateful she didn't drop by. Snapping out of his mind, he says, "Yeah, everything is great, thanks for asking. It definitely has been a minute since we spoke. How've you been?" The woman responds, "I've been good, lonely lately. But good. I miss you." Fitz takes a breath, and pauses. He's thinking of a way to respond without being rude.

But his hesitant response is noticeable. She flirtatiously urges him along, as she says, "So, by your delayed response. I take it you don't miss me huh?" Completely missing her flirtatious vibe. He feels relieved she said it before he could, and he admittedly says, "No, I don't." She's thrown by his reaction as she asks, "Damn, did you really have to be so honest?" Fitz knows his reply may have come across a bit rough; but he was just taking advantage of the opportunity she gave him, by saying it before he could.


	108. Chapter 108

Seeing the horse is out of the barn now, he says, "I'm not trying to be mean Jenna. I'm just answering the question you posed, and you know I'm not prone to lying or misleading people." She takes a breath, and rolls her eyes as she says, "True. You're definitely not one to mince words."

Fitz can hear the sarcasm in her voice, and feels like this would be a good time to end the call. It's probably gone on longer than it should anyway, given the nature of the call. But before he says anything; she asks, "Can I come by to see you?"

Fitz shakes his head as he thinks to himself, she can't be serious. But instead of commenting in a way to prolong the conversation; he outwardly says, "No Jenna; you can't come by, and we don't have a reason to meet. It's actually best for both of us if you don't call me anymore." His words feel final to her; despite the fact he admitted he didn't miss her. She didn't expect this response, and it angers her.

With the line becoming silent, and yet he still hears her breathing; he asks, "Jenna, are you there?" Snapping out of her thoughts, of how this could've gone so wrong. She sighs as she replies, "I'm here. I'm just trying to make sense of this, that's all." Fitz is confused about what she's struggling with; it's not like they were in a relationship. In fact, he knows for a fact she thrived on them keeping things casual.

His thoughts are interrupted by her asking, "So who is this chick that has you dismissing me? What's her name?" By the shift in her tone, he can tell this conversation is about to go left and he's not willing to stick around for it. So he dismissively says, "Jenna, it doesn't matter who she is. Just know it's time for us to break ties, and I wish you well. Okay?"

Hearing his tone, he leaves her with no wiggle room for more conversation, which frustrates her. But, she knows voicing her frustration isn't going to help the situation. So she says, "Good bye Fitz." Before he can respond, the call ends. Surprised she hung up on him, but glad the call is over. He hangs up the phone and deletes her number.

After deleting her number, he starts going through his phone. As he peruses the contact list, pictures, and text messages. He realizes how much content he needs to purge. Without hesitation, he begins to delete all the content from his past acquaintances, especially Mellie's number. As he goes through every name on his contact list. He is amazed at how much information he had stored on his phone. The entire purging process takes him about an hour to complete but when he's done. He feels a great sense of relief.

After completing the task, he thinks of how he's avoided potential drama unfolding with Liv concerning his phone. He doesn't have password protection on his phone, and leaves it unattended quite often around Liv. He then realizes how much he trusts Liv, and he embraces the comfortability of being in a relationship with someone he trusts.

Although he revels in the idea of starting a new life with Liv. He comes to the realization that until now, he thought his only issue from his past, which threatened his and Liv's happiness, was his dealings with Mellie. But now he sees that his old relationships could also be a potential threat to his relationship too. This idea reaffirms his decision to delete the information of his exes and names of his casual conquests from his phone.

Suddenly, his thoughts shift, after the scheduler on his phone buzzes. He snaps out of his head and seeing the morning is getting away from him; he finishes up his emails and then heads out to the barber shop. After his hair cut; he drives over to Logan's bar and grill, to meet Drew for lunch.

When he walks in; Drew is being seated and he joins him. After sharing pleasantries, they both are seated at the table. As they look at the menus; Drew says, "Man, are you ready for the game tonight?" Fitz responds, "I'm ready. But the question is are the Cavs ready? That win the other night was great. But tonight we make it a series, or we come up short once again to Golden State and we watch them celebrate another championship win, this time on their home floor."

Drew nods emphatically as he says, "Yeah for sure. I saw Green talking smack on sports center. I can't wait to see how he plays. Since he believes Golden State wouldn't have lost game five if he played." Fitz nods as he sips his water, and says, "Agreed. Tonight's the night we find out what we're made of."

The waiter returns to the table, and they order their entrée's. After placing their orders, Fitz's phone buzzes, and when he checks it. It's a text from an unknown caller, which says, "I'm in town. Are you free?" Fitz sighs as he reads the text, and their food is delivered. Drew looks at him, seeing him in thought. So he asks, "What's up man? Is everything okay?"

Fitz puts down his phone after ignoring the text, and says, "I think I may have to change my phone number." Drew smiles as he says, "Ahh, the single life catching back up to you huh?" Fitz nods as he bites one of his fries and says, "Man, you have no idea. Jenna called me earlier, and I think she wanted to argue about me telling her I didn't want to see her anymore."

Drew responds, "Damn, did you say it like that?" Fitz replies, "No, not really. I just answered her question." Drew gives him a confusing look, and Fitz decides to explain the conversation. Afterwards, Drew smiles as he says, "Well, she did ask. But damn. That was kind of cold man." Fitz shrugs his shoulders in return, as he says, "I wasn't trying to be a jerk. But, if you ask me a direct question like that. There's no room for me to do anything accept answer you directly."

Drew agrees with his logic, as he nods and he swallows a bite of his burger. He then says, "I agree. You were right to be honest. Her feelings were just hurt. She didn't expect you to say no. Even though she knew you were with someone else; she thought you'd still want to see her." Fitz responds, "Yeah, it was pretty obvious she was mad that I turned her down. I figured that would be the end of it. But I just got a text from someone, and because I deleted the rest of the numbers out of my phone; I don't know who it is."

Drew laughs at him as he finishes another bite of food, and takes a sip of his beer. Fitz responds, "Come on man. Don't laugh. If Liv sees these text messages I am going to be in trouble, and I didn't do anything wrong." Acknowledging his point; Drew says, "Okay. You're right. I shouldn't laugh. But, it's odd to see you concerned about ladies calling you man. You've always been a Don Quan of sorts." Fitz shakes his head in laughter, as he says, "Why are you acting like you weren't on the same path before Char?" Drew smiles as he says, "I wasn't as bad as you are Fitz."

Fitz decides to remind his friend of how alike they were; as he says, "Three words, the Thompson twins." The statement makes Drew cover his mouth, as he laughs recalling the women very vividly. He quickly replies, "Point taken my man." Fitz grins as he says, "Yeah, don't forget. I know where the bodies are buried friend." He and Drew cling beers, as they laugh and reminisce about their antics as single men for a while.

In the end Drew asks, "What are you going to tell Liv about you changing your number?" As Fitz finishes the last of his food, and Drew puts down the cash to cover the tab. He openly says, "I'm going to tell her the truth. I don't want to screw things up with her Drew. I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and I know nothing will hurt her more than lying to her."

Drew nods as he responds, "I'm proud of you man. That's a good choice. But let me ask you this. Do you think she's cleared out her phone?" Fitz sits for a moment, and then confidently says, "I don't know if she has or not. But, it doesn't matter."


	109. Chapter 109

Drew asks, "Really, why not?" Fitz replies, "Because I know she's my lady. I feel it when she looks at me, and when I wrap my arms around her. The way she falls into me; I know that if any man approaches her, or calls her. She'll check them. Plus, this is about me. I need to do this to further clear our path for our future together."

Drew nods as he replies, "Wow, your trust in her, and your commitment to change is admirable; good job man. That's a great achievement for you." Fitz smiles as he sips the last of his beer, and he says, "Thanks man. It's easy to think about a future with her though. Everything about being with her, seems easy. Especially trusting her." Drew nods as he says, "Yeah, I get it. It's a good thing, and it appears to be mutual." Fitz asks, "You think so?" Drew nods as he replies, "Yeah. I do. Given how you've said you're not the most protective of your phone around her; do you think she hasn't seen calls from other women?"

It never crossed his mind that Olivia could've seen missed calls from women who've called him. Drew sees him thinking and he chuckles, breaking him from his thoughts; as Fitz asks, "Do you think she's seen the calls and just stayed quiet?"

Drew shrugs his shoulders as he says, "The only way you can know for certain is by talking to her. However, I'd say it's conceivable that she's seen the calls. But, because of how you treat her. She's not worried about the calls. She knows you're committed to you two being together."

The depth of his words settle with Fitz, as he says, "That actually makes a lot of sense. I feel like she wouldn't ask me about them unless she had concerns. Kind of like she did when she asked about Mellie." Drew nods as he replies, "Exactly. She didn't know where you two stood at the time when Mellie called, and she wanted to make sure she had an understanding of the nature of your relationship with her before she opened up to you any further. So when she saw her call. She felt like she needed to ask you about the call. But now that you two are a couple. She may be feeling more comfortable, and feeling like because she trusts you so much that if there was something you needed to tell her, you'd do it. Or like you said, if she had concerns she'd tell you about them. Which speaks to how good the communication is between you two, congrats on that. It's important. So keep it up."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Drew. "I agree. We do communicate well. Every since we got back together; we've both been trying to communicate better. I don't either one of us wants to relive that period. It was hell." Drew responds, "Yeah it was. You were in a terrible mood." Knowing the truth; Fitz still asks, "Was i really that bad?" Drew replies, "Man, you know damn well you were an absolute grump. I thought poor Vanessa was going to quit at least twice." Fitz can't help but laugh, and Drew joins him, as they both recall how impatient and unrealistic he was at that time. Shaking off his thoughts Fitz says, "Thanks for being a friend to me then man. I know i was difficult." Drew replies, "You're welcome man. It's all good. You'd do the same for me." Fitz nods as he says, "No doubt."

As they sit for a moment; Drew has a thought that comes to his mind, so he asks, "Now that you've deleted the names associated with the numbers in your phone. Do you have second thoughts on cleaning out your contacts?" Fitz shakes his head no, as he says, "No. It's the right thing to do. I love Liv. And I know she'd appreciate me doing it. We don't need any unnecessary stumbling blocks in our midst." Drew is happy to hear his friend's maturity, he smiles as he replies, "Good answer man." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks man. She makes me want to be a better person, and a better man. She deserves a better me."

Drew responds, "Agreed man. When you love someone; you always want them to experience the best part of yourself. They really do motivate you to be better than you've ever been." Fitz nods in agreement, as he suddenly gets the idea to chat about the Edison issue. So he says, "Hey, I wanted to ask you about something else that came up recently." Drew asks, "What is it?"

Fitz explains the situation of Edison possibly working around Olivia. Since he's aware of their history. Drew says, "That's a tough one Fitz. I know I'd be on edge if I were you. But, on the other hand. She needs you to remain calm, and trust her instincts. Don't make her feel like she doesn't have good judgement and spark a fight." Fitz nods as he says, "Exactly. I don't want to fight with her. I told her I'd sleep on the idea of not having her ask for a security detail. But, it's a day removed and I still feel like it's a good idea. Even if it's temporary. I just need to make sure this guy doesn't do anything stupid."

Drew nods as he replies, "I hear you. But it's about her. Not you Fitz. Maybe her having a security detail makes her feel more vulnerable and what she needs to feel right now is strong. Especially when facing her ex considering their history."

Fitz never thought of it this way before. But he remembers Olivia's words from last night. She said his love for her gave her courage, and strength to stand strong and to love again. He remembers the conviction in her eyes and the strength in her tone. Seeing his friend thinking he asks, "What are you thinking about Fitz?"

Fitz replies, "I'm thinking about something Liv said. It was on par with what you just said. I think she wants to show him that she's moved on, and that she isn't afraid of him. That's why she doesn't want the detail. It's her time to stand up for herself against him, and this is the first time she's had the opportunity to do it since the incident."

Drew nods as he says, "I think your right man. Her journey is coming full circle and this is her moment to step forward on faith. She doesn't know what's going to happen. But she knows that if she doesn't do this. She's going to continue to have misgivings about the situation and about him. She's got to move through it. It will only help in her healing."

After talking this out; Fitz feels like he really has a firmer understanding of Olivia's position. He says, "Thanks Drew. You really helped me hear her out. Because I was about to dig in about the security detail. Which would've probably started a fight." Drew responds, "You're welcome man. Kudos to you for thinking about her, and not just your own feelings even though your feelings are valid too. But how do you think her friends and family will take the news?"

Fitz says, "I'm not sure about her friends. But I know her brother is going to be a hard sell. He doesn't remotely care for the guy; not that I blame him either given what he did. But, from what I understand he still refuses to call him by name." Drew responds, "Yeah, he's definitely holding on to his rage. Which is understandable; but it's not healthy for him, or Liv."

Fitz says, "I agree. But like you said. His feelings are understandable." Drew says, "Yes. But, Fitz it's not worth it carrying around that anger. Because it traps you in time. You don't grow, you don't learn. You just stay stuck. He has to move past this; just like Liv is trying to move past it."

Fitz understands his view; but says, "Well, you know as well as I do. People only do what's healthy when they decide to do it. Not when they should do it. Look at me and my brother." Drew shakes his head, as he says, "Very true my friend. You and Tim are a perfect example of that for sure."

Fitz and Drew share a laugh; thinking about the times Drew has tried to fix them, and it didn't work. Mostly because Fitz and Tim don't care enough about things working peacefully between them. It's easier to just frequently disagree; it's their relationship and they're fine with it.

Fitz smiles as he says to Drew, "I was just talking to Liv about me and Tim, and she had that same look you gave me after you saw our interaction for the first time." Drew shakes his head as he says, "Poor woman. Warn her to stay away when we go visit for the party."

Fitz laughs as he says, "I did. She should be fine though. Karan and Char will be around to distract her from our bullshit." Drew smiles as he says, "True and I can play referee for you and Tim. So your parents can enjoy the party." Fitz nods and smiles as he says, "It will definitely be much more pleasant if the Cavs win the title. That will be the best birthday present ever for me and my dad." Both of the men laugh and smile in agreement.


	110. Chapter 110

As the waiter comes back to gather the check; Fitz and Drew prepare to leave. When Drew's phone rings, and he answers it. Fitz hears he's talking to Char. When the call ends Drew says, "Hey, the kids game is back on today. Did you want to come watch them play?"

Fitz's face lights up as he says, "Yeah, I'd love to. Let's see if the little guys can score a goal." Drew laughs as he says, "I'm sure it won't be for lack of trying." Fitz smiles and he follows Drew to the soccer field to watch the kids' soccer game. But as he drives he thinks about his lady, and hoping she's having a good day. He can't wait to readdress their conversation from last night, and let her know he's all in on whatever she wants to do concerning Edison. He also hopes the conversation between her and her brother doesn't get too emotional for her.

Its early afternoon, and post lunch with the wedding planner. Olivia and Abby are heading to their nail and waxing appointments. But, as Olivia sits in the car waiting for Abby, who went to the bathroom. She turns on the radio, and its perfect timing. Because the chorus of Heather Headley's, "He is" is starting.

As she finds herself in full song, Abby gets into the car. Abby smiles as she hears her bestie croon. The words fill the car, as Olivia sings, " ** _He is, the mind injector, the heart protector, the soul defender of anything I fear, the baby conceiver, the make me believer, the joy, the love giver. He is, the dough increaser, the pleasure releaser, the hard knocks knower without the scars to show ya. The night school teacher, the good life preacher; the caretaker the kiss craver, he is._**

As the bridge plays, Abby and Olivia sing together as they smile at one another. **_"He is so, he is so, everything everything I wanted. He is so much more than I thought he could be. So I gotta be the same for him, gotta be the same for him, he's my love yeah."_**

As they rock out to the rest of the song, and it ends. They smile at one another and Olivia turns the music down as she says, "God I love that song." Abby teases as she says, "That's clear; you played it every day when you and Fitz got back together." Olivia hits her playfully as she says, "I did not." Abby laughs as she says, "Okay, every other day." They laugh together as Olivia drives off, and they head to their appointment.

As they drive, Olivia says, "The wedding details seem to all be in place huh?" Abby smiles as she says, "Yeah, they do. I'm so excited Liv." Olivia smiles as she replies, "I can tell. You should be Abs. It's a great time in your life. You're marrying the man you love, you're successful in your career, and most of all. You deserve this happiness hon."

Abby smiles as she responds, "Thanks Livy. I appreciate that. I'm just glad everything is on pace for a successful ceremony." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. Your planner is amazing; she did a fabulous job Abs." Abby grins as she says, "I agree. I love her work. I am definitely recommending her to others. Maybe even you soon."

Olivia smiles as she turns into the parking lot of the shop, and says, "I could certainly keep her number saved." They share a smile and Abby says, "Yes honey. The way that man looks at you. You definitely need to keep it on speed dial."

Olivia grins as she says, "I can't believe how good we are together Abs. It's like no effort. I look at him sometimes and I just love him." Abby smiles as she says, "That's how it's supposed to be hon. It's not supposed to be difficult or trying to be with the person you love. It should feel easy. Even when times are tough; the circumstances may be hard. But your love should smooth the way through it."

Olivia sighs as she pulls into a parking spot, and turns off her car as she says, "I'm starting to see your point. When Fitz and I were apart; I wasn't angry at him anymore. I just wanted him back, and I wanted us back. But I was too proud to go to him. I could've lost him Abs."

Abby sees the emotion in her eyes, and it touches her. She gives her friend comfort as she says, "But you didn't lose him Liv, and I don't think you could lose that man if you wanted to. He is sprung over you, and he's not going anywhere." Her comment makes Olivia smile, through her moment of tears.

As she sheds a few tears, and smiles through them. Abby hands her some tissues, as she says, "I'm the bride. Shouldn't I be emotional here?" Olivia nods as she says, "I know right. I don't know what it is. But being with Fitz has made me softer. I hate it and love it at the same damn time." She and Abby laugh together, as Abby says, "Girl, I completely understand. My mom says that Harry's given me a heart. And I can't lie. He's made me softer too. Love does that to you girl."

Olivia smiles as she says, "We're pretty lucky huh?" Abby responds, "Yeah, we are. Very much so." The mood is settling, and they both feel better. After cleaning their faces, they head inside the shop for their feminine treatments.

After their waxing, they get their nails done. While sitting in the chairs getting their pedicures. Olivia gets a text from Fitz. She reads the message, it says, "Missing you." She grins as she reads it twice, and then replies, "I'm missing you too. Love you." He quickly replies, "Love you too."

Abby looks over at her, and sees her staring at her phone. She says, "Girl, put that phone down and enjoy this relaxation." Olivia grins as she responds, "its Fitz." Abby smiles as she says, "You two are too much."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Whatever girl. I know you aren't talking. Don't act like you aren't texting my brother." Abby smiles as she says, "Hey, I can neither confirm, nor deny." The mention of her brother makes her remember needing to talk to him. She responds to Abby, "You're a mess. What's he up to today anyway?"

Abby happily responds, "He and Uncle Eli are at the house; we're redoing the patio and he's lending his expertise." Olivia didn't realize their uncle was at the house. This news causes her facial expression to noticeably shift. Abby curiously asks, "What's wrong Liv?"

Olivia looks at her and says, "Nothing." Abby sits up in her chair, as she pleadingly says, "Liv, come on. It's definitely something. What's the worried look about?" Olivia knows she's busted at this point, and says, "Okay, I was going to tell you two together, when I dropped you off. But, now that Uncle Eli is at your house. I'm not sure if I should say anything yet or not."


	111. Chapter 111

Abby gives her an urging look as she urgently asks, "What is it Liv?" Olivia takes a breath, and explains what she knows about Edison having a client in county lock up. When she finishes the details of the story. Abby hits her as she asks, "How could you be with me this long today, and you not tell me this? Or not call me yesterday when you found out."

Olivia sighs as she says, "By the time I settled with the news, Fitz was home. So, I couldn't call you last night. Then today we've been busy talking to your wedding planner. I didn't want to interrupt that Abs."

Abby shakes her head as she says, "Livy, please. This is important. Does Fitz know?" Olivia sighs as she responds, "Yes. I told him about it, and we talked about it at length. He wants me to get a security detail for precautionary purposes. But I don't want one. I'm not afraid of him, and honestly this was bound to happen at some point. Besides, I am tired of feeling like I am living in the shadows of my past. Every time his name comes up; I feel like we all are on instant emotional alert. And allowing somebody to have that type of control over us, can't be healthy. It's becoming exhausting."

Abby hears her friend, and she has to agree with her. Mentioning Edison's name is a game changer for the family. And she has to admit, she's tired of dealing with this secret and the situation too. In this moment, looking at her bestie shouldering this with no wavering, has her seeing something different in her.

She sees a confidence in her, she's never seen before which calms her nerves. Olivia sees her looking at her and asks, "Why are you looking at me like that Abs?" Abby takes a breath as she says, "Because I agree with you. I think you're ready to face him if necessary."

Olivia smiles at her friends words as she asks, "Really Abs?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes. Really Liv. Based on what you're telling me. I think you're ready. Dr. Whitaker said when you were ready, you'd know and it sounds like that time has come. I'm proud of you Livy, for accepting this challenge head on. It takes a lot of courage on your part to do this. You should be proud of yourself too." Before Olivia can respond; Abby's phone rings. She looks down at it and says, "This is my mom." Olivia nods as she says, "Tell her I said hi." Abby smiles as she answers the phone.

As Abby talks to her mother; Olivia sits with her words. In the moment, she finds herself in thought. She appreciates Abby reconfirming her feelings. Especially her reminding her of what her therapist advised her about this situation, when she addressed it in therapy years ago.

As she thinks about her therapy journey; originally she never thought of how two critical moments in her life could be linked together, until she went into therapy a second time, after her break up with Edison. The first time she sought therapy was when she was hospitalized after her parents died. She had to deal with the sudden loss of her parents, as well as the circumstances around their death.

The major issue she struggled mightily with, during her therapy journey the first time, was forgiveness for the man who took her parents lives. She couldn't wrap her head around what Dr. Whitaker was asking her to do. How could he expect her to forgive him? His actions left her parentless, because he was careless and inconsiderate. Even Harrison was angry at his proposal; he too refused to forgive the man, and felt the request the doctor was making was unrealistic and cruel.

She remembers how angry she was at Dr. Whitaker. At the time, she could barely say his name, let alone consider forgiving him. She wanted out of the program immediately, and even tried to leave. But, she was unable to do so, until she showed enough progress to be released. She had to show she was not a danger to herself or others.

This fact made her more upset; but it was something she knew she had to get through if she wanted to get out. So, she used her skills of compartmentalizing, and she took from the program what she could use to help her. Instead of delving into what the therapist wanted her to face, and she thought she made it through, doing it her way.

At the end she convinced herself, she was fine, and she didn't have to deal any further with the loss of her parents, nor forgiving Ralph Cummings, the man who caused the accident that took her parents' lives. She even told Dr. Whitaker in her exiting interview, she still hadn't forgiven Ralph Cummings, and yet she feels better than ever. However, Dr. Whitaker was quick to tell her that she may not have forgiven him yet, but she's clearly moving toward it because she can now at least say his name.

In that instance, his words settled with her. She didn't want to admit it. But he was right. She hadn't said his name before until that moment. Nonetheless, he didn't hold her. He agreed to release her, but told her he'd be here if she needed him. Or if she decided to begin to work toward forgiveness, understanding it's a process, he was still willing to help her.

In that session, he explained she'd one day come to a point, where she was done being held back by her inability to process her emotions about it, and she'd choose to focus on her future happiness verses her past and present pain and heart ache. He even warned her about temporary fixes, citing that she needed to approach this correctly, with the intention of fixing the situation for the long term, and if she doesn't she'll be back in therapy again.

In essence, he was saying he was aware she didn't truly accept the therapy this time, but he knew it was her choice and there was nothing he could do about it. Nonetheless, he wanted her to understand she had to process what happened, and rationalize it for herself before she could truly move forward.

As she thinks about the session further; she remembers how angry she got at him for basically calling her bluff. She chose to be angry at him for seeing through her, instead of focusing on what was most important, which was her getting better. She managed to turn the situation into a competition between her and the doctor.

She was dedicated to proving him wrong, she convinced herself that she didn't have to work on processing her feelings about Cummings and forgive him, to get better. Despite her not having a psychology degree, she felt like she knew more than he did about the best actions to take regarding her mental health. Olivia shakes her head in disbelief of how stubborn she was at the time.

For a moment, her approach worked. When she left the hospital, free to live her life. She graduated from Law school a year later, and she got hired at Cochran and Schmidt, after interning there for the summer; which is where she met Edison.


	112. Chapter 112

However, five years later; the debacle that was her and Edison's relationship came to a disastrous end, landing her back in the hospital for physical injuries, and then another year and a half of mental health therapy.

It wasn't until her return to therapy; again under Dr. Whitaker's care, she realized why the break up with Edison affected her so deeply. Even beyond the abuse she endured from him. She'd never moved successfully through the loss of her parents. Her unwillingness to process her feelings, and move forward kept her in a constant state of numbness, and needing fulfillment from outside herself.

Once she accepted the doctor's advice, and started doing the mental work necessary to better herself emotionally and mentally. Everything began to change, she had less frequent panic attacks, and she felt more in control of herself.

Upon reflection of her situation the truth was revealed to her. She began to discern that her fear of commitment with other men, and being with Edison, fulfilled that void of numbness and loneliness; until reality came crashing in. She quickly realized she didn't love Edison, and he didn't love her. She saved his career and built her own in the process, by saving his.

However, love was never a part of the deal. It was about necessity, control, desperation, and a lack of fulfillment. Their relationship fulfilled that void of hopelessness, desperation, feeling unfulfilled, and numbness temporarily. Which is why when the relationship ended, she was back to needing fulfillment again, and she didn't know where to get it. Because the people she needed and wanted it from the most, her parents. Weren't able to be there for her.

It wasn't until successfully getting through therapy, and dealing with all of her emotional baggage, that she got to the point of loving herself and finding happiness from within again. That all came from forgiving Ralph Cummings. As well as looking toward moving through the incident with Edison, and their whole relationship.

Suddenly, a shift happens for Olivia. Like a lightning bolt hitting her; she makes a startling realization. When her therapy stint ended the second time around; she found herself feeling better than before, and feeling stronger.

She was armed with coping skills to help keep her on track that worked for her. And she'd made real progress concerning the loss of her parents, and forgiving Cummings. The whole time she thought that was the key to the magical lock of her moving past her relationship with Edison and the attack. However, in this instance, she sees that wasn't all of it.

As Olivia now slips out of her head, she understands. Moving through her feelings about Edison isn't enough. She needs to forgive him. Just like Dr. Whitaker tried to advise her about Cummings. In order for her to move on, she must forgive Edison too.

Engrossed in her current thoughts causes her to speak out loud, as she says, "I have to forgive him." Abby now hanging up the phone with her mom, says, "What? Who do you have to forgive?" Olivia looks at her, not realizing she uttered the words out loud. She sees Abby looking back at her confused, as she repeats her question, and Olivia says, "I have to forgive Edison."

Abby hears her, but she's not sure of how to react. Olivia sees her expressions shifting as Abby's brain processes what she said. Olivia is unsure of how to quantify her feelings at first. But she says, "Abs, I know it sounds strange. But, think about it. When I was suppressing my feelings about Cummings. You know I didn't get better until I dealt with how I was feeling and I forgave him. This is the same thing. If I don't forgive Edison; I won't ever be able to really move forward. It's not enough to just become accustomed to seeing him. I have to do it all, or not at all for my nerves to settle with this."

Abby takes a breath as she says, "Liv, you do know that may involve you talking to him right?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Yes. I am aware of that. Just like I did when I saw Mr. Cummings in jail." Abby sighs as she says, "I remember. Harry still isn't fully over that Liv."

Olivia nods as she says, "I know. But I needed to do it for me. Just like I need to do this for me too. I can't let my brothers' feelings hold me back. I want to let this go Abs, and I know that this is the path I need to take. Maybe I end up talking to him, maybe I don't. But, I need to forgive him regardless of whether he knows I do or not."

Abby sees Olivia's dug in on this and despite her own concerns about it. She sighs as she says, "Okay Livy. I will support you in this. But you have to be safe." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thank you for your support Abs." Abby takes her hand as she says, "You're welcome sweetie. Now Harry and Fitz. Those two are going to be a real challenge to convince Liv. Not to mention Uncle Eli, Quinn, and Huck. I hope you're up for it."

Olivia sighs as she says, "I know. I don't know what to do about them Abs. They all are going to be a hard sell for sure." Abby agrees as she says, "Right, especially if Uncle Eli finds out. Things will really stand a chance of going way wrong, if that happens."

Olivia desperately says, "If you have any ideas, now would be the time to share them. Because I'm stumped." Abby takes a breath, and says, "When we're done here. We will go to the house, and tell both Uncle Eli and Harry at the same time about your plan, and about what happened."

Olivia nervously replies, "Abby, I was game for telling my brother. But Uncle Eli wasn't a part of the plan." Abby assertively says, "I know Liv. But, he's going to be there when we get there, and you have to tell Harry before the get together tonight." Olivia knows she's right; she just wasn't expecting to have to tell both of them, let alone at the same time.

Abby sees her in thought, and says, "Liv. It will be fine. I will be right there to make sure you have back up." Olivia looks at her friend as she says, "I know Abs. But I'm still scared of their reaction, because I know they are going to go bat shit." Abby nods as she says, "Yeah. Probably so. But, then they'll calm down, and it will work out. If you tell them the truth; the way you said it to me. Letting them know you've obviously thought about this, and you've had an epiphany that's made it clear what you need to do. I think you'll be surprised at their response. Because at the end of the day, we all love you and we just want you to be happy."

Suddenly, Olivia feels more relaxed. She realizes Abby is right. Her tone will set the mood for the conversation. She just has to remain calm and be patient with them. She snaps out of her thoughts, as the nail tech says, "Okay, you're done. Just rest here to dry." Olivia looks down at her feet, and smiles at her French manicured toes, which match her fingers.


	113. Chapter 113

Abby peers over at her feet, as she says, "Very pretty Liv." Olivia returns the favor, as she responds, "Thanks Abs. That color red on your toes is pretty too." Abby replies, "Thanks. We should be dry soon." Olivia nods as she sits back in her chair as they both allow their feet and hands to dry.

Twenty minutes later, they are both in the car and heading to Abby's house. When they pull up into the drive way. They park next to Uncle Eli's truck. They give each other a reassuring look, and they get out of the car and head inside.

When they enter the house; both Uncle Eli and Harrison are standing in the kitchen talking and drinking beers. When Uncle Eli sees Olivia and Abby come around the corner; he focuses on Olivia, as he says, "Is that you peaches?" Liv pauses at first, because of his resemblance to her dad. But she quickly begins to beam, as her uncle uses her nick name, and she replies, "Yes it's me Uncle Eli." She goes to him and they share a sweet embrace.

Olivia revels in the hug as he holds her. He gives the best hugs, and he reminds her so much of her father; being his identical twin brother makes it hard for her not to think of her dad whenever she's around him.

When the hug ends, he says, "Let me look at you girlie. Lord if you don't look just like your mama." Olivia looks at him, as he gives her the once over. You'd never know her uncle was 65 years old, by looking at him. He stands 6ft 6 and weighs about 230 pounds with a muscular build. Looking at him, is like looking at her dad. This is what her dad would look like today, if he were alive.

Refusing to be sad in the moment, she breaks her thoughts and smiles as she says, "Thanks Uncle Eli." He smiles as he responds, "You're welcome honey. Hey there Ms. Red. I haven't forgotten about you. You come give old Uncle Eli a hug." Abby hugs him and smiles too, as she says, "Hey Uncle Eli. Good to see you."

He smiles as he responds, "Good to see you too. Thanks for making an old man feel useful. By letting me help with the patio." They all smile, as Abby replies, "You're not an old man Uncle Eli, you're just experienced." Eli grins as he responds, "Well said young lady. I told Jr. You're a keeper. I'm glad he listened to me." Abby smiles as she listens to him gush over her. She adores him, and how he always makes her feel at home.

When their embrace ends; Olivia asks, "So, are you two done with the patio?" Harrison replies

"Yeah, we just grouted it, and now we're letting it set. Take a look." Both Abby and Olivia look through the French doors, and they both congratulate them on the new design. Harrison beams as Uncle Eli gives him all the credit, and claims to have just been a helping hand. Abby smiles as she says, "Good job baby." They share a kiss as Harrison says, "Thanks babe."

Eli smiles as he says, "You kids look good together. I can't wait until you make it official on Saturday." Harrison grins as he says, "Thanks Uncle Eli. I'm going to need you to get me through it as my best man." Eli responds, "No problem son. It's an honor to be your best man. I was there when your mama and daddy tied the knot, in the same capacity. Seems like just yesterday."

Olivia smiles sentimentally as she says, "I remember seeing those pictures. Mama and daddy looked so happy." Eli fondly smiles as he says, "They were extremely happy peaches. It was a great day. And Saturday when you two tie the knot. It will be a great day as well. I know your mama and daddy will be there to make sure of it. Don't you agree?" They all smile and say, "Yes." Eli responds, "Good to hear. Meanwhile, I understand you have a new relationship I'm hearing about peaches. You want to fill me in?"

Olivia's look of shock is obvious to everyone. Why she didn't expect this question escapes her. But for some reason she didn't see it coming. Her face makes them all laugh, including her. Before she says, "Yes Uncle Eli. His name is Fitz."

Her uncle has a seat at the dining room table, and he says, "Jr. was just telling me about him. But I'd like to hear more from you. How does he treat you sweetheart? Much better than that knuckle head Stephen I hope."

Olivia sits down with her uncle, and she lights up as she says, "Oh yes sir. He's nothing like Stephen, or any other man I've ever dated. He's special, very special." Eli looks at his niece and sees the glow in her eyes, and in her smile as she speaks lovingly about Fitz to him.

She answers all of his questions without hesitation, and that is what impresses him the most. As they talk, Abby and Harrison have a seat, and watch the interaction. When the question and answer period ends. Eli nods as he says, "He sounds like a solid young man. I suppose I will be meeting him at the wedding."

Olivia grins as she replies, "Yes sir. He will be there as my date." Eli nods as he says, "Very well. I will look forward to giving him the third degree; I mean meeting him." Olivia gives him a look of concern, and he says, "Don't worry Peaches. I won't embarrass you or give him too hard of a time. But, he and I are definitely going to have a chat. Because from what I understand; you're pretty smitten with him. Am I right?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes sir. I love him." Her uncle sits back in his chair as he says, "That's obvious baby girl. You light up whenever his name is mentioned. But, I need to know if he loves you the same way. That's the key. I know he sounds good. But, I need to see for myself." Olivia nods as she says, "I understand."

Surprisingly, backing her up. Harrison interjects, as he says "He's legit Uncle Eli. You're going to like him. He really has her best interest at heart, and most importantly; she seems to listen to him, so he has her ear too. Which we all know is a rarity where she's concerned." They all laugh at his comment in agreement with him, as he references her stubbornness.


	114. Chapter 114

Post laughter, Olivia looks at her brother and gives him a smile. He smiles in return, and winks at her. Abby then chimes in as she says, "I agree. He's all about Liv. She got a good one this time." Eli smiles as he says, "I am glad to hear it. Lord knows you deserve the best peaches. You're certainly due for the right one to come along."

The moment seems perfect for her to bring up Edison. Stepping out on faith Olivia says, "Speaking of deserving better; I have something I need to tell you Uncle Eli and H." Right away, the mood in the room shifts as Harrison asks, "What's wrong sis?" Seeing the concern in his eyes, along with Uncle Eli's. She takes a breath, and then says, "I found out yesterday that Edison has a client in Fulton County lock up."

Quickly Uncle Eli heatedly asks, "How is that possible? He agreed to stay away from you Liv. That was the deal. I let him live if he stays away from you." Harrison angrily replies, "Sounds like it's time to collect on a reneged promise."

Olivia sharply responds, "Stop it both of you. That's not what needs to happen, and it's not going to happen!" Abby takes Olivia's hand in support as she says, "She's right. Nobody is hurting anybody, including Edison. Hurting him will only make things worse. It's time we move on from this and face it."

Olivia smiles at Abby thankfully, for the support. However, Harrison suddenly asks, "Abs you knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" Before she can reply Olivia says, "Relax H. I just told her on the way over here. No one is keeping this a secret from you; I came here to tell you face to face. Like I said, I just found out yesterday when I left work. I got a call on my voice mail from Chris. He gave me a heads up that he saw Edison visiting a client; who hadn't been arraigned yet. But was in holding."

Understanding that Abby didn't hide anything from him; but yet still being upset about the situation itself. Harrison angrily says, "He needs to be dealt with for good." Olivia shakes her head out of frustration as she says, "No H. That's not an option."

Uncle Eli aggressively asks, "Why not? He deserves to be dead for what he did to you peaches. Any man who puts his hands on a woman like that isn't a man at all. He's a rat bastard who deserves to meet his maker!" Harrison chimes in, "I agree unc. Liv why are you defending that asshole?"

Feeling herself getting frustrated; but trying to keep her head. She remembers Abby's words from earlier, and she looks at her with a need of encouragement. Abby looks at her in response, and urges her to talk. As she prepares to speak, Uncle Eli impatiently says, "Liv, we need an answer here. What's going on here?"

Olivia takes a breath and calmly says, "I'm not defending him." Harrison scoffs, "Yes you are." Abby interjects as she says, "Harry. Let her talk!" He quickly says, "She's talking. She's just not making any sense."

Uncle Eli says, "Agreed." Abby is now fed up with them, and stands up as she angrily responds, "That's because you're not listening. Neither one of you are listening. Because you're both trying to tell her what you think, and express how you feel. But newsflash, this isn't about you two, or me. It's about Liv. And it's about time we listen to her concerning this situation, and we hear what she has to say. This happened to her, not us. Yes, we were there for her and yes we are angry about it, because we love her and have her back. But nobody, and I do mean nobody has the right to be angrier than her. So the floor is hers; that's what's happening right now. We are listening to her; got that gentlemen!"

Both men look at each other and then back at Abby, as in unison they say, "We got it." Abby then turns back to Olivia; she has a seat next to her, and nods at her as she says, "Go ahead Livy. Tell them what you want. They're listening now."

Olivia is screaming in her head appreciatively of Abby's interjection and support; as she sees the looks on the faces of her uncle and brother. Neither one of them can believe what just happened. They are confused and may be a little afraid of Abby right now, and she couldn't be more grateful she's here with her.

Feeling more stable with her thoughts. Olivia takes a breath as she says, "As I was saying; I'm not defending Edison. This isn't about him. It's about me. I don't want any one of you, or anyone else going after him regarding what he did to me. Because it's time to let go of the anger and the hurt that night caused in all of our lives. We have to end this thing, and the only way to do that is to forgive and forget."

Harrison angrily says, "I can't forgive what he did Liv. What he did was unforgivable! You're sounding like that therapist of yours. We talked about this Liv. I mean it. I'll never forgive Cummings or jackass for their actions!"

Olivia sees the rage and hurt in her brother's eyes, and gets a thought. She knows he won't hear her if she talks about Dr. Whitaker. But, there's one piece of advice, she knows he won't refute. She takes a breath as she says, "H. Do you remember what mama told us about forgiveness?" With his eyes filling with tears, out of anger he says, "Don't do that Liv. Don't bring mama into this."

She feels the tears welling up in her eyes too, as she says, "I have to H." With tears flowing down his face, as he shakes his head, and he says, "Livy, don't." She gets up and walks over to her brother, and says, "H, You know I'm right. Mama said forgiveness isn't for the person who wronged you. It's for you. It's so you can be free to move on and heal, breaking the chains of bitterness and anger. I just want to heal H. That's all. And I can't heal. We can't heal, if we continue to be stifled by our negative feelings toward Edison. We can't let him win. We are better than this. Mama and daddy raised us to be better than this."

Harrison wipes his tears as he says, "Liv, I can't forgive him. I can't forgive either one of them." She takes his hand as she says, "Yes you can. And honestly I don't expect for you to do it right now. In time it will happen. But, I need to forgive both of them. I've done it with Cummings, and now I need to do it with Edison so I can move on from this. I have the strength now to do it. Maybe I always had it. But, I can't help but think if not now when?"

Uncle Eli's voice, filled with emotion rings out as he says, "If you're not your mama's child girl. Lord have mercy. Little Renee should be your name. You sound just like her." Olivia turns to him, as dabs her tears, as she says, "Thanks Uncle Eli. She's been on my mind a lot lately, and I think it's because so much has been happening in my life. That she knows I need her, and I miss her words." He smiles at her as he says, "It sounds to me like you have her words baby girl, and you're using them just fine."


	115. Chapter 115

His words bring her comfort, and she feels a sense of relief as Harrison says, "I'm not as strong as you are Liv. I just can't." Olivia looks at her brother, and says, "H, I know. I truly know what you're saying. I didn't think I'd be here either. But I am. I am because of love." Abby wants her to clarify her response; so she asks, "What do you mean because of love Liv?"

Olivia openly says, "When I got that call yesterday from Chris. Initially, I was frantic. I didn't know what to do. I must have been in awe for at least a half hour or so. Because a ton of emotions came rushing back. But what calmed me. What caused me to relax and move through it was being with Fitz. Being home with him, cooking for him and planning our night together helped me remember how far I'd come. I'm not the same Olivia I was when I was with Edison. Hell, I'm not even the same as I was before meeting Fitz. That Olivia is gone, and she's not coming back. Because this Olivia is choosing to love and be loved, so I can be happy. I just want to be happy, and that means forgiving those who have wronged me in the worst way. My forgiveness is for my sake, not theirs. I'm embracing what our mother was trying to teach us when we were kids. I'm choosing happiness instead of pain, that's all."

Abby smiles as she walks over to Olivia and says, "Well said Livy. Well said." She and Olivia hug, and both Uncle Eli and Harrison are mute; taking in her words. When their embrace ends Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Abs." Abby nods at her with a smile.

Minutes later; the silence that initially seemed to give comfort suddenly breaks, and there's a shift in the moment when Harrison sarcastically asks, "So what now Liv? We invite him to dinner and sing old Negro spirituals while we hold hands?" His sarcasm is so brazen; Abby sharply says, "Harry come on. That's not fair."

He wildly replies, "Isn't it though? Now because she's in love. We're all supposed to grin and bear this woman beating asshole walking among us, and act like all is well. Fuck that! You can forgive his bitchass sis. But, if I see him alone on some stairs, his ass will be at the bottom of them, and I'm walking by him without calling 911."

Olivia's anxiety spikes, as she tries to think of what to say to her brother. But before she can think of anything. Eli forcefully says, "Jr. Relax. That's no way to talk to your sister or your fiancé. You need to show them some respect. You were raised better." Harrison looks at his uncle with surprise in his eyes, regarding his response.

Needing to get clarification of what's going on. Harrison reduces his tone, as he says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful unc." Eli replies, "Well, you were, and there's no place for that. Do you understand?"

Harrison nods as he says, "Yes sir. I'm sorry ladies." Both Abby and Olivia nod in acceptance of his apology. They know he's letting his emotions get the best of him; nonetheless, they appreciate Uncle Eli setting him straight.

Harrison is trying to make sense of what's going on, so he asks, "Unc, are you agreeing with her about forgiving Edison?" Uncle Eli says, "It's not a matter of agreeing with her per se Jr. She's telling us how she feels and how she's decided to deal with this for herself. Additionally, she's encouraging us to do the same, for the greater good and I for one can't knock her for it despite me not being built that way. But in the end she's not telling us how to feel. She's just saying she wants peace, and after almost three years of dealing with this; I think she deserves some. Don't you?"

The question resonates with Harrison, and despite still being somewhat upset. He has to admit his uncle has a point. Suddenly, he's hearing his sister's words and understanding them better. Like a wave washing over him; everyone sees the shift in his expression. Olivia becomes hopeful, and when he speaks she gets confirmation.

He nods as he says, "Yes. She deserves peace. Liv, I didn't realize how much this still haunted you until now. I'm sorry sis. I'm sorry for being insensitive about your feelings, and not paying attention to what you were saying."

Olivia is so happy to hear her brother's apology. She says, "Thank you brother. Thank you so much." They hug, and Abby claps, as she says, "Yay, Pope Love." They all laugh at her comment, as Harrison and Olivia's hug breaks.

Taking a breath Eli says, "That's what I like to see. You two kids hugging and smiling. It's how it's always supposed to be. You can disagree, and even argue. But you always make up, and you argue respectfully. Do you understand?" They both in unison say, "Yes sir."

Eli smiles as he says, "Good. Now Liv. I know you're moving on with your life and that's good. But, I need you to keep in mind that doesn't mean Edison is of the same mind set. So I need to know your plan for dealing with him."

Olivia sighs as she says, "My plan for the most part is to stay away from him, unless it's unavoidable. Make no mistake about it unc. I have no desire to befriend him. My closure is knowing that I am completely over him and looking forward. But if we end up in conversation; I will speak freely and say what I need to in order to clear the air." Her words seem to give him assurance that she's thinking about the situation completely, and not just from the standpoint of emotion.

His thoughts end as he asks, "Have you told Fitz about this plan of yours?" Olivia sighs as she says, "Not completely. But he knows about the situation. We're still talking about it. He wants me to have a security detail. But I don't want one. We don't know when Edison will be at the courthouse every time, and that would mean I have a permanent detail. Which doesn't make sense, and it appears as if my safety is in question when it isn't."

Harrison speaks up, as he says, "Liv. With all due respect. I know you're closer to this situation than any of us. But you have to consider us too when you say you don't want a security detail. Fitz is proposing one because he wants you to be safe. He needs that peace of mind Liv, we all do. At least meet him and us half way on this. Even if it's just for a little while. Until we figure out if Edison has truly moved on or not."

Uncle Eli nods as he says, "I couldn't agree more with your brother. He makes a valid point. Your safety is priority number one, and it sounds like a fair compromise. What do you think Abby?"

Abby agreeably responds, "I can't say I hate the idea. I know you don't want to do it Liv. But, for the sake of safety, you can't really say it's a bad idea. You are a county prosecutor and you've put away some bad people. So it wouldn't cause an eyebrow raise to have added security. Like Harry said, at least long enough to see how this shakes out with Edison."


	116. Chapter 116

Olivia listens to her family, and after thinking about their position. She feels like they may have a point. This is about her primarily, but they were also affected. And if she wants them to consider her feelings, she has to consider theirs. So she says, "Okay. I will agree to the security detail."

They all are happy to hear her accept the offer. Harrison says, "I know it will be tough to set up one daily with the officers at the courthouse. So, maybe you can have one of Huck's guys do it for you. That way it's not as obvious, by him not wearing a uniform." Abby says, "Good idea honey. What do you think Liv?" Olivia says, "Yeah, that makes sense. Can you talk to Huck about it for me H?" Harrison nods as he says, "Yes. I can take care of it. And give you the details when it's set up."

She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you brother." He smiles in return, as he says, "You're welcome peaches." Olivia playfully scrunches her face as she says, "Hey, you don't get to call me that." Eli laughs as he says, "That's right. That name is reserved for me Jr. You know that." Harrison teases, as he says, "True. But does Fitz know about that name?"

Olivia gasps, as she says, "You wouldn't." He grins in return as he says, "Oh I could, and maybe I will." Uncle Eli playfully comes to her defense as he says, "Jr. You'll do no such thing." Olivia says, "Thank you Uncle Eli." He nods at her as he says, "You're welcome Peaches. Besides, if he finds out about it. It should come from me." They all laugh as Olivia says, "Uncle Eli, not you turning on me."

He smiles at her as he says, "Couples shouldn't have secrets. I'm sure you know his nickname." Olivia smiles as she nods and says, "True. But that's different." Abby asks, "Liv how is that different?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I don't know. You're supposed to be on my side Abs. don't foil my logic."

They all share a laugh, as the mood has shifted to becoming much milder. Looking at the time Uncle Eli says, "Well kids I have to get going. Your Aunt Reva is cooking cat fish for me, as long as I clean them. So I'd better go." As he gets up; Olivia says, "Tell Aunt Reva we said hello Uncle Eli." He quickly responds, "I will. But it would be better if you told her yourself young lady. We haven't seen you in a month of Sunday's girl."

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "I know unc. It's just hard to go back to the old neighborhood." Eli touches her shoulder as he knowingly asks, "Is it the neighborhood, or is it me that's keeping you away peaches?"

Olivia takes a breath, as she feels the guilt well up inside. She then admittedly says, "I guess it's a little of both." Eli lovingly responds, "Well, I can't change my face peaches. But I can tell you that not a day goes by where I don't think about my brother. And, ironically I see him every day when I look in the mirror. So, know you're not the only one who feels some sadness at times when you look at me."

Olivia hears him and instantly she feels awful for not considering this factor, as she says, "I'm sorry Uncle Eli. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." He quickly says, "Its fine Liv. I just want you to know I understand how you feel. And when you're ready, a place setting at our table is always open to you, okay."

Olivia hugs her uncle as she says, "Okay." He hugs her in return, as she says, "I love you unc. I love both you and Aunt Reva very much." As Eli affectionately holds his niece; he says, "I know sweetheart, and we love you and Jr. too. Hopefully you will soon feel we are worth the visit, despite all the memories that are helping keep you away."

Olivia nods as she says, "We will visit soon unc. I promise." He smiles at his niece as he says, "Okay then. It's a date. After Jr. and Abby return from their honeymoon all of you can come out to the house."

Harrison excitedly says, "I'm game unc. But Liv you don't have to wait for me and Abs. You and Fitz can go before we get back." Olivia takes her brother's challenge and says, "I'm not scared. Fitz and I can go." Eli smiles as he says, "Good deal. I'll let your Aunt Reva know." Olivia nods as she says, "Sounds good unc." After giving them all hugs; Eli prepares to leave.

However, before leaving Harrison walks him out to his car. As they walk, Eli says, "I'm going to keep an eye on him Jr. Don't you worry. Liv is going to be just fine." Harrison nods as he says, "I know unc. If he makes one false move; he's done."

Eli climbs into his truck as he says, "Undoubtedly nephew." Harrison nods as he says, "Keep me posted unc." Eli replies, "Honestly Jr. It's best if you're not involved. That way you have plausible deniability. I don't want you lying to Abby. She's a good woman. Plus she might kick your ass if she finds out."

Harrison laughs as his uncle laughs in return, and Harrison says, "I told you she's not the stereotypical white chick. My lady is not weak by any stretch of the imagination." Eli says, "No doubt. You need a woman like her though. She keeps you in line." Harrison nods as he says, "That she does. Seriously though I feel responsible for Liv. So, I want to help with this."

Eli appreciates his concern, and his desire to protect Liv. But he says, "I know son. But I am responsible for both of you. I promised your parents I'd care for you two like you were my own, when you were born if something happened to them, and I meant it. You've done right by your sister, and your daddy would be proud of you for how you've been there for Livy. But in this case, if something needs to happen. I need to be the one to handle it. Okay? You just focus on marrying Red, and starting a family. I'm ready for some great nephews and nieces."

Harrison doesn't want to let it go; but he knows his uncle doesn't generally ask nicely. Not wanting to push his luck, he says, "Okay unc. Thanks. I love you." Eli starts his truck as he says, "I love you too nephew. See you next Saturday." Harrison waves at his uncle as he pulls out the driveway, and Eli waves in return.

As Olivia and Abby take a breather, and they relax for the moment waiting for Harrison to come back inside. Abby sighs as she says, "Well that went better than expected." Olivia says, "Yeah, it did. You were right. I was honest and it worked out." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. I agree. But the question is, do you believe Uncle Eli is actually going to back off?"

Olivia takes a breath, and says, "I don't know Abs. I can't control him. I just know that he's got my back and he understands why I am doing what I am doing. That's all I can ask for." Abby agrees with her as she says, "I know sweetie. Good for you. Don't worry about it. It is what it is." Olivia nods in agreement, as they both hear Harrison come inside.

As he walks into the dining room; Olivia looks at the clock and says, "Wow, it's late." Harrison responds, "Damn, it is. It's almost 5pm." Abby replies, "What time does the game come on?" Olivia hurriedly replies, "Tip off is at 7. So, that means I have to go. I have food to order, and place settings to set up."


	117. Chapter 117

Abby laughs as she says, "Well, you go get to it Mrs. Party planner." They all laugh, as Olivia gets up grabbing her keys. She hugs Abby as she says, "I am out of here. Love you Abs." Abby hugs her back, as she says, "Love you too hon. See you in a few hours. I expect you to have my Sangria ready." Olivia winks as she says, "No worries, I have the base chilling in the fridge. It will be ready." They share a smile, and say their good byes and Harrison walks her out.

When they get outside; Harrison asks, "Are you okay sis?" She walks with him to her car as she replies, "Yeah. Are you okay?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I'm good." She takes a breath before saying, "H, I just want you to know I understand your feelings about all of this, and I don't mean to make any of this hard on you."

Harrison nods as he says, "I know Liv. You've got mama's heart. You can't help yourself, you have an affinity to love and understand people, giving them a second chance. Whereas I am fully okay with hating people forever; who deserve my hate. I'm resigned to the fact that Edison and Cummings are those people for me."

Olivia simply smiles at him, because she knows he's right. He's his father's child and she's her mother's child. They both get through things differently. It may not be normal, but it's their normal. Much like Fitz mentioned about him and his brother; their arguing is their normal. She comes out of her head as she says, "I love you H."

He reaches out to hug her, and they embrace, as he says, "I love you too sis." When their embrace ends, he says, "Bye Peaches." She laughs as she says, "Bye Jr." He laughs in return, as she gets into her car and drives off.

As Olivia drives home, she's in thought about her day and about her upcoming evening. It's been a long day already, but it's far from over. After calling to confirm the food delivery and finishing the apple pie sangria, as well as setting up the serving tables in the man cave.

She heads upstairs to finish getting herself ready; when she makes it upstairs. She decides to take a bath, she gets in the tub and turns on the jets. After slipping into the tub, she sits in the bubbling relaxing waters and she allows herself to drift away for the moment.

She sits in silence as she processes the emotions of the day, something her mother used to do when she was a child. Thoughts of her mother fill her mind as she remembers so many moments from her child hood, and young adult life with her mom.

Everything comes back in a flash, and she settles with the thoughts of good and bad times, as she releases tears. She releases her tears freely without shame or guilt, remembering Fitz's words encouraging her to let her tears flow. She's not sure why she's crying other than because she apparently needs to do it.

After a soothing bath, she exits the tub and slips on her robe. After checking the clock; she sees it's a little after 6pm. She knows their guests will be arriving soon, and she wonders where Fitz could be.

Just after she moisturizes her skin, and slips on her underwear; she hears him coming up the stairs as he calls her name. She turns to him, as he enters the room and he walks toward her as he says, "Hello beautiful."

She smiles at him and he grins in return, as she falls into his embrace, and they share a kiss. Despite the smile on her face when the embrace ends, he sees right through it as he asks, "What's wrong Livy? Are you okay?"

She takes a breath, as she says, "I hate when you read me." He touches her face sweetly as he says, "No you don't. Talk to me." She sits down on the bed, and he joins her. He holds her hand, seeing that something is troubling her. He wants to know what's going on, but he doesn't want to rush her. So, he waits patiently.

The silence breaks when the doorbell rings, and she says, "The food is here." He prevents her from getting up, as he says, "Don't worry about it. Vanessa can get the door and show them how to set up everything. Talk to me baby." She sees the worry in his eyes and she knows he's not letting this go.

So, she says, "I talked to my brother and my Uncle Eli today about Edison, and the conversation bought up a lot of thoughts for me." Fitz responds, "Thoughts like what Liv?" She says, "Thoughts like what I needed to do to get past these feelings of uneasiness I have for Edison. I think I need to forgive him Fitz. I need to clear the air between us, so I can move toward forgiveness in order for me to get past this."

Fitz wasn't ready for this reply; he was just settling with the idea of her being around Edison without a security detail. Now she's talking about sitting down to talk with the guy. This was not what they talked about. He's confused as to how they got to this point.

She's trying to read him but she's unsure of what he's thinking, because he's not giving her anything to go on. His face is basically blank. Nervously she says, "Baby, please talk to me." Fitz snaps out of his head, and after he looks at her he says, "Liv, I'm trying to be supportive. But I'd be lying if I told you I was okay with the idea of you having a conversation with him. I'm simply not okay with that at all; especially not with you being alone with him. That's just too risky."

She understands his response, and says, "I know babe. I'm not 100% sure I will even get the chance to talk to him; despite feeling like maybe I should do it for the sake of settling things. It's possible, he may not want to talk to me, and that's something I am going to have to accept, if that's the case. Regardless, I don't want to do it alone if it happens. In fact, I think I should submit to the security detail idea regardless of whether I end up seeing Edison at work or not."

He focuses on the last part of her statement, and she sees a reaction in his face as he asks, "What changed your mind about the detail?" Olivia tightens her grip on his hand, as she looks into his eyes and says, "This entire time; I have been thinking about how this situation is related to me and how I need to handle it for me. But I never thought about you or my family, and how they've had to deal with this too. If I expect you all to be considerate of my feelings; I have to be considerate of yours. I'm not in this alone, and I need to stop acting like I am. I need you to feel comfortable with how I'm handling this too, and if that means having some extra security, to give you that comfort, so be it. I want you by my side through this baby, I need you by my side through this."


	118. Chapter 118

He sees the sincerity in her eyes, and it brings a sense of warmth to his heart, to see her realization of them moving forward together. He touches her face, as he says, "I will be right here with you Liv, every step of the way." She presses her face into his hand as she says, "I know you will babe. And I am lucky to have you. I love you so much."

He kisses her lips, as he says, "I love you too." Their kiss is sweet and comforting, and when it ends they both take a breath of relief. She sees him relaxing and he feels her anxiety reducing in her body tension. But, he still sees that she appears preoccupied. So he asks, "Is that all you're thinking about Liv?"

She looks at him and admittedly says, "I'm not sure. I sort of filled bogged down by my thoughts. All the emotions of the day were pretty heavy, and I think despite my bath time; I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

Fitz responds, "It got pretty deep with your family today huh?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes indeed. It was very emotional for me. My Uncle Eli was there too, which by itself was quite the game changer."

Fitz says, "Wow Liv. No wonder you're emotionally drained. Did you tell him about your plan to talk to Edison? She nods as she says, "Yes. I told him and my brother about it. Of course they aren't fans of the idea. But, they understood I needed to do something to move past this once and for all, and if that meant possibly talking to Edison; they supported me. Ironically, they also helped me see the point of having the security detail."

Fitz is shocked they actually got through the conversation; he didn't expect that at all. But he's glad it worked out well for her, and that she actually had the conversation with them. He also feels like she's trying to do too much, and needs a break from her troubles for a bit.

So he supportively says, "Livy, I think you've been through a lot today, and you need a break from your thoughts. So it's good that we have company coming over. You need this baby." She smiles at him, as she says, "I agree. I really do. I need to shake this feeling of sadness and clear my head." He nods as he says, "A little distraction can go a long way."

She smiles as she says, "Agreed." They share a kiss, and his phone rings. As he answers it, she gets up off the bed, and begins to dress. However, she notices a stammer in his speech; as he talks.

She looks over at him and sees he's staring at her and licking his lips. She grins at him, and blows him a kiss as he talks to Drew. After slipping on her top and capris. He hangs up the phone, and walks toward her.

He grabs her into his arms when their bodies meet, and he says, "I love you." She smiles as she says, "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss and an embrace, which is broken by their door bell ringing. She looks at her watch and says, "Looks like the guests are arriving." He nods as he says, "Yup. Let's go have fun. You need it."

She smiles as she says, "Yes I do. I hope the Cavs win too; so you'll have fun." He smiles at her, as he says, "Me too babe." As they head downstairs, it dons on her that she hadn't asked about his day. But, she figures, they can catch up later; right now, she really does need to unwind and free her mind.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction tale. What did you think about Olivia and Fitz's conversation after she spoke to her family? Was he right in agreeing for her to speak to Edison if the opportunity came up? What about his dilemma of changing his phone number. Do you think he should change his number? Do you think he should tell Olivia about his conversation with Jenna?**_

 _ **Also, how do you think Olivia is handling the Edison issue? Is she being too cerebral about it? Meaning should she just move on and not worry about talking to him? Or should she be concerned with forgiving Edison at all? Is Harrison right for refusing to let go of his anger toward Edison and Mr. Cummings? What do you think about Uncle Eli? Do you think he's right to keep an eye on Edison? I'm very curious about what you all think about the answers to these questions, so feel free to weigh in. I enjoy the feed back.**_

 _ **In the next installment we find out more about Olivia's processing of her emotions. It appears she's got more going on than she thought, and maybe her conversation with her uncle, will help her come full circle with her life choices and her future. Additionally, we get to see what happens when Edison and Olivia cross paths. And Fitz and Olivia meet each other's extended families. Lastly, Harrison and Abby get married; this event may bring even more information to the forefront, than Olivia or Harrison could've expected. All this and more in the next installment of With or Without prejudice.**_


	119. Chapter 119

**_Hello Fan fiction readers, thank you all for your overwhelming appreciation for this story. I read each and every review and comment and utilize all of them to help me become better as a writer._**

 ** _So, thanks to all who take the time not only to read the story, but also take the time to review each and every chapter, or leave a review at all. I hope you all continue to enjoy the road this story takes us down to the ending pathway, and I look forward to reading more of your responses along the way._**

 ** _As a heads up, this installment will have more emotion and real life discussion, as I love to always cover real topics in an authentic way, and I am chomping at the bit to hear your responses to the dialogue presented on the various topics. Enjoy and God Bless!_**

It's early morning and Olivia is in the kitchen preparing to cook breakfast with her love. Or at least she was planning on it, until his home phone rang and he was called away to talk to his mom. Despite Fitz talking to his dad and brother post game last night; Martha wasn't pleased at the fact she hadn't talked to him. Olivia adores the way he relents to his mother, and how she doesn't raise her voice, she just simply asks, and he does her bidding without question, or resistence.

As she hears his conversation in full go mode with her; she beats the eggs and gets everything set up to begin cooking. But she makes a note not to start without him as he requested. While prepping the food, her mind drifts to their evening last night and she smiles thinking of their naughty time post get together, and their time with their friends and family.

He was right; she needed that time to let loose. And her friends didn't disappoint in making sure she was thoroughly distracted from her thoughts, for the most part.

Although most of the evening was about spending time together; not all of it was all social. As she mixes the batter for the pancakes; she recalls her and Abby's conversation about the pressing issues behind the prosecution of the Weller case.

She didn't want to talk about it; but she couldn't help it. Something Abby said reminded her of a conversation she and Fitz had previously. She was trying to wrap her head around the phone and other evidence not being admitted into evidence despite having a warrant.

During her conversation with Fitz, he suggested getting the court reporter notes from chambers, when the motion was argued, to get a better understanding of what happened; since it occurred in her absence.

She knew the idea was a good one; but she sort of discounted it because of how annoyed Fitz has been regarding the case since she accepted it. He made it clear he doesn't trust Sally, and he feels like she is getting a raw deal by agreeing to sit second chair.

So, because of his ill feelings toward the situation; she allowed his suggestion to fall on deaf ears. But when Abby suggested she pull the notes from the meeting too, and advised her to question the language in the warrant, something inside her snapped. She remembered how she'd always read through issued warrants whenever she prosecuted a case, or worked as a defense attorney. But she didn't recall doing it during this one.

Talking to Abby in that moment helps her realize that she'd been consumed with other cases, and allowing Bella to run the prosecution without any questions. Simply relying on what Bella told her, and notes she'd given her. But she hadn't immersed herself into the case itself.

Abby reminding her that Bella told her the arresting officer didn't secure a warrant for the phone was the issue, when in fact a warrant was secured. But the language in the warrant made the search proceeds inadmissible. Now gives her great cause to pause. She thinks to herself, something isn't right. The more she thought about the case, there were more questions than answers, and that alone was enough to spark a flame under her.

After admitting to Abby she'd been somewhat hands off in certain aspects of the case; not looking to step on Bella's toes. Abby didn't hold back as she said to Olivia, "This isn't about making nice; it's about doing your job, and your job as a prosecutor, or a the member of a prosecution team, is to make sure every I is dotted and every T is crossed, for the sake of justice. There's no room for egos and feelings, and you know it. So you need to do what you do. Show her and everyone else why you sitting second chair is only in theory. Because it may be the position you've taken, but it's not in any way a reflection of your abilities as a prosecutor, or an attorney. Show them why defense attorneys fear Olivia Pope sitting on the opposing side of the table."

Olivia didn't think she needed a pep talk; but those are probably the best ones to get. Because they come right on time. After hearing Abby out; she felt more motivated than ever about the case. She knew Abby was right; this case is about justice. Justice for the Ransom family is what should be the focus, and not helping Bella look good prosecuting her first case as first chair. Or making herself look good as a team player for a later promotion; that still isn't guaranteed. She has to do whatever is necessary to take control of this situation, and get this prosecution back on the winning track.

After looking at Abby, she nodded and agreed with her. She'd been too lax, and at the end of the day it's her reputation on the line too. She can't let this case fall apart, because all eyes will be on her, and not Bella. In that moment, everything Fitz had said to her about the case was ringing in her head loud and clear. Olivia snaps out of her head as she says, "He was right. Now I have to fix this."

Still hearing him on the phone with his mother; she grabs her cell phone and quickly fires off a request via email for the notes of the evidentiary hearing, a copy of the motion to suppress the phone, as well as a copy of the warrant drafted for the search to be sent to her. After sending the requests, she begins to feel better concerning the case. She has a renewed drive, and she's determined to take care of business.

Wanting to get started cooking, she still hears Fitz on the phone. But it doesn't sound like he's talking to his mother anymore. When she walks into the living room; he's standing in the middle of the living room arguing with his brother Tim. Olivia shakes her head as she watches him banter with his brother about the dynamics of the game.

When he sees her standing in the door way; he gives her a hand signal advising he's almost done. But she isn't holding her breath. She nods and goes back into the kitchen to finish cutting the fresh fruit for the pancakes.


	120. Chapter 120

As she cuts up the strawberries, and mixes the blueberries into the batter. Olivia digresses back into their evening last night. Once she and Abby made peace about what she needed to do with the Weller case. They shifted gears back into the social element after they re-joined the ladies in the den.

Overall, the night was a great success, and Olivia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she reveled in the thought of her throwing her and Fitz's first gathering together. They both enjoyed their friends and enjoyed each other immensely. Everyone complimented her on the menu choices and the adult beverages; there was literally something for both the men and the ladies. While the men were in Fitz's man cave in the basement; the ladies were in the den relaxing and talking, as they got to know one another better and discussed the latest social issues.

During their conversation, Abby mentioned Olivia and Harrison's cousins Ryan and Riley just returning from a black lives matter rally, for Philando Castile. The ladies all expressed their concerns about the boiling racial tensions this situation, and others has ignited across the country. The conversation made Olivia think about her participation in some of the black lives matter protests with her cousins several times earlier this year; as well as when her, Abby, Harrison, and several of their family members went to the peaceful protest after Trayvon Martin was killed a few years ago.

Despite the friendly nature of the mood initially; there was a notable shift when Charlotte asked a question of Olivia that caused everyone to take a pause. After hearing about Olivia's involvement in various rallies for fallen victims of violence by police officers, and believed racist racial profiling vigilantes. She openly said, "Olivia, while I commend you for your willingness to be involved in social issues that plague our community. I can't help but wonder what your boss said about you being involved in these various rallies?" Not feeling offended or concerned with the manner of the question; Olivia uninhibitedly said, "She didn't say anything, because I participated as a private citizen."

Before Charlotte could reply, Abby took the question a different way, as she asked, "What exactly could Sally say to her Charlotte? She's exercising her constitutional rights to protest, along with myself, her brother, and others who were present." Her tone was unmistakable, she was clearly offended.

Not wanting to evoke a war of words unnecessarily; Charlotte quickly and apologetically said, "Abby, I'm sorry for how that must have sounded. I wasn't insinuating anyone did anything wrong, by attending the event. I was just asking about her boss, because her job and yours are tied to the county, and in the majority of the cases you're all protesting involves police officers."

Quinn agreeably responded, "She's got a point Abs. It's not like Sally would be happy about Liv attending the rallies if she knew. I'm sure other people in the legal community would undoubtedly look at you sideways for your involvement too, if they knew about it. The only person who wouldn't be questioned about it would be Harrison, in light of him being a defense attorney. It may not be right; but it's undeniable that it would be a bone of contention with some folks."

Charlotte admittedly said, "I agree with you Quinn. That's my point. It very well may not be right. But, what's right and what's wrong is rarely synonymous when it comes to what people believe, or how they feel about something or someone, especially in the world of politics; which is what the District attorney's unfavorable opinion here would be based on."

As they sat in the moment oddly enough, Quinn and Charlotte's responses, gave Abby and Olivia a reason to pause momentarily. It's like they never thought about it this way before until now. It somehow completely escaped them, because for them it was simply about right and wrong. Not disputing their points; Olivia still weighed in on the topic making her feelings clear.

After she took a breath she said, "I get what both of you are saying; I think Abby and I both do. But the reality is, while Sally may not be happy about my involvement in the protests; it doesn't really matter. Because as long as I am not breaking the law; there's nothing she can do about me expressing my views on social issues."

Charlotte agreed with her as she said, "I see your point Liv, and it's a good one. I guess your involvement just made me curious, since many people quickly associate the district attorney's office with the police."

Olivia sipped her drink as she responded, "Yeah, and that's where people get it confused. I work for the people; I don't work for the police and I don't represent the police in my profession. We work together to enforce the laws of this land, and hold people accountable in a court of law. That's my job, and Abby's job. But that's where the connection ends."

Abby piped up as she said, "Agreed, the protests we participated in were about wrongful death, and not Police per se. This isn't some anti-police movement some people are painting it to be." Quinn nodded as she said, "That's surely the story some media outlets try to sell at every turn and it's both dangerous and ridiculous."

Abby said, "Exactly Quinn. For me it's simple; I don't care who you are. If you break the law, there are consequences regardless of what your job description may be. And in my mind, if you're a police officer and you're knowingly and willfully breaking the law. Your accountability is higher than that of a private citizen, because an oath was taken to protect and serve with honor and distinction. If you're letting your personal bias and blatant racism control your actions, and you're hurting or killing people. You're a disgrace to the uniform and humanity as a whole." Charlotte agreeably responded, "Well said Abby. This is surely about bad people who are cops and not about cops in general. This distinction doesn't get made enough in the press."

Olivia agreed with their statements and followed with, "Yes ladies, we all appear to be on the same page with our thought process here." Abby quickly said, "Now if we could just get mass media to follow our line of thinking, and stop perpetuating that us against them mentality, we'd be on to something and creating real solutions."

Olivia nodded as she said, "Amen Abs. I don't know how we got to the point where we as a society somehow started believing anti-police and anti-police brutality are the same thing. The idea they are somehow inextricably linked is absurd, especially for me."

Quinn replied, "Liv, I can't imagine what this is like for you with your dad being an ex-police officer." Olivia nodded, and after she took a drink of her beverage as she said, "It's hard to witness this type of chaos around this situation for sure. As the child of a retired police officer; I feel that individuals who harbor malice in their heart toward people, and inflict undue harm on citizens don't deserve to be police officers, and they certainly don't deserve to walk free among others who are productive and law abiding citizens, or great officers, who honor the uniform like my dad when he was on the force."


	121. Chapter 121

Quinn forwardly stated, "Amen to that Liv. For me this isn't political. I know for many people it is and yes there are some political talking points involved. But, regardless of that; I think it's pretty straightforward. It isn't about all police officers; it's about the crooks with badges not being held accountable for their criminal actions. This whole thing boils down to the lack of accountability and the inconsistent application of the law, to everyone that's gotten us in this situation in the first place. And to be frank, it's time someone called bull shit on it, and did something about it. That's what the protests are about, they are about calling attention to what's wrong with our legal system. How do we fix something if we don't acknowledge it's broken?"

Charlotte said, "You'd have to be willing to fix it for that to be the case Quinn, and it's clear there's no real plan to fix it at this point. Simply because the majority isn't being significantly impacted, the minorities are and we all know the majority rules."

All the ladies looked at her and they couldn't deny her point. But Olivia said, "Despite the reality of the problems in our legal system. I have faith that something good will come of the peaceful protests and rallies being held around the country pertaining to police brutality. I have to be hopeful, because I refuse to believe we as a country, can't move through this and figure it out. I acknowledge the totality of our societal issues, are much more complex than just the injustices of police brutality.

But I am also aware that we need to start somewhere, in stopping the social injustices in this country, and police brutality is something we could all do without."

Abby nodded as she said, "I think we all can drink to that; there's always hope ladies, and we can all help to move the machine of change forward just by exercising our constitutional rights of voting, fundraising, and protesting." They all clinked their glasses in support of her statement.

After they took a sip of their delicious beverage; Charlotte said, "Change only comes when people demand it, and they march for it. So, count me in the next time you all attend a rally. I'm all for making my voice heard when it comes to matters of social injustice."

With everyone on one accord, the conversation was settled and all parties felt like their points of view were made and understood; which left them all the chance to change the topic back to something less heavy, like the latest Victoria Secret catalog, and Abby's upcoming wedding next week.

Olivia again snaps out of her head. She feels a sweet kiss on her neck, and familiar arms around her waist. She smiles reveling in the moment as Fitz asks, "Hey, where were you? I was calling your name."

She responds, "Sorry, I was still in thought about last night." Thinking she's talking about them being together; he says, "Well, that was some of my best work. So, I get it." She playfully elbows him, and he laughs as their embrace breaks and she turns to face him.

When they are eye to eye; he kisses her lips sweetly. When the kiss breaks she says, "You're so mannish." He nods as he replies, "Guilty." His reply makes them both laugh, as she asks, "What am I going to do with you?" To which he replies, "Hopefully more of what you did last night, naughty girl."

She grins bashfully recalling how raunchy their love fest got, with them both being intoxicated and very relaxed. Feeling his hand grip her ass, she says, "That can surely be arranged."

He grins in return as he says, "It's a deal. Can't wait for the do over later." She nods as she says, "Ditto." They share a smile and a kiss, and she says, "Let's get breakfast on. I'm starving." He nods as he says, "Same here."

As he flips the pancakes she scrambles the eggs and tends to the bacon. As they cook, they eye one another and make each other giggle with their silliness. He also briefs her on his conversation with his mother, and she beams as he imitates her voice, making her laugh and shake her head.

As they continue to cook; it's no doubt Fitz is still on his high from last night's game. It's official, the Cleveland Cavaliers are the first team to come back from a 1 to 3 deficit in the NBA finals. With him finishing the pancakes, and now sitting at the table.

Olivia shakes her head as she sees him turn up the volume on the TV, and the sports announcer talks about the incredible series comeback as both Kyrie Irving and LeBron James go for 41 apiece in the resounding victory, forcing a game 5. Which led them to a game 6, where LeBron still dropped 41 again and Kyrie brought up the rear with 23 points last night; setting up the final game 7.

As Fitz focuses on the television watching the highlights as if he didn't just watch the game last night. Olivia plates the food and sets the table. She finds his joy and excitement over the game cute. She understands his feelings. The city of Cleveland has been waiting for this moment for over five decades. This series is redemption not only for the city of Cleveland, but also for their chosen leader, LeBron James; who actually came back to Cleveland for this very purpose. And everyone feels the city is long overdue. It's a fairytale moment for sure no matter what happens. But everyone's pulling for the Cavs to win the title.

In the moment, she recalls how late he stayed up after their guests left talking to his dad and brother on the phone. They were so engaged and happy they didn't realize it was after midnight before they hung up. Now the stage is set, the Cavs are going to play for the NBA title on father's day and Fitz and his dad's birthday. She's hopeful they get it done for everyone's sake.

Olivia's thoughts end as she hears him say, "We won baby. They're going to play on my birthday! I can't believe it." Olivia touches his face sweetly as she peers into his eyes, the genuine joy she sees mirrors that of a child on Christmas and it warms her heart.

She kisses his lips as she says, "I know baby. I'm happy too. But do you think we can eat breakfast now?" He pecks her lips and says, "Yes. We can. Sorry babe." Olivia grins as she replies, "its fine honey." Fitz has a seat and they begin to eat and reminisce about their evening.

After a few bites of food, Fitz says, "Wow this is really good babe." Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks, but it was a group effort." He winks at her as they share a smile. He then says, "So, last night was fun huh?" She nods as she says, "Yes it was. I think everybody had a blast. I even saw Abs and Char having fun." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah sangria seems to level the playing field for most folks." Olivia grins as she says, "True. My sangria was a hit. It was quite good if I say so myself."


	122. Chapter 122

Fitz nods as he responds, "Agreed. It was very good. Drew and I had a few glasses in addition to the beers. By the way thanks again for the spread babe. It was fantastic. You out did yourself, especially with how you were feeling."

She adores his appreciation of her and how considerate he's being, acknowledging her current emotional upheaval. As they finish their meal, she says, "Thank you honey. It was my pleasure and it was a welcomed distraction."

Fitz nods as he says, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But do you have any of that sangria left?" Olivia smiles as she asks, yes. Why?" As he stands up, he bends down to kiss her lips as he asks, "How else will we get a do over later without it?"

She grins as she stands up and hits him playfully, as they share a sweet and sensual kiss, again reminiscing about their epic night, which lasted to the wee hours of the morning. It's truly a wonder they are actually up and moving, without hangovers, given their alcohol intake and their late night antics.

When their kiss ends, he feels now is the best time if any to bring up to her what he and Harrison talked about last night. So he says, "Hey, I was thinking we'd go for a drive today." Olivia gives him a suspicious look as she asks, "Where would we go?" He sees her wheels turning and doesn't want to lie to her; so he says, "How about to visit your aunt Reva and your uncle Eli for Sunday dinner?"

Olivia can't believe what she just heard from him, and her surprise is apparent on her face. He sees the shift in her expression from curious to shock as she breaks their embrace, stepping away from him as she suspiciously asks, "Where'd that idea come from?"

He suddenly realizes the sensitivity behind this, and feels like maybe he should've held off on bringing this up. But it's too late now; so he carefully responds, "Liv please don't be mad." She sharply replies, "It's too late for that! So just answer my question; how did you arrive at this novel idea?"

Fitz takes a breath as he says, "After talking to your brother last night about your conversation with your uncle yesterday, concerning why you don't visit your family. It's something that I thought of, and Drew agreed it would help you."

Instantly, he feels the tension level in the room increase significantly, and he sees her expression change to one of anger, coupled with embarrassment as she yells, "Oh my God! You told Drew about this too? How in the hell did you all watch the game; if you were so busy talking about me behind my back?"

Immediately, Fitz sees this has gone way farther than he anticipated. He knew she'd be bothered by what he was saying; but he didn't think she'd be this upset. Trying to calm down the situation; he pleads as he says, "Livy please. It wasn't like that at all. We weren't talking about you in a bad way babe. We are all just concerned about you."

With rage coursing through her body, she angrily quips; "Funny, I guess your libido out ranked your concern for me last night then, because you sure as hell didn't mention it to me when you were fucking me six ways from Sunday, or when I was on my knees!" Fitz feels his anger stirring at her insinuation, and he's losing his patience.

But then he remembers Drew telling him this may be her response to deflect. So, he takes a breath, and tries his suggestion as he calmly says, "Liv, I'm willing to talk to you about the real reason behind your anger; but I'm not going to let you goad me into a senseless argument based on an insinuation, we both know isn't true." She wants to fire back at him; but she doesn't have the words. He called her bluff and she knows it.

Unsure of what to do; she grabs her purse and phone and walks hurriedly toward the door, as she says, "I can't do this." He's disappointed in her reaction; but he remains calm.

He doesn't stop her; he simply says, "When you're ready to face this, or you're ready to talk. I'm here. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere." When she gets to the door; she stops in her tracks, as she hears his words hang in the air, causing her to pause.

As she stands in the doorway, with her back to him. Her eyes are burning as tears begin to form. Her thoughts are racing, and she can't focus on one thought; she's trapped in her head, and in her feelings.

Fitz watches her, and his heart is breaking because he sees her struggle. He wants to go to her; but he stands his ground. Because at this point he has to let her initiate the conversation so she can set the tone.

Several minutes go by, with her standing in place. She realizes she doesn't want to leave. Feeling embarrassed and foolish; she turns around and he's now leaning against the island looking at her as if he's waiting for her. But, the one thing she doesn't see is judgment. No judgement, no anger; just concern. He's concerned about her; despite how she's acted in the last few minutes.

Their eyes meet, and he sees the tears stream down her face. He opens his arms and she pauses, but then comes to him; putting her purse and keys on the island as she walks into his arms. When she reaches him; she puts her head in his chest, and he holds her as she sobs. Through her tears, she says, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He rubs her back, and comforts her as he says, "It's okay. Let it out babe. I'm here, and it's okay. You're okay."

His heart is breaking seeing her in pain; but he remains strong for her. He just tells himself, stay the course just as Drew advised. He continues to stroke her back to console her, and calm her.

Within minutes her breathing calms down and her tears stop. Despite the silence; they continue to stand with him holding her and her holding him in return.

The silence ends as she speaks with her head still buried in his chest saying, "I hate you." He smiles as he holds her tighter, kissing the top of her head as he responds, "If you're better because of it; I'm good with that."

He feels her pull away slightly as she looks up at him and she says, "I don't know if I can handle this Fitz." He sees the worry in her eyes as he says, "Baby that's because you're trying to do this alone, and you don't have to. I know it's hard; I'm not saying it's easy. I can't imagine your pain; I know it's extraordinary. That's why if you need to lean on me feel free to do so; that's what I'm here for."


	123. Chapter 123

He sees the look in her eyes, and he can tell she's settling down. Hearing his appeal to her lessens her worries, and his response reduces her stress immediately. She has to admit he's right.

She now realizes she never considered confiding in him about how she was feeling about this, and in this moment she doesn't know why she didn't do it. It's not like he wouldn't understand or he wouldn't be there for her. He's proven to her that he has her back, and that he loves her unconditionally, even at her weakest point.

Her processing ends as she says, "I should've talked to you about this." He strokes her cheek as he says, "It's okay Liv. I understand. It's hard for you to talk about it. You don't owe me an apology. I just want to help you through this; that's my only goal in pushing you to do this."

She appreciates his concern for her and his compassion for her; it's the main reason she loves him so much. She takes a breath as she says, "I don't deserve you." He quickly responds, "Yes you do. We deserve each other baby. We deserve to be loved the way we love one another. It's important that you believe that and you see it."

She nods as she says, "Thank you." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome sweet baby." For the first time since they've been talking she smiles at him in return after hearing her pet name, and she raises up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

In response to her effort, he grins at her as he asks, "What are you doing shorty?" She hits him playfully and he squeezes her in his arms, making her squeal as he picks her up off the floor sweeping her into his arms, as she hangs onto him screaming, "Don't drop me!" He of course says, "Never. I will never drop you. Because I can't ever let you go Liv."

She touches his face as she says, "Good, because I don't want you to let me go. Not ever." He flirtatiously and sweetly responds, "You know I'm a man of my word right?" She grins in response as she says, "Yes, and I'm counting on that being the case. So don't disappoint me your honor." He nods and grins as he says, "You have my word councilor."

Their embrace intensifies as he holds her closer, and she holds him in return. When their embrace breaks her legs are wrapped around him, and he kisses her nose, making her face scrunch up sweetly making him grin. They both take a deep breath with the elephant in the room still hanging around.

She knows she needs to open up, and he does too. But, again he's waiting for her to start. Feeling his gentle urging; she says, "So where do we start?" He starts walking, carrying her into the living room to the couch. As he sits down, with her now switching positions to sit in his lap he says, "That's up to you babe. I'm just here to support you. We can start as big or as small as you want. It's your show."

He sees her thinking, and he knows this will appeal to her because she's in complete control of the pace and of how they proceed. He sees her in thought, and allows her to take her time getting her thoughts together. She feels a pit in her stomach forming, and she closes her eyes so she can control it. She knows it's the beginning of her anxiety developing, and she doesn't want it to overwhelm her.

After repeating her calming mantra in her head, she comes out of her thoughts and looks up at him, as she sits in his lap and says, "I want to see my family; but going home to Macon is so hard for me. There are so many memories there that make me sad."

Fitz strokes her back as he says, "I know. But, there are good memories there too, right?" She takes a breath, as she looks up at him with great sadness in her eyes as she shrugs her shoulders.

He sees her pain, and he's saddened by it. But he recalls him and Harrison's conversation. So he says, "What about the playground your uncle built for your neighborhood?" Olivia's eyes brighten up as she thinks about the playground and the fun they all had there as kids.

Fitz sees her eyes lighten as she says, "That was the best. When we were kids, we weren't able to go to the park a lot because it was about twenty minutes away from us and our parents worked. So my uncle, who owns a construction company bought the empty lot next door to his house, and built a playground for the neighborhood kids."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Wow that was very generous of him." Olivia grins as she says, "Yeah, he's awesome. He was a hero to the neighborhood for doing that. We had jungle gyms, swings, slides, and even sand boxes." Fitz grins as he says, "It sounds great Liv. I understand it's still standing too huh?" Olivia nods as she says, Yeah, I heard they updated the playground equipment recently and also put in a basketball hoop."

Fitz nods as he says, "That must be quite a sight. So you haven't been home since the last renovation." Olivia sighs as she says, "No, I haven't. Which is bad I know. You know I go to Macon at least once a month to visit my parents' grave, but I can't seem to make it back to the neighborhood." Fitz feels the tension building up in her body, and he says, "Liv, its okay. Don't beat yourself up over it."

She takes a breath as she says, "The thing is, I know I don't have a real excuse not to go see my family. I mean the neighborhood is five minutes from the cemetery. And I always say I am going to go see them. But, when I'm done at the cemetery; I find myself back on the highway back to Atlanta."

Fitz kindly asks, "What about your old neighborhood makes it so hard to return? It sounds like you had a great time growing up there." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes, growing up there was incredible. I had a great child hood. My brother and I, along with my cousins were very lucky. But I think knowing my mom and dad aren't at my old house anymore. And knowing that my cousin Riley and her family live there now, just speaks to how different things are. It's stupid huh?"

Fitz, still stroking her back to soothe her, quickly says, "Of course not Liv. It's not stupid at all. You feel the way you feel, and nobody can judge your feelings. I'm very proud of you for admitting how you feel out loud. Give yourself some credit babe. This can't be easy for you." She appreciates his support as she says, "Thank you. It's not. But you're helping me." He sees the gratitude in her eyes, and the progress of her settling with this as he responds, "Good. That's my plan. I want to help you through this babe. So, whatever you need. Just let me know."


	124. Chapter 124

Olivia hears the sincerity in his voice and it comforts her; she believes he wants what's best for her, and she wants to be at her best for him. So she looks at him as she admittedly says, "I want to get through this too. I really do miss my family." He sees the longing in her eyes, and says, "We can make that happen whenever you want. They're only an hour away. But it's your call."

Initially Olivia sits in thought; she knows he's right. It is her choice. But she wishes somehow she didn't have to make it because the struggle is real. She wants to do this, but she's not sure if she can, despite knowing she needs to do it. He sees her battling herself, and also wants to make his position clear. He doesn't want her to feel forced or trapped in anyway; she needs to know that he has her back regardless of her decision.

So he says, "Livy, I want you to know this isn't an all, or nothing situation. If you decide to go today, we don't have to stay the whole time. We can leave whenever you want. Or if you choose not to go today, that's fine too. I just want you to address this so you can move through this. I know how much family means to you, and I wouldn't be doing my part if I didn't encourage you to reconnect with them, even if it's uncomfortable to a degree. So understand, I am simply suggesting this out of love baby, and because I know that you really do want to do this. You just need support to make it happen."

Olivia takes in his response, and it helps greatly. Almost immediately she feels the pressure to make the decision lessen. But she wants to be clear on what she's hearing; so she says, "So, you won't be mad if I don't want to go today." He lovingly says, "No, I won't be mad at you. I promise."

She feels another sense of relief wash over her in the moment, and he sees it in her eyes. He's glad that she isn't stressing over this, because that wasn't his intention. In reconfirming with him his reasoning, and his feelings about the situation. She now knows he wants her to tackle this, and she can see the urging in his eyes. But she appreciates him being so understanding of her feelings and not pushing her unnecessarily.

His nurturing and encouraging nature causes her mind to shift, and her comfortability grows in the moment. As they sit in silence, she leans into him putting her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, and kisses the top of her head. In her moment of peace and pure thought, she allows her mind to settle as she listens to his heart beat, closing her eyes and allowing the soothing sound of his heart, and warmth of his grasp to ground her.

After a few minutes of silence is broken by his cell phone buzzing. With it being in his pocket, she opts to move to get it out; but he says, "You don't have to move. I can check it later. Right now you're who matters babe." His sweetness makes her heart melt, and she kisses his lips instantly. The kiss captures the moment for both of them, and when it breaks she says, "I love you so much." He responds, "I love you too."

They share a smile, and his phone buzzes again. Feeling it in his pocket she says, "You'd better get that. It's probably Drew wanting to rehash the game." He nods hoping she's right and tries to keep his mind and face straight as he says, "Yeah, and for that reason. It can wait babe. I want to know where we are with this discussion."

She pauses for a moment and then she asks, "Can I have a few minutes to think about it?" He gives her a curious look, and she says, "I just want to mull it over for a moment babe." He then nods as he says, "So that's code for you want to talk to Abby or Harrison huh?" She instantly smiles knowing that he knows her too well, and she proudly says, "Yes. It is." He smiles at her as he says, "Okay. Go ahead. I'll clean up the kitchen." She kisses his lips sweetly, and they share another smile as they get up off the couch.

As he walks into the kitchen, he takes his phone out of his pocket and he hears Olivia on the phone. As he checks his phone; he sees a missed call and then a text. He doesn't recognize the number, but it's the same number on the text. When he opens it; his eyes pop as he focuses in on the image that appears in front of him. He almost drops his phone out of shock. Quickly he scrambles to darken the screen, in fear of Olivia walking up behind him and seeing it. Luckily he still hears her on the phone in the other room.

As he looks at the photo, he says to himself, "What the fuck? This has got to stop." He's thoroughly annoyed about getting this message from Jenna. The picture is one of her topless, and is captioned, "These need your attention."

Darkening the screen again, he shakes his head, as he ponders how he's going to get out of this situation. He was going to tell Olivia about the call, but now he has to tell her about this too, and he doesn't know how she's going to take it. Does he tell her now? Or does he tell her later? She's got so much going on; he doesn't want to add this nonsense to her plate. He decides he'll tell her when they get back from seeing her family; he's not sure how. But he's going to tell her.

He's noticeably flustered, and in thought. As he turns around; he suddenly hears her talking. As she enters the kitchen, she's still looking down as she says his name. Trying to keep it together, but failing to a degree he nervously responds, "Yeah." She looks up at him, and as she speaks she sees the surprise in his eyes which stops her mid-sentence. She curiously asks, "What's wrong?" He quickly realizes his face is telling on him, and he tries to deflect as he says, "Nothing's wrong. What's the verdict?"

She senses something is off by his reply, which continues to make her pause. He decides to try to smooth things over by putting his phone in his pocket, and stepping to her, looking into her eyes, as he says, "There's nothing going on that's more important than what you were about to say. So tell me, what did you decide?" He hated that he was playing her in this moment, but he rationalizes it by thinking it's for the greater good.

At first she's staring at him, and he's praying his approach is working to distract her. Suddenly she steps closer to him, and she strokes his face as she says, "If we're going to go see my family. We should get going. It's first Sunday, which means pot roast and there are never left overs of my Aunt Reva's pot roast."

He grins at her dually because he dodged a bullet, and because she's decided to make the trip. They excitedly embrace, as he says, "I'm so proud of you baby." She hugs him in return, and they hold each other momentarily before she says, "Don't be so proud of me yet. We haven't gotten there." Their hug breaks as he says, "Just the fact you're willing to go speaks boatloads Liv. Anything else is gravy at this point."


	125. Chapter 125

She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you." He nods as he says, "You're welcome babe. I'm glad Abby and Harrison helped you settle your thoughts." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, me too. It's too bad they can't come with us. They have a lot of last minute wedding stuff to do, and Abby's family is coming into town."

Fitz responds, "Yeah I suppose the week of the wedding is normally pretty busy. Did they offer you any advice?" Olivia replies, "More like support; I didn't ask them if I should go. Because I know that's my choice. I told them I was thinking about going, and they basically told me to take it easy, and assured me I was making a good decision."

Fitz smiles at her as he says, "I'm glad you got the reassurance you needed baby." Olivia smiles as she says, "Me too. H also said Huck has a guard for me. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow morning at the office. His name is Travis, and details like mine are his specialty. He knows how to be present without hovering; which I greatly appreciate." Fitz nods as he says, "Good, I'm sure it will work out just fine. Besides it's only temporary."

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "True." Seeing the time is ticking; Fitz looks at his watch and says, "Why don't you go ahead and start getting ready, and I will finish loading the dish washer, and straightening up the kitchen."

She quickly asks, "Are you sure?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I'm sure." She smiles at him, and says, "Okay. I won't be long." He responds, "Okay. I'll be up soon." She gives him another grin as she walks out of the kitchen saying, "I love you." He grins as he says, "I love you too."

When she's gone; he turns around feeling guiltier than sin. While alone, he quickly deletes the nude pic of Jenna from his phone; only to get another text from her saying, "I know you miss me."

He fights the temptation to reply to her text. But as he deletes the photo he says, "No. I don't." He then turns his phone off, and puts it back in his pocket. He now refocuses on the task at hand; as he hurriedly cleans up the kitchen in a matter of 15 minutes, and manages to join Liv upstairs to dress for their impromptu road trip.

A half hour later they are dressed and ready to hit the road. Olivia is dressed in a yellow DKNY sundress, with white Gucci wedges and a white Gucci handbag. Fitz's attire compliments hers. He's wearing a Tom Ford ensemble; grey slacks and a muted yellow button up, matching her dress with grey shoes.

When he's done dressing; he walks over to her side of the closet and he stares at her sitting at her vanity. He sees how relaxed she is, despite the journey they are about to make, and he's proud of her. He thinks to himself how lucky he is to have her in his life, and how he has to make sure their path is clear from unnecessary obstacles.

After finishing her make-up, she looks in the mirror and sees him staring at her. She smiles at him, but notices he doesn't react to her looking at him. Suddenly, she realizes he's not staring at her per se; he's zoned out and looking in her direction.

She calls his name, and he doesn't answer. Somewhat worried, she gets up and walks over to him. When she reaches him, she says his name again and touches his face. She peers up at him, waiting for his reply.

Fitz snaps out of his thoughts and sees his love staring back at him with concern on her face as she asks, "Hey, where were you just now?" He looks at her, taking in her beautiful face surveying her smooth, caramel colored skin tone; her sweet brown eyes, full lips, and perfect Eskimo nose. With or without make-up, she was absolute perfection, and he was constantly in awe of her.

Growing more concerned by his silence; she urges him to speak by asking, "Fitz, are you okay? What's wrong?" He didn't intend to worry her; so he tries to calm her down as he says, "I'm fine Livy. I just got caught up in my head thinking about you." She gives him a look of wonderment, as she says, "Come on babe. Seriously, what's got you so distracted that you couldn't hear me calling you?"

Fitz takes a breath as he slides his arms around her waist; pulling her into his arms as he says, "This may sound corny; but it's the truth Liv. Sometimes, I just can't believe how beautiful and strong you are, and it makes me pause, as I think about how fortunate I am to have you in my life as my lover and my friend. You make me so incredibly happy Liv, and I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to make a way for us to have a life together. I love you so much. That sometimes it just doesn't feel real."

Hearing and feeling the level of emotion in his response has tears forming in her eyes; she doesn't know what has come over him, but whatever it is she's not mad about it at all. The way he confesses his love for her, so sincerely and so confidently, fills her up inside and leaves her beaming. She thinks to herself, this is love; this is true love.

Olivia adores his response, but something in her gut says something isn't right. Despite the love she sees pouring out of his eyes, as he looks down at her. She says, "Baby, that's so beautiful. But are you sure that's all that's prompting this?" Her reply makes him think; maybe his confession isn't just about how much he loves her. Although what he said is true; maybe this thing with Jenna sending him pics, has him overcompensating, in fear that he's going to lose Liv over this.

The realization for him of this possibility is sobering, and he doesn't want to lie to her. So he asks, "Do you trust me?" She's not sure where he's going with this reply, but she says, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

He takes a breath as he says, "I'm asking because we do need to talk Livy. But, I promise it's nothing that needs to be handled right now. Right now, we need to deal with you reconnecting with your family. That's what's most important. But, when we are done with our trip today, I will talk with you about it."

At first she's not sure how to respond to him. She doesn't like waiting to talk; because she knows it must be something major if he's not willing to talk about it right now. But at the same time; how can she be angry at him putting her first? He's literally saying she's his focus right now; he's making her a priority and validating her feelings. Not to mention he's being honest about what's going on with him, and has every intention of telling her what it is. So this comes down to trusting him, and trusting his judgement. If he feels that it can wait; then that must be the case.

His hand stroking her face breaks her thoughts as she says, "Okay. We'll talk when we get back." He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you." She nods as she says, "You're welcome." Feeling a slight shift in the mood; he says, "You know that I meant every word of what I said about us and our future, right?"


	126. Chapter 126

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes, I know you did, and I love you for saying it. I am just as committed to us as you are babe. Please know that." Fitz nods as he says, "I do know it." She reaches up on her tip toes, and they share a kiss that seals the moment for them. She was settling with their planned trip before this moment; but now she's more confident about taking the trip.

After their embrace and kiss breaks; they share a smile and another peck before Liv says, "We'd better go, or we'll be late for dinner." Fitz replies, "Did you call and tell them we were coming?" She responds, "No, Harrison is calling them; since he has to talk to my uncle about something anyway." Fitz nods as he says, "Good deal. Well, let's go. Your family awaits." She smiles at him as she grabs her hand bag, and they head out the door.

As they drive along, Olivia notices he's playing music from the radio instead of connecting his playlist on his phone. Nonetheless, she enjoys the Sirius satellite station with all of the old R&B hits playing. So she allows the music to lull her during their drive.

Initially they both immerse themselves into the music and allow their minds to clear. After a few minutes, Olivia takes the time to brief him on the dynamics of her family. She explains her uncle Eli and her father married sisters. Her aunt Reva and her mother Renee are sisters. Fitz is surprised by this detail, she never mentioned it before. But it explains even more as to why going home is so difficult for her. He immediately wonders what her aunt looks like, and if it's possible she resembles her mother. If so, that would mean her aunt and uncle are a steady reminder of what her parents would probably look like today, if they were alive.

Not interrupting her; he hears Olivia say her aunt and uncle have three children. A son, named Ronnie, and two daughters named Riley and Ryan. Riley and Ronnie are both married with kids, and Ryan has a boyfriend. She also advises her aunt and uncle are she and Harrison's god parents.

This information fills in the gaps for Fitz. He now understands why she is so close to her family. They grew up more like siblings than cousins, and seeing each other daily brings about a type of closeness that can't be forgotten or manufactured.

As she gives him more information about the family; Fitz listens intently to her, as she fills him in on not only those who may be in attendance at dinner, but also about some of the expectations of her uncle. He adores how excited she appears as she speaks; this confirms his choice to encourage her to come, and he can't wait to meet everyone.

As they talk, she likes that he doesn't seem nervous about meeting her uncle, and he's agreeable to the various requirements she informs him about, unlike both Edison and Stephen, who didn't care about anything she said. Which is largely why he never liked either one of them from the start. But this time she feels like it will be different; she's surely hoping it is. She needs it to be because she loves Fitz, and she wants him and her uncle to be on good terms.

As they near their exit, Olivia feels her anxiety building and Fitz feels it too. He asks, "Are you okay?" She takes a breath, as she says, "I think so. I feel nervous." He smiles at her as he says, "It's going to be fine Liv. You've got this." She sees his reassuring smile at her, and takes his hand that's outstretched to her, as she says, "I've got this." They take the exit, and they proceed down the road.

When they pull onto the street, Olivia takes a breath as she still holds Fitz's hand. They smile at one another and when they reach the house; Olivia sees a few familiar cars parked out front, and in the driveway. After they park out front, he says, "Remember this is your show babe. Whenever you're ready. We can leave." She nods at him as she says, "Okay." He sees the look of reluctance in her eyes, and he leans over and kisses her sweetly.

Post kiss, she's feeling more settled, and she smiles as she says, "I needed that." He grins as he replies, "I know." Loving how he always knows what she needs, and that he stops at nothing to give it to her. She takes a breath as she says, "Let's do this."

He gathers his thoughts too, as he prepares to meet her family. Despite not letting on; he's somewhat nervous. He wants to make a good impression, and given what he's heard about her uncle; he knows he doesn't have much leeway to start out with. He understands he reveres Olivia more like his daughter than his niece; so this meeting is as close as he'd get, to meet her parents for the first time.

His thoughts pause, as he hears the car door close. As they stand next to his truck; they see the playground, and there are several kids enjoying the swings, sliding board, and jungle gym. The sight is amazing for Olivia; she can't believe it's been so long since she's been home. But regardless of how long she's been away, it still feels like home. Her nerves are settling and all she can think about is how much fun she and her family had growing up here.

As he goes to her side of the truck; he sees the glow in Olivia's eyes as she watches the kids play. He stands by her side being her rock, as she takes his hand, as she soaks up everything around her. After a few minutes, they begin to walk up the drive way toward the house.

As they approach the house; he feels her grip on his hand increase. He looks at her and says, "It's going to be okay babe." She nods as she says, "I know. I just probably picked the wrong shoes to wear walking on this gravel." He looks down at her feet and back up to her as he says, "I can carry you if you want." She smiles as she says, "That's not necessary honey. But thanks. Just hold my hand." He nods as he says, "No problem."

As they make their way up the drive way; Fitz finds the grounds quite impressive. The street runs into a cul-de-sac, and the house sits in the middle of it. It's a gorgeous two story brick home he estimates has to be about 5,000 square feet, and has a custom four car attached garage. The landscaping is impeccable from the flower beds to the neatly pruned trees that surround the house.

As they near the house, he sees the houses two doors away and he asks, "Which one is your childhood home Liv?" As they reach the pathway leading to the porch she says, "It's the red and brick one on the left." He looks over at the house she pointed too, and sees it's a carbon copy of her aunt and uncle's home only half the size and has red trim.

After examining the home, he looks back at her and smiles as he says, "It's a nice home babe." She looks over at the house with him, and smiles at him as she says, "Yeah, it is. Looks like my cousin's done a great job with the upkeep. She even left the porch swing up."


	127. Chapter 127

He sees the sentimentality of the moment catching up to her; but he watches as she embraces it. She takes it in, and she allows the tears to fall that fill her eyes as he holds her close. Her tear flow stops after a few seconds, and she dabs her eyes with tissues she pulls out of her purse. She sees him looking at her and asks, "Do I look okay?"

He lovingly says, "You look beautiful baby." She grins as she says, "You're so bias." He nods as he says, "Guilty. But seriously you look great. No worries." She nods at him, and she takes a breath, readying herself for what awaits her on the other side of the door, at the top of the steps she's standing at the bottom of.

After a few seconds of surveying their environment, and settling into the moment. They both hear the sound of a screen door opening, and then a happy voice say, "Hey Liv. Is that you girl? I didn't believe daddy when he said you were coming." They look toward the voice and a tall smiling man, carrying a beautiful little girl is ascending the stairs, as he approaches them.

Right away Olivia grins as her anxiety dissipates and she says, "Hey Ronnie! Yeah it's me; in the flesh." As he approaches them he says, "It's good to see you cousin." They share a partial hug, as not to disturb the little one on his hip. When their embrace breaks, Olivia says, "It's good to see you too. And Oh my goodness; is this Raven?"

Ronnie beams as he proudly says, "Yes, this is her in all her glory. Say hi Ray Ray. This is your cousin Livy." The little girl, who can't be more than 2 years old looks at her dad, and then buries her face into his neck. He smiles as he says, "You're going to act shy now huh?" The little girl continues to hide her face for a moment, with no comment; making Olivia and Fitz smile as Olivia says, "Leave her alone Ronnie. She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to. But you're a doll baby, that's for sure."

Ronnie smiles as Olivia talks to his daughter, and she looks at Olivia sheepishly. Suddenly, they all hear the sweetest voice, as she says, "Hi." Both Fitz and Olivia smile at her, as they both reply, "Hello."

Olivia can't believe how big she's gotten. The last time she saw her, she was in a carrier. As Olivia stares at the little girl, completely caught up in her. She reaches for Olivia and Ronnie says, "Oh boy, you've won her over. Here she comes."

Olivia grins as she takes her into her arms, as she says, "Come here precious, with your cute self." Fitz grins watching her as she plays with Raven. Both men watch them for a minute. Before Ronnie jokingly says, "Excuse my cousin's manners. "I'm Ron, and I presume you're Fitz." Olivia is so caught up in playing with Raven, she doesn't react to her cousin's comment.

Fitz reaches out to shake his hand as he says, "Hello Ron. You're correct I'm Fitz. It's nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you." Ron smiles as he responds, "All good I hope." Fitz nods as he says, "Yes. It was all good." Olivia finally snaps out of her playful mode, and says, "Sorry guys. She's just too adorable. Did you two meet?"

Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah, we managed the introduction on our own; but thanks for checking in." She rolls her eyes at him playfully, and Ron quickly says, "Hey, I like you. With that quick wit. You're going to fit in around here just fine."

Fitz confidently replies, "That's the plan." He flashes a smile in Olivia's direction, and she grins in return. Ron smiles and nods as he says, "Alright, well let's start with you meeting the rest of the crew. So, let's go inside. Mama's going to be excited to see you. She's been cooking since we got back from service."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Yay! Are Riley and Ryan inside too?" Ron replies, "Nah, they had to stay at the church for a meeting. But they'll be here soon." Olivia grins as she says, "Great, I can't wait to see them too; I haven't seen them since they came to Atlanta a few weeks ago."

Ron nods as he says, "They can't wait to see you either. Your visit has been on all of our minds since we found out you were coming. It's good to have you back home Liv." Olivia replies, "It's good to be home Ronnie." The moment between the cousins is sweet and heartwarming; Fitz finds himself reveling in the fact he got Olivia to agree to the trip. It's clear she was missed and she missed being here too.

As Ron opens the door for Fitz and Olivia, he says, "Yall come on in." As they head inside, and Olivia continues carrying Raven. When they walk inside; Olivia takes a breath as the smells and sights of her child hood come flooding back. The living room hasn't changed. The mantle and the walls are donned with photos from the past to present day of their entire family.

She snaps out of her head as she hears her cousin say, "Mama, look who I found." Abruptly, a familiar voice rips through the air. "Is that peaches?" Olivia grins as her aunt approaches her, and she hands Raven to Ron. Olivia quickly looks at Fitz and sees the look of shock on his face as he mouths the word peaches, and he smiles. Olivia can't react to him in time, because her aunt grabs her as soon as she's within reach hugging her tight.

Although the hug is abrupt, it feels like home, and she settles into it. Olivia gives in to the hug as her aunt says, "Welcome home Peaches. We've missed you my dear." As their embrace ends she has tears in her eyes as she says, "It's good to be home Aunt Re." Her aunt touches her face, and says, "Don't cry baby. You'll make me cry. And I am not one for double applying makeup." Olivia dabs her eyes as she laughs at her aunt's silliness and says, "Okay Aunt Re."

As her Aunt smiles at her, they share a moment. Olivia thought this would be more difficult. Instead, she feels settled and secure. Despite feeling like she's looking into her mother's eyes; she still feels secure. However, a wave of regret and sorrow comes over her and she says, "I'm sorry I stayed away Aunty."

Reva compassionately replies, "There's no need to be sorry Peaches. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Olivia appreciates her aunt's understanding and kindness. She takes a breath as she says, "Thank you." Reva winks at her, and touches her face as she says, "You're welcome dear child." The instance of guilt and sorrow passes by her, and she feels her body tension relenting.

Fitz watches as Olivia goes from one emotion to another, until she calms down. He's happy to see her standing in this moment and owning it. He's also elated to see how understanding her family is being toward her; he knows their reception of her will help her get beyond her feelings of guilt around not visiting often enough, and ensure she'll be back more often. The subtlety of the moment shifts as Raven says, "Pee pee daddy." They all smile at her, as Ron says, "Uhoh, nature calls peeps. We'll be back."


	128. Chapter 128

They all grin as Ron happily walks with his little girl to the bathroom, and Reva says, "Isn't she the cutest?" Olivia and Fitz quickly nod in agreement as they say, "Yes." Coming out of her grandmotherly haze, Reva says, "Forgive my rudeness. You must be Fitz. It's very nice to put a face to a name kind sir."

Fitz smiles at the salt and pepper haired, and nicely shaped older woman. He can't help but think if maybe he's looking at a preview of Olivia in thirty years. Other than her grey hair, he'd never know she was in her 60's. Her face is flawless.

As he reaches to shake her hand he says, "Yes mam. I am Fitz. It's nice to meet you too. Liv has told me a lot about you." Reva smiles as she says, "If you're with Peaches you're family son. And in this family we hug." Without warning or permission being requested; she hugs him, and he accepts it kindly.

Olivia smiles at him as he endures the embrace with kindness. When the hug breaks, Reva looks at Olivia as she says, "It's good to know Peaches didn't forget about us completely; because Lord knows we've never stopped thinking about her."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I could never forget about you all Aunt Re. You know that." Her aunt smiles at her as she says, "I'm glad sweetie." As she finishes her statement; they hear the pitter patter of little feet and turn toward the door. Raven comes into the living room as she says, "I did it nana." Reva turns to her granddaughter and says, "Good for you Ray Ray. Would you like a treat?"

The gorgeous curly haired doe eyed, brown sugar tanned little girl nods excitedly as she says, "Yes. Can I have a cookie?" Reva kisses her forehead as she says, "Yes you may. But just one. Because we haven't had dinner yet." Raven happily says, "Okay." Reva looks at Fitz and Olivia as she says, "Excuse me you two. A grandmother's work is never done."

Olivia and Fitz nod as Raven takes Reva's hand and they walk into the kitchen together. The cuteness of the moment is too much, as Fitz, Olivia, and Ron grin. Fitz observingly says, "Wow, she's something else." Ron nods as he says, "Tell me about it. She runs things to a degree."

Fitz laughs as he says, "I can see that. She's a daddy's girl." Olivia responds, "I think all Pope Girls are daddy's girls." Ron nods as he says, "And that's how it should be." Fitz agrees with him, that's surely how it should be.

Remembering the group in the basement; Ronnie says, "Hey Fitz, I hear from Jr. you're a Cavs fan. If you want you can come down in the basement. Myself, my dad, Eric and Jarrod are just hanging out re-watching the Cavs game; while the kids watch TV in the other rooms."

Fitz gives him a confused look as he says, "Yeah, I am a Cavs fan. But who's Jr?" Olivia laughs and so does Ron, as Olivia says, "Babe, that's what they call my brother." Fitz smiles as he says, "Sorry, I didn't know." Ron responds, "Its cool man. Did you want to hang out with us?"

Fitz looks at Olivia with joy in his eyes, and she smiles as she says, "You go ahead; have fun." He nods as he kisses her on the cheek, as he says, "Love you Peaches." She smiles at him. Hitting him playfully as she says, "Love you too." When the kiss breaks they share a smile, as Fitz walks away following her cousin toward the basement stairs.

With Fitz still in earshot her aunt grins as she says, "Lord have mercy. You two are too cute." Fitz, Olivia, and Ron laugh at her as Fitz and Ron head downstairs with Raven in tow, and Olivia and her aunt head into the kitchen.

When they reach the kitchen, Reva grins as she says, "My Livy is back. Girl I am so glad to see you. Aunty missed you so much." Olivia smiles as she says, "I've missed you too aunty." Reva responds, "Good. You know Jr. said you two were coming, and I made sure to set a place for you at the table. It's just unfortunate he and Red couldn't come."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah, H and the groomsman have final fittings today, and Abby's family is coming up from Savannah. They'll be here all week, in preparation for the wedding. So, they have a lot of last minute stuff to do."

As Reva slides her famous macaroni in the oven; she says, "I am so excited for them. She's really turned him into the man he was meant to be." Olivia nods as she says, "Agreed, he's definitely better because of her. But uhm, was that macaroni and cheese I saw you put in the oven aunty?"

Reva grins as she says, "Yes it was darling; you know I couldn't let you show up without my mac and cheese on the table. I made that especially for you." Voices from behind her in unison say, "She's not kidding." As Olivia turns around she sees her cousins Ryan and Riley grinning at her.

As their eyes meet; both of them come to her with their arms outstretched, as she says, "Riley and Ryan. Wow, I missed yall." Their embrace makes Aunt Reva's heart skip a beat, as she says, "Look at my girls all together again." The hug breaks and they all face her with smiles. Riley says, "You look good Liv. It's really good to see you home." Ryan says, "I agree it's good to see you here cousin. Welcome back."

Olivia grins as she replies, "Thanks ladies, it's really good to be home. I saw the house when we pulled up Riley. It looks the same." Riley responds, "Girl yes, I haven't changed much; except for wall colors and updating the kitchen appliances. You can come take a look before you leave." Olivia smiles as she responds, "Okay, I may take you up on that."

They share a smile as Ryan says, "So uhm, where's this new man of yours Livy? I'm convinced you're not driving a SUV, with an Ohio State license banner." Riley quickly says, "Really sis? Why so eager to see him? Don't scare the man away."

Olivia laughs at her cousins, and before she can speak her aunt says, "Well if you girls saw the way he looked at Peaches a few minutes ago; you'd know that man isn't going anywhere without her."

Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks Aunty. Ryan, he's downstairs with the guys." Ryan gets up as she says, "Well, I need to see the man who's got my cousin dressed like a Penney's catalog, and grinning like a Cheshire cat when his name is mentioned." Olivia laughs along with her aunt and cousins, as she says, "Not a Penney's catalog. Where'd that come from?"

Ryan shrugs her shoulders as she continues to giggle, and Riley grins as she says, "Ryan, you have issues sis." Ryan nods agreeably as Reva shakes her head in laughter at her daughter's comic relief moment.


	129. Chapter 129

As the laughter settles, Ryan continues toward the door as she says, "I'll be back ladies." Reva quickly says Ryan sit down and leave that man alone. You will see him soon enough. We don't want to embarrass Liv; if we do she won't bring him back." Olivia laughs as she stands up saying, "It's fine Aunt Re; I don't mind her going to see him. In fact, I was going to go say hi to Uncle Eli and the guys anyway. Come on ladies, let's go check on the men and children."

Seeing Olivia is fine with introducing her cousins to Fitz; Reva says, "Okay. Well, I have to tend to the collard greens. So be good in my absence Ryan." Ryan grins as she replies, "Why single me out mama?" Olivia laughs as she quickly says, "Because you're always doing something you have no business doing Ryan."

Reva looks at her youngest daughter and says, "Exactly." Ryan playfully pouts as she says, "Forget yall." Riley and Olivia slap hands as Riley says, "Good one cousin." Olivia smiles as she says, "Feels like old times." They all smile as they walk down the hall heading to the basement.

When they get downstairs; they pass through the laundry area. And as they round the corner to the common area; they pass two rooms with the doors open. As they pass by, in one room they see Riley's twin daughters Raenah and Rochelle sitting on the floor with Ron's daughter Raven watching cartoons. And in another room they see his sons RJ and Rashawn watching the little league world series. As the ladies peer into the rooms; they make their presence known, checking in on the younger family members.

Olivia marvels at how big all the kids are, and it makes her a little sad that she's missed so much, not being around. However, she feels good when all the kids recognize her and give her a hug. Both Riley and Ryan smile watching her soak up the moment with her younger cousins.

After visiting with them for a bit, they head to the Georgia Bull dawg man cave they all have grown accustomed to. But along the way Olivia says, "Wow, I can't believe how grown the kids are getting." Riley smiles as she says, "Yeah, they aren't babies any more for sure." Olivia says, "Your girls are adorable Riley." Riley proudly grins as she says, "Thanks Liv."

Olivia smiles as she responds, "You're welcome. The boys are big too; Ron didn't tell me how big they'd gotten." Ryan teases as she replies, "That's because he's too wrapped up in his baby girl. Who looks just like her mommy." They all share a smile, agreeing the relationship between a father and his daughter is special and different from a father's relationship with his son.

As they make their way to the common area Olivia asks, "Hey where's Gwen?" Ryan says, "She's working. But she'll be here for dinner. Sunday's are her long days at the hospital." Olivia nods remembering Gwen's a pediatric nurse.

When they reach the man cave, Olivia smiles seeing all the Georgia Dawg memorabilia on the shelves and walls, as well as all of the posters. As a fellow Georgia Dawg alumni; she's in heaven. She begins to reminisce in her mind about her days on campus.

However, her haze is broken when she hears male voices and looks over seeing Jarrod, Eric, and Ron sitting on the couch, and she watches as her cousins greet their beaus. But she doesn't see her uncle and Fitz.

Amidst speaking to the guys, and them speaking to her in return. Olivia inquisitively asks, "Where's Fitz and Uncle Eli?" Ron casually says, "They stepped outback to talk." While he continues to re-watch the game. Both Riley and Ryan look at Olivia, and they see the worry on her face.

However, her worry is short lived because seconds later both her uncle and Fitz come from the back hall, leading outside. Olivia has never been so relieved to see Fitz. But what's most noticeable is that they are smiling and laughing. Something that everybody in the room notices too.

When Fitz sees Olivia he teasingly says, "Hey Peaches." She gives him a scrunched up face as she walks over to him, and says, "Hey there yourself." Noticing her uncle let him calling her Peaches slide. Olivia is quite surprised, but says nothing about it.

Seeing his niece in such a happy state. Eli teases her as he asks, "So are you going to speak to me or what young lady?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Sorry unc. How are you?" They share a hug, and when the embrace ends he replies, "I'm doing well baby girl. Thanks for asking. Unlike my own daughters who clearly have forgotten I exist."

Both Riley and Ryan get up off the couch and walk over to their father as they hug him, and say, "Hello daddy." They all grin as he acts like he doesn't want their attention, but is clearly soaking it up. Eli takes their embrace and kisses, and smiles as he says, "Hello girls. Is your mom done cooking yet?" Riley says, "Not quite. But it shouldn't be long. I smell the mac and cheese." Olivia grins as she says, "Yeah, and the greens smelled like they were about ready too."

Eli grins as he replies, "Have mercy, we are going to eat good yet again this Sunday people." They all laugh at his remark, as Riley and Ryan join their beaus and brother on the sectional, and Eli sits in his recliner. Fitz takes a seat also on the sectional next to Ron, as Ron says, "This dunk right here was freaking ridiculous." They all gear up to watch it, and scream in excitement.

Olivia smiles at the joy in Fitz's eyes, as he watches the play. But as she stands next to her seated uncle. She asks, "So, everything good between you and Fitz?" Eli looks at his niece and says, "Relax Peaches. Everything is fine. He's a good guy." The sense of relief that washes over Olivia is tremendous. Eli notes her comfortability increases after his remark. Fitz looks over at her too, and he sees her talking to Eli. He notices that she's relaxed, and that's what he was hoping for.

Despite her feeling like all is well between the two men she loves. She is dying to have details of their conversation, a question she knows she will have to ask later. Suddenly, the moment shifts as they hear, "Dinner is ready!" But it's not Aunt Reva saying it.

When Olivia turns around to face the direction of the voice, she sees her cousin's wife Gwen standing in the door way. Everyone smiles at her and she greets everyone in return, walking over to Olivia and giving her a hug, and she introduces Fitz to her. Olivia smiles as Ron gets up and greets his wife with a hug and kiss. Noticing her attire, Olivia asks, "You came straight from the hospital huh?"


	130. Chapter 130

Gwen nods as she responds, "Yeah, and I would've changed. But after dinner I have to get back to the hospital. I'm working a double tonight." Ron proudly replies, "It's her last one; she's been promoted to head nurse coordinator." Gwen smiles at her beaming husband, they all notice his joy and pride in his wife.

Olivia grins as she says, "That's awesome. Congrats Gwen. You must be thrilled. I take it its better hours and pay." Gwen nods as she says, "Yes, it is. Which is right on time with our growing family." Olivia pauses, and then asks, "Wait, are you pregnant?" Gwen beams as she says, "Yes. I am due in December." Olivia grins as she looks at Ron and back at Gwen as she hugs Gwen and says, "Oh my goodness, you two have an embarrassment of riches."

When their hug breaks Gwen replies, "Yeah, we do. God is good." Olivia nods as she says, "Amen." Fitz asks, "So that's number four for you two right?" Ron replies, "Yep, and we're hoping for a girl, so Raven will have a sister." Fitz replies, "That will be cool. And they'll be close in age." Eli chimes in as he responds, "Hey, that's the best way to do it. It makes it easier later on."

Riley replies, "I agree dad. That's why we had the girls so close together." Eric nods agreeing with his wife as he says, "Yeah, if you wait too far in between; it's harder to push through the idea of doing it again." They all agree with him. Having kids is great. But, it's a tremendous responsibility to consider. So, often times it's easier to have one after the other so you can get through the younger years faster, with it all happening all at once instead of the kids being spaced out so far apart in ages. Olivia and Fitz share a look as the discussion of babies settles, and they both smile at one another. Neither one of them can wait for their conversation about their first baby. But agreeably, they have some time before that happens.

Knowing that Aunt Reva sent Gwen downstairs to tell them about dinner; they all head upstairs with the kids in tow. When they get to the dining room; the table is set and the food smells and looks amazing. The kitchen table is set for the kids, and the adults sit in the formal dining room.

After Uncle Eli says grace, they all dig in. The food is incredible. Initially, there's not much conversation. Because everyone is enjoying their first few bites. The spread includes collard greens, hot water corn bread, okra hash, pot roast, and macaroni and cheese, with a promise of peach cobbler and banana pudding for dessert.

As everyone makes their way through about half of their plates, Aunt Reva asks, "How's everything?" Eli says, "That sound of forks scraping the plate versus anybody talking means it's delicious as always baby. Thank you." Reva grins at her husband as he praises her cooking, and everyone else pipes up in agreement.

As they continue to eat; Olivia looks over a Fitz. She loves seeing him eat; he always enjoys his food, and right now he's loving every bite he takes. He sees her looking at him and jokes as he says, "Keep your eyes off of my plate woman."

She smiles at him, as she responds, "Don't hurt yourself by overeating. It's quite easy for that to happen here." Fitz nods as he says, "I can see that. But, it's so worth it." Olivia has to agree, it really is worth over eating and splurging.

As Olivia returns her attention back to her plate; Riley asks, "Hey Liv. What's going on with that Weller case? It seems like it's taking forever to get to trial. Is everything okay?" Olivia sits back in her seat, as she says, "Yeah, the case is on track. It's a slow one. But it's coming along. We want to get it right, and that takes time." Jarrod replies, "Do you have a court date yet?" Olivia swallows her food, then responds, "Not yet, but it should happen soon." Ryan asks, "So she's definitely not pleading out. There's going to be a trial right?"

Olivia didn't want to discuss the case at all, let alone at a family dinner. Fitz feels the tension in the room rising, and he wants to intervene. But he's not sure how to do it, without coming across rude. Before he can say anything, Olivia replies. "That's the plan Ry. But either way, it's about justice being served more than anything."

Ryan teases as she says, "Girl, there aren't any cameras here. So without the political answer; do you believe she's guilty?" Jarrod excitedly asks, "Yeah, what do you think Liv?" Fed up with the line of questioning Reva responds, "Ry, and Jarrod, don't put her on the spot like that. Leave her be. She's not here to talk about work; she's here to spend time with the family. So, let's respect that and keep the conversation about more pleasant things." Ryan and Jarrod quickly say, "Sorry Livy."

Olivia is grateful for her aunt's interjection; she smiles at her cousin and Jarrod as she says, "Thank you. But I get the fascination about it." They nod at her, and the conversation shifts to small talk, and reminiscing about their childhood.

The family discusses the upcoming family reunion next month over dessert, and Harrison's upcoming wedding. Everyone is excited to have all the family together for the wedding next week. As the scenery changes to the informal living room, where the adults sit around and chat, and the kids go outside to play.

The conversation is light and fun; Fitz learns several fascinating stories about his love. The conversation really gets interesting when Aunt Reva pulls out photos of Olivia and Harrison when they were babies, and when they were in their teens.

Olivia is mortified, but she's a good sport. Fitz doesn't make her feel too bad; he actually compliments her and smiles at her, saying how cute she was in the photos. But the one that steals her heart, is the last family portrait taken with her brother and parents.

Reva apologizes at first, and everyone in the room holds their breath, unsure of Olivia's reaction. But, she surprises them as she says, "I love this photo. We were so happy that day. We went to dinner afterwards."

Fitz puts his arm around her, as he sees her look at the picture and he asks, "Are you okay?" Olivia looks away from the photograph and up at him as she says, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

The moment they share is special; because she lets him sit with her in her emotional space, as she looks at the picture. And because they share the moment around her family, without pause. It helps them to appreciate baring witness to it, because it shows the authenticity of their bond.


	131. Chapter 131

After a sweet kiss, Olivia and Fitz remember they aren't alone and both sport an awkward smile, that fades when Uncle Eli says, "We're family here. No need to be uneasy."

Both Olivia and Fitz relent, and they smile genuinely as Eli smiles in return, and Reva looks over at her husband with an endearing look. She knows he's bending over backwards to accommodate Fitz, and help him feel at home. Which means he actually likes him, and that's saying a lot. Because she knows her husband barely likes anybody who attempts to court one of their girls.

Nonetheless, the family begins to talk more about political issues, and other current events over dessert. Fitz impresses the family with his take on black lives matters, and the situation of police brutality appearing to be more prevalent than ever. What leaves Reva ultimately cheering is when Jarrod asks, "So Fitz, what do you say for people who claim black lives matters is a hate group, or are anti-police?"

As Fitz finishes his last bite of Peach cobbler and ice cream; he says, "I say they're completely delusional and missing the point of the group's purpose. It's just about bringing attention to a problem that exists, and is being ignored. Too many African American people are being harmed if not murdered at the hands of police, without any consequences occurring to the officers' who behaved negligently, and that's inexcusable. Black lives matters isn't anti-police; they are anti-police brutality. And, good cops should be anti-police brutality too. Because at the end of the day; the dirty or negligent cops make the good cops jobs harder." Aunt Reva says, "Bravo Fitz." The others all nod in agreement with his sentiment.

As the family praises him for his remark; Ryan whispers in Olivia's ear, "You've got a good one girl." Olivia grins as she replies, "I know right." The ladies giggle to one another, and Riley over hearing their laughter, joins in too, as she nods agreeing with her sister. Their cousin got a good one this time.

When dessert officially ends, regrettably Gwen heads back to the hospital after the ladies clean the kitchen. As they relax in the three season room; watching the kids play at the playground. The men decide to retire to the basement to play pool and watch the baseball game.

As the ladies relax, stuffed and unable to move. Riley asks, "So Liv. Tell us how you met Fitz." Olivia grins as she happily spills the beans about how they met. When she finishes Reva says, "Livy, it sounds like you two were meant to be honey."

Olivia responds, "I know aunty. I feel that way too. It's taken me a while to get here. But I really believe it was kismet." Ryan responds, "I can see that. If you hadn't helped his sister in the bathroom; she wouldn't have been able to put in a good word for you with him. Despite you two being attracted to one another from the start; it seems like him knowing you helped his sister, showed him a deeper side to you."

Riley nods as she says, "Agreed. He got to see you were more than just attractive. You are also kind hearted and considerate, and that is huge Livy. Congrats on your relationship."

Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks Riley. I appreciate that. I have no idea how I got to this point. But, I am really happy and we are in a great space." Reva responds, "That's for sure honey. That moment earlier with the family photo was special. It's obvious you two are in love. But, I advise you to take your time, and figure it out as you go. There's no need to rush." Both of her cousins agree with their mother; they need to be sure footed in their actions, so taking their time is best.

Olivia agrees with her aunt as she says, "Yes aunty, we are taking things as they come. But honestly, I know he's my husband. So, it's not a matter of if we get married, but when." Her confident response causes the ladies to all groan in excitement as Ryan says, "Well all right now. Claim it cousin and you shall receive it."

Riley follows with, "Let us touch and agree ladies, and it shall be so." After putting their hands together as they giggle and celebrate the moment, the mood is exciting and loving between them.

As their laughter dies down; Aunt Reva asks, "Have you two talked about marriage Liv?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes we have. We've also talked about raising a family; he already has a house for us." Riley gasps as she asks, "Really Liv?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. And honestly, sometimes I can't believe how blessed I am to have him in my life. He loves me yall, and he doesn't care who knows it. He makes it about me and our happiness all the time above anything else, and he'll fight for us if need be."

Her Aunt Reva smiles as she says, "Yes indeed he's a good one Livy. A real man has his lady's back no matter what, and he doesn't waver. Just as a real woman reciprocates." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree Aunt Reva, and that's who he is. I've never been loved like this before. It's surreal." Ryan smiles at her cousin as she says, "You deserve it Liv. You really do. I'm happy for you." Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks Ry, I appreciate that. I'm happy for me too." All the ladies laugh as Ryan responds, "You're welcome."

Thinking of how close they may be to hearing wedding bells, Riley asks, "Have you met his family yet Liv?" Olivia responds, "Not officially. I of course met his sister. But his parents and the rest of his family live in the Cleveland Ohio area. I'll be meeting them next weekend when we go visit his family for his father's 70th birthday. It's also Fitz's birthday too."

Reva replies, "Awe, he shares his father's birthday." Olivia grins as she says, "Yes he does, and this year their birthday falls on father's day. So, it's quite special indeed." Riley and Ryan both agree, that is very special.

In hearing Olivia's response to the idea of meeting Fitz's family, and seeing the joy in her eyes. It's clear that she and Fitz are moving forward at a quick, but comfortable pace, and that's what settles the nerves of her aunt and cousins. Nothing about this situation seems forced. It feels natural and authentic.

Satisfied that all is well with Olivia, the ladies move on to more pressing topics like their excitement for the new season of Law and Order starting soon. Besides talking about their favorite shows. Olivia finds out that Riley and Eric are trying to have another baby; hoping for a boy, and she's enjoying her life as a stay at home mom. Ryan feels like she and Jarrod are moving in the right direction toward marriage. But, Ryan is in no hurry to get to the altar. With both of them still in the midst of their photo journalism careers; they aren't where they want to be prior to getting married yet. But the best part is that they are both on the same page and they both want the same things.


	132. Chapter 132

The night comes to an end around 7pm; because the kids have school tomorrow and their bedtimes are afoot. Sadly, their visit has to come to an end; but after kissing and hugging everyone goodbye, it's a given that they will be back sooner than later.

With her cousins and their families gone; Olivia and Fitz stand on the porch with Aunt Reva and Uncle Eli. As they prepare to leave, Uncle Eli hugs Olivia, as he says, "I plan on seeing you more often Peaches." Olivia nods as their hug ends, and she says, "Yes unc. I will be more pro-active in coming to visit." Aunt Reva suggestively says, "Good Livy. We're not opposed to coming to see you either, you know. You could invite us to your place."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes mam. That's a thought too. I promise to stay in touch more." Fitz steps up as he says, "I'll make sure she keeps the promise." Eli looks at him while extending his hand, as he says, "I know you will Fitz. Thank you again for bringing her here. It was great meeting you."

Fitz puts his hand out as he says, "It was great meeting you too Uncle Eli." However, as he draws closer to him; he's surprised by Eli pulling him in for a half hug, and he says, "I think it's safe to say, we're family now Fitz. And families hug." Fitz nods as the half hug ends, and the men smile as the women also smile in the moment.

After climbing into the truck, Olivia has a look of comfort on her face Fitz hasn't seen before. He asks, "How are you feeling babe?" She smiles at him as she says, "I'm feeling great thanks. And I owe it to you. Thank you for bringing me here today Fitz. It was a great idea." Fitz smiles as he says, you're welcome Liv." They share a kiss, and Fitz sees a shift in her demeanor; so he asks, "What are you thinking about?" She takes a breath as she says, "I want to stop by the cemetery. Do you mind?" Fitz sees a look of stress in her eyes and says, "No. I don't mind. But are you sure you want to do this today Liv? You don't have to."

Olivia looks at him, and suddenly feels somewhat unsure of whether she should've suggested they make the pit stop. She remembers having a similar conversation with Edison and Stephen, which never fared well. But it's too late now. The conversation is already in motion; so she says, "Yes, I am sure. Unless you don't want to do it. If not it's.…"

Fitz stops her as he says, "I want to babe. I do. I just don't want you to feel obligated to take on too much at once, that's all. I told you this is about you, and I will support you in any way that I can."

The anxiety she felt building up in her chest begins to subside, as she listens to his response and processes it. She looks at him, as she says, "You're amazing." Fitz smiles at her lovingly, and starts the truck as he playfully says, "I know. And don't you forget it." She giggles at his silliness and they pull off.

When they arrive at the cemetery, they sit in the car for a moment. Fitz lets her remain in control, saying nothing. When she's ready to exit the car; she looks over at him and the get out together.

After Fitz walks to her side of the car, Olivia takes his hand. He thought she'd be timid, or reluctant to approach the graves. But, she's walking straight ahead, and he follows her.

Initially, they walk in silence, and when they reach the grave site; they stop. Olivia looks up at him, and he drops her hand, putting his arm around her for comfort and she smiles at him as she takes a breath. She has some tears forming in her eyes, but they aren't of sadness. She releases tears of acceptance, and of relief.

He holds her as she sheds her tears, and when she's done. She looks up at him, and he kisses her lips. She then takes his hand again, and they walk closer to the graves. While looking at the grave stones she says, "Mama and daddy. This is Fitz. He's extremely special to me, and I wanted you to meet him. He's going to be the father of your grandchildren, and your son in law; not in that order of course. But it's going to happen; it's really going to happen mama and daddy."

Fitz smiles at her words, and feels her squeeze his hand. He tightens his grip in return for support, as he closes in behind her, and holds her lovingly. He loves that she confidently and excitedly talks to her parents about their future. It makes him feel immense joy.

As he kisses the top of her head; she smiles, she loves it when he does that, it unexplainably makes her feel loved beyond measure. In the moment, she doesn't feel awkward or sad; instead she feels comfortable and happy. None of the worries that filled her mind when she thought about bringing him here are present, and she's glad she made the decision to bring him. Completely wrapped up in her feelings, she falls into his embrace, allowing his arms to cradle her, and comfort her.

As she tilts her head to look up at him, exposing her lips to him. He kisses them sweetly before he looks at the adjoined head stone and says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pope. It's an honor to meet you. I love your daughter very much. And I want you to know; she's extremely special to me too. I also need you to know that she's safe with me. Because I am bound and determined to keep her happy forever, as her future husband, and the father of her children."

His words touch her, and she turns to face him with great appreciation and love in her eyes for him. They embrace, and he holds her for several minutes. They stand together as one, and she revels in his arms being around her. It always feels like the safest place on earth for her. And he likes it just as much as she does.

As her mind races, she realizes she's never bought anybody else here before. Truth is Stephen and Edison never wanted to come. Once again, he's proving himself to be someone special.

He didn't make her feel crazy for wanting him to meet her deceased parents; he didn't make her feel awkward either. He just followed her lead, simply because it was about making her feel comfortable. Again he's proving that he will do anything for her, and enjoys knowing he's a man of his word.

Their moment together is sentimental and brings them closer together. When their embrace breaks, they hold hands, and they walk over to the bench adjacent to the grave stone watching the sunset.

As they sit on the bench; she sits in his lap as she says, "Thank you for coming here with me. It means everything to me." Fitz sees the appreciation in her eyes as he says, "You're welcome my love. Anything for you." She smiles at him and kisses his lips sweetly.


	133. Chapter 133

As the sun slips behind the hills, they both release a breath that seems to settle the moment, and the silence between them is comforting. With the wind beginning to pick up; they decide to say goodnight to her parents, and head home.

As they drive; they sit in silence, and once again she notices he's using the Sirius satellite radio instead of his playlist. But she doesn't worry about it; she just relaxes as the sound of Anthony Hamilton fills the air, "The Point of It All plays loudly." She loves this song, and she knows he does too; that's proven by him turning up the volume as they drive.

Feeling the lyrics, he looks over at her and sees her looking at him; he takes her hand and kisses it. She smiles as she relaxes in the seat next to him. Twenty minutes into the ride; they begin to talk about their day. She shares with him her conversations with the ladies, and how they adored him. Telling her she was very lucky to have him.

Listening to her, he smiles at the kind words spoken about him in his absence, and beams when she tells him how happy they are for them. As they drive; he also talks to her about his conversation with her cousins, as well as his private conversation with her uncle. As he explains his encounter with her family, he recalls the details vividly.

He explains how Ron seemed to try to prepare him for his interaction with her uncle. But after spending some time with her uncle and her male cousins as a whole, he felt like he did well. Olivia listens as he describes the jawing back and forth during halftime between her cousin Ron and Riley's husband Eric. He advises apparently they all feel Eric is a band wagon jumper. He basically asserts himself as a supporter of whichever team is the best one at the time, regardless of the sport.

Olivia grins as she hears him describe in detail how brutal their teasing got, and she nods recognizing it. She advises him if her brother had been present it would've been worse.

Fitz agrees with her, he could see Harrison adding a special twist to the teasing for sure. Despite all the fun it's clear he had hanging out with the fellas. Olivia asks, "So what exactly did you and my uncle talk about. Or is that a secret?"

Fitz shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Honestly, it was nothing. During half time I went to the bathroom, and I saw him coming back inside from outdoors. I asked him if everything was okay, or if he needed help with anything. He looked at me squarely in the eye and he told me that everything was fine, but if I wanted things to stay that way. I'd better make sure I didn't step out of line by hurting you in anyway."

Olivia is thrown by his response, because his words don't match the look on his face. She quickly says, "Fitz, I don't understand this. You two were acting like everything went so well when I came downstairs. You even hugged when we left." Fitz responds, "It did go well Liv."

Olivia gives him a look of great confusion as she asks, "Please explain how someone threatening your life equates to everything going well?" Before he can reply to her, she looks at him as she asks, "And why are you smiling?" Fitz takes a breath as he replies, "Because it's sweet that you're concerned for my safety. But I don't have a reason to be concerned and neither do you."

His calm tone normally eases her mind, but in this case. It's actually making things worse. He sees the worry in her eyes, and he says, "Livy, seriously. It's fine. It's not like Harrison was my biggest fan when he found out about us, initially right? But now, we're good."

Olivia nods as she says, "Right, but my brother is always like that. My uncle has only told me when he didn't like someone I introduced him to. He's never said anything directly to the guy."

Fitz nods understanding her point. He also sees her concern about her uncle's reaction to him, and tries to reduce her stress as he says, "Liv, I honestly expected as much from your uncle. Given what happened between you and Edison, it makes sense both your brother and uncle, would be uber-protective of you. In fact; I am sure that the next guy Karan brings home; Tim and I will do the same thing. Simply because of the fallout from her ex."

As she hears him speaking; she starts realizing his point. He sees her calming down. But he wants to make sure her heads in the right space; so he asks, "Do you understand what I'm saying Liv?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. What you're saying makes sense. I'm just still struggling with the direct way he dealt with you." Fitz understandably replies, "Maybe he feels like if he had; things would've been different."

Again, his response makes sense. Until now, she's never considered how things ended between her and Edison, would have such a long standing effect on how her family dealt with new love interests of hers. This realization settles one part of her curiosity; but not the other. She now wonders if she should ask the question she's pondering.

Her thought processing pauses as she feels them slowing down, and exiting the highway. As they come to rest at a stop light; she realizes they are back in Atlanta. Seeing that she's being quiet again, but not wanting to push her. He lets her be, knowing she's in thought.

Soon her thoughts are interrupted by her feeling the car come to a complete stop. She suddenly realizes they're in his driveway, and he's about to pull into the garage, alongside her car. When the car stops; Fitz turns off the ignition and turns to her.

He asks, "What's got you so quiet now Liv? I hope it's not the conversation I had with your uncle." Olivia replies, "Fitz, I have to know what you said to him after that to make everything seem okay later."

Fitz looks at her as he says, "Okay. After his comment I told him I understood his concern about your welfare, because of your exes. But I advised him that I'm not them. And, I look forward to proving that to him, because I know that I am worthy of you, and your love. And most of all I am worthy of being your husband."

Olivia's heart pitter pats as she asks, "Oh my God. You said that babe?" Fitz nods as he says, "Yes Liv. I said it to him because I needed him to know my intentions with you were solid. I realized in that moment; that's all he was after. He wanted to know where I stood, and he wanted me to know he wasn't going to tolerate a repeat of what happened with Edison or Stephen, and I appreciated his feelings. Ultimately, I need him to respect me, and that isn't going to happen if I'm not honest with him. He didn't strike me as a man who is big on being lied to, and I am not one to play those games either. So, I wanted him to know that I understood why he was skeptical about me, and I knew it was up to me to make him forget about the men he's met before me. Because I'm the last man in your life he's going to need to meet."


	134. Chapter 134

Overcome with love in her heart for him, she unbuckles her seatbelt, and finds herself almost in his lap as she kisses his lips and hugs him. He kisses her back, and hugs her too; loving her response. Breaking the kiss, she says, "No wonder he warmed up to you. He couldn't refute your bravery or the genuineness of your words. Babe, that was amazing. You're love for me is so amazing."

Pulling her out of her seat, and firmly into his lap as she giggles. Once situated he looks into her eyes as he says, "Loving you is amazing Liv." She grins at him as they share a kiss, which seals the moment, leaving them with their foreheads pressed together smiling at one another. The sweetness of this instance isn't lost on either one of them, as they breathe in each other's air in love, and happiness.

Embracing the feeling of love that is swelling their hearts equally; they sit together with her draped all over him, kissing and hugging for several minutes before deciding to go inside. In large part due to them both finding their natures rising, and needing to get out of the confined space of the vehicle.

Also not wanting to relive the embarrassment of getting caught having sex in his truck, by his security company via camera. Fitz was unaware the garage camera has night vision detection; so it never goes off, just like the outdoor cameras. The reality of that situation still makes Olivia blush from time to time, and is the reason they now only turn the cameras on when they go to bed.

Seeing yourself on video having sex, when you didn't know you were being filmed is a sight that you never get over. Luckily most of what was caught on the tape was the back of Olivia's head, and her back. But they still managed to make sure they were in possession of the one copy, and they destroyed it to ensure it never sees the light of day.

Making their way inside; she's carrying her shoes in her hand, as he carries the bag with leftovers from her aunt and uncles house. As he puts the left over mac and cheese, okra hash, greens, and desserts in the fridge. Olivia checks her phone, which vibrates.

She sees a text from Abby checking in, and she reassures her all went well, promising to fill her in on the details tomorrow at work. She also decides to call her aunt and let her know they made it home safely.

Finishing up putting away the food; Fitz walks out of the kitchen toward the stairs, and sees Olivia on the phone. As she makes her call, she sees Fitz walking toward her unbuttoning his shirt.

She bites her bottom lip, and Fitz decides to get a smooch from her, since she's clearly so invested in him. As he pulls her into his arms, she loses her train of thought. Suddenly, the ringing sound ends and she hears her uncle's voice. Nothing sobers the moment of lust like hearing a dad like voice in your ear.

Olivia almost jumps out of Fitz's arms as she stammers out, "uh hello." Fitz knows immediately what's going on and can't help but laugh at her reaction. She swings her arms at him playfully, as she attempts to gather herself while on the phone with her uncle. She manages to recover, and lets him know she's safe and sound at home.

Eli smiles as he says, "Thanks for calling Peaches. It was really good seeing you, and meeting Fitz was a pleasure." Olivia grins, she hears the sincerity in her uncle's voice. Gleefully she says, "You're welcome unc. It was great seeing you and the family too. I'm glad you and Fitz hit it off."

Eli replies, "Me too baby girl. Did you want to speak to your aunt?" Olivia replies, "No, that's okay. I'm sure she's probably still in the tub anyway. I will catch her later." Eli laughs as he says, "You know her too well. I'll let her know you called, and we'll see you and Fitz on Sunday." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay, see you then. Love you." He sweetly replies, "Love you too."

As she hangs up the phone; Fitz is sitting on the arm of the sofa, and he sees her smiling. He says, "That sounded like a good call." She responds, "Yes, it was. Uncle Eli says it was a pleasure to meet you." Fitz grins as she walks toward him, and when she reaches his embrace. He says, "Good to know I made a good impression."

She kisses his lips sweetly, then says, "Baby, you did more than make a good impression. You knocked it out of the park. He really likes you." Fitz sees the happiness in her eyes, and takes it all in. She sees him staring at her, and asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He responds, "Because I love seeing you happy." She wraps her arms around his neck as she says, "You are the reason for my happiness Fitz. Thank you for being so sweet to me, and so understanding. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

He jokingly says, "I do. You'd be miserable." She laughs at his joke and they share a hug and a kiss. As they make their way up the stairs she says, "All jokes aside, you almost made that call go in the wrong direction with your impromptu strip tease." He laughs as he says, "Oh really? Tell me how does it feel to have to try to recover from such an impossible situation?"

She grins at him knowing he's referencing her antics when he gets a call from his mom sometimes. Or when he's trying to have a conversation with anybody really. She's known for getting naked in his view, and unapologetically capturing his attention.

Laughing and smiling she says, "It's much harder than I anticipated, and my hats off to you. Well played my love." As they reach the top of the stairs; he sweetly kisses her lips as he says, "Thank you."

As they begin their night time routine; he manages to beat her to bed by a few minutes. After hanging up her dress; she goes into the bathroom to remove her make-up and brush her teeth, sporting her bra and panties; while he lies in the bed watching television.

When she walks through the bedroom, he pauses the television as he watches her walk into the bathroom. She notices the television paused, and looks back at him as she says, "Really babe?"

He smiles as he asks, "Yes, really. Have you seen your ass in those boy shorts?" She grins as she shakes her head, and she says, "You're incorrigible." He sinfully smiles as he says, "Yep, and I am not sorry either." They both laugh as she walks into the bathroom to complete her routine.


	135. Chapter 135

A few seconds later, she walks back through the bedroom, and he's still watching sports center. As she nears him; she sees his cell phone sitting on the nightstand plugged in, but powered off.

However, her mind shifts quickly because of the sight of him shirtless, lying under the covers, and undoubtedly waiting for her. He looks at her once again, and asks, "Where are you going? I have something for you." She grins as she seductively asks, "MMMM, Is it hard?" He sits up as he asks, "Very, but easy for you to handle."

She smiles and laughs at him, and she's having fun. She loves their banter, as she asks, "Can I put it in my mouth?" His stare intensifies, as he says, "Whichever lips you wish to use, is up to you. But I'm hoping for both." Again, loving his reaction to her; she licks her lips sensually, and moans.

He instinctively reaches for her, but she pulls away smiling as she says, "Nope, not yet. Down boy." He pouts as he says, "You're such a tease." She grins as she says, "Yep, and I'm worth the wait." He nods at her in agreement. She knows he's about to bust. And if she doesn't escape soon; she won't make it into the closet to change.

Just as she thought, he sits up and attempts to grab at her. But she moves away from him, as she says, "I'll be back babe, I just need to put on my bed clothes." He quickly replies, "It's not like you're going to need them." They both laugh as she walks into the closet. When she comes back out; she's dressed in a short silk robe. Something she knows she has to have on; because if he sees what's under the robe, there won't be much talking to be done.

When he sees her walk across the room from the closet to her side of the bed. His eyes follow her, as she climbs into the bed. He immediately turns off the television, and the room darkens, except for the power saving night lights in the room.

He moves toward her, as he says, "OOOh, you want me to unwrap you like a Christmas present huh?" As his lips meet hers, she almost forgets her plan for them to talk. But she manages to remember, because her mind goes to his phone being on the side table.

She breaks the kiss, and says, "Babe. Stop. You said we could talk when we got back." Fitz is so wound up, kissing on her neck, and trying to get her robe off. He doesn't know what she's talking about. Olivia feels his grip on her getting tighter, and realizes he's not listening, so she pulls back from him, and grabs his face.

He suddenly asks, "What's wrong?" Holding his face in both of her hands, she says, "Fitz, earlier you said we could talk when we got back." Finally catching on to what she's saying; he says, "Right now Liv?" She tilts her head as she says, "Fitz." He takes a breath, realizing what he has to say is important. But at the same time; he wishes she didn't think about it right now.

Knowing the sooner he gets this out; the sooner they can get their evening of love started. He lets her go, and moves into a sitting position. But still has her within his reach. She sees him repositioning and she begins to get nervous; not sure of what he's about to say.

Wanting to make sure he can see her face; he turns on the lamp by the bed. When the light turns on; she takes a breath, and asks, "It's that serious huh?" He takes her hand, and says, "Yes and no. I just want to see you when we talk about this."

Despite the mood shift; she trusts that what he's about to say, isn't going to cause the sky to fall. He looks into her eyes and says, "What I wanted to talk to you about was a call I got Saturday, after you left." Olivia says, "Not Mellie again." He shakes his head no, as he says, "No. And let's not speak her up."

They both smile nervously, and then he says, "The call was from a woman I dated casually for a few years; named Jenna Baker." Olivia hears the name of the woman, and she doesn't ring a bell as to anyone he's mentioned to her in conversation; so she asks, "What did she want?"

Fitz reluctantly responds, "She wanted to hook up." Olivia quietly says, "Oh." Fitz quickly says, "I immediately told her no. And to say she didn't take it well is an understatement. Since then she's sending me text messages and pictures."

He sees the look on Olivia's face, and he knows it's upsetting to her. Before she can speak; he says, "Liv, I plan on changing my number, because she's clearly not going to stop contacting me. But, I didn't want to do it until I talked to you about it first."

Olivia now understands why he didn't use his phone to play his play list in the car. But the fact that he didn't handle the situation immediately bugs her. So she asks, "Fitz, I get wanting to talk to me about this. But why didn't you just change the number and tell me after the fact? Instead of turning your phone off, and acting weird when it vibrates."

He didn't realize she knew his phone was off; or that she noticed his behavior was different. Clearly she's more observant than she let on. Snapping out of his thoughts he says, "I guess I didn't want to make it seem like I was hiding anything from you. I wanted you to know the story behind me changing the number, and plus, I didn't exactly have time to change the number yet, with everything going on. So I prioritized and figured I'd get to it. I plan on calling tomorrow to take care of it."

Hearing his explanation her anxiety drops, as she says, "Fitz, your decision was thoughtful, but I don't want you to think you have to be worried about me thinking the worst of you in something like this. I understand that you had a life before me, and I can't be angry at the women from your past trying to keep you in their lives. Hell, I'd be one of them."

He smiles at her joke, and so does she, as she says, "Bottom line. I appreciate you wanting to be transparent; I love that idea. But babe. You don't have to run everything by me in advance. I trust you. And I trust your judgment. I'm not saying you don't have to talk to me; just that you don't have to suffer through something like this, in an effort to tell me about it first. It's not worth the stress, and I am not fragile; I can handle this, or anything else you have to tell me."

Fitz sees the look of resolve in her eyes as he says, "I know you can handle this Liv. I'm just scared that I'm going to screw this up. So maybe I am being a little overly eager to a degree." She nods as she says, "Yes you are. But it's sweet. And I appreciate your efforts. I love that you care so much about upsetting me, and that you care about how I see you. I feel the same way about you. But don't worry; I won't let you screw this up." He smiles at her and they share a kiss.


	136. Chapter 136

When the kiss breaks, he looks at her and strokes her face. He sees some wonderment in her eyes as he asks, "What's got your wheels turning?" She smiles loving how he knows her, and she asks, "Do you mind if I ask you about her?" Fitz replies, "No. What do you want to know?"

She takes a breath and asks, "How did you meet her?" He says, "A few years ago I was working as a consultant on a criminal case down in Fayette County, and we met in the lunch room of the court house. She's a state's attorney, and she was there prosecuting a case. We hit it off, and the rest is history."

Fitz sees Olivia smiling as she clarifies his story by asking, "So you met in a court house cafeteria." Fitz smiles mimicking hers, unsure of why she's smiling as he says, "Yes. Why are you smiling?" Olivia giggles as she says, "Because you don't know that you were being played."

Fitz is befuddled as he asks, "What are you talking about?" Olivia says, "Honey, she saw you before you saw her. And, she watched you enough to know your habits, and then met you where you were most vulnerable and approachable. This way you thought you had the upper hand, and was more accepting to her essentially making a move on you."

She can see him in thought, and he's slowly but surely figuring it out. He quickly utters, "But I asked her out and I got her number." Olivia poignantly asks, "Was she a damsel in distress when you met her?" He quickly thinks and says, "Damn." She smiles as she asks, "What?" He says, "She dropped her tray in front of my table. I helped her clean it up, and I insisted I buy her another lunch."

He looks at her and sees her grinning. He can't believe it. She's right. She touches his hand and he says, "This is unreal. How'd you know she did that? Is it some secret code I don't know about?"

Olivia admittedly says, "In a way, yes. It's a girl code of sorts. It's our version of the chase that men do so poorly at times." Fitz laughs at her remark as he says, "The chase. Really?" Olivia laughs as she responds, "Are you really going to act like what I am saying is false?"

He can't lie. She's right. The singles game, is what it is. And when it comes to single men; it's a dog chasing a cat type of situation without a doubt. So he says, "Okay. You have a point. But how did you know what she did?"

She smiles as she says, "Fitz, I didn't know exactly what she did. But it was an educated guess. Because you're such a sweetheart, and a gentleman. You wouldn't be able to sit idly by and watch a woman struggle. You'd feel compelled to help her, and she knew that. Odds are, she asked about you and used that information to infiltrate. Why else would she be hanging around a courthouse lunch room as a visitor? Only regulars eat there."

He nods in agreement with her statement; it all makes sense. If he was being honest; he recalls the first time he saw Jenna. He found her attractive; but he'd never make a move on a colleague on the job. He deemed that unprofessional; so she must have seen him first, as Olivia said, and then found a way for them to meet, without him being apprehensive about their interaction.

As he slips out of his thoughts he hears her ask, "Are you okay babe?" He nods as he says, "Man, you women are devious." She laughs as she says, "Whatever, we are just better than men at going after who or what we want. Because unlike men, we don't have to let it be known we are in control of the situation to be in control. We just exercise patience and focus on the goal at hand."

Fitz gives her a look of bewilderment as he asks, "Who are you? And what have you done with my sweet Livy?" Olivia laughs as she says, "Come on Fitz. You're not that naïve. You know as well as I do women use what we've got to get the job done. Sometimes it's our bodies and sometimes it's our minds. On occasion it's both. And at the end of the day; men love it. Because in their minds; they are in control and they are getting what they want because of them. If it works well, everybody in the equation is happy."

He has to admit she's right. If he gets a woman's number. He assumes it's a mutual attraction, and him asking for her number, is what he's supposed to do, and he's in the position of control.

But he never considers the possibility that the woman put herself in the position to be propositioned in the first place. Maybe it's her style of dress, her perfume, her demeanor, or even her speech. It could be the simplest things or an assortment of actions on her part that put the situation into motion, and most men won't care about that part; they just care about the end result. Which is getting her number or maybe even sex.

Floored at how she just broke down the basics of how women operate when it comes to meeting men, and realizing that women are more instinctive and perceptive than he'd ever realized. It makes him question a few things of his own. He inquisitively asks, "So, did you set a trap for me?" She playfully replies, "What does it matter; whether I did or not. I got you." Agreeing with her; the how is irrelevant, and enjoying her playful banter. He pulls her into his arms as he says, "No argument there." They share a sweet kiss, which lingers for a while.

As their kiss ends, she feels her robe loosening and she says, "Nice try. But no. We aren't done." Fitz pouts as he says, "Yes we are. I told you everything." She replies, "That may be the case; but we need to get your number changed."

He pecks her lips as he says, "Agreed; I will do that tomorrow." Olivia responds, "We can do it now." He quickly replies, "No, they're closed. It's after 9." Olivia responds, "Honey, you can change your telephone number yourself through your phone."

He gives her a look of surprise, and she smiles as she says, "Hand me your phone, and I'll show you." He reaches for it, but asks, "How do I do that?" After unplugging it from the charger, he passes it to her and she says, "It's easy, watch." She turns her body so that he can see the screen over her shoulder, and he cuddles up behind her.

She feels him pressing against her through her robe, and she looks at him as he grins at her and says, "I can't help it babe. He likes your cookie, a lot." She giggles as she shakes her head, and says, "Well, let's handle one pressing issue at a time, okay." He smiles and nods, as he kisses her lips and says, "We can't wait."

As she powers on his phone; she laughs at his remark. Only men believe their sex organ has its own personality or persona. As it updates it vibrates for a few seconds, and then the text icon illuminates with multiple messages. One is clearly a picture text, by the difference in icon indicator.


	137. Chapter 137

Filling with anxiety by the second; he looks at her, trying to gage how she's feeling. She feels him looking at her, and looks at him in return. Decidedly, she attempts to hand him the phone, as she asks, "Did you want to check your messages first?" He can't read her; he's not sure if she's upset or not.

So he says, "I can check them later. Let's just change the number." She nods, but doesn't say anything. He notices her silence, and watches as she logs into his carrier app, and she scrolls through the options. In seconds, she picks a telephone number for him and his number is changed.

Ironically she finds one that is very close to her own number, and he decides that's the one he wants. She smiles at him as she sets up the number, and she sends a text to everyone in his contacts a message with his new number.

Afterwards, she says, "You'll have to call your mom and give her your new number. Otherwise she'll be on the first plane to Atlanta if she can't reach her Tom Tom." He smiles at her response; he knows she's trying to move past the awkwardness of the picture mail text, without making a big deal about it. He doesn't want to gloss over it; but he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable either. It's clear she doesn't want to talk about it, and he wants to respect her feelings concerning it. So he says, "Whatever you say Peaches." She smiles subtly, and hands him back his phone; as she says, "Here you go."

Despite the smile on her face, he knows she's not happy or settled with this. As he takes a breath, he doesn't take the phone. He says, "Liv, if you want me to open the picture mail in front of you. I will. You can even read the messages if you want. I don't have anything to hide from you."

Olivia sees the sincerity in his eyes, and she appreciates his offer. She was thinking about it herself, but she doesn't want to be the jealous girlfriend of his ex. She knows he loves her, and he's committed to them. So there's no need for her to see the photo or the messages.

In the moment, this is what she's convinced herself is the right response here. So she says, "Fitz, what you're offering here is commendable. But, it's not necessary. The fact you told me about the previous naked picture she sent you and the phone call that preceded the picture means a lot. It shows your commitment to us, and you being honest with me."

Now that she's facing him, and he's staring into her eyes; he can see her. He can really see her and he knows she's trying to be diplomatic about this. Right now, she's not being honest with herself or him. He touches her face lovingly as he says, "Livy, what you're saying sounds good. But, we both know it's not how you really feel. I can honestly say; if I were in your shoes, I'd be livid and I'd want to see the messages." By now she should be over the fact that he can read her so well; but she's not.

She decides to let it out. She takes a breath, and openly says, "But I trust you Fitz. I trust you to handle this. I have to believe you'll take care of this." He sees the distress in her eyes, and he says, "Baby, I will take care of it. But this isn't about you trusting me. It's about us trusting we can handle this together. Not keeping secrets from each other, and not judging one another. That's what this has to be about."

His response makes her think deeper; despite feeling like they each have their own dragons to slay, in order for them to be a unit. Thinking they don't overlap is absurd. Who they are as individuals, and how they handle their individual issues greatly impacts who they are within their relationship.

So, shutting each other out, to handle things individually isn't what successful couples do. It's what single people do. She now feels like this is all going back to a conversation she had with Abby's mom, Brenda, during she and Fitz's separation.

Abby's mother had come to visit her, and they all went to lunch. Brenda saw Olivia sort of moping, and despite Abby asking her to remain quiet; she did what mothers do. She butted in, and in the process let Olivia know she was aware of her relationship struggles with Fitz.

Olivia recalls Abby being mortified as her mother confessed. She said, "Livy honey. Abby told me about your current situation with your new suitor. And I am quite sure you're in need of some advice."

Abby interjected, "Mama, please don't…" However, Brenda, not appreciating Abby's tone, or interruption. She instantly gave Abby the death stare that all mothers give when their children act out in public. A look that is even more affective on grown children, then young children for some reason.

Abby quickly shifted in her seat, recognizing said look, and became mute immediately. Olivia was initially upset with Abby for blabbing to her mother, but somehow, Brenda's reprimand made her feel better, as she giggled hysterically inside.

With no more interruptions persisting, Brenda proceeded as she said, "You young women of today need to stop trying to be a single woman in a relationship, and learn how to be a woman who's in a relationship.

Brenda went on to say, "Despite what some misguided few think these days, Submitting to a good relationship, and to the right man doesn't make you weak. It makes you smart. Don't be afraid to walk the path with your mate together. Because you need each other to finish the journey. It doesn't work unless you both submit to your future and work together to make it happen."

Instantly, her advice soothed her bruised ego. She knew she had to face her issues that led to their blow up, and take responsibility for her part in the argument, if they were ever going to reconcile.

In the same breath, Brenda told her to be patient, and allow Fitz to come to terms with how he's feeling. She added, when he's ready. He'll come to you. Just be ready when he shows up. No ego, no hurt feelings. Just be honest and tell him how you feel, and listen to how he feels. You're stronger together. She felt insanely hopeful after talking to her, and her advice worked like gangbusters.

The next night, he came to her office. And the rest is history. Just like that day, she needed to hear this message in this moment. She needs to be willing to admit when she's struggling with something, or needs more from him. She needs to be okay with letting him know she's not okay with something, and know that failing to be honest with herself or him, doesn't help their journey, it actually adds unnecessary difficulty.


	138. Chapter 138

As she slips from her thoughts; she sees him patiently waiting on her response to him. She looks down at first, and then back up as she now rests in his arms, and says, "You're right. We're in this together babe." He smiles at her lovingly, and pecks her lips, and she smiles back at him.

She still has the phone in her hands. She looks at him, and he says, "Let's just get it over with babe." She nods at him, and just before she goes to click the icon; he says, "I love you Liv." She lovingly replies, "I love you too."

He strokes her face, and tightens his grip around her as she clicks the icon. Initially, the messages seem G rated. There's one from Drew, a few from his mother, and sister about the party, and then one more from a number he now knows as Jenna's.

After she clicks the message, a disturbing and distasteful image appears. And it's one Olivia can't erase from her memory. Immediately Olivia says, "Damn she's thirsty." Fitz groans with annoyance as he says, "Unbelievably so. Please delete it." She quickly deletes the photo from his phone. However, her face along with a gold charm bracelet around her wrist, and a crucifix on a chain around her neck, is also burned into her memory. There's nothing holy about that photo, and the fact she's wearing a crucifix makes Olivia significantly annoyed.

Upon deleting the photo; Fitz turns his attention to Olivia as he says, "Liv I'm sorry you had to see that." She responds, "Me too. But it's fixed now." He notices that she's not upset; she's just aggravated, which makes sense given what they just witnessed.

As she lies in his arms; her mind races and then it settles on a question. But, before she can vet the question if flies out of her mouth. She asks, "Did she always send you photos like that?" Fitz responds, "No. This is a first. Maybe a flirty message. But never a picture like that. Why do you ask?"

Olivia seriously says, "Because I need to know what we're facing." Fitz gives her a look of confusion as he says, "What do you mean what we're facing? I already changed my number. Shouldn't that quash this?" In her head she's smiling at his cluelessness in this situation.

But, she remains polite as she says, "Changing your number will help Fitz. But the fact that you have to change your number indicates she's not good at self-control. And now that she can't reach you via phone; we need to be prepared."

Fitz suddenly feels like he's been dropped into a movie unknowingly, and he doesn't like the plot twist at all. Trying to gather his thoughts he asks, "So do you think she's going to stalk me or something?"

Olivia responds, "Not stalk you per se; although we don't know that for sure or not. But, it's fair to say that if you've known her for a while and she knows your schedule. Now that you've rejected her; I'd expect to see her show up surprisingly unannounced."

Fitz isn't convinced of this being the case; it doesn't make sense to him. So he asks, "What would her showing up at the courthouse making a scene do for her? That's career suicide."

Olivia replies, "Honey, you're being logical. There's nothing logical about a woman sending nude pics of herself, in a suggestive manner to man, after he's curbed her. That's pure emotion and determination, and once she finds out your number has changed. She's going to show up."

Fitz asks, "Why in the hell would she do that? There's nothing to gain by her doing that, except unnecessary drama, and the potential for her to get her feelings hurt."

Olivia sees him still trying to approach this from the angle of common sense, and she tries to again gently remind him that idea is pointless. She takes a moment and then says, "I agree with you Fitz. But there you go being logical again. I told you this isn't about logic and reason. She's clearly not reasonable, and she's going to show up in some way, shape or form; largely because she's going to be offended you rejected her verbally, you're not responding to her calls, and then you went to the measure of changing your number. Without giving her the courtesy of a heads up, after she's sent that darling pic that could easily end up in a news story. If it fell into the wrong hands."

Fitz is now unsure of what's going on. He thought he understood. But it's clear he doesn't. She sees him thinking, and allows his pause. He then asks, "So are you saying that all of a sudden this is now my fault?"

Olivia says, "No babe. I am not saying any of this is your fault. But I am saying that she may feel that way. Simply because she needs someone to blame. She needs to take the burden off of her own shoulders. Kind of like the girl who blames the guy for her having a one night stand. Despite the sex being consensual. The next day she'll rationalize it in a way that eases her guilt, and somehow she won't be liable for her actions."

Fitz gives her a look that almost makes her bust out into laughter as he says, "Livy that's insane. Now she's going to try to make my life hell because I moved on before she did."

Olivia nods as she says, "In a word. Yes. It's possible." Fitz sighs as he says, "I can't believe this. This can't be real. I know you're saying it's all out of emotion. But if what you're saying is true. She's actually gunning for me, for something she could've easily done to me. The roles could easily be reversed, minus the naked pics. And harassing text messages post break up conversation."

Olivia says, "Fitz, again. You're absolutely right. This could've played out differently. But it didn't, and because of the rejection she's going to feel. In her mind, just her appearance at this point could elicit discomfort for you, and disrupt your new relationship. Which is her ultimate goal, next to you making you regret your decision and maybe take her back."

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "I think I'm getting a head ache." Olivia doesn't hold in her chuckle, and he laughs too. As he says, "I'm serious Liv. It's not like Jenna and I were in a real relationship. So the idea of her coming for me seems strange to me. That's where this loses me." Olivia sighs as she thinks for a moment. She wants to help him to understand this better.

She suddenly says, "Okay, think about it like this. Remember when Judge Friar was having a poker party a few weeks ago, and you found out after the fact?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I remember."

She replies, "Okay. When you found out he had the party, and you weren't invited. Despite you having had lunch with him in advance of the party, and having worked out with him at the club that very same day of the gathering. You were upset, right?"


	139. Chapter 139

Fitz admittedly says, "I was a little annoyed; because he didn't mention he was having the party. That's all." Olivia replies, "Now Fitz how does that make sense when one, we both know you hate playing poker, and two, we had plans with Drew and Char anyway? So you wouldn't have been able to go."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks; suddenly he gets her point. And he has to agree with her. It is all about emotion. He didn't want to go to the party; but still wanted to be invited. Because he wanted the opportunity to decline. This way, he knew that he didn't go because he had other plans. Not because he was being excluded from the event.

She sees the mythical light above his head come on, and she knows he's finally getting it. Confirming her assertion he says, "Damn, you're right. I wanted it to be on my terms. And when it wasn't I was annoyed, despite me not even wanting to participate anyway."

Olivia agreeably says, "Exactly, and while you wouldn't go to the level that I am describing as a potential approach of Jenna's. It's the same concept; just blown up more, because now it's about her pride."

Fitz shakes his head as the realization of the situation unfolds. He now sees her point clearly as he asks, "So what in the hell do I do now? Wait for her to show up?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Basically yes. We know she's going to. It's just a matter of time. And when she does; you'll be ready for her, now that I've tipped you off. When she pops up; be smart. Don't assume all is well with her. Just keep it professional, and keep it moving. That's the best thing to do. Because she's going to be looking for ways to incite you into either arguing, or spending time with her in some way. Anything to feed her desire to stir the pot."

Fitz pauses for a moment, and then responds, "The fact that you know all of this Liv has my head spinning, and makes me wonder why you didn't become a therapist. You're very insightful."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Because I like to argue, more than I like to listen. And that factor wouldn't make me a very good therapist." He laughs as he says, "Touché."

As their laughter settles; she sees him looking at her in amazement, and she asks, "What's that look for?" He grins as he says, "It's for being such an amazing and understanding woman. Thank you for that."

She now realizes how deeply he was stressing over telling her about Jenna. He was worried she wouldn't believe him that she may even fight with him about it.

She feels the need to reassure him of her commitment to their relationship. Looking into his deep baby blues, she says, "You're welcome Fitz. But you don't have to thank me. You said you weren't going to break my heart, and you've proven to be a man of your word. So you've earned the benefit of the doubt where I'm concerned. I just don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about things like this, or anything else. Yeah, I may be upset by it initially. But, at the end of the day; we're in this together, and as long as you tell me the truth. We can get through anything. Do you hear me?"

Fitz smiles as he nods, loving it when she gets forceful. She sees the look in his eyes, and it makes her grin too as he replies, "Yes sweet baby. I hear you." Instantly, she kisses his lips and says, "I love you." He smiles in return as he says, "I love you too." Feeling the mood settle between them; she relaxes in his embrace, as he kisses on her neck.

The weight of the moment lightens, and they both feel a sense of relief. Wanting to take advantage of the obvious shift in the mood. His kisses intensify, and she relents to his kisses and his touch. Falling into the moment, completely open to where things lead. She moans his name subtly and then says, "MMM that feels good."

As he licks on her neck, he pulls the string on her robe. Caught up in the moment; she allows the robe to fall away from her body, as she pulls back the covers. What's revealed beneath the white silk short robe causes him to pause, as his eyes scan her body slowly from her face to her legs.

She's wearing a soft mesh sheer, black collard teddy, with a criss cross draping in the front. Wanting, no needing to see more of her. She sees the lust in his eyes, and hears the hesitation in his voice. Looking at him, and feeling like the sexiest woman in the world; which is how he always makes her feel, no matter what she's wearing. She sensually asks, "Do you like what you see?"

Because he's caught up in his head, thinking of what he wants to do to her right now. He doesn't answer her question. He actually doesn't even hear it. He can't explain it; but he's hotter than fire for her right now, and he's more than ready to show her what he's thinking. The passion and fire rising in the room is palpable; they're both entranced. When the silence breaks he says, "Rise up on your knees."

Olivia is unsure of what he's plotting; but she's confident she's going to like it. The look in his eye, never disappoints. Hurriedly, she pushes back the covers, and follows his request, tossing the robe to the floor.

When she rises up on her knees; more of her outfit is revealed, and Fitz licks his lips as if she's a juicy stake, and he's starving. As she peers down at him, she asks again, "Do you like it?"

As he now lays on his back while reaching out to her, caressing her thigh with one hand, and stroking himself with the other, fully exposed to her as he looks up at her; he sensually replies, "What do you think?"

In response to his reply, she scans his body visually, taking in how absolutely gorgeous and sexy he is. Her eyes cover him from his chiseled chin, down to his hairy and well developed chest and abs. Her eyes settle on his lower region, and she again feels her body being drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

Seeing his erection in all its glory, standing tall for her, and only for her. Makes her clit twinge, and her wetness flow; as she stares down at his mountainous staff that is waiting to please her. However, her fire is getting the best of her in the moment; she can't control the urge to taste him. She wants all of him no, right now.

Involuntarily, her tongue slips between her lips, as she smiles at him, excitedly and passionately asking, "MMM is all that for me baby?" With his hand sliding up her right thigh, and slipping to her undercarriage. He feels her wetness seeping through the mesh of her attire, and he grunts, as he says, "Oh Yeah baby. It's all yours."


	140. Chapter 140

Although the allure of him stroking himself slowly is pulling her near; the feel of his fingers between her thighs is distracting her. The power of his sensual and seductive hand play causes her to moan, as he takes full advantage of the mesh material of the teddy being in direct contact with her honey pot.

Feeling her wetness from between her folds, as his fingers tease her bundle of nerves. The stimulation forces her to groan with passion, and her hips to begin to thrust on par with his hand play. Loving his hand play and unable to do anything else, except enjoy it. She rides the wave of pleasure, feeling her end is near.

She's coursing down the avenue of orgasm, and it's never felt so good. He's grunting at how wet she is, and he's groaning at how good his fingers feel, as they've now breached the seat of her outfit, and are immersed in her goodness.

As the air fills with her love sounds, his encouraging words are moving her towards release quite quickly. She's thrusting her hips with no regard, and now leaning forward with her hands on his chest, to hold her up steadily.

Seeing the imminent release in her eyes, and feeling the mounting tension in her body; in his sultry, baritone voice he whispers, "Let go sweet baby." Like he pushed an easy button; her body tension spikes, and in four hard thrusts, she throws her head back and expels a moan that could wake the dead.

Post release, she's gripping his chest, and grunting as her orgasm rushes through her. Fitz takes in the physiological changes in her body, when she releases. Her groans get deeper, and her body tension is on an octave 12. She's pursed right now, with her nails dug in his chest, as she tries to catch her breath, and she allows the wave of euphoria to run its course.

With her sexy groans filling the air, as he continues to massage her folds. Her moans sound amazing to him. Still reveling in her sublime wetness, and wanting to taste her. He struggles with the desire to throw her down, and clean her up.

But before he makes his move; she finally finishes her cycle of release, and she feels herself in a puddle. Her head then comes forward, from its cocked back position, post release, and she sets her eyes on him.

He sees the look in her eye, and before he can say a word. She's moved his hand out of position and taking over for him. As she's perched atop the bed, on her knees. She grips his manhood seductively, and strokes him from tip to base. The groan he releases, sounds so good to her. It's like music to her ears, driving her arousal.

Listening to his moans, she can tell he's close to the edge, and she's ready to push him over it. As her thumb reaches his tip, every other stroke. She feels the stickiness from the pre-cum beginning to ooze; which excites her. Her hand play is amazing; the sounds he's making is motivating her to finish him. But that's not how she wants to do it this round.

Despite her creating a rhythmic and pleasurable pattern for his release; her desire to taste him overwhelms her. After a set of twisting motions with both hands running repeatedly from base to tip, causing his pulsations to intensify, and his grip on her thigh to also tighten. She subtly bends down, and begins licking his tip. The moment her tongue grazes his tip, his eyes close and he begins to groan and grunt loudly.

Loving his love sounds, she repeatedly licks his tip like it's an ice cream cone, that's threatening to melt. Her licking attack is so strong, and feels so good. He pops up onto his elbows, and calls her name, as he begs her not to stop. His orgasm is coursing the path, and he they both know it.

Completely overtaken by her; he looks down at her, and watches her continually lick and suck him, and their eyes meet. The fire she has for him in her eyes, coupled with him watching her lips and tongue slather him, as she moans, "MMMM so good." Sends him to the brink of release, as his eyes roll back in his head as he says, "God damn it Livy! Fuck!"

Feeling encouraged, she goes in for the full kill. As she runs her tongue from base to tip back to back, and then deep throats him back to back for two full minutes. Fitz feels the pressure rise from his toes and run the length of his body; his eyes role back in his head, as he's gripping the sheets, thrashing and swearing; cheering her on to take him.

Enjoying his dirty talk, and reveling in his reaction to her. She grins as she feels his pulsations, and the heightened tension in his body is on the cusp of breaking. Upon slipping her fingers between his balls with her left hand, and swirling his staff with the right, as she swirls her tongue on the tip, and then gives it one full, hard suck. He screams her name as he explodes.

Ready for his eruption of goodness; she takes it in, and doesn't spill a drop. Upon her cleaning him up, and despite him having just let go. She feels him pull her up toward him.

She follows his direction, and their faces meet. He kisses her deeply and passionately, as he awaits the flow of energy to his extremities. Knowing she's drained him, she grins in her head. Reveling in her skills in pleasing her man to completion, and then some.

The kiss riles both of them up, as he holds her aggressively, and grips her ass, as their tongues dual. Feeling her wetness through the material of her outfit, against his partial erection, turns up his heat. As she begins to grind on him; their kiss breaks, as she says, "MMM baby." And he moans as he says, "MMMM It's so wet baby."

She nods in agreement, she's running like a faucet and they have just the right amount of friction between them, with her wetness and the mesh material. He feels her slipperiness against his bareness, and he can't believe how good it feels. He looks down to make sure he's not imagining this; he's not inside her, but this feels damn close.

As she settles atop him, reacting to how good the grinding feels. She's grunting and matching his thrusts and groans, as they continue to delve deeper into the moment. With his hands still glued to her ass, guiding her thrusts. They share sloppy kisses too.

After a few minutes, the round of grinding heats up even further, and she finds herself needing to feel more of him, and feeling the heat index reach the highest level possible.

Fueled by great desire, Olivia rises up on her knees, removing her silk head scarf, and letting her curly micro braided curls fall onto her shoulders. Instinctively, he grips her hips, and stares up at her in awe, as she shakes her curls lose. Seeing her locks flowing down onto her shoulders; his desire to feel her greatly intensifies.


	141. Chapter 141

Thinking the light from the lamp is no longer necessary; she reaches over to turn it off. But he grabs her hand, as he says, "No. Lights on. I want to see you." She smiles at him, as she says, "MMM, kinky." He licks his lips as he winks at her, and she leans down to kiss him.

As their kiss breaks, she feels him tugging at her teddy; as he says, "Take it off baby. Please." Agreeing it was time; she leans up and pulls the straps down, exposing her breasts. Hungrily, he sits up and begins kissing them, and then sucks them, halting her motions to remove the outfit. But his kisses and licks on her nipples make her forget about what she was doing, and she allows him to continue his efforts.

With his tongue delivering the ultimate pleasure, and her sitting on his full erection. She works her hips involuntarily. He hears the moans escaping her lips, and feels her body tension. He knows her arousal ceiling is building, and he wants every drop of the impending explosion.

As he enjoys the chase, he increases the suction on her left nipple, as he massages the right one. The simultaneous stimulation sends a jolt through her body, and she hits her stride. She finds herself rocking and thrusting, with her hands rushing through is locks, as his lips and tongue work overtime, to please her ample bosom.

As he circles his tongue around her areola sensually, and then engulfs her full breast in one swift move. Her fingers grip a wealth of his hair, and she thrusts deep and grinds hard three times before she spasms, and releases onto him.

Just as she releases, he brings his head up and they kiss deeply. As her haze begins to break, she grips him tight and moans in his mouth, as her orgasm continues to run its course. Post release her body is locked for several seconds, and he grins in his head, at just how good he knows he's making her feel.

After feeling her muscles loosen; he knows her blood flow is returning to her legs and arms. So he pushes her up to stand. She meets his request, and she towers over him, as he remains seated on the bed. As he stairs up at her, he says, Step out of this. With her outfit now being down to her waist. She obliges and he helps remove it. As the uselessly soaked outfit slides down her thighs; he smells her essence, and he licks his lips.

As she steps out of the outfit, and is standing on the bed in front of him naked, and looking down at him. His hands run from her knees, up her thighs, and to her undercarriage. She revels in his touch on her skin, and then closes her eyes, as she feels his kisses and licks on her thighs. He's moaning as he slurps her wetness off of her skin.

She again runs her fingers through his luscious locks as he continues to kiss and lick on her legs. However, as he makes his way closer to her bread basket; he feels her legs begin to wobble, as her moans grow louder. For safety, and better access. He breaks from his motion, and lays down, sliding further down onto the bed.

She looks down at him, and he says, "Get down on all fours." She does as she's told, and realizes his face is in her midsection. Remembering the last time she was in this position; she grins, as she moves forward, and settles in for the next step.

He smiles happily and hungrily, as they both get into position, and he grips her thighs. Initially, he kisses her thighs and she moans lightly, but then he moves from her inner thigh, to her folds and she bites her bottom lip passionately.

The feel of his tongue licking her lips slowly, from top to bottom, causes her to say his name. Hearing her moan, and wanting to hear more; he then licks her right up the middle, making her again moan, as she says, "MMM yes baby."

This time getting some fresh goodness on his tongue, he goes in for more as he separates her lips, and dives into her face first going straight for her core.

The sudden move throws her off guard, as she screams, "Holy Fuck!" Despite the sudden move; she settles in quickly finding her rhythm. He's diving for gold, and she's along for the ride, figuratively and literally. She's riding his tongue and she doesn't want to stop; she's screaming, moaning, and thrusting, like she's riding for her life.

The length, strength, and girth of his tongue is pleasing her beyond measure. She's trying to maintain, as she grips the head board for leverage. With all the thrashing going on, the heat is rising and they're both sweating. Despite her being on top; he's controlling the motion. As her hips fall in sync with his tongue, she hits her stride.

He feels her wetness increase, and her juices begin to flow like a river. Thirstily, he's drinking from her; like she's a refreshing fountain, full of his favorite cocktail, and he's getting drunk off of her juices. The more he licks her the wetter she gets, and the higher her arousal rises.

Being aware of her body's reaction to him; she knows she's rounding the corner of orgasm. As the pleasurable sensation of his talented mouth continues its divine work. Her passion meter hits hell, as she screams his name, and begs him not to stop.

She sounds so good; her moans motivate him to continue to please her. Wanting to taste more of her; he begins to rock her hips with his hands, and she follows his lead. Soon their motions synchronize, and Olivia feels the surge of her arousal topping out. She suddenly grips the head board harder, and prepares for the upcoming explosion.

As she works her hips, and rides his tongue like a pro. The level of her groans and grunts become louder with every thrust, and her near breathlessness intensifies; the edge is so close she can feel it, and so can he.

Knowing her so well, and knowing what's needed to crack her ceiling. His next move pushes her over the hump. As he grabs her right ass cheek aggressively, and begins to smack it in succession. The power in the blows cause her to groan loudly, as her arousal spikes to an all-time high. She feels the rush, and feels the fire as once, twice, three times.

His hard, aggressive smacks, along with the move of wrapping his tongue around her clit simultaneously, refusing to let it go. Leaves her feeling like her orgasm is being sucked out of her. With her release on the cusp, along with a slew of swearing; Fitz excitedly prepares for her next release, and he gets his wish in seconds.

As she reaches nirvana; she screams, "Yes! Yes! God Yes!" Her release is vicious, and he laps it up eagerly. As she drifts through the haze of euphoria; her body shakes. She feels him still between her thighs, kissing her folds and licking them; which makes her smile.


	142. Chapter 142

In a matter of seconds though, the kisses push her into stimulation overload, and she squeals. Guiding her, because her legs are still stiff. He walks her backwards, and she relaxes atop him, resting on his upper body, as they share kisses.

Their kisses deepen quickly, as the taste of their juices intermingle, triggering a reaction from both of them. But she's the first to make a move. Falling into the massaging of her ass cheeks he's doing with his hands.

She feels her clit quake; causing her to moan in his mouth. Knowing what she wants, and wanting it himself. In one quick move, she feels the muscles in his arms flex, and feels him leaning forward.

Before she can respond to his movements, he lifts her up and positions her for entry, and she's sliding onto him. Her wetness is incomprehensible upon entry, and the rigidity of his staff is unbelievable.

The simultaneous stimulation evokes a moan from both of them. However, despite how all-encompassing the entry is; she wants to move her hips and be in control. But with him in a curve position, she can't take over.

But like the mind reader he almost always appears to be with her, when it comes to sex. His body relaxes and he lays down. When he's lying flat she smiles at him sinfully, and the moment his head hits the pillow; she gasps and he groans at the tightness. She's wetter than water, and tighter than a vice grip, which is the perfect combination.

She can now feel him completely, in all his glory. Seeing the passion and surprise in her eyes, he asks, "MMMM you feel that baby?" She nods as she bites her bottom lip, and breathlessly moans, "Fuck, MMMM. It's so, hard." Holding onto her hips, and staring up at her bare breasts just above him, he's completely engaged in her.

Loving how she sounds, and wanting to hear more, he grips her hips and moves her forward, trying to help her adjust. She winces at first, because of the tightness of the fit. But, she lets him guide her with slow movements, and after three or four strokes. She feels at ease.

The overwhelming pressure subsides, and she feels the adjustment kick in. As her wetness begins to flow, and the friction begins to build, she hears him say, "MMM that's it. Damn." Hearing his baritone voice, filled with lust and the desire for her. Knowing she's causing his moans. Suddenly, there's an energy shift in the room, and it excites him.

He feels the tension in her hips dissipate, as she takes command of the position. Instantly, his hands slide up her body from her thighs to her breasts, and his touch on her skin feels like silk ribbons, eliciting a moan from her that fuels the moment. They're so turned on for each other, the passion is uncontainable.

Ready to hear more from him; she begins to move her hips and with every twist and sway, she feels him inside her and its amazing. As she centers herself, and grips the headboard for more leverage and balance. His girth makes her moan as the tip of her tongue protrudes from between her lips.

The pace of their movements is perfect; it's not too slow or too fast. Their motion is rhythmic and sensual; their pleasure sensors are on high alert, and they're both moving with a purpose. She's been atop him before, but it's never felt like this.

She's feeling bolder, sexier, and hotter for him. She's more turned on to him right now, than ever before. Not that she's ever been bashful with him, since their first time together. But, right now, something is definitely different.

As she slides up and down his staff, feeling the pressure between them mounting with only one possible end result. She looks into his eyes as she rocks her hips and he grips her thighs, enjoying her motion.

As the intensity rises; they stare each other down, and nobody's blinking. He watches her facial expressions change as she works her hips and takes him on without fail. She's not fidgeting or unsure about her movements. She's confident and in control.

Her eyes are bulging, and her skin is hot to the touch like his. It's like fire is raging through their veins, and nothing can put it out. She's riding him like there's no tomorrow, and he's holding on for dear life as he feels his body attempting to betray him.

Their love sounds begin to louden, filling the air, and leaving no doubt of the pleasure felt between them. She feels her arousal wall building speedily, and he feels his pulsations beginning to build too. The tension in their bodies is evident and at a level both of them are enjoying. The race for release is on for sure.

As she bounces on him at an angle with authority, eliciting deep grunting and cursing from the both of them. He continually massages her breasts; paying attention greatly to her swollen nipples with his skillful tongue and dynamic fingers. They're both holding their own, but the power in her thrusts is beginning to take its toll on him. He's not sure, but he feels like maybe she's trying to punk him out of his climax, not that it's a bad thing. It's actually something he's learned to enjoy and expect from her.

She feels her arousal wall building speedily, and feels his pulsations beginning to build too. The tension in their bodies is evident and at a level both of them are enjoying. The race for release is on, and the end is in their sights.

As they round the corner, pursing the ultimate ending. Olivia feels her ceiling beginning to crack. Fitz feels the shift too, so he pushes her back to sit upright as she rides him; completely changing the pace and the feeling. He fills her more this way, and he never tires of her reaction to it.

Her head comes forward, her nails dig into his chest, and she screams, "Fuck, MMM, Baby, MMMM!" He agrees with her, it feels so good, his groans don't go unnoticed, as he feels himself even closer to the edge, and he screams, "So fucking good. Shit!" As she feels his body jerk, she knows it's about that time.

Determined not to lift her legs alongside him to reduce the pressure. She locks into position, despite the overwhelming intensity, and she holds on tight, and bangs it out. She's loving his whimpers, as he approaches the drop off point quickly, with her not very far behind.

Embracing the end, she says, "God, I'm so close baby." Between strokes he says, "MMM I know. I feel you baby. MMM. Let go." She grunts more and strokes harder as she starts to unravel; but before she lets go completely.


	143. Chapter 143

She flexes her internal muscles on him; causing his body to shift abruptly, as he says, "OH Liv! Oh…Damn it.!" And Olivia screams, "MMM Cum with me baby! MMM Give it to me. I need to feel you."

His body completely betrays him, and his control evaporates along with her own, as her clit spasms, and they both explode mightily, as he screams, "MMMM take it baby, fuck!" As she collapses onto him, out of breath, and beyond satisfied, she says, "Damn, I love you."

He smiles as he kisses the top of her head, and says, "You'd better." They laugh as he holds her, as they catch their breaths. They lay still, trying to recover, completely sweated out and unable to move for several minutes.

When they're able to move; she looks up at him, and they share a kiss. She slides off of him, but not out of his grasp. He holds her as he settles behind her and they assume their normal position, as they drift off to sleep speaking I love you'd and cuddling.

 ** _D-DAY_**

The day starts early for Olivia and Fitz; its post breakfast, and they're drinking their morning coffee. She loves their alone time, their most basic time together just doing mundane activities, like eating breakfast together before work.

As they sit at the table, she's stealing looks at him, as he reads the paper on his IPAD and finishes his breakfast. She loves how he looks with his reading glasses on; he's like the hot professor in college every young co-ed dreams of having for class, and extracurricular activities too.

The mood is sweet and calm; until Olivia's phone buzzes. After checking her email, she sees a response for the records she requested over the weekend. Clicking on the icon, thinking it's probably just a notification her requests have been received. She soon realizes it's much more than what she thought.

As she reads the first email, she sees it's a copy of the warrant used for the search of the property at the Well's estate. Initially everything looks to be in order; until she gets to the description of the property. She realizes it's a full grid search; which includes everything on the property within the property lines. Her discovery makes her ask out loud; "There's no issue with the warrant language. The phone shouldn't have been excluded."

Finishing his last bite of breakfast, and sip of coffee Fitz hears her utterance, and sees her reading. Not sure of what she was referencing; he asks. "Is everything okay Liv?" She looks over at him sitting across the table from her, as if she's startled to see him there.

He gives her a look of concern, as she says, "Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry, I was just in thought." Fitz takes off his glasses and puts down his IPAD as he says, "You can't seriously think that reply was convincing Liv." She knows it wasn't; but she didn't want to get into a whole discussion about the case right now.

He sees her stressing and thinking at the same time, and says, "Come on Liv. Tell me what's wrong. You clearly have something on your mind." Knowing she needs to talk this out with someone, and his legal mind is one of the best. She puts her concern aside, and says, "I just got a response back from the request I submitted for a copy of the warrant, and a copy of the motion hearing transcripts, like you and I were talking about, for the Weller case."

Fitz nods as he asks, "So why are you looking so glum? Didn't you find anything helpful?" Olivia takes a breath, and says, "Yes. I've read the warrant, and there's no way the phone should've been excluded. It was found in the shed; which is within the property line, and the warrant was for a full grid search."

Fitz responds, "How'd Bella miss that detail? Didn't she know what the warrant covered?" His question was valid; it's something she wondered herself. Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Good question. That's what I was thinking too. Even if she hadn't read it when the search was conducted; she should've read it when it was challenged by the defense."

Fitz feels his annoyance growing in the moment, and he tries to level out his emotions. But his sarcasm comes out as he says, "Sounds like you need to have a chat with that rock star first chair Bella, and find out what her masterful game plan is." Olivia hears his response and just like she thought; he can't leave his emotions out of it. But, she doesn't react to it. Because he has a point.

She's also miffed at Bella right now; because she's got no clue what would possess her to make this kind of mistake. Like a lightning bolt, she has an epiphany. Fitz now feels some guilt about his remark, and thinks maybe his remark is the reason for her silence. So to head off the possible fallout; he says, "I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to annoy you."

He doesn't get a reply from her initially; but when he looks at her closer. He sees she's in thought. Seconds later, she snaps out of her head and says, "Oh my God." Fitz quickly asks, "What is it?" Olivia looks at him and says, "I think I know why she made the alleged mistake. But I need to check something first." She grabs her phone, and checks the second email she has for the motion hearings. When she scrolls through them; her suspicions are confirmed.

Fitz sees her completely engulfed in what she's looking at and he's feeling a little concerned. He's never seen her so focused like this before. But, he feels like if he interrupts her; he'd be doing more damage than good; so he leaves her be, and waits patiently.

Minutes later Olivia stands up with her phone in her hand, and she's pacing back and forth, clearly upset as she says, "I can't believe this! Oh my God!" Fitz is alarmed by her response, and asks, "You can't believe what?"

Unable to contain her anger; she looks at him and says, "Bella is sleeping with the defense's second chair. That's why she's been distracted, and she's been moody as hell, according to the staff." Fitz quickly asks, "Wait. She what? How in the hell did you figure that out?"

Olivia sighs as she replies, "A picture is worth a thousand words." She then shows him her phone, which has a photo of Bella and Damon as high school and college sweethearts, hanging all over each other from a google search of Bella's Facebook.

Fitz looks at the photo, and understands her anger; but calmly says, "Livy, this just means they know each other. It doesn't mean they are currently together."


	144. Chapter 144

Olivia looks at him as she says, "Oh, there's more. Last week I was in the rest room, and I heard two of her friends talking about her mood swings since she and Damon were on the outs. Now, I also felt like she'd been moody; but thought maybe it was just stress from the case. After all, she'd lost key hearing decisions lately. So I was giving her space to figure things out; since I had other cases to wrap up myself.

But anyway, according to her friends; he broke it off with her, or for some reason hasn't been returning her calls for almost a week. Which now that I think about it. That's around the same time the last motion was denied that she argued.

I didn't pay it any mind at the time, because it didn't mean anything. Until today when I looked at the signature logs for the motion hearings and I see the name Damon Hallowell."

Fitz looks back down at the phone and sees the names Damon Hallowell, and Bella Rodriguez in the print below the picture. Finally he sees her point; she's right. This is a huge problem. He looks up at her and sees she's still pacing, and says, "This is unreal." Olivia replies, "You telling me. Wait till Sally hears about this. Talk about awkward. Bella really screwed us on this one."

Fitz responds, "What makes you think she doesn't already know about it?" Olivia takes a breath out of frustration, and not wanting to argue as she says, "Fitz, this is no time for you to bash Sally. I know you don't like her, but I took the case. It was my decision. You can't be mad at her for my choice."

Fitz sighs as he replies, "I'm not mad at her for your choice. I'm irritated that she put you in this position, by involving you at all. She knew you'd say yes Liv. Because she knows your heart, and she knows you want that promotion. She's using your ambitions against you, to do what she wants you to do, and making herself and her protégé Bella look great in the process. Its bull shit, and you deserve better."

Olivia hears him, but she honestly just wants to focus on the issue at hand, and not rehash how she got here. So she says, "Fitz, I hear you. I do, and you may have a point. But how is talking about that right now going to help me fix this? I have a case that is barely held together by scotch tape and bubble gum, and the one way I can fix it, just happens to involve throwing Bella under the bus, and me coming out looking like a bully; because she's going to have to recuse herself immediately, as a result of this information.

This is something I don't want to do, but I'm being forced to do it, and I hate it. She's a good young attorney, and if this is mishandled. This misstep could kill her career before it starts, and she doesn't deserve that."

Although he's still upset, he feels her pain. She's in a difficult spot for sure, and he adores how thoughtful and caring she's being toward Bella, despite her negligent actions.

But he needs her to understand a key component to the situation, and he doesn't want to escalate the level of tension. He can tell she's getting annoyed. So he says, "Liv, I know you may think I am just piling on here, and I am making this about Sally. But I promise you I'm not. Just hear me out here, okay?"

Olivia breathes deeply, and says, "Okay." He takes her hand, and lovingly says, "Sit down please." She has a seat, and he says, "Before you can figure out how to fix this; you need to understand the why behind it in the first place."

He looks at her, to make sure she's following him, and she nods agreeing with him. So he continues, as he says. "The trigger was pulled way too early on this case for an arrest, why? Maybe Sally has a vendetta against the Weller's. Who knows? But that's a factor you considered yourself, right?" Olivia nods, as she says, "Yes I did."

Fitz replies. Next, despite the arrest already happening, you weren't looped into the case until after the arrest, and Bella was already assigned to the case, right?" Olivia is trying to be patient, as she replies, "Yes Fitz. We already know this."

He sees her getting impatient but he continues as he says, "I know. But bear with me here. At the point you joined the party; their wagons were already hitched together. It's obvious this was to be Bella's coming out party. But she couldn't handle the workload, which is why you're sitting second chair in the first place. Basically, Sally knows she screwed the pooch on this, and at the end of the day, now that you're involved. When the case falls apart it's going to be on your head, not hers. Even though she's the one who's behind the charges being filed. "

Olivia is done with the rehash, and impatiently says, "Fitz, this isn't helping. I don't need to rehash the past and I don't need to hear your conspiracy theory on Sally being untrustworthy. If that's not the point of what you're saying. Please tell me what it is. Because that's what it sounds like to me." Fitz takes a breath and replies, "My point is, Bella recognized Damon as soon as she saw him. Do you really think she kept that to herself?"

His question quiets her emotions, and she suddenly recalls the day she and Bella met the defense team. She's faced Glenda Mathews before, but she'd never seen Damon. She recalls the look on Bella's face when their eyes met, and she thought maybe she saw something between them; however, she didn't say anything.

She then remembers after the meeting; she was called into a plea deal meeting for another case, and Bella told her she was going to meet with Sally, and they'd catch up later.

Now, Olivia realizes Fitz's point, and she looks at him as she says, "Damn it. She told her." Fitz sits back in his seat, as he says, "That's the bullshit I'm talking about Liv. She basically set you up with this case. No, she couldn't have known about the Damon factor in advance. But the moment she found out about it; she should've told you and she should've made the call to remove Bella immediately.

But because she's pumped her up to be the second coming of the greatest legal talent ever, she didn't want to admit she made a mistake. I could be wrong about the motive; but I'm not wrong about all of it. Think about it babe. You have to admit Sally's culpability here; there's something going on that's not being talked about."

Olivia starts believing his perspective. After thinking for a moment she begrudgingly says, "I can't believe I was so stupid to believe she was giving me this case to help the team, and to show my leadership skills." Fitz responds, "You're not stupid Liv. Not by a long shot. If you were, you wouldn't be the attorney you are today. You trusted in your supervisor, someone you've known for a long time, someone who you thought was a friend, especially after she hired you, and gave you a chance. But she failed you; this isn't your fault. This isn't a reflection on you at all. If anything, it's a negative reflection on her piss poor character, her abuse of power, and her lack of leadership."


	145. Chapter 145

Loving how supportive he's being, she says, "Thank you for that?" He kindly responds, "For what? For telling the truth?" She smiles at him, and he smiles in return as he says, "That's what I like to see. You smiling, and not letting this nonsense cloud your head. You have the ability, and the information to get yourself out of this Liv. Promise me you'll use it and you won't take pity on Sally or Bella. Neither one of them really deserve your mercy."

Agreeing with his feelings, she says, "I promise." He nods as he says, "Good. What are you going to do?" She takes a breath as she says, "Well, first I am going to draft another motion to readmit the phone into evidence, based on the warrant ruling being incorrect, and if that doesn't work; I can argue eventual discovery of the phone, based on the wording of the warrant." Fitz nods as he says, "Good deal. I'm sure you'll win on either argument. But what about Sally and Bella?"

Olivia sits back as she replies, "After I salvage my case; I will worry about them. They'll know when I need them to know, and not a moment prior. It's time I took control, and reminded them of who I am. I've been asleep at the wheel too long; but I'm awake now, and hell hath no fury on them going forward."

Fitz grins, he loves her confidence; he finds it extremely attractive. She looks at him and sees him grinning at her, so she asks, "What are you smiling about?" He responds, "I'm thinking I'd love to be a fly on the wall when you get ahold of them."

His comment makes her smile, as she teasingly says, "You're such a freak; you'd love to see a cat fight huh?" Fitz grins as he responds, "While my professional hat is telling me to say no; my lower region is saying hell yes, and crowning you with the win hands down. Because you're unstoppable, and unbelievably hot and sexy when you're angry." Olivia laughs loudly at his silliness as he leans over to kiss her. She kisses him back, and ends up in his lap.

He lovingly embraces her as their laughter settles, and he says, "I love you." She pecks his lips as she replies, "I love you too. Thank you." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. I told you. I've got your back."

She adoringly nods as she says, "Yes, you did." He holds her for a while longer, until his phone goes off letting them know they need to get going. So, they gather their things and head to the car, off to start their day.

By the time they reach the courthouse; Olivia has managed to schedule an emergency meeting with Judge Davis, and he's agreed to hear her motion in chambers. Luckily, Glenda is already at the courthouse, and will be available for the meeting too.

She wonders if Damon will be present; she'd like him to be. But, she doesn't want to show her hand by asking about him. Also, she's not sure if Glenda is aware of what's going on or not either. But, it wouldn't be the first time a defense attorney tried something unorthodox against her to ruin her chances in court. So this may just be one of those instances. She makes a note of this being a possibility.

As they pull into Fitz's reserved parking spot in the parking structure; Fitz looks at her, and he sees a different look in her eye. One that he thoroughly enjoys seeing; she's focused and ready to take care of business. Turning off the car; he asks, "Are you ready?"

She takes a breath as she says, "Yes. I am. Better late than never to wake up, right?" He smiles as he says, "You're not late baby; you're right on time. And I guarantee a win for you." She replies, "Babe. How can you be so sure?" He reaches over and strokes her face as he says, "I'd bet on you every time. You've got this Liv. It will come to you."

She's never been one to lack confidence; but the way he always knows when she needs a boost makes her heart swell. His belief in her is everything and then some; it always makes her feel like she can take on the world. He sees her in wonderment, and asks, "Are you okay?"

She takes his hand from her face and kisses it, as she says, "Yes. Because of you; I am absolutely perfect." Fitz smiles at her as he says, "I disagree. You're quite perfect without me. But I'm bias." She laughs at his comment, as she says, "Let's go silly." He winks at her, and they exit his truck, with him getting out before her, opening her door for her and helping her out of the truck.

As they walk together hand in hand, entering the building. They say their good-bye on the empty elevator; just one more reason she loves coming in a little earlier than normal with him. An empty elevator means plenty of kissy face time. But this time their moment almost turns into more. But she manages to hold him off, and escape his clutches leaving them both grinning. She shakes her head as she walks to her office, thinking about his promise to do her in an elevator. And him trying to hit the stall button to stop the elevator a minute ago. The fact that he can't keep his hands off of her, no matter where they are, and she feels the same way, is still unbelievable to her. But she's not complaining. She just hopes this lasts forever.

Walking with joy in her head, and in her heart. She makes it to her office, and she knows she has to shift her thinking. So she takes a breath before opening the door. As she enters the office she clears her head, and when she rounds the corner, into the common area. She sees a very handsome man dressed in a pair of navy slacks, with a white shirt, and navy blazer; sitting on the bench across from Margo's empty desk.

As Olivia approaches Margo's desk. The gentleman stands, and faces Olivia. He says, "Good morning Ms. Pope. I am Travis." Olivia looks at him, and takes him in. He's got to be approximately 6ft 2, about 25 years old, and has a muscular build. He's very fit, with great high cheekbones, fair skin, clean shaven with a close fade haircut, and hazel eyes. But most of all, his Australian accent is enough to make any woman's heart pitter pat.

Keeping her response professional; Olivia smiles at him and extends her hand to him, as she says, "Good Morning Travis. It's nice to meet you." He nods as he says, "Likewise Ms. Pope."

Olivia responds, "If I am going to call you Travis. Please call me Olivia." He nods as he smiles at her, and says, "Very well." His smile is quite perfect; Olivia thinks to herself, wow he's hot.


	146. Chapter 146

Breaking their eye contact; she hears footsteps and sees Margo coming from the lounge with a cup of coffee. Olivia happily says, "Good Morning Margo. I suppose you already met Travis here?" Margo grins as she says, "Good morning. Yes, of course. Travis and I met. Are you ready for your coffee Liv?" Olivia replies, "No, not today. I am good. But did you get my message, about the motion?"

Margo responds, "Yes, I did. It's actually all typed up, and I've sent it electronically to Glenda and Judge Davis." As Margo walks toward Travis, and he takes the coffee from her, she says, "Here you go Travis. Two sugars two creams, correct?" He nods as he says, "Yes, thank you Margo." She politely responds, "You're welcome."

Olivia notices the eye contact between them, and she's not sure if she should just leave them alone, or what. But somebody needs to say something. So Olivia responds, "Thanks Margo for getting that motion typed. You're the best."

Margo snaps out of her haze, and grins as she quickly responds, "Yes I am. But you're welcome." They share a laugh, and as Travis drinks his coffee; Olivia says, "Travis, I will be in my office. But I have a meeting in a few hours, okay?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I understand. Would you like me to stay out here for now?"

Olivia still wanting to keep his purpose under wraps, even from Margo responds, "Yes. That will be fine. I have some calls to make for another case. So, I will meet up with you when I prepare to leave for the meeting." He nods as he replies, "Okay. Sounds good. I'll be out here when you're done."

Olivia sees Margo's inquiring facial expression, and says, "Travis is shadowing me for a law review project he's working on. He's worked with my brother's firm, and now he's seeing how the good guys do it." They all share a smile, as Travis backs her up, as he says, "Yes. And I can't thank you enough for the opportunity. I appreciate it."

Olivia smiles as she says, "You're very welcome Travis. I'm glad to be able to do it." Margo nods as she says, "Wow; sounds exciting. Did you want to look at any solved case files while you wait Travis?"

Quickly Travis says, "Actually no. I have some files already downloaded on my tablet. So I can peruse those while I wait. If that's okay." Both Margo and Olivia reply, "That's fine." They smile at the coincidental utterance. Olivia appreciates his quick thinking, and his willingness to play along with the cover story.

Seeing the foundation is set; Olivia says,  
well if you excuse me; I will be in my office." They both nod at her as Margo says, "I'm sending you a copy of the motion for you now; so it will be ready for you when you leave." Olivia walks away as she says, "Thanks again Margo." And Margo replies, "You're welcome."

As Olivia turns to go into her office; she sees that Sally and Bella aren't in yet. After going into her own office she has a seat at her desk. After sitting back in her chair; she takes a breath, and says to herself. Okay, let's do this. She immediately logs into her email on her computer, and sees the transcripts are in.

As she reads the transcripts of the motions. She shakes her head in disgust. In each instance Bella was completely unprepared to argue the motions, reconfirming her suspicions of her being off her game. Additionally, she noticed the motions to suppress that were argued, were dated for the same dates of the summons she was arguing.

Which means, he'd drafted motions suppressing hers in advance. Olivia shakes her head as she thinks to herself; damn, Bella is getting played, and she doesn't even know it. This guy is clearly using her affinity for him; to get a win.

Figuring out the factors behind Bella's recent incompetence with this case is one thing; but now she has to consider Sally's. She can't help but think about what Fitz said earlier about the reasons behind Sally's actions. Is it pride? As Fitz described. Or could it be something else, she wonders.

Unsure of what could be her reasoning; but needing to get her thoughts together for the meeting she's going to have with Glenda and Judge Davis. She begins to work through her presentation for the meeting.

She's aware this will appear as her second guessing Bella; but she doesn't have a choice. She decides on how to address that insinuation professionally, and makes a note to simply stay on point. Because she knows Glenda isn't going to be pleased, or willing to fight fair once she reads the motion.

Lastly, her mind goes to how she's going to handle Sally and Bella. No doubt they'll be on fire once they find out she reargued the motion herself, and got the decision overturned. And she knows she needs to be ready for their responses. Deciding to put them in two different categories; feeling like Bella has far less sinister reasons for not cluing her in on what was going on. She considers possible black mail from Damon being a factor, or just her being young and inexperienced as her issue. Thinking she doesn't deserve for her career to be irreparably damaged, regardless of which reason she made this choice; she picks up the phone and makes a call.

As she dials the phone; she hears Fitz in her head asking her not to show either Sally or Bella any mercy. But the way she sees it. She can at least find out what her options are, and let her go from there. Ultimately, she knows its Bella's call, but regardless of what happens. Bella won't be able to say that she didn't try to help her.

The phone rings a few times, before a familiar voice comes over the line saying, "I was just about to call you. To see why you hadn't rsvp'd for Ella's party." Olivia pauses as she thinks about the last time she visited her mail box. She suddenly remembers seeing the invitation, and just neglecting to call to advise she'd be attending.

Feeling bad about her misstep, she quickly says, "Awe, I'm so sorry for the delayed response. If it's any consolation; I already have her gift." James smiles as he says, "I'm sure you do. But, rsvp's are done for a reason Liv."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I know James. And I apologize for not responding sooner. Of course you can put me down. I already have the date scheduled on my calendar. I just forgot to call you. How is my favorite little lady doing these days? She's growing up so fast."

James replies, "Yes she is growing like a weed. She told me yesterday she thinks she's growing out of her pigtails." Olivia laughs as she says, "Really? She's only 8 James." He laughs as he responds, "Tell me about it. And you know Cy just loved that moment." Olivia replies, "Oh, I can only imagine. Other than that, is all going well with her?"


	147. Chapter 147

James nods as he says, "Yes, she's doing exceptionally well. But, she misses you terribly Liv. We stopped by your house yesterday but you weren't home."

Olivia feels awful. She really hasn't spent any quality time with Ella since she and Fitz took her with them over Drew and Charlotte's to play with their kids weeks ago. She remembers the kids all had a great time; especially Ana and Ella. They were like two peas in a pod.

Olivia replies, "I'm sorry I missed you. I've been crazy busy. Especially with Harrison and Abby's wedding." She knows it's bad to lie; but she didn't know what else to say. Luckily, James buys it, or so she thinks, as he says, "Yeah; that's what I figured. We know how crazy that can get. But, I also heard you've been shacking up with your new man in your life sister girl. And I'm quite sure that's been additionally busy for you."

Olivia can't hide her laughter, and James laughs with her as she says, "You're too much. Who do you get your information from?" James replies, "What does it matter girl. By your response, it's clear it must be at least somewhat accurate." Olivia shakes her head in agreement, as she says, "So true. But I wouldn't exactly call it shacking. We don't officially live together." James asks, "HMMM, why not? You're not pushing him away are you Liv?"

Olivia responds, "No. Not exactly James. We just haven't talked about making it official. We're just kind of going with the flow, and for now. It's all good. There's no rush for that; I believe everything will happen when it's supposed to."

James nods as he says, "Good answer my dear. Seeing you two together when you came to pick up Ella for that little get together with his friend's kids, it's clear you two have something special. And it will only get better with time."

Olivia is touched by his sentiment, and she thinks about how sweet Fitz was with Ella, and how much she liked him in return. As she returns to the moment she says, "Awe, thank you James. That's sweet of you to say." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome Liv, and I mean it. You two look great together girl. So, as long as he's treating you right. Don't fuck it up, okay?" Olivia laughs as she says, "I promise James. I won't fuck it up."

They share a laugh, and Olivia really needed it. It helped her clear the stress in her head a bit. But, this wasn't the reason for her call. So she says, "I really could talk to you all day James. But, I need to talk to your other half about something important. Is he home?"

James responds, "Yeah. He's here with his grumpy self. I hear him coming up the steps now from his work out." Olivia is surprised at what she hears; she quickly says, "Wow, he's keeping to his exercise routine. I'm impressed."

James smartly replies, "Of course he is. It's either work out. Or hear my mouth. So he works out by default. Especially now that Ella is getting on him about his eating habits too. He's pissed that a child is taking him to task about his diet, and voluntarily eats better than he does." They both break out into laughter, and she hears Cy ask, "Who are you getting a laugh from at my expense now?" James shakes his head as he replies, "Hush old man. It's Liv."

Cyrus responds, "So she calls on the hard line to gossip about me huh? But she can't call and say hi." James replies, "She's actually calling for you. Mr. Grumpy pants. Now take the phone so I can finish making your breakfast." Cyrus grumbles as he replies, "I'm not grumpy. I'm just old." James quips, "Cy, stop bickering with me, and talk on the phone. Bye Liv. Here he is."

Olivia laughs at their banter as Cyrus takes the phone, and says, "Damn I didn't know you could hear us." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "It's fine Cy. How are you?" He responds, "I'm doing okay. Despite James trying to kill me with this new diet he has me on. Have one little health issue and people go nuts."

Olivia hears James say, "Correction, I'm saving your life. The heart attack was trying to kill you." Olivia interjects, "I agree Cy. Let him help you. You want to be around for Ella." Cy crustily says, "Damn, not you too. Now you've got Liv in on the nagging." James replies, "Good. We all care about you. Face it you're stuck with us. Now finish your call, your egg white omelet will be done soon."

Cyrus rolls his eyes as he sarcastically says, "Oh Yummy." Both James and Olivia laugh at his response, and he shakes his head. Not wanting to break up the performance; but knowing this can continue forever. As her laughter subsides she says, "Not that I don't need your comic relief routine in my life. Because I do. But I need to talk to you about something important."

Hearing the serious shift in her voice; he has a seat at the dining room table, as he says, "What's wrong Livy? Did Edison do something?" Olivia quickly says, "No. Nothing to do with him. But, what do you know about Edison, as of late?" Cyrus replies, "I talked to Harrison. He filled me in on his reappearance. So I was curious if he was acting up or not."

Olivia takes a breath and says, "I don't have anything to report. So far so good. But then again, I haven't seen him yet. I'll keep you posted though." Cyrus says, "Okay. Thanks. So if he's not the problem. What's up?"

Olivia cautiously says, "Well I was wondering if you could give me some advice about a possible situation. But for now it's completely off the record." Cyrus takes a breath and says, "It must be heavy if you're not dropping names and going the hypothetical route." Olivia sighs as she says, "It is. Very heavy. But it's not my place to say anything yet. It's advice for a colleague."

Cyrus hates these what if's, but he plays along as he says, "Okay. So hit me with it." Olivia goes ahead and explains the situation concerning a prosecutor sleeping with a defense attorney on the same case. Cyrus quickly asks, "Damn, going for the gusto, huh?"

Olivia says, "Come on Cy. I need to know the best options for the prosecutor's sake. She needs to preserve her career, and her integrity." Cyrus sarcastically says, "It's a little late for the integrity peace, and her career may not be much either depending on how this is handled Liv. This is a pretty bad situation."

Olivia says, Cy, I know it's bad. That's why I'm calling you on her behalf. If there's anyone who could help with this. It's you." Cy hears the pleading in her voice, and says, "She's special to you. Huh?"


	148. Chapter 148

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Not special to me. But, let's just say I've been in a bad space before, young in my career and made some bad choices. But I had good friends looking out for me who helped me fix it and salvage my career. So, I'm paying it forward."

Cyrus nods as he says, "Okay. Well, without knowing the details, at best she has as suspension of her license for 5 years, at worst, she loses it all together, and she has a fine to pay. Not to mention the stigma of it all, that would in itself be an issue for her concerning having a productive career afterwards."

Olivia hears him, but hopes there's a but coming, that never comes. So she says, "Cy, are there any alternatives that could lessen the consequences? Anything at all." Cy responds, "I'm sorry Liv. But without knowing more. I honestly don't know."

She didn't want to lay it all out there; but she gets that she has to. In order to get accurate information for Bella's sake. So she says, "Cy. I need you to promise me. You'll keep this off the record and this won't go any further than us." Cyrus feels insulted as he replies, "You can't be serious with that request Liv."

Olivia sighs as she replies, "Cy. You know if I am prefacing what I am about to say, it's huge. This isn't a knock against you. So don't take it that way." Understanding her point; he says, "Okay. I promise." She nods as she discloses the whole sordid tale; including the thought of Sally knowing about it.

When she finishes; Cyrus says, "Holy shit Liv. You weren't kidding when you said this was huge." Olivia responds, "No. I wasn't. Do you see why I'm saying Bella should have other options?" Cyrus replies, "Yeah. I do Liv. But if she wants to get out of this clean. She needs to self-report, and she needs to give up Sally." Olivia feared that would be his response, but she can't say that she disagrees with him. Her judgment is clearly compromised; which compromises the integrity of the office as a whole.

To be clear on what's expected to happen; Olivia asks, "So if Bella self-reports; what do you think will happen to her?" Cyrus says, "Honestly, I think she'll still have some questions to answer of course. But if she gives up Sally; it's almost certain that she saves her career, and she gets minimal punishment from the ethics committee.

Sally is clearly the bigger fish." Olivia agrees, but asks, "What about backlash? When Sally is taken down. She could leak Bella's involvement." Cyrus replies, "That's true. It's a risk. But it wouldn't be a good one for her to take. Because then she'd be opening up herself and Bella for more inquiry.

And regardless of if she goes public with this, or not; there'll be an internal audit of all the cases they've both touched, and if any impropriety is found; they both could face serious jail time. So, I'd think that would be her incentive to fade into that good night. And I sure hope Bella hasn't done anything else in her past cases to warrant a concern."

Olivia agrees with him; she hopes the same is true. Thinking this is probably the best case scenario; but wanting to be sure. She says, "So, if she does this Cy. Can I count on you to walk her through it?"

Cyrus nods as he says, "Yes Liv. I will. You have my word. If what you're telling me is true, and Bella is straight with me. I will do everything in my power to help her and protect her as much as I can." Olivia feels a great sense of relief in hearing that statement, but knows the harder part will be when she talks to Bella.

Hearing James in the background say, "Okay. Here you go my sweet. Your breakfast is ready." Olivia says, "Okay Cy. I will let you go. Thanks again. We'll be in touch." Cyrus responds, "Okay Liv. Bye."

Olivia hangs up the phone, and takes a breath. Her intention was to find out Bella's options to survive this. She didn't want to speak out of turn. But somebody needed to look out for her; because it's clear Sally wasn't doing it.

The more she thinks about this, the more upset she gets at Sally. How could she do this? How could she allow Bella to stay on the case? Was this really about pride? It couldn't be that simple.

She then starts thinking; maybe Fitz had a point. Maybe she has it out for the Weller's. Frustrated, she says, "Who the hell knows how deep this rabbit hole goes? Damn you Sally! Damn you for putting me in this position to come for you."

Suddenly, her thoughts are broken by a knock on her door. She yells, "Come in." The door opens and Abby walks in, and as she closes the door behind her she says, "Uhm girl! Who's the cutie pie sitting outside?"

Olivia grins as she says, "Aren't you a taken woman?" Abby laughs as she says, "Girl please. I'm taken. Not dead. A sister can still look. I just can't touch, although I'm thinking that would be an amazing treat." Olivia laughs at her reply, as she says, "Very true. Now I don't feel so bad for noticing him myself." Abby responds, "My girl! Great minds think alike honey."

Olivia replies, "Agreed. By the way; that's Travis. My new bodyguard/shadow for a law review project." Abby asks, "Who came up with that cover? It's pretty bright." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "I think it was Quinn." Abby nods as she says, "Makes sense. If nothing else, he's definitely nice to look at for sure. And chile that accent is pure sex in the making."

Olivia laughs and nods, she was thinking the same thing when she met him. Post laughter she says, "Indeed he is my dear. But it looks like he and Monica are hitting it off though." Abby grins as she responds, "Girl, a man that fine hits it off with every female he meets."

They both share a laugh and agree with her sentiment, as she has a seat on the couch across from her desk. As she sits back on the couch she asks, "So what's up girlie? You looked like you were in deep thought when I came in. It's too early in the morning for you to be stressing already." Olivia responds, "Girl, if you only knew. This damn Weller case has turned out to be a real clusterfuck, and I'm not just talking about the case itself."

Abby is intrigued; she can tell Olivia is annoyed. So she asks, "What's going on Liv?" Olivia doesn't even know where to start; so she just unloads every detail from beginning to end. Including both conversations with Fitz and Cyrus, and by the time she finishes. She's surprised by Abby's reply as she asks, "What in the entire fuck is wrong with Sally? Is she really that jealous of you that she'd try to sully your rep with this fuckery?"


	149. Chapter 149

Olivia is thrown by her reply; while she knows there is some admiration for her from Sally. She'd never characterize her as jealous of her. Curiously, Olivia responds, "Why would Sally be jealous of me Abs? She's the boss, and I'd like to have her spot one day. Plus, she's been nothing but professional and courteous to me. She hired me Abs."

Abby replies, "Who are you? And what have you done with Liv?" Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Abs. I'm serious. I agree something is up with Sally, to let something like this go down on her watch. But being jealous of me seems unlikely to me; that's all I'm saying."

Abby hears her friend, but wants to try to make her opinion to her clearer. So, she says, "Liv, you had reservations about this case from the start. That's why you didn't jump to take it. Just like Fitz said, she's using you as a babysitter, because she knows it's a mess and it just got messier, and it happened on your watch." Olivia replies, "Oh God, not you too. My goodness you sound like Fitz."

Abby responds, "Liv, we can't both be wrong. You know Harry feels the same way about it." Olivia nods remembering he told her it seemed disrespectful for her to offer her second chair. He took it as a slap in the face.

Abby sees her thinking, and sighs as she says, "Liv. I get that you admire Sally, and you're grateful for her hiring you. It was a stand up thing for her to do. But, honey. Is it possible that you're letting your loyalty, and affinity for her to cloud your judgement?"

Olivia never thought about that, she never considered this as a possibility. But now that Abby has said it for her to hear. She can't really fight it completely. Until she asks, "So why would she hire me if she was jealous of me Abs? I'm a damn good attorney, and she knew that when she hired me. If she's jealous. Why would she want to benefit from my success in the courtroom?"

Abby confidently says, "Because if you can't beat them honey; in this game. You join them; or in this case. You let them join you." Abby is starting to make sense to her, and Abby can tell her words are sinking in. So she continues as she says, "Liv, think about it. You know you're a better attorney than Sally could dream of being in her heyday. You're the top litigator the District Attorney's office has, and your conviction rate crushes hers. You've boosted the overall numbers for this office single handedly, and you've shown your peers how to win cases too. Which makes her look good. Because it's happening on her watch."

Olivia arguably says, "Exactly Abby. So why would she want to tank me? How will that help her? Or anybody." Abby replies, "Look, I'm not saying this was all a scheme to get back at you. There are a lot of moving parts to this debacle that couldn't have been foreseen. But what I am saying is that if you ended up being damaged somewhat from the fallout of this case falling apart. She wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Maybe this is about knocking you down a peg or two. Instead of it being about completely trashing you. You know; kind of like teaching you a lesson. We both know; nobody is going to blame Bella if you lose this case."

Olivia thinks about her response, and she hates to admit it. But it may be the one theory that makes the most sense out of all the possible reasons behind Sally's actions. Nonetheless, she can hypothesize all she wants, but the only person who can answer the question for sure is Sally.

Seeing Olivia thinking; Abby asks, "What are you thinking about Liv?" Olivia says, "Just thinking I really need to talk to Sally, and Bella. This all needs to be handled as soon as possible. But first. I need to meet with Judge Davis, and get this phone as well as the other findings admitted back into evidence." Abby nods as she says, "I agree with that plan. But, I have a suggestion for you."

Olivia asks, "What's that?" Abby replies, "Talk to Bella first, and talk to her alone." Olivia asks, "Why? If I do that she could forewarn Sally. I don't want Sally interfering with me trying to help Bella out of this. She's not going to be happy. So I figured I'd talk to them together. That way I could kill two birds with one stone, and prevent Sally from intimidating her."

Abby says, "I get where you're going with that approach Liv, and I agree with you to a degree. But you need Bella to see how under handed Sally is. She needs to see firsthand how Sally's handling of this from the start, is why things went left. If you go to Bella just before you meet with Sally, and then have the discussion in front of Sally. You won't have to convince her to go against her; because she'll see its necessary, and not a move of being disloyal. She needs to see that Sally was just trying to cover her own ass, and that she didn't really care about what happened to her, or you at the end of this."

Olivia takes a breath as she asks, "Do you think it will work?" Abby shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Who knows if it will work or not? Stranger things have happened. But at the end of the day; you have to realize that this isn't your fight per se, it's hers. I know you want to help her Liv. But Bella has to want to help herself. If not. You're not to blame here at all. No matter what this isn't your fault. You hear me?"

Olivia smiles at her friend as she says, "I hear you. And I know you're right. I just hope she listens to me." Abby replies, "Me too Liv. She should listen. If she cares about her career, and wants to save it, along with her own well-being she'll listen and she'll thank you later."

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. Man, being the good guy is hard." Abby responds, "Yes it is. But it's so worth it. And you my friend play the roll better than anyone I know." Olivia responds, "Thanks bestie." Abby smiles as she says, "You're welcome."

Still wanting to know about her weekend; Olivia says, "With my crisis now on the back burner; tell me. How was your weekend? I need a distraction." Abby grins as she says, "It was cool. My parents and siblings came down, and I finally got my parents situated at the house. Ashley and Aaron won't be here to stay until Friday. But, we've got everything done as far as last minute fittings for Aaron, Uncle Eli, and daddy. So, we are in business. Oh, and thank Fitz again for agreeing to host the guys, after the rehearsal dinner."

Olivia smiles at her, as she says, "It's no problem Abs. He's glad to do it." Abby nods as she says, "I'm glad." Olivia looks at her bestie and sees the joy in her face makes her long for the day when she's planning her own wedding.

Olivia grins as she says, "That's great Abs. I'm glad you got everything taken care of. But I missed you and H this weekend at Aunt Reva's and Uncle Eli's." Abby smiles as she responds, "Awe, I missed you too girl. Mama and daddy almost drove me and Harry bonkers. Trust me. We wish we came with yall." Olivia laughs at Abby's facial expression, and Abby laughs with her, as she says, "So it sounds like everything went well with your visit. I didn't hear about Fitz dying, after meeting unc."


	150. Chapter 150

Olivia smiles as she says, "I know right. That was the best part though." Abby asks, "What do you mean?" Olivia explains the day in detail to her, along with the interaction between Fitz and Uncle Eli.

Afterwards, Abby says, "Oh my goodness Livy. That's amazing. Ron told H it went well. But damn. I didn't think it went that well." Olivia beams as she says, "Girl. I couldn't have dreamt it any better. Uncle Eli really likes him, and he really likes Uncle Eli. I think they have a mutual respect for one another. But who would've thought that to be the case this quickly?" Abby smiles she says, "Well, to be fair Fitz is a good guy. And unc knows a bull shitter when he sees one. So that's why he likes Fitz." Olivia nods as she says, "That's true. I'm so happy. It was a surreal day. We even went to the cemetery on the way home."

Abby gasps as she says, "Oh wow Livy. That's incredible. What did Fitz say?" Olivia smiles as she recounts the experience for her, again in detail. And Abby can't believe how sweet and tender the moment was for them. She adores how he cared for her bestie in that moment; she also can see the vulnerability Olivia has achieved with him.

In the end she asks, "Did you feel different after sharing that experience with him?" Olivia pauses for a moment, and then replies, "Yes. I actually felt closer to him afterwards. But I think it was because of how emotional the day was, and then his flare up of drama too."

Abby's ears perks up as she leans forward and asks, "I'm sorry. What drama?" Olivia sighs as she says, "Girl, some skank from his past is trying to reappear. But, we've put the brakes on that." Abby smiles as she responds, "Skank? Nobody says that anymore Liv. Hell I'm not even sure why you're using it in this decade, or at all." They laugh momentarily, as Olivia says, "Whatever, you got the gist of what I was saying."

Abby smiles as she says, "True. But tell me. Did she come to his house or something?" Olivia responds, "No. Nothing like that. She called him, looking for some alone time. But he rejected her. So, she decided to send him nude pics."

Abby shakes her head as she says, "So, who is this chick?" Olivia sighs as she says, "She's an Attorney General." Abby replies, "Say what? And she's acting like that. What in the hell is wrong with her? Is she trying to get fired?" Olivia shakes her head as she says, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. No way is that type of behavior becoming of a person in her position. Those pics were beyond trashy."

Abby replies, "Wait. You saw them?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes I saw them. Fitz didn't want to hide anything from me." Abby replies, "Damn, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have wanted to see them. For fear I'd end up stalking her and whipping her ass."

Olivia cracks up as she says, "Really Abby?" Abby smiles as she says, "Hey, I'm just being honest Liv. But, it's good he showed you the pics. It really does show he wants you to feel like you can trust him." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. Initially, I did say I didn't care to see them. But, he knew I wasn't being honest. His courage to push me, and understand me at the same time really helped us feel closer."

Abby nods as she says, "I can understand how that's the case Liv. I'm proud of you for letting him in girlie." Olivia says, "Thanks girl. I'm doing what I can to fix myself. But, he makes trusting him so easy." Abby smiles as she says, "When it's the right one. It's supposed to be easy." Olivia agrees, as she says, "I can't argue with that. He's the right one alright."

Abby says, "And that may be why his ex is acting a plum fool. Either that, or she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. She's way too trusting sending those pics." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "Yes she is. If Fitz wanted to; he could've posted the pics online and she'd be none the wiser." Abby shakes her head, as she says, "Right, and then she'd be looking crazy when they pop up online somewhere. By the way; how did you handle her?"

Olivia says, "Fitz changed his number, and I told him to be aware. Because I don't think she's done. Her actions are too aggressive to be a one hit wonder."

Abby asks, "Do you think she's dangerous?" Olivia shakes her head no, as she says, "I honestly don't think so. But who's to say right now. The fact he rejected her verbally and now his number is changed, could be a reason for her to pop up. Just to see what damage she can cause."

Abby shakes her head as she says, "Damn I hate thirsty bitches." Olivia laughs at her remark, and Abby laughs too. When their laughter settles she asks, "Do you know her name?"

Olivia nods as she responds, "Yeah. Her name is Jenna Baker. Why?" Abby replies, "Maybe you can have Huck run a check on her. Just to make sure she's not a fatal attraction type."

Olivia laughs at the reference, and says, "I don't know about that Abs. You know I hate spying on people." Abby sighs as she says, "Liv, in all fairness. She started it by sending unwanted pics to your man. You deserve to know what you're dealing with here. It's really about peace of mind if nothing else."

She makes sense, and it makes Olivia think for a moment. She then says, "I'll think about it. I'd like to run it by Fitz first.' Abby smiles as she says, "Look at you sounding all domestic."

She laughs at her and shakes her head. She then notices the clock, and says, "Oh, I have a meeting to get to with Judge Davis." Abby replies, "Really? Did you get a court date yet?" Olivia nods as she says, "No. But I'm sure once I get this phone readmitted along with the other evidence in. We'll have a court date, or a plea discussion. Either way, I'll be ready."

Abby says, "Will Mr. Lover man be present?" Olivia smiles as she responds, "I don't know. I hope so. I want to look that scoundrel in the eye, and see if he gives it up." Abby smiles as she says, "Down tiger. That's Bella's fight. Not your own. If you go in there all Gloria Steinem on him; you'll open a can of worms not worth dealing with."

Olivia nods as she says, "I know. I just hate it when men do this type of shit to women. He clearly has her heart; that's why she was distracted, and he knew it Abs. He knew it and he used his influence to make her compromise her integrity. He may have even blackmailed her."

Abby responds, "You may be right Liv. And honestly, I think you're more right than wrong here. The guy certainly sounds like a tool. So he probably just played with her heart for the benefit of winning the case. But, again. This isn't your fight. Stay focused. And let Bella handle that. It will mean more to her if you let her do it." Olivia has to agree; it will be best to let Bella slay her own dragon in that instance. So she says, "I will keep my mouth shut and take care of the task at hand. Which is winning my case."


	151. Chapter 151

Abby smiles as she says, "Good job. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get to my office and change before I'm due in court." Olivia replies, "Okay. I'll walk with you. Since I'm going that way." Abby asks, "OOOW, is Mr. Good bar coming with us?"

Olivia laughs as she says, "Yes he is. Are you going to be okay?" Abby smiles as she says, "Yes. I will. And of course I'll be good." Olivia responds, "Good to know. And if you get confused; just look at your left hand." Abby looks down at her five carat princess cut diamond, and says, "Dually noted."

On their way out of her office; Olivia sees Sally has made it in for the day, and she sees Bella drinking coffee and talking to one of the other ADA's. However, Olivia doesn't say anything to either one of them yet. They'll know soon enough.

 **** ** _Thirty Minutes Later_**

Olivia is sitting in the waiting area of Judge Davis' office, while Travis sits next to her. She has her argument ready, and she's mentally preparing for the sparring match about to take place. Seeing she's engrossed in the moment; Travis doesn't want to bother her. But, she looks very tense. So he asks, "Are you okay Olivia?"

Olivia snaps out of her head as she responds, "Yes. I am fine. I guess regardless of how many times I've argued a motion; especially in chambers, I still get nervous beforehand." Travis smiles as he says, "Well, I'm sure it will work out." Olivia smiles as she says, "I surely hope so Travis."

As she attempts to clear her mind; her cell phone buzzes. She pulls it out of her pocket, and sees a text from Fitz. She smiles reading it. It reads, "You've got this. I love you." He's always right on time, every time. She thinks to herself, as she replies, "Thank you. I love you too."

Just after sending the text; the mood shifts as they both see the outer door open, and Glenda walking inside. Being polite, Olivia smiles and stands to greet her, as does Travis. But quickly they both notice the look of disdain on Glenda's face.

She pauses initially, when she sees Travis. Because she doesn't know who he is. But then decides he must be another intern, so she ignores him, and she bitterly asks, "What is this Olivia? You trying to have a second bite of the apple?"

Olivia, no longer extending her hand for a hand shake says, "Well good morning to you too Glenda. I see you've read the motion in advance." Glenda replies, "This is bull Olivia; Bella argued the motion and it was denied. It's over." Olivia smiles as she says, "Clearly it's not over Glenda. Because if it was, Judge Davis wouldn't be willing to hear the motion again."

Glenda scoffs as she says, "The only reason that's happening is because you're banging his golf buddy. I'll give you that. You know how to aim high." Her words cause Olivia to fill with anger. She expected Glenda to be pissed; but not to make it personal. She also sees Travis' posture change, the obvious shift in his stance clearly gives Glenda a reason to pause. But

Olivia doesn't allow him to react to her; instead, she changes the focus as she laughs in her face as she says, "You know, if you lie down with dogs, you're bound to get fleas Glenda. Be careful recycling that bullshit you're hearing from the bottom feeders. You know, the rumor mill funs both ways." Glenda rolls her eyes at her as she asks, "Yeah whatever, the question is. Is it true?"

Olivia feels the need to test her theory about Glenda's possible knowledge of what happened between Damon and Bella. So she replies, "Here's a question for you. "Where's Damon? Or was his mission accomplished? Is that why you're so pissed, and stuck arguing this motion yourself?" Glenda's face turns two shades of white, and in that moment she shows her hand. But before she can reply, the door behind them opens and in walks Judge Davis.

Both Olivia and Glenda turn to face him, and he says, "Good morning ladies and gentleman. Can we get this over with please?" Olivia nods as she replies, "Yes your honor. We're ready when you are." He steps back and ushers them into his chambers, and they walk in one behind the other, with Glenda going in first, as Olivia advises Travis she'll be back.

When inside, Judge Davis sits behind his desk with a Danish, and cup of coffee in front of him, as he courteously says, "I don't mean to be rude, by eating in front of you. But, I need to eat." Glenda responds, "This won't take long your honor. You've actually already ruled on this matter. And the prosecution is trying to cause you to overturn your own ruling."

As the judge takes a sip of his coffee, washing down his bite of apple pastry. He sits back in his chair, reading over the warrant in question on his IPAD, as he asks, "Is that right Ms. Pope? Did I already give a ruling on this matter? You know I don't make it a habit of overturning my own rulings." Olivia replies, "Yes your honor. I am aware of that." Glenda interjects, "Then why are we here?"

Olivia ignores Glenda's outburst, and plays to what she knows works every time with judges; which is the challenging of their pride and their reputation. So, she smartly replies, "We are here in the interest of justice Judge Davis. Something I know I myself, along with you and all officers of the court should value most of all."

Judge Davis replies, "We don't need a Thurgood Marshall speech on justice Ms. Pope. So let's get on with it, please. Why am I hearing this motion again?" Olivia sees the smirk on Glenda's face, and she wants to slap it off.

So, she says, "Well, I figured its better that you rethink the decision, than the appeals court overturning a conviction based on a technicality. Especially one that could be misconstrued as judicial misconduct." Her reply gets both Glenda and the judge's immediate attention, as he quickly says, "Excuse me, what exactly are we talking about here?"

Olivia can now feel Glenda staring a hole in the back of her head, as she approaches the desk, hoping to appeal to the judge's good nature. She says, "Your honor, if you take a look at the copy of the warrant; it clearly shows it to be a grid search. And, the items denied into evidence were found in the shed, which is indeed on the property line and should be included in the search warrant. Therefore the search wasn't unlawful, and the contents discovered in that shed should be allowed into evidence."


	152. Chapter 152

Glenda steps forward, and says, "The doors were locked; they had no right to go into the shed. They didn't even ask for permission to gain access." Judge Davis says, "She's right Ms. Pope, unless you have a case that sights precedent. The officers needed to ask for permission before breaking down the door."

Olivia quickly says, "I thought you'd never ask; people v Cambridge your honor, 1996. The court ruled that only in cases of premises searches is permission required to gain access to locked rooms. Grid searches however don't have such a requirement, especially when executed in a rural area. Which fits the Weller estate to a T."

Her instant recall of the decision, backing up her point, serves as the loudest mic drop, and the look on Glenda's face is priceless, as Judge Davis says, "Well, I will have to agree with you there Ms. Pope. It seems the warrant in fact was a grid search warrant, and therefore, the shed was covered. So, it's now my ruling the items seized in the search are coming into evidence."

Glenda is clearly flustered as she says, "Your honor. You can't be serious. It was up to the district attorney's office to argue their own warrant. It's not your fault or anyone else's that they were so incompetent as to not know the veracity of the warrant during the hearing. Don't reward their negligence."

Judge Davis angrily says, "Mrs. Mathews! That will be enough from you. Because the way I see it. You're only upset about this ruling because it wasn't in the best interest of your case. Perhaps you're banking on a mistake like this as leverage to win the case, instead of your ability to perform in the courtroom. Is that where you are in your career now? You send young attorneys in to argue your case, and when they make a mistake; instead of finding a counter argument, in the event he mistake is discovered. You try to disqualify the opposition by whining?"

Olivia thinks to herself, damn, no way to get out of answering that question. Glenda seeing she's managed to tick him off; concedes to defeat and says, "No sir. Not at all. I was jus.." He cuts her off as he says, "You both were just leaving. Be ready to argue this case, so we can get on with the business of a trial by Thursday. Or from what I can see perhaps a plea deal would be in your client's best interest Mrs. Mathews. You two have a good day." Olivia turns as she says, "Good day your honor."

When she exits his chambers, she continues to walk out through the waiting area, and into the hall wearing a smile on her face and trying to hold in her laughter. As she turns the corner, she hears her name being called, and footsteps.

She stops and realizes its Travis. She turns toward him and says, "My apologies. I forgot you were with me. I'm not used to having a shadow that talks." He smiles as he says, "That's okay. Is everything okay though? Things were intense back there between you two." Olivia sighs as she says, "Yeah. It's the way it is sometimes with cases. Don't worry about it."

Just as she makes the statement, again her name is called and this time it's Glenda. Olivia sees her walking toward her, and thinks to herself, God help me. Travis watches too, as the woman gets closer to them. When she's in talking distance, she says, "Olivia. I need to talk to you." Olivia replies, "Are you ready to talk about a plea already?"

Glenda takes a breath, and asks, "Can we please talk in a more private space?" With them standing across the hall from a conference room; Olivia says, "Sure. Travis we are going to step into this room, and I'll be back, okay?" Travis nods as he says, "Okay. I'll be here."

The ladies step into the room, and after the door closes, Glenda says, "Look, Olivia. I know I went a little too far back there with my accusation about you getting special favors from Judge Davis."

Olivia coldly responds, "You know I don't care about your apology Glenda, so let's not make this more awkward then it has to be. That's not why you called me into this room. Or at least I hope it's not."

Glenda pauses, and then she says, "You're right. I don't know what you think you know. But you're wrong." Olivia nonchalantly replies, "What is it you think I know Glenda? That Damon was sleeping with Bella, and you encouraged it." Glenda says, "See, you're wrong about that I didn't know what was going on until recently."

Olivia rolls her eyes as she says, "Glenda, I am not going to play this game with you. We both know you were aware of this sooner, rather than later. I have no doubt he told you he knew her. And from that moment on you allowed him to argue the motions; because you knew it would be against her. You played on her emotions, and that is bullshit at the highest level. Because the moment you knew they were sleeping together; you should've pulled back. But you didn't. Instead you let it get out of hand, and now we have a mess on our hands that could be a disaster for both of us professionally, beyond this case."

Glenda shakes her head as she says, "You're right. I let it go too far. But I swear I didn't find out about the sex until recently. By then it was too late. I told him he had to stop seeing her, and I hoped that would fix it." Olivia responds, "And I guess it would've been considered fixed if I hadn't redrafted the motion for the evidence to be readmitted, huh?"

Glenda nods admittedly, as she asks, "So what now?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Now you need to figure out what you're going to say when you appear in front of the ethics committee for this stupid action of yours, and I will make sure a young attorney's career isn't ruined by one dumb mistake. How's that for starters?" Glenda responds, "Hold on. Ethics committee. Are you serious?" Olivia replies, "Glenda, what else would you suggest? Given the fact that Damon isn't here right now. Tell me. Have you fired him or reassigned him?"

Glenda looks away, and Olivia says, "Exactly, you can't fire him. Because now your wagon is sewed to his. Now, he's a liability and can trash you whenever he wants; if he becomes unhappy." The reality of what she's saying begins to seep in, and Olivia sees it in her eyes.

Done with the situation she says, "I am not going to mention your name to the ethics committee. That's for you to decide for yourself. But, I would encourage you to self-report. That's always better than someone else filing a report on you."

Glenda nods as she says, "Okay." Olivia then takes a breath and says, "Good-bye Glenda, and good luck. Let me know if your client wants to discuss a plea."


	153. Chapter 153

Olivia walks out of the conference room, and sees Travis waiting for her. They meet, and she walks with him back over to her office. When they arrive, everyone is at their desks working; the hustle and bustle of people working always motivates her. Noticing everyone at work, she also notices Bella sitting at her desk too. She tells Travis to again, have a seat in the hall.

After going to her desk; she thinks for a moment, preparing her thoughts for the inevitable conversation. A few minutes later, she calls Bella on the phone, and asks her to come to her office. In a matter of seconds, there's a knock on her door. She gets up, and sits on the couch as she says, "Come in please." When the door swings open, Bella walks inside and closes the door behind her, as she says, "You wanted to see me Olivia."

Olivia smiles at her as she replies, "Yes Bella. I did. Can you have a seat here please?" Despite looking somewhat nervous, she's smiling and she has a seat opposing Olivia on the couch. When she sits down, she looks at Olivia and sees she has an IPAD in her hand. But simply asks, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Olivia looks down at her IPAD, and brings up the photos of Damon and Bella. Just before she turns the screen side toward her, and asks, "Is there something you want to tell me Bella?"

When she sees the photos; her face goes blank at first, and to Olivia's dismay. She goes the accusatory route at first by asking, "Are you cyber stalking me? Why are you looking at my Facebook page? That is private."

Olivia looks at her with the same calm look as she says, "Bella, it's been a long day, and I really don't have time for games." Bella, again trying to play up the shocked roll says, "Liv I don.." Olivia interjects as she says. "Bella, right now. The one thing you don't want to do. Is lie to me. Because I already know much more than you think I do. Please understand, my only goal here; is to help you out of a really bad situation you've gotten yourself into. Regardless of you apparently falling into this trap under Sally's guidance."

Her mentioning Sally seems to be the game changer. She immediately asks, "Who says Sally knows about this?" Olivia sighs as she says, "With your reply, you just did." Realizing she's busted, she says, "I wanted to tell you. I didn't know what to do. But, Sally said it was best to be quiet about it. And it would work itself out."

Olivia shakes her head as she asks, "How exactly was that supposed to happen Bella? Did Sally advise of a plan?" Olivia realizes her tone has sharpened, and she didn't mean for that to happen. But, it's too late. She has to let her know how she feels.

Bella awkwardly responds, "Sally said that cases fall apart sometimes, and despite losing this one. I'd be okay. Maybe there'd be some talk for a while in the press. But you could handle it, and it would be done and over with sooner than later."

Olivia feels her anger rising as she replies, "So you're telling me that the plan was to keep me in the dark, and let me take the fall for a case that I didn't even put together. A case that I was asked to simply help out on. That was the plan, to cover up your total disregard for ethics and integrity, by sleeping with your ex-boyfriend, who just happened to be the opposing counsel. Somebody who used his influence with you to make you make key mistakes that could've lost the case for us. Had I not caught on and fixed it."

Bella realizes in that moment; Olivia does know everything, and hearing the words said back to her makes her feel sick. She feels awful for not being honest with Olivia.

Olivia sees the shift in her face, as she has tears develop in her eyes, and she says. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't think it would go this badly. He called me after we saw each other the first time in court, and said he just wanted to have a drink and squash things. He said he just wanted to clear the air, so we could move forward professionally without any drama. Next thing I know we're in bed together and its college and high school all over again. He's like my fucking kryptonite. I can't believe I was that damn stupid."

Olivia feels somewhat sad for her; but she doesn't let her off the hook. Despite her tears, Olivia hands her a box of tissues and says, "We all have our crosses to bear. Trust me on that. But, you're not going to move forward in this life if you don't learn from your mistakes. One of them being, leaving your past in the past. There's a reason he's an ex. And you knew that before you slept with him again. Once more. You put your career and my reputation in jeopardy. That's something I don't take lightly, and it's something you need to take responsibility for."

Bella nods in agreement as she says, "I know. That's why I'm apologizing to you Liv. I don't know what else to do. The case is screwed without the phone and DNA evidence, and there's no way to get them admitted back into evidence. Sally said it would work out; but it doesn't feel that way at all."

Olivia bluntly says, "I see why you're in this condition. You don't listen." Bella dries her tears as she asks, "What did I miss?" Olivia replies, "You missed the part where I said I fixed this. I actually reargued the motion to get the evidence back in this morning." Bella's eyes light up as she says, "Really? How'd you do that?"

Olivia says, "By reading the warrant. It was a grid search warrant Bella. So all contents recovered from the property is admissible. But you missed that, because you were distracted by Mr. Lover man."

Bella sighs as she looks down, and says, "I couldn't think around him." Olivia responds, "Yes you could. You just chose not to. Because you allowed your emotions to take over. Something that is never allowed in the workplace. Especially in the courtroom. This is serious business Bella. Marsha Weller could've gotten off without this evidence being presented, all because you still have a thing for your ex. How does that make you feel?"

She takes a breath and says, "Like crap." Olivia nods as she says, "Good. Remember that feeling. Maybe it will help you, the next time you get the urge to skirt the rules."

Bella nods as she says, "I understand." Olivia then says, "Bella I hope you understand also that because of the significance of this situation. It's not as easy as me just getting evidence readmitted to win this case."

She looks up at her and asks, "What else is there to consider?" Olivia says, "How about the fact that Sally allowed you to stay on the case. And didn't make the move to recuse you." Bella replies, "Liv, that's not fair. I begged her to let me stay on the case. She shouldn't get into trouble because of my choice."


	154. Chapter 154

Olivia says, "She's not in trouble for your choice Bella. She's in trouble for her own choice. She has a duty to preserve the integrity of this office. That comes before her own feelings or anyone else's. That's what a person in a leadership role is supposed to do." Bella understands her but doesn't agree with Sally facing punishment. She pleads, "Liv. Please. This isn't her fault. She was trying to help me."

Olivia replies, "Bella, she wasn't helping you. She was helping you make a mess, and leaving you and me to wallow in the fallout. While she sits pretty." Bella is offended by her statement and says, "You're wrong. She was looking out for me. The same way she looked out for you, by giving you a job here when you didn't have anywhere else to go. How could you turn on her like that Liv?"

Olivia is astonished by her response as she replies, "Damn, she's really got you totally fooled. Is that what she told you? I was some charity case that she gave a second chance to by hiring me."

Bella hears the change in Olivia's tone, as well as some resentment buildng. She tries to clean up her previous word choice somewhat, as she responds, "She didn't say you were a charity case. But, yes. She said she saved you and your career. She helped you. Just like she was helping me."

Olivia can't believe her ears, and she pauses as she tries to wrap her head around what she's hearing. Initially, she's in shock, and then she feels herself getting more upset by the moment. Thinking out loud she says, "That lying…" She catches herself, seeing Bella sitting in front of her.

She immediately stands up, and walks away. Taking a breath to calm herself. Bella, still committed to the idea that Olivia is being ungrateful to Sally says, "I'd never turn my back on someone who tried to help me."

Olivia snaps out of her calming technique and says, "Bella, let me tell you something. Sally didn't save me from anything. Yes, I was looking for a job, and even a change from being a defense attorney, to being a prosecutor. But, I wasn't down on my luck; she lied to you."

Bella hears the anger in Olivia's voice, and she feels conflicted. Because she's still seeing Sally as a friend and mentor. She can't get herself to believe that Sally would lie to her. So she asks, "Why would she lie to me Olivia? That doesn't make sense."

Frustrated, but still trying to work with her on this. Olivia says, "Because she was trying to get you to trust her. She dangled a half truth about me to you, and got you to believe that if she helped me. She could help you too. But, that's not exactly how it happened Bella."

Bella sighs, now feeling even more confused than angry, as she says, "I just don't know." Olivia pauses, seeing that there's somewhat of a shift occurring. But, she knows she has to keep her cool, if she's going to get through to her. So she compassionately says, "I know this is confusing for you, because you trusted Sally. I get it. But, ask yourself this. Why didn't she want you to tell me about the situation between you and Damon? Why was this a big secret? I could've helped steer this case back on track immediately, even after the mix up with the warrant. But, instead of encouraging you to come to me. She told you to be quiet, sit back, and basically lose the case. You're a smart woman Bella, does that sound like someone trying to help you?"

Bella sits with her words, and it begins to sink in. She realizes Olivia has a point. Why all the cloak and dagger tactics? She looks at Olivia and the silence breaks as she finally asks, "Why wouldn't she want me to tell you?"

Olivia takes a breath, thinking she's making headway with her, as she replies, "Because she knows I'd want to handle it the right way Bella. The way that would keep you from being trapped by this secret for the rest of your life. Which is by self-reporting to the ethics board."

Bella's eyes enlarge as she says, "Oh God. Am I going to be disbarred?" Olivia responds, "No. Not if you're honest about what transpired here, and you don't have any instances like this in past cases. By the way, you haven't done anything like this before, right?" Bella quickly answers, "No. Absolutely not." Olivia nods as she says, "Good." Bella replies, "How do you know they won't recommend disbarment?"

Olivia replies, "I spoke with a friend of mine whose head of the committee, and from what he told me. You have an excellent chance of skirting any long term sanctions, if you're honest, and of course. That means giving up Sally too." Bella closes her eyes, as she says, "I don't know if I can do that."

Olivia feels more frustrated with her, and feels like Bella needs to see who she's protecting. So she replies, "That's fine Bella. Do what you feel you have to. Because I am certainly going to do what I have to do." Bella asks, "What does that mean Liv?" Olivia walks toward the door, and says, "I can show you better than I can tell you. Come with me."

She walks out of her office, and directly over to Sally's, with Bella in tow. She knocks on the door, and doesn't wait for Sally to give permission. She does a knock and open. When they both step inside; Sally stands up as she's ending a conversation. When she hangs up the phone; she happily says, "Were you two rushing in here to tell me how you got the Weller case back on track? I just heard from Judge Davis, the evidence has been allowed back in."

Olivia sees the joy on her face; but she's too annoyed to care. She plainly says, "No. I was actually coming in here to set the record straight about your lies to Bella about the circumstances of my hiring, and ask you why you were so willing to lose this case. Instead of cluing me in on what was going on between Bella and Damon?" Sally's smile fades as she looks at Bella, and quickly she says, "I didn't tell her. She came to me with it and I couldn't lie."

Sally sighs as she says, "Liv. I know you're upset." Olivia angrily responds, "Upset is an understatement Sally. I'm livid!" Sally desperately says, "If you give me a minute. I can explain. Bella, can you excuse us?" Bella is surprised at the directive, but Olivia isn't, and she says, "No. Bella stays here. She needs to hear this. Because it concerns her too. You can handle it. Right Bella?"

Bella is somewhat torn by seeing Sally's expression. But she replies, "Yes. I can. Go ahead Sally. I want to hear this too." Sally isn't expecting this from Bella. She figured she'd leave. She's now mentally scrambling, trying to get her story together and it's noticeable to both Bella and Olivia.


	155. Chapter 155

Tired of waiting, Olivia finally says, "Sally. We're waiting. Which lie do you want to explain first?" Her tone is remarkably different than when she entered the office originally. Sally recognizes the shift in her tone, and says, "Fine. I didn't tell you about them because I didn't want you to over react. Besides, I knew you'd find a way to fix it."

Bella untimely says, "Sally, that's not what you told me. You told me losing the case was no big deal, and what happened between Damon and I wasn't any big deal either. You never said you thought Liv could fix this."

Sally is floored by her unprompted admission. Nonetheless, she tries to recover by saying, "Just because I didn't say it to you. Doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it could happen." Olivia smirks as she replies, "You're a real piece of work Sally." Sally desperately responds, "Olivia, it's not how it sounds. She just misunderstood."

Olivia feels her anger boiling. She can normally hold her tone. But, this time she's done. Her annoyance gets the best of her as she replies, "Save your lies Sally. The bottom line is you didn't want her to lose this case at first. But, when you saw how bad she messed up, courtesy of your advice. Instead of coming clean; you panicked and decided it was best if she just lost the case. Taking me along for the ride. Making the loss look legit. But then again, that seemed to be your safety net all along. That's why you asked me to sit second chair, and fed me that leadership, and team work bullshit, right."

Bella exclaims, "Wait. What? You told me that Olivia wanted to work with me. You said she approached you." Olivia looks at Sally and shakes her head, as she says, "So according to you; you single handedly saved my career, and now I allegedly begged to work with Bella on this case. Damn, you lie like you breathe!" Sally angrily says, "Damn it! It wasn't that simple. I had pressure to make this case work, okay? So I twisted the truth a bit to get the best team together to get it done."

Olivia matches her tone as she says, "Get the hell out of here with that Sally! You didn't twist the truth you outright lied, for no good reason. You lied to me, and you lied to Bella. Why in the hell can't you just own that?"

Bella chimes in, "Exactly!" Sally now feels overwhelmed, and doesn't know what else to say. She struggling with her thoughts, but stammers out, "It all just happened so fast…"

Olivia says, "No, that's not true either; you've been in control here from day one. You're the one who pulled the trigger on the arrest. You did this. Nobody else! Yeah, the mayor was surely on you once the arrest was made. But, had you waited until there was enough evidence and allowed us to construct a better case. None of this would've happened. You saw the opportunity to pad your resume to get your promotion, and you took a leap. A leap that has both me and Bella's neck right on the same line with yours, and we had no idea what was going on. How can you expect us to be okay with that Sally?"

Sally relents as she replies, "Look. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I misled you. But the case is back on track, and now it's a slam dunk conviction. So all is well, and we can move on. Why can't we focus on that?"

Olivia replies, "Are you on drugs? You set us up to take an unnecessary fall; while you would've been sitting pretty. And you lied to both of us in the process. I'm sorry. But that doesn't sit right with me, and you're not about to act like all is well; just because I found a way to save this case."

The way she lays it out so neatly, the room is silent momentarily. It's so quiet; you could hear a rat pee on cotton. In the moment of silence; the reality of her words click for Bella, as she says, "I can't believe this. I can't believe you set this up this way Sally! How could you do this to me? I trusted you."

Sally says, "Bella, it's not what it sounds like. You can't believe what she's saying." Bella replies, "Then tell me where she's wrong Sally!" Olivia says, "Yes. Please tell me which part I got wrong?" Frustrated, and unsure of where to start or what to say, Sally says, "I don't know. It wasn't supposed to go like this."

Olivia shakes her head, as she says, "That's probably the truest statement you've said, since we've been in this office. Because, I'm sure you being accountable for your part in this fuckery wasn't supposed to happen."

Sally snarls at Olivia as she says, "Go to hell Olivia! You're not helping here." Olivia replies, "I disagree. I am helping greatly. Because Bella needs to see you for the under handed, disingenuous person you've been, through this entire ordeal. You lied to her Sally. Not just about me, but about everything. You know damn well how you handled this wasn't right. And you set her up for failure, without giving a damn for the fallout. That's unacceptable, and you need to own it!"

Bella begins to sob, as the realization settles, as she says, "You told me you believed in my abilities, but you just exploited me. You encouraged me to talk to Damon. Befriend him you said. Find out what he's up to. You said. I thought you were encouraging me to face my demons, concerning that relationship. When all along you were just hoping to get the ownership of the case off of your back, and placing it squarely on Olivia's and mine. What kind of twisted bullshit is that?!"

Sally hears the level of emotion in her voice, and the amount of anger she's expressing, and so does Olivia. For the first time since this conversation started; Olivia feels somewhat badly for Bella. She really did trust way too deeply in Sally's leadership and friendship, and didn't invest enough in herself.

Sally is in awe of how angry Bella has become, and she doesn't know what to say first. Her mind is racing, and nothing is filtering down to her mouth. Or at least nothing that can calm the situation. Olivia calmly watches as Sally is caught in her head, and she sees Bella is fit to be tied. Before she can say anything, Bella screams at Sally, and attempts to go toward her as she says, "I'm telling it all! Olivia tried to tell me, and I fucking defended you. I didn't want you to get in trouble. But you know what. You deserve to be in trouble. You deserve whatever the fuck happens to you!"

She's fire breathing mad, and if looks could kill; Sally would be dead. Olivia steps in and says, "Bella, I know you're angry. But I need you to calm down."

Bella looks at Olivia and says, "With all do respect Olivia, Fuck calm! I want revenge." Sally says, "Bella, I'm sorry I…." Bella says, "That's one thing you've said that's true. You are a sorry excuse for a woman, and you're sure as hell not a friend. Do us both a favor and stay the hell away from me Sally!"


	156. Chapter 156

Before either Sally or Olivia can speak again. Bella storms out of the office, and slams the door behind her. Olivia looks at Sally, and shakes her head as she says, "Good bye Sally?"

Sally frantically asks, "What happens now Olivia? What did she mean about telling it all?" Olivia says, "Honestly. I don't know for certain. I mentioned her talking to the ethics board. But she's angry right now. So, who knows what she's thinking."

Sally nervously replies, "What? Why would you do that?" Olivia sighs as she responds, "Because it's the right thing to do Sally. If someone finds out about this. Just one reporter or anyone looking to gain an edge on this office. This could come back to bite us hard, and I am not going to play into that possibility. You don't want the ethics board doing an open investigation on the DA's office. Think about how that's going to look happening on your watch."

Admittedly, Sally never thought about that detail. Feeling disgusted, and not caring about what else Sally has to say. Olivia says, "Look, I have to go find Bella, and make sure she doesn't do anything regretful." Sally expresses great gratitude as she says, "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia quickly responds, "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. Her anger toward you is justified. But I don't want her to do anything that will hurt her career, because she's acting out of spite. Otherwise, if this was about you. I wouldn't give a damn what happened next."

Sally takes a breath, and wipes away tears that have made their way to her cheeks. But they don't allow Olivia to muster up any type of sympathy for her at all. Instead, Olivia walks out the door in search of Bella.

After leaving out of her office; Olivia takes a breath as she stands on the other side of the door. She thinks to herself, that was more intense then she thought it would be. After calming her head; she sees that luckily the galley, where the ADA's all sit is empty due to it being lunch time.

When she rounds the corner, she sees Margo coming out of the rest room looking worried. Olivia asks, "Is Bella in there?" Margo says, "Yes, and she's pretty upset. What happened in that office?" Olivia replies, "Nothing I'm able to repeat. But, can you give us a moment, and make sure nobody else comes in?" Margo nods as she says, "Sure thing Liv. You've got about 45 minutes before people return from lunch."

Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. Oh, and where's Travis?" Margo responds, "He's in the break room. I was just about to order lunch, if that's okay." Olivia smiles as she says, "That's fine Margo." She quickly asks, "Did you want anything? I'm ordering from Jersey Mike's."

Olivia responds, "No thanks. I'm not hungry right now." Margo responds, "Okay. Good luck in there." As Olivia walks into the restroom, she says, "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

When she enters the bathroom; she sees Bella sitting in the sitting area on the lounger. She's not crying, she's just sitting there looking out into space. Olivia takes a breath, and walks over to her. She sits a fair distance from her, on the opposing side of the lounger and lets her have her moment of silence.

The fact that she didn't acknowledge her, or look over when she was walking across the floor in heels; tells her she's either deep into her trance, or just not willing to be bothered. But still, she has to make sure she's okay.

Several minutes pass, and Olivia uses the time to process everything that's happened in the last hour, and at the end. She's mentally worn out too; so she can only imagine how Bella is feeling, and what she's thinking. She promised Fitz she wouldn't take it easy on Bella; but how can she not empathize with her right now?

Just as her thoughts settle; she hears Bella say, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. At first. I thought I could get the information I needed, to make sure I stayed on top of my game against him in court. But, I didn't realize I was falling for him again, and by the time I realized it. He did what he always did in the past. He left me high and dry."

She hangs her head as she continues, "I really screwed things up, huh?" Olivia responds, "I won't kid you. You did make a grave mistake here. But, it's not something that hasn't happened before." Bella looks at her as she asks, "Did you ever do this?"

Olivia responds, "No. I didn't do this. But, I've done other things that I regret doing at all, or doing it early in my career. Things that I learned from, and I made sure to never repeat. That's what this is for you Bella. It's a chance for you to learn from this, and not repeat it."

Bella angrily, but under control asks, "Which part? Sleeping with Damon, or trusting someone who's proved to be untrustworthy? Because right now. I don't know which is worse. I just know that both of them need to pay, and pay big for what they did to me." Olivia feels her pain. She knows she's excitable in this state, regardless of how calm she appears. So she takes a breath, and says, "It's all relative Bella. I'm sure you're hurt on either side of this, and you have a right to be. But, allowing your feelings to get the best of you right now, is the worst possible thing you could do."

Bella looks at her as she says, "They deserve to be outed for what they did Liv. For what they almost tried to do to you too, by this case falling apart. People need to know about them, and they need to be punished. You agree with that right?" Olivia responds, "I agree that what they did was wrong Bella, and I agree there should be some consequence for their actions. But, outing this. Making it public, is a mistake that will cost much more than either one of us is willing to pay; because it's not worth it in the end."

Bella doesn't understand her response; so she says, "It may not be worth it to you. But, it's worth it to me. I refuse to look like a fool, behind this. I want people to know the truth." Olivia responds, "What you're saying is completely rational thinking. But it's not realistic." She asks, "How is that not realistic?"

Olivia pauses for a moment, and then replies, "Remember when Sarah broke up with Tom, because she suspected him of cheating with Carole?" Bella gives her a look of confusion, and she says, "Just follow me here. Do you remember?"

Bella nods as she responds, "Yes, of course. People are still talking about it, and it happened two years ago." Olivia replies, "Right. Now do you recall what actually happened? Because the rumors around the court house was they were having sex in the stairwell, and Sarah caught them. Another story was Sarah was pregnant, and in the next breath both Sara and Carol were pregnant, and Tom had an STD. By that point, nobody remembers that the only thing that we know for sure. Is that Carol and Sara had a conversation about the infidelity at work. None of the other stuff actually happened."


	157. Chapter 157

Bella begins to catch on, and Olivia sees her wheels churning. But, she wants to be sure she gets it. So she says, "The truth is, once a story goes public; in the end nobody ever really remembers the facts. All they remember is the salacious parts of the story, and by the time it gets to the third or fourth person; it's not the same story anyway. So, you end up constantly defending yourself against what people think they know, verses what actually happened, and even if they know the truth. That doesn't mean you'll be judged any better for it."

After hearing her out, Bella says, "That's not fair Liv." Olivia replies, "It may not be fair. But it's the way it goes. And you know I'm right." There's a pause, and then Bella asks, "So what do I do now?"

Olivia responds, "What you do now is up to you. You know my suggestion. I hope you take my advice. But, I can't make the decision for you. I just want to caution you, and make sure you remember that this is your career and reputation you're holding in your hands. If it means anything to you; you'll do the right thing in how you go about protecting it."

Bella understands what she's saying, but says, "I just don't want to let them get away with this Liv. It's not right." Olivia nods as she says, "I hear you. And my response to that is; nobody ever really gets away with anything. Everything you do comes back to you, one way or another. So, whether you decide to report this situation to the ethics board or not; trust me. Penance will be paid in full at some point, and it's not for us to witness of those who've wronged us. We get our fulfillment in forgiving and moving forward, free to enjoy our blessings."

Bella responds, "I don't know if I can forgive them Liv." Olivia replies, "In time you will Bella. If you want to truly be free. You will forgive them, because you will choose to be free, instead of being bogged down by your anger toward them. Being angry at them and holding a grudge won't help you. It will only trap you in your past, which is a form of you punishing yourself. So, do yourself a favor, and don't do that. Besides, the other half of this, is taking responsibility for your part in this too."

Bella gives her a look of confusion, as she asks, "What do you mean my part in this?" Olivia says, "While Sally was wrong to encourage you to be with Damon, and also wrong for allowing you to stay on the case, advising this would somehow fix itself. And Damon clearly misled you for the purpose of winning a case. You had a choice Bella. You didn't have to sleep with him, and you didn't have to listen to Sally's advice either. You perpetuated the situation by staying silent, when you could've walked away at any time, and you didn't. It may sound cold, but it's the truth."

Bella feels herself getting upset, as the anxiety builds from within, as she responds, "So, what are you saying? Do I owe someone an apology? Is that what you're saying to me?" Olivia quickly and calmly says, "Yes. The person you need to apologize to. Is yourself. Apologize for letting your emotions take over and not thinking clearly, which led you into this situation. And then forgive yourself. Because until you forgive yourself for your actions, you won't be able to forgive others. Which ultimately prevents you from moving forward. That's a key lesson to learn from this Bella. In addition to learning to trust yourself. Trust your gut."

Bella inquisitively asks, "My gut?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. Your gut or instinct is what makes you such a good attorney, and that same trait can serve you well in your personal life too." Bella smiles as she asks, "You think I'm a good attorney?" Olivia jokingly asks, "Are you really begging for a compliment right now?"

She realizes the timing, and says, "Sorry. Continue." Olivia shakes her head as she smiles at her and says, "Look, I know you had reservations about this whole thing from one point to another. And instead of acting on those feelings. You suppressed them, and did what Sally told you to. Or allowed yourself to believe what Damon told you. When you knew all along you couldn't trust him. That's what I mean by taking responsibility for your part. Because once you do that; you learn from the mistake and you don't repeat it."

Her reply makes much more sense to her now, and Olivia can see that she's completely receptive to her message. The air in the room feels much calmer, and more relaxed. After processing her words Bella says, "Thank you Olivia. I appreciate your help, and I am sorry to bring you into this by my poor decision making." Olivia responds, "You're welcome Bella. And I appreciate your apology, as well as your commitment not to repeat this. You're the best ADA we have, and I'd hate to lose you."

Bella's eyes light up, as she hears Olivia's response, and it makes Olivia feel good to know she's spoken some life into her young colleague. Excitedly Bella asks, "Do you really mean that Liv? You think I'm the best?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. But don't let it go to your head. Nobody likes a show off." Bella quickly replies, "Is it really showing off if I'm just that good?" Olivia laughs at her brashness, and it hits her that Bella reminds her a lot of herself. She responds to her, "Touché."

With the mood settling, Bella says, "I know what we talked about. And I want some time to think some more, concerning how I want to handle this." Olivia nods as she says, "That's fine. Take your time. I just didn't and don't want you to do anything that could hurt you in the long run. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Bella smiles as she says, "Thanks Olivia." Olivia replies, "Again, you're welcome. Can we get out of here now?" Bella grins as she says, "Yeah. We can. I need to go for a walk." Olivia says, "Good idea. Exercise is good for thinking and processing. Let me know if you need anything else?"

Bella nods, as she says, "There is one thing." Olivia asks, "What is it?" Bella replies, "I owe you an apology. I accused you of being disloyal to Sally and I defended her wrongly. I'm sorry for not believing you."

Olivia responds, "It's okay Bella. I appreciate your apology. You had no idea she was lying to you. So, all you could do is go off of what she told you. To counter act that; always learn to ask questions, and trust your own information over what others tell you. Does that make sense?" She nods as she says, "Yes. It does. Lesson learned." Olivia smiles as she says, "Good."

As they both take a breath, they stand up walking toward the sinks. After washing their hands and making sure they are presentable. They prepare to exit the bathroom, and Bella asks, "Hey what about the case? Am I off of it now?" Olivia responds, "Unfortunately yes. I do have to remove you. But, it's no big deal. I don't expect to make it to trial anyway. With the evidence being readmitted. I am quite certain we'll be looking at a plea deal."


	158. Chapter 158

The news is bitter sweet to Bella. She's happy the evidence was readmitted; but she isn't thrilled about not being a part of the cases resolution. Olivia sees the struggle in her eyes, and asks, "Do you understand why I have to remove you from the case?"

She nods as she says, "Yes. I get it. I'll be okay. There's always next time." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I agree with that. Now, you go clear your head. We can talk more about this later." She nods and they walk out of the bathroom one by one.

When they walk out; most of the attorneys have returned to the office. Olivia looks at her watch and sees it's almost noon, and her stomach is growling. After watching Bella go out the door, and walking past the breakroom seeing Travis and Margo still talking long after their food seems to be finished. As she turns to go into her office; she sees Sally's door is still closed. She takes a breath, as she goes into her own office and before she can sit down, she feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

As she looks at it; she sees it's her brother. She answers the phone, and says "Hello brother." He replies, "Hey sis. I'm just calling to check on you, and find out if you'd like to go to lunch."

Although he sounds fine, she can tell something's in his voice. So she asks, "Is everything okay H?" He responds, "I should be asking you that, given what Abby told me." Olivia takes a breath and asks, "Is that why you're asking me to go to lunch?"

He replies, "No. It's a good way to catch up too. Besides, you know you miss me." She laughs at his silliness, and says, "Fine. How about Giuseppe's' in twenty?" He nods as he asks, "Did you drive?" She then responds, "Damn, nope. I almost forgot. Can you pick me up?" He replies, "Sure thing. I'll be out front in ten minutes." She replies, "Okay. Bye."

After their conversation; Olivia grabs her things and goes out into the hallway, preparing to leave. When she looks to her right; she sees Travis sitting at an empty desk, looking at his IPAD intensely. She walks over to the desk, and he looks up at her, standing as he says, "Hi Olivia. Did you need me?"

She smiles as she says, "Yes. I am going to go out to lunch with my brother. Can you walk me down to the street? You don't have to go with us. I'll just call you when we're on our way, and you can meet me down front." Travis nods, and he escorts her as requested.

 ** _Lunch Time_**

Minutes later, Olivia is sitting across from her brother having lunch, and they are completely engrossed in conversation. After sharing with him her roller coaster day concerning Sally and Bella. As well as the crazy lie she spun about her hiring. He of course feels the need to gloat, by saying, "I told you that woman had it out for you sis. Nobody asks LeBron James to bring up the rear."

Olivia breaks the seriousness of the conversation by smiling as she asks, "You think I'm LeBron?" He smiles at her, as he says, "Come on sis. This is serious." Olivia sighs as she says, "I know it is H. I don't mean to steal your thunder here. It's just that I'm tired of talking about it. It all just blew up early this morning; but I am already over it."

He sees the annoyance on her face, and says, "I know you are Liv. But let me say this. Don't feel sorry for Sally. Bella maybe. I think she's a good person in a bad spot. But Sally is a different deal all together. So, no matter what happens, count on her to be an enemy for life."

Although she didn't want to talk about this anymore. Her brother gives her something else to think about. He has a point; dealing with Sally is going to be a bear; especially if Bella decides to go to the ethics board. That will be something she's going to have to figure out, but she doesn't want to do it now.

So she says, "H, you know I love you. And I appreciate your concern for me. I do. But, I really need you to let me let this go right now. I just want to catch up with you, and laugh. That's all. But please know that I hear you, and I will keep an eye on Sally, okay?" Harrison doesn't want to let it go; but he respects her request, and says, "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

Olivia smiles as she finishes her bite of food, and says. "You can tell me what Ron and unc said about our visit. Oh and I know you have new stories about Abby's family visit. Especially with her parents staying with you two." Harrison puts his head in his hand, as he says, "Man, I don't know where to start with those choices."

Olivia responds, "Hey, I thought Ron gave a good report. So was it unc who's had a change of heart?" Harrison pauses enough to make Olivia nervous, and then says, "Nah, he's still a fan of you and Fitz too. Especially Ron. Hell I thought he wanted to date him after that conversation." Olivia laughs as she says, "Stop, H." Harrison laughs as he says, "I'm just saying Liv. It seems like both unc and Ron were impressed, along with aunt Reva. So, he did well. That's never happened before with any guy you've bought home. You prepped him well."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I didn't prep him H. He did it by himself." As Harrison takes a sip of wine with his last bite of food, he says, "Come on Liv. You had to tell him something. Unc said he was straight up with him, and wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. Even after he threatened his safety. You know that's old school respect."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes I do and when he told me about that moment; I almost choked. I couldn't believe their exchange." Harrison responds, "Yeah. Unc said he basically stated his claim on you. That took balls the size of Texas." Olivia laughs to herself, because she wants to make a comment that she knows her brother won't appreciate. She's thinking, yes my man has huge ones. He has huge everything.

He sees the look on his sister's face, and says, "I do not want to know what you're thinking. That smirk says you're up to no good." She laughs as she says, "You're probably right."

He shakes his head as he says, "I'm proud of you for going out there Liv, and taking him with you. That was huge. How do you feel?" She takes a breath, and says, "I feel great now. At the time I was emotional and indecisive. But, at the end of it all; Fitz let me make the decision, and he supported me either way. I assume that was due to your coaching."

He smiles at her as he says, "I did give him some pointers, and both Drew and I did. But, the execution was all his and it sounds like he did a great job."


	159. Chapter 159

Olivia grins as she says, "Yes, he did. He never disappoints." Not meaning for it to be taken sexually, he says, "Really Liv?" She laughs as he shakes his head, and she says, "I swear I didn't mean it that way H."

He grumbles and she continues to laugh at his reaction, as the waiter drops off the check after offering them dessert. However, Olivia declines because she has peach cobbler and banana pudding in the fridge from her Aunt's house. But she's careful not to disclose this detail, for fear her brother will take her sweet treats for himself.

When the waiter leaves, Harrison says, "Thank you for not being mad at me for telling Fitz about you not going home." Olivia drinks the last of her iced tea and says, "I was mad at first. But, it took me a minute to get past it. Fitz took the brunt of my anger."

Harrison nods as he smiles and says, "And he lived to tell about it. Good man." She grins at him, knowing her tantrums can be bad sometimes. It's in that moment that she realizes how he never argued with her. He just let her vent and steered her in the right direction afterwards.

He sees her in thought, and asks, "Are you okay Livy?" She nods as she feels tears welling up in her eyes. She tries to dab them, but one escapes and he quickly asks, "Livy, what's wrong?" After a few seconds, she gathers her words and dries her eyes. At this point he's sitting next to her, trying to comfort her, and unsure of what just happened.

After finally pulling it together; she looks up at her brother and sees the concern in his eyes. She takes a breath and says, "I'm sorry. It's just that I just realized that Fitz handled me the way daddy would; whenever I came to him with one of my tantrums. And, it makes me miss daddy so much." Harrison sighs as he hugs his sister, and says, "I miss him too sis. I miss him and mama every day. Especially with the wedding coming up."

Their hug breaks, and Olivia is feeling much better. Seeing she's calm; Harrison moves back to his seat as Olivia says, "I can imagine it's been rough. It's hard to think of you getting married and mama and daddy not being there, huh?" Harrison responds, "Yeah. It is. But, like Abs said, at least I have Aunt Reva and unc to fill the void of their absence."

Olivia nods and then smiles as she says, "Oh and we can't forget about Brenda and Arthur; who help to make sure it's never a dull moment." Harrison starts laughing, and the mood shifts from sad, too happy as he thinks about his future mother and father in-law.

The laugh is just what they both needed to redirect the mood. He's laughing so hard, that he feels the need to tell her about the most recent interesting experience, of having sex with Abby, and forgetting her parents are in the house.

As if that wasn't enough; the worst part is he and Abby had heard her parents having sex later that day, and now Harrison is convinced they are subconsciously trying to compete with them. Olivia can't stop laughing at his silliness, and she can't refute his logic; because Abby's parents are a different breed. Her and Harrison often tease Abby, saying her parents are like Sonny and Cher without the weed and height differential.

Their laughter continues for several minutes, helping them both settle their feelings about missing their parents. She never tires of the stories he shares about Abby's parents. They are a real hoot; but more noticeably she loves how close he is with her parents, and it's good they all get along. It's all fun and it's all family. Something she knows her and her brother have struggled to hold on to, and can't think about without some sadness sometimes. But, it works because they have each other.

As the waiter brings back the bill to be signed; Olivia leaves the tip, while Harrison signs the credit copy of the receipt. They both have to return to work, but they are both happy to have had the chance to reconnect. During their ride back to the courthouse; Olivia considers telling her brother about Jenna. But, she's not sure if she should or not.

However, the one thing that happens at times between them that she's never been able to shake. Is when he asks her if something is wrong? Because she almost always breaks. Like clockwork, he asks, "Hey, you're quiet. What's up? You're not getting sad again about mom and dad; are you?" She looks over at him as they ride, and she says, "No. It's not that. It's just that something else happened this weekend I didn't tell you about."

As they pull up to a red light; he asks, "What is it Liv?" She responds, "I don't want judgment H. I just want to tell you this. Because I don't want to hide it from you either." The light turns green, and Harrison takes a breath, as he looks away from her and proceeds forward. There's a short pause, and then he says, "Okay. Tell me Liv." She takes a breath, and explains the ordeal with Jenna.

He listens to her, and by the time she finishes; they pull up to the front of the courthouse. When he parks he looks at her and says, "You need to have her checked out Liv." Olivia replies, "H, I didn't tell you this because I wanted advice. I just wanted to tell you. Because I hate keeping secrets from you." Harrison responds, "Liv, I understand why you told me. But I'm saying to you. You need to look into her. Just to be safe. If no other reason."

Olivia can't deny his logic; she and Abby talked about the same thing. She looks at her brother and says, "I hear you. Let me talk to Fitz about it and I'll let you know, okay?"

He replies, "Okay. Hey, how's your bodyguard working out?" She smiles as she says, "He's working out well. However, he's been guarding Margo most of the day." Harrison responds, "So you're saying he sucks?" She laughs as she says, "No. I'm saying he's hit it off with Margo. Which is fine with me."

Harrison replies, "But he's supposed to be with you Liv. Like right now. Where is he?" As soon as he finishes his statement; she says, "I told him I'd let him know when I was here. Otherwise he'd be here H. Relax."

He takes a breath and says, "Well, since I'm here. I'll walk you up, and go see Abby." The exit the car, and as they meet on the sidewalk she says, "Somebody's whipped." He laughs at her as he says, "I'd better be; have you seen her ring?" Olivia cracks up and nods in agreement.

After dropping Olivia off safely to her office, and meeting her bodyguard; who Harrison now calls Braveheart, in secret. Making Olivia shake her head at his silliness; after reminding him that Braveheart was Irish, not Australian. However, that didn't deter him; because in his mind it still made sense. Olivia allowed his envy to rule the moment, and sent her brother on his way as she returned to work.

While talking with Margo, about messages left for her. Olivia discovers Sally left and said she'd be back later. During their conversation, they all notice Bella com e through the door from her walk. She looks refreshed and she looks like she's at peace. Something that Olivia hoped for. After getting her messages from Margo; Olivia goes into her office, and before she can sit down. There's a knock on her door. She yells, "Come in."


	160. Chapter 160

In walks Bella. Olivia looks at her and she asks, "Are you okay Bella?" She nods as she closes the door behind her, and she says, "I'm good thanks. But, I wanted to talk to you about that offer to talk to the ethics committee. You said you have a friend there right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I do." Bella replies, "Okay. I want to meet with him, and find out what I need to do to make this right."

Olivia is happy to hear her response, but most of all; she sees a resolve in her that she didn't see before, and she's being concise with her speech. Olivia says, "Okay. I can set something up for you; or I can give you his number and you can call him." Bella looks at her and asks, "Would it be possible for you to go with me? I don't know anyone else I could ask; that would understand all of this?"

Olivia sees the pleading in her eyes, and says, "Sure. No problem. Just let me know when and where?" She nods as she says, "If you give me the number; I'll call him and get back to you." Olivia quickly scribbles Cyrus' cell on a piece of paper, and says, "Here you go. I'll let him know to expect your call." Bella takes the number from her, and puts it in her purse, as she says, "Thanks." Olivia smiles at her and says, "You're welcome."

Silence falls over the room, that's broken by another knock on the door. Olivia says, "Go ahead and open that Bella." She opens the door, and it's Sally. She steps inside quickly, without realizing Bella opened the door. Bella and Sally exchange looks, and Bella attempts to leave. But Sally says, "Bella, you can stay. We need to finish our conversation from earlier."

Bella looks at Sally and says, "I think it's best if we have our own conversation Sally. I'll let you talk to Liv. I'll be at my desk. Thanks again Liv." She closes the door behind her as she leaves, and the chill that's left by her tone and exit is unmistakable. Olivia wouldn't have believed it; had she not seen it for herself. The look on Sally's face as well is absolutely priceless.

Olivia sees her trying to gather her thoughts; but to be honest she's not really keen on caring about her being in thought. So she interrupts her processing, as she asks, "What is it I can do for you Sally?"

Sally snaps out of her thoughts, and looks at Olivia. She pauses for a moment, and the expression on her face changes, as she says, "You managed to turn her against me. I didn't believe it at first. But it's clear now. She hates me, because of what you've filled her head with."

Olivia rolls her eyes as she says, "The victim role doesn't play well for you Sally. So, please don't go there. You, are responsible for the breakdown between you and Bella. Not me." Sally replies, "I was trying to help her. It may not seem that way. But it's true." Olivia scoffs as she says, "Keep telling yourself that Sally. No matter how many times you say it. It won't make it true. Your credibility with both of us is shot, because you lied."

Sally has a seat in the chairs in front of the desk, in an eerily calm manner, as she responds. "I said I was sorry for that Olivia." Olivia just shakes her head as she says, "Was there something else I could help you with Sally. Because I honestly don't have anything else I need to say to you?"

In responds, Sally takes a breath dismissively as she says, "I guess I can deal with her being upset for now. The important thing is that she's keeping this in house and we can fix this, without anyone else being the wiser. Thank you for talking some sense into her."

Olivia realizes now why Sally is so calm, and why she's virtually ignoring what she's saying. For some reason, she thinks this is over. However, it's just beginning. Knowing this to be the case; Olivia promptly replies, "Sally, so that there's no room for misunderstanding as to what's happening right now. Let me be clear here. Very clear in fact. Whatever Bella decides to do. I will support and respect her decision. And by no means will I attempt to influence her otherwise. Because this is her life and career, so how she proceeds should be her choice. Not mine or anyone else's."

Sally steadfastly asks, "Are you saying she's going public with this?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "I'm saying you need to talk to Bella, and find out how she's going to handle this. And, if you care about her at all. You'll support her decision too. Instead of looking out for yourself."

Sally now realizes she's not getting off scot free with this one. She suddenly feels her anger rising, and it shows in her demeanor and response, as she asks, "When did you become so damned self-righteous?" Olivia's emotions shift as she replies, "Excuse me?"

In a nasty, and accusatory tone Sally replies, "You're not squeaky clean Olivia! You have dirt in your past too. When I hired you. You were licking your wounds from the fall out of being with Edison. Does Bella know about your little tryst with him? The things you must have done to get his attention in the first place, could probably make Hugh Heffner blush, huh?"

Olivia is borderline seething, and it's taking everything in her not to hop her desk and slap the taste out of her mouth. But she controls herself, as she stands up and she says, "Sally. You need not speak about things you don't know about. Despite whatever bullshit you've heard from the rumor mill of this court house. Every win I've gotten in the courtroom, has been as a result of my mental faculties." Sally provokingly says, "Ouch. Did I hit a nerve?"

Olivia is fed up with her, and challenges her by saying, "Given the transgressions in your personal life; you'd be the last one to try to confront me with what you think you know about my past relationship with Edison Davis. Because it pales in comparison with that arrangement you call a marriage."

Sally is in shock with her reply, and suddenly her anger changes to fear. What exactly does Olivia know about her marriage? That question plagues her thoughts, and Olivia knows she's stunned her. Because Olivia has never been linked to gossip, and in Sally's presence has even excused herself from the conversation that pertains to gossiping. Sally had no idea she was aware of her marital situation, despite her attempts to make her home life appear perfect.

Realizing the turn she made down the path of making this argument personal, was one done in error. But not wanting to completely concede defeat; Sally says, "Whatever you think you know about my home life is of no consequence to you. And is undoubtedly hearsay. I won't tolerate this level of disrespect from you. You are my subordinate."


	161. Chapter 161

Olivia uncontrollably laughs at her reply, as she watches Sally stand as if she's going to bolt out the door. Sally looks at her inquisitively as she asks, "What's so damn funny?" Olivia's laughter settles as she says, "The fact that you can give it but you can't take it is hilarious to me, and you claim disrespect as being something that only applies to you in this instance. When you literally just suggested that I use something other than my education, and litigation skills to get my job done. But see, that's what people like you do. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Sally replies, "People like me. Great, now you want to play the race card huh? That's what you mean when you say people like me, right? I swear. I never would've thought you'd be so damn ungrateful, after all I did for you. I'm the reason you're here in this office. And this is the thanks I get. You now characterize me as racist. How dare you Olivia!"

Olivia shakes her head in disbelief, as she says, "You're ridiculous. That's not remotely close to what I said or what I meant." Sally scoffs as she replies, "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me your comment wasn't somehow connected to race."

Olivia suddenly has an epiphany, as she remembers something her father told her about deflection, and how people who refuse to accept responsibility for their actions, tend to perfect this technique, as a way to avoid addressing the real issues, needing to be discussed.

Recalling this, aids Olivia in her response as she says, Sally, you're wrong in more ways than I can count. Look, you can try to misconstrue my statement if you want. I really don't care. But just so that we're clear. This isn't about race for me. But the fact that you have the unmitigated gall to accuse me of wrong doing right now, when we both know you're the culprit here, and you're just deflecting. By trying to turn this into a racial discussion. Is both hilarious and ridiculous at the same time."

Sally rolls her eyes as she replies, "Olivia please. If you weren't making a jab at race. What were you talking about?" Olivia responds, I was talking about you being a person who underestimates. You underestimated me, and my abilities when you hired me. You never once thought that I was as good of an attorney as I am. Did you?"

Sally responds, "If I didn't believe you could do the job. I wouldn't have hired you." Olivia tires of the conversation and says, "You know what. I'll never know why you hired me. Maybe it was because of my education, or my conviction rate. Or, maybe you used my hiring as a political agenda, with me being a double minority, and the only black woman on staff at the time I was hired. I don't know, and honestly I don't care. Because no matter what your reasoning was in hiring me. I have made damn good on proving I belong here, and beyond. Which is why the story you gave to Bella about saving me, and my career is bull shit!"

As the tension level in the room levels off; Sally responds, "Now who's playing the victim? I never once directly questioned your intellect or your abilities as an ADA. You made this racial. Not me."

Olivia shakes her head in disbelief, this conversation now feels like she's stuck in a clown car, with all of Sally's craziness. As she tries to deal with Sally's constant barrage of deflection, she says, "I don't know if you've been drinking at lunch, or if you're developing Alzheimer's. But, while you never directly questioned my professional skills. Let's talk about what you did do. Insensitively, and with no evidence, just pure conjecture. You insinuated that I used more than my professional assets to build and maintain my career, questioning my character and my morals. Then, and here's the funniest part of this insane path you're on to nowhere. You accused me of being racist toward you. Despite you being the one to ridiculously drop the race card in the first place."

Sally says, "That's not what happened. You're twisting my words." Olivia wants off this crazy go round, and says, "I'm not twisting anything. You're just literally making stuff up now, and it's sad. I honestly no longer feel comfortable talking to you anymore about this. I'm done entertaining your craziness. Close my door on the way out please."

Sally allows her anger to boil over as she says, "You can't dismiss me! I am your boss. Not the other way around. And you will show me the respect I deserve, your attitude is unacceptable and I won't tolerate it!" Olivia stands up as she says, "Respect is earned, not given and for the record; you've completely lost mine. And second, attitude reflects leadership. So, I'm just reciprocating to you what you're giving me. Now, unless you have something more to say of substance. I am asking you to leave my office. No thanks to you. I have a case to win."

Beyond irate, Sally opens the door and says, "This isn't over." Olivia responds, "For me it is. But clearly, not so much for you." Sally responds, "Karma is a bitch!" Before Olivia can reply, she slams the door behind her as she leaves, and Olivia is unbelievably frustrated and agitated. As she sits back in her chair, feeling her anxiety on an octave 10. Her phone buzzes. When she looks at her text message, she sees a message that Edison's client was arraigned a half hour ago. She groans because in the excitement of everything; she forgot to see who was assigned to his case.

After accessing the database of open cases. She sees the presiding ADA is Joshua Reinhardt. Unable to handle anything else today. Olivia taps out, and feels the need to escape. Although she generally doesn't leave for another hour or so. She certainly doesn't want to stay here. Knowing Fitz may still be in session; she decides to go to his office and wait for him. Anyplace but here will do.

As Olivia walks to Fitz's office; having assured Travis, she'll be fine with him watching her from the end of the hall. Instead of walking her to the door of Fitz's office. She looks down at her phone, and returns a quick reply to the housekeeper regarding tonight's meal. As she looks up, she sees a blond haired woman passing her by, and they make brief eye contact.

After they pass one another, Olivia hears someone behind her say, "Hey Jen. How are you?" When Olivia hears the name, it's like someone hit pause. She stops walking as she makes it to the door of Fitz's office, and for a moment she's frozen. Suddenly, the door opens and it's Miranda.

Both of them are startled, and Olivia clutches her chest as she whelps out of surprise. Before she knows it; Travis is standing by her side. Realizing there was no threat; but making sure Olivia is okay. He asks, "Are you okay Olivia?" Olivia is now laughing, as she's managed to catch her breath, along with Miranda, who like Olivia feels foolish for making a scene.

As their laughter settles, Olivia says, "Yes. I am fine Travis. Thank you. It appears Miranda and I scared each other." Miranda nods as she says, "Agreed." Travis nods as he says, "Very well then. I will see you tomorrow morning, okay?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I'll meet you at my office at 9." He responds, "Okay, Have a good evening ladies." They both responds, "Goodnight."

Olivia smiles as she sees Miranda checking him out as he leaves, and then she giggles when she tries to cover up her lapse in decorum, seeing Olivia looking at her. Her embarrassment shows on her face, and Olivia decides to let her off the hook, as she asks, "Is Fitz still in session?" She quickly says, "Yes. He is. But, he should be done in the next half hour." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. Do you think I could wait in his chambers?"

Miranda responds, "Sure thing. I'll send him a message that you're waiting for him. In case he needs to have an in chambers meeting." Olivia walks toward the door, entering his chambers as she responds, "Great. Thanks Miranda."

She smiles as she replies, "No problem. Can I get you anything while you wait?" Olivia pauses for a moment, and says, "Yes. If you could get me some Earl Grey or Chamomile and Lavender tea; that would be fantastic."

Miranda smiles as she says, "No problem; I just picked up a batch of teas this morning. Do you have a preference?" Olivia says, "Nope. Surprise me." Miranda says, "Okay. I will have that for you in a jiffy."

Olivia walks into his chambers and has a seat on the comfortable, oversized leather sofa. As she rests her briefcase on the nearby table; she sits back on the couch, and removes her heels.

She smiles thinking about the fun they've had on this couch, and bites her bottom lip recalling their moment on his desk too. She shakes her head as she allows the room to settle around her. Despite him not being there with her, she can smell him. His scent is in the room, and she smiles as she takes it in. Wanting to feel closer to him; she sees his suit jacket hanging on the coat rack.


	162. Chapter 162

She gets up and walks over to the coat rack, and grabs it. While holding it in her arms; she smells it and she instantly feels him. She decides to hold on to it; so she walks back over to the couch, and waits for her tea.

But as she sits in the room, the silence gives the thoughts in her head a chance to run. As her thoughts settle, after thinking about her crazy day. It's like her mind hits a speed bump, and she suddenly thinks about her pause in the hallway.

Abruptly, her thoughts are broken when she hears a knock on the door. She looks over and says, "Come in." When the door opens, Miranda comes in with the tea, and she greets her with a smile, as she says, "Here you go Olivia. I got you some Earl Grey." Olivia replies, "Thanks Miranda. I appreciate it. This will have to do until I can get some wine." They share a chuckle, as Miranda says, "It's been a long day, huh?" After Olivia sips her tea, she says, "Yes, A very long one. Has Fitz had a good day?"

Miranda responds, "It's been hectic; he's had three cups of tea today." Olivia responds, "Ouch. But he's not being a bear to you. Is he?" She smiles as she says, "Nothing that I can't handle." Olivia nods as she teasingly says, "Well, you let me know if he gets out of line." Miranda replies, "I will be sure to do that. Was there anything else you needed?"

Olivia suddenly recalls the woman she saw. So, she asks, "Actually, I did want to ask you. There was a woman that I almost bumped into, when I was arriving a moment ago, and I thought I recognized her but I'm not sure. I was wondering if she came from this office; I think her name was Jen/Jenna." Miranda responds, "No. Nobody by that name was here today for Judge Grant. He's been in session for the last hour and a half, and I've been at my desk since lunch."

Olivia nods as she says, "Oh, okay. It probably wasn't her. Thanks anyway Miranda." Miranda nods as she exits and says, "You're welcome." When she's alone. She feels like a crazy person. She shakes her head as she says to herself. Get a grip Olivia.

She takes a breath as she sits back, and sips on her tea trying to ease her mind. Why she's stressing about this; she's not sure. Despite knowing she saw the face of the woman who sent Fitz the picture. She now can't remember her face in comparison with the woman she just saw in the hallway. Finding herself in thought, but not getting anywhere, and not wanting her mind to wander down this rabbit hole any deeper. She grabs her IPAD and starts playing candy crush.

As she focuses on the game, she's so engrossed. She doesn't realize she has a visitor. Fitz is standing in the doorway, watching Olivia on the couch with her feet up on the arm, and his jacket across her legs. She shakes from her game playing when she hears him say, "Hello stranger." She looks over and sees him looking at her, and she smiles as she stands up to greet him.

Closing the door behind him, he walks into her arms, and they share a kiss. When the kiss breaks, they're embrace holds, and she sees the tiredness in his eyes. He sees the same in hers, and in unison they say, "You look tired." Their coincidental utterance makes them both grin, and they share another kiss before breaking the embrace, allowing him to remove his robe.

As he walks over to hang his robe up; he says, "I see you're ready to go." She replies, "Very much so. And I'm hoping you are too." He smiles as he says, "Absolutely. I'm beat." She nods as she says, "Same here babe. It's been a rough one for both of us it appears. As he slips on his jacket, she left on the couch. He says, "Yes. So, let's go home and relax. Then we can decipher whose day was most challenging." She grins as she says, "Deal." After slipping on her shoes, and grabbing her briefcase. He grabs his briefcase as well, and they head out the door.

 ** _A Week Later_**

It's 8:30 am and Olivia's Uber is pulling into Abby's driveway, having just returned from Fitz's house for some early morning calisthenics. She grins as she recalls how her sinful early morning started. After the rehearsal dinner last night; the guys went to the bachelor party for Harrison, and the ladies went to the bachelorette party for Abby. After lots of drinking, dancing, and partying the night away.

The men went to Fitz's house and the ladies went to Abby and Harrison's house, for the traditional separation of the bride and groom the day before the wedding. The partying lasted late into the night, and somewhat into the early morning; causing everyone to crash when they got to their final destinations.

Nonetheless, Olivia awoke around 5:00am, and couldn't go back to sleep. She happened to look over and saw her phone flashing, and buzzing. When she checked it; there were several messages from Fitz. In reading them, one by one. It was clear he was drunk. But what was clearer; was that he was ready to play, in the kinkiest manner possible.

Because she was sharing a room with Abby, and didn't want to wake her. She got up to go to the bathroom to talk to him, because he was urging to hear her voice. When she called him; she could tell he'd been drinking. But, he didn't sound drunk. Regardless, his constant swearing was a dead giveaway for him being intoxicated. Along with his dirty talk.

After talking for a few minutes; the conversation quickly ended up centering on phone sex, which she gladly accommodated him. Initially satisfaction was achieved for both of them, but that didn't last long. It actually made the yearning increase.

Not being able to quell her desires, or say no to him. She slipped on some clothes and took an Uber to his house, where she spent the last three hours quenching his and her sexual desires. The encounter has to be their raunchiest moment yet, and she's damn proud of it. One because it's hands down the best drunken sex they've ever had, and two because he passed out afterwards. Something he's never done before. So, she's wearing this as a badge of pride, for sure. But now she needs to get back into Abby and Harrison's without her absence being noticed.

As she walks to the back, entering through the kitchen. She sees a pot of tea on the stove. Right away she knows Abby's mother Brenda is awake. She tries to hurriedly, but quietly walk down the hallway to Abby's room. But she stumbles and almost knocks over a picture hanging on the wall.

Suddenly the first guestroom door opens, and Brenda says, "Morning Liv. You're up early." Olivia responds, "Morning Brenda. Yeah. I've been up for a while. I went for a walk." Brenda surveys her attire, and smiles at her as she asks, "Did you walk too far and need Uber to bring you back?"


	163. Chapter 163

Olivia is stunned; she has no reply. Breaking the moment of awkwardness, her cell phone begins ringing. Brenda chuckles at her as she says, "Go ahead an answer that sweetie. And tell Fitz I said hello." Brenda walks into the kitchen smiling, and Olivia is mortified as she answers the ringing phone. When she answers, she hears, "Morning beautiful."

Despite the uncomfortable situation she's in right now. The deeper bass in his baritone voice, when he wakes up in the morning is pure sex. After hearing him speak, she almost drops the phone. Feeling a twinge between her thighs, she smiles as she says, "Uhmm, Morning handsome." He hears something different in her voice; so he asks, "Is everything okay babe?" She responds, "Yeah, its fine. I just got busted by Brenda, as I was coming back into the house."

He smiles as he says, "Well at least it was worth it to sneak out, right?" She beams as she says, "Definitely." Matching her grin, despite not being able to see it. He says, "I miss you." As she walks into Abby's bedroom, seeing she's still asleep. She makes a bee line for the bathroom, hoping not to disturb her too soon. She replies, I miss you too baby." He hears the sound of water in the background, and asks, "What time is it?" She smiles as she says, "It's almost 9:00 babe. You'd better start getting up."

As he sits up in bed; he asks, "What are you doing?" She responds, "I am getting ready to jump in the shower." He groans as he says, "Damn, I'm impressed. I'm still in bed." She jokingly says, "And you better be alone." He quickly replies, "I wish I wasn't. Why don't you swing back through?" Again his voice causes her to pause, and she says, "No. You're not tricking me again."

He laughs as he makes his way into the bathroom, to start getting ready as he says, "Is that what you're telling yourself happened dirty girl." She grins as she says, "HMM I don't recall you complaining, kind sir." He smiles as he says, "Nothing to complain about; you always give me what I need baby, and then some." His reply makes her beam, as she says, "Ditto babe."

Knowing they have to get moving; he says, "I'll let you go babe. I need to get some coffee in me. And make sure the rest of the guys are functioning." She responds, "Okay. I'll see you later. Love you." He responds, "Love you too."

After showering, Olivia joins the rest of the ladies at the dining room table for breakfast. Ashley, Abby's sister and her mother Brenda made breakfast, and Olivia squeezed the orange juice. Breakfast was wonderful, boasting French toast, eggs, and bacon. While eating the ladies recounted the evening before, and all the antics they shared in making the night one to remember. Abby grinned incessantly, thanking everyone for making the night a blast. They all agree Quinn made the night; with her karaoke performance, which brought down the house.

Despite the fun of the morning; the best part is yet to come. So they move like a well-oiled machine, in an effort to get to the church on time. As they all pile into Ashley's truck; they head to the church. Abby turns on the radio, and the song let's talk about sex, by Salt n Pepa plays. Instantly Olivia's face turns red, and all the ladies laugh as Olivia realizes they're aware of her late night creep.

However, Olivia takes it in stride, and laughs it off. What can she say? She has no regrets, and would do it again if the chance arrived. Minutes later they pull up to the church and the onslaught of wedding preparation begins.

Four hours later, all the ladies are done with hair and make-up and dressed. The last woman to dress is Abby. As Olivia, Brenda, and Ashley wait for her to come out into the common area of the bridal suite. As they stand together, dressed in their peach and white gowns. They look at one another with great joy and high expectations.

Seconds later, the door swings open, and when Abby steps out. They all gasp. Brenda says, "Oh my goodness. Look at my baby!" Abby grins as she asks, "How do I look?" In unison, while holding their hands over their hearts; Olivia and Ashley say, "You look beautiful." Abby releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiles as she says, "I'm getting married." Tears of joy fill her eyes, and Olivia hands her a box of tissues, as Ashley holds her hand, and says, "Don't cry sissy."

Abby responds, "I can't help it." Brenda chimes in as she says, "I don't blame you honey. I know your nerves are off the charts right now. But the girls are right. You look gorgeous." Abby smiles as she dabs her eyes, and says, "Thanks mom." Brenda nods as she says, "You're welcome sweetheart."

Their moment is halted, when there's a knock on the door. Olivia says, "I'll get it. I need to make sure it's not the groom. He's a sneaky devil." Abby replies, "It better not be him." Olivia responds, "If it is I'll get Uncle Eli on him." The ladies laugh as Olivia goes to the door. When she opens it; she sees it's the wedding planner.

Olivia steps back, and says, "It's Julia." The woman walks in and says, "Hello ladies. You all look amazing. I've been sent here to let you know; we're ready to begin." Abby quickly asks, "So all the guys are ready?" Julia says, "Yes Abby. Our anxious groom is ready to roll. He asked the same thing when I visited him before coming here." Ashley replies, "Awe, he thought you were going to be a runaway bride." Abby says, "Not with the price tag of this shindig. Nobody is running anywhere." They all laugh at her responds, and understand her seriousness. But the chuckle breaks the tension relaxing everyone, including Abby.

When the ceremony starts the anticipation is tremendous. First Ashley is escorted down the aisle by Uncle Eli. Then, Olivia is escorted down the aisle by Abby's brother Aaron. Fitz sits in the audience watching her. From the moment he sees her; he's in awe. The smile on her face is amazing; she's genuinely happy in the moment and she looks beautiful. As she passes by his row, their eyes meet, and she winks at him. Which makes him chuckle.

Moments later Abby is escorted down the aisle by her father Michael, and she cries the entire way down the aisle. Harrison watches as his bride approaches him; she's never looked more beautiful, and he's never felt this in love with her than in this moment. Her father hands her over to Harrison, and he grins like a kid on Christmas as he takes her hand and they face the minister.

Olivia stands in awe, and so very proud as her best friends tie the knot. The ceremony is intimate, touching, and special. The real tear jerker happens when they read their vows they wrote to one another. The genuineness of their expressions of love is incredible. Olivia couldn't help but look at Fitz, at key parts in their vows, and she saw him looking back at her. Love was definitely in the air, as every couple present could feel it.


	164. Chapter 164

Although the wedding ceremony was absolutely perfect; the celebration of love didn't end there. The reception is the party of a lifetime, as everyone parties like rock stars. The food, drink, and music are all spectacular as everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves. The day serves as some firsts for Fitz, as he meets the rest of the Pope clan. There are cousins he hadn't met as well as a few aunts and uncles.

Olivia beams as they all sing his praises, especially the women. And her Uncle Eli takes him into the fold; introducing him to the men of the family. The sight makes her heart flutter, as she watches him blend in with everyone and having such a good time. Her excitement grows as she thinks about her officially meeting his family in the next 24 hours too.

As she ponders everything that's happened up to this point; she can't believe where they are in their journey. But at the same time, she's excited about their progress, and what comes next. The moment is filled with happiness and wonder, but also gratitude. In addition to the partying; the best parts of the reception is until they sent the bride and groom off on their honeymoon adventure.

When the reception ends; Olivia and Fitz hurriedly change, and head to the airport. As they make the trip, via Uber. They sit together in the back of the SUV cuddled up, still reeling from the romance of the wedding. He pecks her lips as he says, "Today was special." She nods as she says, "Yes it was. They looked so very happy." Fitz nods as he says, "Agreed. I'm glad it turned out well. I've never seen a guy so nervous though."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I know, right. I felt bad for H. He looked like he was going to vomit." Fitz grins as he says, "That's probably because he kept saying he was going to." Olivia smiles as she says, "Poor guy. I'm glad he pulled through." Fitz responds, "Had you not showed up to calm him down; I don't know he would've made it Liv."

She smiles as she says, "What can I say? It's a twin thing." Fitz nods as he says, "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes; I wouldn't have believed it to be true. But, clearly you were able to settle him on his big day. Did you tell Abby about it?" Olivia replies, "No. I wouldn't embarrass him that way. But in fairness. I didn't tell him about her nerves either, so, it balances."

Fitz aggress as he says, "Good point. Besides, one day either one of them could be returning the favor, huh?" She smiles as she says, "You tell me. It's your question to pose." He grins at her remark, as he says, "Are you challenging me Ms. Pope?" Olivia nods as she says, "Not at all Mr. Grant. Just reminding you. The ball's in your court." Fitz strokes her face sweetly, and pecks her lips as he says, "Dually noted."

Moments later, they arrive in the nick of time to make their flight; they rush to the gate and board the plane. Upon relaxing in their seats in first class. Olivia is thrilled they're greeted by limited passengers around them, and a glass of wine to help her relax.

After a few sips of wine, they both yawn in unison and share a smile. Other than being noticeably tired; the seats prevent them from relaxing in their normal cuddle position. But, they make due. As they both recline back, and Olivia leans over onto him. He kisses the top of her head, as he says, "It's been a long day. Let's get some rest before we land. You're going to need your energy to hang with the Grant clan. They can't wait to meet you." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "I can't wait to meet them officially either babe."  
Fitz strokes her back, as she rests comfortably. Despite the calm and quiet environment they're in. They both drift into their minds in thought about the week they've had. They're both grateful they made it through. To say it was hectic, is an understatement.

Despite all the posturing Glenda did days before; a plea deal was struck that satisfied the victim's family. Marsha Weller got life in prison for murder. But beyond her sentence, the words of the judge are what stuck with Olivia, as he laid into her for murdering her own child. A child she gave up for adoption; before marrying into the affluent Weller family.

A biracial child who grew up wanting to know who her biological parents were, and because she was too ashamed to admit that she'd had relations with a black man, and produced a child. She killed her, to hide her secret. And she thought nobody would care to look for her; which was her mistake. Her adopted family looked for her, and sought justice for her.

The case gave Olivia the chills. The idea that a mother could kill her own child, or how a person could callously take another person's life was beyond her. But to take a life, simply because of their racial make-up is simply unfathomable, for her to wrap her head around. Despite the painstaking task of handing the case; Olivia is pleased with the verdict.

In addition to the case coming to a close; the drama with Bella and Sally is still somewhat on simmer. Bella met with Cyrus and gave a full account of what happened. As a result the ethics department is currently completing a full investigation into both of their past cases; to ensure there isn't a pattern of behavior to be concerned with on either one of their sides.

Cyrus agreed to do the investigation quietly, so there's no press to contend with for Bella, or Sally. Glenda gratefully agreed to a deal as well, along with Damon. Understanding it was in all of their best interests to cooperate; if they wished to continue to practice law. However, of everyone involved Sally still appears to be bitter.

Working with her for the last few days has been tenuous at best, and the worst Olivia has ever experienced. She knew this would be a rough road; but she's ready for it to be over, which she's confident will happen soon. Since Sally has been told she's going to be leaving her position regardless of what the investigation yields. It's bitter sweet for sure for Olivia; she never wants to see anyone lose their job, but she also feels that accountability is something nobody should be able to escape.

Nonetheless, now that a realignment is afoot at the top; Olivia isn't sure if she wants the District Attorney position for certain. The politics of the job are what concern her the most; the day to day feels like it would be something she could do, without much worry. She's just not sure if she can do much good as a DA. Perhaps, staying an ADA is best.

That conversation, among others have dominated Olivia and Fitz's talks this week. He's encouraging her to take the job, if offered. And she's just not sure. Even Abby and Harrison agree with Fitz; the job would be a good fit for her. However, they all acknowledge; it's her decision to make.


	165. Chapter 165

As Olivia feels Fitz's grip on her body tighten, her mind shifts and she breaks from her thoughts. Her eyes open and she sees him readjusting in the seat to get closer to her. She smiles knowing he's missing their normal sleep cuddling too, and his body is still attempting to negotiate the space between them. As they get situated once again; she smiles thinking about how much closer they've gotten lately. Life couldn't be better for them.

As a break of good news; one thing that has let them breathe a little easier is Edison's client being pled out, and Olivia not coming into contact with him. After a check of the logs; it also appears he doesn't have any cases that will put him in the Fulton County courthouse any time soon.

Therefore, with certain measures in place in lock up; to give her the heads up if that should change. Everyone agreed; she could stop her detail for now.

Although, Olivia believes Fitz's agreement to end the detail was more so him not being fond of Travis. She grins at the blatant jealousy he displayed toward the young man; especially when he heard him call her Olivia, citing it was unprofessional. However, if nothing else.

Travis being around certainly beefed up the level of passion in their sex life; not that it was lacking. But, there's something to be said for a man who wishes to stake his claim on his woman. It's primitive yes; kind of like a dog marking his or her territory. But, people are rather animalistic anyway by nature; when it comes to relationships and people they love. Ergo, Olivia found Fitz's jealousy hot, and she has no regrets receiving the benefits of his aggression in a sexual form.

In the midst of her mental recap. Her thoughts are interrupted, as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Luckily it's in her outside pocket; so she can look at it without disturbing Fitz, who's completely knocked out at this point. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone and sees a message from Huck. It says, "The file's been sent."

Suddenly, the mood of calm she was feeling a moment ago shifts. She begins to feel a wave of guilt wash over her, as she remembers her decision not to mention the background check she ran on Jenna. She rationalized the decision by saying; it was for safety and she didn't want to worry him. But, in reality. She's now afraid of what may happen if he finds out. They promised no secrets. Will he be okay with her reasoning behind the action? That is the question she's pondering in the moment.

 ** _Thanks for reading my fanfiction tale. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I so enjoy reading your reviews and critiques, so please don't hesitate to leave them. I read each and every one and respond if need be. Thanks again for your support and kind words. I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _As the story has progressed we've been waiting for a while for Olivia to meet the Grants, and they're on their way, i promise you'll get to see that union in the next installment. Olivia and Fitz appear to be in a good space right now; despite the drama swirling around them._**

 ** _Next we find out how meeting the Grant's goes, and how that impacts their relationship. We also find out how Fitz reacts to the background check Olivia had run on Jenna. Do you think she should've done that? Or is it that she just should've talked to Fitz about it first, like she said she would? Will Fitz care that she did it? Or will her not telling him about it be the issue._**

 ** _How about Sally? What's her deal? Olivia will soon find out what her Karma is a bitch reply meant. Will she be ready for it though?_**

 ** _Additionally, next Olivia and Fitz find out what happens when your past collides with your future, and how doing the right thing isn't always the best thing to do; depending on how you look at it. Also Olivia says she may not want to be the DA because of the political aspect of the job. Do you agree or disagree? Let me know what you're thinking. Meanwhile, all this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	166. Chapter 166

**_Hello Fan Fiction Readers, I know many of you are still reeling from the political cycle fallout. It's been a rough one; but this too shall pass. Hopefully this story will help distract you from your real life. A much needed escape I'm sure. Additionally, I want to thank you all for your wonderful inboxes and comments on the site. I enjoy reading your critiques. So please keep them coming. Good to see you loving this story as much as I do! Happy reading._**

It's almost 10:00pm and Fitz awakes to see Olivia hovering over her phone, in the seat next to him. Just as he prepares to say something to her; the stewardess' voice comes over the speaker, and advising of landing preparation details. When Olivia straightens her body in her seat; their eyes meet, and she says, "Hello sleepy head." He sees a shift in her eyes, but says, "Hello. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She nods as she flips up her tray table, and they both put on their seat belts.

Once they get situated; she takes his hand, and they share a smile at one another. Her smile is hiding her guilt; she's hopeful he doesn't see through her right now. She's doing her best to hold it together. As he strokes her hand, he sees her in thought. And he asks, "Are you okay?" She smiles at him as she responds, "Yes. I'm fine, thanks." He insistently asks, "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" Still not wanting to fess up to what she'd done. She says, "I was just thinking of how amazing this entire week has been, and how special it's ending. My brother and Abby marrying, and now, I'm meeting your family. It's a lot to take in."

Although she does feel a little guilty; she's not lying per se. Those are thoughts that are on her mind. They may not be her primary thoughts; but they're thoughts nonetheless. Her thinking pauses as she hears Fitz say, "It has been an eventful and long few weeks to be honest babe. But, I don't want you to stress about meeting my family. I'm worried enough for the both of us."

His response gives her cause to pause; he's never said he had reservations about her meeting his family before. What could've possibly changed? What is he getting at? She gives him a look of confusion, as she asks, "What does that mean? Why are you suddenly scared for me to meet them?" He realizes how that must have sounded to her, and sees the look of concern on her face.

He quickly replies, "I'm sorry. I should've been clearer; what I mean is, I'm more worried about you meeting them, then them meeting you. You're perfect; how can they possibly not like you? Hell, my mom and sister already like you, and trust me that's 90% of the battle." His reply warms her heart, and makes her smile, as she says, "Awe baby. You're so sweet. But I don't get why you're worried about me meeting them?"

Fitz responds, "Being around your family this week Liv, and coming from your brother's wedding tonight. It hit me. We're a typical dysfunctional family Liv. We're not like your family where everybody loves each other, all the time. We're more like the family that can be together for no more than a few days; before all hell breaks loose. I just don't want you to think less of me; after meeting them. I don't want to lose you."

Olivia sees the sincerity in his eyes, and the concern. She strokes his face, as she says, "Fitz, first of all my family isn't perfect by any means. We are just as funny acting at times as anyone else's. I'll check back with you on that opinion in another year. By then you'll see my point." He smiles at her remark, and she continues as she says, "Second, I love you. And, there's nothing your family or anyone else can do to change that. Or change how I see you. I'm prepared to love you despite your family if I have to. Because, I'm not walking away from you." She sees the concern dissipate in his eyes, and his love for her swells, which makes her smile brighter at him, and his smile brightens in return, as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Her reassurance gives him great comfort; her words melt away his concerns, and he focuses in on her words. Wanting to kiss her, but unable to negotiate the seatbelt to get close enough. They air kiss, and smile at one another, as he also kisses her hand, and he says, "I love you too Livy. Thank you for that. I needed to hear that." She nods as she says, "You're welcome babe. Besides, the way I see it. I'm the one who needs to be nervous. I'm lucky they still want to meet me, after my first skype meeting with your mom."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah. That was a first." She hits him playfully, as he reminds her of the candid moment, and she says, "Really Fitz." He hugs her as he says, "I'm just joking baby. It's fine." She hears him; but now she replays the moment in her head. They'd just finished making love in his at home office, and she got up to make them sandwiches; grabbing just his Ohio State shirt, to cover her body.

She had no clue that he was skyping with his mother, in the time it took her to make their food and return. So, she walked into the room before he could warn her, and it was too late. She was already in full view of the camera, and his mother saw her bare legs.

Initially, she thought she'd kind of gotten away with it. Because his mother was so sweet, and polite to her. They even had a rather brief conversation, but nothing indicated that she was aware of what was going on. Until, a few days later when she was over Fitz's house; while he was talking with his brother on the phone. He heard Olivia's voice, and made a comment asking if she was dressed.

Although Olivia didn't hear him. It took Fitz off guard, and he immediately checked his brother about the comment. Tim apologized to Fitz; stating he didn't mean any harm. After accepting his apology; however, he advised him bringing it up again isn't something he will tolerate.

Despite it being a rather innocent moment; the family talking about it. Made Olivia a bit upset, and unsure of whether she'd make the trip. It's been a week since it happened, and she's wrestled with the embarrassment of it, and how to handle it when she meets his parents. But, a few days ago. She decided to bite the bullet after talking to Abby about it.

She reassured her she was over reacting, and it was nothing to worry about. Advising it's something to laugh about in time. Which ironically she'd already started to do about it with Fitz. Plus, it's not like she's looking to break up with Fitz over this. So, she's going to meet them at some point, why not now? She had to admit Abby was right; she can't hide forever, especially over something this petty. It could've been worse. However, the question is why is she starting to freak out now? After talking to Abby, all the way up till now; she hadn't thought about it. But right now; it's all she can think about.


	167. Chapter 167

Fitz sees her in thought, and worriedly asks, "Hey. Where are you right now?" She looks at him, and she can't lie. Before she speaks, he says, "I'm sorry. Was my joke out of line?" She sees the remorse in his eyes, and she says, "No. that's not it. I guess it's getting real. I mean I'm actually meeting your mom, and I just need this to go right. Especially after the T shirt meeting. I want her to like me, and erase that meeting from her mind."

Fitz sees her concern, and takes his turn calming her down; by saying, "Livy. Don't worry about that. Everything is cool. You've skyped with my mom since then; please know that nobody is holding that against you. I promise you, it's been handled. And I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. If I thought there was an issue. I wouldn't have brought you with me." His words wrap around her like a warm embrace; she knows he cares for her, and he'd protect her from anything that threatened her. Immediately, her worries wash away, as she says, "Thank you baby." He responds, "You're welcome. I just want you to promise me something." She replies, "Sure. What is it?" He says, "If you feel uncomfortable at any point; let me know. I don't care who it is. Just come get me."

She sighs as she says, "Fitz, I don't want to cause any trouble." Fitz insistently replies, "Liv. You're not causing any trouble by letting me know what's going on. So, please help me keep my commitment to protecting you. Promise me you'll let me know if something happens that makes you uncomfortable, or bothers you." She knows he means well, but she wants to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. So she says, "Okay. I will tell you if I am uncomfortable or upset. But, you have to promise me you won't over react. Because that will just make matters worse. I don't want my first official meeting with your family to be marred by you beating your brother or somebody else to a pulp."

Unable to help himself from making a joke; he says, "Good to know you pick me to win." She doesn't want to laugh at him, but she can't help it looking at the silly, boastful look on his face. She smiles and says, "Fitz, come on I'm trying to be serious here. He caringly Replies, "Sorry. I couldn't resist making you smile. But, I understand what you're saying, and you have my word it won't come to that. I just need you to trust me to deal with anything that happens." She feels that's reasonable, so she says, "Okay." He smiles at her as he says, "I love you." She responds, "I love you too. I know this is somewhat of a stressor for both of us. So, whatever you need. I'm here for you too. Okay."

Fitz grins as he says, "Remember you said that later." She smiles at him in return, and they feel the plane descending. They both sit back in their seats; still holding hands, as they endure the landing. Fitz holds her hand tight; knowing she hates plane landings and take offs. But, he then remembers how calm she was during the take off, and he doesn't feel much tension in her hand now either.

This gives him peace of mind, because he knows that means she either found a coping mechanism for her anxiety. Or she's using her medication. Either way, she's doing what's necessary to take care of herself, and he appreciates and encourages her to do so.

In thought about her; he kisses her hand gently, and she looks at him, and smiles, as she asks, "What's that for?" He replies, "I'm just so happy you're here with me, and I know it's not easy for you. But, you're doing it anyway, and I am just so thankful babe. Whatever you had to do to get yourself to come here with me. I thank you for doing it."

Her heart pitter patters, and her eyes swell with tears. With the plane safely landed; Olivia removes her seatbelt, and leans over to hug and kiss him. He does the same, as he hugs her in return, and they enjoy the moment. His support both spoken and unspoken means everything to her, and she appreciates him in spades. Specifically when it comes to her anxiety; he's her biggest support. He's very mindful, and never makes her feel less than.

When they were packing for the trip; he saw her medication. It was then that she decided to tell him in more detail, about her panic attacks. And how she's battled through them over the years, since her parents' death. He'd been curious of how she knew so much about relaxation exercises, when he found out the details of how she helped Karan. But, he didn't pry, hoping she'd eventually talk about it. In talking to him about her condition; she was initially afraid he'd see her differently; but he doesn't. If anything his love for her is even deeper.

As she thinks about the moment, she hugs him tighter, and he caresses her back. She's never let anyone into this area of her world, and she never thought she would. But, his love for her has freed her from her demons in a way that she never knew was possible. Unbeknownst to her; he'd talked to Drew about it too. Hoping to get a better handle on what anxiety is. And that conversation, along with research on line helped him gain a better understanding of what she was going through.

He now understands that sometimes her alternative methods are helpful. But, sometimes medication is necessary, and some can be taken as needed. With their impending flight; it wasn't until now he realized that she may have needed to take something before flying. He feels guilty for not thinking about it, until now.

When their embrace ends; she says, "You're amazing." He responds, "Not as amazing as you are Liv. I'm sorry I didn't think about your anxiety until now. How are you doing?" She smiles as she says, "its okay. I told you I'm fine honey, really."

He asks, "Why is it fine? I feel like I'm being inconsiderate." She touches his face as she reassuringly says, "No. You're not being inconsiderate. This week as been crazy for both of us. You've had a lot on your mind, and so have I. Heck, I almost forgot about taking my meds. But, Abby reminded me to take a pill before we headed to the airport."

He feels a little better after her explanation; but she still sees the concern in his eyes. So she says, "I actually see you not thinking about my anxiety is rather sweet." His expression changes to one of confusion as he says, "Okay now you're reaching." She smiles as she says, "I know it sounds weird, but hear me out."

He nods and she says, "By not bringing up my anxiety, or worrying about it. I feel like you're trusting me to handle it. Which means the world to me; because I'm not a child or an invalid. It's up to me to take care of my anxiety symptoms when I feel them developing. But baby, it's incredibly sweet that you care so much. I appreciate your concern, and I know that if I need you. You're here to help me."


	168. Chapter 168

Her reply makes sense to him, he knows how much she reveres her independence. He strokes her face, as he says, "Always. I will always be concerned about you, and be here for you." She nods as she flirtatiously says, "I know; you're kind of obsessed with me."

He smiles as he says, "Guilty." She pecks his lips, and asks, "But seriously, are you okay?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. As I said, I took a pill a few hours ago. Apparently it's working fine. Because I'm not attached to the ceiling, nobody has called the emergency squad due to me screaming bloody murder, and my chest doesn't feel like an elephant is sitting on it." He smiles at the cavalier manner she explains her reaction when she's having a severe panic attack, and says, "Good point." She smiles too, appreciating that he understands her intention behind her response.

He loves that she's smiling through this; it tells him she's really handling it well. He kisses her nose sweetly, and they are interrupted by the announcement to deplane. She smiles at him, as she says, "Let's go meet the Grants." He laughs at her excitement, and they grab their overhead bags.

An hour later they've claimed their baggage, and as they walk toward the exit. They see a familiar face holding a sign, which says, "Tom Tom and Peaches." As soon as Olivia and Fitz see the sign they laugh, and greet Karan with open arms, hugs, and laughs. As Olivia says, "Cute sign." Karan laughs as she says, "Thanks, I thought so."

As their exciting embraces end; they walk to Karan's car out front. While Fitz loads the luggage into the car, Karan and Olivia get in. With Olivia sitting up front with Karan; Fitz gets into the back. As Fitz gets into the car; Olivia says, "Thanks for picking us up Karan. We appreciate it." Karan responds, "It's no problem. I needed to get out of the house."

Fitz feels a drop in his stomach, he quickly asks, "Why? What happened now?" As Karan pulls off; she says, "Uncle Frankie and Aunt Linda came over for dinner, and you know the rest." Fitz sighs heavily as he says, "Oh God." Olivia says, "Uncle Frankie is your dad's brother, right?" Karan responds, "Yeah. Their relationship I guess is typical of brothers for the most part. But after a few beers, he and our dad's conversations don't stay civil for long." Fitz interjects, as he says, "Especially since he loves to aggravate dad just because he can."

Karan smirks as she says, "Doesn't that sound familiar?" Fitz laughs as he replies, "Very. Typical older brother younger brother craziness." Karan nods as she responds, "Yeah, and clearly Frankie and Tim take that older brother thing to heart. Anyway, I guess it makes sense; since he's named after him." This peaks Olivia's curiosity. It's something she's always wanted to ask about. But she never has. So she asks, "Why isn't Tim named after your dad? He's the oldest."

Fitz takes a breath, and Olivia feels a slight shift in the moment; as Fitz replies, "My uncle Frankie had a son who was born around the time my mom was pregnant. But, he died of sudden infant death syndrome. So, to honor my uncle; my dad named Tim after him. Franklin Timothy Grant." Olivia gasps as she says, "Oh my God. That's incredibly sad, and sweet at the same time." Karan nods as she replies, "It makes me sad every time I hear the story." Fitz responds, "Yeah. It's a rough one. But it worked out. My dad felt like he was in a position to help my uncle out; so he did. I'd do the same for my brother. It was a stand-up move."

Karan smiles as he replies, "Because he's a standup guy!" Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "For sure. He really is." Hearing this story makes her want to meet their father even more. But it's not hard to see where Fitz gets his loving heart. She thought maybe it was from his mom; but maybe his dad. She looks forward to testing the theory out.

Changing the topic back to something more pleasant. Curiously Olivia asks, "So Karan, what was the conversation that made you leave the house?" Karan responds, "Oh. They were talking about the two no no's of course. Politics and religion." Olivia says, "Oh my." Both Fitz and Karan in unison say, "Exactly!" Olivia asks, "How bad did it get?" Karan responds, "Bad enough for me to attempt to redirect the conversation at least three times, before I gave up, and went to the mall with their daughters Felicia and Farah. Who I'm so glad showed up when they did."

Fitz shakes his head as he asks, "What time did all of this happen?" Karan says, "Around 8pm. I just called and checked on mom; she said they left about an hour ago. And dad's okay." Olivia says, "Wow. If they disagree so deeply on those topics. Why again are they brought up?"

Fitz replies, "Because my uncle always likes to play devil's advocate on everything. He's not even a Republican; but he will take their side during a discussion just to piss off my dad." Olivia now gets his point; but says, "That sounds counterproductive."

Karan replies, "It's more like stupid and annoying. But, it's all they know. Welcome to our crazy Liv. I hope we don't scare you off." Olivia looks back at Fitz as she says, "I've already been warned. But, I think I can handle it." Karan smiles as she says, "Good. Because you're the only woman he's brought home in hears, we like." Fitz responds, "Karan, really?"

Karan laughs as she says, "Hey, I am just being honest. Your taste in women has sucked big brother. And you can thank me for this hook-up. And you're very welcome." They all laugh at her comment, and as they exit the freeway; Karan asks, "Have you talked to Drew?" Fitz responds, "We texted earlier; he told me they got in earlier today, and went to Hot Sauce Williams for dinner."

Karan smiles as she replies, "I'm sure Charlotte wasn't happy about that." Fitz responds, "Agreed. It's definitely not her kind of food. Or anybody who actually cares about caloric intake, high blood pressure, etc." Karan says, "Absolutely not. The sauce alone could give you high blood pressure." Olivia quizzically asks, "Okay what is Hot Sauce Williams again?"

Fitz replies, "Babe, it's that hometown place I was telling you about. Remember when Drew and I were telling you about polish boys, and polish girls?" Olivia nods as she says, "Oh yeah. Right. Two names that don't make any sense." Karan replies, "When it tastes this good Liv; trust me it doesn't matter what you call it."

Fitz says, "I agree sis. Liv, I'll have to take you there before we leave." Karan responds, "Correction; you'll have to take us there." They all laugh as Fitz says, "Okay. I stand corrected." Their laughter settles as they pass a sign that says, "Pepper Pike."


	169. Chapter 169

As they continue their ride, Fitz asks, "So where's your Mr. Wonderful tonight?" Karan smiles as she says, "Stop it Fitz. His name is Anthony, and he's working tonight. He's been on a heavy rotation this week. So, we only get to talk late at night for a few minutes in between his rounds at the hospital."

Olivia says, "Awe. That's too bad. I hope we get to meet him before we leave." Karan responds, "Me too. I want him to meet at least two of the sane people in this crazy ass family." They all share a chuckle, as Fitz says, "Well, Tim said he seem rather quiet, and the quiet ones are always suspect." Karan groans as she replies, "I can't stand him. He's only saying that because they met in passing. We were on our way out when Tim dropped by the house. Personally, I don't trust him to be alone with Anthony. There's no doubt he'd do something crazy or say something even crazier in my absence."

Fitz nods and smiles and Karan sees him through the rearview mirror, and says, "Come on Tom Tom; it's not funny. You know he can be overzealous, and that's completely unfair. Back me up on this Liv."

Olivia feels bad for Karan, she feels her pain. But says, "Despite me agreeing with you that it's unfair for your brothers to give your suitors a hard time. I'm victim of the same approach by my brother and uncle. Fitz didn't exactly have a welcome wagon opened to him at first either." Fitz politely says, "Tell her babe. It's a rite of passage Karebear. Just face it."

Karan had no idea that Olivia's response wouldn't fall completely in line with her view. She sighs as she says, "I take it back. Maybe you two aren't sane either." Olivia and Fitz laugh at her, and she grins too.

But Fitz says, "Seriously Kar, if he's legit he won't have any issues to worry about. Let me and Tim have a crack at him together. That way I can keep Tim from holding him off of a roof by his ankles or something."

Olivia laughs as she says, "Fitz not holding him off of a roof. He's not Red, and this isn't The Five Heartbeats." Fitz laughs, knowing she'd get the reference, and he says, "What are my office hours?" Olivia still laughing says, "9 to 5." Karan shakes her head as she jokingly says, "Yep. It's official. You two are both just as nutty as they all are. I take back all the compliments."

As their laughter settles, Fitz says, "Seriously, I promise I'll be on my best behavior Karebear. I won't let Tim hurt him physically, and I'll head off any unnecessary verbal assault. Is that fair?" Olivia replies, "That's pretty good Karan. I think you should take him up on that offer. It could be worse. Your uncle Frankie and your dad could be the ones talking to him alone instead." Karan quickly says, "Oh God no." Fitz laughs as he says, "You know we're right here Kar. Do we have a deal?"

Karan hears their logic, and she doesn't want to admit it. But they're making sense. Olivia chimes in again as she says, "It's really all about your protection Karan. They really do mean well; besides it's not like you can prevent it from happening. At lease you know its coming; so you can prepare Anthony for it."

Hearing them out; her emotions start to settle and she says, "Okay. You're both right. I get it. I guess it's best if you're there too Tom Tom. Because Tim talking to him unsupervised isn't an option." Fitz laughs as he says, "I understand sis. No worries. I've got your back." Karan smiles as she says, "I know you do brother. And I appreciate it." Olivia teases as she says, "Awe, brother and sister love." They all chuckle at her comment, and smile.

As they turn onto the street where the family home is located. Olivia takes in the size of the homes on the street, and they're very impressive. The houses are quite expansive. As they drive along; Karan begins to fill them in on the plan change for tomorrow. Fitz is happy to hear his mother and father were able to come to a compromise on the birthday plans.

Due to the compromise, in large part because of the Cavs playing in game 7 of the NBA championship, that evening. They will be having a family brunch tomorrow at the Bomber club. Where all the family will gather together for a day time birthday celebration. And, family are still permitted to come over and watch the game at the house, and hang out. It was the best way for his mother and father to both get what they wanted, and everyone is happy that it worked out.

As they finally arrive, Karan pulls into the driveway, and Olivia marvels at the house. It's a gorgeous, two story slate and brick French country designed home, with a three car garage, and a turnabout drive way. It sits well placed on a 2 acre wooded lot, at the end of the street; which gives more of a feeling of an estate, rather than a house.

As the car comes to a stop; they see Fitz's mother standing in the picture window waving. Karan jokes as she says, "It's like she has lojack on you or something. Look at her waiting for her Tom Tom."

They all laugh as Fitz blushes, and Olivia notices his slight embarrassment of his mother's excitement, of seeing him through the window. A reaction she finds absolutely adorable and sweet.

She remembers hearing from her mother; a great relationship between a son and his mother, speaks volumes about the character of that man. And in this case, that belief has been proven to be true.

As they exit the car; Fitz goes to grab the bags out the trunk, and as they make their way to the door. Olivia says, "You go first Tom Tom." He looks at her, and says, "Awe come on babe."

She sees the pleading in his eyes, regarding her teasing of his nickname and it makes both her and Karan giggle. Fitz just shakes his head, and acts like his feelings are hurt with her teasing. Which makes them laugh even more.

However, their moment ends as the front door swings open, and Martha is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes set on Fitz, since he's standing in front. They hear a shriek as he steps inside with both of their rollaway luggage in tow.

Once he puts both of them down she screams, "Gerry! They're here. Tom Tom and Liv are here!" Fitz and his mother hug, and Olivia smiles watching her fawn all over him, and he takes in her affections with a smile; as he hugs her. Clearly, he dwarfs her in size.

Olivia didn't realize how short his mother was; she looked taller in the photo's she'd seen of her. But, she was probably about 5ft 5; which is not exactly tiny by comparison to Olivia. But, Olivia sees she has at least 2 inches on her. It's good to finally not be the shortest one in the room, she thinks to herself.


	170. Chapter 170

As their embrace ends, Olivia hears a gruff sounding voice coming from around the corner saying, "It's about time they showed up." When he comes into view; Olivia sees Fitz's face, and it almost floors her. This very tall, nicely built, handsome older gentleman with streaks of grey in his blondish brown locks, and crystal blue eyes. Who appears to be not a day over 50 is standing in front of her, and right away she sees Fitz in 30 years. In her head she says, damn, good genes.

As Olivia's eyes meet Gerry's, Martha steps forward with a grin, as she says, "Hello Liv. How are you dear?" She already has her arms wrapped around Olivia tightly. Olivia grins as she takes in the genuine embrace, and says, "I am very well Mrs. Grant. Thank you." Karan jokingly says, "Mom, let her go before you break her back." Gerry chimes in, "Agreed Martha, either that or you're going to scare the girl."

They all laugh as Martha releases Olivia from her grasp, and says, "I'm sorry dear. I get rather excited sometimes." Karan smartly responds, "That's an understatement." Martha looks at Karan, giving her a look that is unmistakable. It's that mama look, and Olivia sees it, knowing it too well. But what's even more notable is Karan's sudden shift in tone and demeanor, realizing she may have crossed the line with her last remark. Trying to fix matters, she suddenly says, "I love you mommy." Martha shakes her head at her daughter, and Olivia's not sure what else could be said next.

So, Olivia quickly bails Karan out as she replies, "its fine Mrs. Grant. I don't mind hugs at all. I'm from a family of huggers." Just like that, Martha's demeanor changes completely as she addresses Olivia, as she smiles and says, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. And, I believe I told you to call me Martha. I think we're past the formalities at this point my dear. It's so good to officially meet you. My goodness, you're much more attractive in person." Karan quickly replies in disbelief of her mother's comment, as she says, "Really mom?" Martha obliviously replies, "What. What did I say that was wrong?"

Suddenly Olivia feels a little discomfort building. But, instead of freaking out; she simply nods as she says, "Right. You did say that. Won't happen again Martha. Thank you." She was trying to zip by the comment, thinking along the same lines as Karan; that her remark was a bit unclear to understand. But then she realizes it's too late; the horse is out of the barn now.

Fitz is watching this debacle unfold, but not looking directly at Olivia. He's saying in his head, we've been here for ten minutes and I'm already wishing we didn't show up. His thoughts break as Gerry steps forward, standing between Martha and Fitz. He looks at Olivia and says, "Martha you're embarrassing the poor woman. Where's your manners?" Karan now wishes she'd remained quiet, as she whispers, "Oh boy. Here we go."

Olivia thinks to herself, my God this isn't happening. Seconds later, like a rocket; the bantering between Gerry and Martha takes off, as Martha says, "I'm not embarrassing her. What are you talking about? How could I embarrass her with that statement? She and I have talked at length several times before now. This is our official meeting, not our first."

At this point its obvious Martha is unclear about what statement that's causing any unrest. Olivia feels the shift in the room, and feels like her fears are coming true. This is what she was afraid of, and she wants the bickering to end; she nervously says, "Its fine. Really?" Martha then says, "See, she's not embarrassed. You're embarrassing her by saying anything."

Karan is frustrated at this point, and says, "What is wrong with you two? You both are embarrassing all of us at this point. Just stop. Please." Agreeing with his sister whole heartedly; Fitz instantly jumps in, now hearing Olivia's distress, and seeing it in her eyes, as he moves around his father, and toward her, as he loudly and sternly interjects, "Mom, dad. Stop. Just stop Please!"

Now Fitz is standing next to Olivia, and he has his arm around her. They now see the expressions on both Olivia and Fitz's faces. Which immediately causes Martha to step toward Olivia, with her hand over her heart as she says, "Oh my. Oh my goodness. I am so sorry Olivia. Please forgive me. I didn't mean anything negative by my comment. Please don't be upset."

Her response is sincere, and Olivia appreciates it. With Fitz's arm around her keeping her nerves under control, rubbing her back; she says, "Its okay. Thank you for your apology." Martha says, I just meant…." Fitz stops her as he says, "Mom, its fine. Let's just let it go. Okay?" Martha nods as she says, "Okay."

Olivia suddenly notices that Gerry is now holding Martha, the same way Fitz is holding her. It causes her to smile, and she reaches out to Martha, as she says, it really is okay Martha." Martha sees the acceptance in her eyes. And it helps her nerves settle too.

Again trying to make amends, Martha says, "I know it's late, and you're both probably tired. But, can I get you anything? Maybe a cup of tea to relax you before bed?" Gerry interjects as he says, "Martha, just let them get to bed. As you said it's late."

Olivia didn't want any tea; but she could see that his mother was trying to be hospitable, and she clearly felt terrible about her previous comment. So, as she heard Martha say, "Gerry please. Can you let her speak for herself?"

To ward off anymore bickering; she quickly says, "Yes. I would like some tea. If it's not any trouble." Martha smiles as she replies, "It's no trouble at all. I have Earl Grey, or honey and Lavender." Olivia says, "Wow, those are my favorites." Martha beams, "I know. Tom Tom told me."

Olivia looks up at Fitz, as he's still by her side stroking her back. He's looking down into her eyes, and she says, "That's sweet of you babe." He nods as he says, "Anything for you." Fitz leans down and pecks her lips, and the Grants see the love and nurturing between them. Martha whispers to Gerry, "Look at them Ger." He kisses her forehead as he says, "I see them honey."

There shared sweet moment breaks as Karan says, "Now that we've settled that. I need a drink. Anybody coming?" They all laugh, and as she walks off. Martha smiles as she excitedly says, "Gerry, you help Fitz take the bags up to their room, and Olivia you can come with me to the kitchen."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Okay." Fitz ushers her off to go with his mom, and him and his father take their bags upstairs. But as she walks away from him; she looks back and he smiles at her, with her smiling in return. Gerry catches them and says, "Cool it love birds." Both of them laugh and carry on as planned.


	171. Chapter 171

As Olivia follows Martha and Karan to the kitchen; she notices the open floor plan, high ceilings, and uncompromising attention to detail in the architecture, and decorating. After passing through the formal living room, and the formal dining room. It's obvious the house offers all the entertaining amenities for both large and intimate gatherings.

So she now understands why having a get together during the game could be held here for all the family. She also notices the familiarity to the color pallet of the home, and the artwork to Fitz's house. Something he never mentioned to her. But, you can definitely see the similarities.

As if the beautiful design of the home, and furnishings weren't enough. When they get to the kitchen, Olivia almost passes out. It's a huge gourmet kitchen that features Mullet custom cabinetry, Cambria quartz countertops, a huge cooktop Island in the middle of the floor, and an oven built into it. Along with a double oven on the wall, and a double capacity hidden fridge.

The kitchen also boasts cathedral ceilings and the same hickory floors as the entry way. Along with booth style seating that's absolutely adorable. However, the most noticeable feature that catches her eye is the color scheme of the kitchen. The pristine white walls and slate grey cabinetry with glass fronts and stainless steel knobs are quite striking. Olivia is floored by the design of the kitchen, and it shows in her eyes.

As she walks over to the table, where Karan is sitting with a glass of wine; Martha puts on the water for the tea, and as she stands by the stove. Olivia has a seat at the table with Karan, as she says, "Martha, I must say your home is absolutely gorgeous. Especially this kitchen."

Martha beams with pride as she says, "Thank you dear. We just had a major renovation done not long ago. Drew's wife Charlotte helped us out with updating everything, and I am very pleased with the end result." Olivia nods as she says, "Well I can see why you'd be happy. Char did an outstanding job." Martha responds, "I forgot you two are buddies. Isn't she great?"

Olivia nods, "Yeah. She's great. Her and Drew both are wonderful people. And their kids are so well mannered and gorgeous." Martha nods in agreement, as she says, "No argument there. Char keeps those kids in line. Love seeing good parenting." Olivia smiles in agreement; she understands her point.

Curious about the design plan for the kitchen; Olivia asks, "So who came up with the design layout for the kitchen?" Karan smiles as she replies, "That would be me. The old layout was dated, and not functional. We never had enough counter space. Heck before the renovation there hadn't been much of a change probably since I was born."

Martha laughs as she says, "Karan you're exaggerating." Karan smiles as she says, "Mom, getting new carpet, changing the paint colors, and bathroom fixtures doesn't count as a renovation." Martha walks over to the table and has a seat as she says, "Fair enough. Olivia, there is much more to see. Perhaps tomorrow Tom Tom can take you on a tour."

Olivia smiles as she responds, "That's a great idea. I will be sure to ask him. I'm sure there are a lot of memories here for you all." Karan replies, "For sure. Tons of memories; especially with playing out back in the woods as kids." Martha giggles as she says, "Oh my yes. Remember when Tim and Tom Tom thought they lost you in the back yard?"

Karan laughs as she says, "Yeah. It was during a game of hide and seek between myself, Farrah, Felicia, and my best friend Kaylah. They managed to find the other girls, but not me. While everyone was hiding, I had to use the bathroom. So I came inside, and ended up watching television forgetting all about them being outside."

Olivia smiles as she asks, "Oh my goodness. How old were you?" Martha still giggling says, "She was about 8. Those boys were a wreck. Tim was freaking out, and Tom Tom was crying, which made the girls cry. It was a mess. It took me about 10 minutes to get the story out of them." Martha and Karan laugh together, and Olivia joins in with them.

As the ladies carry on; suddenly Olivia hears a familiar baritone voice ring out, "I'm glad somebody can find humor in that story." The ladies look over and see both Gerry and Fitz standing in the door. Gerry then says, "Come on son. That was forever ago. Besides, I think you and your brother learned a valuable lesson that day." Fitz smirks as he replies, "Yeah, don't get stuck watching your little sister play hide and seek." They all share a laugh, as Martha gets the kettle and fixes tea for herself and Olivia, and Fitz and Gerry sip on an imported beer.

As they all sit at the table making small talk. Martha asks, "Are either of you hungry?" Both Olivia and Fitz respond, "No thanks." The coincidental reply makes them all smile, as Fitz follows with, "We're fine mom. We ate well at Liv's brother's wedding reception."

Karan replies, "Yeah. That's right they tied the knot. I bet the ceremony was beautiful." Olivia smiles as she says, "It really was very nice, and Abby looked phenomenal. I have pictures if you'd like to see them."

Karan smiles as she says, "Yes. Please." Olivia takes out her phone and passes it to Karan. As Karan looks through the pictures, sharing the view with her mother. Martha says, "Wow. She really did make a beautiful bride. And your brother is very handsome indeed Olivia. He's a defense attorney, right?"

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thank you. Yes. He's a defense attorney, and Abby's a judge." Martha responds, "Oh how nice. So you all work together at the courthouse." She replies, "Yes mam. It's great. I get to see my best friend and my brother almost every day." Gerry says, "I hear you and your brother are pretty close." Olivia nods as she sips her tea, and says, "Yes sir. We are. Which makes it so good to have him nearby. The majority of our extended family lives in Macon."

Karan responds, "That's like almost two hours away isn't it?" Fitz sweetly replies, "More like an hour and a half. But it's worth it. Her family are great, and man can her aunt cook." Karan grins as she says, "Ahh so you've worked your magic on her family too huh big bro." They all share a laugh as Fitz grins as he looks at Liv and says, "I did okay." As Olivia sips more of her tea; she says, "He's being modest. He did very well. My family loves him."

Martha responds, "Of course they do." Gerry says, "Well, I'm glad you had a good visit. Family is important, and it's always the best when everyone gets along. Because you need that support in life through the good and the bad." They all agree with his comment, and Martha gets both her and Liv another cup of tea, as Karan finishes off her glass of wine, and the ladies go back to talking about the wedding, the decorations, and the planned honeymoon.


	172. Chapter 172

While the ladies chat, Fitz and Gerry talk about the upcoming game tomorrow night, and although Olivia is conversing with Karan and Martha; she can hear the excitement in both Fitz and Gerry's voices.

She steals glances at them; seeing them side by side is quite interesting. He looks so much like his dad in every way. His mannerisms, his laugh, his smile. He's his father's son through and through. And as she looks at Karan; she realizes she's a carbon copy of Martha. In her head she wonders what their brother Tim looks like to round out the Grant clan.

After finishing off their second cups of tea; they all agree its past time for bed. Checking the time; it's now just before 1: am. With a full day tomorrow; they need their rest for certain. Saying goodnight; they all prepare to head to their rooms.

Karan being the first to bolt because her cell phone rung; meaning her new beau is available to chat. Olivia and Martha both see the glee in her eyes as she dashes off to her room upstairs, saying "Good night everybody." While Fitz and her father wonder what's the hurry.

Gerry judgmentally says, "I will never understand young people and their damn late night calls." Martha replies, "Oh Gerry. Leave her be. She's happy." Fitz curiously asks, "So that call was from the new guy Anthony huh?" Gerry nods as he responds "Yes. You'll probably be able to meet him tomorrow; either at the brunch or the party. It depends on his schedule."

Fitz responds, "Yeah she mentioned that earlier. I'll be looking forward to it. Maybe Tim and I can have a chat with him." The tone in his comment makes Olivia take notice immediately. But before she can reply. Martha quickly says, "Now wait a minute Fitzgerald. I will not have you and your brother trying to intimidate Anthony. He'll be meeting a lot of the family all at once, and I simply won't have you two or anybody else ganging up on him. Do you hear me?"

Her tone is unmistakably motherly, and direct. Gerry, who normally buts in; is even mute. Olivia respects her response, and it makes her smile in her head to see how this little five foot five woman has both of these six feet plus men in check; with just her words.

Fitz clears his throat as he says, "Yes mom. I hear you. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise. I just need to check the guy out. That's all." Martha responds, "I know you have good intentions. I just don't want any nonsense. Your sister really likes this young man, and he appears to be a good guy. So, I don't want you two to scare him off. You know how your brother can be."

Gerry says, "Don't we all." Martha cuts him a look, and he says, "I'm agreeing with you dear." His appeal isn't flying, and he knows it by the look on her face. So he goes mute in response.

However, her expression has both Olivia and Fitz ready to crack up. But they manage to hold it in, as she says, "Anyway. I meant what I said Tom Tom. You make sure Tim behaves if you two talk to Anthony." Fitz replies, "Yes mom. I will." She nods as she says, "Okay. It's late. So let's get to bed, and I will see you all in the morning."

They all say good night, and hug, as they head to bed. As Olivia and Fitz walk hand in hand up the stairs to their bedroom; Olivia says, "That got intense fast." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yep. That's my mom. She kind of runs stuff around here." Olivia grins as she says, "You don't say."

As they reach the top of the stairs; Olivia is again looking around, and taking in her surroundings. Fitz notices as he says, "Damn, I should've given you a tour." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah. That would be nice. But, you can do it tomorrow."

He nods as he says, "Well, I can at least give you the basic one for upstairs." She replies, "Okay." As they walk along, he advises the first floor hosts the living spaces and the master bedroom, and there's an additional bedroom and bathroom in the finished basement too. So there's a total of five bedrooms total in the house and six bathrooms.

Whereas the second level boasts a loft type sitting area, set up like a living room including a television and a mini fridge. There's also a terrace that leads off the back of the house from the second level sitting area.

Olivia walks over to the doors, and asks, "Is it safe to go out there?" Fitz nods as he says, "Normally yes. But right now the alarm is set. But I can take you out there tomorrow." Olivia then notices the flashing red light on the alarm pad by the door.

Still wanting to see more of the view; she stands in front of the doors, and takes a look at the view through the French doors, and says, "Oh my goodness Fitz. I bet this is a great view during the day time." He smiles as he says, "Yeah. It's pretty nice in the day time. But it's cool at night too. Especially around the fourth of July; because they shoot fireworks over the lake over there." She leans over, and sees where beyond the trees, there's a body of water.

She looks back up at him, and says, "This is just incredible babe. I can't believe you grew up here. You must have had a blast." He laughs as he says, "Yeah it was pretty cool. Karan grew up here more so than Tim and I. We moved in here when I was like 10 and Tim was 15. Karan was born a year after that. Anyway, most of my formative years were spent here. Before this house we lived in Shaker Heights. It's another suburb. But it's not that far away from here. It's probably good we didn't live here when Tim and I were younger; this terrace would've been used for no good for sure."

She laughs at him, as she says, "I'm sure during your teen years it was probably used for enough adult type of no good." He licks his lips as he says, "I'm a gentleman, and I don't kiss and tell." She hits him playfully, as she says, "You're a mess. Let's go to bed."

As they turn around, he escorts her as they walk toward their bedroom. He advises that three of the bedrooms and three of the bathrooms are on this floor. While detailing the house amenities, he guides her to the end of the hallway, where their room is located, and shows her the hall bathroom, as well as where Karan's room is and the spare bedroom.

She now understands why Karan hasn't elected to move out yet. With all of the space here, it's like she has her own apartment with her parents sleeping and living quarters downstairs.

As they make their way into their bedroom; Olivia says, "Fitz, I don't know what to say. This house is so beautifully decorated and smartly designed. Char really outdid herself; which by the way you failed to mention to me."


	173. Chapter 173

He smiles as he says, "Oh yeah. She did it about a year or so ago. After my mom saw my house. She wanted Char to bring our house into the twenty first century, and she liked my color scheme so much; she used it here." They share a smile as Olivia says, "Well, she certainly did that. I bet the other parts of the house are even more amazing. I'm anxious to see it." He sees the joy in her eyes, and says, "I'll give you the grand tour before everyone arrives. Okay?" She nods as she says, "Okay."

They share a kiss and change into their night attire. She smiles as Fitz actually dons pajama bottoms, and a matching top. Since he's visiting his parents, it's apparent that he was taking a reserved route. For any late night refrigerator visits.

She also selected rather conservative bedroom attire for their visit too. Thinking she'd need to be more reserved, walking from the bathroom to the bedroom. However, she's relieved to know that they have a bathroom in their bedroom.

After their normal hygiene routine; they climb into bed yawning as they get settled. The comfort of the bed is unreal. As she snuggles up to him; she feels unbelievably comfortable in the moment. Easily the most comfortable she's been since they've been here. With her laying in his arms, she relaxes her mind and her body, as he kisses her neck and whispers, "Well, you survived the initial meeting of Martha and Gerry. How do you feel?" She sighs as she says, "I feel good. It was a little rough at first." Fitz jokingly says, "Which part? The part where my mom basically thought you were unattractive before seeing you in person. Or the part where she and my dad when straight Honeymooners arguing over it?"

Olivia laughs as she says, "Now that you mention it. Both." He's happy she's able to laugh it off. And when their laughter settles, he asks, "You're okay though right? I mean really." She turns to look at him, as she says, "Yes. I am better than okay babe. Your parents are sweet, and your mom didn't mean any harm. I felt bad for her." He smiles at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes and he says, "You're a real trooper Liv. Thank you for being so understanding."

She smiles at him as she says, "You're welcome honey. It's my pleasure." He gives her a sweet kiss, and says, I love you." As the kiss breaks, she replies, "I love you too." She pecks his lips again, and they share an embrace; before she turns back around, and he cuddles her from behind, as they fall off to sleep.

Morning arrives, and despite getting to bed late; Olivia awakes to a sleeping Fitz. Who in the night has completely stripped to his normal nudeness, while sleep. Which is fitting given today being his birthday.

As she takes in the sight before her; she smiles at him, lying on his back with his eyes closed, and his mouth partially open. Ironically, he doesn't snore; he just breathes deeply while asleep. Something that still amazes her; because she's never known a man who didn't snore, or who looks as sexy asleep as he does awake.

As she looks at him, she sees him not just as a fine piece of eye candy, which undoubtedly he is. From his luxurious curls to his firm and impressive jawline, down to his sexy abs and chest, and thick thighs; which serve up a superb surprise between them. But, his caring heart and good natured spirit. The way he loves her through her crazy, and always backs her. Essentially, how blessed she is to have him in her life, and how comfortable she is in this moment with him; is what floods her mind.

As she continually soaks in the vision; she feels her nature rising, along with her desire to feel him, and taste him. And the fact that he's pitching a tent with the sheet; confirms he's up for some morning fun. Deciding to take care of her man on his birthday; she lifts the sheet, and slides her hand down his stomach.

When she reaches his staff; she massages it meticulously, as she kisses his lips. His eyes pop open, and moans as he kisses her back. Their kiss deepens, but it's not without some intense moaning on his part; as she continues to work him below with her hand play. Right now; she's glad that his parents' room is downstairs, and Karan's bedroom is down the hall. Because, there's no doubt they'd hear him.

As he continues to moan her name, and she feels that he's close to the edge. She feels him gripping her ass, and trying to pull her on top of him. Not saying a word; she allows him to help her out of her pajama bottoms, and she sits up to remove her top.

When naked; she straddles him below his thighs, and he's pulling her forward. He's lustfully staring at her breasts, and licking his lips, as he says, "Damn, Come here baby." She knows he wants her, and his desire for her; strengthens her desire for him. But, she's going to do this her way. So she declines his request, by shaking her head no, and sensually saying, "Not yet birthday boy. Be patient."

He groans as he says, "MMM, I need to feel you baby." She licks her lips, leans forward and licks him from his base to his tip. Then says, "You feel that?" He moans as he says, "Oh yes. MMM Liv. Damn, you know I like that." She sees the glint in his eye, as she takes him into her hands, and she repeats the action again, and again. Until he grips the sheets, and grunts loudly. Knowing she has him going; she begins to swirl her hands from base to tip, and simultaneously sucks and licks his tip, rounding her tongue around it, and slathering him. His groans are so loud, she's hopeful nobody hears him; but she still doesn't stop.

He knows he needs to muffle his sounds, but the simultaneous stimulation is something that he simply can't get enough of. He's groaning and moaning, louder and louder, and his speech is driving her. He's captivated by the sight of her luscious lips wrapping around his cock, and feeling her tongue bathe him, and swirl around him like ribbons flowing around his body. He has sensations running all over, and the feeling is borderline euphoric. She knows she shouldn't be making him scream this much; but she's enjoying his screams and grunts, they're fueling her, and she's determined to give him what she knows he loves.

Her rhythm is perfect, and her licking motion is amazing. He's trapped between pleasure and paradise, and can't help himself. He's rounding the corner, and they both know it. He's gripping her shoulders, and damn near speaking in tongues as she feels his pulsations spiking by the second.

She knows he's riding the wave, and she's ready for the release. Her assertiveness, as she takes control of him is pushing his desire to let go, and give it all to her. But, he's still also holding on just a tad.

Feeling some resistance, and knowing him too well. She goes to her go to move. She slips her fingers between his balls, as she deep throats him back to back, and within seconds his hip thrusts sync with her head thrusts, and pops up off the bed as he screams, "Fuck! Fuck! Oh Fuck! MMMM!" The explosion is powerful and well received. She drinks from him feverishly, as he falls back onto the bed breathing heavily, groaning and moaning. Knowing he's completely satiated; she releases him from her jaws. And she kisses up his body from his lower region up to his mouth.


	174. Chapter 174

When their lips meet he wraps his arms around her, and they kiss deeply. When their kiss breaks, she says, "Happy birthday." He smiles at her as he says, "You keep waking me up like that; I may not see many more." She playfully rolls her eyes at him, and they share a smile, and more kisses.

The kisses heat up, as she settles atop him. He feels some of her wetness on his stomach, and smells her sweetness; which motivates him. His desire for her increases as he grips her ass, and she moans into mouth. Breaking their kiss.

Something about the power in his hands, that's almost magical for her; as he massages her cheeks, she's moaning and thrusting her hips. He lifts her up, and she pushes her breasts into his face. He gladly latches onto her right breast. He circles her nipple with his tongue, a move that drives her crazy. His tongue is so soft, wet, and strong, and her pleasure sensors react to him without fail, every time.

He knows her body, and knows how to get her off without even trying. He can make her cum without penetration, and the release is on the level of a penetrating orgasm. Completely wrapped up in his tongue play, his talented mouth goes in for the kill. Feeling her thrusting motion still in play; he slurps her breast into his mouth; allowing the suction power to take over. The swift change causes her to gasp, and then groan, as he literally sucks her orgasm out of her. She feels her tension go from rising to spiking, and after four hard sucks, she grips the headboard, and explodes as she screams, "Yes! Yes! MMMM! Yes!"

The power of her eruption is substantial; her wetness is dripping, running like a faucet. She's caught up in a haze of orgasm; he feels her body tension, and hears her moans. But, he needs to feel her wetness. As he places her back in place; it's like her body shifts to auto pilot. She's in full thrust mode and his stiffness is incredible.

When she feels the fullness of his cock; she groans, "MMM Oh My God I love you." As settles her down onto him; he replies, "MMM, I love you too." They share a kiss, and the kiss breaks as their hips begin to work. She pushes him back down, and takes command of him, feeling him completely. Her haze is broken, and she's riding him like her life depends on it. His girth, and his length is nothing to sneeze at, and she's loving every inch of him.

As she works her hips; he's gripping her hips and watching her facial expressions as she rides him. He feels her body tension rising, and knows she's coursing toward release. She's biting her bottom lip to muffle her moans, but he wants to hear her scream.

Wanting her screams; he slips his hands to her breasts, and massages them while she rides. She instantly closes her eyes, and begins to grunt, as she works her breasts simultaneously to his thrusts below. She feels her arousal ceiling beginning to crack, and wants it to. But she's not willing to go alone. So, she begins to twerk her hips and work her inner muscles; it's a game changer for the both of them.

He feels the shift in his body in the moment; that pushes his pulsations from being in the background, to being front and center, on pace with hers. She looks down at him, staring into his eyes; their eyes lock, and she says, "MMM is it good baby?" She groans as she says, "MMMHMM so fucking good. Oh God. I'm so close."

He gruffly replies, "MMM me too. Cum with me baby." With the pounding and thrusting hitting it's ceiling. She throws her head back, and thrusts had and deep three times, as he slaps her ass in succession; causing them both to groan loudly, before they explode. Their release is powerful beyond measure, as Olivia falls onto him, and they try to catch their breaths, as they lie together a quivering, and sweaty mess.

Unable to move, and barely able to breathe. Fitz says, "Damn. Happy birthday to me!" She laughs at his remark, and finds the strength to lift her head and peck his lips, as they both laugh together. Minutes later; they're bodies rejuvenate, and Olivia is able to disembark.

As she lays next to him; he holds her, and they share sweet kisses. He sees the smile on her face, and asks, "What's the smile about?" She responds, "I just love you so much." Her response makes him smile as he pecks her lips again, and says, "I love you too Livy. So very much." He's stroking her face, something he does that she adores.

As they settle in their bubble; a place they'd love to stay forever. The moment breaks as his phone rings. He groans, because by the ring tone he knows it's Drew. She laughs at him, as she sits up and says, "We need to get up anyway babe. Answer it. I'll be in the shower." As she gets up, he grabs his phone, and watches her walk into the bathroom naked. Before answering the phone he says, "I hate to see you go; but I love to watch you walk away." She laughs at his remark, and says, "You're such a cornball." He laughs as he answers the phone.

While he takes the call; Olivia gets in the shower. She loves that it's a steam shower. But most importantly she loves the hand held body washers; which is perfect for washing your hair in the shower too. She makes a note to change her shower system at home.

As she washes herself clean; she feels a draft behind her, and sees a smiling Fitz standing behind her. She grins at him, and asks, "What are you grinning about?" He replies, "Seeing you naked." She laughs at him, and walks up behind her, taking her into his arms. From the moment he touches her; she already knows this shower is going to take longer than intended.

Twenty minutes, and another round of sex later; they are both dressed, and as Olivia slips on her shoes. As she stand in front of the floor length mirror; checking out her outfit, with how it coordinates. She loves her ice blue jumpsuit, and it pairs well with her silver wedge sandals and matching bag.

As she checks out her backside; Fitz comes out of the bathroom, and says, "You look beautiful babe. Ice blue against your skin is a real winner." She smiles as she says, "Thank you honey. You look very handsome yourself."

He responds, "Thanks." She adores the way his short sleeved navy blue crew neck shirt fitted him, paired with his relaxed fit Calvin Klein Jeans, and neutral colored timberland casual shoes. As she looks him up and down; he walks toward her and asks, "Do you see something you like?" She grins as her hand slides down his stomach, and to his crotch, as she says, "MMM definitely." He grins as he says, "Well, if you're good. You'll get to play with that a lot more later." She licks her lips as she says, "You promise." He replies, "After how you woke me up. Hell yeah!" She hits him playfully and they both share a laugh.


	175. Chapter 175

After grabbing the last of their essentials; they walk out the room, and the first thing Olivia does is go to the terrace. He follows behind her, and they walk out onto the terrace. And just as she imagined; the view is gorgeous. There are tons of trees to the left, and a huge backyard.

She turns to Fitz as she says, "Babe; this is unreal." He smiles as he holds her from behind and says, "I honestly forgot how breathtaking the view is; especially looking over the lake on the opposite side." She nods as she says, "Yes. It's really nice." After a few minutes, he says, "We'd better get downstairs." She agrees, and when they come back inside; Karan is walking down the hall. She meets them at the top of the stairs, and says, "Good morning love birds. Heavy emphasis on the love part." Olivia blushes Fitz laughs as he says, "Knock it off Karan. You didn't hear anything."

She laughs as she says, "I didn't have to. It's almost 9:30. And this is the first time we've seen you today. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out your delay." She had a point; but still Fitz says, "Regardless. We plead the fifth." She smiles as she says, "Good plan."

As they head down the stairs; they smell coffee brewing. And when they make it to the first floor. Martha and Gerry are sitting in the kitchen. Gerry's eating an apple turnover, and Martha is sipping on a cup of coffee, and finishing a cherry turnover.

When they all walk in; they greet one another. And afterwards, "Martha says, "Don't you two look nice. I love that outfit Olivia. Your figure is just darling." Olivia grins as she says, "Thank you Martha." She responds, "You're welcome. I see that you two are wearing complimentary colors; very nice." Fitz smiles at his mom, and she smiles in return.

As Olivia pours herself and Fitz a cup of coffee, and Karan does the same. Fitz sees the Barona's bakery box, and says, "Yes. Barona's pastries!" Martha replies, "Of course. You'll have Cassata cake too at brunch." Fitz says, "You're the best mom."

Karan replies, "You need to be thanking me for this. It was my suggestion brother dear." Fitz says, "Well, thank you Karebear." She cutely responds, "You're welcome Tom Tom." They all smile as Fitz says, "Liv. Did you want a turnover? They're amazing." She nods, and says, "Yes. I'll have one." She wants to see what the big deal was about these turnovers. She makes them herself at home; so she wondering just how different could these be from her own.

As they all sit together at the table; Fitz places her cherry turnover in front of her; knowing her so well, and picking an apple turnover for himself. They bite into them, and Olivia quickly says, "Wow. That is amazing." They all laugh at her amazement, and Fitz says, "I told you."

Gerry nods as he says, "I don't think there's anything they make that's not absolutely delicious." Karan replies, "I agree dad. Hey Liv. Have you ever had Cassata cake?" Olivia responds, "No. I haven't. What is it?" Fitz replies, "One word, heaven."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Really Fitz?" He nods as he bites into his turnover again, and enjoys it. Martha grins as she replies, "He's not kidding. It's really good. It's an angel food cake with strawberries, custard, chocolate chips, and ricotta cheese in it; with whipped cream icing." Olivia responds, "Oh my. That does sound like heaven." They smile at her as Fitz finishes his pastry, and says, "You're going to learn to believe me when I tell you Cleveland has the best food places."

Gerry responds, "He's not kidding. We do have some great eateries Liv. From the polish boys, to the corned beef sandwiches, and the cassata cakes from Barona's. Nobody can beat us when it comes to food." Martha responds, "Spoken like a true Clevelander. But you're wrong Ger, the best food is in New York."

Gerry responds, "You've been gone from there so long; you're now a Clevelander, and I stand by my statement. We've got the best food." Olivia is now confident his parents will bicker about anything and everything. Fitz wasn't exaggerating. But, she can also see it's just how they communicate. And clearly, after 50 years of marriage; it works for them.

With everyone finishing up their pastries, and knowing the brunch starts at 11:30. They decide to get going. As they head out the door; Olivia checks in with the restaurant to make sure her surprise from Fitz was delivered. She gets confirmation of the delivery, just as they climb into the truck.

When she gets in; Fitz saw her on the phone, and asks, "Is everything okay Liv?" She replies, "Uhm. Yeah it's fine. No worries. Just had to answer some questions for someone. It's all good now." Her vague response catches him off guard. But, he doesn't make a big deal out of it. He just makes a note to inquire later.

Gerry asks, "Are we all ready to roll here?" Olivia responds, "Yes. We are." He nods as he says, "Okay. Let's do it." They pull off, and Olivia feels Fitz looking at her, rather inquisitively. She hates keeping secrets from him; but she has to. As he sits next to her; he asks, "Are you sure everything's okay babe?" She looks at him and says, "Yes. I promise it is. Trust me. Okay." He takes a breath, and says, "Okay."

Hoping to shift his attention; she says, "Gerry, forgive my manners I forgot to wish you a happy birthday, and a happy Father's Day." He replies, "Thank you Liv. I appreciate it."

Olivia says, "You're welcome. And many more to you as well. I bet it's pretty neat to share a birthday with one of your kids, right?" Gerry says, "Yeah. It is. Being a dad is a blessing. But, sharing your birthday with your child, is just extra special." Hearing his father's response makes him smile, and Olivia enjoys seeing his prideful grin.

This idea definitely works, because Martha then starts to relive the day Fitz was born, and how overjoyed Gerry was to have yet another boy. But it was during this conversation; Olivia found out that Fitz was born premature, and he was very sick as a baby.

Hearing the story of how he remained in the hospital for six months after being born, and how the doctors weren't sure he would make it; was heartbreaking. But, the glow in his mother's eyes when she spoke about how he fought back, and began to prove all of the doctor's wrong. Touches her even more. She can tell by Martha's voice; she's reliving the moment. Gerry is holding her hand, and Karan is touching her shoulder to comfort her.


	176. Chapter 176

Despite the story having a blessed ending; it moves everyone, including Fitz. It's a story that always gets him thinking about how precious life is. Understanding that his uncle and aunt weren't so lucky. He could've met the same fate as their child; leaving his parents to handle the same fate as burying a child; something no parent should ever have to do. The thought makes him and keeps him very humble.

As Fitz holds Olivia's hand looking over at her; her eyes begin to water as she says, "My goodness Fitz. You never told me that story." Fitz tries to be playful as he responds, "In all fairness. You never asked babe." His attempt to lighten the mood makes her say, "Not funny honey. You could've.." He cuts her off, and says, "But I didn't. I'm right here. Apparently, I'm supposed to be here. Here to meet you."

His words, along with the story overwhelm her. He sees it in her eyes, and puts his arm around her, comforting her as she cries and Karan hands her tissues. Sadness fills the car, and Karan has to find a way to bring it back to a happier place. So, after a few minutes; Karan teases her brother as she says, "I guess you were saving that story for when you've done something majorly wrong to get sympathy, huh bro?"

Her comment does the trick, and they all laugh. Adding to the humor Gerry follows with; that would've been a good tool to have. Too bad she outed you son." Martha says, "Ger, don't encourage that." He responds, "How can I? Liv knows about it already now." Martha shakes her head, as she says, "that was not the point Ger." They all chuckle at their dynamic. The sadness is non-existent. Olivia smiles and laughs with them; loving how they attempt to help one another through their moments, and adoring the fact that she feels right at home with them.

The moment changes right on time; because they're exiting the freeway. As they pull into the parking lot; all of the ladies are checking their make-up. Trying to make sure their tear shedding didn't ruin their looks, and due to the wonders of waterproof make-up; they are all in luck.

As Gerry parks the car; Martha excitedly says, "We're here! Let's go everyone." After exiting the car; they see all the cars of friends and family. Fitz takes Olivia's hand and Gerry walks hand in hand with Martha.

As they reach the door of the restaurant; Karan looks at her phone and says, "Wow, looks like Tim and Mel are waiting for us to walk in together." Fitz curiously asks, "Mel's here?" Karan responds, "According to the text yeah." Martha asks, "Well that's positive news, right?"

There's an awkward pause; then Gerry eventually says, "Sure it is honey. It's always good to have the family together." Initially, Olivia doesn't understand the sense of tension rising, after Tim's wife's name is mentioned. But then she remembers Fitz talking about their troubled union.

As they reach the entrance Karan says, "Okay. I'll go let everyone know we're here. So just wait in the waiting area to be escorted inside." They all nod, and after walking into the restaurant; they're greeted by the hostess, as well as Tim and Melanie.

Unsure of what to expect; Olivia watches as Martha, Gerry, and Fitz greets them first. And Fitz introduces her. Olivia shakes both of their hands, and notices how Tim resembles Fitz and Gerry. He's definitely a Grant.

Their initial meeting is pleasant; as everyone is all smiles. Olivia thinks for a moment; that maybe Tim isn't so bad. He seems nice, and so does his wife Melanie. But then, she thinks of the awkward moment, a few seconds ago. She knows it's possible that things are not always what they seem.

Checking back into the conversation; Olivia notices the family makes small talk; while they wait to be escorted into the party room. Melanie explains the kids will be with them when they come over tonight. They're spending this weekend with her parents'.

During their wait, talking and taking in the ambiance. It's quite impressive; the inside is very nicely decorated. The venue is military themed; so there's tons of Vietnam and World Wars 1 and 2 memorabilia, scattered along the walls. Giving them all a step back into history feel.

Seconds later; they are escorted into the party room area; and 50 of their closest friends and family are gathered to greet them. Olivia and Martha step to the side as Fitz and Gerry greet their guests. There are surprise guests there neither of them have seen in years.

Fitz notices three guys he played baseball with from little league all the way through high school and college, in addition to Drew being present. Gerry sees two guys he served with in the military; he didn't expect to see either, along with some past and current coworkers, and employees of his from his current business.

As they continue to meet and greet their guests; Olivia smiles as she says, "Martha this is fabulous; from the decorations to the ambiance. You and Karan did a great job getting this together for them."

Martha smiles as she responds, "Thank you Liv. It was a pleasure to do it. Look at them. They are so happy and still somewhat surprised; despite knowing about the party."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I think the people who are here for them is the biggest surprise, hands down." Martha says, "Agreed dear. And just wait until they open their gifts." Olivia smiles as she says, "I honestly cannot wait for that moment. I'm a little nervous about Fitz's potential reaction though."

Martha reassuringly says, "I'm sure he's going to love it Liv. It was quite thoughtful. He may even cry." Olivia gives her a look of shock as she says, "Really?" Martha smiles as she says, "He is his father's child. So, yes. It is very possible. He's a big old softy like his daddy when it comes to gifts given from the heart."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Wow. I know he's sensitive. But I wouldn't have guessed he would cry. That's so sweet." Martha giggles as she responds, "Well, this is what the courting phase is all about dear. You get to kick the tires before you buy."

Olivia chuckles as she says, "Touché. But for the record. I'm already sold." Martha grins at her as she responds, "Good to know; because I can certainly say the feeling is mutual for him too." Olivia grins hearing his mother's reply.


	177. Chapter 177

With the meet and greet portion of the party in full swing; Olivia peruses the room and sees the gift tables set up for Gerry and Fitz. But, she doesn't see her gift for Fitz on the table, or displayed anywhere else.

So she says, "Hey Martha, I am going to go check on Fitz's gift. I don't see it on the table." Martha replies, "Okay honey. I will run interference for you. In the event Fitz is looking for you." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Martha."

When Olivia goes back out to the hallway; she approaches the hostess, and says, "Hello, I got a call this morning about a package being received here. It's a gift for one of the party members. But, I don't see the gift displayed."

The hostess smiles as she responds, "Yes mam. The gift will be brought up. We just got two men in who can lift it. There's a free table, adjacent to the two gift tables, where we will be placing it. And we will have that done for you shortly." Her response quiets Olivia's concerns, and says, "Okay; thank you."

As she returns to the dining area; she runs into Charlotte, and they strike up a conversation catching up. She also mingles more; meeting Drew's parents', Fitz's uncle Frankie and Aunt Linda, and Fitz's old teammates. Olivia smiles brightly, as she hears stories about Fitz's playing days. His friends seem to recall the most embarrassing stories ever; which make Fitz blush. Of course Drew leads the pack; knowing him the longest, and the best.

Moments later they are all seated; Fitz and Olivia sitting at the main table with Gerry and Martha, and everyone else is spread out among the tables. Everyone enjoys the food, drink, and conversation. All of Fitz and Gerry's favorites are served. Olivia enjoys seeing Fitz and Gerry with their birthday hats on, and all smiles. She snaps pictures of them, as she laughs at their childlike excitement. It's evident they're having a blast.

When all the dining courses are served, and the dishes are cleared. Martha stands up, and says, "First of all, let me say happy father's day to all the dad's in the audience, and on behalf of myself and our family; we thank you for spending part of your father's day with us. Now, no party is complete; without gifts." Gerry yells out; that's right! Bring on the gifts." Everybody laughs; including Martha jokingly says, "That's your last mimosa." Her remark gets a healthy laugh.

When the laughter settles; Martha says, "Come on up birthday boys, let's get this show on the road." Both Fitz and Gerry get up, to applause. Fitz kisses Liv before joining his father up front. After they both go to their respective tables, one by one they begin opening gifts.

After several of the gifts are opened; there's no shocker they both yield tons of Cleveland Cavalier and Cleveland Indians apparel. In addition to gift cards and birthday well wishes. Some of the great highs of the moment are when Fitz and Gerry open their gifts from their immediate family.

Both Tim and Fitz present Gerry with a gift of a Larry Doby jersey, framed and signed; to complete his collection of baseball memorabilia in his man cave. And Karan and Martha surprise him with tickets to the baseball hall of fame in Cooperstown New York. The gifts overwhelm him with joy, and he sheds tears freely. Which makes Olivia smile; as she recalls her conversation with Martha about the possible reactions to the gifts. It's a sweet moment indeed.

As Fitz gets to his inner family gifts; he's happy to see that his mother is true to form; she got him the gift of fashion. Two outfits from Tom Ford's new fall line; that hadn't been released yet. While his brother, father and sister got him a signed and framed, Lebron James jersey.

He's beyond happy with receiving all of his gifts, and thanks they profusely. However, the most notable gift of the day for him, occurs when Fitz opens his gift from Olivia.

She takes the mic, and says, "I know you told me I didn't have to get you a gift. But, I felt like that was unacceptable. So, I figured if I was going to get you something; it needed to be something special, and something you'd really appreciate, and make you smile."

Fitz says, "Well the box is too small to be a Ferrari." The crowd smiles, breaking some of the suspense that's filling the room, and she grins too. As she says, "Always the jokester." He nods and smiles at her in response.

She continues as she says, "Fitz, this is from my heart to yours, and I hope you get as much joy from seeing it. As I did putting it together for you. I love you. Guys, go ahead and unveil it." The gentlemen standing on either side of the box pull the drape from the object, and Fitz is in absolute shock when he sees what was underneath it. With his hand covering his mouth, and his head crooked to the side, as he stares at it. He is completely speechless.

She presents him with an expansive, Ohio State embellished shadow box of his college baseball days, commemorating his team winning the college baseball world series. His name and the year they won it is embossed on the frame in gold letters.

Additionally, the collection of objects is meticulous. It included the third base he stole in the game. His jersey, his helmet, the cleats he wore, a bag of dirt from the field, and photos of him and his teammates celebrating. Along with the photo of Fitz, and his father being in the center of the box; hugging and crying after the game. It's an incredible collection of mementos from that game, and from that season as a whole.

When presented with the gift; Fitz is in awe. Along with everyone in the room. He's speechless at first, and then he hugs Olivia tightly, completely overwhelmed. During their embrace; they kiss like it's their last, forgetting about everyone else in the room; she feels the tears run down his face, and their very special moment is available for all to see.

But, they don't seem to care. When their embrace ends; he dries his eyes and they share smiles as he continually thanks her and she feels his appreciation, and the sincerity in his words. Everyone feels how touching the moment is and it's an expression of love that warms their hearts collectively.

As they snap out of their bubble; they face the crowd of family and friends, and Fitz says, "Wow, I'm never going to live this down, huh Tim?" His brother quickly replies, "Nope." And Drew says, "Definitely not man." Everyone laughs as he says, "It's okay. I don't want to forget this moment. I am so humble right now, and incredibly happy. Thank you so much Liv. I love you." She smiles as she says, "I love you too." They share another kiss, and the crowd applauds again.

As Olivia and Fitz continue to show their affections, Martha and Gerry hug one another, and nod. As Gerry says, "I guess it's evident she's a keeper."


	178. Chapter 178

Martha grins as she says, "What gave it away?" They both chuckle as they continue to clap and smile at Olivia and Fitz's moment.

Meanwhile, while standing next to Tim and Melanie, as well as her cousins Farrah and Felicia; Karan says, "And that is what real love looks like ladies and gentlemen." Both Felicia and Farrah smile, and giggle, nodding in agreement with her. While Tim and Melanie simply watch in silence.

In the end the party is deemed a great success, and after dismissing the guests; shaking all their hands, and gathering their gifts. The family heads back to the house to prepare for tonight's gathering.

As they drive to the house; they talk about the party, and their favorite moments. As well as some of the family Olivia met. They all laugh and smile as Gerry teases Fitz about his crying moment; but chooses to deny his own. Olivia enjoys the conversation, and the happiness expressed by everyone.

Fifteen minutes later; they're back at the house, and Olivia and Fitz are supposed to be upstairs changing clothes. But, Fitz is talking with his father, who just informed him of an option to go play a round of golf, with some of the guys. While the ladies handle some last minute details for the party tonight.

He agrees to the idea, and decides to go change clothes. When he makes his way upstairs; Olivia is already in the process of changing. She's shed her outfit, and is in her bra and panties in the bathroom mirror, freshening up her lip gloss.

As she finishes up fixing her make-up. Fitz walks into the room, and she hears him talking. As he rounds the corner coming into the bathroom; He says, "Babe. I think I…" She looks over at him standing in the doorway. And he's mute. She smiles at him and says, "You were saying." But he doesn't say anything else.

She then realizes he's staring at her body. She shakes her head playfully, and he walks up behind her. She sees him standing behind her, and he cups her breasts. Looking at him through the reflection, she smiles as she cautiously says, "Fitz. We can't." He starts to kiss her neck, and massage her breasts. But doesn't say anything in response to her.

He feels her will weakening; but he also feels her trying to resist him. As she tries again to stop him; despite her nature rising, and her desire to feel him spiking. The way he's touching her, her body is betraying her. Her nipples are erect, and poking through her bra, and her wetness is beginning to flow, moistening the seat of her panties.

For encouragement for her to see things his way; he leans into her from behind, pressing his full erection, against her plump ass cheeks; that are barely covered by the black French lace bikini cut panties she's wearing. And he licks her neck, as he slides his fingers between her folds, and whispers; "MMM, I need you baby." His voice is so damn sexy; she gives in as she lustfully, asks, "What do you need baby?"

As his hand slides into her panties, cupping her sex. "He whispers, "I need to fuck you." Turned on by his wordplay. She falls into him, allowing him to remove her panties. As her panties hit the floor; he slips his fingers between her folds. Her wetness oozes, and she gasps. Her hips begin to automatically thrust, and he knows he has her.

As he manipulates her clit, with his ring and middle fingers; she begins to groan, as she simultaneously unbuckles his jeans from behind her back, without looking. He grins, adoring her tricks, as she helps him out of his jeans, and then leans forward; giving him full access to her. Seeing her ass pushed out toward him, as he palms his cock.

While she looks over her shoulder at him, with a clear desire to feel him, and almost begging him to pleasure her.

His desire for her skyrockets, as he leans into her, and whispers in her ear, "MMM, you're so fucking wet for me baby." Feeling her wetness running down her thighs, in anticipation of his entry. She sinfully grins at him, as she says, "MMMM, yes baby. You make so fucking wet. God…"

Loving her moans, and yet still wanting to hear more from her. Knowing she's about to burst, from his continual manual stimulation, and hearing her moans deepen.

He pushes the envelope even further, as he slides his bulging cock under her undercarriage. Immediately, she feels him between her thighs from behind, he's rubbing his throbbing cock between her slippery pussy lips, and bathing in her juices, which is close to pushing them both over the edge; as she instantly moans "Oh Fiiitz. MMMMM." And he follows with, "God damn it Liv, MMMM."

With the sensation almost being overwhelming for both of them. After covering himself in her wetness, he somehow manages to pull back, resisting the temptation to enter her, as he continues to stroke himself, using her goodness as his lubricant. Olivia gets flustered as she whines, "Baby, please…"

Turned on beyond belief, by her pleas. He continues to work her manually, and then smacks her ass simultaneously; ratcheting up the sexual tension to an octave 12. The ass smacks push her to her tipping point.

As he smacks her ass, she moans, "MMM harder." He smacks her again, and she grunts, whimpers, and calls his name; begging to feel him. He again obliges to a degree, as he again rubs his cock between her ass and wet core. This time, trying to highjack the moment; she pushes back against him. He feels her thrust, and denies the mounting desire to feel her tightness around his cock, as he smacks her ass, and whispers, "Let me hear you cum, and you'll get what you want."

Her voice drops to a sultry octave, as she grunts as she says, "Again, smack it again." Excited to feel her; he rattles off a bevy of smacks, that sends her into a thrusting frenzy, and suddenly she explodes. Her explosion is unbelievable; as she pants and thrusts, and leans over the sink; while her release runs down her thighs and legs.

Her post release groans are so loud, and raw; they cause his pulsations to escalate, and his need for relief now becomes paramount. As if she's reading his mind. She rebounds from the haze of her release, and her left leg automatically raises, as he steadies behind her, says, "MMMM good girl." As she prepares to respond; her words are halted as he slides into her with authority from tip to base.

When he lands deep inside her; they both yell, "Fuck!" He's harder than a metal pipe, and she's wetter than wet. The tension, the friction, the power thrusting is all perfect for the best release ever.


	179. Chapter 179

As he grips her body; he plows into her from behind unapologetically. She feels his force, and the veracious nature of his thrusts. He's pummeling her, with all his might, and she's taking every blow.

The intense pressure dissipates and it's pure pleasure in the moment, as he aggressively pounds her into submission. Feeling the aggression in his thrusts, and his grip she feels herself getting wetter, as her arousal ceiling begins to crack. She feels his pulsations, and they're off to the races. He's seeing the end coming soon, just as she is.

He rounds the corner, unable to stop himself, and she's on course just the same. He's squeezing her breast, as his arm is wrapped around her body, and she's locked into his arms. She feels the pressure building back up, as she feels her heart beat increasing. She's never felt this much passion, pleasure, and pain at once. But still, she doesn't want it to end.

He hears her moaning and he matches her moans, as he too nears his edge. Feeling themselves barreling down the road of orgasm; they brace themselves as they thrust heavily, one, two, three times, and then explode together. The amount of energy expelled in the moment is unreal. They fall forward, against the sink, and neither can move. Luckily the counter is near, for them both to rest on.

When they're able to move; he grabs her into his arms, and kisses her sweetly. She kisses him back, and enjoys him loving on her. When their last kiss breaks, she says, "That was fucking incredible." He smiles as he says, "You're fucking incredible." She pecks his lips, and says, "I love you." He replies, "Love you too."

Knowing they're probably being missed; they quickly shower, and because he's dominating the sink, post shower. She dresses, and goes to the bathroom across the hall. After touching up her make-up. She rejoins him in the room, and compliments his golf attire. He's wearing black slacks, with a black and red Nike golf tee, and black shoes. While she dons a red and white sundress, with white flat sandals.

As they meet in the hallway; they share a kiss, as he says, "Very pretty babe." She responds, "Thank you honey. You look handsome as well. But why do you look like you're going golfing?" Realizing he neglected to share the news with her; due to be being distracted.

He says, "My dad asked me to go play a round of golf, with him and the fellas, and I agreed." She looks at him, and asks, "What happened to my tour?" He takes a breath and says, "Well, since we're staying till Tuesday. I can give you a tour tomorrow." She agrees, he has a point, but says, "So, while you're playing golf. What am I supposed to do?" He responds, "Well, you can spend time with the ladies. Dad said something about getting some last minute stuff done for the watch party tonight." She looks at him, and he says, "Babe. Please don't look at me like that. I didn't do this on purpose. He honestly just told me about the golf game. I promise. Besides, you'll be in good hands. Char and Karan will be here too."

She knows he's right; so she says, "Fine. Go play golf." He smiles as he says, "Thank you babe." She replies, "You're welcome. You owe me later." He responds, "I have no problem paying up." They share a grin and head downstairs.

When they get downstairs; more people have arrived. Olivia sees his Aunt Linda and Uncle Frankie, Char and Drew, Tim and Melanie, and Karan's new beau Anthony.

As Fitz and Olivia again make their rounds, talking to everyone. The men all prepare to leave for their golf outing. And Anthony agrees to go with them. But only after Fitz reiterates his promise to Karan; to keep things under control; especially since their father and Uncle Frankie will are going.

When the men leave; Olivia goes into the kitchen with the ladies, and right away, she's put to work. As she slices up fruit for the fruit salad, with Charlotte. While Karan and Linda man the grill, and Martha and Melanie set the tables, and load the separate coolers for the adult beverages, and the kids' juices.

To make things easier; the adult set up will be downstairs, where the men are sure to be watching the game. The kids will be in the den, watching movies, and the ladies will be in the family room.

After putting in work; the ladies get the house in order. The tables are dressed, and the decorations are up. The last round of ribs and chicken are on both grills, and the brats and burgers are done.

Olivia impresses Martha with how much she contributes. After finishing the fruit salad. She manages to help with the potato salad, and even finished it for her. Olivia enjoys working alongside Martha in the kitchen, and they have a good time together. It's wonderful bonding time for them, and the other ladies notice it too.

Overall, the day is quite fun for everyone. Once the last of the food is removed from the grill; And Olivia agrees to ride with Karan to pick up the cassata cake. On their way to the bakery and back; Olivia learns more about Karan's relationship with Anthony.

Karan confides in her about her going to therapy, and it has helped her be more mindful about people in general; meaning not assuming their intentions are always bad. But also learning to let people show you who they are, instead of trying to guess who they are, and simply accepting things as they appear to be.

According to Karan these insights are why she and Anthony are able to have a relationship. Olivia can tell by the way she speaks about him; that she really likes him, and from what Olivia has gleaned from seeing them together at the house. It's evident that he adores her too. It's heartwarming to see Karan doing so well, and moving forward in a positive and healthy way.

As they return to the house post bakery stop. Karan calls her mother from her cell, asking her to open the door for them. When she hangs up the phone Olivia asks, "How did you meet Anthony anyway?" Karan smiles as she responds, "I was on my lunch break at Panera, and he was short a quarter. I gave it to him; he asked for my number. Saying he always pays his debts. He called me and the rest is history."

As they walk into the house carrying the cake and cupcakes; Olivia smiles as she says, "That's a fantastic story Karan." She grins as she says, "I know right." As they walk into the kitchen, placing the goodies on the counter.


	180. Chapter 180

Martha grins as she says, "She told you about how she met Anthony, huh?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah. It's a neat story."

All the ladies agree; as Linda says, "That's an old school player move for sure. I'm impressed with his approach" Karan responds, "He's rather old school in many ways. Like he prefers phone calls instead of texting if at all possible; he holds my door, and even pulls out my chair when we go to eat. It's really sweet."

Martha smiles as she responds, "He's quite a catch, and I can tell he likes you a lot sweetie. I'm so happy for you." Aunt Linda says, "I think we all are happy for you honey. You deserve a good guy, and now that jackass is locked up; you can live in peace. Forgetting about him." Everyone nods in agreement; acknowledging Jayson being in jail is a very positive thing.

However, Karan says, "I am definitely moving on from him Aunt Linda. But, I'm not going to forget him per se. I can't because he's my example of what not to do again, when I'm dating someone."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes, learning from your mistakes is key, for sure. I'm proud of you Karan. Learning this lesson early will save you a lifetime of grief; chasing the wrong guy or the wrong situation."

The ladies all agree; that Karan is on the right track to healing. Getting more settled into the moment; their conversation deepens, as they talk about how to build a strong foundation for your relationship. The younger ladies listen as Linda, and Martha talk about how friendship, honesty, commitment, respect, and communication are key elements to any successful long term relationship.

Mostly everyone is in agreement with her; but Karan asks, "What about love and attraction? Don't those count for something too?" Martha smiles as she says, "Yes sweetie, obviously those factors can't be ignored. But, if your goal is having a long term relationship; they can't be the only focus."

Linda pipes up as she says, "So in other words; longevity can't be found behind a zipper." The ladies chuckle as Martha says, "Linda, you're a mess." Linda replies, "I just call it like I see it. You all know I'm right."

The laughter continues, but settles again as Charlotte replies, "I don't think anyone at this table disagrees with you Linda. Sometimes people get hooked on the sex, and forget everything else. Even going so far as to trying to forge a relationship out of something not built on the right things. Spelling eventual total disaster for both parties." Karan sighs as she says, "Tell me about it. Lesson learned."

Martha smiles at her as she says, "We all have had to learn that lesson Karebear; you're not alone." The ladies nod as they say, "Amen." Cosigning with Martha. Despite all the ladies appearing to be in agreement; Olivia sees that Melanie appears to be in thought more so than anyone. Although she wonders what she's thinking about. She lets it go.

Suddenly, H=her thoughts shift; when she hears Karan say, "It's getting late. We'd better finish getting the downstairs set up." Everyone agrees, and they disperse to perform their assigned tasks. Olivia, Charlotte, and Melanie take the cake downstairs, to put in the fridge until later. And, they plan to finish setting up the serving stations for the condiments and organizing the eating utensils.

When alone; Charlotte asks Olivia, "Did you see Mel's reaction to our conversation upstairs?" Olivia says, "I thought I was the only one to see that." Charlotte responds, "Nope. It was clear as day. I think that's why Karan mentioned the time. She noticed it too, but didn't want to put her on the spot."

Olivia nods as she says, "That makes sense. Nobody wants to dish the dirt on their relationship in front of their in-laws." Charlotte replies, "Right. I'm wondering what's going on there though. She really looked engrossed in thought." Olivia responds, "You're not the only one. I have a feeling that conversation hit a nerve." Charlotte nods in agreement, as they both hear Melanie coming into the room, and they immediately change the topic and get back to work.

 ** _Game Time_**

It's approximately a half hour before game time, and the house is full of people. As planned; everyone is in their key areas and preparing to watch the game. As Olivia goes upstairs to freshen her lip gloss, due to she and Fitz's kissing fest removing it all when he returned.

Reaching the top of the stairs; she grins, swooning over how much he unapologetically loves on her. No matter where they are, or who's watching. As she looks for her bag, she realizes it isn't in their bathroom. She then remembers she must have left it in the hall bathroom earlier.

But, when she goes to claim it; she sees the door to the hall bathroom is closed; indicating it's occupied. Not sure how much longer they'll be. But deciding to wait anyway. So she can put it back in their room. She flips through her phone, and waits patiently.

As she checks her phone; she has some messages from her brother and bestie; she looks at the photos they sent her of a sunset, and a sunrise, from the view of their beach front villa in Hawaii. It's gorgeous, and Olivia is beyond jealous, but happy for them too. She sends them some text replies, whishing them well.

However, her gleefulness dwindles when she sees the email from Huck. The guilt of the background check on Jenna is something she didn't want to think about. Especially when she just had a conversation about honesty in a relationship with the ladies.

Her thoughts are broken, as the door opens to the bathroom. She looks up, and sees Tim walk out. He's hanging up his cell phone, and he looks as surprised to see her, as she is to see him. But he quickly says, "Sorry, it was crowded downstairs. So, I came up here to use the facilities. It's all yours?"

She feels an awkwardness in the moment; especially since nobody needs their cell phone to use the bathroom. But she simply responds, "No worries. Thanks." He nods and says, "Okay. See you downstairs." Sher replies, "Okay."

As she goes into the bathroom; she feels nervousness coming from him. But she's not sure why. Once inside; she sees her bag, and sees it's open. She doesn't remember leaving it open. But, anything is possible; she decides not to dwell on it. Her medication and make-up are all accounted for; so why worry about it.

Instead, she uses her lip gloss, and puts the bag in her and Fitz's room. Deciding to again; put the Jenna issue in the back of her mind. She knows she has to tell him; but doesn't have to do it right now.


	181. Chapter 181

Despite Olivia's awkward encounter with Tim; the evening carries on and it's a great night. The conversation and interaction that takes place is second to none. Interestingly enough Melanie, Olivia, and Charlotte have forged a friendship, getting along well together along with bonding with the other ladies as a whole.

As they chat the ladies again bring up the brunch, and how sweet Olivia's presentation to Fitz was. Aunt Linda speaks about how touched she was that Olivia took the time to put that gift together, and how sweet Fitz's response was. Olivia beams as Aunt Linda says, "My nephew loves you girl. I see he couldn't wait to get you back in his arms when they got back from the golfing trip."

To which Olivia giggles as she replies, "Yes he does, and I love him too." They all smile at her; agreeing their interaction during the brunch, was a true labor of love. And adoring how they clearly love on one another without restraint.

The next topic shifts to Karan and her beau; with her cousins Felicia and Farrah joining the gathering. Everyone took notice of how quick Karan was to let her cousins know that Anthony was hers. The teasing of her jealousy in the moment is funny, and she's a trooper as her cousin Farrah makes jokes at her expense, in a playful manner.

In her head, Karan just appreciates the fact that her man made it back alive from his outing with her male family members, and he seems unchanged by it. Although, she still has to talk with her brothers to be certain. But it's clear by her father and uncle's behavior; he did pretty well. Something that gives her further confirmation; that he is someone special, and may be a keeper.

Over the course of the night; the food and drink served is devoured, especially the cassata cake. Olivia loves it from the first bite to the last, and agrees it's the tastiest cake she's ever had in her life. Which is saying a lot given her mother and aunt's affinity for baking.

The night brings many great moments to add to Olivia's memory bank; especially her catching Fitz spying on her. She catches him a few times, and decides to confront him. She excuses herself from the group, and as he's coming out of the first floor bathroom; she calls his name.

He looks at her, and smiles as she walks toward him. He takes her into his arms, and she asks, "What's with the spying?" He pecks her lips and says, "I was just checking on you babe. I want to make sure you're having a good time." She grins as she says, "You're so sweet."

He responds, "I can only be me." She shakes her head and laughs at his silliness, and he says, "I see you're killing it in there." She smiles as she replies, "Yeah. I think your mom likes me." He grins as he says, "I think you're right. She's already asked me what our holiday plans are." And my Aunt Linda keeps saying how cute our kids are going to be. Olivia smiles brightly hearing how his family is so accepting of her, and looking forward to future gatherings; Olivia excitedly says, "Really?"

He nods and smiles at her excitement as he says, "Yes. Really. And my dad and uncle thinks you're great too. Well, my uncle actually said you are a beauty. And I can't disagree with that at all. So, its official you're a hit." Olivia smiles, as she says, "Awe. Your uncle is so sweet. Tell him thank you for me." Fitz nods as he says, "Sure thing."

Despite the list of relatives he names; Olivia notices one omission. So she curiously asks, "What about Tim?" Fitz responds, "I don't know. I don't care enough to ask what he thinks." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Babe, you two looked like you were doing so well getting along today."

Fitz smiles as he replies, "We are doing well babe. I told you. Our relationship has its own flow. Don't worry about it. He's fine, and we're fine." She looks at him and realizes it is what it is. He sees her relenting, and says, "Besides, anybody who can win over Aunt Linda the way you have, and my mom. Has got to be special. Hell they never like anybody, and it's safe to say they both like you a lot." Olivia laughs as she replies, "Your aunt is hilarious." Fitz says, "Yeah. She is. But she can be a handful." Olivia nods acknowledging his point.

Knowing he has to get back, for the second half; they share a kiss, which leaves them both wanting more. As he pecks her one last time; he says, "MMM tonight."

She grins as she says, "Be sure to drink up." He winks at her as he says, "Oh yeah! When we win; its shots for everybody. So be ready!" She laughs at his enthusiasm, and grins devilishly in her head; knowing what tequila does to him.

By the end of the night; they're all full of food, drink, and great excitement, as the Cavaliers are become the 2016 NBA champions; breaking the 52 year drought. The level of celebration in the house is second to none, as the men scream and cry; at the realization of the victory.

Olivia has never seen Fitz this happy before. Watching him and his male family members and friends, hug each other and shed tears of joy, was amazing and special.

The celebration carries on to the wee hours, as they all drink and be merry after the fact. It's a little after midnight before everyone clears out. It's bitter sweet; because Drew and Charlotte will be heading back to Atlanta tomorrow. However, Fitz thanks them again for making the trip to celebrate his birthday with him. After their company leaves; everyone heads to bed. Which allows Olivia and Fitz to fall into their hottest and most active drunken sex romp to date.

When the morning arrives; it catches Olivia and Fitz in the midst of hot love making. Olivia awoke to deep kisses, and amazing hand play; which opened the door to a two round breakfast sex love session.

As round two comes to an end; they're coursing down release row. The pace is rhythmic and controlled. He's making love to her, and she's feeling all of him, in the most intimate and special way.

Their kisses are long, deep, and sensual. He's sucking on her tongue, as he works his hips to bring her pleasure below, and she's moaning in his mouth. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, and her fingers are in his locks.

Their moans are passionate, and lustful; they're enjoying every twerk of their motion. Their kiss breaks, as he kisses, licks, and sucks on her neck. She's moaning his name, as he quenches her thirst for him; and he's moaning hers too. They're united in their passions for one another; riding the wave of orgasm to come.


	182. Chapter 182

As the edge nears; they both feel the spike. His pulsations are increasing, and he feels her walls tighten around him. He has to speed up; breaking their slower pace. As he revs up his motion; he gets more aggressive, and she follows suit; gripping his ass cheeks with both hands, as he stares down into her eyes.

Feeling the end is near; he closes his eyes, as he thrusts deeper, and harder. But she yells, "Open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes." He opens his eyes, and he locks eyes with her. They stare each other down, as he pummels her harder and harder, and just as they fall off the edge together they scream and swear; swept up by euphoria. As he collapses onto her; they share sloppy kisses, until their able to move again.

Once their spasms pass; they continue to share sweet kisses, and hold each other. As Fitz looks over at the clock on the night stand. He says, "Damn, it's almost 10:30. I can't believe my mother hasn't woken us up yet." Olivia replies, "Maybe she's letting us sleep in. We were pretty wasted last night." He grins as he says, "Yeah, we were. Dirty girl." She grins as she says, "Whatever, you liked it."

He laughs as he says, "You're damn right. Daddy liked it a lot." She giggles loudly, as she puts her hand over her eyes, recalling how she called him daddy, during sex. A first for her. She has no idea where that came from. But, it's clear he's not letting her forget it.

So, she goes with it, as she says, "Well you deserved it baby. Because damn." He smiles as he kisses her sweetly, and strokes her face, as he says, "I love you." She responds, "After last night. You'd better." She pecks his lips, and their moment breaks when her stomach growls.

He laughs as he says, "I've never heard anyone's stomach growl as loud as yours." She laughs as she says, "I can't help it Fitz." He replies, "Well. It's not like you didn't work up an appetite." She smiles as she says, "So I did well, huh?" He responds, "You did more than good baby. As always, you were amazing." She beams at him, and he adores her smile.

However, her stomach growls again, and he says, "Okay. Let's get you fed. Come on. I am making you breakfast." She sits up as she says, "Really?" He nods as he says, "Yes. My dad's famous French toast." She claps her hands like a toddler as she says, "Yah. French Toast."

He laughs at her cuteness, and says, "Come on silly girl. Let's get washed up, so we can eat. Then afterwards; I will give you the official tour of the house. Unless you're over it. Since you've seen most of it already." As she gets out of bed; she says, "Nope. You owe me a tour, and I want one from you." He smiles as he says, "You got it. I was thinking maybe we could do some sightseeing today too. And I can take you to Salman's Deli for a corned beef." She smiles as she says, "That sounds good. I'm game." He smiles as he says, "Good." They share a peck and a smile, and head toward the bathroom to shower.

After some extra play time in the shower; largely due to Olivia's inability to be naked with him without touching him. Specifically when soap suds are running down his muscle bound body. They finally make it out of the shower, and downstairs.

However, the house is quiet. Not a peep from anywhere. Fitz goes to the garage, and sees all three cars are there. Olivia says, "Maybe they're still asleep." Fitz looks at his watch and says, "It's 11:30. I get why Karan would be sleep. But not my parents."

Olivia starts giggling, and Fitz asks, "What's so funny?" She smiles and says, "Babe. Think about it. You and your dad were pretty liquored up last night." He responds, "So."

She puts her hand to her forehead, and says, "Come on Fitz. Don't make me say it." Fitz pauses and then starts laughing as he says, "Damn. I guess maybe the love train visited them too, huh?" Olivia replies, "Yes. After all you and your siblings didn't get here by osmosis." He responds, "Touché."

Olivia asks, "So do you want to wake them up, and ask them if they want to eat?" He replies, "Nah, let's just start cooking. The smell of bacon is like an alarm in this house. Cook it and people come running from everywhere." She smiles in agreement, and they get the ball rolling on breakfast.

As Olivia scrambles the cheese eggs, and keeps an eye on the bacon. Fitz mans the griddle with the French toast. Just as the food is ready to serve; they hear voices coming from both directions.

Like expected, Gerry and Martha both enter from one side of the kitchen, and Karan from the other side. As they enter the kitchen; they all say good morning. And Gerry asks, "Is that my famous French toast I smell cooking over there?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes sir, and almost ready to serve too."

Martha replies, "Good. I'm starving. What time is it?" Karan yawns as she sits down, and says, "It's almost noon." Martha replies, "Oh my goodness. It's almost noon and I'm still in my bed clothes." Gerry, dripping with bravado and having no care in the world; says, "Well, you did have a long night."

Olivia and Fitz both look at each other and chuckle; as Martha hits him playfully, as she blushes and she sweetly says, "Gerry." Laughing himself, he winks at his wife and blows her a kiss. Karan just shakes her head, and puts her head in her hands. She's speechless.

As Martha gets up to set the table, pouring coffee and juice for everyone; Fitz and Olivia serve up breakfast. After serving the food; they break bread, and discuss the festivities of last night and the day overall. They all agree it was a great time from start to finish, and of course Fitz and Gerry talk about the thrill of the game. Fitz agrees he will be back for the parade; that he knows is going to be epic.

As they finish eating; they're fully stuffed. But Gerry asks, "So what's everyone's plans for today?" Karan replies, "I am going to meet Anthony for lunch, and run some errands." Fitz replies, "I plan to take Liv to do some sightseeing today, and just relax. What about you pop?" Gerry responds, "Absolutely nothing son. I am going to go sit in my recliner and re-watch the Cavs game. And eat cassata cake." They smile at his reply, as Martha says, "Well, I am going to head into the store; I have a wedding dress fitting at 2pm. But I'll be back around 6 for dinner." Olivia replies, "Sounds like a plan. Are you still making lasagna for the family dinner tonight Martha?"

Martha beams as she says, "Yes dear. I am." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Awesome. I can't wait to try it." Fitz responds, "You're going to love it." Karan replies, "Amen. It's everything Liv." Gerry laughs as he says, "That's one of the many reasons she has my ring on her finger." They all smile at his remark.


	183. Chapter 183

Olivia adores seeing his parents dote on one another; the love they have for one another is so sweet. She hopes to mirror that same image when she and Fitz reach their ages. Her thoughts break, as she sees everyone clearing their place setting. She joins in, and together Martha and Olivia clean the kitchen; while Karan goes to shower, and Fitz and Gerry go into the den to watch television.

As the ladies clean the Kitchen; they make small talk and find themselves in great conversation. Martha again thanks Olivia for how sweet she was to Karan, helping her when they initially met. Olivia again accepts her gratitude and reassures her it was her pleasure to be there for Karan, and adds, meeting Fitz on the back of that was thank you enough.

A comment that Martha appreciates, and segues into a deeper discussion about her and Fitz's relationship. Martha says, "Speaking of you two; it's apparent you two have grown quite close, very quickly. It's good to see him so happy. Thank you for that Liv." Olivia beams as she says, "You're welcome Martha. He definitely brings a joy and happiness to my life too; that's second to none."

Martha sees the joy in her eyes, and she feels its genuineness. She's so caught up, she doesn't hold her tongue as she says, "You two make quite the couple, and I'm hopeful I will be getting an exciting call soon about a marriage proposal and wedding date." As soon as the words leave her lips; Martha says, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. No pressure."

But Olivia's reaction is seamless, as she says, "You're fine. I can't say I haven't thought about it. Especially after meeting you all, and spending time here with you." Martha grins as she says, "I'm so happy to hear that Liv. Given my gaffe when you two arrived, that means a lot."

Olivia smiles as she says, "That's water under the bridge Martha. Besides, since that moment you've been very gracious to me. You all have made me feel welcomed, and I really appreciate that. I know that when Fitz and I were broken up, you weren't a fan of mine."

Martha gives her a look of surprise; she didn't know that Fitz divulged that information to her. But, she still says, "You're right. When I heard what happened. I was a little miffed; because I was taking my boy's side. But, after thinking about it. I understood that I didn't need to take a side. That's not what he needed. He needed support. He's his father's child; so he's surely more than capable of taking up for himself." Olivia smiles as she listens to her describe Fitz's stubbornness.

Martha smiles in return as she says, "Once I got over my feelings as a mom; feeling her baby's pain. I was able to talk to him, and help him see what he needed to do." Curiously, Olivia responds, "I never asked him what you said to him. May I ask what you said?" Martha replies, "Well dear. I don't recall verbatim; but I simply advised him he needed to choose between his pride and you. And determine which is the most important, because he can't have both. Clearly, he made the right choice; because here you are, and I am so very glad that he made that choice. You're a blessing to him Liv, a real blessing. He's never been happier, and I know that's because of you. So again, thank you for loving him, and being such a positive force in his life."

Olivia's heart swells as she says, "Wow Martha. You're going to make me cry." Martha replies, "Its okay sweetie. I won't judge you. Our emotions are our release. It's much healthier to let it out; than to keep it all inside." Olivia smiles as she dabs her eyes, and remembers Fitz saying those very words to her when she tried to hide her tears from him. She sees where he gets his kindness and caring heart from.

As she clears her eyes, she says, "Martha, you have no idea how good your words make me feel. Thank you so much. And I promise you; I will take very good care of Fitz's heart, and him as a whole forever."

Martha smiles as she replies, "Forever huh." Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. I'm claiming it. He's mine and I am his. The ceremony will just make it official." Martha likes her brashness, and she grins as she says, "Spoken like a true woman on a mission. And a woman after my own heart; a woman with a plan is a woman who won't be denied."

Olivia giggles as she says, "Amen to that." The ladies laugh together, enjoying each other's company, and continuing to talk for a while longer. Before Martha realizes the time, and has to rush off to get ready for work.

After Martha leaves, Olivia takes a breath and smiles as she replays her and Martha's discussion in her head. It brings a smile to her face that she can't believe. She recalls the conversation in her head for a few minutes, and still sits in awe.

Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted by her feeling familiar hands around her waist. She grins, as he kisses her neck, and she falls out of her thoughts, but still smiling.

He says, "Hey there beautiful? She grins as she turns to face him, and says, "Hello handsome. I thought you were just watching the game with your dad." He replies, "I was. But he had to pause it to go to the bathroom. So, I came to check on you. Where's mom?"

She replies, "She went to get dressed; so she could leave." He nods as he asks, "So are you two done gossiping about me?" Olivia replies, "What makes you think we talked about you?" He jokingly says, "I'm kind of unforgettable." She laughs at his silliness, and he takes in her laughter, as he leans in to peck her lips. They share a series of pecks, before their kiss deepens.

When it ends; she says, "I think she gave me her official approval babe." He grins as he says, "I'm glad. I know you needed to hear it from her." Olivia agrees, hearing it from her did mean a lot. He sees the contentment in her eyes, and says, "You look so happy baby."

She beams as she replies, "I am so very happy babe. You make me happy." He strokes her face, as he says, "I love you." She responds, "I love you too." They share another kiss that is sensual from the start, and heats up quickly. But, the moment is interrupted by Karan being silly, as she says, "Hey get a room."

Fitz and Olivia's kissing breaks, as they look in her direction, and smile at her. Fitz teasingly replies, "I could've said the same to you and Anthony last night." Karan laughs as she says, "Whatever." Fitz replies, "Hey, let me walk you out. Okay?" Karan responds, "Okay." Fitz pecks Liv sweetly, as he says, "I'll be right back." Olivia smiles at him and he smiles in return.


	184. Chapter 184

When she reaches the den; Gerry's in his chair relaxing. Olivia smiles at him, as he says, "Come on in Liv. Have a seat." She obliges his request. And as she sits down; he asks, "Do you like basketball?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I do. But I like football and baseball more." Gerry shifts his attention to her as he asks, "Say what? You like baseball?"

Olivia laughs as she says, "You heard right. My dad was a huge Braves and Steelers fan. And being a daddy's girl; I grew up watching tons of games. Even playing softball in high-school and college."

He grins as he says, "Wow. Is that right?" She nods as she says, "Yes sir. I actually still play softball." Gerry replies, "I didn't know that. What position?" She grins as she proudly says, "First base."

Gerry nods as he says, "Well damn. I'm impressed young lady. Aren't you a prize?" Olivia smiles at him, and jokingly but proudly says, "Yes. I'm quite the catch." Gerry laughs at her reply, as he says, "Indeed you are." He appreciates her quick wit, and sees a lot of his wife in her. No wonder his son is smitten.

As they continue to make small talk, she relishes in the ambiance of the room. It may be her favorite of the one's she seen. The overall space is quite large, but it has a very comfortable feel. There's a 55 inch plasma mounted above the fireplace. She also takes note of the cherry wood floors, and wall embellishments. Additionally, she marvels at the beautiful mocha wall color, and the crimson red accent wall, which displays the mounted television.

However, the best part of the room, is the comfortability of the furniture. There's a mahogany colored leather sectional she's sitting on; that has two large matching leather chairs across from it. While Gerry's recliner, made of the same material; is next to the couch.

Continuing to enjoy her surroundings; Olivia looks up at the television, and she notices the fireplace is littered with family photos. As she sits back comfortably on the couch; the space feels very warm and homey.

The sight of everything makes Olivia smile, as she remembers Fitz telling her they spend lots of time in this room through the holidays, because of the fireplace. She can see herself sitting in this very space, cuddling with her love, as they sit with family around them; enjoying the holidays.

Meanwhile, as Karan and Fitz walk out to the car. He says, "So, I wanted to talk to you about the outing with Anthony yesterday." Karan replies, "Okay. What's up?" Fitz responds, "He's solid. To be honest. I let Tim do his thing. I really didn't restrain him much at all."

Karan's eyes get big; but before she says anything. He says, "Calm down. You know it had to go well. Considering he stayed with you last night, in your room." Karan's face becomes flushed. She looks around as if she's making sure nobody can hear them, as she asks, "How did you know that?"

Fitz laughs as he says, "I honestly just suspected it, given how you two disappeared before everyone else left; but you just confirmed it for me." Mad that he punked her into squealing on herself; she hits him playfully, and he laughs at her reaction.

She has to laugh too; he's always catching her in something. When their laughter settles, he says, "Seriously though Kar. He took the pressure well. He didn't punk out, and he didn't back down. He stood up for himself, and for you. Even when Tim went hard at him about you getting involved with him so soon after Jayson. He explained that he chased you, and suggested that Tim back off of you, because you're more than capable of speaking for yourself." Karan grins as she says, "Oh my God Really Fitz? He didn't tell me that."

Fitz laughs as he says, "Yes. Really. I was impressed by that. I think we all were. None of us detected any bullshit from him. He answered all of our questions and concerns, and didn't waiver."

Karan grins as she says, "Woe, he told me things got a little hot; but I didn't know he challenged Tim." Fitz replies, "Well, he did. And I don't know if he thought it was going to go to blows. But, I think he would've held his own if it had. He wasn't scared. He was willing to fight for you, and that's what we needed to see. We needed to see he'd protect you no matter what, and to me he proved he would."

Karan grins as she asks, "So he gets your stamp of approval?" Fitz smiles as he replies, "Yeah. Not just mine. But all of ours." Karan steps toward her brother, and they share a hug. When it breaks she says, "Thanks bro. I appreciate you for saying that to me. I really like him."

Fitz nods as he says, "I know. And from what I can tell. He likes you too. Just know that he's legit Karan. So, I hope you are too. Because he's got plans; like grown up plans. I'm talking a future with marriage and kids, a house and a dog type plans."

Karan smiles as she says, "I know Fitz. If everything continues to go well; I can see myself marrying him. So far, he is talking the talk and walking the walk. But I just needed to get the family's input; to make sure I wasn't missing anything."

Fitz nods as he says, "Glad I could help. Hey, are we still on for double date lunch tomorrow?" Karan replies, "Yes. Hot Sauce Williams, right?" He replies, "Yes indeed. I can't wait." Karan laughs as she says, "Me either. I'll see you later." He replies, "Okay. Bye."

Fitz smiles as he walks back into the house; he's glad to know his sister is doing well, and she has a good guy in her life. It settles his nerves to know she's being cared for the way she deserves.

Soon after entering the house; Fitz sees Liv isn't in the kitchen anymore. So, knowing her like he does. He goes into the den, and sees Olivia sitting on the couch; while his father sits in the recliner watching the game.

He walks in and Liv smiles as she says, "Hey babe." As he sits down next to her; he puts his arm around her, and they share a quick kiss, as he says, "Hey beautiful." Gerry sees the grins on their faces, and it makes him smile to see his son so happy.

As a commercial break occurs; Gerry comments to Fitz about Liv's softball talents. Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah. She says she's pretty good." Olivia interjects, "Excuse me. Our record speaks for itself; not to mention us winning the championship last season."

Fitz sees her fire; as she defends her team's honor, and her skill. But says, "Well, this is a new year. I'm going to play this summer too, in the same league. I just have to find a team, and after that we'll see if your team wins again." Olivia says, "Oh really?" Fitz competitively responds, "Yes. Really."


	185. Chapter 185

Gerry senses the competitiveness, and he's intrigued as he asks, "Why don't you just join Liv's?" Olivia says, "Because we're in a league where attorneys and judges don't play on the same team. So in all likelihood we'll probably end up facing each other. That is, if he's good enough to make a team." Fitz hears her dig, and says, "You talk a lot of smack woman." She responds, "And I can back up every word man."

Gerry laughs as he says, "Well now, you've got my attention. I'm sure if your teams face off it will be something to see." Olivia smirks as she replies, "Well, he's a big boy; I'm sure he can take his loss like a man,"

Gerry chuckles as Olivia pulls Fitz's goat; tugging again at his man card with her comment. Fitz nods as he says, "If I were to lose. Yes, I can be a gracious loser. But, when we face your squad. We won't lose. So you won't have a chance to see that side of me."

Gerry cracks up as he says, "Wow, when your teams play. Please let us know. I've got to see it for myself." Their competitive juices are flowing, and Fitz sees the rise in her. Just as she sees the rise in him; and it actually lights their fires, and makes them smile. They decide to hug it out, to quell their emotions, and they continue to make more small talk with Gerry. Until Martha comes in advising she's leaving.

As they leave Gerry alone to finish watching the game, and relaxing. Fitz decides to make good on his tour promise to Olivia. As they walk through the house hand in hand; it's really just about being alone. He shows her various photos on the walls of his childhood, and he shows her his father's office, the master bedroom, and his mother's sewing room in the basement she uses for special projects.

As they walk along, talking and laughing together; enjoying the moment. Olivia asks, "Was the bedroom in the basement always for your mom's sewing?" Fitz replies, "No. she didn't make that change until a few years ago."

As they walk back up the main stairs, and out the back onto the walkout lower level patio. She says, "I'm surprised you or Tim didn't ask to have the basement bedroom when you were younger; especially since there's a separate entrance for it. It's like an apartment down there with the half kitchen in the common area."

He nods as he says, "Actually, Tim had the basement bedroom in high-school; but he lost it when mom caught two naked girls in his room." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Oh my God. Two girls. Are you serious?"

Fitz laughs as he says, "Yep. He was then moved right back upstairs with Karan and I after that. Because mom and dad didn't trust him anymore." Olivia says, "I can't blame them." Fitz replies, "Agreed. There's a lot of memories here for sure. We've had some great times in this place."

Olivia sees the smile on his face; she's never seen him this relaxed and happy. Not even when they're home together in Atlanta. But, she gets it. There's no place like home; she feels the same way when she goes to Macon.

As they walk outside; Olivia sees the beautiful tall trees lining the property. She takes in the clean air, and feels the sun on her face; it's absolutely beautiful. Fitz watches her take in the surroundings, and he enjoys seeing her happiness too.

As they walk down the trail behind the house; that leads down to a bench a few yards away. They have a seat and talk about the happenings of the last few days. Fitz fills her in on the discussion with Anthony, and how that played out. Additionally, he talks about his conversation with Karan about his approval of Anthony, and tells her about Karan and Anthony's secret overnight stay.  
Olivia smiles thinking about how sneaky Karan and Anthony were, to pull off that feat, and also how sweet it was for Fitz not to snitch. She smiles as she says, "You're such a good big brother to her." Fitz grins as he says, "Thanks Liv. I try to be."

She nods as she says, "Well, you've succeeded, and I am proud of you for being so sweet to her, and for letting her become her own person. A lot of brothers wouldn't be able to take their little sister growing up. I'm sure it means a lot to her that you're so supportive of her. I get why you two are so close now."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah, we are pretty close. She's a good kid. At least two out of the three of my parents' kids are normal." Olivia shakes her head as she laughs at his remark, and says, "He's not that bad babe. A little hard to figure out. But not bad."

Her remark peaks his interest and he asks, "What do you mean by that Liv? Did he do or say something?" She responds, "Not really." Fitz pushes her as he says, "Come on Liv. Tell me." She takes a breath as she explains the bathroom scenario to him.

Hearing her describe the situation; he asks, "Do you think he looked through your bag since it was open?" Olivia replies, "No, I don't think so. I could've left it open earlier. I think he was more so reacting to me being there when he came out of the bathroom, by him being on the phone."

Fitz agrees, with her thinking. She sees him thinking and asks, "What are you thinking about?" He replies, "I am thinking about who he could've been talking to, that required him to have privacy when his wife was downstairs." Truth was she had the same thought; but didn't know what to do with it.

She asks, "What are you going to do?" He responds, "That depends; did he make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe in anyway?" She shakes her head no, as she says, "No of course not." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Then there's nothing for me to do. Whatever is, or isn't going on with him has nothing to do with us; so I say let sleeping dogs lie. Are you okay with that?"

She nods as she says, "Yes, I am." He smiles as he says, "Good. Now if we're going to get back on time. We need to get out of here. Are you ready?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. I'm ready."

After walking back to the house, and borrowing his father's Lincoln Navigator, for the price of a sandwich from the deli. They head to their first stop on the list; when they arrive, Olivia beams with glee as she sees the sign. The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. Giddy as a school girl; Fitz laughs at her excitement, and he leads her inside the museum. They look at all of the exhibits and read all of the information about all of their favorite artists. They even take pictures with the displays. The tour is amazing, and they learn much more than they could've dreamed of about the musicians.

Upon leaving the museum; with a bag of mementos commemorating the trip, along with a host of photos. They climb into the truck, and they head to Salman's Deli for the biggest, and best tasting corned beef sandwich she's ever had in her life.


	186. Chapter 186

Fitz dies laughing at her expression, when the sandwich is served. It's bigger than her head, and served with a plate of fries. He takes pictures of her, and can't stop laughing at her. They also take pictures together making faces, and kissing each other; like teenagers. Some of the locals look at them like they're crazy; but they don't care.

After eating, they scroll through the pictures laughing at themselves; she has to admit they look hilarious in many of the photos, and also sweet in them too. Looking at the pictures; it's obvious they're in love. He watches her looking at them, and he adores seeing her so happy and having fun; this is something they both needed. And he's elated that he got to share a piece of his hometown with her on this trip.

As they leave the restaurant; with his father's sandwich as promised. Olivia says, "Wow, it's getting late. We should probably head back babe. I wanted to help your mom with dinner." He looks at the clock and sees it's about 4:30. But says, "I know; but I want to show you one more spot. It's my thinking place when I am at home." Seeing the look on his face; she relents.

She smiles at him; she's intrigued and enlightened that he wants to share his special place with her. As they drive; she looks out the window and takes in the sights. They make small talk about her interactions with his family members at the party. He teases her about his family liking her more than him; which makes her laugh.

He loves her laughter, she sounds so relaxed and happy. This is exactly what he planned, a little get away, and family time rolled into one. So far there's been no drama, just relaxation, and fun and he's hopeful it stays that way.

As they pull up to their last stop before heading home. Olivia is floored by what she sees in front of her. They get out of the car, and she stops at the top of the stairs as she says, "Babe, this is beautiful." He sees her in awe, and he smiles as he says, "Yeah. I love it here. This duck pond is a place my parents used to bring us when we were little; to feed the ducks. It's so peaceful here. It's one of my favorite places to come to think; outside of going to the lake. I'll take you there next time we come here." She smiles as she says, "Next time huh?"

He grins as he says, "Yes, there will be many more next times Livy, you know that." She beams as she confidently says, "Yeah, I do." He turns to her, and gives her a quick kiss, as he says, "Let's go, so you can see it close up."

Excited to see more of the tranquil space; she looks around and takes in the setting. The ducks are swimming along, and there are a few people around; but the pond is huge, and the seating is far and wide. So, it's rather private, despite being very public. As they descend the stairs; they walk hand in hand. Then when they reach the bottom; they walk slowly around the pond. Their walk is quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. It reminds her a lot of their first walk together.

She smiles as she looks up at him, and he instinctively looks at her too; smiling back at her. She says, "I love this place Fitz. Thank you for sharing it with me." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome Livy. I want to share everything with you." She grins as she says, "And I want to do the same with you. I love you." He replies, "I love you too."

As they pause their walk; they share another sweet kiss, which feels special somehow. Like it sealed their moment. The kiss breaks and they smile at one another. He takes out his phone and takes a picture of them in front of the pond.

The happiness he captures in their eyes; looking at the finished photo is insanely precious, and heartwarming. Olivia beams as she says, "Damn, we look good together." He laughs as he says, "That's because we're meant to be together." She smiles as she says, "Agreed my love." They share another kiss, and decide to head back to the house.

They arrive at the house later than they wanted to; due to traffic. But, still in time for Olivia to help with dinner. In their absence they see Uncle Frankie and Aunt Linda have arrived, and so have Anthony, Melanie, and Tim, along with the kids.

Dinner is fabulous, Olivia is floored by how good Martha's lasagna tastes, and everyone sings her praises for the meal. Dinner conversation is lively and fun too; Olivia is the hot topic of the night.

She answers questions about her family, her career, and Ella. The conversations go well, and Fitz marvels at how well she does; despite the rapid fire format his uncle and aunt are using. She holds her own, even with banter back and forth between Linda and Frankie. Olivia has to admit; it feels like she's on a game show mixed with an interrogation. But, she enjoys it anyway, and notices Fitz's look of pride.

The family meal is deemed a great success, which leads to the bitter sweet idea of Olivia and Fitz leaving tomorrow. However, they enjoy the remainder of the evening by playing Wine Lose or Draw; since Fitz and Olivia won't be there to have game night with them. They have a blast, with the women beating the men, both times. And end the night on a good note of laughter and family time well spent.

It's 9:30 am, and post breakfast; Olivia and Martha finish cleaning the kitchen. While Fitz and Gerry pack up Fitz's gift for shipping. When the ladies finish with the cleaning; they walk into the living room, and see both Fitz and Gerry staring at the shadow box, still in awe of it. Both ladies smile at one another, as they stand behind them; taking in the sight.

Fitz is truly his father's child, as Olivia sees him mimicking his father's posture without even knowing it. Martha decides to break up the party, and says, "That box isn't going to pack itself gentlemen." They turn around gleefully as Fitz says, "We know. I just found some other details in here I didn't see before. Liv, how did you get the photo of my old locker?"

Olivia beams as she says, "I know a guy." He laughs at the cuteness of her reply, and says, "Funny." Gerry responds, "Liv this really is a remarkable gift. I like it myself." Olivia replies, "Thank you Gerry. I was hoping it went over well." Gerry brashly responds, "Well, hopefully Fitz displayed his gratitude appropriately." Martha quickly says, "Gerry!" They all laugh as Fitz looks at his father and shakes his head as he says, "Pop come on."

Olivia responds, "Its fine Fitz. And yes, Gerry he has thanked me quite wondrously." Karan walks down the stairs, having heard most of the conversation, and leaving out for work says, "Girlfriend you do truly fit right in with us crazies with that come back." Martha nods as she says, "Amen." They all agree she's a great addition. Fitz still laughing; but wanting to cut this conversation off before it gets any weirder.


	187. Chapter 187

He says, "Come on pop. Let's get this boxed. UPS will be here to pick it up soon." Gerry agrees, and they begin packaging the gift for delivery. As they finish that up; Karan goes to work, but reaffirms their lunch plans first. As Martha and Olivia also go to shower and change clothes.

After Martha and Gerry leave for the day, with Gerry saying his final goodbye's to them. Gerry says, "Hey son. Why don't we come down for Independence Day? Unless you two have other plans." Fitz looks at Liv, and she says, "Nothing comes to mind. It would be great to have you guys visit us."

Martha replies, "I agree. Good idea Ger." Gerry responds, "I have my moments." They all chuckle as Fitz replies, "I definitely agree that would be great. You all can stay with me. I'll check with Tim and Mel and see if they're game. We can make it a full family deal. See if Aunt Linda and Uncle Frankie can tag along. I know Aunt Linda would love the Martin Luther King exhibit." Martha replies, "Yes. She would. I will definitely check with her, and let you know."

Their moment is interrupted by the doorbell ringing; UPS arrives to pick up the package, and Gerry and Martha are off to start their day; leaving Fitz and Liv to lock up. After getting packed up; they're ready to go. But it's still early. So, they decide to head to the movies, before meeting Karan and Anthony for lunch.

The call an Uber, and check out the new movie Central Intelligence; staring The Rock and Kevin Hart. The movie is very funny and entertaining, and afterwards; they go to the Galleria Mall to walk around and window shop. Olivia adores the shops in the mall, and finds several items she has to purchase.

But, she's too slow; considering Fitz pulls his credit card out before she does. Not wanting to bicker, she lets him pay for her items. He figures it's something they both can enjoy, since she made a few purchases from Victoria Secret.

Post shopping, they met Anthony and Karan for their prized Hot Sauce Williams treat. Olivia was skeptical at first; but when she tasted the polish boy, the polish girl, the fries, and the wings. She quickly realized why he and Drew spoke so highly about the food. She loved all of it; while it wasn't the best food from a health perspective. It certainly very tasty.

Upon finishing lunch, and letting Anthony know while he is very happy about him dating Karan. He's not necessarily off the hook. Reminding him that Karan has two brothers who know where he lives. Anthony respects his feelings and assures him he has Karan's best interest at heart. Fitz is pleased with his response. He even thinks to invite them to Atlanta for Independence Day. Although Anthony can't commit right now; due to work. He agrees he's interesting in coming along if he can.

Having to get back to work; both Karan and Anthony say their good bye's to them, and Olivia and Fitz head to Martha's dress shop. When they arrive; they Olivia is impressed with the quaint shop. It's a nice size and the fashions are adorable.

Olivia wastes no time getting the full tour, and Fitz smiles at her excitement. He walks around the shop with them. He's proud of his mom. Her shop is doing well. With it being prom season they have a host of jobs her staff is working on, while she also takes care of a few wedding dresses.

After playing dress up in multiple dresses; Olivia finds a cocktail dress she likes, and after purchasing it. Martha agrees to send it to her. The brief visit is nice, and Martha appreciates them coming by. It's hard to see them go; but she knows they have to.

After catching an Uber back to the house to pick up their luggage. They head to the airport. The five hour flight is much shorter than they anticipated. And the ride back to inner city Atlanta is even shorter. Something that rarely happens.

However, by the looks of the weather, rain is coming. After stopping by her house to check on it, get some more clothing, and grab her mail. They head back to his house. When they arrive; they find a welcomed surprise of baked ziti in the oven, and a tossed green salad in the fridge, courtesy of Vanessa. Something they both appreciate after traveling.

After getting settled in, unpacking luggage. Olivia sits in the middle of the King size bed going through her mail, as Fitz lays next to her watching sports center. Multitasking, they compare their schedules for the rest of the week; knowing they're both off work tomorrow. And they're both glad they took an extra day off to recuperate from traveling.

As they converse about the upcoming work week; it's determined the next few weeks are going to be stressful. He has a new trial set to start when he returns to work; he's not looking forward to presiding over. Because the defendant has changed attorneys twice; in hopes of delaying the trial. He just wants this off his docket, and she feels his pain.

They discuss her impending return to work too; given the drama with Sally. Her eyes are wide open as she awaits to see what angle the knife swipe is surely set to come from, if or when she returns to full power. Right now, she's still on payroll, but under review. With the investigation still being kept private; in accordance with her deal with the ethics board. It's going to make for a tense work environment until everything gets settled.

Fitz hates Olivia having to be on her toes; but they're both certain that a replacement for Sally is in the works. So, it's just a matter of time until a determination is made. She's trusting in the process to work out, and so is he. They've talked about the obvious fix for the situation; meaning her taking the job.

He knows her reservations about potentially taking the job, and she knows his position on it too. Agreeing to let her make her own choices, and not push her. But support her; he doesn't mention it anymore. Something she knows he's trying hard to lay off of. Feeling the conversation turning to its normal place when they talk about her work these days.

Olivia says, "Enough work talk. I'm done with my mail. Let's watch a movie." He smiles at her in agreement; a movie and cuddling sounds nice. But before he can reply; suddenly, they hear a loud crack, and then a gush of water hitting the windows. Olivia jumps at the sound, and Fitz laughs at her reaction. She hits him playfully, and he steals a kiss from her as he pulls her into his arms. They share some kisses, and after she puts away her mail. They decide to watch a movie together.


	188. Chapter 188

After popping some popcorn, and grabbing some drinks out of the upstairs fridge; they lay in the bed and watch Luther, a series on Netflix starring Idris Elba. The relaxing time is very much needed, and apparently tires them out, as they both fall asleep watching the show.

However, their sleep is interrupted by her phone ringing. She wakes up, and so does he. She reaches over to grab the phone, and when she answers; he sees her sit up, and hears her say, "No. I'm not watching the news." Fitz is half sleep, but hears her say, "Wait I'm turning to it now."

She grabs the remote and changes the channel. What they both see unfolding on the screen causes them to pause. As they attempt to wrap their heads around what is happening. Clearly this will be a real game changer, and will definitely prove to push them to find their hidden strengths?

 _ **Thank you for reading this fan fiction tale. I appreciate your support. In the next installment we find out what is the game changer they've stumbled upon. We also find out how things shift when the Grants come to Atlanta. Additionally, we see what happens when both Fitz and Olivia's past collide. All this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice.**_


	189. Chapter 189

**_Hello readers, welcome back. I'm very excited to see the great reviews and read all the inboxes about this story. This installment gives more insight into the Olitz dynamic, and sets up the drama coming to a head in the upcoming installment. So be patients, I promise the loose ends will come together soon enough. Thanks again for stopping to read, comment and critique; I appreciate all feedback. Enjoy!_**

Olivia is sitting in bed, still in shock from what she just saw on television. But she's managing to make it through the phone call she's on, after still trying to take in the news story on the television screen.

Fitz, now awake; is sitting with her in awe of the moment as well, waiting for her phone call to end. He knows this is definitely an unexpected twist in what was expected to come, and she's certainly going to need someone to be positive and reassuring. However, he's not sure if he has the words he needs to reduce her stress.

As he snaps out of his head he hears her say, "Thanks for calling CY. I'll talk to you later." When she hangs up the phone; their eyes meet. Olivia takes a breath and says, "I can't believe this is happening." Fitz responds, "It is rather incredible; I don't think anybody saw this coming Liv." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "True. My God this is a mess."

Fitz agrees as he says, "Indeed it is. What was Cyrus saying about it?" She sighs as she says, "He was saying that this has huge blowback potential on the District Attorney's office, and from what he's hearing; I should be ready for a major shift to occur very soon."

Fitz nods as he says, "It makes sense Liv. It's all about public relations at this point, and this is a major problem. It's not every day the husband of a District Attorney is caught having an affair, in such a public way."

Olivia shakes her head as she tries to make sense of what she just heard. Everyone has suspected for some time that Sally's marriage was one of convenience; but nobody could've expected this to be what was going on. Quickly she says, "I can't imagine what Sally is going through right now; or their daughter."

Fitz replies, "It's got to be incredibly sad, angering, and frustrating all at once for both of them. It's one thing to find out your spouse is cheating, or even be aware of it. But it's another deal all together when the whole world finds out because he was in a car accident with his mistress sitting next to him."

Olivia agrees, this is not your typical busted spouse situation. Fitz wonders out loud, "What do you think Sally will do?" Olivia pauses, then replies, "Knowing her, she'll probably try to battle through it. She'll release a statement, and in the same breath, report back to work as if nothing has happened."

Fitz is surprised at her response; he asks, "Is she seriously thinking she's going to survive this professionally?" Olivia responds, "I think she's going to try. As long as the narrative doesn't change. She actually appears to be a victim of circumstance. How can she be fired for her husband cheating on her and getting caught publicly? That's not her fault. So, unless something seedy comes out after the fact; I'd say she has a good chance of keeping this job, and leaving on her own terms."

Fitz has to admit; she has a point. She's certainly not to blame for her husband's actions. And since nobody was killed in the accident; just some basic, recoverable injuries were sustained. She's essentially in the clear. Nonetheless, a thought pops into his head; as he says, "Liv, I agree it's not her fault in anyway. But, I'll be surprised if she doesn't take some time off."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders as she says, "It's possible she will. I'd imagine she will want to try to figure some of it out for the sake of their daughter. Now that it's on the news; it's on the internet too. So, she's got to figure out how to help her through this."

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Wow, that young girl has got to be an emotional ball right now. I feel sorry for her and Sally." Olivia nods in agreement, and then a thought comes to mind. She says, "Maybe I should call Sally, and check on her." Fitz looks at her and asks, "Are you sure that's a good idea Liv? Given the current status of your relationship. I'm not sure if she'll welcome your call." Olivia agrees, but she responds, "I know it's tense between us right now; with the ethics investigation recently concluding. But, this is more personal, and I'd like to think if I was going through a personal struggle. She'd call me; if it crossed her mind to do so, regardless of our professional woes."

Fitz hears her response, and lovingly says, "You're too kind Livy." As she looks up her number; she smiles as she replies, "I can only be me." He says, "Touché. And that's one of the many reasons I love you." As the phone begins to ring; they share a sweet, quick kiss.

When the kiss breaks, he says, "I'll give you some privacy. I have to let mom know we made it back anyway. So, come down when you're done so we can eat." She nods as she says, "Okay. Tell her I said hello." He smiles as he says, "I will."

Their conversation ends as Olivia hears, "Olivia. I didn't expect your call. I thought I'd hear from the Governor before I heard from you." Her remark throws her momentarily. She's clearly angry and hurt, and expecting the dooms day call at any minute. But Olivia doesn't buy into it. She finds her words, as she replies, "Hello Sally. I know it may seem unexpected. But I wanted to check on you. I just heard the news about the accident."

Despite her not being on the best terms with Olivia these days; Sally can't help but hear the sincerity in her voice. And, the fact that she said the accident, and didn't reference the situation of the affair being exposed. Also gives her the indication her call is genuine.

Olivia hears a pause, and then a soft shift in her tone, as Sally says, "I'm doing the best I can, given the circumstances." Olivia nods as she replies, "I understand. I won't hold you long. I know Grace needs you; but please know that your family is in my thoughts and prayers, and I hope everything works out for the best for everyone. Also, if you need to take any time off; we've got your back, take your time returning."

Sally nods as she responds, "Thanks. I appreciate your offer. But I won't be taking any time off. Everything will work itself out. So I will see you at work." Olivia smirks, figuring as much as she replies, "Okay bye."

Their call ends, and Olivia takes a breath. Just as she thought; Sally isn't going to let this slow her down. Her stomach growling causes her to follow the now fragrant smell of the baked ziti Vanessa left for them.


	190. Chapter 190

When she gets downstairs, she sees Fitz sitting at the island skyping with his mother and father. Glad she has clothes on; she walks up behind him, and sits with him. They talk for a few more minutes; mostly his parents take the time to dote on Olivia.

Fitz smiles at how bright Olivia's grin is, as his parents tell her how wonderful she is, and how much they enjoyed her visit. He enjoys how well they get along; it's just one more confirmation given to him, that she's the one.

When their call ends Olivia says, "I love your family." Fitz replies, "Yes, and apparently the feeling is mutual. As I said, I think they may like you more than me." She laughs at his remark, and asks, "Do I detect some jealousy here?" Fitz grins as he says, "Nah, I've known them forever; you'll give them back after you learn what I know." They share a kiss and a laugh, and make their way over to the table.

As she tosses and dresses the salad; he plates their food, and pours their wine. As they have a seat, and prepare to eat; Olivia says, "Whatever you're paying Vanessa it's not enough." He smiles as he says, "Yeah, she's great." Olivia agrees, and they dig into their meal.

After a few bites of enjoying their food; Fitz asks, "So, how was the call with Sally?" Olivia takes a sip of wine, and says, "It was okay. Nothing special. I could tell she's upset. Maybe still mad at me, or it could be this situation of course. But, she's definitely not in the best of moods." Fitz swallows his bite of food and says, "That's to be expected given what's going on. But did the call end well?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. It ended as well as it could. And like I thought. She's going to work through this." Fitz replies, "Well, you did say she'd push through. I just hope she doesn't do it to the detriment of her daughter." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. But, when I think about it. I remember her talking about sending Grace to boarding school. So, it's quite possible she will send her now, if she hasn't already. The poor girl needs the distraction."

Fitz agrees as he says, "I'm sure that's why Sally is coming back to work. She clearly needs one too. I'm just not sure how good her being at work will be for everyone else." His words cause Olivia to think about something Fitz said regarding public relations, and then she thinks about a comment Sally made about expecting the Governor's call.

Fitz sees she's in thought and asks, "Liv, what's got your mind all tied up?" Olivia replies, "Something Sally said. She said she expected she'd have a call from the Governor before she got a call from me." Fitz looks at her and says, "Sounds like she's got questions about job security." Olivia has to agree, he's right.

She says, "I guess you're right. He's the only one who has the authority to replace her." This drifts into a known territory they've discussed previously. He doesn't want to appear insensitive; but he asks, "What would you do if that happened?" She looks at him, and she knows what he's getting at.

She swallows a bite of food, and says, "There's no indication that's an option here Fitz." Fitz responds, "It's speculative for sure; but there's a reason Cyrus advised you to be ready for a shift Liv. With his relationship with the Governor and Mayor, he's privy to something. Or he wouldn't have made that comment."

Despite his response making perfect sense; Olivia still resists his logic as she says, "He could've just been talking about somebody coming in to take over Fitz. Which wouldn't have anything to do with me being offered the position."

Fitz hears her response, and he knows she's playing this down for a reason. He just doesn't understand what her reasoning could be. They've been down this road before; he wants to tread lightly. But, his curiosity won't let him. Therefore he blatantly asks, "So, if you were asked to step into the role, even temporarily. What would you do?"

Knowing she's cornered, she swallows the last bit of food and says, "I would do whatever was necessary for the sake of the District Attorney's office. Maintaining the integrity of our office is very important for the people of Fulton County." Fitz hears her, but says, "Come on Livy. What about what's important to you? We both know this is your dream job." Olivia sighs as she says, "Babe, I don't want to fight about this."

Fitz replies, "Then let's not fight about it. Let's just reasonably see this for the possibility that it is." Olivia responds, "I just don't feel right considering this when Sally is going through something so heavy. Something that could ruin her family, and leave her jobless. I don't want to take joy in someone else's pain."

Fitz understands her feelings, but knows this resistance goes deeper. So he pushes her as he says, "Liv, what you're saying makes sense. And I don't disagree with you. Sally is going through a personal situation; I wouldn't wish on anyone. But, the truth is. You had your eye set on that job well before this happened. And, we both know you deserve it. So don't feel bad about accomplishing your dreams; even if someone else's dreams come to an end to make yours happen."

Olivia understands his point; but asks, "Is it really a win for me if I am getting it at the cost of someone's loss?" Fitz confidently replies, "Yes. It is." Olivia says, "You seriously think that?"

Fitz nods as he says, "Yes. I do. It happens all the time babe. Think about the Supreme Court appointments. The only way someone is appointed to replace a justice; is if there's a vacancy due to death, or retirement. Yet, nobody turns down an appointment to the Supreme Court; because the appointment is an honor. How they got the appointment is irrelevant, and has no bearing on the new person's abilities to do the job. If anything the fact they're considered for the position highlights their abilities overall."

His response is one she didn't expect; it made sense and it ironically settles her anxiety. As many times as they've talked about the opportunity of her taking the offer of being the District Attorney; this is the first time she actually heard him. His argument was solid; she can't refute it. It makes perfect sense in every way.

He sees her thinking, and says, "Liv, talk to me. Tell me why you're fighting this idea of taking this job. There's something you're not saying. I know you don't care about what others think, as to how you succeed. If anything you love the challenge of proving them wrong. So what's up?"

With him directly looking into her eyes, she gives in and says, "What if I lose my way?" Fitz doesn't understand her at first, and asks, "What do you mean?" She takes a breath as she says, "Fitz, that position has a lot of responsibility, and it puts me in power to do some great things. But, it also has the potential to corrupt people. I value law and order, and I appreciate rules. But, in that position we both know it's more about the political aspect of things, than the cases themselves. I don't want to become a pencil pushing bureaucrat. Or someone who ends up bowing to the pressures of the powers that be, just to keep her job. But hates herself later."


	191. Chapter 191

Fitz understands her concern; nobody likes being a slave to anything, let alone their employment. He knows her ultimate goal is to make a difference in their community, and show people how the law can be practiced with integrity and honor, and how that brings her joy. As long as she's enjoying her job; she will always do well. The moment she doesn't enjoy it anymore; things can fall apart. Which is what she's afraid of.

Understanding her feelings, he takes her hand, and pulls her over to him. She looks up at him, seeing the pleading in his eyes, and she gives in. As she takes her seat in his lap; he lets her get comfortable, as she places her head on his shoulder. The quiet comforts them for a while; but when he has the words; he says, "Look at me Liv."

She sits up, and looks into his eyes, and he says, "Baby, I understand your concern, and it's valid. I'm sure Sally may have taken on this job, and many like her. With the idea of doing great things, and the job ended up running them down a different path. But, there's something you have; that they don't." Olivia releases a breath, she didn't know she was holding as she asks, "What's that?"

He smiles as he says, "A bound and determined spirit; that refuses to be denied what it seeks." Olivia finds herself smiling at him; it's something Cyrus says about her all the time. She further hears him say, "Livy, you've never backed away from anything; even if it scared you. You figured it out and moved through it eventually, because no matter what you never gave up. This is the same thing. It will be challenging; it will be tiring, and yes. You will want to throw your hands up in the air out of frustration, and walk away at times. But you won't. Because you will see the greater good. The good that you always see; because of how you see people, and how you see the world. You believe in justice Liv; it's who you are. And, with you at the helm, I know this District Attorney's office will be in full pursuit of justice at every turn; which is how it's supposed to be. Justice for all. It's in our oath babe, and nobody vigorously swears to the integrity and honor in how justice is pursued than you do. That's how I know you won't lose your way, and if you get concerned or confused at any point. Know that I will be here to help steer you back on track. Trust me on that. I'm here for you; for whatever you need. So, you can lean on me, and I promise I won't let you fall or fail."

Hearing him out; she feels unbelievably calm. His words, and his stroking of her back, as she sits in his lap does the trick. The hope, love, and reassurance in his eyes, as he looks deeply into hers doesn't hurt either. He sees her stare relent, and sees a smile spread across her face as she cups his face and says, "You really are my Superman; you know that? You even save me from myself." He grins as he says, "And, you are my Superwoman." They press their foreheads together, and share a smile, that ends in a sweet and comforting kiss.

When the kiss ends; she says, "Thank you for that. Thank you for everything." He sees tears well up in her eyes, and says, "You're welcome sweet baby. But you don't have to thank me. Knowing that you're uninhibitedly living your full potential in everything you want to do; is thanks enough. Thank you for letting me push you, and not getting angry with me this time." She smiles at him and hugs him tight; he hugs her in return; loving the fact that she's again, letting him be there for her.

As she hugs him; she says, "I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life." He smiles as he says, "Yes. You are. And good luck getting rid of me." Their hug breaks and they share a laugh. Which lasts for a few minutes; until he starts kissing on her neck, and moves up to her lips. They enjoy their kisses, and make out session immensely. But, their moment ends when they again hear rain falling, and the wind picking back up.

As he feels her body tension increase, he asks, "Why don't we clean up the kitchen, and go back to bed for snuggle time?" She grins as she says, "I'd really like that." He kisses her nose as he says, "Me too." They share a grin, and proceed to go about their domestic duties.

Once done with their kitchen duty; they head upstairs. As Fitz uses the restroom; Olivia climbs into bed. As she gets settled; she sees her phone flashing. She checks it, and sees it's a text from Huck asking if she read the information he sent her. Realizing she hadn't even opened it yet. She sends him a quick text, just thanking him for the file, but advising she'd be in touch if she needed anything else.

Feeling guilty, and knowing the longer she holds onto this secret, and this information the worse she's going to feel. Suddenly, she's taken back to the last time they talked about Jenna. She recalls specifically how she all but lectured him about him being honest and upfront with her, and advising they could work through anything; as long they were honest with one another. Her guilt increases, and so does her disappointment in herself.

She shakes from her thoughts to see him sitting in bed next to her. Seeing him with the remote in his hand; she turns on the light, and says, "Before we watch anything. I need to talk to you."

Seeing she still has her phone in her hand; he curiously asks, "Did something just happen?" She sees him looking down at her phone, and then puts it down, as she says, "Yes and no."

His brow furrows as he says, "Come again?" She takes a breath, and says, "I don't know how else to say this; but to blurt it out." Fitz sits with his back against the headboard, and calmly asks, "Okay. What is it?"

Olivia takes a breath; she looks down and away from him. Fitz sees her internal struggle. He reaches over and touches her hand. His touch makes her look at him, and he sees the worry in her eyes. As he says, "Hey, just tell me. There's nothing you could say that will make me love you any less, or judge you."

His words give her comfort, but she still asks, "Do you promise?" He leans forward as he says, "Yes. I promise Livy. There's nothing you could do. That I wouldn't forgive. I mean it. Just talk to me."

The pleading in his eyes and tone, push her to nod as she replies, "Do you remember those strange flowers, sent to your office a few days ago?" Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. The ones we found out were meant for Judge Commons; but were delivered to me in error."

She sighs as she replies, "Right. Well, before we found out there was a mix up. Something about the situation didn't feel right. So, I had a background check done on Jenna. Thinking maybe she was behind the delivery."


	192. Chapter 192

Fitz looks at her, and she can't make out his expression. He's in his head; he recalls how she looked when she told him she thought she saw Jenna at the courthouse. This happened right before the flower delivery mystery.

Olivia feels her anxiety rising, as she stares at him searching for a clue of what he's thinking. His expression is blank, and his silence is what's most bothersome. Desperate for a reply, she worriedly says, "Fitz, please say something."

Hearing the worry in her voice, and seeing the regret in her eyes. He knows she's panicking, and he doesn't like to see her upset; even if it's as a result of her own doing. He takes a breath, and asks, "Why didn't you tell me you felt the need to run a check on her Liv?"

She's staring into his eyes, and despite seeing what she thinks may be forgiveness waiting for her on the other side. She continues with her admission, as she says, "Because I didn't know how you'd react. And, honestly. I didn't want to give you a chance to say no. I simply needed to know for sure she wasn't behind the delivery, or plotting something. I needed to know she wasn't lying in wait to do something to us, or me, or you. I just needed to know; so I made a judgment call."

He understands her initial reasoning. But he's curious to know where her head is now. So he asks, "And how do you feel now about making that judgement call?" She takes a breath, and her voice starts out strong. But it weakens as she finishes her statement; as she says, "Honestly, I'm not sorry for running the check on her. But I regret doing it without telling you. After some thought; I see now how wrong it was. And, I know that if you'd done the same thing to me; I would be furious. Even if I had our best interests at heart; I'd accuse you of being controlling and deceptive, and God knows what else. It was terribly hypocritical of me, and I just can't apologize enough for it. But I really am very sorry."

He hears the sadness in her tone, as her head rests in her hands. She can't bear to look at him. He feels her pain, and sees it. Hearing her now sobbing; he believes she's suffered enough. So he reaches out to her, pulling her closer as he says, "Livy, come here." She comes to him, and allows him to fold her into his arms. She melts into him; his arms are her complete comfort, something she wonders how she survived this long on this earth without.

Allowing his love for her to wash away the hurt; she shakes from her thoughts as he kisses the top of her head, and then she looks up at him; only for him to peck her lips softly.

Post kiss, he lovingly says, "Livy, I hate to see you this upset." She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "It's my fault though. I'm such a hypocrite. I lectured you on being honest when you talked to me about Jenna, and here I sit. Guilty of doing the same thing."

Fitz steps in, breaking up her self-bashing fest. As he says, "What you are, is the love of my life. And I meant what I said when I told you I'd never judge you. While I don't like you running the background check without telling me. I understand why you did it." She quickly asks, "You do?"

He smirks as he says, "Yes. I do. You approached this situation like you would a court case. You wanted to be prepared, and I can't blame you for that. But, baby. You're not in court, and you're not in this alone. So, I need you to remember that next time, and tag me in when you're stressed, or concerned, or scared. Because we are stronger together, than we could ever be individually. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. I can do that." He grins as he cups her face, and asks, "Are you sure?" She nods as she replies, "Yes. I'm sure. I promise that I won't do that again. No secrets babe. We're in this together." He smiles at her, and says, "That's my girl. I love you." She replies, "I love you too." With immense love in each other's eyes; they share a kiss that settles them, and they lay together holding one another.

Feeling the subtlety of the moment, and taking in the quiet. But, realizing there's one other aspect of this they need to discuss. He asks, "So is it safe to say you didn't find out anything pressing about Jenna?" Olivia sighs as she replies, "I actually haven't read the file yet. I got the response back from Huck when we were in flight to Cleveland. I was responding to a text from him checking in with me about it. But, if you want to; we can read it now."

Fitz being considerate replies, "Do you feel like we need to do that now; or can we put it off till tomorrow?" Interestingly enough; Olivia hadn't even thought about reading the file since she received it.

But she still asks, "Why do you want to wait?" He responds, "I've enjoyed our time together the last few days so much. That I just want to continue to be here with you, in our bubble. If that's not too much to ask."

She smiles at him as she confidently says, "No. It's not too much to ask." He's elated to hear her reply; but wants to make sure she is okay with the delay in reading the information. So he asks, "Are you sure you can wait? I don't want you stressing about the unknown."

Olivia looks into his eyes as she responds, "Yes. I am sure. Because I know that whatever we read in that file, it doesn't matter. Whatever it is we will face it together." He grins at her with pride; as he says, "Yes we will, sweet baby." She kisses his lips, and as it breaks she says, "Besides, you know I love our cuddle time." He nods as he says, "Yes, I do. Can we finish watching Luther now?"

She grins as she gets situated in his arms; as he grabs the remote, and positions himself behind her. Feeling flirtatious she presses her bottom against him, and sensually says, "Whatever you want my love." As he presses play, he looks down at her pushing against him. She watches him bite his lip, as he places his hand on her hip, and pushes against her in return. She moans seductively, and he says, "Damn, you're not playing fair baby." She grins sinfully as she says, "All is fair in love in war."

They share a chuckle, as he snuggles up behind her, and she melts into his grasp, moaning in comfort. They completely become one in the moment; as he kisses on her neck, and whispers, "I love you so much." She grins as she whispers in return, "I love you too."

As their show starts, they both are in thought about the moment and beyond; thinking about how they are going to move forward, and what that looks like. It's like a transition is happening, the tide is turning in a positive way. Something more is on the brink for them for sure; but whatever it is. They both are certain they will brave it together no matter what it may be.


	193. Chapter 193

**_The Next Day_**

It's early evening, and after a late morning due to some much needed alone, sweet love and cuddle time. As well as running errands around town, including checking up on Abby and Harrison's house for them while they are still away, and checking in with her family. They are now sitting down in the living room looking over the file Huck sent on Jenna.

After perusing the file, and reading the various documents. Nothing really jumps out at them; except her now having an Atlanta address, and her unbelievable shopping addiction that even makes Olivia blush. With her shopping and dating life appearing to be her major focus; it's amazing that she has time for any type of professional life, let alone working as a state prosecutor. Olivia is now seeing why she appears to be super aggressive in her dating life. It's her outlet, from a rather demanding professional life. Also given her current work load; it's safe to say she's too involved with work right now, to be bothering them.

These findings make both of them smile, as they arrive at the mutual agreement that she's not a foreseeable threat at this time. With the idea of his past being in their rearview mirror; Olivia takes a breath, and so does Fitz. They share a smile as Fitz says, "I've never been so happy to find nothing to worry about in my life." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "You're not the only one. I feel much better knowing nothing appears suspicious about her."

Fitz nods as he says, "So, life goes on." She smiles as she says, "Yes. Indeed it does." As they share a kiss, the mood is interrupted as her phone beeps. Their kiss breaks as he says, "I hate technology." She grins as she says, "Without it how do you have a plasma television in the bedroom?" He replies,  
"Don't be logical when I'm being illogical." They share a laugh as she says, "My apologies silly. Come on; that was my alarm. I have to put the roast in the oven."

For a moment he pauses, and then says, "Oh yeah. We have dinner with Drew and Char tonight." Olivia replies, "Yes. We do. So, unless you let me go. We will not be having my pork butt roast for dinner." Fitz grips her ass, as she straddles him, and says, "Oh, you're not in any short supply of butt from what I can feel." She hits him and giggles, as he squeezes her butt, and they continue to kiss, and carry on for a while.

Four hours later the table is set, and the house is filled with the delicious aroma of Olivia's mother's pork roast recipe. As Olivia pulls the roast from the oven, Char sits at the island talking with her. And Fitz and Drew are in the living room.

When she lays eyes on the roast; Char says, "Oh my goodness Liv. That looks and smells delicious. I have to have that recipe." Olivia grins as she says, "I wish I could share it hon. But, my mom would haunt me forever if this recipe left the family." They share a laugh, understanding the family food recipe rules.

The menu includes a slow roasted pork butt roast, with fingerling potatoes and carrots, and creamed spinach. After loading the sides onto the beautifully dressed table; Fitz carries the roast in and sits it in the center. Upon taking a photo of their first dinner party in the house together; they sit down to enjoy their meal.

Over dinner they catch up, and the conversation is light and fun. Dinner is delicious, and Olivia receives high praises for a job well done. After eating, dessert is served. Olivia whipped up an apple pie with a streusel topping, and homemade vanilla bean ice cream. Again appeasing them all, and leaving them gleefully stuffed, as they sip their coffee. Olivia beams with pride, and Fitz gives her a sweet smooch.

Opting to enjoy the outdoors, they move their coffee talk outside onto the deck. It's a gorgeous cool and calm Atlanta night. As they converse over the stars, enjoying their conversation and company. Olivia says, "Hey Char. I need to ask your help in figuring out where to install Fitz's shadow box." Fitz says, "I thought we decided to put it in the basement Liv."

Olivia replies, "With the basement walls being concrete babe; it may not be the best idea to disturb the finished walls down there to hang that box. I think the office would be best." Fitz looks at Char and says, "Okay Char. You're the tie breaker. What do you think?" Char grins as she says, "Well, from what I remember of its size; I think Liv may be right. But I'd need to see where you'd want to put it, and get the exact measurement."

Drew says, "How's big as hell as a measurement?" They all chuckle at his comment, and Fitz teases as he says, "Hey, don't be a hater man. My lady did a great job." Drew nods as he says, "Yes. You did Liv. It is a great gift. I'm teasing." Olivia smiles as she says, "No worries Drew. I get it. Char do you mind taking a look at the options we have mapped out for the installation?"

Char nods as she says, "Sure thing. I can walk off that scrumptious meal before it adds to my thighs." Drew quips, "More cushion for the pushing is a good thing babe." She smiles at him as she says, "You're too cute. Thank you honey." He replies, "You're welcome." After she stands up, they share a sweet kiss that makes Olivia and Fitz smile.

Olivia pecks Fitz's lips as she stands too, and says, "We will be right back." Fitz says, "We'll be here when you get back." They share a smile and Olivia and Char go inside to find a home for the shadow box, when it arrives.

When the ladies go inside; Drew says, "Man, I am so full I am going to bust wide open." Fitz laughs as he says, "Tell me about it. Everything was great from the meal to the dessert." Drew responds, "Agreed, even the coffee was a good ending. We are two lucky ducks to have women like Char and Liv." Fitz nods as he says, "Yes indeed. Which is why I am ready to make sure these moments become more permanent."

Drew sips his coffee as he says, "Really? What are you saying?" Fitz smiles as he says, "I'm going to propose to Liv." Drew grins as he says, "Wow man. That's fantastic. I agree she's deserving of a substantial reward for surviving the Grants in all their glory for the last three days. But, I have to ask. Did something happen to solidify your decision?"

Fitz smiles in agreement with his comment, then says, "Yes." He then explains the background check done on Jenna. Upon explaining it to Drew; he says, "In that moment when Liv told me what she did. I realized that she was scared, and felt like she needed to protect us, and herself. And, I felt like she thought she was alone. I've told her repeatedly that we're in this together. But, in that moment I realized that showing her is better than telling her. So, it makes sense that I make it official, by asking her to be my wife. I want to give her something material to look at, the next time she feels that way. You know a reminder that she's never going to be alone again."


	194. Chapter 194

Drew smiles as he says, "Man, that's both incredible and strange all at the same damn time." Fitz replies, "What do you mean?" Drew says, "Only you could decide to pop the question of marriage, after hearing the woman you love has run a background check on a woman you dated. Tell me that's something you'd expect to happen."

He and Fitz share a laugh that lasts for a few seconds. Before Fitz gets serious as he says, "Okay. You have a point. It isn't what anyone would see as the normal thought one would have in this situation. But, there's nothing ordinary about us. From the way we met, to the way we click. It works because she's my best friend man. I feel like I can tell her anything and with her by my side I can get through anything. As long as I have her nothing else matters."

Drew sees the seriousness in his friend's eyes, and nods as he says, "Hey, I get it man. I was just joking. I know your feelings for Liv have been deepening for a while. It was apparent to me and Char when we saw you two at the party. That was a special moment brother; the love you two share is awesome. I can see why you feel she's the one. Congrats bro." Fitz beams as he says, "Thanks man."

Drew nods as he says, "You're welcome. Do you have a jeweler yet?" Fitz responds, "No. I was wondering if you could refer me to one. I want something custom. It has to be perfect." Drew nods as he replies, "I agree. It has to be right. I'll text you my guy's information. He'll hook you up. He has some fabulous custom pieces, and can make anything." Fitz says, "Great man. I appreciate the help." Drew replies, "Of course. I got you. But seriously, I take it all went well with your family right?"

Fitz sips his coffee as he says, "It couldn't have gone better man. Everybody loved her. "Drew replies, "Even Tim?" Fitz shakes his head as he says, "You know Tim. He's who he is. Hell I don't like him most of the time. So I'll be damned if I care if he likes Liv." He and Fitz chuckle in agreement. When the laughter ends he says, "Agreed for sure. He's a peculiar one without a doubt."

Fitz replies, "Sorry again man for his rudeness to you when we were on the course." Drew responds, "Man don't worry about that. I am used to guys like him not being open to the idea of couples therapy or therapy in general. He's entitled to his opinion; even if it is cowardly bullshit that comes from men who end up divorced, and alone forever."

Fitz nods as he says, "I couldn't agree with you more. He's a hard one to figure out sometimes. He loves conflict for some reason." Drew replies, "Yeah. It's who he is and may explain why he's a cop. He's immersed in conflict every day." Fitz agrees as he says, "True. But that has to be tiring. Dealing with it professionally is one thing; but creating it in your personal life too is insane."

Drew agrees as he says, "Yes. But it's all he knows Fitz. So you have to let him be who he is. Until he decides to change; it's going to be what it is." Fitz replies, "I know you're right. He just annoys me sometimes. It always feels like he's up to something."

As Drew sips the last of his coffee he says, "That's because people with his disposition are always up to something. They literally go from one thing to the next. With little to no lull in between. They're almost always on alert, because they are always thinking of what to say or do next to disrupt the flow of the moment; if it doesn't suit them."

The description he gives of his brother makes Fitz think of the incident between Liv and Tim. Drew sees him thinking and asks, "Is everything okay man?" Fitz snaps out of his thoughts as he says, "Yeah. It's just that you made me think of something concerning Tim and Liv."

Drew's interest is peaked; he asks, "What happened between them? Did he say something stupid?" Fitz sits back in his seat, as he replies, "Actually he barely said anything to her. It was like he was disengaged or preoccupied or something. But, it's not so much as what he said per se as what he did." Drew asks, "What did he do?"

Fitz explains Liv and Tim's encounter, and after hearing the details of the incident. Drew asks, "So do you think he went through her bag?"

Fitz sighs as he says, "Yeah I do?" Drew asks, "If you're so sure he did. Why didn't you ask him about it?" Fitz drinks the rest of his coffee, as he asks, "Knowing our relationship how well do you think that would've gone over?"

Drew nods as he says, "You're right. Not well. He would've found a way to exacerbate it." Fitz says, "Exactly. Which is why I didn't give if much thought until now. I don't want to punch him in the mouth, and I know that if he said something stupid about Liv or to her. He'd be eating my fist."

Drew can see the tension building in his friend, and says, "I commend you for thinking things through, and not reacting to him Fitz. That's an impressive change in you." Fitz responds, "Thanks. Liv makes me want to be better man. Plus, she doesn't like conflict, and I never want to make her uncomfortable." Drew replies, "Hey, I know firsthand, the love of a good woman changes things." They both share a smile, and ironically they both pause.

Fitz's mind drifts to when he brought Mellie home to meet the family. Ironically Drew says, "Odd that you two didn't get into as much of a beef over Mellie huh?" Fitz responds, "Man, I need you to get out of my head." Drew laughs as he says, "Hey, great minds think alike." Fitz responds, "True. I was just thinking the same thing. When he found out about Mellie. I was annoyed because he had jokes. But, I wasn't angry. What do you make of that?"

Drew asks, "Do you want my professional opinion, or my personal one?" Fitz responds, "Both." Drew nods as he says, "In my professional opinion; I would say you were too embarrassed about how you and Mellie got together to defend her, or the relationship to Tim. But with Liv, it's different. You are with her not by circumstance; but because you genuinely love her. So you're proud of her, and you want to protect her."

Fitz nods as he says, "Damn, I think you're right. What's your personal opinion?" Drew grins as he says, "She wasn't worth fighting for." Fitz can't deny his friend's assessment; he says, "That's exactly how it feels bro. I'd do anything for Liv."

Drew responds, "Well, in that case. I really challenge you to work on your reaction to him potentially snooping in her bag. Because, we both know that it's not a matter of if it comes up. But when. So, be ready." Fitz has to admit his friend is right. His brother is going to pull his chain to get a reaction out of him; so he needs to prepare for it."


	195. Chapter 195

a conversation. Rather than him going through her bag. Is that where we are?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Sadly so." Drew sighs as he replies, "Okay. Just checking to make sure we're on the same page." Fitz responds, "Wish me luck." To which he replies, "Always."

Their chat is interrupted, as they both hear Char and Liv laughing as they come out onto the deck. As they arrive at the table Char says, "Fitz, I agree with Liv. The office would be a perfect spot for the box. You'd see it more often, and it's a great focal point for the room."

Olivia grins as she says, "See, I was right babe." As she walks over to him; he puts his arm around her waist, and says, "Yes. You were, and I am good with that. When it arrives we can have it installed in the office." She pecks his lips and they share a smile.

After chatting for a while longer, they call it a night, and agree to do it again soon. As they clean up the kitchen, and put away the left overs. They wind down and climb into bed, discussing their successful evening.

As Liv shares she and Char's conversation while they were apart. Fitz notices how cheerful Liv is, talking about Ella's upcoming party. She explains that she and Char have managed to buy Ella the same gift. So, Char is going to go out and buy her something different. Advising she doesn't need two easy bake ovens. While Fitz is happy to see the light in his lady's eyes, concerning her joy whenever talking about Ella.

In the moment he's feeling a little guilty, and wants to be honest with her. So after sharing her excitement; Fitz discloses his conversation with Drew to her, regarding Tim. After hearing how the conversation unfolded, she settles with his words and disappointedly says, "I was hoping he didn't look through my bag."

He takes a breath, and nods as he says, "I know. I was hoping the same thing. But, the more I think about it. It's becoming more obvious that he did." She sits with his response for a moment, then says, "I hate this. I feel so violated. Like he's able to expose something I'm trying to hide. Only I'm not trying to hide anything. It's just a private matter."

Fitz is getting upset at the thought of his brother's actions being responsible for her stress and concern. He empathetically says, "I'm so sorry Livy. You don't deserve to go through this. You truly don't have anything to be ashamed of. He's the one that's wrong here. Not you."

She sees the reassurance in his eyes, and says, "I know honey. Thank you for that. I guess the upside is he can't bring up knowing about my medication without admitting to snooping." Fitz agrees as he says, "That's one way to look at it. And I know he's not one for admitting too much. So, perhaps that's one way to hope for the best."

Olivia slips into thought after hearing his response; little does he know she has a host of thoughts rushing through her head, and she can feel her anxiety starting to rise. What if his parents decide this is a deal breaker? She recalls how Edison reacted when he learned of her condition. He called her weak, and shamed her profusely. She suddenly recalls the insults he levied at her, and how ashamed he said he was to tell his family about her anxiety disorder. Her thoughts are consuming her, and she can't get a handle on them.

Leaving her be, and remembering he hadn't set the alarm. He gets out of bed and walks over to the master keypad, located on the opposite wall from the bed. While setting the alarm, he quickly sets all the cameras too, which takes a few extra minutes.

After returning to bed, he sees what he still thinks is her in intense thought. But then notices her posture, her breathing, and her eyes, along with her gripping the sheets. Worry shoots through him as he touches her face and asks, "Livy. Are you okay?" She jumps, and clutches her chest, as she gasps for air.

Her rigid body tension is now obvious, and he's now holding her hand as he sees her struggling to calm down. So, he says, "Livy. Please look at me baby. Can you see me?" She hears him, and turns to face him.

He sees the fear in her eyes; but sees she's looking at him. She's nodding, because she can't speak. He now realizes she's in the middle of a full blown panic attack. He then says, "I'll get your medicine." But she grabs his hand, and shakes her head no. At first he doesn't understand; but then remembers her medicine only treats the symptoms of an attack. It's too late for it to have an effect.

Quickly he says, "Okay. You're okay. I'm here. Just follow my lead Liv." She's gasping for air, and he sees it's taking a toll on her. He cups her face, and says, "Please Livy. Please just follow my lead baby. I've got you. Okay." She has tears in her eyes, but she's nodding."

He's freaking out inside; but he knows he has to remain calm. His brain is searching for what to do next. He quickly thinks about the transportation relaxation exercise. He lovingly says, "Livy you remember the garden where we walked together for the first time right?"

She nods, and he says, "Good. Now close your eyes and think about the garden. We're walking in the garden together. Just walking, and taking in the scenery. Take in the fresh air with me. Breathe. Just breathe with me Liv. Slow, and easy. You're okay. You're safe. You're not in any danger. Nothing can harm you. You're safe."

Placing her hand on his chest as a guide, and placing his on hers too. They begin to breathe together. Her eyes are closed, and she's following his lead. After a few minutes he sees her breathing is coming under control, and her body tension is reducing.

Pleased with what he's seeing; he encourages her, as he says, "That's it Livy. Keep breathing baby. Slow and deep breaths. Just keep breathing for me." Olivia is following his lead, and she feels her body returning to normal. The longer she breathes with him, the safer she feels.

Feeling the gradual return to normalcy, she can open her eyes. When her eyes open; she's still gripping his hands. He lovingly says, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing his comforting words, she manages a slight smile, and he notices it. He smiles in return as he jokingly says, "Flirt with me later please. I'm trying to save your life here." Her smile brightens as she continues to breathe with him. He strokes her cheek, and she closes her eyes again, still breathing and taking in his touch. His touch always calms her.


	196. Chapter 196

After several minutes he feels her body tension finally normalizing, along with her breathing. In her head, she's walking with him, and they're having the best time. She feels the sun on her face, and the faint but relaxing breeze.

She smells the magnolia trees, and sees the weeping willows. She hears the birds in the trees, and sees the bunnies hopping down the path. She's surrounded by nature, and holding hands with her love. Recapturing that moment as pulled her through her panic attack. She feels herself stabilizing, the panic is gone.

Watching her, his nerves are calming, and so are hers. When she opens her eyes again; she sees him looking at her with concern. She looks down, and sees she's wrung the covers, and sees them wrinkled and twisted.

Instantly, she looks back up at him. She feels her anxiety beginning to rise again. Fitz feels her body tension spiking as she says, "I'm sorry." Needing to relax her he calmly says, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She looks at him realizing this is the first time she's had an attack in front of him. He's so concerned and thoughtful. She then feels bad for him. She didn't mean to worry him. He's looking at her the same way her family looked at her when she had one in front of them. There's so much love in his eyes.

Fitz is watching her, and waiting for her reply. Her silence has him more concerned. She sees the worry in his eyes increase; wanting to relax him. She takes a breath, and says, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you. I don't need anything; you're giving me all that I need." Her words give him some relief; but he hears her then say, "I'm just sorry you had to witness me like this, with no warning. That one came on so fast I didn't know it was happening until I was in it." He nods as he strokes her face with his hand, and says, "No apologies necessary Liv. I could tell it caught you off guard."

She again sees the anguish in his eyes, and it hurts her. Instantly, she looks down and away from him. He touches her hand, and says nothing. He just holds her hand for a moment. She then begins to sob. His heart breaks for her. He lets her cry, and he feeds her tissues until she stops crying. When her tears settle; he hears her take a deep breath. But she stays tucked away in his chest, as he continues to stroke her back. His ultimate calming technique for her.

The silence of the moment cleanses them. He lets her sit in silence, still stroking her back. Until she says, "Thank you, again." He kisses the top of her head as he says, "You're welcome sweet baby."

Because her face is pressed against his bare chest. He feels her smile spread across her face, and she begins to feel more secure in the moment. She takes another breath, and sits up. He allows her to sit up, and she looks at him. She leans forward and kisses his lips. He kisses her back and when the kiss breaks. He asks, "What's on your mind Liv? What brought on that attack?"

She pauses, then says, "It was a host of thoughts." He feels the reluctance in her tone; but pushes her as he says, "Livy, please don't shut me out." She looks up at his piercing baby blues, and how can she deny him?

She closes her eyes as she says, "I don't want to lose you over this. What if this changes how your family sees me? What if your mom thinks I'm too broken to be with you? What if this becomes too much for you, like it was with Edison? What if..."

Fitz cuts her off as he says, "Baby, stop. First of all. We're all broken baby; we're just broken in different ways. I believe it's actually through our brokenness, we become our best selves because we grow stronger. Livy you are an incredible woman inside and out, and I accept you brokenness and all. So please hear me when I say you will never be too much for me. I am here to stay, okay?"

Seeing him looking back at her, and feeling his response she nods. Instead of judgement, she sees warmth and sincerity in his eyes, and it won't let her refute his words. She feels so loved in the moment; he always has that effect on her. Her eyes fill with tears of joy, as she says, "Okay."

Seeing she's on board with his response; he continues as he says, "Second, I honestly don't believe your anxiety disorder is going to change how my family sees you. My mom and aunt adore you, along with everyone else, because they see how sweet and honest you are Liv. They truly love you; like I said probably more than me."

His wise crack makes her smile, and he smiles in return as he responds, "That's what I want to see. Plenty of those smiles of yours Livy. Please don't worry about things you can't control like my boneheaded brother, or my crazy family in general. Because they don't matter enough to have that kind of effect on you, or us."

Olivia curiously asks, "Fitz, how can you say they don't matter? You took me to see them. You said yourself that friends and family are the cornerstone of happiness in life." He nods as he says, "Yes. I did say that. And yes I did take you to see them because of how special you are to me Liv. I love my family, you know that. But, my point is at the end of the day; the only thing that matters here is how I see you. You and I are in a relationship; you're not in a relationship with my parents, or my family. Any more than I am in a relationship with your family. So, it's how you and I see each other that matters the most, not truly how they see us. We are all that matter baby; nobody else matters."

Hearing his words, she can't argue with them. She can't say that her family not liking him would've stopped her from seeing him. In fact, she thinks about Harrison's dislike for them dating initially. But yet she still dated him, regardless of his feelings about it.

Her thinking phase ends as she says, "Okay. I see your point. It makes sense. But I honestly need to know they're okay with this Fitz; as much as it scares me to think of what their reaction may be. I need to know that they at least know about it, and know how they feel."

Seeing her pleading eyes, and hearing the desire for normalcy in her voice. He realizes him being okay with her condition isn't enough, and whether he likes it or not. She's going to pursue this angle. But he wants to make sure she's certain of taking such a big step.

So he says, "I get wanting to know where you stand with them Liv. But, I just want you to be sure you want to do this; because you can't unring this bell. My mom can be relentless with her questions. And I don't want you to be impacted in a negative way after the fact."

His response causes her to pause for a moment, and as she thinks about it. She knows he's right. Despite her experience with Edison's reaction. She can't address the panic attacks without talking about how they started. If she's going to talk about this; she has to be open to every aspect of it.


	197. Chapter 197

Looking for comfort she looks up at Fitz. And there he is, looking back at her, with love and understanding in his eyes. Despite this whole ordeal, he's not phased, and he never left her side. She then thinks back on when she told him about her disorder. She was super nervous; but he was kind, accepting, and compassionate. He was her rock, when she needed him to be, just like a moment ago. This is just further confirmation that with him by her side, she knows she can do anything.

He sees her thinking, and hopes she's processing everything well. Unsure of what her thoughts are, and wanting to make sure she still knows he's on her side. He prepares to reassure her again; but she says, "I can do it. I can tell them about everything. I want them to be completely in the know about me. No secrets, no surprises." He admires her resolve, and smiles at her as he says, "Okay."

She smiles as she says, "Okay. That's all you have to say?" He smiles in return, as he says, "Yes. That's all. I support your decision, and I understand why you're doing it. It's commendable and very brave. Just promise me that whatever you hear from them; you won't let it negatively affect us. I meant what I said Liv; this is about us, and not our families."

She understands his point. She smiles genuinely, as she says, "I promise babe. Thank you for being so understanding about this." She knows how he feels about it. But she appreciates him putting his feelings aside, and prioritizing hers. He sees her giddiness and says, "You're welcome. I'm glad this makes you happy Liv. I just want to make you happy."

She grins as she says, "You do honey. You make me very happy, and I appreciate you so much." He kisses her forehead as he says, "It's my pleasure Livy. You'd do the same for me." She nods in agreement.

Wondering where they go from here he asks, "So how do you want to handle this? Do you want to make an announcement? Do you want me to tell them? What?" She replies, "Good point. I don't think Hallmark makes a card for this occasion." They both share a laugh. The fact they can giggle together; even at times like these is what makes their relationship so wonderful.

When their giggles settle; he says, "Seriously Liv. What do you want to do?" She shrugs her shoulders, then says, "We can just have a basic conversation. Maybe when they visit for the Fourth of July we can talk about it. Or the next time we skype with them. Let's not make it a huge deal; just kind of giving them an FYI notice." He nods as he asks, "Is that what you did with your family?"

Olivia admittedly replies, "Not really. Of course Abby and Harrison were privy to my panic attacks pretty early. But the rest of the family didn't know until one year. I had an attack out of the blue at my aunt and uncle's house. It scared the hell out of everybody except my Aunt Reva; because she's a retired nurse." Fitz replies, "Liv that must have been terrifying."

She nods as she says, "Yeah. It was. I was young then and didn't realize how serious my condition was. I didn't pay attention to my body or my triggers; I basically didn't take my therapy serious at all. After that my Aunt Reva scolded me bigtime, and she helped me learn some more simple techniques to help keep me grounded. And I've learned to manage it very well, without dependence on medication."

Fitz responds, "Well I'm glad you finally mastered your grounding skills, and they've worked for you, outside of medication." She smiles at him as she asks, "I'm thankful you learned some techniques of your own. I can't thank you enough Fitz for talking me through my moment. I have to ask, how did you know what to do?"

He smiles as he replies, "You're more than welcome Livy. You're important to me, and I always want to keep you safe. So, when you told me about your disorder. I wanted to know as much as I could about it. I even had Drew give me some tips. I'm just happy I was able to help you. I was nervous as hell." She cups his face as she says, "Well, it didn't show. You looked steady as a rock, and because of your calm, and caring approach. You helped me." Her words warm his heart; he appreciates her gratitude.

Suddenly, a thought pops into her head, and she says, "You know there's one good thing that's sure to come out of us telling your family about this." He asks, "Really? What?" She replies, "It takes the sting out of Tim teasing you about your crazy girlfriend."

Fitz is aware of the stigma associated with mental health disorders, and despite the fact she's right. Tim will surely go there with his comments. But he doesn't want her speaking that way about herself. So he protectively and supportively responds, "Livy, stop that. You're not crazy, and I won't let you talk about yourself that way. I don't give a damn what Tim or anybody else thinks. You have a condition that requires treatment and or medication; I see it no differently than a person who suffers from migraines or a heart condition. Besides, he's certainly not in a position to point out anybody's struggles. Nonetheless, he'll be able to get all his ignorance out when I address him; so we can settle this once and for all."

Adoring his defense of her, regarding the remark she made about her mental stability. But, focusing more on his idea of addressing Tim. Olivia quickly asks, "Wait. You're planning on confronting him?" He replies, "Yes. Of course. I feel like his behavior needs to be addressed. Your privacy shouldn't be threatened."

Although Olivia sees his point, and appreciates him sticking up for her. She doesn't think a confrontation is necessary, or beneficial. So she says, "I get it Fitz. You're not wrong in your thinking. But, won't you confronting him with this accusation put him on the defensive?" Fitz replies, "Probably, but so what? Who cares about his feelings? He needs to know that his actions were wrong, and that it won't be tolerated."

She hears him, and sees the protective nature in his eyes. Trying to be mindful of his feelings, and yet still make her point. She responds, "Babe. My point is I'm starting to think he never planned to say anything about the pills to your family or even you. Because if he did; like I said earlier he'd have to admit he was in the upstairs bathroom. Which in itself is odd, given what was going on that day. So to me, it's apparent he wants to keep the conversation he was having under wraps for some reason. Which we both know means it was probably not a business call. Otherwise, why would he remain quiet about the medication, or him and I running into one another upstairs? You were with him all evening watching the game, and he didn't say a word."


	198. Chapter 198

Fitz agrees with her; she's not saying anything that he hadn't thought of already. Clearly his brother is hiding something, which is making him keep quiet about the pills he saw in her bag.

Despite knowing the answer, he asks, "So you're saying you want me to let it go?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I am. Because it seems pointless to bother with it; if I am going to tell the family about my disorder anyway." Fitz understands her point; but says, "Liv. I know what you're trying to do."

She curiously replies, "What am I trying to do?" He responds, "You're trying to prevent me and my brother from arguing, and while that's sweet of you. It's not practical baby, because conflict between us is natural. It's not healthy, I know. But it's the truth." Olivia is getting frustrated, because she feels like she's caught in the middle, and she also hates that he knows her so well. She hates conflict; which is odd given her profession. But it's true. In her personal life, she hates to argue.

Feeling like he's missing her point; she says, "Fitz, it's only true that you two argue because you refuse to let things go. You don't have to argue with him. Just take the machismo out of it, and walk away. It doesn't have to be all, or nothing."

He feels the need to stress his point; because she doesn't understand his position. He takes a breath as he replies, "Liv this isn't about winning an argument; it's about letting him know where I stand on the issue. We both know he's not going to touch the medication conversation, because he doesn't want to incriminate himself. But, that doesn't mean he won't feel free to make other remarks once your medication and condition are common knowledge, and that is again, something I won't tolerate from him, or anybody else. This is about respect Liv. He's not going to disrespect you, or our relationship. It's not an option."

She sees the seriousness in his eyes, and heard it in his tone. It makes her ask, "What's this really about Fitz? Did he do this before?" Her question breaks his mode of seriousness, and he admittedly says, "Yes. He did it with Mellie." Olivia responds, "So this is a repeat of what happened with her. That's why you're so upset about this?"

Fitz sees a look in her eyes he doesn't recognize at first; but then he gets it, and quickly says, "No. This isn't about her Liv. This is about us. I won't let anybody say, or do anything to hurt you. Because you mean too much to me." His words are strong and confident, there's no wavering in his tone, or his eyes. But doubt creeps into her mind, as she says, "Fitz I need to know that you're not trying to have a do over here. I need to know that this is really about us, and not about avenging the demons of regret from your past." There, she said it. She said what was pressing on her mind, and she hopes he can understand how she feels.

Her response blows him away; the fact that anything he's said has caused her to have a shred of doubt, about his motivations makes him sad. He instantly cups her face, and asks, "Livy. Do you trust me?"

She looks into his eyes, and says, "Yes. But this isn't about trust Fitz. It's about honesty. You being honest with yourself, and me about how you feel, and why? We both deserve honesty. Don't you agree?"

He nods as he responds, "Fair enough. You want me to be honest with you, about how I feel?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I do." He sits for a moment; the silence is excruciating for her. When she hears him take a breath, she feels some uneasiness before he speaks.

Uncertain of what he's going to say, she listens as he replies, "I didn't defend my relationship with Mellie to Tim, because I was embarrassed by it. I knew how the relationship started was wrong, and I knew there was no way to make it sound any better than what it was. It was simply a mistake. But it was also my escape. I didn't realize this at the time of course. But over time; I've come to understand it better. While it wasn't right for me to handle that situation that way, and yes it is regretful, it's what I did. Because selfishly, escaping from what my life was, at that time was more important than acknowledging the failing relationship I was in."

As his words settle, he sees tears well up in her eyes as she asks, "So this is about your regret from your past." Fitz quickly says, "No Liv. It's not. I promise you it's not." Olivia asks, "How can you say that Fitz. You just said you regret how you handled things. Was that not an honest admission?"

Looking at her reaction; he sees how his response could be taken in a completely different way then he intended. He sees the pain in her eyes, and the uncertainty, and before she can say another word. He says, "Damn, I'm screwing this up." She responds, "Just tell me the truth Fitz. That's all. The honest truth."

Fitz hears her plea, and takes a breath, as he says, "Okay, honestly, and truly. I have never loved a woman the way that I love you. I have never wanted, needed, or deserved a woman like you. Liv, you are my friend, my love, my future, and my life baby. That is the honest truth, and I will do anything and everything to make sure you're treated right, that is what this is truly about. Not Mellie, or how I dealt with Tim back then. I swear to you with all that I am; this is about us. I never felt the desire to fight my family or anyone else to be with Mellie, but for you baby. I would do anything. And I know you hate to hear this speak, but as a man, and as your man; it's my job to protect you. That's why I have to address this with my brother. So please don't ask me to let it go. Because I can't. I just ask that you trust me, and let me handle this my way. Even if you don't like it, or agree with it."

Olivia is floored by his appeal; her tears fall from her eyes as she closes them, and he strokes her face. She presses her face into his hand, and he knows she understands him better. He kisses her lips sweetly, and when the kiss breaks, she opens her eyes seeing tears in his eyes too. She wipes his fallen tears, as she kisses his cheek and says, "I love you." As they place their foreheads together, he replies, "I love you too."

The intensity of the moment settles; he's grateful they have reached a compromise. They take a breath, and share more kisses; both happy the mood is shifting, as their emotions change direction.

The silence breaks as he asks, "Are we good?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Very good. Thank you for being honest with me." He replies, "Like I said, anything for you Livy." She pauses and says, "Promise me you will remain calm, when you talk to your brother please."

Fitz replies, "Okay. I will remain calm." She's happy they could at least agree on that. How could she push the issue any further? He's determined to have the conversation, and hearing him out. She completely understands his reasoning, and his motivation.


	199. Chapter 199

Seeing her settle with his response; allows him to slip into thought as he holds her. She sees him thinking, and she asks, "A penny for your thoughts." He falls out of his thoughts as he says, "Well, the fact remains he has more to lose out of this than I do. Because now I'm more convinced than ever that he's cheating on Mel."

Olivia sighs as she says, "Damn, I want to say you're wrong. But all the circumstantial evidence certainly points in that direction, doesn't it?" Fitz nods as he says, "Yes it does. But that's not our problem. It's theirs. I can't worry about his marriage." She understands his point; but asks, "Why do you think he's cheating?"

Realizing this conversation has taken an unexpected turn. But he's in it now, and can't turn back. So he says, "I honestly don't know for sure. But they've never had a good relationship; they fight most of the time, and rarely talk to one another without arguing. That's why we were all kind of shocked she was at the party, and was with him at the house this weekend."

Olivia asks, "So if they've always been at odds; why are they still married?" Fitz sighs as he says, "Because of the kids. It seems like every time they are about to call it quits. Mel ends up pregnant. I've got $50.00 that says she'll be announcing a pregnancy soon."

In disbelief, Olivia replies, "Fitz, come on. You can't be serious." He responds, "Liv it's like clockwork. When both of my nieces were conceived, Mel and my brother were having serious trouble. And, nothing spells trouble like infidelity. So I'm calling it."

She can't believe he's serious; but then again she can't refute it either. This explains the odd looks the women were all displaying when they were talking about relationships. No wonder Mel looked like a fish out of water. In the moment she feels sorry for them and says, "Fitz I just don't get why they're suffering through this bad relationship. I know you said for the kids. But how does that make things better? How can he accept this as normal when your parents are the exact opposite of that?"

He hears her frustration and strokes her back as he responds, "I know its maddening Liv. And I applaud you for trying to make sense of this. But don't bother. Trust me. We have all tried to talk to him; but our efforts were to no avail. It honestly just boils down to being none of our business." Olivia says, "That sounds so sad. I just want to help them."

He strokes her face as he says, "You're sweet to want to help them Liv. But you can't help people who don't want to help themselves. They are creators of their own hell, and they're the only ones who can unlock the door to a solution, nobody else."

He sees the look of anguish and concern on her face, and it's like he's reading her mind. But her words confirm what he believes she's thinking; as she asks, "Does this seem rational to you?" Fitz responds, "No Livy it doesn't seem rational. Let me be clear; I don't support that situation. I only want you, and will always only want and choose you. So please don't let this craziness give you any ideas about me, or us. Because I'm not my brother, and you're not Mel. I'm my own man, and this man is caught by you, Olivia Carolyn Pope."

She smiles at him, taking in his declaration of love for her as she says, "You have quite the way with words Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." He smiles as she replies, "Yeah, I'm quite the charmer." She hits him slyly, and they share a sweet kiss that starts subtle. But heats up immediately, taking them into a moment of passion that fills the night.

No more words are needed; all they need is each other, as they cradle one another in the throes of passion and love. His words, touch, and kiss calm her nerves, and vanquish her negative thoughts.

Initially she allowed a battery of doubts to creep into her head, affecting her thinking about their relationship. But Fitz's reassurance of his commitment to her, vanquishes her demons of doubt. With a clear head, she allows his sweet love making to cleanse her mind, body, and soul. Giving into him freely, and feeling even closer to him; this night is just another special one they've shared in their journey of love.

 ** _The Next Day_**

The return to work on Wednesday is difficult for both of them. But, they are committed to making it through the day despite the rocky start. The first day back from several days off is always the hardest. And it's even harder to get refocused when you're sleep deprived, coming off of a night of romantic love making, and great morning sex in the shower; making them both run late for work. But some things, are simply more important than work. Luckily, it's now late morning; so there's only about four hours left in the day.

As Olivia heads back to her office from court; she thinks about how crazy it's been today already. She arrived at her office at 9:00am, and was in front of the cameras giving a press conference regarding the verdict in a case that wasn't hers, by 10:00am. Due to Bella being out with the flu, and Sally being unavailable. Then she went into court after that, where she's been for the last two and a half hours, and she's thankful for the adjournment.

As she now makes her way to her office, to meet with Sally for her weekly case briefing, something new Sally has initiated to stay on top of things. She can't help but hear the mutterings around her. She hears the whispers of people walking by. They are all talking about the recent police involved shooting that happened early this morning.

As she steps onto the elevator, she's in thought about the case details given by the press. Apparently, an officer shot a young man thought to be stealing a car. Unfortunately, the young man succumb to his injuries, passing away hours later at the hospital.

From the initial report; it appeared open and shut to a degree. However, in the hours after the shooting more information has come out that is calling the shooting into question.

It appears the shooting triggered a car accident; attributing to personal property damage. Because the alleged assailant was driving at the time he was shot. Hence the inquiry into the matter, and mounting questions by the public, and everyone else.

Olivia shutters to think of how complicated this is going to get for the office, the city, and the decedents family too. With all of the police involved shootings happening across the country; this situation has the potential to turn this city into a powder keg.

Therefore this matter must be handled with care. Which is why she's picking her brain to come up with a plan of action; once the investigation findings are released. It's standard practice in GA for the Georgia Bureau of Investigation to immediately take over all police involved shootings. This way the Atlanta Police Department isn't involved in the investigation at all.


	200. Chapter 200

When the bell rings, signaling her floor; she steps off and walks into the office, and immediately notices the buzz. Everyone is working away, but also talking about the Mayor Rosen's visit, as well as the shooting too. She can't help but think that maybe that's why he's visiting her at the office.

As she rounds the corner; Margo meets her at her office door, and they walk in together. Margo pleasantly says, "Hey Liv, I was just about to call you. Laura Cramer called; she wants to meet with you today regarding the Jacobs case."

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Good. We can finally get this deal done." Margo nods as she says, "Agreed. She has 3:30 available. I thought that would be good for you schedule wise. I know you've already skipped lunch, and you were supposed to meet with Sally in the next half hour. But, that's been pushed back to 1pm. She's still meeting with the Mayor. Which means you have about two hours of peace before you meet with her, and an hour to regroup; before meeting with Laura."

Olivia is elated to hear how well Margo knows her, and how efficient she is in taking care of her and her needs. She smiles at her, as she asks, "What would I do without you thinking for me Margo?"

Margo smiles as she responds, "By the looks of it; you'd probably starve to death. Which is why I ordered your lunch for you from Uno's. Hence the food on your desk. I got you a Greek salad, with extra dressing and chicken, with an Iced Tea."

Olivia turns to look at her desk, and sees her lunch. With immense gratitude in her eyes she looks at Margo and says, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate you." Margo responds, "You're welcome Liv. It's my pleasure. I'm closing your door; so you're not disturbed. You deserve a break." Olivia has a seat as she replies, "Thanks." Margo nods as she leaves Olivia to herself.

Kicking off her shoes; Olivia sits back in her chair and eats her lunch. As she enjoys her food; she looks up details on the shooting from this morning. Not much more information is available; but she still comes up with a basic outline of how they may want to proceed, based on the initial reports. She's sure the family of the victim is bound to show up at some point; which will undoubtedly force their hand to respond, due to the media coverage they're sure to receive. Even if the Georgia Bureau of Investigation results aren't back yet; the public, and the family are going to demand answers. Therefore it's better to hit the ground running with this situation, than to be caught in a reactionary state.

After finishing her salad, and drinking her tea; she walks over to her couch, and kicks her feet up. As she relaxes on the couch; she decides to check in with her love. She sends him a text; "hey there, missing you. What are you up to?" He quickly replies, "I am heading back into session. I'm missing you too. Are you okay?"

She sends him a smiley face, and says, "Yes. I am good. I just wanted to reach out that's all. I will see you in your chambers later." Fitz flirtatiously replies, "Now that's something I can look forward too." She grins as she responds, "Same here. Love you." He replies, "Love you too."

After ending their conversation, and smiling to herself. She reflects on their evening, and their morning again. Deciding a nap may be in order; she sets her alarm, and grabs her blanket off the table.

After a 45 minute nap; Olivia awakes refreshed. As she steps into her private bathroom to freshen up, her alarm goes off. After quieting her alarm; she uses the facilities, and freshens her make-up.

Recharged and ready to go; yet, still shoeless. She sits down at her desk, while she checks her messages. There's a new message from Cyrus, as well as messages from her cousins, and a voice mail from her aunt and uncle. Apparently they caught the broadcast this morning. Their congratulatory messages give her reason to smile.

But the one that she loves the most is from Fitz. It says, "By the way, you looked amazing on television this morning." She smiles as she replies, "Thank you. Not bad for a quick study. Glad I didn't fall on my face."

Not expecting a response from him so soon; but getting one. He says, "I'm sure Sally would've loved that. But, nope. You're a rock star baby. You proved you've got this." His confidence in her and his support; makes her giggle, as she replies, "Stop wooing your girlfriend, and get back to work." He responds, "As you wish my lady. See you later." She replies, "Definitely."

Thinking about his comment; she has to agree with him about Sally. She didn't even have the decency to tell her about the presser herself; she had her assistant tell her an hour before it was scheduled; knowing she still had four arraignments, and court on her plate that morning.

While she's made it clear that their relationship has taken a turn down unfeeling row; so she's not to be trusted. The idea of having to watch her back when it comes to her, is getting old already. However, she can take solace in knowing despite Sally's attempt to embarrass her; she killed it. It felt right, at the end, and she could tell by the reaction of the reporters, and some of her peers, as well as the victim's family she did well.

Feeling relaxed, and refocused; Olivia begins to prep for her meeting with Sally. As she looks over the cases she's working on, and makes notes; she thinks about her encounter with Sally this morning. The cold stare she got from her is fresh in her mind. Therefore she knows somewhat of a battle is afoot. No doubt her being on the hot seat is taking its toll on her; nonetheless, she's ready for whatever she has to throw at her.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia walks over to Sally's office with her tablet in hand, ready for her briefing. But as she approaches the door; it swings open and out steps a tall, handsome, salt and pepper haired older gentleman she recognizes immediately. Now standing in front of him she quickly smiles and says, "Hello Mayor Rosen; how are you?" The gentleman turns toward her and smiles as he says, "Hello Olivia. Why so formal?"

Olivia has known Miguel for about 5 years now; they met when her old firm handled a case for his brother. Her ability to successfully defend him, and exercise great discretion; has made her a friend of the family for life. Olivia quickly replies, "My apologies, how do you do Miguel?" He nods as he says, "Much better. I am well thank you. It's good to see you." Olivia grins as she replies, "Thank you. It's good to see you as well. How's the family?"


	201. Chapter 201

He happily responds, "They are great, thank you for asking. You know Amy and Amanda will be graduating from college in two weeks." Olivia grins as she says, "How exciting, I'm sure you and Cathy are beaming with pride." He nods in agreement as he says, "Yes. That's for sure. If we can just get through the college drop off; I think we will make it." They share a laugh, and as it ends, he says, "I know Sally was expecting you. But, she took a call as I was walking out. But she shouldn't be too long."

Olivia nods as she says, "Oh, okay. Well I will check back in with her later. Thanks for letting me know." He nods as he replies, "You're welcome. Take care." She nods as she responds, "You do the same." After going back to her office; she is barely seated, before there's a knock on her door.

Thinking it may be Margo, she calmly says, "Come in." But when the door opens, she looks up in pure surprise. But stands up as she says, "Hello again Mr. Mayor. I mean Miguel."

Noticing her stammer he smiles and chuckles as he says, "No worries, I appreciate the respect your showing Olivia. I'm not offended." As he closes the door behind him, and walks toward her desk she says, "Thank you for understanding; it's a hard habit to break."

He nods as he says, "I understand, your professionalism is beyond reproach, and it's much appreciated." She nods as she says, "Good. I'm glad. Please, have a seat, and tell me what brings you to my office."

He unbuttons his blazer, and has a seat as he says, "Thanks, I'm sorry to bother you. I just remembered something after you walked away. I guess you could call it a senior moment."

They both chuckle as Olivia kindly responds, "It's no bother. What was it you remembered?" He smiles as he replies, "I just want to thank you again for doing that impromptu press conference this morning on such short notice. Your handling of the family and the media was very impressive."

Olivia smiles in return as she says, "You're welcome Miguel. That means a lot coming from you. I appreciate it. I was just doing my job though." Mayor Rosen replies, "Come now Olivia. You were doing a great service to our office, and community as a whole, and it showed. Don't sell yourself short. We need that type of leadership in this office."

Olivia nods as she says, "Point taken, thanks again for the compliment." He nods as he replies, "You're welcome. By the way, Cathy and I hope to see you at the gala next week. You're not going to flake out on us again are you?" Olivia feels a little discomfort; she certainly wasn't planning on attending the event. But, she also forgot it was that time of year again. She decides to play coy, as she politely replies, "I'm sorry I missed it last year. I was terribly ill. But this time I don't recall receiving an invitation."

He responds, "That's odd. I gave the personal invites to Sally last week. Maybe she just forgot to give it to you, with everything going on." Olivia responds, "That makes sense; especially since I was out of the office last week on a mini vacation."

He replies, "Ash, yes. Then that does make sense given today being your first day back." Olivia nods in agreement, and he says, "Well, I'll make sure you and a plus one are on the list, so don't worry about the rsvp response. And I'll have my assistant send you the details of the event via email. Is that okay?"

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Yes. That sounds fine. I will be sure to circle the date on my calendar. He replies, "Great, we will look forward to seeing you there." He stands, and this time they shake hands, as Olivia says, "Thanks again for stopping by Miguel."

He responds, "You're very welcome Olivia. Tell Cy I said hello okay?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I will. Let me walk you out." They walk out of her door, just as Sally knocks on it.

The look of shock on Sally's face when she sees Olivia and Miguel standing together, obviously in a very relaxed moment is priceless. It's like the color drains from her face; Olivia wants to burst out into laughter. But instead she says, "Hello Sally, I bet you were looking for me."

Sally gathers herself quickly as she manages a fake, but somewhat believable smile and says, "Yes. I was. Mr. Mayor. I didn't realize you were still here." He pleasantly responds, "Yes. I ran into Olivia when I was leaving; so I thought I'd stop and chat with her before I left. Nothing like catching up with a family friend."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Miguel, you're too kind. Give Cathy my best. Okay?" He nods as he says, "Yes of course. Well ladies, if you will excuse me. I do have to get going. But I will see you both next week at the gala, correct?" Both of them nod, and reply in unison, "Yes, of course."

He grins as he says, "Excellent, have a great day ladies." They both say, "You too." As he walks away the awkwardness between Sally and Olivia increases, and holds for a few seconds until Sally says, "Well, are you ready to meet?" Olivia responds, "Yes. I am ready. Just let me grab my tablet, and I will be right there." Sally nods and walks to her office.

As Olivia grabs her tablet, she grins thinking how flabbergasted Sally must be right now. She's sure she didn't know Olivia was on such good terms with the Mayor; the look on her face gave that away. But most importantly, she's now wondering what their chat was about; he's clearly been with her most of the morning. Whatever they were discussing; it couldn't have been all pleasantries.

Moments later she's seated across the desk from Sally, and they are going over the bevy of cases Olivia has on her plate, as well as the closed ones. The session is reasonably productive, but still somewhat awkward because of the inherent tension hanging in the air.

Sally has the invitation placed in front of her when she sits down; but Olivia kindly advises Miguel already took care of adding her to the list. As if Sally couldn't be more thrown by their surprised friendship; she honestly looks like she is about to vomit after hearing that detail.

Admittedly Olivia is enjoying her struggle to wrap her head around this new information. She wonders how long before she asks how they know one another. Overcome with curiosity, Sally asks, "So, I didn't realize you were friends with Mayor Rosen." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I am friends with him and his wife. They are a lovely couple. Have you met Cathy?"

Sally clears her throat as she says, "Only in passing at events." Olivia responds, "Oh, okay." Unwilling to offer any additional information to her. Olivia remains quiet, and waits for Sally to get the hint. Sally picks up on the silent cue, and she proceeds with asking questions about her cases.

All of the questions posed are direct, and closed ended; a typical passive aggressive move. But Olivia is fine to let it go. She's simply not in the mood for games, and doesn't care enough to address her antics. In her head, she knows she has about 10 minutes left, before this meeting is over. But then she realizes she didn't talk to her about a possible action plan for the shooting this morning.


	202. Chapter 202

She snaps from her thoughts as she hears Sally say, "Everything looks to be in order, as always Olivia. Except I don't see anything here regarding the Jacobs case." Olivia nods as she says, "That's because I have a meeting with his attorney today. I'm confident we will have resolution." Sally sighs as she asks, "What's the problem? I thought we agreed we'd offer a plea anyway. There's not enough evidence to go to trial."

While her tone does come off as annoying, with a hint of frustration; Olivia doesn't allow it to bother her, as she confidently says, "You and I discussed a plea before I left; but this morning the DNA profile came back, along with her blood work."

Sally removing her glasses, and leaning forward says, "We already know she was drinking with him at the bar, and he's admitted to having consensual sex with her; so the DNA profile isn't going to help get a conviction. Besides that, she's not the best witness given her choice of profession. You should've dealt him before the test results came back; now he's going to walk, or at most get pled to a misdemeanor."

Olivia is offended by her judgmental statement about the victim, and she's aggravated at Sally second guessing her. In addition to her lame attempt at reprimanding her for not pleading out the perpetrator.

She wants to slap the smug look off of her face, but settles for doing it verbally, by taking a breath before saying, "The organic material found on his shoes, was her vomit. Which means it's highly unlikely she gave consent for sex, corroborating her story. When you combine that with the GHB found in her system that matches the trace found on the napkin in her pocket. I'd say that's more than enough not only to show there was no consent; but that he planned the attack in advance, wouldn't you?"

Sally was unaware of this finding, and quickly sees her assertion was wrong. But still tries to save face as she says, "GHB doesn't stay in the body longer than 24 hours. It says here she didn't report the rape until two days after the fact." Olivia responds, "Yes. In most cases that's true. But, Melissa is diabetic. So it took her body longer to process the chemical; therefore it was still in her system when the tax screen was done at the hospital."

Completely thrown by what she's heard; Sally can't deny Olivia is right. This case is surely a slam dunk; barring any unforeseeable glitches. Olivia sees the struggle on her face, as she tries to think of another reason to be upset with her, regarding her decision to hold out before offering a plea.

Although she's enjoying her internal upheaval, she decides to cut in, and end this. Impatient, she says, "If there's nothing else; I'd like to ask what you've put together as far as a plan of action, regarding the police involved shooting this morning." Sally looks at her, and Olivia swears she sees her attitude heighten as if she's more upset.

She gets confirmation of her thoughts when Sally angrily says, "Olivia, I know that you're a good ADA; you may be the best one I have in this office. So you have a lot of latitude. But, don't dare think that I am not the one who calls the shots here. For now it's my name on that door, and I expect my wishes to be carried out; even if you don't agree, do you understand that?"

Olivia pauses as she attempts to regulate her speech and avoid catching a case herself, for Sally's ridiculous tone, and demeanor toward her. But then says, "What I understand Sally, is that while I do work as your subordinate; I know that my primary job is to work for the people of Fulton County, as an assistant district attorney. Therefore, in the spirit of justice; I will always do my due diligence to make sure justice is pursued vigorously for everyone, regardless of their profession, or the zip code they live in. So if you have a problem with how I do my job; you need to make a decision. Because I'm not sacrificing my principles for anybody. Justice for all means exactly what it says, and as long as I am in this office; that's always going to be my goal."

Sally angrier than before quickly says, "Overriding my directives is a quick way of ending your ties to this office." Olivia ignores her threat, and quips, "It's your move Sally; do whatever you want. I stand by my statement." Suddenly Sally's eyes darken, as if she's had an epiphany, and says, "Why are you forcing my hand Olivia? Insubordination has never been your method of choice." Olivia responds, "And until recently I wouldn't have said your method of choice was abuse of power."

Sally is incredibly frustrated as she says, "How long are you going to hold that situation with Bella over my head?" Olivia responds, "Stop acting like you're a victim in this Sally. I'm not holding anything over your head; I'm calling you out."

Sally responds, "Calling me out on what?" Olivia replies, "The insubordination allegation is bogus, and you know it." Sally responds, "Did I not tell you to plead him out?" Olivia replies, "Actually no. You didn't. You suggested it. And that's what this is about. You're not angry I held out on pleading Jacobs. You're angry that you were wrong, and I was right. Instead of us having this ridiculous conversation; you should be patting me on the back for helping take a violent sex offender off the streets. Not trying to flex your power unnecessarily."

Despite Sally being very upset with her right now; Olivia's words don't fall on totally deaf ears. Her words are reasonable, and Sally can't deny she has a point; but she also feels like Olivia is missing hers. Olivia sees her demeanor shifting, and sees her tension reduce as Sally says, "Look, you make a good point. In the interest of justice; yes what you did makes sense. But at what cost? You delayed this meeting with his attorney purposely to wait for results to come back. What if they didn't yield the magic key for you to proving his guilt?"

Olivia's emotions stabilize, and she calmly responds, "If it came to that; I would deal with it. But what you're forgetting here is that he already has a pending possession charge against him, and when he was arrested he had a gun on him without a permit. So, he was going to see time regardless." Sally admittedly says, "I didn't know that."

Olivia replies, "I know you didn't; but you didn't ask either. You just assumed that I went rogue, with no forethought. I don't have the highest winning percentage in the state, by playing it safe, or being reckless. Everything I do has a purpose, which means you need to let me do my job, or cut me loose. Because as I said, I'm not changing my approach, and I'm not compromising myself either."


	203. Chapter 203

Sally isn't happy with her reply; but she has to respect it. It's obvious she's dug in, and Sally knows her beef with Olivia doesn't hold water. There's more to this, they both know it.

Feeling like she needs to fix this. She concedes as she says, "Okay. I take back the remark about you being insubordinate Olivia. But, I need to be let in on all the facets of your cases; not just the parts you want to share. I can only react to what I know."

Olivia nods as she says, "That's fair. I will be more forthcoming in the future with the details of cases; but you then in turn have to listen to me when I tell you I have a gut feeling about something. My instinct has never failed me, and until it does. I can't disregard it."

Sally sighs as she replies, "Fine. We both will do a better job of trusting each other." Olivia nods as she says, "Agreed. Now can we talk about the shooting this morning?" Seeing she's trying to move on; Sally says, "There's nothing to discuss. The GBI is handling it; so we wait for their investigation to be complete before we address it publicly, or make any decisions."

Olivia responds, "I understand that Sally; but the victim's family will show up at some point, and when they do. It will be in a public manner, and we need to be ready to respond. I don't have to tell you the potential public relations disaster this can turn into, given the latest details the media are reporting, and the current bubbling tensions between communities and law enforcement, when it comes to police involved shootings."

Sally takes offense to her reply, as she says, "No, you don't Olivia. I am well aware of the potential situation brewing as a result of this shooting. It's my job to keep a pulse on matters like these, and react accordingly." Seeing that she's obviously taking her reply to heart, and simply not having the energy to explain this isn't about her, it's about being proactive. She simply says, "Okay. So, do you have a plan?"

Olivia can see the answer is no; she hasn't thought about the issue at all. But Sally says, "I have some ideas, and when the time comes you will know about them when you need to know." Olivia almost wants to laugh out loud at her childish retort. Instead, she's cracking up inside, as she stands up and says, "Very well. I'll await the details when you're ready to share them. If you'll excuse me; I have an appointment to get to. So I'll see you later." Sally not having much else to say either, says, "Okay. Good-bye." Olivia gladly walks out as she replies, "Good-bye."

The rest of the week flies by, and the weekend comes right on time for both Olivia and Fitz. With the Jacobs case pled out, with maximum sentencing; she's ready to relax. Things had gotten so contentious between Sally and Olivia, that by Friday they'd started communicating through their assistants. Something Olivia could learn to love, given her irritation with her right now.

However, if there's a silver lining to notice; she has to appreciate the rock star confidant her love has been for her this week. She'd been bending his ear about her work troubles, and although he didn't complain. She knows she dominated his attention, being extra moody and talkative the last few days. And she wanted to thank him for not breaking up with her, or yelling at her. She didn't realize until now how much she depends on Abby and Harrison to buffer her crazy.

Despite how she'd behaved though, when Friday arrives her man steps up big time. He surprises her with couples full body massages, followed by scented candles, a wine and cheese tray, and a candle lit bubble bath to ease their stresses of the week. The sentiment was so thoughtful, and loving; she's convinced if she wasn't on birth control, they made a baby.

It's Saturday morning, and after Olivia and James take Ella to get her hair done for her birthday; in the cutest spiral set hair do. Olivia enjoys her time with James catching up on just about everything.

Being with him is always a blast; his one liners are absolutely everything. He's like Abby in the male form. She misses her bestie; she's excited she's finally back from her honeymoon, and they all have dinner plans tonight.

After leaving the salon, Olivia and James meet up with Char and Ana at the nail shop; for manicures and pedicures for the girls before Ella's party. While the girls get their beauty treatments. Olivia brings both James and Char up to speed on the work drama of the week, and they discuss the upcoming gala at the Mayor's mansion.

Their time together is fun, and a great moment for Olivia to decompress a little, as well as vent some of her frustrations to someone other than Fitz. It's time well spent, and in the end the girls have a good time too. It's actually both Anna and Ella's first nail salon visit. So they take plenty of pictures commemorating the day.

After their day at the salon Olivia hurries home, and she and Fitz go over to Cyrus and James' house early; so Olivia can help Ella get ready for her party. Olivia dresses her in the cutest yellow sundress, with matching sandals; which coordinate with the yellow and white bows in her hair quite well.

As Olivia gives her the once over, she sees a smile on her face as big as the sun. Ella asks, "How do I look Livy?" Olivia replies, "You look absolutely beautiful Ella." Ella smiles as she walks toward Olivia, and gives her a hug as she says, "Thank you for everything Livy." Olivia hugs her back as she says, "You're welcome sweetheart." The happiness between them can't be contained; they are both beaming with joy.

When the hug ends they go downstairs, and Ella makes her grand entrance. When she descends the stairs, all of her guests are waiting and she receives grand applause, and enjoys the day that's all about her birthday celebration.

The party is a great success all the way around for the adults and the kids. Olivia and Fitz have a grand time conversing with everyone, and socializing. It's probably the best kids' party either of them had been to before. As the party dies down, and everyone begins to leave. Olivia finds herself in conversation with Cyrus, about the work drama, and recent rumors.

Knowing about her conversations with both Governor Rosen and Sally; comments he makes toward her puts her in thought. But before they can finish their conversation; they are interrupted by James demanding they don't talk about work on the weekend. Appeasing him, they fall back to more social topics as a group, and enjoy the comfort and friendly conversation until the party ends.


	204. Chapter 204

After arriving home, Olivia commandeers the kitchen with Fitz's help, and together they make lasagna from scratch for their dinner guests. Like most things they do together, they enjoy it, and they're successful. They talk about their day apart, with him and Drew going to the batting cages earlier in preparation for softball tryouts.

She smiles at him as he talks about his bat speed, and how he still has it. As she slides the lasagna in the oven he says, "I'm telling you babe. I did really well. Much better than I thought I'd do given how long it's been since I picked up a bat." She nods as she says, "That's great hon. how long do you think you'll need before facing a live batter?"

He replies, "I'd give it a week; Drew and I are going to start going to the cages a few times a day during the week. That way I can start live practice next week." Olivia responds, "Wow, you're motivated, huh?" He teases, "Yep. Don't get scared now. It's your fault." She laughs at his remark, and takes her into his arms, as she says, "I will take full responsibility for motivating you; as long as it's positive, and I get a significant benefit."

He pecks her lips sweetly, as he says, "Well, right now you're motivating me in a very positive way; that I'm looking to take advantage of." Now feeling him pressing against her, pelvis to pelvis. She says, "MMM, so I feel." He grins as he pecks her lips again, and the kiss deepens immediately.

Feeling the rekindling of last night, and this morning afoot. They decide to capitalize on the bake time of the lasagna. Knowing they have approximately an hour before their main course will be ready, and the salad is already chilling in the fridge; they race upstairs, and eagerly fall into an impromptu love session.

They hurriedly ascend the stairs, and make it to the bedroom clothed. But they are naked before reaching the bed. As she climbs onto the bed, he follows her in hot pursuit, and as he lunges forward she stares at his abs like it's her first time seeing them.

The desire she has in her eyes for him turns him on more than anything; her looking at him this way, is only second to how turned on he gets just by seeing her naked or clothed.

Feeling the animalistic tension flowing between the two of them, and the passion meter being on what the hell. Its evident this session is more about releasing; than it is about anything else.

He's atop her quickly, and their tongues are battling for dominance, as they kiss like tomorrow isn't promised. The kisses are hard, and deep. As they bite each other's bottom lips, and suck on each other's tongues; it's evident neither is giving in easily, despite both wanting the same thing.

Refusing to relent, and taking command of the situation with authority; Fitz pushes her legs apart. She sees the fire and aggression in his eyes, and feels his aching erection against her folds. Fired up for him too; she moans in his mouth as she digs her nails into his arm, due to the anticipation of feeling him enter her.

Hearing her moan, and feeling her no longer fighting him for control; he swings his hips back, and then forward. Suddenly, she gasps and then bites his shoulder as she feels him slam into her. Feeling her gripping his back, and her bite into his flesh; he stops mid stroke.

Their eyes meet, and she seductively whispers, "MMMM don't stop." With her permission he continues his assault on her lady region. He's giving her more than she can handle, and then some; with strong, deliberate strokes and hot, passionate kisses.

They're both dancing on the edge much quicker than normal; the heat and the excitement between them is peaking, something has to give. Feeling the end nearing; he pushes her left leg back, as he rises up on his knees.

He's plowing into her mercilessly, and she's grunting and moaning for more. He's giving her all he has, and she's taking his blows without complaint. The heat is on hell as they're sweating like they're running for their lives. Her hand keeps slipping from his waist, she can't grip him.

Her moans and thrusts are sending him to the brink; he's staring down at her, punishing her below, with no regard. She's moaning his name in pure pleasure, as he returns the favor. Their love sounds fill the air, filled with groans and swearing. Their body tensions are on pace to blow, as they both feel their internal pulsations spike.

Her hand is on his chest, as he towers over her. His eyes are dark, and deep. She knows he's close. She can feel him, and he can feel her too. She's tighter than a vice grip, and wetter than water. The harder he pounds her; the wetter she gets. She's at her ultimate gushiness, the desired sweet spot. He sees her back arch, and feels her body shift.

For leverage, and balance he grips the head board, and let's go a bevy of thrusts, as she screams, "MMMHMM, Yes. Hit it Baby." Fitz speeds up his pace, and holds nothing back, as he says, "Like that baby?" She grunts and nods at first, unable to speak, but eventually utters, "MMM Yes. Yes. Oh God. It's so fucking good."

Hearing her sexy breathless please, and utterances; knowing he can't hold on much longer, he bears down as he says, "Cum for me Livy. Fuck, baby. I'm about to blow." She sees and hears he's on the cusp, and feels him barreling to the edge. Wanting to feel him, her body responds to his command within seconds; he feels her release, and hears her scream his name passionately; which triggers his eruption immediately.

As they lie together a hot and sweaty mess, still entangled and struggling to catch their breaths. She now has her legs wrapped around him, as he pumps his goodness into her. She loves feeling him inside her; her favorite part about their sessions is the immediate afterglow, of him dispensing all of his goodness inside her.

As their bodily movement returns; they share kisses, and he moves to lie beside her. He holds her for a moment, and they rest together in silence with their fingers intertwined. He breaks the silence as he says, "So, that was hot." She giggles as she says, "Agreed. I guess we needed that." He nods in agreement as he says, "Yeah, prior to last night it had been a few days." She nods as she replies, "Yes, but the wait was worth it. Thank you again for last night baby. It was so thoughtful, and special. I know I've been difficult this week."

He grins as he teasingly says, "Just this week?" She makes a pretend mad face at him, and he kisses her lips. They share more kisses and laughter, and he says, "You're welcome Liv. I know you had a lot going on. Besides, I like you confiding in me. I lean on you all the time, and you never complain. So, it's the least I can do."


	205. Chapter 205

She smiles as she says, "Well the massages, and the bath were a nice touch." He jokingly says, "Yeah, I think the neighbors know you liked the bath a lot." His reference to her screams makes her blush, as she puts her head in his chest laughing. She can't deny she let it all hang out last night. It was a comfort she'd never felt with him before, and there's no going back now.

When their laughter ends, he says, "Seriously babe. I'm glad you enjoyed our night. Because I thoroughly enjoyed our time too. No judgment." He pecks her lips, and they share a hug, as she says, "I love you." He responds, "I love you too." After lying together, and basking in the ambiance of their session for a few more minutes. They finally decide to shower and dress for their company.

Soon after setting the table, their guests arrive, and the catching up begins. Both Harrison and Abby are beaming; Abby has an unbelievable tan, and they can't stop talking about their trip. Olivia has never seen either of them happier, and the fact they can't stop touching one another makes them even more adorable. Clearly, the honeymoon is not quite over.

As they sit down to dinner, they all enjoy the food. Harrison says, "Sis, this lasagna is amazing." Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks, it's Fitz's mom's recipe, and he helped me make it. So I can't take all the credit."

Harrison nods at Fitz as he says, "Well, this was a very successful joint venture, well done." Fitz smiles as he replies, "Thanks, I agree its delicious babe." Abby follows with, "Agreed Livy, It's so good."

Olivia grins as she responds, "Thank you all very much." They continue to eat and chat, catching up on recent events. Olivia brings them up to speed of the happenings of the office. And just as she thought they would, the opinions come flying as Abby says, "I don't trust Sally as far as I can throw her Liv."

Harrison responds, "I agree sis. She's up to something; you know that right?" Olivia nods as she replies, "Yes. Of course I do. She was extremely standoffish when I returned to work, and tried to throw me under the bus with that presser. But, she underestimated my abilities." Fitz responds, "That's exactly right, and she's jealous of you too. Her situation isn't going away fast enough, and she's getting desperate."

Abby responds, "I think you're right Fitz. She's mad at you Liv for the ethics investigation. But, she's also in a bad position because she can't fire you, due to her current public relations issues regarding her personal life. There's no way that will fly with Miguel, or the governor and she knows it."

Harrison scoffs as he says, "And there's the little detail of her not having cause to fire you either. That insubordination crack was bullshit. You did the right thing and she knows it. She's just pissed she's losing control of the situation. Kudos for checking her sis."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "Thanks brother. I had to say something; she was being ridiculous, and it felt like she wanted to say more, especially after seeing how friendly I am with Miguel. I think that caught her off guard." Abby nods as she says, "It must have killed her for you to decline to tell her how you know one another."

Harrison responds, "If she pushed too hard she would've drawn more attention to herself. I agree with Fitz, she's desperate. But she's not stupid. She's going to tread lightly, until she figures out how to save herself. Her finding out about you and Miguel's friendship was a blow."

Fitz nods as he says, "I think she sees the writing on the wall. She knows that every day Governor Taylor doesn't make a comment about her personal situation, is another day closer to her being unemployed."

Olivia sighs as she responds, "I guess that makes sense. It feels like we are all literally waiting for the other shoe to drop." Harrison replies, "You know that's probably why Miguel was at the office so long." Olivia curiously inquires, "What do you mean?"

Harrison says, "He's probably checking in with her, and seeing where things are with her husband. She's made a personal statement, playing to the crowd sort of speak for sympathy; but that will only last for so long." They all nod in agreement as Abby asks, "Is he out of the hospital?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. According to Margo he's home. They just kept him for a few days to make sure he was okay; he basically had some bumps and bruises." Abby replies, "Probably more of a bruised ego more than anything."

Fitz says, "Who would've seen that coming? Dude did a Bobby Petri no." Harrison laughs and Fitz laughs too, as Olivia and Abby give them both looks and shake their heads. Harrison says, "Come on, yall know that was funny." Fitz adds, "Not just funny, but true." They can't deny they're right. It's true. But, they still keep their laughter to a giggle.

Thinking out loud, Abby says, "You know, with all that's happening for her personally. When this sympathy train comes to a stop; she's going to need to find a way to keep her job." Fitz replies, "Well, whatever it is it would have to be huge at this point. I don't think her staying with her husband, and them going to therapy to work on their marriage is going to help her dodge that bullet. This and the ethics investigation are enough for her to be asked to step down, for the sake of the office as well as the wellbeing of her family."

Abby nods as she replies, "I think you're right Fitz. I think her coming to work every day is hurting her more so than helping her cause. She should've taken a leave of absence, at least until after her husband was released from the hospital. With her back at work like all is well; it makes her look callous. Which just emphasizes the strength of the rumors about her marriage being one of convenience."

Olivia knows that what they're saying is true; but she says, "That sounds so unfair Abs. Nobody can tell another person how to grieve." Harrison backs his wife as he responds, "I think we all agree with you there sis. But, you know as well as we do, this is all about perception, not about the reality of feelings. If she was your client; what would you tell her to do?"

Olivia pauses, and then says, "Stay home." Harrison nods as he says, "Exactly, regardless of whether they're working on their relationship, or settling their affairs, by talking to attorneys. She would've been better off staying away from the camera."

Abby responds, "He's right Liv, and now that she's sort of pulled back the curtain on her marriage; it probably won't be long before a reporter finds more information out about them, and prints the story. This really does have the potential to go from bad to worse soon."


	206. Chapter 206

Olivia hears her and thinks about Cyrus' comment to her about the Mayor's visit, and her conversation with him. They see her in thought and Fitz asks, "Livy, are you okay?" Olivia responds, "Yes. I was just thinking about what Cy said today at the party."

Fitz says, "You mean before James came and broke up your pow wow?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. He was telling me that Miguel invited me to the gala personally for a reason." Fitz replies, "Really? Sounds like he knows something he's not telling you."

Harrison responds, "Good point Fitz. It sounds to me like he was trying to give you a heads up sis. You know him and Miguel are cool. So, it would stand to reason he's maybe dropped some cues and clues. But Cy being a stickler for following protocol would never fully spill the beans."

They all nod in agreement, as Abby excitedly says, "Livy, I think they are attempting to vet you for Sally's position." Olivia looks at her with a smile, and replies, "Abby, come on."

Fitz quickly says, "Liv, she may be right. It's interesting that Miguel came to your office personally. Why make sure you were coming to the gala? Why personally praise you for the presser? If not to let you know you're on the radar, and he wants to see if you're ready for more responsibility."

His response makes sense; she can't deny it. Logically speaking this could be true. But, she doesn't want to get too high or too low about it. So she says, "I agree it does seem a little odd for him to invite me personally. We are friendly, but not exceedingly casual."

After taking a sip of coffee Harrison says, "Which is why it sounds to me like they're not only considering you because you're the better choice; but also the best political choice sis."

They all look at him as Abby asks, "What do you mean she's the best political choice Harry?" Harrison takes a breath as he says, "First, don't shoot the messenger here people. The way you all are looking at me I'm getting nervous."

Olivia sits back in her seat, as she says, "Depending on what you say next; your safety may be in question." Harrison calmly says, "All I am saying is if you look at this from a political perspective, as well as a public relations angle. With Governor Taylor being up for re-election in Nov, his history of not being the biggest proponent of women being in power, and the current presidential race being what it is. As a Republican Governor, he has to be smart in his choice to replace Sally. If he moves incorrectly here it could be a disaster for him at the polls."

Fitz leans forward in his seat as he asks, "So you think if he could, he'd hold off till after the election to say anything about Sally." Harrison responds, "Yes I do. But, he can't. He has to make a move, and if he picks a man he's going to be accused of gender bias. If he picks another Caucasian female, he may be seen as ignoring the chance to embrace diversity amidst the higher ranks of law enforcement. Given the fact that Fulton County is predominantly black; picking a double minority couldn't hurt him with the minority vote."

They all hear his reasoning, and can't refute it. As their thought processing ends, Abby takes a breath and says, damn it. So the only logical way to get by this unscathed politically, is to go the affirmative action route."

Harrison sighs as he replies, "Unfortunately yes. I think that may be what they're thinking. Immediately everyone accepts his thoughts as a possibility, and look to Olivia to check on her reaction.

Fitz cautiously asks, "What do you think about all this Liv? What if this is their motivation behind considering you for the job?" Olivia pauses for a moment, then says, "I don't know how I am supposed to feel about it. But, to be honest I don't think it's an issue. To me it's par for the course."

They all are somewhat surprised by her response, but happily wait for her to elaborate. Abby clarifies the question, as she asks, "So it doesn't bother you if in fact people see you as an affirmative action hire?"

Olivia confidently replies, "In a word, no. Because first, as a black woman, a double minority. I have lost count of the number of times I've had to prove assumptions wrong made about me by others, based on my color or my gender. I've learned over the years that I can't control how other people see me, or what they think about me.

Second, despite what so many misguided individuals think. Affirmative action doesn't guarantee me, or any other minority employment; it just begs that a minority be considered for the position. While my race and gender are apparent. My reputation, resume` and skill set are second to none, and I know that the latter will be why I get the job, not the former."

They all are pleased with her response; Fitz grins proudly as she says, "Well said babe." Abby quips, "That's my bestie right there. Who's ready to march?" They all laugh at her statement, as Olivia says, "Abs you're a nut." Abby grins as she says, "Nutty for you chica."

Their laughter continues, and when it settles. Harrison still beams having heard his sister's confidence, and logic. He affectionately says, "Damn, you sound like mama sis." Olivia grins as she says, "Thanks brother. She and daddy taught us well."

Harrison responds, "Agreed, they did. I'm proud of you for your perspective on this." Fitz adds, "We all are." Abby says, "Yes. We are." Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks everybody for your concern. But I'm not allowing the prejudice of others to get me down, or hold me back. If I get the promotion great. But if I don't that's fine too. I'm not going to worry about what I can't control. As mama would say, what's for me? Is for me. So, I'll get what's mine regardless."

Harrison grins as in a sing song voice, he says, "My baby sister is going to be the DA of Fulton County." They all grin at his reply, and look at Olivia. She smiles in return, but quickly says, "Hold on. We don't know that for sure peeps." Fitz nods as he responds, "You're right we don't. But we do know you're the best candidate for the job, and they'd be fools not to offer it to you."

She reaches over and takes his hand, and he says, "You've got this baby." She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you honey. But I have you regardless. So, either way; I'm winning." Fitz grins as he leans over, and says, "Yup.


	207. Chapter 207

You're stuck with me." As they share a smile and a sweet kiss, both Harrison and Abby smile at their cuteness.

Looking at his sister, and enjoying the smile on her face. Another thought comes to mind. He's not sure if he should say anything right now; so he makes a mental note to check in with her later about it.

As he returns to the present, he hears Abby ask, "Harry, did you want some more coffee?" He quickly replies, "Uhm, no I'm good." She sees something different in his eyes; so she asks, "Are you okay?" He nods as he says, "Yeah. I'm just full and a little tired. You know how black folks get after we eat well." Abby shakes her head as she laughs, and he begins helping her clear the dishes.

Hearing her brother's silliness, Olivia yells from the kitchen, "That's so racist H." Harrison walks into the kitchen with dishes in hand, as he says, "Hey, it's true for this black man, and everybody else in our family." As they continue post dinner clean up; they can't help but laugh at his humor.

After Olivia and Fitz load the dishwasher, Fitz shows off his shadow box to Harrison and Abby that arrived a few days ago. After marveling over it for a bit; Olivia and Abby leave Harrison and Fitz to give it a closer look.

As the ladies step out onto the deck, taking in the night air. Abby says, "So, I am guessing meeting the Grants agrees with you." Olivia beams as she says, "Yes. It really did Abs. I had a great time. For the most part it was amazing." Abby hears her word choice, and asks, "Why was only part of the trip amazing?"

As they sit down, she gives her the rundown of the entire visit, in addition to the incident with Tim. But she also shares how she and Fitz have decided to deal with it too. In the end, Abby replies, "Oh my God Liv. That's amazing and crazy as hell, all at the same damn time. I don't know whether to be mad at his trifling brother with both of you. Or hug you and be happy that you two are working through this, and facing it as a team."

Olivia smiles as she says, "It's okay to do both." They share a smile and a giggle, as Abby leans over and hugs her. When their embrace ends Abby says, "You got a good one there Livy. He's proving himself more and more to be the one, huh?"

Olivia grins as she says, "Yeah. He is. You should've seen him when I had my panic attack Abs. He was amazing. He took care of me so well, and he didn't waver. And afterwards, he didn't look at me any different. It's surreal sometimes when I think about how lucky I am. It's hard to believe it's real."

Abby's eyes fill with tears hearing her friend's words, and she sees the tears building in her eyes too. Abby takes her hand and says, "You deserve this Livy. You're not lucky sweetie. You're blessed. He's your blessing, and your reward. For enduring all the bad experiences in your past. It's because of those toads, you finally got your prince. So, just embrace it and enjoy it honey." Wiping the tears of joy from their eyes, they share another hug, as Olivia says, "Thank you Abs." She kindly replies, "You're welcome."

Their hug breaks, and they share a smile, as Olivia says, "Hey, don't tell H about Tim. I'll tell him if necessary. I don't want him to go all super bro on me." Abby laughs as she says, "No worries. I won't." Just as she ends her sentence, they hear Harrison say, "Here you two are. We were looking for you."

As both men approach them, the ladies stand up as Abby asks, "Fine of you to finally notice we were missing. Are you two done gawking at the shadow box?" They smile as Fitz puts his arm around Olivia, and says, "Honestly. I can't stop looking at it once I start. It's hands down the best gift I've ever gotten. Thanks again babe." They share a sweet kiss, that's broken by Harrison saying, "Hey, we are the newlywed's people. Stop that." They all laugh, enjoying the visit for a bit longer, before calling it a night.

It's mid Sunday morning, and Olivia is at her house getting her mail, and checking on the house. As she finishes up, she thinks about the conversation she just had with her bestie. It was their typical Sunday phone call, where they talk and clean, or shop as they chat.

Despite her having just talked to her yesterday; she didn't realize how much she missed their conversations, since they've been apart due to her honeymooning. The conversation is lively and fun; but Abby poses a question she'd honestly never really thought about.

She asked Olivia if and when she and Fitz were moving in together, before marriage. Despite them spending so much time together, she can't recall them ever actually having the conversation. Her response to Abby was, if it happens it happens. But it's not a real issue.

They ended up passing by the topic, and changing the subject. But, now it's stuck in her head. Do they want to live together before marriage? If so where would they live? And why haven't they talked about moving in together? Her thoughts are spiraling and she feels herself getting upset.

Feeling her chest tighten, she immediately closes her eyes, and starts deep breathing. The deep breathing, and the thought clearing exercises, calm her within seconds. Upon completing the cycle of exercises, she finds herself calm and relaxed, and her breathing is normal. She mutters, nope, not today Satan.

Instantly she smiles as she thinks, she really is her mother's child. That mantra is all she heard growing up. In the air of silence, Olivia thinks again about the moving situation, and realizes if she never thought about them living together, how can she blame him for not talking about it? It's something they can and will talk about when the right time comes.

In the moment she's proud of herself for diffusing the negative and ruminating thoughts, and she decides to head back to the house. She knows Fitz will be back soon, and she wants to be there when he gets back.

After packing up; she sets the house alarm, and heads back out to the car. As she gets settled, surprisingly, she gets a call from her brother. She answers the phone with a rousing tease, as she says, "Hey big head. I just talked to your better half." Harrison smiles as he says, "I'm not surprised. Does she have my lunch ready? A brother is hungry."

Olivia laughs as she says, "With that response you're trending toward the quickest divorce in history my man." Harrison chuckles as he says, "I'm not stupid. I know you're not with her, so she can't hear me." Olivia giggles as she says, "Smart man." Harrison quips, "Hey, mama and daddy didn't raise no fool girl. I know what's up."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Very true dear brother. Tell me what causes you to ring my line this late morning?" He sighs as he responds, "Nothing much, I'm on my way home from the gym, and wanted to give you a call. What are you up to?"


	208. Chapter 208

Despite them just laughing and joking; she could tell by a change in his voice; something was up. As she sits at her kitchen island, she says, "I'm at my house checking in on things, and getting some clothes for this week. Is something wrong H?"

He hears the alarm in her voice, and realizes his tone is unintentionally too serious. So he says, "It's nothing major sis. But can you talk? Or is Fitz around?" Olivia worriedly replies, "I can talk. He's at batting practice. He has a tryout coming up for a softball team." Harrison nods as he responds, "Oh okay. He did mention that last night. My bad."

Olivia can't deal with his idle chatter; she impatiently says, "Come on H, spill it." Harrison responds, "Liv, relax. It's nothing big. I just noticed something different between you and Fitz last night at dinner, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Olivia feels her anxiety rising as she asks, "What seems so different?" He caringly replies, "Are you kidding? Everything Liv. You're touches are all around his house, you two can't stop looking at each other, and if I didn't know better; I'd think you've moved in."

Olivia feels an instant flush of relief. She sighs as she says, "Oh my goodness H. You had me worried. Why the hell did you preface your question like it was something important?"

Harrison laughs as he says, "I said it wasn't anything major." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "But then right after that you asked if I was alone. Nobody asks that unless something of importance needs to be discussed."

Harrison responds, "Well, I didn't mean to worry you sis. But, I consider your happiness very important. I couldn't help but notice that you two seem happier than ever." She goes from fussing him out; to smiling again, as she says, "Things have picked up a lot between us recently. I've never been happier H."

Harrison grins as he says, "I can see that sis. I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you, and happy looks good on you." Olivia loves that her brother is noticing the transformation in her, and respecting her relationship with Fitz. She says, "Thanks brother. I appreciate that. You and Abby appear to be awesome too."

Harrison laughs as he says, "Yeah. We're in a real good place. I know we just got married and all. But, I love her more now than I did before we got married, and I didn't even think that was possible."

Olivia is so touched by her brother's admission; she says, "Awe, H. That's so beautiful. I'm so happy for you two. You both deserve the best; which as far as I am concerned is each other. You both are two of the best humans I know." Harrison smiles as he says, "Thanks sis. I just hope I can keep her this happy. She's glowing right now, and I love it. I love being responsible for that glow, you know?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Fitz. I love making him smile, and knowing that I'm the source of his happiness at times." Harrison sighs as he asks, "Does that ever freak you out? Like do you ever get afraid you'll do something wrong to ruin it?"

Olivia thinks for a moment and says, "Being in love is scary and rewarding. If you're doing it right; you always value it, and do your best not to ruin it. But, at the same time things happen, so tough times will undoubtedly arise." Harrison replies, "That's the part that's scary. The tough times."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, that's one way to look at it. But the way I see it. If you're committed to being honest with one another, and agree to keep communication open, meaning no secrets. No matter what happens you'll be fine, because you'll face it together and work it out."

Harrison nods as he says, "That's a great way of looking at it sis. Thanks." Olivia now realizes her brother needed a pep talk. With the life change he just went through, he's a little nervous. She's glad she could help him keep it together; but she can't help but make him laugh. So she says, "You're welcome for the advice. But you know why you won't mess things up with Abby right?" Harrison grins as he asks, "Why?" She smiles as she says, "Because if you hurt my bestie; I'm going to kick your ass." They share a laugh, as he recalls she said that very thing to both him and Abby, when she found out they were dating.

They continue to chat for a while longer, and she finds herself feeling the need to disclose to her brother more details about her and Fitz's relationship changing in the last week, since his absence.

She advises him that she's decided to tell Fitz's family about her Generalized Anxiety Disorder, and explains her reasoning behind it. Initially, as expected he's not a fan of the situation with Tim, looking through her bag.

But, he appreciates how Fitz has opted to handle it. Olivia smiles hearing her brother praise Fitz's primary response being her safety and her comfort. However, he's still somewhat concerned with her decision to talk about her condition with his family.

Harrison asks, "Why do you think it's necessary to tell his parents about it?" She replies, "Because while I'm not going to run around telling everybody. I feel like I need to get more comfortable with people other than you, and the rest of our family knowing about it. Plus, I plan to marry Fitz. So, his family will be my family anyway, and I don't want to have any secrets. Not telling them makes me look like I'm hiding something, and I'm not trying to hide anything. My disorder isn't who I am; it's what I have, and it started as a result of trauma. I have to own it. Because it's not going away, and I'm not willing to wear it as a badge of shame."

Hearing her out, he understands her point. He's never heard her talk about being so open about her disorder before. In this moment he finally realizes how big of a step she's taken, and that acknowledgement overrides his concerns.

He quickly says, "Congrats on you making so much progress sis. I had no idea you'd already talked to Fitz about your panic attacks. That's huge for you." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks, you're right. It's a big deal for me to be this open about it. I'd sort of mentioned it to him in passing before; but when we were headed to meet his family he saw my medication. So, I figured I needed to address it. Which I'm glad I did since I ended up having a panic attack a few days ago in front of him."


	209. Chapter 209

Harrison worriedly replies, "What happened to trigger your attack?" She replies, "I was stressing about him leaving me if his family didn't accept me having this disorder. I didn't know how they'd react if they knew about it, and before I knew it I was in a full blown attack." Harrison protectively says, "Liv, to hell with them. If they can't accept you. You don't need to be with him."

Olivia pleadingly responds, "Calm down H. It turns out it was all in my head. Fitz walked me through the attack, and when I was calm down; he reassured me we'd be fine. He even told me their reaction isn't important; that he loves me regardless, and nothing would change that."

Harrison has to admit that's a great stance for him to take; but he clarifies as he asks, "So he's willing to go against his family for you; if it comes to that?" Olivia responds, "Yes. He said he would. But I don't think that will be necessary. The more I think about how me, and his parents got along; the more I know the fear was all in my head, and had nothing to do with his family."

Harrison protectively asks, "Does that include his asshole brother?" Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Yes. Including him H. Please don't go all super bro on me. He's not a threat. Okay?"

Harrison hears her plea, and says, "Fine. I won't say anything as long as he keeps himself in check." Olivia breathes an air of relief as she says, "Thank you." He calmly replies, "You're welcome. So if everything is good between you and the family. Why do you think you panicked so quickly?" Olivia sadly replies, "Because I immediately thought about Edison, and how he reacted when he found out about my attacks."

Harrison shakes his head as he says, "I wish you would've told me about that Livy when it happened." Olivia replies, "I know H. I'm sorry I kept that from you. But you know I thought I could handle it. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time. At least I figured it out at some point, right?"

Harrison doesn't want to get into a walk down memory lane with her about her ex. His feelings about him are well known. But he still needs to understand why she had him on her mind.

However, unable to hide his obvious anger toward him; he says, "He's a bastard Liv, and a fucking coward. You can't compare anybody to his bitch ass." Olivia responds, "I know H. But, when you've been through emotional abuse; sometimes those thoughts of insecurity stay in your head. Which is why I had the latest panic attack. I was thinking about his reaction to my disorder, and not thinking about Fitz's."

Harrison says, "So you're saying your mind was playing tricks on you?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. It was like I was having a flashback; I could hear his words and see his face as he yelled at me, and I just freaked out. Even though he wasn't standing in front of me; it felt like he was. But then, Fitz made it better. He helped me H, and he never left my side."

Harrison smiles in awe of how sweet she sounds as he hears the emotion in her voice level out when she mentions Fitz's name. Because she's calm, he's now calm too as he replies, "That's great Livy. I'm happy he was there for you." Olivia grins as she says, "Me too. He's so incredibly sweet about it. He did research on breathing techniques and everything. Kind of like what you and Abby did when I was diagnosed."

Harrison replies, "Yeah. After the first time you had an attack. We both wanted to know everything about it." Olivia responds, "I can never thank you both enough for how well you've taken care of me H. But, I do truly thank you."

Harrison feels the love and appreciation in her voice, as he says, "You don't have to thank me Livy. You know I'll always have your back." Olivia smiles and nods, as she says, "I do, and you should since it's a known fact you pushed me back so you could be born first."

They chuckle as they recall the story of their birth told by their parents when they were little. Laughing together feels good, it cleanses them as they both remember their childhood with fond memories, something they both needed.

As their laughter settles, Harrison says, "In listening to you sis. It sounds like you've got a real handle on this sis." She smiles as she says, "I'm certainly trying brother." Harrison responds, "Well your effort isn't going unnoticed." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Thanks. So are you all better now? He knows he's busted, and Olivia hears his pause. So she says, "H, if you need to talk. Just say so. You know I won't judge you."

Admittedly he says, "Sis you know I'm not good at asking for help." She nods as she says, "I know. But, you don't have to ask. Just call me, and I'll always answer." He smiles as he says, "That's fair. Hey, I gotta go. Abby has me stopping to get her feminine stuff on the way home."

Olivia laughs as she says, "Ahh yes. Husbandly duties." He replies, "I guess it's what men do when they're in love." Olivia thinks back on her sending Fitz to pick up medication for her menstrual cramps, and responds, "Very true." Harrison says, "Okay. Love you sis." Olivia replies, "Love you too H."

After hanging up the phone, Olivia pulls out of her driveway, and makes her way home to her love. But she makes the drive happier than ever, and excited about how in love she and her brother are in their personal lives. Life is truly good.

When she arrives at the house; she grabs her bag and mail, and heads inside. Seeing Fitz's truck already parked in the garage; she knows he beat her home. When she walks into the kitchen she says, "Babe, you beat me home."

Suddenly, she hears his mother's voice. When she turns the corner she sees Fitz sitting on the couch, skyping with his parents. She walks into the living space, and puts down her bag. Fitz looks over at her and says, "Hey baby. You're just in time. Mom and dad just called."

They share a kiss and Olivia sits down next to him, and waves at his parents as they exchange pleasantries and smiles. In the moment she feels relaxed, and ready to talk. She knows it's now or never. Fitz takes her hand, and their fingers interlock. Instantly she remembers his words; all that matters is them. There's no turning back now; this is where the rubber meets the road.

 ** _Thank you for reading this fan fiction tale; so it appears happiness is flowing freely for Olivia and Harrison. Love is in the air. But we all know happiness is relative, right?_**

 ** _In the next installment we find out the Grant's response to Olivia's anxiety disorder. I'm curious. Do any of you agree with her reasoning for talking to them about it? Or should she just keep it between her and Fitz? Also, what do you think of Fitz's plan of how to handle Tim? Do you think he looked in her bag? Do you think Fitz should address him? Or should he leave it alone? Also, do you think Olivia should bring up them moving in together? Or should it be initiated by Fitz? It is 2016. What are your thoughts?_**

 ** _I'm also curious about your thoughts on Sally. Now that Oliva is back at work, can you believe Sally's treatment of Olivia? Do you think Sally's up to something too? What do you think it could be? Do you think Miguel is priming Olivia for the District Attorney gig? Does the possible affirmative action element make the idea of her taking the job more or less attractive? What did you think if her response to the question of affirmative action? Inquiring minds want to know._**

 **** ** _Lastly, in the next installment we find out more about how police involved shooting holds the key to Olivia, and Fitz's past and future. It's about to go down yall. All of this and more in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	210. Chapter 210

**_Hello readers, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all. Hope it was a blessed one for all of you. It's been a while since my update; but I hope you're up for reading a little more this time. It's a hefty installment. Enjoy!_**

Olivia is standing on the deck, looking at the beautiful garden Fitz has planted in the backyard. Until now, she never realized how gorgeous and fragrant the flowers are, nor how peaceful it is back here.

Her moment of tranquility, and soaking up nature ends as she feels familiar hands around her waist. She smiles, and falls back into his arms on cue, and he kisses the top of her head, and then her neck as his embrace around her tightens. She releases a breath, taking him in fully as she hears him say, "Sorry about that baby. I didn't expect my office to call."

She looks up at him and says, "It's fine. Is everything okay?" He nods as he says, "Yes. Everything is fine. Apparently Marsha didn't know I was off the rotation this weekend. So, I'm all yours." She smiles at him, and they share a sweet kiss.  
When the kiss breaks he sees something different in her eyes, which leads him to ask, "Livy, what's wrong? You were so happy after talking to my parents." She takes a breath and says, "I'm still happy babe. I'm just in reflection. That's all." Fitz pauses for a moment, thinking of what could have her in thought post conversation with his parents.

Instantly he asks, "Is this about my mom's pregnancy comment? Or me and my dad laughing? Because we didn't mean any harm Liv." She sees the worry in his eyes, and says, "Relax honey. It's nothing negative. I was just thinking about my day today, and everything that's led to this moment; that's all, and it's all good I promise."

Fitz's tension eases, but he's still rather lost concerning her response. Olivia sees his confusion and smiles as she says, "I guess that was a little too philosophical and metaphorical huh?"

Fitz nods as he says, "You could say that." She turns to face him, and pecks his lips and pauses for a moment as he continues to hold her close. Wanting to know what is going on in her head; he says, "Talk to me Livy. What's on your mind?"

She takes a breath and says, "While I was at my house I got a call from my brother." He asks, "Really? How's he doing?" She responds, "He's good. Or at least he's good now. He needed a pep talk." Fitz asks, "Why? Did something happen between him and Abby already?" Olivia replies, "Yes and no. He realizes how much he loves her, and he's scared to death he's going to ruin it."

Fitz suddenly understands her mood; he says, "I doubt that will happen. He loves her; you can see it in his eyes, and she loves him just as much. I think he's worrying for nothing." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. I told him they'd be fine, right before I told him I'd kick his ass if he hurts her."

Fitz shakes his head and grins as he says, "So you're worried about Tim and I sparring; but you're threatening your brother with bodily harm. That doesn't sound right." She grins as she says, "It's a double standard I'm fine with. Besides, I told her the same thing when I found out they were dating. So the message stands for both of them. Does that make you feel better?"

They share a chuckle, as he asks, "So you're just arbitrarily giving out ass whippings to everybody huh?" She grins as she says, "Only if I love you." Their laughter deepens as he says, "Well I guess that makes it better." She winks at him, and they share a smile.

As their laughter settles, she says, "You know. Before he told me about his fears; he said something else about you and me. He said he's noticed a difference in us that he had to comment on."

Fitz asks, "Really? What did he notice?" She responds, "He's noticed how much we've fallen for each other since the last time he and Abby last saw us." Fitz inquires, "Isn't that a good thing?" She nods as she says, "Yes. It's a really good thing. It was at that moment I realized how much life has changed for the better for both me and my brother. I mean, him and Abby have been happy together for a long time. But, I honestly have never known happiness like this before. Every relationship I've had until now has ended badly, or just ended with me being confused as to why I stayed in it. But this time feels so different, and special."

Fitz feels the warmth and genuineness in her words as he strokes her face and says, "I feel the same way Livy. You're not alone in this. I told you. You're the love of my life, and the keeper of my joy." She grins at his response; he always says the sweetest things to her that makes her heart melt.

Despite seeing pure happiness in her eyes; he also sees tears developing. He strokes her face, and asks, "Why are you crying baby?" Olivia smiles through her tears as she says, "I never thought I would ever get to this point in my life. I never thought I would love like this Fitz, or be loved like this by someone like you, or your family. I just…"

Tears are now rolling down her face, and she's overcome by her emotions. He feels her struggle. He now understands her moment of reflection perfectly; she's letting go of the doubt and loss she's been holding on to. It's all coming full circle for her; she's getting more than she ever thought she'd have for herself. She's getting true love, acceptance, and happiness from people other than her family. Something that has eluded her all of her adult life.

Feeling her emotions begin to settle, her tears stop. As she wipes them away, she says, "I'm sorry for being so weepy." He responds, "Don't do that Liv. Don't apologize for letting me see you let go. You know I won't judge you." She takes a breath as she says, "I know. It's taking me some time to get used to that."

He nods as he supportively says, "If it's any consolation you're doing incredibly well babe." She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you. Thank you for your patience and your unyielding support." He smiles in return as he says, "You're welcome sweet baby."

They share a sweet kiss, and when it breaks she sees his emotions shift. His eyes get deeper, as she stares into them. Their gaze lasts for a few seconds before he sweetly clasps her face in both of his hands, and he says, "Liv, I need you to know that you deserve to be loved this way." She responds, "I just don't want to be a burden by needing you too much."

Fitz sweetly replies, "Livy, you deserve all the riches and blessings that life has to offer you. Being by your side is an honor Livy, not a burden or inconvenience. It's a true honor to be able to call you my lady, my love, and my future. So whenever you need me; I am here for you, no matter what. Please don't forget that, or feel you have to apologize for needing me. Because that's what I am here for. Okay?"


	211. Chapter 211

Accepting his response gladly, she takes a deep breath, as a smile spreads across her face, and she nods as she says, "Okay." His thumb strokes her cheek, and he smiles back at her in return as they share another kiss. This one seals their moment as they fall into a deeper moment. It may be the most romantic kiss they've ever shared, and capped off their day as they go on to enjoy their Sunday.

It's a typical Monday morning; Olivia and Fitz rode in this morning together as always. But, due to over sleeping and over sexing. Whichever one you want to blame for it; they had a quick breakfast of oatmeal and juice, instead of their normal full breakfast.

Unfortunately, it's mid-morning already, and the lack of food in her belly is coming back to bite her. After finishing a stack of arraignments, she heads to her office. As she makes her way to the elevator she passes by the security desk, and she over hears bits and pieces of a conversation. The guard tells a woman, whose back is to Olivia as she passes her that she has to have an appointment. She can't just be let upstairs to the D.A's office.

A man's voice says, "Sir, please. We just want to know what's happening. Our son is dead, and nobody is talking to us." The woman follows with, "Please help us. Somebody has to know something." Hearing their pleas; Olivia stops in her tracks, and intervenes in the conversation. She introduces herself as she says, "Excuse me Jordan. I'll take care of this." She turns toward the couple and says, "I couldn't help but over hear you talking. I'm with the D.A's office. My name is." Olivia is cut off as the lady says, "Oh my God. Olivia! Olivia Pope. It's me Bailey. I used to be Bailey Brooks. I'm Bailey Warren now."

Olivia looks at the woman's face, and it hits her like a ton of bricks. She says, "Oh my goodness Bailey! I haven't seen you since high-school." The two share a casual hug, as Bailey replies, "Yeah. That's right. After graduation, I moved away."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I remember now. How are you?" Bailey's head drops as she sadly says, "I've been better. Much better." Suddenly the smile that initially covered her lips fades. It's like she now recalls why she's standing in front of her, and the reason isn't a pleasant one. The gentleman with her puts his arm around her and says, "It's okay honey." He then looks at Olivia and says, "I'm her husband, Oscar Warren." Olivia nods as she says, "Hello Mr. Warren." He responds, "Please call me Oscar." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay Oscar."

As he comforts Bailey, Olivia recalls the portion of the conversation she overheard between them and the guard. Feeling like she needs to get them out of public view, she ushers them into a nearby conference room.

After entering the room there's an overwhelming sense of grief, and sadness in the air. Olivia sits at the end of the table, and Bailey and the gentlemen sit across from her. When they get settled in their seats; Olivia sees tears of sadness and pain in both of their expressions.

Calling upon her skills of professionalism, and basic respect, and human decency. Carefully Olivia asks, "Can you tell me why you were coming to the District Attorney's office?"

Bailey takes a breath as she puts a balled up tissue to her eyes, to catch the tears rolling down her face. As she gathers herself she says, "It's our son Derrick. We just found out yesterday, he was shot by the police last week, and nobody is answering any of our questions."

Oscar chimes in as he says, "They're saying my son was stealing a car. But that doesn't make sense. My boy's no thief; he has his own car. So why would he steal a car?" Bailey adds, "It's all so crazy Olivia. They have his car impounded; so they have to know that something isn't right. We just want answers."

Olivia quickly realizes the young man they're talking about is the one killed in the officer involved shooting. She understands their degree of stress, and anguish. There's been little information released since the incident occurred. Which means they're beyond frustrated at this point, and she's now going to be responsible for picking up the ball her colleagues have dropped, in not reaching out to them.

Compassionately she replies, "Oh my goodness. I am so very sorry for your loss, and that you and your family are going through this painful, and difficult process." Oscar angrily says, "What we are going through is a bunch of bullshit, not a process!" Baily responds, "Oscar please! She's just trying to help."

The anger in Oscar's eyes is still bubbling, but he quickly says, "I'm sorry Olivia. I just can't understand what's going on. One minute my wife and I are celebrating our wedding anniversary in Bermuda, with our other children, and upon returning home we are inundated with messages from family members telling us our oldest son is dead."

Olivia nods as she says, "I understand Oscar. You don't owe me any apologies. You have every right to be angry, and frustrated. I don't blame you. Given what you're going through; it's a miracle you're able to form coherent sentences at this point."

Hearing her empathize with them, calms both of them down, and the mood begins to settle. Oscar nods as he says, "Thank you for that. You're the first person who's acted like you give a damn." Olivia nods as she says, "I know this is a very challenging time for you and your family. I've been there."

Oscar says, "You have?" Bailey chimes in, "Yes. Your parents, right? My God that was so awful Olivia." Olivia looks at her, not knowing she was aware of her past. Bailey sees the look on her face, and says, "My mom told me about it when it happened. I would've reached out; but I didn't know how to contact you. But, I prayed for you and your brother." Olivia gives her a smile of appreciation as she says, "Thank you. All prayers were much needed and appreciated."

They all share a comforting nod, and they all revel in the moment. Before Olivia says, "Because I've been where you are; I want you to know that your son's case isn't being taken lightly."

Bailey perks up as she exclaims, "Thank God, somebody who is willing to tell us something." Oscar also gathers hope in his eyes too, as he looks at Olivia and says, "Please tell us what's going on Olivia."


	212. Chapter 212

Olivia nods as she says, "Right now we don't have a lot of details. So I don't want to mislead you in anyway." Bailey replies, "Whatever you can tell us would be appreciated Olivia."

Olivia takes a breath as she responds, "Okay. I want to first explain why you're not getting the cooperation you're looking for." Oscar says, "That's a start." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree, and I am very sorry this wasn't explained before. But the reason the police haven't been able to tell you anything is because, any time there's a police involved shooting, the Georgia Bureau of Investigation, otherwise known as the GBI, conducts an independent investigation in concert with Internal Affairs. So the police department doesn't handle the case as normal."

Bailey replies, "So how long will the investigation take?" Olivia responds, "That's the difficult part Bailey; it could take a week, maybe longer. It just depends on where the investigation leads."

Oscar replies, "So we are supposed to what, twiddle our thumbs until they decide to tell us something. This is ridiculous." Hearing his frustration Olivia says, "Oscar, I hear you. I do. Trust me I wish that I could give you all the answers you are looking for. But those details are simply not available yet."

Bailey asks, "Can we call somebody at the GBI or this Internal Affairs department and talk to them?" Olivia responds, "Unfortunately they aren't able to comment on an ongoing investigation Bailey, even if you're Derrick's mother." Oscar bitterly says, "I bet if the press asks them they'll be able to comment."

Olivia looks at him, and says, "Oscar, I'm going to be straight up with you here. You could go to the press. I'm sure they will give your story air time. But, because they also won't be able to get any additional information from authorities either, until the investigation is complete. But are in the business of reporting news. When they can't find anything real; they will make up something to report. Which means it won't take long before they begin to dig into Derrick's life, and make a spectacle of him or your family, whichever brings about higher ratings. Instead of actually covering the real story, which is why he was killed."

Her words quiet Oscar's anger for a moment, as he thinks about the press coverage of past police victims. To say it was less than favorable is an understatement. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears his wife ask, "What else can we do Olivia? We deserve answers, and so far handling this on our own; we don't have any." Oscar, seeing his wife in distress and feeling helpless along with her, refutes his previous reluctance and emotionally responds, "Which is exactly why I am thinking we need to take our chances with the press. That's better than nothing. At least we'll get some information. Maybe even influence the investigation to conclude quicker." Olivia thought she'd quieted that thought with him. But clearly he's still on it. She quickly says, "I honestly don't think you want to go that route."

Oscar angrily challenges, "Why not? We don't have anything to hide. Let them dig into our son's life or ours. They won't find anything. He's a good boy! He didn't deserve this, and we are good people. Something's not right! They are covering something up; I know it!"

Feeling his anger and not wanting to argue with him; but knowing she needs to diffuse this ideal once and for all. Olivia calmly says, "I'm sure Derrick is a good kid Oscar, and you and your family are upstanding citizens. I'm also very sure you and Bailey both love him very much, and want justice for him, am I right?"

Fighting through the angry tears forming in his eyes; he says, "Yes. Of course. That's why I want to light a fire under somebody. So we can get to the truth. If I have to use the media to do it. So be it. I want justice for my boy!"

Olivia feels his emotional upheaval, and although she can relate. She continues on her path to educate him on her stance, as she replies, "do you believe I'm trying to help you?"

Both of them say. "Yes." Olivia nods as she says, "Good. Then as someone who is trying to help you. Please hear me when I say calling the press will not help speed up the investigation. If anything it will either prolong it, or complicate it, making it more difficult to assemble a prosecutable case."

Bailey asks, "How is that possible?" Olivia replies, "think about it like this. Let's say there's wrong doing found, and a trial is necessary. If the media are involved. They'll put alleged witnesses on camera, and ask them questions. I say alleged, because some if not most of them will probably just be people in it for the fame, and not actually be legitimate witnesses. Or if they are legitimate, they may start to embellish their stories; which of course destroys their credibility if called to testify.

Sometimes evidence only goes so far; sometimes we need witness testimony to validate what the evidence shows. And if the witnesses aren't reliable; that in itself can create reasonable doubt. Hence the idea of media involvement in an investigation being more of a hindrance than a help."

After hearing her explanation, both of them have to admit she makes a good point. Watching them process her words Olivia's heart goes out to them. But she hopes that she's finally gotten through to them. However, she knows despite what she just said, their questions are valid, and they do deserve some answers.

As she processes the moment, she is aware better than anybody how it feels to wait for the conclusion of an investigation. Knowing they're justified in their desires to know more about their son's demise. But also being aware that her hands are tied to a degree; she has to find a middle ground here that works for the family, and the system.

An idea comes to her; but before she speaks, Oscar says, "I think we both now see your point Olivia. Maybe calling the press wouldn't be such a good idea." Bailey nods her head as she says, "I agree. I just don't know how much longer I can wait for answers. It's driving me crazy. I don't know what to tell our other children, or the rest of our family. We are all dumbfounded by this."

Understanding her position, Olivia takes a breath as she says, "How about this? You deserve answers and I want to get them for you. So how about you allow me a chance to look into this for you, and see what I can find out." Bailey asks, "You can do that?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I can at least try. Maybe I can get a timeline on when the investigation will be concluded, or see if an investigator can reach out to you directly. Will that work?"


	213. Chapter 213

Oscar and Bailey look at one another, and then back at Olivia as they in unison say, "Yes." Olivia nods as she says, "Good. Since I am going to be helping you through this. I want to make sure you have the most support possible. Because you're going to need it."

Oscar says, "We have some family here; but most of our family is back in Macon." Olivia nods as she asks, "Would you be willing to relocate to Macon for a while?" Bailey replies, "Why would we do that?"

Olivia says, "Because right now, it feels like you're going through a nightmare. But, now that Derrick has been identified; his name will be released to the press. Seeing his picture, and hearing his name on the television every day, is going to be pure hell for you and your family. And you shouldn't have to whether that alone. Or be subjected to the frenzy that will be created by the press following you everywhere you go around Atlanta."

Oscar is frustrated as he asks, "So you're suggesting that we hide? We can't hide from this. It's a nightmare we can't wake up from." Olivia feels his pain as she replies, "I know you can't escape this, no matter where you go. I'm just suggesting that you regroup Oscar, and you let your family help you. Believe me, if you try to shoulder all of this on your own; it will break you."

Her reasoning begins to resonate between them. Bailey looks at Oscar and says, "Maybe she's right honey. It is summer. The kids don't have school, and my mom and dad would love having us back home on the farm." Olivia remembers Bailey's parents lived on the southern end of town; verses the city. There's no way the press could get to them out there, with the way the property is set up.

Oscar hears his wife, and sees the pleading in her eyes and he says, "I guess I can have insomnia anywhere." Bailey leans into her husband, and he hugs her, as he kisses the top of her head. Olivia is happy he relented and agreed to see her position. But she can still see the grief in his eyes, as he tries to battle through it. Because it's a look she knows all too well; she offers an additional suggestion.

As their embrace ends, Olivia says, "I hope I am not being too forward here; if I am. Please let me know. But, as added support for both of you, or any of your family. I suggest some counselling. Maybe not now. But it's something to consider; it helps to be able to express your emotions in a safe space, and develop healthy coping skills to help you going forward."

Bailey smiles at her kindly, but dismisses her offer as she replies, "Thanks for the offer Olivia, but we have each other, and we have our family to lean on." Olivia knows that in times like these, you can never have too many resources. But, she doesn't want to push them. Everybody has to walk their own path.

So she gives them a smile of acknowledgement, as Oscar pulls Bailey closer to him and she leans into him lovingly. Olivia is happy to see their pulling together through this, instead of falling apart. They're going to need each other for sure, because this loss is forever.

As a calm settles back over the room, Oscar asks, "When do you think we should head out of town?" Olivia responds, "I would suggest immediately; the afternoon news cycle is about to start, and there's no doubt this story is going to be everywhere by this evening." Bailey replies, "Good point. I think we should get going then. We have a lot of packing to do."

As Oscar nods in agreement, Olivia says, "It may not seem like it now. But this really is the best thing for you two, and your family." They both give her an agreeable smile, as she says, "Before you go; I am going to write my cell number on the back of this business card, and I want you to give me your number too. I will give you a status call in two days; but if you haven't heard from me in that time. Please don't hesitate to call me."

After writing out the number on her business card; Olivia hands it to Bailey, who's sitting closest to her. Bailey takes the card from her, and writes her number down on a piece of paper she takes out of her purse. She hands it to Olivia as she says, "Thank you Olivia. Thank you so much for doing this for us. We really appreciate it."

Olivia smiles as she says, "You're both very welcome. Please know that my ultimate goal is to get you the truth here, and provide closure for you and your family." Oscar nods as he says, "You're a god send Olivia. We will look forward to your call." Bailey nods as she says, "Yes we will. I gave you my cell. So I always have it with me." Olivia replies, "Great. I will be in touch."

They both nod and stand, as Bailey reaches out as she asks, "Is it okay if I hug you again?" Olivia nods as she says, "Sure it is Bailey." They hug once more, and Olivia walks them out to the exit doors.

After they leave, Olivia knows she needs to brief Sally on this matter. But first she decides to work on her promise to Oscar and Bailey. She makes her way to Abby's office with a sense of urgency. When she arrives, Abby's secretary sends her right in, after making sure she is available.

When she enters, Abby is sitting at her desk. Despite Olivia standing in front of her; Abby barely looks up as she says, "Hey girl." Olivia shakes her head as she replies, "Hey lady." Olivia smiles as she takes a seat across from Abby's desk. She knows this much attention being paid to her phone means her bestie is engrossed in her candy crush game.

As Olivia gets comfy in her chair, she hears Abby say, "Damn it. I need more moves on the board." Olivia laughs at her and says, "No. You need to go to candy crush obsessed anonymous."

Abby puts her phone down and sits back in her chair as she says, "Ha Ha, everybody has a stress reliever. And since I can't drink, and my husband is in court all day today; I can't use my favorite ones. So, here's to having a backup plan."

Olivia makes a yucky face as she replies, "Oh my God Abs. TMI girl." Abby laughs at her friend's reaction and asks, "What brings you by girlie?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "I need a favor." Abby's eyebrow furrows as she asks, "What kind of favor?"

Olivia sighs as she asks, "Do you still talk to Maureen, from the GBI?" Abby nods as she says, "Yeah, from time to time. Why what's up?" Olivia leans forward and explains her meeting with Oscar and Bailey in detail. After hearing her out; Abby says, "So you want me to check with Maureen to get a case status?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. If you could do it Abby; I'm sure the family would appreciate it."

Abby looks at her and says, "Liv, you know this is way outside of protocol. The GBI normally works directly with I.A exclusively, until there's a final report to render to the D.A's office."


	214. Chapter 214

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I know Abs. That's why if you say no. I'll understand. It's just that the pain and anguish in their eyes was so heart breaking. All they know is their son is dead. But, they don't understand why? They need support and answers, they don't deserve to go through this alone."

Abby sighs as she agreeably replies, "My God. I can't imagine their pain." Olivia sadly responds, "I can." Quickly Abby realizes her friend's personal connection with the case, and says, "Damn, I'm sorry Liv. I'm an ass. I completely glossed over that detail." Olivia replies, "It's okay Abs. I relate to others who've lost someone unexpectedly better than most."

Abby nods as she says, "It's also what makes you such a kick ass A.D.A, and also such a kind and caring person." Olivia jokingly replies, "Don't try to get on my good side; you're already on it. It's fine really." Abby and Olivia share a smile; Olivia knows her bestie's moves. Despite her letting her off the hook; she knows Abby feels guilty for her comment, and is trying to make amends. She's hopeful this will include making a call for her too.

She moves the conversation forward by saying, "Anyway, I don't think anybody can imagine this type of sudden loss; in all honesty, I don't wish this situation on my worst enemy." Abby nods in agreement and sees the pleading and sadness in her friend's eyes. It moves her, and she says, "Okay Liv. I'm not promising anything. But I'll call Maureen, and see what she knows."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Really Abs?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes. Really. When are you supposed to check back with them?" Olivia clears her throat as she says, "I said a few days. But I'd like to have something by tomorrow." Abby shrieks, "Tomorrow? Damn Liv. You're not leaving much wiggle room huh?"

Olivia replies, "I know it's a tall order Abs. But what could I say? They were talking about going to the press, and I couldn't let that happen. Especially since they're going to be front and center for them, now that they have a name to go on." Abby nods as she says, "I understand. Look, I have a hearing I need to get to shortly. But are you here all day today?"

Olivia responds, "Unfortunately yes." Abby laughs as she says, "Okay. I will give her a call when I get out of session, and fill you in." Olivia stands up with a smile as she says, "Thanks. You're the best bestie." Abby chuckles as she says, "Uhuh, and don't you forget it miss missy." As Olivia walks toward the door, and through it. She says, "Never. Have a good session." Abby responds, "Thanks. See ya.

As Olivia makes her way to her office she walks to the elevator, to her surprise she sees Stephen. He steps onto the elevator with her, and hits his floor as he says, "Hello Olivia."

Olivia stands on the opposite side of the elevator as she presses her floor, and says, "Hello Stephen." The tension between them is thick, and her floor couldn't come fast enough.

As the car comes to a stop, and he prepares to exit. He says, "It was good seeing you." She plainly responds, "Have a good day." Realizing the difference in tone, in her reply, in comparison to his. Stephen smirks as he steps off the elevator and the doors close, to the sight of Olivia seeing him staring at her in annoyance.

With the doors closed, she rolls her eyes and is thankful to exit on the next floor. She thinks to herself, what in the hell were you thinking girl, damn. Shaking herself from her thoughts, regarding her bad choice in dating Stephen. She walks through the common area of the office, and when she passes by Sally's office. She sees she's in. So she stops and knocks on the door.

After knocking she hears Sally yell, "Come in." When Olivia enters, she hears Sally laughing, as she's hanging up the phone. However, when she sees Olivia walking in, her facial expression noticeably changes. She has somewhat of a scowl on her face, and in her head, Olivia thinks to herself, the feeling is mutual.

Putting her feelings aside Olivia says, "Afternoon Sally, do you have a minute?" Sally sits back in her chair as she says, "That depends on what you want to talk about. I have an important meeting to get to in the next hour."

Suppressing the desire to roll her eyes. But looking forward to throwing her for a loop. Olivia plainly says, "I just ran into Derrick Warren's parents downstairs." Sally asks, "Who's that?" Olivia takes a breath as she replies, "Derrick, is the young man who was shot and killed by police last week." The look on Sally's face changes when she hears her response. She looks like she's about to fall over as she asks, "What? How did that happen?"

As Olivia explains how she met them, and the details of their conversation. Sally non-verbally expresses a myriad of emotions. However, when the silence breaks; Olivia hears her ask, "Why didn't you bring them up here to meet with me?" Olivia responds, "Excuse me?" Sally says, "You heard me. I'm the District Attorney. They were looking for my office. So, your first move should've been to bring them to me. I'm who they wanted to speak to."

Despite realizing for herself that Sally is a true opportunist; Olivia is still almost stunned at how ridiculously selfish she sounds right now, and how forgetful she is about her past with grieving families.

Olivia is unable to hold back her feelings in the moment, as she disgustedly responds, "Wow. You're incredible." Sally leans forward as she bitterly asks, "What's incredible Olivia is fact that you don't have the balls to tell me to my face that you're gunning for my job."

Olivia is so aggravated and fed up as she stands up, and says, "You know what? I'm not doing this with you. I don't have time for this foolishness." Sally stands up as she sees Olivia turning away from her, and asks, "Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you." Olivia replies, "You may not be done talking; but I am certainly done listening. I'm not your child, and you won't dare talk to me like I am."

Sally smartly quips, "So storming out of the room because you don't like what your hearing is your way of showing you're an adult." Olivia walks back toward her, with a free tongue and pure anger as she asks, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sally is shocked at her response. As she says, "Excuse me! Ms. Professionalism at all times. Did you forget who the hell you're talking to?"

Olivia steps closer to her and ignores her question, as she angrily says, "You're unbelievable! I came in here to tell you that I just sat with a grieving family who suddenly lost their child, and have no idea why it happened. They are desperate and looking for answers that they damn well deserve. So I stepped up for their sake and ours, providing them the comfort that they aren't alone in this. I wanted them to know that the D.A's office has their back, and will support them through this. And the thanks I get for making a move we both know was the right one; is you trying to scold me about your paranoia of me going after your job. Or you not getting a chance to have first crack at them. This isn't about you Sally, and if I wanted to sandbag you genius, I could've remained quiet. I didn't have to tell you what I did. I could've easily even led them to your door, and let you handle the situation from beginning to end. Because we both know how well you do with victim's families. Don't we?"


	215. Chapter 215

Her remark doesn't go unnoticed, as Sally infuriatedly responds, "How dare you bring that up!" Olivia smirks as she scoffs, "How dare I not bring it up Sally. You did such a bang up job with the Tomlinson and Boston families; had I not went to bat for you each time. The city would've been in a class action lawsuit, and your ass would've been out of a job. But, I stepped in. Not for you, but because it was the right thing to do for the families, and the office. I knew your word choices were wrong, and you didn't know how to communicate with them. There was no malice on your part, it was just ill advised speech."

Sally angrily asks, "Then why bring it up if you know it wasn't ill intentioned?" Olivia replies, "Because once again you're putting your agenda before this grieving family." Sally spouts, "That's not true. I didn't have an agenda then and I don't now!"

Olivia almost laughs as she says, "You're revisionist history is killing me here." Sally asks, "What are you talking about? I was just doing my job, and I made a mistake." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Sally you know damn well that debacle surrounding you and those other families wouldn't have happened, if you weren't trying to prove the rumors wrong about why you were appointed to the D.A's office. Which by the way, didn't work. In fact, your mishandling of those situations just made the speculation worse."

Sally angrily yells, "What in the hell are you insinuating? Olivia is beyond ready to move on with this discussion, so she says, "First, yelling at me is unnecessary. So fix your tone. Second, I am not insinuating anything. You obviously still have hurt feelings about those not so shinning moments of yours; but how or why you were appointed to your position is none of my concern. What I care about right now isn't your hurt feelings or anger toward me. I care about you trying to politicize the pain of the Warren family. Instead of trying to help them find justice for their child. That's what has my focus. So let's stay focused on what matters. Okay!"

Sally is seriously upset, and defensive because of her remark. and is decided on defending her position in this argument, as she says, "What matters is your obvious undermining behavior Olivia. My anger with you is about you breaking protocol and not following the chain of command. Not about hurt feelings around some bullshit rumors!"

Olivia refuses to buy into this any further; feeling like she's said all she needed to say to her. She shakes her head at Sally in disgust as she replies, "Look, I wanted to brief you on the Warren's, and I've done that. Now, I want off this carousel of crazy and delusion, pardon me while I exit."

Sally is flabbergasted and frustrated at her remark; she can't believe what she's hearing. But at the same time she doesn't have a reply. She's searching her brain, but she says, "Fuck you Olivia!"

Olivia's face holding a cold and dart forming smirk, says, "No thanks. You're not my type. Now if you excuse me; I have work to do. Be sure to tell Miguel I said hello."

Sally's face flushes, and Olivia grins as she walks toward the door, and Sally asks, "How'd you know where I was going?" Olivia walks out as she responds, "I didn't, until you just confirmed it for me."

As Olivia stands on the other side of the door; she hears Sally yell, "Fuck!" Olivia smiles to herself as she takes in the moment and thinks to herself, checkmate. She takes a breath as she walks back to her office. Oddly, she's not upset. Instead she feels relieved. Like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

As she settles into her seat, she notices that once again Margo has come through. Her lunch is on her desk and waiting for her. Before going in to see Sally she was famished, and their discussion certainly quelled her appetite. But suddenly the food on her desk awakens her hunger pains. After devouring the chicken Caesar salad, and green tea smoothie. She buzzes Margo, and thanks her for again saving the day.

After a good burp, she relaxes in her chair for a bit, knowing she has another meeting to get to in the next hour. She contemplates taking a nap; but her moment of silence is broken, when she hears a knock on her door. She prays it's not Sally, she simply isn't in the mood. She takes a breath and yells, "Come in!"

The door swings open and she's relieved to see it's Abby. Abby enters and sees right away the shift in her expression as they exchange pleasantries. As Abby flops down in her normal space on the couch by her desk, she says, "What the hell's that look about?" Olivia sighs as she replies, "For a moment I thought you were Sally, coming back for more. You just missed one of our great conversations."

Abby giggles as she says, "No wonder she ran past me about a half hour ago like a bat out of hell." Olivia smiles as she says, "She was pretty gassed up after our talk. I walked out on her." Abby claps her hands as she says, "Yes girl. High five." Olivia cracks up as Abby pops up off the couch, to give her a high five. As they slap hands, they share a laugh together and Abby sits back down.

As Olivia leans back in her chair, Abby asks, "So what was the fight about?" Olivia replies, "It wasn't a fight. It was a loud discussion. I've had it with her bullshit Abs. She's not going to scold me like I'm her damn child, and I told her so." Hearing her bestie swearing at work; she knows the conversation really got heated between them.

She can see her almost reliving the conversation, and she wants to calm her down. So she jokingly says, "Liv, damn it girl. You're at work cursing like a sailor. That's my role here. Not yours. Stay in your lane chica." Olivia cracks a smile at her comment, and Abby says, "That's it. Lighten up mama. Don't let that bitch rent space in your head. She's not worth it."

Olivia nods as she says, "You're right. At least I remained composed enough to tell her about my meeting with the Warren's." Abby nods as she says, "Let me guess. That's what led to the eruption of total fuckery that is her logic."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. Exactly! It pissed me off so badly Abs. All I did was save this office from embarrassment and ridicule, as well as look out for that family by dissuading them from going public. But instead of her thanking me; she's pissed I didn't bring them to her to talk to them." Abby scoffs, as she says, "Why? So she can offend them and end up getting the city sued again?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Thank you! That's what I said." Abby cracks up as she says, "Holy hell Livy. You went there?" Olivia grins as she says, "Hell yes I did, and it was necessary. She's so caught up in being on the hot seat; it's affecting her brain." Abby replies, "She's desperate Liv. That's painfully obvious. Especially given your description of your conversation. But, I wouldn't worry about it."


	216. Chapter 216

Olivia replies, "Honestly Abs, I'm not the least bit worried about it. I said what I said, and if I am being real with myself. I deserve to be fired for how I talked to her."

Abby responds, "Liv. Come on. You were defending yourself. She had no right to come at you like that." Olivia nods as she says, "That's true. But, dropping the F bomb on the clock isn't my proudest moment."

Abby gasps and then chuckles as she says, "Oh shit Liv. Really?" Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. Really." Abby shakes her head, and does her part to reassure her bestie, that all will be well as she says, "Look, I know that's not your normal modus operandi Liv. But, these were extenuating circumstances, you know that. She really did have all that coming, and more."

Olivia looks at her friend, seeing the obvious love and support in her eyes as she smiles at her and says, "You're bias is showing." Abby smiles as she replies, "Hey, I'm not being paid to judge right now. So, it's all good my friend." They share a grin, as Olivia asks, "So what brings you by?"

Abby responds, "I got a call back from Maureen." Olivia replies, "Already?" Abby says, "Yes. Apparently the case was at the top of the pile. Word is the investigation will be concluding officially in the next 24 to 48 hours. They already have preliminary reports done."

Olivia sighs as she says, "That means we're not the only ones asking questions." Abby nods as she says, "You're correct. According to Maureen, internal affairs has been keeping a close eye on the progress. Which is normal, but then she told me that the mayor's office has also been keeping tabs too. In fact, the mayor already has a complete file work up on the case in his possession."

Olivia responds, "Damn, I guess it's evident this has political windfall all over this Abs." Abby replies, "I agree. Which fits with what we all talked about the other night. The Governor has to keep tabs on this, and he's using the mayor to do it. Because of the major political fallout if it's mishandled."

Olivia sighs as she asks, "Was she able to give you any information about the preliminary report?" Abby says, "Nothing that you can share with the Warren's Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "I know Abs. Just tell me what she could share with you."

Abby pauses and says, "She said it looks like a homicide Liv." Olivia replies, "Oh my God. Was he was defenseless?" Abby sadly nods as she responds, "That's what it sounds like. He didn't have a weapon and he was shot from behind."

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "My God Bailey and Oscar are going to be devastated." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. But, at least they'll have answers, and if the case is able to be prosecuted they have the very best at the helm."

Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Thanks Abs." Abby replies, "You're welcome sweetie. I want you to nail that bastard to the wall, if the report shows he murdered him. This has to end; I'm sick and tired of it. We can't take one more unpunished cop, who's killed a defenseless person in cold blood."

Olivia agrees with her, but her words trigger her thoughts, and she suddenly gasps as she says, "No wonder she was headed to Miguel's." Abby surprisingly asks, "Who is headed to Miguel's?" Olivia explains that's where Sally was rushing off to.

Abby replies, "That makes sense. He probably wants to hear her plan on how to proceed." Olivia smirks as she responds, "Which is laughable. Because she doesn't have a…" She pauses, realizing she gave Sally a plan. When she told her what she set into motion. Olivia puts her head in her hand as she says, "Damn it."

Abby worriedly asks, "What's wrong Livy?" Olivia sighs as she says, "She's going to take credit for how I handled the Warren's." Abby sits back on the couch as she says, "She's such a bitch."

Olivia agrees, and for a moment she feels her anger rising. Until she remembers the equalizer to Sally's fraudulent claim. Abby watches her as she says, "You know what. Forget it."

Abby curiously asks, "Wait, what?" Olivia replies, "Screw it. Let her take credit for it. Because beyond what I fed her a moment ago; she has no action plan to present, and she's going to need one when Miguel tells her about the preliminary report."

Abby chuckles as she says, "Hot damn. Won't she be surprised?" Olivia nods and shares in her laugh as she says, "Absolutely. Besides, nobody is going to believe she thought to tell them to relocate." Abby nods as she says, "Very true. That is a vintage Olivia Pope move for sure." Olivia winks and smiles at her friend.

When their laughter settles, "Abby says, "Well regardless of what happens next; it is sure to be a doozy. Sally hates looking like an ass, and she's clearly going to get her ass handed to her when she speaks to Miguel, and she proves not to have a coherent thought in her head about this case." Olivia nods in agreement as she thinks about her words to Sally, regarding her self-destruction.

Abby responds, "So what are you going to tell the Warren's? Olivia sighs as she says, "One part of me wants to call them up right now, and tell them they'll have a report soon. But, the other part of me wants to wait the next two days, and see if the full report is released yet before talking to them."

Abby replies, "Well if you're taking suggestions; I think the latter is the best option. That way if nothing materializes, you can fall back to the former option." Olivia agrees as she says, "Makes sense. I just don't want to get their hopes up. You know? They've been through too much already." Abby nods as she says, "I can't argue with you there. Go with your gut mama. It never fails you." Olivia smiles as she says, "Good advice."

They share a smile, and Abby remembers Olivia didn't tell her about her conversation with the Grants. Gleefully, Abby asks, "So, enough work stuff. I meant to ask you how was your chat with the Grants?" Olivia instantly smiles as she says, "It was great Abs. Really good." Abby smiles as she says, "Awesome Liv. Were you nervous?"

Olivia nods as she replies, "I was petrified. But, Fitz held my hand through it." Abby grins at her, seeing her friend so incredibly happy fills her with delight. She says, "Well spill the details girl. You know I'm nosey."

Olivia laughs at her persistence and recalls the conversation for her. She takes a breath, and recounts the story in detail. She replies, "Initially, like I said. I was incredibly nervous; but Fitz took my hand, and with those striking baby blues staring back at me. I think I could get through anything." Abby smiles at her as she responds, "That's sweet Liv. I'm sure that helped make sure things transitioned smoothly."

Olivia nods and as she says, "Yeah. It helped. Until we hit a bump in the road; due to Martha thinking we were making a pregnancy announcement." Abby responds, "Oh no. Talk about awkward. Liv, how did you handle that?"

Olivia smiles as she says, "Actually Fitz and I didn't have to do anything. His dad took care of it. I swear, the way they go at each other sometimes is so damn funny; I think they need their own reality show. But, I'm starting to see it's all in love between his parents and sister."

They share a giggle and a smile, as Abby inquires "It sounds like you're getting used to their dynamic. But you still left out one of his siblings." Olivia sighs as she says, "I know. He's the anomaly in the group I don't get. I mean he seems nice and all, but I don't understand the rift between him and Fitz."


	217. Chapter 217

Abby replies, "Well, from what you told me his relationship between him and Karan isn't the best either." Olivia replies, "That's true. But I think that's just typical brother sister stuff, like me and H. This thing between him and Fitz is different."

Abby says, "Maybe he's jealous or resentful of Fitz." Olivia responds, "I guess it's possible. His mom does tend to dote on Fitz more. But I just thought it was because he lives out of state, and Tim and Karan are local."

Abby nods as she says, "That sounds plausible, you know my brother and sister call me the favorite. But, they don't realize they see mom and dad all the time, and I don't get to see them as much."

Olivia smiles as she teases Abby and says, "Abs, stop playing. You know you're your mom's favorite. Hell you're her twin." Abby grins as she says, "So you're saying I'm my mom's favorite because I'm cute like her, huh?" Olivia rolls her eyes playfully as she says, "Whatever girl. That is not what I said." Abby laughs as she says, "That's what I heard."

Olivia laughs at her and as their laughter settles; she says, "Anyway, I don't know what's going on between Tim and Fitz. But, what I do know for sure is that they really are a good group of people. His mom is so sweet Abby. Even though she says the craziest things sometimes; I can't be mad at her. She kind of reminds me of mom that way, because she has no edit button. I guess it really through me off at first."

Abby smiles as she says, "Yes, I was going to say the same thing. Because we know Mama Rene said whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and to whomever she wanted."

Olivia nods as she replies, "Amen to that. I think that's why I get along so well with Martha." Abby responds, "That makes sense, you're familiar with that type of quick wit."

Olivia agrees as she says, "I think what is so special about her is how caring and compassionate she is. She didn't flinch once when I told them about the origination of the panic attacks, or even about Edison." Abby replies, "Wow, you told them everything huh?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I did. I actually bared my soul to them Abs, and for the first time in my life; I felt free, understood, and accepted." Abby sees tears in her friends eyes, as she responds, "Awe. That's wonderful Livy. But why the tears?" Olivia dabs her eyes as she replies, "I'm just so blessed Abs. I can't believe it. I just wish I could stop crying about this. I cried afterwards when Fitz and I talked about it too."

Abby realizes her friend's growth, and realization and says, "That's the power of unconditional love Livy. It can move mountains and crumble walls. Those tears, are washing away your walls, and there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Olivia grins as she dries her happy tears, and says, "I guess I always thought unconditional love was only what I got from you and the family. I never thought I could get it from a man, let alone his family."  
Abby nods as she says, "Yeah. I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you, and the rest of the Pope's. Love is great, but unconditional love is everything and then some."

Olivia responds, "Yes. It is." Abby curiously asks, "Did his parents ask any questions about the G.A.D?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Yes. There were a few questions; like when did my attacks start, do I take medication, and how often do I have them. But that was it." Abby asks, "Wow, that's interesting. I would've thought they had more questions about the disorder as a whole."

Olivia says, "Me too. But I found out during our conversation they'd looked up panic attacks previously, when they found out Karan had one."  
Abby replies, "Wow that definitely would've made the conversation easy. No wonder they were so cool about it Liv. They read the literature on both."

Olivia nods as she says, "Precisely. I was impressed on how knowledgeable they were. I felt like I was talking to Aunt Reva." Abby nods as she says, "My goodness Livy. That is so incredibly perfect. I am so damn proud of you for opening up like this to them. Really, you opening up period has been a joy to see."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Abs. I truly feel stronger, more secure, and more confident than ever." Abby grins at her bestie as she says, "That's you stepping into your own mama, and it looks damn good on you girlie." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thank you. I couldn't have gotten here without you, H, and the family though."

Abby replies, "We just helped you along hon. You've done all the work. Don't short change yourself." Olivia nods as she says, "I'm not Abs. I'm serious. You and H have been remarkable to me, and I will never be able to thank you for how you've taken care of me. I owe you both a lot. I know being there for me through everything couldn't have been easy."

Once again tears are in Olivia's eyes, but this time their tears of appreciation, and gratitude. Tears of love and kindness fill Abby's eyes, and they share a hug, as Abby says, "You're so welcome Livy. I love you girl. We're family forever and always. Even when Harry dies before me." Their hug breaks as they both laugh at her reference, from a psychic they all went to one summer. The laughter cleanses them both, and settles the mood between them, just before Abby's phone buzzes.

Abby checks her phone, and says, "Damn. I have to go. My jury is back." Olivia replies, "I didn't know you had a trial today? Abs, I never would've asked you to make that call for me." Abby responds, "Girl please. I am the master of multitasking. It's all good."

Olivia replies, "If you say so. Be careful walking the halls though. Stephen's here." Abby responds, "Yeah. I know. He's actually on my docket for tomorrow." Olivia says, "I'm sure he's delighted about that." Abby grins as she says, "Yeah. I'm sure he is. Especially since he's been working so hard to avoid mine and Fitz's courtrooms. He's ass out of luck this week though; because unless he works out a plea deal. He has to face one of us, his favorite jurist is on vacation for the next three weeks."

Olivia giggles as she says, "Damn, no wonder he was looking kind of funny earlier when we rode the elevator together." Abby says, "Wait a minute. You didn't tell me that." Olivia giggles and then describes the scenario; leaving Abby cracking up as she says, "That's my girl. Shut that shit head down again, where he stands. His worthless ass wouldn't get me to blow on him if he was on fire. Hell after your last conversation with him; I'm surprised he even tries to speak to you."


	218. Chapter 218

As Olivia chuckles she says, "He's always been glutton for punishment. So, I'm not surprised at all he's trying to make nice." Abby nods as she says, "Good point. He isn't the brightest bulb on the tree for sure. Fucking simpleton."

Olivia laughs at her as she says, "Girl stop it. You'd better go. Before your bailiff comes looking for you." Abby winks as she says, "Okay lady. I'm out of here. I will talk to you later." Olivia responds, "Hey Abs." As Abby opens the door, and turns to her she says, "Yeah."

Olivia smiles as she replies, "I love you too." Abby smiles as she says, "You'd better. We're stuck together forever ever now chica! My new name plate comes in at the end of the week."

Olivia shakes her head, as she says, "Well alright then Judge Pope." Abby giggles as she closes the door, and replies, "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Still on a high from her conversation with her bestie. Olivia heads to her plea meeting with a smile on her face, and pep in her step.

 ** _24 Hours Later_**

As Olivia makes the drive to Cyrus' house; she thinks about the call she received last night, offering her to come over to the house to talk. He attempted to make it sound like a casual affair, something Cyrus rarely engages in. Eventually he abandoned the ruse, due to all of Olivia's questions. He admitted it wasn't a social meeting; it was one of great importance, and her presence was requested.

Despite getting some information from him about the meet; it still wasn't enough to satisfy her curiosity. Adding the fact that he picked the night James is certain to be out of the house, due to taking Ella to her Girl Scout meeting. Just makes her wonder more about what's going on, that would require such secrecy.

When she arrives at the house she pulls into the driveway, next to James' car. Something that right away strikes her as odd. After parking she picks up her phone, and checks her Instagram. Just as she thought, there are pictures of the art work being made by the girls in Ella's troop being posted.

So clearly James isn't at the house; the sighting of his car isn't the issue given his obsession with using Uber. But the fact that his car is parked in the driveway, is definitely an indication that someone else is in the house other than Cy. Someone of great importance, who doesn't want their car to be seen sitting in his driveway.

After knocking on the door, Cyrus opens it smiling at her. She flashes him a smile and they hug exchanging pleasantries. He says, "Come on in Liv. We can sit in my study." Olivia smirks as she replies, "Okay Cy." The selection of meeting in his study confirms her suspicions.

There's basic small talk as they walk down the hall to the double doors. When they arrive at the doors Cyrus swings them open, and there on the leather couch sits Mayor Rosen, with a brandy in his hand.

After stepping inside, Cyrus closes the door behind them, and Olivia smiles instantly as she shares pleasantries with the mayor, and has a seat in the adjacent chair.

As Cyrus joins them, he offers Olivia a drink; which she accepts. As they all sit with a drink in hand; Cyrus says, "We can now begin." As Olivia takes a sip of her wine, Miguel says, "I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger experience here Olivia. But, it's important that nobody knows that the three of us are meeting tonight."

Olivia replies, "I see, and can someone advise me why we are meeting?" Cyrus nods as he responds, "Because we have the final report on the Warren shooting, and we need you to head up the prosecution of this case."

She now understands the reason for the secrecy. The mayor meeting with a member of the ethics board, and a county prosecutor the eve of a report being released isn't something that needs to be made public. But she's even more interested in why Sally isn't present. Even if she's heading the case, Sally is still the D.A.

Nonetheless, she couches her thoughts about Sally for now and says, "If there's been a crime committed, provable in court. I will happily prosecute. But I need time to review the findings, to see what facts I have to work with." Cyrus nods as he hands her a red stuffed folder, and she puts down her drink to review it's contents.

As she reviews the file, she skims over the pages. She's never been so grateful for her brother teaching her how to skim read in her life. After key pages of the report, Olivia is obviously upset by what she's read.

Both gentlemen can see it on her face, but she manages to harness her emotions; knowing they're both looking at her. When her eyes meet theirs, Miguel says, "Olivia, I understand you have a personal connection to this case." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I went to high school with Derrick's mother. But, that won't be an issue for me in prosecuting this case. I am still able to do my job."

Cyrus replies, "We know you can Liv. But your emotional attachment is one of the key reasons you're the best prosecutor for this case." Miguel responds, "I agree. This case needs someone who cares about the victim, represents integrity, and pursues justice vehemently. By all accounts, that's you Olivia."

Olivia nods as she says, "Thank you." Miguel replies, "You're welcome. By reading the report. I trust you agree the case is prosecutable." Olivia responds, "Yes. I think so. I obviously need more time to vet the information a little more. But, it definitely has the makings of a criminal act taking place. We just have to be careful with how we handle this."

Cyrus replies, "Agreed, which is where you come in Liv. Your expertise is needed greatly. How would you proceed here?" Recalling the outline of her preconceived action plan, Olivia says, "I think officer Becker should be in custody before the findings are released, and the family should be notified in advance of said findings too, in advance of the arrest becoming public."

Miguel inquires, "I understand notifying the family of the report in advance. But why not pick up Officer Becker after the fact?" Olivia says, "Because we need to increase the distance between how the community, and the world sees the good cops from the bad ones. Their view of both can't be synonymous."


	219. Chapter 219

Cyrus asks, "But won't the perp walk give an image of a zero tolerance for officers breaking the law? Some could see it as a reprieve for the good officers, seeing him cuffed and criminally charged." Olivia confidently replies, "Yes. Doing a public perp walk, with his fellow officers escorting him is a powerful message Cy. But a clearer message is sent with a successful prosecution of a police officer, with a conviction at the end with prison time, not just the levying of a criminal charge."

Miguel sighs as he replies, "Those are strong words Ms. Pope. It sounds like your certain of what you want to do." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I am. As I said, this is a sensitive situation. We must be mindful with every step we take; there are a lot of explosive parts to this, and we can't afford to screw up. There's too much to lose for everyone involved."

Miguel inquires, "So you're not worried about people saying we're giving him an easy road, with opting to take him down quietly?" Olivia replies, "No. I'm not. Because those people don't understand the big picture here." Cyrus replies, "How so Liv?"

She says, "While this case is ultimately about making sure justice is served for the Warren's. It also has to do with the police department's image too. A cop going to prison isn't just a black eye for the officer; it's a black eye for the department, the city, and police as a whole. How we handle this in this current climate of allegations of police brutality, and past cases where officers weren't held accountable for crimes is crucial, everybody is watching us."

Miguel objects to her statement to a degree, as he defensively asks, "How's the city or the department on the hook for his behavior? He acted on his own accord, and is being fired because of his actions, instead of being allowed to resign. So even if he's acquitted, he isn't going to be able to get another law enforcement job. Those are two moves on our part that clearly shows we aren't tolerating his behavior, and should be a positive reflection on the city, and the police department.

Olivia understands his frustration, and says, "You're right. Firing Becker is the right way to handle this Miguel. However, it doesn't mean very much in the grand scheme of things. When there's been over 185 police involved shootings in Georgia, where criminal behavior was deemed to have taken place, and yet no officers have been charged or convicted of those crimes."

Her response leaves both men in awe, as Cyrus says, "I think we just got a glimpse of how difficult this mountain climb is going to get." Olivia agrees as she replies, "I don't mean to discourage either one of you. I understand we have to start somewhere in addressing this problem. Which is why it's so important we get this prosecution right; we could set a precedent, and help put an end to this senseless violence. Or at least put officers who break the law on notice."

Miguel nods as he says, "Okay. So what happens now?" Olivia replies, "We come to agreement on how to handle Becker publicly. So far you two seem to be concerned about how to bring him in, in comparison to my idea."

Cyrus responds, "We don't dislike your idea Liv. I think we both just need to get an understanding of why you're proposing a quiet take down for him. Other than not wanting to fan the media flames for a story."

Olivia opens the red folder again, and turns the page as she says, "This is also a general safety concern gentlemen. As I said there are many different moving parts here. Have either of you read his career write up?"

Miguel answers, "No. Why?" Olivia replies, "Well I'm sure the press will. He's a decorated veteran on the force, he's been married for 15 years, and has three kids. They're going to exploit the hell out of that to play up sympathy for him. Which will inflame other officers who are depicted the same way. These details also make arresting him in public a liability too."

Cyrus asks, "How does it work to his benefit and to the detriment of the situation?" Olivia replies, "Because gentlemen, this was his career and it's being taken away with this arrest. So we can't rule out the possibility of him refusing to be arrested peacefully."

She pauses for effect, and sees Miguel and Cyrus both share a look, and then give their attention back to her, as she continues, "I think we can both agree the last thing we need here, is for Atlanta's finest to shoot and kill one of their own in a shootout that was preventable. And let's be honest, that's if you can even find anyone willing to take the shot. Trust me. You don't want to test that fraternity; that's not a wise move. The blue wall isn't a myth; it's very real and very strong. Besides, the Police department, and the city aren't exactly clean on this either."

Cyrus responds, "That's a heavy statement Liv. Do you have anything specifically that shows the department at fault in this case?" Olivia informatively replies, "In his write up it shows he has a dozen complaints of excessive force, and yet he was never disciplined for it, just transferred around to different neighborhoods."

Cyrus replies, "Holy hell. That's going to play lovely in the press too." Miguel looks almost ill, as he says, "What in the hell are we going to do? Can we stop that from coming out?"

Olivia says, "We can delay it slightly, but no. We can't prevent it from coming out altogether. Which is one more reason we need to keep the focus off of Becker, and on seeking justice for the Warren's." Miguel nods as he says, "Okay that's a valid point. But what about the overall image of the department? How do we fix that? People are going to lose their minds when they find out about the prior excessive force complaints."

Olivia says, "That's really not my expertise; I recommend you hire a public relations firm immediately. They'll be able to develop a strategy for you to follow." Cyrus asks, "But what do you think Liv? If you had to suggest something; what would it be?"

Olivia replies, "In my opinion in order for the department to come out looking better in this; I suggest an independent committee be assembled to audit all complaints levied against officers by civilians. This is something the department can erect after the trial; so the effort appears more genuine."

Miguel says, "Won't it look like we're bending to public pressure?" Olivia responds, "No. It will look like you're addressing a problem. You need the community to trust law enforcement, and that's not going to happen if the community feels like the department is complicit, in the ill treatment of citizens who come into contact with police."

The men now understand her point, and Miguel says, "That's a good idea Olivia. I will take that under advisement for sure. But as far as your plan for this case; how will it work?"


	220. Chapter 220

Olivia replies, "We bring Becker in early tomorrow morning, for a discussion of the final report. Advise him of being relieved of his duties, and hold him in custody. Meanwhile, the family is being notified simultaneously, or beforehand, and the presser follows. It's all done in one fail swoop, quick and clean."

Miguel nods as he says, "You said hold him in custody. Are you not ready to charge him?" Olivia replies, "No. Not yet. The law says I can hold him for 72 hours, before I have to charge him or let him go. So I plan to take advantage of that time by reading over this file extensively, and gathering more information before I levy an official charge. Like I said, we have to get this right gentlemen."

Cyrus asks, "So what are you going to say in your press conference?" Olivia replies, "Just advising that he's being held under suspicion of wrongful death. This works on both ends because he's in custody, therefore he can't make a spectacle of himself, or harm anyone else. And, the Warren's get to see that we are diligently pursuing justice for their son."

Miguel says, "It sounds simple when you put it that way." Olivia replies, "It definitely sounds simpler than it is. But it's not impossible. We can do this. I'm confident of that." Cyrus asks, "With looking to change the focus from Becker to the family. What about having the family at the presser?"

Olivia shakes her head no, as she says, "I don't think that's something they should do. This family is grieving, which undoubtedly will last forever. Their pain doesn't need to be politicized; the press' undue coverage of this will be difficult enough for them to face. Which is why I previously suggested they relocate to Bailey's family home in Macon for a while."

Miguel looks at her, and Cyrus says, "I told you that was Liv's idea." Miguel nods as he says, "So you did my friend." Olivia gets confirmation that Sally did exactly what she thought she'd do. But clearly, it didn't work. Nonetheless, Olivia is curious about her involvement with this. She asks, "Has it been decided what role Sally will play in this case?"

Miguel replies, "Yes. She won't be a factor. As of earlier today, she's been advised that you're taking the lead on this, and she will handle reassigning your current cases to clear your calendar. It's your show, and she will be nothing more than a support system for you if you need her."

Olivia wants to fall over, she's shocked at his response. She can only imagine how well Sally took that news; she would've killed for the opportunity to hear that conversation. But she keeps her cool, and says, "Well we want to hit the ground running with this first thing tomorrow."

Miguel nods as he says, "That's no problem. I can engage Chief Herman to stand by for your instruction." Olivia asks, "Have you disclosed any of this information to him so far?"

Miguel replies, "No. Not yet. I wanted to get a plan together first." Olivia instantly says, "Good. This needs to be kept quiet, if it has a chance to work. I'm asking that you don't tell the Chief, or the reporting captain anything about this."

Miguel pleadingly says, "Olivia, you can't be serious. This is a major situation here. I understand not notifying Becker's captain. But the Chief of police needs to be kept in the loop."

Olivia knows she has to be mindful in how she responds, but she says, "I can't tell you what to do Miguel. It's your choice to tell him or not. But with all due respect, it sounds like you're worried about hurt feelings, and we simply don't have the luxury of caring about that in this instance. For the sake of justice; I'm sure he'll get over it if you don't tell him about this part of the plan, and if he has issues with it you can always tell him it was my idea. Because the way I see it we can't break protocol here. It will spook Becker for sure making an even bigger mess for us."

Cyrus backs her up as he says, "She's right Miguel. This needs to be handled by the book. Internal Affairs needs to contact his union representative, and let the rep advise him to report to the precinct for a final interview of the investigation tomorrow. This way nobody is suspicious and we keep things contained."

Olivia follows with, "Agreed Cy. If he gets any indication something is up, this plan could easily go sideways, starting with him refusing to report to the precinct. It's a wonder he cooperated as long as he did before stepping away from the table."

Cyrus again backs her up, as he says, "Yes, he was quite the chatter box. But I think it's because of how the interviews were handled. No real pressure was applied until the last one. That's when all hell broke loose." Olivia nods as she looks over the notes from both the GBI and internal affairs.

Cyrus notices Miguel's hesitation and says, "It's a good plan Miguel, and frankly the only plausible one you've been given." Again Olivia picks up on another reference to Sally. She thinks to herself, she must have made quite the ass of herself when she met with him yesterday. No wonder she didn't come in to work today; she must be home licking her wounds.

Her thoughts break as she hears Miguel say, "Okay. You both have convinced me that we need to follow the normal flow of things. I can have word to internal affairs tonight, to get the ball rolling on a meet at the precinct tomorrow. What time should he be there?"

Olivia answers, "Nine o'clock is good. I will contact the Warrens' personally this evening, advising them to report to the courthouse tomorrow at 8:30. After briefing them; I will conduct the presser."

Cyrus says, "With him in custody we can all breathe easier." Miguel replies, "True. But when the time comes will a judge deny him bail? Olivia replies, "Yes. The right one will. Judge Farmer and Judge Baker are on the rotation for arraignments for the next two weeks." Miguel curiously asks, "Isn't Judge Baker the one whose son was killed by a dirty cop a few years ago?" Cyrus nods as he says, "Yes, the one and only."

Miguel asks, "Won't she be asked to recuse herself?" Olivia replies, "Yes. I'm sure the defense will request it. But, it's an arraignment not a trial. Which is the one time you don't want to piss off a judge. However, in the event that happens; it's not like Judge Baker would be any better. He has a history of remanding everybody."

Miguel says, "Well it appears that we have crossed every T and dotted every I here, huh?" Both Cyrus and Olivia in unison say, "Yes." The simultaneous reply makes them all chuckle, as they all take a much needed sip of their beverages and take a breather trying to process the evening.


	221. Chapter 221

The silence breaks as Olivia says, "Well gentlemen, I hate to rush off. But, I have a long day ahead tomorrow, and I have some prep to do. So I will be heading home." Both gentlemen stand, as does she, and Cyrus says, "I wish you could stay a little longer Liv. Ella will be home soon from her meeting." Olivia smiles as she says, "I know. Me too. But, duty calls. Her and Anna are still set to spend the weekend with me soon; so I'll make it up to her then." Cyrus smiles as he replies, "Good deal."

She looks to Miguel and he says, "It was good seeing you Miguel. I trust I will see you or talk with you tomorrow?" He nods as he says, "You're correct. I will talk with you by phone after the presser. Will you be in your office?"

She replies, "Yes. I will be sure to head there afterwards to receive your call." He walks toward her and extends his hand as he says, "Okay. I will see you then." Olivia smiles as she says, "Good night." He responds, "Good night, and Cyrus says, "I will walk you out Liv."

As they walk to the exiting door Cyrus says, "You knew he was here didn't you?" She smiles as she says, "I sort of figured it was him, or obviously somebody important that didn't want their car seen in your driveway." He smiles at her as he says, "You are too damn smart for your own good kid." She giggles as she says, "I learned from the best. Thanks for backing me up tonight Cy."

He nods as he says, "You're welcome." Since she knows his guard is down, she decides to ask another question that's been pressing on her mind. She asks, "Is it safe to say that the findings from the investigation into Sally's situation have been shaky?" Cyrus looks at her and grins as he says, "You know I can't talk about that Liv." She responds, "Hey, I had to try Cy."

He nods as he says, "Yeah. I do. Just know that change is coming, and you want to be on the right side of it. She nods as she says, "Dually noted. Like winning this case perhaps?" He smiles as he says, "That wouldn't be a bad start at all." She replies, "Good to know."

As they arrive at the front door Cyrus says, "You know Liv. I'm not blowing smoke. You're the best choice to handle this, and I'm confident you can take care of this." As the front door swings open Olivia prepares to walk through it as she says, "Consider it handled Cy." He chuckles as he says, "Good night Liv." She replies, "Good night Cy. Kiss Ella for me." He responds, "I will."

Olivia walks to her car quickly and confidently, and as she drives off she's grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Immediately calling her bestie and brother. She shares the news of the life changing moment that's just occurred with them. They wish her all the best, and their encouragement make her even more excited. They both offer to be a legal ear, if she needs any support. They understand she has a lot of work to do in assembling the case. She appreciates the offer, and advises she will give them a call if necessary.

When she arrives home she notices Fitz's truck isn't in the garage. Looking at her watch she sees it's almost 6:30 pm. Initially, she's curious of his whereabouts; she checks her phone to see if there's a missed message. But she doesn't see one. She thinks to call him. But when she walks by the fridge she sees a note. "Hey babe. At my try out. Be home by 8. Dinner is in the oven if you're hungry. Love Fitz."

She grins at the note, and hones in on the wording, be home. Something about knowing that he's coming home to her gives her great pleasure. Deciding to make the best of the hour and half she has before he gets back. She showers and changes into her comfy clothes of her white yoga pants and matching crop top. She grins as she looks at herself in the mirror, because she knows her man loves this outfit on her; therefore wearing underwear with it seems pointless.

After grabbing her plate from the oven of homemade chicken Lombardi. Olivia pours herself a glass of iced tea, and enjoys a bite to eat as she again reviews the file, and gathers thoughts in her head of assembling a case against Officer Becker.

Twenty minutes later she's done eating, and after washing her dishes. She grabs her laptop, and goes into Fitz's study to work on her press conference notes, and get more familiar with the case.

As she looks over the file; she's taken aback by the findings. The crime scene photos are heartbreaking. Clearly the fact that she knows Bailey, she's taking the photos to heart more than usual.

After looking over the pictures, and reading the case notes. As well as comparing the witness statements; it's obvious that the actions of Officer Becker were unlawful. There was absolutely no reason for him to draw his weapon, or fire it at Derrick.

Olivia places her head in her hands as she processes the details of what happened, and tries to put together a version of events she can share with the Warren's she can get through, without upsetting them any more than necessary. With the gist of what she wants to say at this time committed to memory; Olivia takes a breath and picks up the phone to call the Warren's.

She speaks to both of them, as Bailey puts the call on speaker. She advises them the initial investigation has been completed, and she is ready to meet with them tomorrow; to discuss the findings in person. The call is challenging for sure; but she makes it through it successfully without divulging too much information to them over the phone. They thank her profusely, and she appreciates their gratitude. She bids them a good night, and she gets back to work.

As she ponders the findings of the investigation, the series of events are a clear cut case of wrong doing for certain. Initially she sees enough for voluntary manslaughter; but she's not satisfied with those charges. Additionally, in looking at Officer Becker's statement something jumps out at her, raising her eyebrows.

According to the internal affairs notes there was alcohol on his breath, and he said he walked to the bar. Since the family residence address shows Brentwood, and the crime scene is in Braxton Hills. She's confident he didn't walk 30 miles to the bar from home.

So she wonders where he was walking from. Curiously, she looks over the notes from the interview as well as the notes from internal affairs, and she doesn't see any mention of that follow up question. She also notices the first responder's notes aren't present with the initial notes of that night; meaning they were added in later.

She sees a side note indicating there was confusion in identifying the name of the first responding officer. Which is something that makes her shake her head, as she again thinks about the blue wall. They're trying to protect him already.


	222. Chapter 222

As she reads the notes from the first officer on the scene, initially, they don't provide anything in detail that differs from the internal affairs interview taken five hours after the incident, which is odd. Surely how someone appeared right after the incident is going to be different five hours later.

Another oddity appears when she notices that Officer Hammond, the first responding officer's notes don't mention alcohol being on Becker's breath. But yet as she sloshes through the papers, the mention of alcohol is in the internal affairs officer's notes, and she sees Becker admitted in his interview that he had been drinking.

Those details, in addition to the lack of follow up on where Becker was coming from the night of the incident has her antenna raised. As she reads further, she also stumbles upon the fact the breathalyzer wasn't done on him until 5 hours after the shooting occurred. After reading this detail she says, "What in the entire hell is this?"

Although flustered, she makes a note to herself regarding the glaring red flags. Motivated to get through Becker's statement. She continues reading to get his recollection of what happened.

Right off the bat she sees that four different statements were taken from him, and it was in the fourth interview he gave the most detailed account of the night's events. The first three were filled with softball questions and answers. However, in the fourth interview internal affairs were present, and primarily ran the interview, just like Cyrus advised.

It's obvious by the side notes the GBI investigators were setting him up for a hard fall with this last go round. His story simply wasn't adding up. She could tell by the date of the final interview that this took place after the autopsy and labs were done, and the crime scene had been processed by CSI.

In his statement he says he was out for a walk, and ended up at the bar. He stopped in for a drink and after a beer or two. As he was about to leave two women sat down at a table across from him, and one commented on a guy in the parking lot who looked suspicious; like he was about to break into a car, and she's glad they use Uber when they go out.

Admittedly, he didn't have any interaction with the alleged women. But, by him being an officer, regardless of being off duty. He felt compelled to check it out, as he was leaving. When he got outside, despite it being dark. He could see a man he now knows as Derrick Warren, fidgeting with a car door as if he was trying to get it open. The GBI investigator cut him off and asked how he knew the guy he saw was the guy the female patrons were talking about, if he didn't get a description of him.

Good question thinks Olivia. Becker advised it was a gut feeling that he was up to no good. A response that makes Olivia roll her eyes as she says a loud, "yeah right."

Her sentiments are shared by the investigator as she reads his comment about Becker's answer to that question. She's getting annoyed but she continues to read as he's asked, "What happened next?"

He replied he immediately walked toward Derrick, and yelled. "Hey, what are you doing?" He said Derrick told him to mind his fucking business. Becker said Derrick didn't even look up at him when he replied, he just continued doing what he was doing. Becker then admitted Derrick's response angered him; so he continued to walk toward him.

When he reached him Becker claims Derrick had the car door open, and was getting inside it. He said it was at that point he identified himself as an off duty police officer. But Derrick told him he didn't care who he was, and he hit him with the car door trying to get inside the car. He said it was at that point a physical altercation ensued, and they traded punches with Derrick being the aggressor sucker punching him.

Becker went on to say as a result of the surprise attack, he fell backwards landing on the ground in front of the car. Then Derrick got in the car starting it up immediately. Suddenly, he said he realized where he was laying; concerned about his safety he quickly jumped up, and found himself standing directly in front of the car.

It was in that moment he said he again identified himself as an off duty officer, and told him to shut off the car, and put his hands up. Becker said Derrick yelled at him to move, but he didn't move.

He said he then for the third time told him to shut off the car, and put his hands up. But again Derrick didn't comply. Instead, the car lunged forward almost hitting him. But he managed to jump out of the way just in time, and as a result of being in fear for his life. He then pulled his gun and fired, to stop him from getting away.

With her hand over her mouth, in awe of what she's reading. But knowing she has to finish reading the report. She reads the next line where the investigator asked him, "When did you realize you shot him?" He replied, "When the car crashed into the railing leading out to the street; I figured he was hit. But, I didn't know how bad it was at the time."

What she's read so far has her in an emotional upheaval, but the next line catches her completely off guard. The investigator asked, "Did you call for medical attention, or attempt to render aid to him?"

Becker said, "No. Like I told you before I never went to the car. By that point the parking lot was full of people, and other people were pulling him from the car helping him." The investigator then said, "You said in the last interview that you recalled that the deceased smelled like marijuana. Is that right?"

Becker replied, "Yes. It came to me after a few days; some of the details were kind of foggy at first." The investigator replied, "So this was definitely something you were aware of the night the incident happened? Meaning you're sure that you smelled marijuana on his person during your interaction with him?"

The notes say that Becker began to fidget before responding. He then looked down and away, a clear indication of dishonesty as he said, "Yes. As I said some things are still kind of blurry to me from that night. But, it's coming back in pieces. But I'm sure of what I smelled."

The investigator then asked, "So if I were to tell you there was a background check ran on the decedent before your last interview. What would you say?" Becker stammered and stumbled, but ultimately said he was being truthful, and doesn't know about a check ran on Derrick. He reiterated that he was in shock after everything happened. Which is why he didn't recall the detail of a smell of marijuana in his original statement.


	223. Chapter 223

The internal affairs detective then interjected saying, "What if I told you his toxicology screen was clean? There wasn't even any alcohol found in his system or evidence of drugs in his car or on his person. Wouldn't you find that kind of odd Officer Becker?"

According to the notes it was at that point Becker decided he was done cooperating with them. He didn't wish to talk to the internal affairs investigator any further. Olivia puts down the folder, and sits back in the chair. She sits in silence reprocessing what she has read. She even re-reads the paragraph three more times; because she can't believe it. But she's also curious what was found on the background check?

As she replays the information in her head her gut tells her there's more to this story then what's being said by Becker. She begins to question his account of the interaction with Derrick thoroughly in her head. Why would he approach anybody in plain clothes in a parking lot at night questioning them about their actions, and not readily identify himself as a cop?

She then wonders what family man is walking the streets at night, and ending up at a bar? These and other questions flood her mind, the depiction of Derrick in this statement clashes greatly with what she's heard about him from his parents. Granted, most parents favor their children. But, the behavior Becker alleges Derrick exhibited that night, is one of a criminal, or at least a very suspicious type.

On a hunch Olivia's curiosity now peaked. She flips through the report for the work up done on Derrick. He has no adult criminal history, not even a parking ticket. So there was nothing to find on him.

However, as she reads further she sees a notation indicating a juvenile file on record. She turns to her laptop and logs into the court data base using her override log in.

After accessing the juvenile court records, she searches Derrick's name and she gets a hit. Right away she sighs as she reads the screen. He has a drug possession charge from when he was 16.

According to the notes the marijuana was found in a knapsack in the car; which Derrick and three other young men were in. Because the actual owner of the backpack didn't come forward originally. They were all charged with possession.

However, it was later pled down to a misdemeanor; because Derrick agreed to cooperate with police by divulging who the owner of the backpack was. In addition to completing a drug education program, paying a fine, and being on probation for five years. Olivia agrees the deal was what was best, given the minimal amount of drugs found, and Derrick being a minor as well as a first time offender at the time.

She now understands the question by the investigator regarding the background check. It's evident that Becker didn't smell marijuana on Derrick that night. He didn't have this recollection until after he found out about his juvenile case. Olivia bubbles with anger as she settles with her realization, and she says, "That son of a bitch. How did he even get the information from his juvenile file?"

She then considers the ease of a favor being done for him and shakes her head in disgust. She thinks to herself, somebody with clearance gave him that information. Which is easily done if you're a captain, a chief of police, or even a district attorney, or judge. She expected some dirty play, but she didn't think the tricks would start until they got to court.

She shakes herself from her air of complete frustration as she confirms what the interview indicated, which was that Derrick was clean according to his labs. She then looks at his autopsy and sees he took two shots. One pierced his neck, and one entered his chest. Looking at the photos and reading the words of what happened to him. is already almost more than she can bear in the moment.

She feels herself getting more upset, so she puts the papers down again. This time she gets up and walks away from the desk thinking about how badly this situation looks. She can't believe how evident it is that Derrick was shot and killed in cold blood. Nothing found in his labs indicates the behavior that Becker states he exhibited. The rambling questions then quell as she is left with the one question of why? Why did this happen? If she can figure that part out perhaps the rest of this will all fall into place.

Looking to relax her mind, she puts on some music; as soon as she clicks the I heart icon on her tablet she hears a song that takes her back to college. Give me the night by George Benson played on the radio while her, Abby, and Harrison studied for finals.

As she remembers those days fondly she dances to the beat, feeling free and happy. She giggles to herself as she recalls her brother's silliness as he danced too. Things were so simple then she thinks to herself, all she had to do was go to class and study. Regardless, they were good times.

Feeling better by the end of the song, but enjoying the compilation of George Benson hits, she lets the music play as she turns it down but walks back over to the desk. After settling her thoughts she takes a breath as she says, "You've got this Liv. You're going to get this son of a bitch."

Diving back into her work by the time the second song, Lady Love Me ends. She's in full concentration mode as she focuses in on the case. After reading over the file again she's exceptionally glad Derrick's legal issues occurred while he was a juvenile; because juvenile records are sealed.

She knows this is something the press would have a field day with. She also knows that even though the record is sealed, the press could still get wind of his past. All they need is for a loose lipped individual who knows about the incident to talk to the press. She sighs as she thinks to herself, just one more thing she will have to discuss with Bailey and Oscar tomorrow.

Determined to know more about Derrick, she returns to the file once again. In reviewing Derrick's adult file she finds evidence of the young man Bailey and Oscar touted him to be. He's gainfully employed as a trainer at Gold's gym. He has great credit, drives his own car, and lives with a roommate. Nothing about him screams criminal, or suspicious. Which is more evidence against the narrative Becker was trying to spin.

This added good news motivates her to move forward through the file. She now needs to know if witnesses can advise what they saw that night. As she reads through the material, the report mentions Randall Willis and Carlos Freeman.


	224. Chapter 224

They are friends of Derrick's that were at the scene with him. But judging by their statements; they were just hanging out with him inside the bar. They didn't see the incident.

Upon vetting their statements thoroughly, they appear to be straight forward. They were conversing in the bar with him about a young woman, named Beth Briggs. Ms. Briggs is a woman that Derrick was having relations with, and she'd texted him about them meeting that evening. Which is when he left the bar, and the next time they heard anything. They were informed of him being shot.

Despite their statements providing the reason for Derrick to be in the vicinity; she still feels like she's missing something. People don't hang out at a bar with friends chatting, and then end up shot by police under the allege suspicion of auto theft an hour later.

As she reads further she hears the alarm beep, and then footsteps. She realizes Fitz is home. In all honesty she could use an intervention right now. Because she feels herself spinning out of control mentally. She turns off the music and awaits him coming in to see her.

Seconds later Fitz walks into the study and they both greet each other with a smile, as he says, "Hello there beautiful." She stands to hug him and as they embrace she says, "Hello handsome." They share a kiss amidst the embrace that lingers, leading to him sitting on the corner of the desk with her between his legs. As his hands come to rest on her backside, and her arms are draped around his neck they kiss sweetly.

After their kiss breaks she quickly asks, "How was your tryout?" He grins as he says, "I made the team." Olivia beams as she exclaims, "Wow babe! Really? The Bombers never pick players first tryout."

Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. That's what the team manager told me. But he heard me talking to one of the current team members about another tryout I had scheduled for tomorrow with the Bruins, and decided to offer me a slot."

Olivia pecks his lips excitedly as she says, "Baby I am so proud of you. You must have kicked ass during the tryout." Full of confidence he says, "Of course I did. Was there any doubt?" Olivia grins at him as she supportively says, "No honey, never any doubt. I'm happy for you."

He pecks her lips as he says, "Thanks babe. Has your squad started practicing yet?" Olivia replies, "No. Not yet. They're doing tryouts right now too. We don't have our first practice until after the fourth of July."

He smiles and nods as he says, "That sounds about right. Hope you all will be ready for the playoffs." Olivia giggles as she shakes her head at him as she says, "You've been on a team for less than 2 hours and you're already trash talking. A bit premature don't you think?" He grins as he replies, "You say it's premature smack talk; but I say it's a prediction."

Olivia laughs as she says, "If you say so my dear." He pecks her lips as he says, "I do say so." They share a smile, and he asks, "So, enough about me. How was your day? You had that covert meeting with Cy right?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I did. And, as of a few hours ago. I became the lead prosecutor in the Becker case."

Fitz grins as he replies, "Livy that's awesome news! Baby, your news is much more important than mine. Why didn't you say something sooner?" She grins as she says, "It's fine honey. I genuinely wanted to know about your day. Your accomplishment deserves to be celebrated too."

He smiles and nods at her as he says, "You're incredible baby." She replies, "Thank you honey." He smiles at her and responds, "So, tell me more about what happened. I want to hear how my baby represented, and rose to the challenge winning the job."

Olivia blushes and giggles; she loves his support of her. He's her biggest cheerleader for sure, and he doesn't care who knows it. She sees the joy in his eyes and it warms her heart. At his request she recalls the meeting for him in detail, and he hangs on her every word. When she finishes, he engulfs her as he says, "Damn babe. I'm so proud of you." She loves his bear hug; she settles in his arms and takes in the comfort of his arms for as long as he wants to hold her.

He holds her for a few seconds to her delight, then kisses the top of her head and she pulls back a little. Their eyes meet and he pecks her lips, making them both smile as he asks, "How are you feeling? I know this is a lot to process. Especially with Sally lurking around, who won't be happy with this at all."

She shrugs her shoulders a tad as she says, "I'm feeling a myriad of emotions; it's truly bitter sweet." He agreeably responds, "I know honey. It's tough to feel any sense of happiness when it's coming on the back of someone else's sorrow, and you're having to deal with office politics too." She nods as she says, "I'm not worried about Sally. I expect her to be who she is, and from what Miguel told me she is a non-factor. But I'm thinking it's best to keep her busy so I know what she's up to."

Fitz responds, "I don't like her being involved babe. She's not the most trust worthy person. You'd be better with asking for Bella's help. At least she'd be there for the right reasons, despite her last hiccup. Sally's a lost cause."

She has to agree with him, Bella is probably a more reliable choice; but she still doesn't feel like wondering what Sally is up to. So she says, "It's something to think about for sure." He nods in agreement as he asks, "Have you spoken to the Warren's yet?"

She nods as she replies, "Yes. I called them earlier. They're in the same predicament as I am to a degree. I think they're confused on how to feel too." He takes a breath as he says, "That's understandable. At least you're moving forward with trying to get justice for their child. So, I'd try to focus on that, instead of the emotions of it all."

Olivia agrees with him as she says, "That's exactly what I've been doing since I spoke to them. I want to get justice for Derrick, and the Warren's as a whole. But, at the same time I have to knock this out of the park for the sake of my career, and also for the betterment of our community's relationship with the police."

He sees her worries, and hears her stress. He places his hands on her shoulders as he says, "Baby, I understand this case is extremely important, and I don't mean to diminish it in any way. But the way I see it, you're going to knock this out of the park regardless. Whether there's a conviction or not, that doesn't mean you didn't do your job. All you can do is do your absolute best, which we both know you'll do. Whatever happens after that is out of your control."


	225. Chapter 225

She takes a breath as she acknowledges his response, but also expresses her thoughts on the reality of what she's facing, as she says, "I know that I can't control whether I get a conviction or not. But we both know that anything other than a conviction, unless it's a plea with jail time, is unacceptable for everyone involved. Not to mention the blemish it would be on my career and my record if it doesn't end well."

He nods as he says, "Yes. I do know that. But I also know that with the game on the line, when the clock is winding down and you need a score to win. The best player should always have the ball, and when or lose. That's a call anybody can live with. You're the best player Livy. You're the D.A's LeBron James, and you've got this. Just take the shot, because you miss 100% of the shots you never attempt."

Appreciating his sports metaphor, she smiles as she asks, "What if I want to be Kyrie?" He laughs as he says, "You're so good baby you can be whoever you want to be." She strokes his face sweetly as she says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too." They kiss again sweetly, and they share another hug.

As they part he asks, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" She sighs as she says, "No. Not really. I just have some details that are playing havoc in my brain." Fitz asks, "Like what?" She gives him a look, and he says, "I'm serious babe. I want to help if I can."

She sits down in the chair, and he continues to lean on the corner of the desk, as she says, "Concerning the actual case, I have a litany of questions that I'm sure I will get answered with more studying of the file. But, so far I'm trying to wrap my head around my presser tomorrow, and figuring out how to explain to Bailey and Oscar that their son wasn't just shot by a police officer, but he was murdered by one, and the reasoning of the events don't make any damn sense."

Fitz responds, "Damn, is it clear that it's murder?" Olivia nods as she says, "Babe he was driving away when he was shot, and the reason Becker is giving for pulling his gun is bullshit. He's trying to paint Derrick as a thug, even indirectly bringing up a juvenile case he caught for marijuana possession when he was a kid ."

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Wow, he's going low right out of the gate. He's a real winner huh?" Olivia sighs as she says, "It's absurd. It really is babe. He deserves prison, period. I have to make this happen."

Fitz sees her stressing and says, "Liv, relax you will. You will make it happen. Let's just take it one step at a time starting with your presser." She nods as she says, "Sounds like a plan. How about I get my notes together, and I will read you my statement?" He responds, "Sure. I'll go take my shower, and let me know when you're ready." She releases a sigh of relief as she replies, "Sounds good. Give me about 20 minutes." He nods as he says, "Okay. I'll be upstairs." She replies, "Okay." They share a sweet kiss before he leaves out. As she sits back down in the chair, she watches him leave. As she looks down at her laptop screen, she sees the smile on her face. She takes a breath and revels in the love and support he always provides her with, before getting back to work.

After drafting the press statement she reads it a few times, and it's to her liking. As she heads to the bedroom as planned, she thinks about her meeting with the Warren's tomorrow. With so many questions she has in her own head about that night, despite reading the witness statements and Becker's, she's certainly got her work cut out for her.

As she reaches the top of the stairs she hears Fitz say, "Liv, ready when you are." She smiles hearing his voice and as she enters the bedroom she prepares to reply, but she is stopped in her tracks as a naked Fitz stands before her, glistening from the warm body oil he puts on after he showers.

With his body in her full view and the room smelling like the shower gel she bought for him. She's completely drawn into him, as she takes in his 6ft 4inch naked frame. Her eyes don't miss a spot as she visually envelops him from his feet to his damp curls.

He looks over seeing her standing in by the door. He smiles seeing her engrossed in him, as her IPad now rests on the floor along with her cell phone. He's talking to her, but he soon realizes she's not responding.

He walks over to her smiling as he takes her in from head to toe, and realizes she's wearing his favorite outfit on her. As he approaches her he now sees the intensified glazed look in her eye. Suddenly, her thoughts end as she feels herself in a full kiss. She's not sure of how it happened, but she's giving into the kiss. She's swept away by it as a warm flow of heat develops in her gut and spreads all over her body.

She's on fire for him right now, as she feels her clothes leave her body and feels her feet leave the floor. His scent, his love sounds as his tongue caresses hers, and the feeling of skin to skin contact from him lying atop her, as she lies on the bed with him between her legs, causes her love button to twinge.

Her mind is swimming, how did she get to this moment? Despite not being sure of how their moment has progressed so quickly, she gives up on figuring it out and enjoys it.

Relenting completely, she allows him to work his magic. His touch on her skin feels like silk ribbons rushing over her naked body. His kisses down her neck, trailing down her abdomen to her honey pot, cause her to moan his name, as she grips his bulging biceps.

Politely and eagerly, she spreads her legs for him as he reaches her sweet spot. He looks up at her, taking in the sensual stare she has as she looks down at him waiting for him to please her. Seductively she bites her bottom lip as she sees him lick his lips, while spying her fresh landscaping.

She runs her fingers through his curls, not giving a damn about their dampness, as he kisses her left inner thigh lightly and then licks her from mid-thigh to her honey well. Feeling her grip tighten on his curls, he smiles to himself as she also moans his name, and mutters, "MMM lick it baby.."

Feeling empowered, and filled with the desire to taste her as well as please her. He follows her command, as he puts her thighs over his shoulder and traces her landing strip design with his tongue, with subtle licks. Turned on by his action her body involuntarily thrusts as she moans, "Oh Yes MMM." He teasingly pulls back, and she reacts to his loss of touch as she whines, "Baby… Ple.."


	226. Chapter 226

Before she can finish her request, he flicks her bud with his tongue quickly for several seconds in a row. The move causes her body to tense, and he finds himself now engrossed and ready for more, as he gives her lips several long and sensual licks from the bottom to the top.

The power in his licks and the aggressiveness of his grip on her thighs makes her back arch as she grips his curls once more, and screams, "Yes. Yes. God Yes." Motivated by her increased sweetness flow and her screams, he's ready for the pay off as he wraps his tongue around her pleasure center, and begins to suck it like it's his favorite sucker.

The intensity of his suction along with the talents of his fingers, first four then two, then three slipping in and out of her core is driving her insane. Her screams are now inaudible as she feels her arousal no longer rising, but on full tilt.

He's controlling her body and she can't stop him, not that she'd want to. She's his, and her orgasm belongs to him too; reveling from his ability to control her release, he teases her back and forth by pushing her to her breaking point and then pulling her back from the edge. Only to take her back to the edge again.

Her hands have a grip on his curls, and she's not letting go as he again swirls his tongue around her bundle of nerves, and then goes for the kill shot as he deep sea dives into her core with his tongue, as his thumb manipulates her center, and she finds herself on the edge once again. But this time, he doesn't let her dangle there. He pushes her over the edge and she falls willingly, as her back arches, her eyes roll up into her head, and he feels her toes curl as they sit on his back and she screams his name with lust and power.

Her explosion would make a waterfall jealous, as her juices flow from her and he laps them up like he's dying from dehydration and she's his first source of fluids. As he tastes her feverishly, she moans his name and caresses his curls as her leg shakes from his efforts.

Feeling her body tension begin to wain and waiting for her legs to relax, to free him from her love den. He kisses on her thighs, which makes her giggle. Her thighs relax, and he slides up her body to kiss her lips. When their lips touch, she's barely coherent before she feels him slide into her simultaneously.

The entry is strong and hard, she gasps as she grips his back digging her nails into his flesh. Tasting herself on his tongue, she feels her desire spike as he begins to thrust his hips mightily. It's not long before their rhythm is established and they have a synchronized ebb and flow to their session.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist, and she's sucking on his neck. He's pounding her like his life depends on it, and she's absorbing his blows willingly as she passionately mumbles and groans between the licks and sucks on his neck.

His stiffness is immeasurable, she can feel his intensity. The way he craves her, the way his body reacts to her; it makes her want him even more. She feels his aggression spiking as he nears his end.

His pulsations are increasing with every thrust, and she feels her wetness pooling too. Her inner fire is raging for him, and only he has the power to exhaust her flame. She's craving his release, not just the motion of him emptying inside her. But, she craves the release itself too and decides to provide him the motivation he needs to give it to her. Knowing verbal encouragement is exactly what he needs from her, she whispers, "MMMMM. Is it good baby?"

He mumbles, "Ye.. Ye.. Oh. Liv." unable to speak as he feels himself being overtaken by the desire to feel her explode around him, as he delves deeper and deeper into her wetness. The harder he pounds her the wetter she gets, causing them both to moan loudly. The increasing speed and power propels them both closer to the end.

The wave of release is on the cusp for both of them, and they're both ready to ride it out. Knowing what's coming next she braces herself as like clockwork he pops up onto his knees and pushes both of her legs back behind her head, as he power thrusts her repeatedly for several minutes, until they both fall over the edge screaming and swearing.

As they attempt to catch their breaths they smile at one another and share kisses, which turn into giggles as he tickles her. The mood settles from all the passion and lightens to them being naked together on the bed. He's lying on his back, as she lays her head on his chest, while he caresses her back.

He breaks the silence as he says, "A penny for your thoughts." She smiles as she says, "I'm thinking about my meeting tomorrow with Bailey and Oscar." He replies, "What's your worry? It's not like this is your first time talking to a grieving family." Olivia says, "No. But it's the first time I've ever faced someone I knew, and it's the first time I've ever felt uncertain about what's to come."

Fitz replies, "It's complicated for sure Liv. But I'm confident you'll figure out how to balance your emotions with your professional obligation. As well as settle the details of this case for yourself. You just have to give yourself time to do it."

Olivia responds, "Time isn't something I have the most of though. I'm not ready to charge him and once he's in custody, I only have 72 hours to hold him or release him."

He understands her predicament but replies, "It's not about the amount of time you have. It's about how you use it. Quite simply you're not going to settle this all tonight. So don't try to. Just relax, and let it come to you." His words settle with her, and make sense. He sees her posture relent as she looks at him.

He strokes her face sweetly and she presses her face into his hand as she asks, "Do you still want to hear my statement?" He nods as he says, "Of course." She smiles and leans up to kiss him; they share a kiss and both sit up. She grabs a T shirt to cover herself, and then sees her IPad and phone on the floor. She smiles thinking she doesn't remember dropping them. But given the view she walked in on; it's no wonder she did.

After picking them up off the floor, she turns to face him and sees him sitting up on the bed, still shirtless; but eating a protein bar and drinking muscle milk from the bedroom fridge on his side of the bed. As she looks at him snacking away. She teases, "Worked up an appetite, huh?" He smiles as he says, "Yep, and I have to replenish for round two."


	227. Chapter 227

His reply makes her bundle of nerves twinge, and she blushes and giggles in response. He chuckles watching her reaction to his comment. The fact that his words can always elicit a response from her makes him grin. He hopes he can always make her smile this way.

He snaps out of his head as he hears her say, "If I'm going to do this; I need you to put a shirt on." He smiles as he replies, "Why? You don't have on any pants." She looks down realizing she's just wearing a T shirt, and says, "I'll put on a bottom and you put on a shirt."

He teases as he says, "But I don't want you to put on a bottom, and I don't want to put on a shirt." She grins at him as she says, "Babe, please. You said you wanted to help me. I can't read this seriously if I'm staring at your body." Wanting to help her he gives in as he says, "Okay. I'll cooperate, just give me the shirt you're wearing."

She chuckles as she says, "What?" He smiles as he replies, "You need me to be covered up while you speak. I don't need you to be covered up while you speak. I'm enjoying the view right now, and you being naked is even better. Besides, it's my shirt anyway." Looking down at the Cavaliers T shirt, she can't argue his point. It is his shirt.

She looks at him as she says, "So let me get this straight. You want me to do this naked?" He nods as he says, "Yes, and I promise you'll have my full attention." She grins at him as he smiles back at her. He sees her pause, and he pushes her along as he says, "If you're not sure you can do it. It's fine. Just say so." She falls for the challenge as she puts down her IPad and throws the shirt at him.

He catches it and smiles as she stands at the foot of the bed completely naked, and holding her IPad. As he puts the shirt on, he winks at her and licks his lips. She shakes her head at him and smiles as she says, you're such a freak." He leans back against the head board and says, "Is that why you enjoyed the last role play session in my office?"

Again she blushes thinking about their last session; her playing the naughty attorney looking for a favorable decision in his court, and him being the willing jurist to hear her plea in chambers.

He sees her in thought, and sees her biting her bottom lip. He smiles knowing she's remembering their moment. It's probably one of the hottest one's they've had so far. Bending her over that desk will forever be burned into his memory too.

Coincidentally they come back to the moment simultaneously, and meet each other's gaze as she says, "When I'm done. You're going to get it." He grins as he raises his eyebrows as he says, "I hope so." They chuckle together and she manages to refocus to deliver her speech.

After hearing the statement he says, "It sounds good babe. I agree with you not taking any questions. That's a wise move." Olivia replies, "Thanks. I don't want to give up too much information about the case until after he's charged." Fitz finishes the last of his muscle milk as he says, "That makes sense. But I'm sure the press isn't going to be happy about it."

As she climbs into bed next to him she says, "Somehow I don't see the press being upset as a bad thing." He smiles in agreement with her as he asks, "What about the Warren's? Are you going to have them present?"

She shakes her head no as she says, "I don't want them to be present. But, I will leave it up to them. I don't know that they're ready to face the press yet, and I don't want them being exploited. Even if in some ways it could help with potential negative press."

Fitz nods as he says, "True their presence humanizes Derrick, which isn't a bad thing. And you have to prepare for the likelihood of them digging into Derrick's past. We know it's coming."

She takes a breath as she says, "Yes. But I also have to think about Bailey and Oscar. It's just too soon to put them in front of a camera. Maybe when I announce the charges they can participate if they want to. But I will leave it up to them in the end."

Fitz nods as he says, "That makes sense. I just think that it's better to be prepared in advance than to be scrambling to prepare a reaction." She nods as she says, "I know you're right. I just hate that we have to defend Derrick publicly, as well as in court. While the press has already started praising Becker."

Fitz agrees with her, this is how it always plays out in these cases. However, he has hope that this time the narrative will be better controlled, for the sake of the family. He looks at her as he says, "Once you get a conviction, the press will change it's position. I promise you that."

Olivia smiles at his words of support for her ability to not only take this case to trial, but win it. She leans into him and gives him a sweet kiss. He asks, "Not that I'm complaining. But what's that for?" She grins as she says, "For being my biggest cheerleader, no matter what."

He smiles as he says, "Male cheerleaders are some lucky bastards." She laughs as she says, "Why do I feel a new role play brewing." He kisses on her neck as he says, "If you come a little closer; you'll feel a lot more than that sweet baby." As he kisses on her neck, she slips her hand into his lap and smiles as she feels him standing proud and ready to go.

Giving into him yet again, she allows herself to take his advice of not trying to sort it all out right now. Right now she needs a break from the woes of the details of this case, so she can think it all through.

The morning began early for Olivia, and was very busy as anticipated. After working out together in his at home gym downstairs, and a little love making in the shower. Fitz being the sweetie that he is, served her breakfast as she sat in the study working on the case until it was time for her to get dressed to leave.

As they drove to work together she was much more focused than last night, and had clearly worked together some great ideas about the case. They freely discussed the details, and he could feel her confidence. It made him smile seeing her radiate with such focus. Clearly their night last night, and their morning has done her some good.

She took his suggestion of calling Huck to get a recommendation of officers to help her look into some key details of the case. Since he is an ex police officer, he had a good working relationship with some guys that are still on the force she could trust.


	228. Chapter 228

She surely appreciates Fitz's help emotionally, mentally, and physically right now. As they pull into the parking space in the garage; he sees her looking at him and he asks, "What's up? Are you okay?" She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. I'm good. Actually, I'm great and that's because of you." He smiles as he says, "Nah, you're pretty great in general."

They share a chuckle, and he says, "So you ready for your day?" She nods as she says, "Absolutely, ready or not. Here we go." He winks at her as he says, "You got this Livy." She responds, "I know."

They exit the car and part ways at the elevator as always, sharing a quick kiss beforehand. When she arrives at her office she looks at her watch, seeing it's 7:30 on the nose. Not expecting anybody to be in yet; she rounds the corner to see the lights are on in the common area, and she smells coffee brewing too.

As she enters the straight away leading to the galley, she hears and sees Sally's door open. Olivia stops in her tracks as their eyes meet. Something about her gaze is different, thinks Olivia. Not bothering to ponder what it could be; she simply says, "Good morning Sally." To her surprise Sally says, "Good morning Olivia."

Her tone is steady and professional; an interesting turn of events from the last time they spoke. Despite the pleasantries and fake smile expressed by both of them; they don't stop to chat, it's pointless to pretend. It's clear they both are aware of where they stand at this time. However, Olivia smiles to herself, loving that she has the upper hand here after all of Sally's underhanded moves failing.

After entering her office ready to get her day started. Olivia puts her briefcase down on her desk, and immediately there's a knock on her door. Unsure of who it may be she calls out, "Come in!" When the door opens, to her surprise it's Bella. Olivia smiles as she says, "Morning Bella. Welcome back."Bella smiles as she replies, "Morning Liv. It's good to be back. Being sick sucks!" Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. I'm glad you're feeling better though. Did you manage to get well enough to do something fun on your vacation, before returning to work?"

Bella nods as she says, "Yes. Actually I did. Thanks. However, even my fun time excursion wasn't nearly as exciting as what's been going on around here." As Olivia takes a seat at her desk, and motions an offer for Bella to do the same. She then responds, "Tell me about it. I don't think anybody was ready for everything that's unfolded." Bella nods as she says, "Agreed. Hey, I came by because I wanted to throw my hat in the ring to help you on the Becker case."

Olivia replies, "Word travels fast." Bella smiles as she responds, "Well Sally's assistant let it slip that her absence yesterday was in lieu of you getting the case. Melissa called me and told me all about it. So here i am. I figured i'd get to you before the line got full." Olivia had no idea this occurred yesterday, and it just reaffirms why Sally annoys her so much. Nonetheless, she smiles a she says, "I appreciate the offer Bella, to be honest i haven't started putting anything together yet. I was going to make the announcement today; but apparently i've been beat to the punch."

Bella picks up on her tone and smiles as she responds, "You know we all thought that alleged slip of the tongue was bull too. Considering she did it in front of several people, when somebody asked Sally's whereabouts."

Olivia shakes her head in wonderment of what Sally was thinking would happen after leaking that information. But, she reserves her comment; not wanting to add fuel to the office gossip as she says, "Well, now that everyone knows. That's just one more thing to cross off my to do list."

Bella smiles at her as she says, "Liv, I'm sure you have a lot on your plate. So, my offer stands if you want to take me up on it. I know the last time we worked together was a disaster. But, I'd love a second chance to show you that I am serious about my work, and that i am truly good at what i do. While i can't change what's already happened; i can tell you that if you do allow me to help with this case, it won't be a mistake."

Olivia sees the hope in her eyes as well as the repentance, and if she's being fair. Bella did rebound well last time, post disaster. So after a brief pause to think about it. She relents, agreeing everyone deserves a second chance. Therefore meeting her half way, she gives her a list of assignments that have relative importance; but they're not critical to the case. The goal is to see what she does with the list of tasks. If she's really working hard to prove she belongs on this case, and vying for second chair. like she would herself in that position. She knows she will find something of great importance to bring to the table for certain.

As Bella looks over the list, she asks a few questions to clarify what Olivia is expecting. Something that impresses Olivia from the start. She then looks at her smiling as she replies, "Okay. I will get started on these right away. Did you also need any help vetting the witness statements? A fresh set of eyes couldn't hurt."

Her offer intrigues her, and makes her smile in her head at Bella's fire; again her ambitiousness is admirable. She decides to offer her some hope as she says, "Sure. Get that list done for me first, and I'll have Margo give some copies of the statements after the presser." Bella grins happily as she confidently replies, "Okay. Thanks for letting me help Liv. I promise I won't let you down!" Olivia smiles at her in return as she nods and says, "You're welcome Bella. See ya later." Bella matches her smile as she leaves out the door saying, "Good-bye."

Now alone, she begins to prep for her meeting with Bailey and Oscar. She pulls together some talking points, and readies herself for their reaction. It's not going to be easy, but she has to soldier through it. After investing the next half hour into her current task, her alarm buzzes on her phone. After she shuts it off she says to herself, "It's go time."

After she collects her IPad she walks out of her office. As she steps into the hallway, she sees Bailey and Oscar coming down the hall. When they approach her they both have a bitter sweet look on their faces. Just as they reach her Sally walks out of her office. Olivia introduces her to them as they exchange pleasantries.

Sally appropriately expresses her condolences to them, and if Olivia didn't know better. She'd swear her response felt genuine. Somebody's been practicing empathy, she thinks to herself. Upon dismissing Sally, Olivia and the Warren's walk to the conference room together making small talk along the way.

After everyone is seated and has their coffee and tea in their hands, Olivia sits across from them like she had a few days ago. She thanks them for coming down to the courthouse, and advises them she's prepared to share the findings of the investigation, and set the expectations for what's going to happen over the next few weeks.

After going over the details of the night in question, using the accounts of all of the people interviewed that evening, including Officer Becker. To say that Bailey and Oscar were emotional would be an understatement. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Olivia couldn't hold back her tears as she watched the Warren's settle with the series of events that led to their son's death.

Despite the overwhelming sadness and sense of grief present; the mood settled and Olivia was able to set the proper expectations going forward. She discussed her intentions with taking Becker into custody without charge for now, and advised of her reasoning.

Once she explains the need to vet all evidence and witnesses, before levying charges. They understand her point of view, and elect to trust her judgment. Something Olivia gladly appreciates. Additionally, she discusses the potential for Derrick's prior drug charges from his youth to be mentioned.

This took them by surprise, with his juvenile records being sealed. But Olivia explains that if anybody other than them know about the incident; the press may find them, and if they talk. It will be out there in the media. So, they need to be prepared to hear inaccurate and in some cases terrible remarks made about their son.


	229. Chapter 229

This news isn't received well, but both Oscar and Bailey appreciate her due diligence in trying to prepare them for the uphill battle they are facing. Despite her making it clear that they will be making some history with a successful prosecution, and conviction of a police officer unlawfully taking a life. They still believe in her ability to get it done; which makes Olivia beam with pride and appreciation for their support and confidence in her.

By the end of their meeting, Olivia receives a text advising Officer Becker was taken without incident and is in custody. This news brings somewhat of a smile to the Warren's faces, as they take in the fact that after this meeting. They go to the funeral home to dress their son for his memorial service tomorrow, and then cremation. It's truly a moment of great conflict, but still they manage to soldier on with class and great strength.

At the end of the meeting Olivia answers all of their questions and concerns, and promises to continue to keep them updated. She informs them of the press conference she's doing in the next half hour, and advises that once official charges are filed.

They are more than welcome to join her for that press conference if they wish to. They both are uncertain if they want to do it; but she explains, it's not mandatory. But it is something that may help them deal with the loss. Because their presence helps keep the truth about who Derrick was alive and well. They agree it's something they will consider, but right now they just want to get to the trial. Olivia respects their response, and then decides to inquire more about Derrick.

She asks them to tell her what a typical day for him was like? Who were his best friends? Did he have a girlfriend? All the basic questions that will help her get a feel for what kind of guy he was.

Olivia sits back and listens to them give her a wealth of information about him. She learns quite a bit about Derrick's personal life. Most of what she hears from them backs up what she read on him. He was independent, hardworking and had done a great job of turning his life around.

Among other things, she learns that Randall and Carlos, the two young men Derrick was with that night are two of his closest friends. They grew up together, and Derrick and Randall are roommates. She also learns that Derrick didn't have a serious girlfriend. He was single and dating for fun. He wasn't ready for anything serious yet.

After collecting this valuable information from them about Derrick, the meeting concludes and Olivia notices that they appear much calmer. It's something she's learned over the years of doing this job. Victim's families love characterizing their loved ones. It often brings them peace in their time of grief.

As she walks them to the elevator, they make small talk and Bailey invites her to Derrick's memorial service tomorrow. Olivia is hesitant to accept, because she feels that is for family. However, she doesn't want to upset them, so she agrees to attend.

After saying her good bye's to both of them at the elevator. Olivia walks back into the office and passes by Sally's door. Like a lightning bolt hit her; she thinks of her conversation with Fitz about Sally joining the investigation. She stops and knocks on the closed door, and she hears Sally giving permission for entry.

When she walks into the office, Sally is standing and looking out the window. But she turns to face her as she gets closer to her desk. Olivia sees a look of contemplation on her face as she says, "I don't mean to interrupt you. But, I want to talk to you if you don't mind."

Sally gestures to her to have a seat, as she walks toward her desk and sits herself. Olivia sits down and Sally casually, asks, "What is it Olivia?" The tone of her response is dripping in condescension, so she's confident what she's about to say is going to throw her for a loop.

Olivia poignantly says, "Look, I'm not going to waste your time here or mine. You and I don't like each other, and that's completely fine with me. But, we have to work together; so despite this case being awarded to me. I want to use this as an olive branch, by asking you to join efforts with me in prosecuting this case."

Olivia sees the look in her eyes shift from annoyed to intrigued to confused. Then she hears her ask, "Is this some type of joke?" Olivia replies, "No Sally, it's not a joke." She responds, "I'm not a gopher Olivia, or a secretary."

Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Nobody is asking you to do grunt work here Sally. The truth is, I respect your prep work. You're thorough and efficient, and outside of myself I think you're the best prep attorney I've ever seen. With all the witnesses we need to vet and prep for this upcoming trial. We need to have all hands on deck, and that includes you. If you're willing to be a part of the effort in prosecuting this case, there's a critical space available for you. It's your choice."

She sits back in her chair, and stares at her for a moment before saying, "You're serious." Olivia is screaming inside her head as she thinks, am I being punked right now? She keeps her cool as she says, "Yes. I am very serious Sally. This office won't function being divided. We need to pull the office back together, and show everyone we are professionals and we are here to do our jobs, which is seek justice for those who have been wronged."

Despite her feelings toward Olivia, Sally has to appreciate her leadership skills, it also helps that she acknowledged their lack of friendship. She has to respect that. Additionally, she sees the upside that's in this for her too. Joining in with her will certainly be favorable to the powers that be. Coming back to the present she says, "Okay. I can organize the vetting. Do you have the file broken down yet?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I do. I'll have Margo send you the copies. Bella also offered to help with that portion too. So perhaps splitting the work will make it easier." Sally agrees as she says, "Yes. it would."

Standing up Olivia says, "Well. I have to run. I will be sure Margo gets you those files after the presser, okay?" Sally replies, "Yes. That's fine. Good luck at the presser." Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks. And thank you for joining the team." Sally nods as she says, "Thanks for asking me." They share a smile of respect, and Olivia leaves her office.


	230. Chapter 230

As she walks over to her office, she's smiling in her head as she thinks; keep your friends close. But keep your enemies closer. After visiting her private bathroom, she checks her make-up in the mirror and gives herself the typical pump up talk she always gives herself before every press conference.

After finishing her mantra, her phone buzzes and she sees it's Fitz. As she grabs her IPad and heads out the door she answers his call. She says, "Hello handsome." He grins as he says, "Hello there beautiful." She then hears a familiar voice say, "You're on speaker, so don't say anything that will give us nightmares."

They all laugh including Olivia as she asks, "Who's us?" She hears Abby say, "It's me, Harry and Fitz right now. But, Huck and Quinn are on their way up." Olivia replies, "What are you all doing?" Fitz responds, "We're going to watch your press conference together. Then we are taking you to lunch."

Olivia beams as she says, "That's sweet guys, but I have to talk with the mayor afterwards." Harrison replies, "You're not going to be on the phone with him all day Liv. This is big time sis. We have to celebrate it. No backing out. I've spoken." She laughs at his response and says, "Okay. After my call we can go. Is that fair?" In unison they all say, "Yes."

As she's arriving at the meeting room for the presser, she smiles as she says, "Okay. I have to go everyone. I will see you all in about an hour." Fitz says, "Break a leg babe." She replies, "Thanks honey. Love you." He responds, "Love you too." Olivia can hear them teasing him in the background, as Abby and Harrison say, "Awe." She shakes her head smiling at them, and then puts on her game face.

As Olivia enters the room she sees it's full of media members. She smiles as she walks up to the podium, and takes her place with her IPad in her hand. With her talking points listed in front of her she makes eye contact with the crowd of people in front of her, and the conference begins.

As she reads her statement Huck and Quinn come into Fitz's office talking, and Fitz, Abby, and Harrison all in unison say, "Shhh." Huck and Quinn find themselves a seat and they all turn their focus back to Olivia. Harrison glances over looking at Fitz beam with pride as he looks at the screen. It warms his heart to see a man care so much about his sister. He thinks to himself, finally she's found someone worthy of her.

After refocusing on the presser himself he pays close attention to Olivia's appearance, and her words. She looks and sounds great. She's strong, confident, prepared, and focused. He's very proud of his little sister. When the press conference ends, she shuts it down and walks off like a boss and they all applaud her.

The air of congratulatory flair is flowing among them, as the smile at one another and agree that Olivia did a great job. Harrison says, "Well, now the fun really begins." Huck responds, "Definitely, but if there's anybody who's a master of playing games it's Liv." Abby replies, "Yes indeed." Fitz says, "The key to a great player is having the right tools, which from what I hear Huck, you've provided her with some help. Is that right?"

Huck nods as he says, "Yeah. I gave her the name of some guys on the force that will have her back. Some in the foreground and some in the background." Quinn replies, "She's well protected Fitz; no worries." Fitz nods as he says, "I always have to check Quinn." Harrison says, "As you should my man, something I personally appreciate and respect about you." Huck jokingly says, "Wait. Who the hell are you? And what have you done with Harrison?" They all joyously laugh at his remark, as they head to Olivia's office to meet her for lunch.

Olivia successfully makes her way to her office, and when she rounds the corner she's greeted with a group of her colleagues cheering and clapping for her. She grins widely as she takes in the moment. Surprisingly, even Sally is present. Something Olivia would've never expected, even if they did have a rather solid discussion earlier.

After thanking them for their applause and cheers. Olivia says, "You all are amazing. But I want to be clear that this isn't about me. This is about us collectively as a team working together to pursue justice for fallen citizen and his family. If we pull this off it will be a win for this office as a whole, which is a win for each and every one of us, whether you elect to work on the team designated to work this case or not. But of course I would appreciate as many volunteers as possible.

The job doesn't pay any extra overtime, the hours are crappy, and it's a tremendous amount of pressure to cover a ton of ground in a very short time frame. However, when it's all said and done we will have a chance to say to the world that we will not tolerate men and women sworn to protect and serve our communities, unlawfully murdering our citizens."

Again they applaud her, and she also hears applause behind her too. She turns around and sees Fitz, her friends, and family standing behind her and she grins at them as they continually clap for her as well. She quiets their applause as she says, "Okay everybody. Enough. We need to get back to work. Those of you interested in joining the teams to help with the case. Please see a team captain which is Sally or Bella. Any questions they can't answer, feel free to find me. Okay." Everyone says, "Yes." Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks again everyone."

She turns to face her family as her colleagues get back to work, and they all follow her into her office. When they get inside Olivia sees two bouquets of white tulips sitting on either end of her desk. The ladies all gasp, as they say, "Awe!" Olivia's eyes fill with tears of joy as she immediately turns to face Fitz, and she sees the grin on his face. She quickly rushes to hug him and they kiss sweetly; almost forgetting they're not alone.

Unable to help himself Harrison jokingly says, "Damn it you two are still trying to steal my honeymoon mojo." Everyone laughs joyfully as Olivia and Fitz's kiss and embrace ends. Olivia says, to Fitz, "Thank you so much honey." He passes her a tissue as he says, "You're welcome beautiful." As Olivia hugs him once more Fitz sees Harrison giving him a head nod of approval. Which makes Fitz feel good.

Their second hug ends as Olivia's phone rings; she pulls away from Fitz to look at the caller ID and sees it's the mayor calling. She says, "Hey, I have to take this guys." Fitz says, "We'll be outside waiting for you Liv." She nods as she says, "Okay babe. I'll try to make it quick."

When the door closes Olivia answers, "Good afternoon, this is Olivia." Miguel says, "Hello Ms. Pope. This is Mayor Rosen calling." Olivia replies, "Hello Mr. Mayor. How are you today?" He responds, I am well thank you very much for asking, and yourself?"


	231. Chapter 231

As Olivia takes a seat she responds, "I am very well thank you." Miguel replies, "Good. I'm glad. Let me first start off by saying you're on speaker, because I am here with Governor Taylor and police Chief Herman. Olivia figured there was a reason why he was opting to be rather formal.

He goes on to say, "The reason for the call Olivia is we of course want to congratulate you on the presser. It was efficient and concise. But also Chief Herman and Governor Taylor want to hear more about your plan of action. So if you don't mind I thought you'd be the best one to relay it."

While he was speaking, Olivia was pulling up her notes. With a basic outline in front of her on her IPad. She says, "Sure Mayor Rosen, that's no problem. I'd be happy to do that for you. Good afternoon Chief Herman, and Governor Taylor." The gentlemen return the pleasantry, and Olivia asks, "Did either of you have any specific questions, or would you like for me to just give you a complete rundown at this point?"

Governor Taylor replies, "I'd like it if you just gave a brief outline of what we can expect in the next week." Olivia responds, "Sure Governor Taylor. No problem." She gives them a quick rundown of the upcoming events they can expect to happen within the press, as well as her efforts in the courtroom.

She even advises of possible issues that may arise and explains the teams she has in place to counteract any foreseeable issues. Both the chief and the Governor ask a bevy of questions, which Olivia does well to answer thoroughly. The question Chief Herman asks is one that throws her off guard initially. But she manages to retain her footing without them noticing her stumble.

He says, "Ms. Pope. Do you have something against police officers?" Mayor Rosen interjects as he says, "Come on John." He responds, "What? It's a fair question given the fact she didn't want me to be aware of the plan's details until after the fact." Governor Taylor says, "John for God sakes, this isn't the time or place for that."

Olivia feels the tension in the room over the phone, and says, "I can answer the question gentlemen, it's fine." He says, "Good." But Mayor Rosen says, "That won't be necessary Ms. Pope. You can disregard it."

However, Olivia decides to answer anyway as she plainly says, "No. I believe the chief is right. I need to explain my reasoning. He's entitled to hearing it from me."

The gentlemen relent and Chief Herman replies, "I'm listening Ms. Pope." Olivia nods as she says, "The reason for the secrecy Chief Herman is the blue wall." Chief Herman scoffs, "You have a problem with officers being loyal to their brothers and sisters in blue Ms. Pope?"

Olivia replies, "No. I don't. Which is why I didn't want to put that loyalty to the test. As a daughter of a former veteran officer of 35 years. I understand how it all works all too well, and the officers who take that comradery seriously shouldn't be drug into an impossible situation like this one." Despite her making a valid point, he says, "So you're saying they'd choose their fellow officer's loyalty over their duty to protect and serve?" Olivia pauses, she doesn't want to say it. But she knows she has to do it.

She responds, "Unfortunately evidence of this being the case has already presented itself sir. So I'd have to say yes." She hears grumbling between them as he asks, "What are you talking about? The men and women in blue in this city represent integrity and act only and always in the interest of justice. So I would caution you with any frivolous allegations Ms. Pope."

She can hear that he's upset, but he asked. So she has to be honest as she replies, "I would never levy false allegations against anyone Chief Herman, especially not a police officer." He responds, "Then what proof do you have that this has happened in your current case?"

Olivia says, "For starters let's talk about the first officer on the scene notes not being taken with the original report at the scene, but added in later and still appears to be incomplete and inaccurate. Oh and did I mention that the alleged officer who took said notes happens to be a former partner of Becker's? Or maybe we should consider the fact that the breathalyzer was taken five hours after the incident. Which is evident by the digital time stamp when the notes and the report were filed. So forgive me if I don't approach this thinking everyone involved is to be trusted; because just in those two instances alone, it's clear that's not the case.

Her reply causes a hush over the room, she checks the red light to make sure they're still connected. She almost says something else before she hears Miguel ask, "What do you say about that John?" He stumbles as he says, "I..I… I wasn't aware of that." Governor Taylor replies, "My God. This is a nightmare."

Olivia tries to quell the stress in the moment as she replies, "Of course you weren't chief. This was done among the officers who work with Becker every day. I'm not excusing it; but I understand why they'd want to protect him. Nonetheless, that is the reason I have chosen to operate the way I have in conducting this investigation."

Governor Taylor replies, "So I guess that's why we are unaware of all the officers you have working for you." Olivia responds, "That's correct Governor. This option provides protection for those officers, and for the department in general. It's best of some of them work under anonymity."

After considering her reply Chief Herman feels bad about his approach with her. So he says, "Allow me to apologize to you Ms. Pope. You have greatly enlightened me today, and I appreciate your kind and polite tone. If there's anything I can do to aid in this investigation. Please don't hesitate to ask."

Olivia seizes the moment as she says, "You're apology is accepted Chief Herman, but not necessary. Honestly, I would certainly be willing to call it even if the truth about what the first officer on the scene witnessed that night was somehow turned in to my office."

Governor Taylor replies, "Well you don't waste any time do you Ms. Pope?" Olivia quickly says, "We don't have much time to waste Governor; striking while the iron is hot is sometimes best. If I've overstepped here Chief Herman, I apologize."

He's obviously on the spot now, and Olivia knew it was a long shot. But, he offered. So she had to see if it would work, even her apology is a part of the plan. Surprisingly the pause breaks and he says, "You're fine. Of course I will see what I can do in that regard Ms. Pope." She smiles as she says, "Great. I'm glad to hear that. Was there anything else I could help either one of you gentlemen with?"

It's clear by their responses in the end, they are all satisfied with her answers to their questions and concerns. But, the Governor suddenly asks, "Ms. Pope. I understand there are few certainties in life. But, if you had to guess. What would you say is the percentage of getting a conviction in this case?"


	232. Chapter 232

Olivia confidently replies, "I'd say 90% that I get a conviction with jail time; but I'm more interested in a quality conviction. One where he is properly punished for his crime by the law." Chief Herman follows with, "Are you saying you're not willing to accept a plea?"

Olivia replies, "I will always listen to a plea request Chief Herman; but I am prosecuting this case with the intent of a maximum sentence conviction, and in the next 72 hours I will be able to report to you what those charges will be. And if it goes the way I am hoping; I am not looking to plead a murder charge down to anything less than 25 years."

Governor Taylor says, "It sounds to me like you're playing for keeps here Ms. Pope. I admire your resolve, let's hope it leads to a quality conviction as you said." Olivia replies, "I will do everything in my power to assure that's the case Governor Taylor."

He responds, "Very well. You've satisfied all of my concerns. Gentlemen do you have any other issues to address?" Both men in unison say, "No." However, Olivia feels the need to make a statement before the call ends, as she says, "Before we end the call. If it's okay I'd like to say something."

Mayor Rosen says, "Go ahead Ms. Pope. You have the floor." Olivia takes a breath and says, "I know you didn't have to keep this case at the local level Governor Taylor. You could've easily pushed this to the Attorney General's office because of the nature of the case. So, I want to take a moment to thank you and Mayor Rosen, for believing in my ability to head the prosecution of this case. My team is already hard at work helping to construct a well laid plan to exact justice for the victim, and we are very excited to be a part of this."

Governor Taylor is pleasantly surprised by her humility and her confidence; he smiles as he says, "You are very welcome Ms. Pope. But I must admit it took some convincing on the part of others for me to allow you to handle this case. I don't have to tell you careers are made and broken on opportunities like this." Olivia responds. I do Governor. But you can consider this handled."

Mayor Rosen says, "Okay. Well I guess that is all for now Ms. Pope. We will talk to you in a few days with an update." Olivia replies, "Yes. Sir. Have a good day gentlemen." They all say, "Good bye." When the call ends, Olivia sits back in her chair and sighs as she says, "Damn. No pressure Liv. Just your whole career at stake."

She then thinks of something her father said to her as a kid. "Nothing worth having comes easy. If it's easy; it's probably not satisfying." She smiles as she says, "Ain't that the truth."

Suddenly, her phone buzzes and she sees it's Fitz. He's asking if she's okay. She smiles and replies, "Yes. I'm on my way out." She gets up and smells her flowers on the way out, and feeling like she's ready to face the next challenge head on.

The following day it's 8:00 am and Olivia is sitting at her desk when her desk phone rings. She grabs it and answers, "Hello this is Olivia." She hears, "Hey Liv. It's me Jordan." Olivia smiles as she says, "Jordan Starks, is that you?"

He grins as he says, "Yes. It is. How are you doing?" She replies, "I am doing well thanks. How about you?" He nods as he says, "I can't complain life is good." Olivia replies, "Yes. I heard you're doing your thing; congrats on making partner. You deserve it." He smiles as he says, "Thanks Liv. You've always been one of the good ones, so I know you're congratulatory message is genuine. Which is what brings me to the reason for my call."

Olivia asks, "Really? I don't follow." He sighs as he responds, "I got a call the other day from someone on behalf of Officer Becker looking for an attorney." Olivia sits up and remains calm as she says, "And I take it by you calling me. You didn't take the case."

He replies, "Correct. But I heard last night through the grapevine that Edison did take it." Olivia closes her eyes as she says, "That doesn't surprise me." Jordan responds, "Me either. He loves the limelight and doesn't care how he gets it. So this kind of thing would be right up his alley."

Olivia agrees with him, as she says, "I couldn't agree with you more. Thanks for the heads up Jordan." He replies, "Of course. I've got your back. Even if you won't allow me to have a little more than that. Like maybe a drink or dinner together."

She smiles as she says, "I don't think my significant other would be a fan of that idea. Besides, we've had this conversation before." He chuckles as he says, "Yeah I know. But that was years ago; so you can't blame me for trying, right?" She chuckles as she says, "No I can't. Thanks again Jordan. He replies, "You're welcome. Take care. Oh and Liv."

She replies, "Yes." He says, "Be careful, you know anything goes with him." She responds, "I'm familiar with his antics, but thanks for the reminder warning." He nods as he says, "I know you are. Just do us all a favor and kick his ass. He deserves it, in lieu of how he treated you."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Jordan. But I'd do that regardless of who took the case." He grins as he replies, "Touché. Ms. Modest." They share a laugh as they say goodbye.

After hanging up the phone, Olivia sighs as she says, "Damn it." She shakes her head as she thinks to herself. This would be just her luck. What is Fitz going to say? Who's she kidding, what isn't he going to say? Her thoughts break as she hears a knock on the door.

She yells, "Come in." The door opens and it's Bella. She smiles as she says, "Good morning Bella. Did you finish that list yesterday?" Bella nods as she takes a seat in the chair across from her and replies, "Morning Liv, and I did get the majority of it done. But one part in particular I wanted to bring to you was the address verification."

Olivia perks up as she asks, "What did you find out?" Bella somewhat excitedly replies, "I found out that Becker changed his mailing address in the system to 3200 Ridge Mill Run, which is is Braxton Hills." Olivia nods as she says, "Interesting. He didn't mention his family moved in his statement."

Bella leans forward as she replies, "No he didn't. That's because the address he moved to was a two bedroom apartment, and he's the only one on the lease." Olivia can't contain her expression of shock, and Bella notices as she says, "I know right. Word is he's in the middle of a divorce, and I guess this proves it."


	233. Chapter 233

Olivia responds, "So that's why he walked to the bar." Bella replies, "Yes. He lives approximately a quarter of a mile from the bar. So it's walking distance. Perhaps that's why he was out walking around. He was trying to contemplate his life. It makes sense given his wife's adultery."

Olivia quickly says, "Adultery? Where'd you get that information?" Bella replies, "Facebook." Olivia almost chuckles as she says, "Facebook?" Bella shrugs her shoulders and says, "Yes. He has a teenaged daughter who posted about the breakup of her parents online. I couldn't believe she outed her mom. But yep. She did, and even posted pics of his apartment on her Instagram."

Olivia curiously asks, "Did you copy any of the messages she posted?" Bella replies, "Of course I did. I have it in a file on my desk." Olivia nods as she says, "Good thinking Bella. By the way how long has he been separated from his wife and kids?" Bella says, "Based on the Facebook posts I'd say about a month give or take." Olivia replies, "Damn. That's certainly an interesting tid bit. Isn't it?" Bella replies, "Indeed it is. It goes to state of mind. He was probably drinking away his sorrows at the bar due to his home situation. Which makes sense given some of his posts about infidelity on his page."

Olivia replies, "He has a page too?" Bella nods as she says, "Yeah. He does. I'm actually going through it now with the tech department to see if there's been any deletions from his time line. People love to post stuff and delete it."

Olivia has to agree with her, as she says, "That's a good idea Bella. That wasn't on your list to do. Thanks for taking the initiative to get it done." Bella smiles as she says, "You're welcome Liv." Olivia responds, "Keep up the good work because we're going to need all the help we can get with certain pieces still missing. We know he was drinking; but we don't know just how much alcohol he had in his system at the time." Bella asks, "Wait, why doesn't the first officer on the scene notes not reflect he was drinking?"

Olivia sighs as she says, "Clearly that officer didn't wish to put that in his notes." Bella's eyes brighten as she asks, "Do you think the notes are faked Liv?" Olivia smiles in her head, she loves the way Bella's mind works because it's a lot like hers. She replies, "I certainly think something isn't right with them. Protocol wasn't followed, but every officer there had tenure."

Bella responds, "Don't they know the cover up is always worse than the crime itself." Olivia replies, "Apparently not because they don't expect us to dig that far. But, they're mistaken. This is about getting justice so regardless of the obstruction that's occurring; I have a feeling something has to give." Bella nods as she replies, "Good. Well, I need to get back to my desk. I've made great progress; but I still have a stack of statements to review from yesterday."

Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Thanks again Bella." She replies, "No problem Liv. Like you said this would be a win for all of us. I think Sally has figured that out too. It can't hurt her with operation keep her job."

Olivia can't help but chuckle as she asks, "Who came up with that?" Bella giggles as she says, "I did. I know it's wrong. But we all know it's true. By the way, it was a stand up thing you did bringing her in on this investigation, despite her attempt to cause mayhem by leaking that info about you getting the case. Very classy Liv."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Bella. You can catch more flies with honey, than you can with vinegar. Besides, she's a hell of a prepper for case work." Bella nods as she says, "Tell me about it. She blew through a full box of statements in one day. I've never seen anything like it. She even has them color coded and has notes on each page for court reference."

Olivia nods and smiles as she says, "Yes. I know. Like I said she's a beast at that." Bella agrees as she says, "No kidding. Anyway. I will check in with you later Liv. Once I hear from Nancy in the tech department. I know she's tired of me bugging her."

Olivia laughs as she replies, "I'm sure she's used to me pressuring her for results, so she'll be fine. Tell her I told you to call." She nods as she says, "I certainly will. Take care Liv." She responds, "You too Bella."

After being left alone again her thoughts drift back to Jordan's call. But this time she's struggling to make out how she's feeling about the possibility of Edison being her opposition in court. She's not angry, or sad, or scared; she can't put her finger on it right now.

Unsure of where she is emotionally she decides to check in with a few of her investigators by phone. Now that she has more insight into Becker's personal life. She's curious as to how this information will tie into the case. When she gets one of the detectives on the line, she advises him of what she found out. He advises her he was just about to call her with that same information, and he finds the fact that social media gave her that Intel interesting.

Additionally, he advises her that he's waiting for Becker's phone logs to come back for his cell and house phones, because nobody sits at a bar alone for 3 hours alone and doesn't use their phone. She agrees with him, remembering finding that response in his statement to be odd too. He also tells her he plans to visit the crime scene tonight to get a sense of the crowd and the ambiance of the bar.

He too finds it interesting that Becker claims his only interaction with Derrick was outside the bar and he didn't see him inside. This is another issue she's been pondering. While looking at some notes she jotted down herself, after looking over the case file again. She asks about the surveillance video from the bar as well as outside the gym.

He informs her that they're waiting for the bar's tape; which is why he's going by there as well. The warrant just came in; which is the only reason he doesn't have it yet. He explains the bar manager was fine with handing over the tape, but the owner is demanding a warrant. However, the gym tape proved to be unhelpful because it just shows Becker walking toward the building, but the interaction takes place out of the camera's view.

Feeling some sense of hope the video from inside the bar will be helpful in discrediting Becker's story. She then asks if he's followed up with Derrick's friends' he met at the bar that night. He tells her that's also on the list for tonight. His partner is going to swing by there tonight, while he checks out the bar. His thought was to divide and concur.


	234. Chapter 234

Olivia is concerned about the reliability of his partner, and asks if the person is trustworthy. He quickly says, "Yes. She's by the book for sure. I'd trust her with my life; plus to be honest she's not a fan of Becker's. He's tried to make moves on her before despite both of them being married."

Olivia replies, "Okay. I'm trusting you on this one Craig." He responds, "I know Liv. That's why you made me the commander of this investigation, right?" She sighs as she says, "Yes. You're right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to second guess you." He replies, "It's cool. You're under a lot of pressure. I get it. Believe me, we are going to take him down Liv. Guys like Becker make us all look bad, and we can't have that."

She says, "I appreciate your dedication Craig. Keep me in the loop." He promises he's doing his best, and she understands he's in a tough position. Not wanting to alienate him, or belabor the point. She politely thanks him again and they end the call.

After working for the next three hours straight, looking for case statutes based on the current evidence. She feels herself getting flustered; she needs more if she's going to charge him with murder. She thinks again about the tape, and about the interaction between Becker and Derrick.

She's hoping when Craig's partner meets with his friends she'll be able to give them some insight on what they were talking about before Derrick left the bar. She needs to establish his frame of mind at the time of the incident.

Looking at her watch she realizes it's later than she thought. If she wants to make her lunch date with Fitz, she'd better be leaving now. As soon as the thought crosses her mind her cell rings, and his smile comes across her screen. She loves the picture Mel took of them together at the party; they look so happy together. Their smiles reach their eyes, giving them such a glow. Caught up in the picture, she almost misses his call but she finally presses talk, and immediately says, "I was just thinking about you."

He smiles as he replies, "Maybe that's because you're supposed to be sitting next to me at Uno's right now." She grins as she says, "I'm sorry baby. This case has me swamped. I didn't realize how late it was but I am on my way."

He responds, "Take your time. I just arrived myself. Did you want me to order for you so it will be ready when you arrive?" She smiles as she replies, "Yeah. That's fine." He asks, "What did you want?"

She smiles as she says, "Surprise me." He grins as he says, "Well what I want to surprise you with would get us both locked up for indecency." She laughs as she walks to her car, and says, "You're so naughty. I will see you in ten babe." He replies, "Love you." She responds, "Love you too."

Olivia arrives at the restaurant and her food is just being served. Fitz greets her with a kiss and pulls out her chair for her, something she never tires of. He's such a gentleman. As they get comfortable at the table he says, "Just in time." She smiles as she says, "Yes. I see that. You chose the Popeye pizza for me. Thanks babe." He responds, "You're welcome. I know what my lady likes." She playfully grabs his knee under the table as she says, "Yes. You do. In more ways than one."

He smiles as he nods at her and leans forward as he says, "I know we're tucked away in the corner here; but keep that up and we're not going to make it back to work after lunch." She giggles sinfully and he joins her with a sinful grin. She pecks his lips and they begin to eat.

As they enjoy their meal they recount their day yesterday, with them eating lunch with their friends. He apologizes again for having to leave early, due to a mix up with the scheduling of the rotation. However, she reminds him he more than made up for it last night and this morning. So, he's off the hook. She then advises it turned out to be great anyway because the guys left a little after he did, so it turned into a girl's luncheon between her, Abby, and Quinn.

He nods as he says, "So you didn't need me huh?" She smiles as she says, "I always need you baby." He loves when she flirts with him, her voice gets so sexy and alluring and all he can do is smile. She sees him smiling and blushing and finds it adorable.

After taking a sip of soda he asks, "So how's your day been so far today?" Olivia says, "It's been eventful to a degree; I found out from Bella that Becker is in the middle of a divorce. Which is why he was able to walk to the bar that night; he's moved into an apartment near the corner from the bar."

Fitz nods as he says, "That's interesting to know; it's also interesting that he didn't offer up that information himself. Did you confirm it?" She gives him a knowing look, because she knows he doesn't trust Bella as she responds, "Yes. Craig called to update me and had the same information. Apparently his wife cheated on him."

Fitz sighs as he replies, "That's always tough to stomach. How do you think that ties into the case, other than him living in walking distance from the crime scene?" Olivia swallows a bite of food as she says, "That's what I plan to find out. Craig's going to the bar today to talk to the manager and see if the video tape is ready. While his partner meets with Derrick's friends who were with him that night. If we're lucky we establish state of mind for both Derrick and Becker and we find out once and for all why an altercation occurred, and hopefully we blow Becker's story out of the water in the process."

Fitz nods as he asks, "So are you still spinning your wheels about Officer Hammond's notes as the first officer on the scene?" She replies, "No. I'm hoping Chief Herman flexes his muscles to help me out, or a miracle occurs. Like Bella finding out about his marriage being on the rocks."

He knows that Bella's information was helpful; but he can't let the opportunity to again confess his feelings about Bella and Sally's involvement in the case. He says Liv, I know you're on top of it; but I can't stress enough how nerve racking Bella and Sally being involved in this feels."

Olivia sips her tea and says, "Fitz, we've been over this. You know I'd rather not deal with either of them. But the situation is complicated and it's much more of a headache to exclude them, then it is to include them. I'm confident they're producing great work in helping bring a winnable case to trial. Their futures are also tied to this so doing a good job will only help them."

He has to agree with her that sinking her on this wouldn't be wise for them. However, he just doesn't trust them. She sees the conflict in his eyes and says, "I promise you that I know for certain either one of them can turn on me at any point if it's convenient for them. Sally more so than Bella. But still. I am aware of what I am dealing with; I'm not sleep at the wheel and I will be ready if and when they try to come for me."


	235. Chapter 235

Her response quiets his concerns, he believes her. He takes a breath as he says, "Okay. I'll leave it alone. Just be careful." She nods as she says, "Always. Preparation is the key. Besides this case is already full of potential drama, and no charges have been filed yet." Fitz asks, "What else is going on?"

After taking a sip of her tea, she says, "I found out today that Edison is the opposing counsel." She watches as his body posture changes, and he says, "What?"

Olivia feels the tension building between them, but she doesn't panic. She replies, "I know it's a shock Fitz. I didn't expect this to be a possibility either, but here we are and I plan to roll with it if it comes to pass." Fitz worriedly replies, "Liv I'm not okay with this and I'm not the one who has a history with him. How can you be okay with it?"

Olivia calmly responds, "Because he's of no consequence to me, and I'm not focusing on him or my past. This is about the case we're trying in court and not about any of our aforementioned troubles. No matter who sits at that defense table, I am trying and winning this case."

He admires her focus and her strength. But at the same time he feels himself getting upset as he says, "Liv please tell me you're kidding me right now? You can't seriously tell me that he'd just be the defense sitting at that table. You can't just relegate him to being the opposition given your history, and the fact this is your first time opposing him in court."

She hears him and sees the pleading in his eyes; she takes his hand as she says, "I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't consider my past with him after getting that call. But since that moment, what I have also considered since is that it only has as much power as I give it. It's no different than when we found out he had a client in county lock up a few months back."

He's getting frustrated and it shows as he says, "Liv, that's not the same and you know it. Running into him in the hall, or elevator hardly compares to sitting across the table from him discussing a case; which you're likely to do, and not just once or twice. This case will take at least a month to conclude, which will add up to be more times you've spoken to him since you broke up years ago. Besides, just a month ago you were talking about getting closure with him. Now you're saying…, hell I don't know what you're saying. "

She feels his growing frustration and understands his point. But she manages to remain calm as she prepares to confess something out loud she's never said to him before. She asks, "Do you trust me?" He sighs as he says, "Liv this isn't about trust." She responds, "I disagree, but please just answer my question."

He gives in, putting down his pizza as he sits back in his chair. He's unaware of what is going to happen next, but he says, "Yes. Of course I trust you." He sees her demeanor shift, as she nods and says, "Good. I trust me too, and not since the end of my relationship with him have I been able to say that out loud." Fitz sees her eyes begin to water and he feels awful. He quickly says, "Liv, I'm sorry I.."

She cuts him off as she says, "Don't apologize Fitz. Just hear me out. Okay?" He compassionately nods and she continues her thought, despite them being in public. She takes a breath as she says, "You know that I was in a bad place after him and I ended things. But what you don't realize is that afterwards, I had some serious issues trusting myself emotionally. I raked myself over the coals constantly with regret for choosing to be with him. I even blamed myself for what he did to me and until now I don't think I realized how much of myself I lost in that time frame."

Fitz attempts to stop her, but she says, "Let me finish." Again he nods and listens as she says, "Despite completing therapy twice, and thinking I had a handle on things because I went back to work and was doing well professionally. The truth is, I never really moved on. It's been almost six years since that night happened, and until four months ago, when I met you, and fell in love with you. I was living in the shadows of my past. But it's because of your unconditional love that I have managed to move beyond that night and who I was then.

Since we've been together I've forgiven myself and let go of all the blame and all the hurt, because I now know that real love, true love doesn't hurt. Fitz, for the first time I am trusting myself when it comes to love."

Fitz strokes her face as he looks into her eyes, she sees the love and support in his eyes looking back at her and not judgment. Which confirms her feelings once more about him, he loves her despite her baggage.  
They sit for a few minutes in their bubble, as he allows her words to settle in his mind. Her admission helps him understand why she's been single so long. Yes she's dated men and even had a supposed relationship with Steven; but she hasn't loved or trusted anyone in years.

He feels honored to have won her heart, but he fears she's still not truly facing this situation the way she should, and he doesn't want her to misjudge her emotional progress and end up regretting it later.

So he breaks the pause as he says, "Livy, you know I love you and I believe in you with all my heart, right?" Olivia nods yes as she replies, "Why do I feel a but coming?"

He takes a breath as he says, "Because I am afraid that you're underestimating the need for true closure, and the last thing you need is to be standing in front of him in court when it hits you. I'm just scared that you're not seeing this clearly baby."

There, he said it. He said the words and he isn't sure how it's going to affect her. But he needed to get it out. Now he waits to see how she responds. Surprisingly, he doesn't have to wait long before he hears her say, "I agree that closure is important Fitz, and that I needed it. But I don't need to talk to him to get closure because I already have it."

Again he pushes her further as he says, "I don't mean to dismiss what you're saying Liv. But are you sure what you're thinking is closure, isn't just you willing yourself past the situation because you don't want to deal with your feelings concerning the trauma involving him?"

She takes a breath and pauses as she tries to calm herself. He's missing her point, she feels her anxiety rising. But somehow her lips begin to move without her knowledge as she says, "In a perfect world, when you need to get through something. You can sit down and hash things out. But this world is anything but perfect, so the ideal approach is often not the most convenient."

Fitz responds, "So if you don't think it's convenient to talk to him, so you can get beyond this. How do you think you're going to be able to oppose him in court?" She sighs as she says, "Because first of all, I am a professional. So I will always be able to do my job.


	236. Chapter 236

Second, the tragedy in my life of losing my parents so unexpectedly has taught me a lot. I've learned that closure isn't something you can only obtain by talking to the person you've shared the experience with. It's something that starts with you forgiving yourself and removing yourself from the emotional trappings of that situation, which allows you to move on, and thanks to you I've done that. I've done it in spades."

Her words finally don on him, and she sees that her words are registering. So she continues as she says, "Fitz, your concern for me is valid and sweet. I understand what you're saying; but I need you to hear me. I'm not confused or trying to suppress my feelings pertaining to my past. I am embracing it, and being with you has given me the courage to do that. I'm not ashamed of who I was anymore, because it helped me to become who I am now. Your unconditional love and acceptance has helped me to stand in my truth; which is why I can face him and anybody else with confidence. They can't break me. The Olivia they could break, is gone."

Her watering eyes have produced tears that are now rolling down her cheeks. He cups her face as he says, "Just when I think I've figured you out; you wow me all over again." She smiles through her tears as he wipes them with his thumbs. He smiles at her in return as he says, "I love you so much." She replies, "You'd better. You've got me crying in public." They both chuckle as they look around them, noticing the other patrons.

After he sweetly kisses her lips they share another smile, and she excuses herself to powder her nose. As she finishes up in the bathroom she smiles at herself in the mirror. She thinks to herself, crying tears in public. She never thought she'd get to this place. But here she is and she doesn't care what it looks like, because they are happy tears.

As her pep talk ends a woman she saw looking at her when she was in the dining room a moment ago, comes into the bathroom. Their eyes meet and Olivia nods at her as they pass one another. Her gut tells her something is up, but she walks out of the restroom heading back to the dining area.

When she walks toward the table she sees Fitz standing up waiting for her. As she approaches him she sees that he's already paid the check, he looks up at her and asks, "Is everything okay? You look like you're in thought." She replies, "The woman sitting a few tables away came into the bathroom a moment ago, and I got an odd feeling when our eyes met. I can't put my finger on it, but it felt like I've seen her before. Or maybe she's seen me before. I don't know."

He jokingly says, "Well, you are pretty hot. Maybe she's a fan." She giggles as she hits him playfully and says, "Whatever. Let's go." He kisses her cheek and escorts her as they walk out together laughing.

When they get outside he walks her to her car, and before she gets inside he looks at her, and she sees a wave of seriousness come over his face. She asks, "What's wrong honey?" He has to say it; it's something that's been on his mind since he's learned of Edison being back in the picture. He says, "I want you to get a security detail." He awaits her response and it's not what he thought it would be. She smiles at him as she replies, "Okay." She sees his eye brow furrow as he says, "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you. Or maybe you didn't hear me." She grins as she says, "I heard you just fine. You want me to have a security detail, and I am agreeing to it. I will call Huck when I get back to the office." Fitz is flabbergasted as he asks, "Not that I am complaining, because I'm not. But why are you agreeing to this? Wait? Are you missing Travis?"

She giggles as she responds, "Not this again babe. You know you're all the man I need." He smiles at her, as he says, "Really?" She pecks his lips sensually, and grips his package as she seductively says, "Yes. Really? This is all I need."

He groans as he feels her clasp around his manhood that quickly responds to her touch making her say, "Damn babe." He smiles as he says, "You know he likes you." She giggles as they share kisses, and she releases him from her grasp to his dismay. He grumbles and she replies, "Stop it. You're going to get us arrested for indecent exposure."

He smiles teasingly, as he replies, "You started it, why stop now?" She grins as she kisses him again, and when the kiss breaks she says, "I hate it. But I have to go baby." He sighs as he says, "I know. Me too. But not before you tell me why you're making the security detail request easy?"

As she straightens his tie, she says, "Because although I don't think it's necessary for me to have one. I know that me being safe gives you and my family peace of mind, and I want to be considerate about your feelings." He's again in awe of her and she sees it in his eyes. She loves it when he looks at her this way. It's so sweet and special, it makes her feel warm and cozy inside.

He pulls her close to him again, by grabbing her waist, and she falls into him as he says, "Thank you." She asks, "For what?" He replies, "For letting me love you. For courageously letting me love you and loving me in return. You won't regret it Liv."

She strokes his face with her hand as she says, "I know I won't." With that said they share a sweet and binding kiss that leaves them both feeling like they're floating on air. When the kiss breaks he says, "I love you." She smiles as she says, "I love you too." Preparing to part he asks, "Oh, are we still going to Derrick's wake tonight?" She replies, "Yes. It's not until 7 though." He responds, "Okay. I'll see you at home." She smiles as she says, "Okay." After sharing another kiss they part ways.

When she arrives back at the courthouse she's still smiling and feeling pleasant, until she remembers she has to call Huck like she promised. Sitting in her car she makes the call and Huck agrees to send Travis over tomorrow morning. After speaking with him she realizes she now has to tell Harrison and Abby, before they find out about Edison on their own.

Although she's ready to face him herself she knows this discussion will not be an easy one. As she walks into the building she decides to go see Abby now. She remembers Abby saying they usually have lunch together on Wednesday's. Knowing her brother's schedule as she does this week, if she's right they should be in her chambers now.

She arrives at Abby's officer a few minutes later and just as she walks inside, Abby's office door swings open and Harrison walks out. They all share smiles as Olivia says, "Fancy meeting you both here." They grin as Abby says, "Hey there hon. We were just about to step out for a late lunch. Did you want to join us?" Olivia replies, "No. I just got back from lunch. But I do want to talk to you two about something important."


	237. Chapter 237

Abby pushes her office door open as she steps back inside, and says, "Come in Liv." Harrison escorts her inside and Abby closes the door behind them as Harrison asks, "What's up sis? Something going on with the case?" She takes a breath as she says, "Yes. You could say that. I found out today that Edison is the opposing counsel for Officer Becker."

Harrison replies, "That slimy son of a bitch! He's gone too fucking far!" Abby follows with, "Oh wow. I didn't see that coming." Seeing their both upset Olivia says, "I know it's upsetting guys. Lord knows I was shocked at first too. But when you think about it it's the type of cases he likes to handle. High profile and tons of gray area to try the case in the court of public opinion."

Harrison responds, "Liv you're being way too calm about this. This cannot happen." Abby says, "I agree Liv. This is too much. I don't like this at all." Olivia replies, "You both sound like Fitz." In unison they both say, "Good." She looks at both of them and shakes her head as she says, "Look, I'm not exactly jumping for joy here either. I'd rather face anybody else but him. But this is how the cards have been dealt. It's not like I have a choice here."

They both know she's right; but they are still upset about the idea of her being near Edison, or having any contact with him. She looks at her brother and sees the anguish in his face, along with the worry in Abby's face. The silence ends when Abby asks, "What's your plan Liv?"

Harrison responds, "You're actually going along with this Abs?" She replies, "Harry, she's a grown woman not a child. Besides, she's got a point. She didn't pick him. So what choice does she have?" Harrison mumbles, "Unbelievable."

Knowing he's got to sort out his own feelings about this Abby turns to Olivia and says, "Go ahead Liv. Tell us your plan." She nods as she says, "The plan is to play it straight up. I'm familiar with his tactics, so the idea is not to react to him. The case has issues right now, but the bones of it are solid. The more solid it gets as we near trial I expect for him to start his bullshit plays on media attention."

Harrison says, "Liv he's going to come after you publicly. You know that." She nods as she says, "I do. Which is why I am prepared to beat him at his own game. I'm not giving in, and I'm not allowing him to fluster me publicly. Silence is the best reply when dealing with a narcissist. I will let him talk on the courthouse steps, while I talk in court where it matters."

Abby replies, "Liv that's noble. But we both know that this case is already getting tons of press. With that jackass across the aisle from you it's going to become an absolute nightmare." She nods as she says, "I know Abs. Trust me. I am aware of how bad this can get. Whether he wants to make comments about my panic disorder, or he wants to use my alleged overzealousness for the pursuit of justice. I don't give a damn. I am trying this case and I am going to win it. Beating him will simply be the icing on the cake."

Harrison asks, "What exactly did Fitz say about this?" She looks at her brother and says, "He's not happy about it either H. I'm sure we will talk more about it later. But he seemed to settle more with it when I agreed to the security detail again." Her reply makes his face perk up as he says, "Really?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I already called Huck. He's sending Travis over tomorrow morning." Both Abby and Harrison look at one another and then at Olivia as Abby says, "I'm shocked Liv. What's making you so cooperative?"

Olivia smiles for the first time since she's been in the office with them, as she says, "Because it's not just about me. I have to think about the people who love me, and want me to be safe. So, if having a tagalong for a while gives you all peace. It's the least I can do."

Her response causes the tension that filled the room to dissipate almost immediately. Harrison looks at her and as much as he wants to remain angry, he can't. She's clear and concise with what she wants, and she's taking the proper precautions. Olivia sees his mind working as he looks at her, and Abby pauses as she allows her husband the chance to really process this.

He finally says, "Come here sis." She walks over to him and when their in range he takes her hand. They hold hands standing face to face, as they did as kids, as he says, "I know you don't need me to protect you Liv. But I can't stop doing it, and I won't ever stop. Until I take my last breath I will have your back sis. But at the same time I know I have to respect your choices. You're my baby sister, but you're not a baby. So, I am going to fall back and let you handle this the way you want to. You have my support. But the moment that asshole crosses the line Liv.." She cuts him off as she says, "You're going to go superbro on him. I know, and if that happens he deserves it. Just save a piece of him for Fitz and Travis."

Her interjection makes him smile, and she smiles in return as Abby joins them and says, "Ahh yes nothing like bonding over deserved violent acts. Pope hug!" They all laugh at her giddy voice and opportune timing as they share an embrace.

During their hug they all share I love you's. But when their hug breaks Olivia gives her brother a wet kiss on the cheek, which makes him groan "EWW. I take it back." Both her and Abby laugh at him as he wipes his face in annoyance, removing his sister's kiss.

With the mood lightening they're all smiles and are all breathing easier. Olivia says, "Hey, I am going to let you two get out of here. I have tons of work to do upstairs." Harrison asks, "How's everything else going?" Olivia sighs as she says, "It's going. I have a couple of leads that are promising. I feel like we're getting closer to the truth. But we aren't there yet."

Abby asks, "How are Bailey and Oscar doing?" Olivia replies, "They're doing as well as can be expected. I guess." Harrison says, "My heart goes out to them for sure. Bailey was always cool." Olivia nods as she agrees with him, and says, "She'd love to see you H. if you're interested in paying your respects." He takes a breath as he says, "I thought about it. But I didn't want to intrude."

Olivia says, "I understand. But I don't think it would be an issue. She actually invited me to the wake. It's tonight at Barnham's funeral home at 7."

He looks at Abby and she says, "If you want to go honey. We can go. I'm sure she could use the added support." He nods as he says, "Okay. I might take you up on that sis. If so I'll see you there." She replies, "Good. I'll let it be a surprise for Bailey, in case you don't show." He responds, " sis." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome. I will see you both later." They both say good-bye and Olivia makes her way back to her office.


	238. Chapter 238

During her elevator ride she feels like an extreme weight has been lifted from her shoulders after talking to Abby and Harrison. She's breathing easier, and feeling more focused. As she steps off the elevator she takes a breath and walks into her office with a cleared mind and a burst of energy, looking to get something accomplished.

As she walks into her office Margo follows her inside with a manila envelope in her hand. She says, "Hey Liv. A package came for you while you were gone." Olivia takes a seat as she curiously asks, "Really? I wasn't expecting anything." Margo hands it to her as she says, "Well, here it is. I had to pry it from Sally's hands just so you know. But it's intact. So she doesn't know what's in it."

Olivia smiles at Margo as she says, "Thanks for being vigilant. I appreciate it." She responds, "You're welcome. Robert called to accept the plea deal in the Rogers case, Sally has already reassigned your current cases for you. So I took the liberty of removing the files from your desk."

She nods as she replies, "Thanks again Margo. You're a life saver." Margo smiles as she says "It's no problem Liv. Don't forget you have a meeting with Sally and Bella to discuss the progress on the prep work in an hour. They'll be in Sally's office." She responds, "Okay. Sounds good." Margo replies, "I'll be at my desk if you need anything." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay."

Now alone she takes a breath as she picks up the envelope off of her desk and opens it. What falls out is a breathalyzer report and handwritten notes from the night of the shooting. She's taken aback by what she's seeing. Excitedly she picks up the notes and begins to read them, and a different side of the story begins to unfold. By the time she gets to the breathalyzer report it's clear that it showed Becker was legally drunk at the time of the shooting.

She sits back in her chair feeling conflicted because on one hand she's happy to have the notes and test results. But on the other she's wondering where the information came from, there's no return address on the envelope.

She calls Margo via phone and when she answers she asks, "Can you talk?" She replies, "Yes. Everyone's still at lunch." She asks, "Did you see who delivered this envelope?" Margo responds, "No, I didn't. When I came back from lunch it was hanging out from under your door. Like someone tried to slide it thru, but it got caught." Olivia asks, "Where was Sally?" Margo replies, "She left for lunch earlier, remember?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Right. I remember now. So how did she come into play with the package? You mentioned you saved it from her." Margo nods as she says, "My lunch leftovers were leaking when I returned, so I went to wash my hands and get something to clean up the mess. When I returned from the restroom I saw Sally trying to pry it free from under the door. I approached her and asked what she was doing, and she looked at me like a deer in headlights. Before saying she was going to give it to me, or hold on to it for you until your meeting later."

Olivia asks, "And you think she was up to something?" Margo shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I have no idea if she would've given it to you or not. But I know she's going to need to do more than prep files in contributing to this case, if this is her save her job moment."

Olivia agrees with her, and chuckles inside at her comment. But she can't fall into office gossip. So she says, "Well thanks Margo for getting this to me. I appreciate it." Margo nods as she says, "You're welcome Liv."

Olivia goes back to her office in thought. She pushes past Sally's nosiness. She'd be curious what was in an envelope protruding from under a door too. It's being caught trying to pick it up that looks bad no matter how you look at it.

As she looks over the contents of the materials again. She wonders about their authenticity. The pages look legitimate and so does the test result paperwork. But she knows to use the evidence has to be corroborated, and as she looks over the note entries of all the officers on the scene that night, none of them match the findings in these notes. Which leads her to believe these are the real notes from the first officer on the scene, and all the others are cleverly worded to cover Becker.

Continuing to wonder what officer took these notes, and knowing that Becker is aware of who it was but clearly is resolved to saying it was Hammond according to his statement.

She goes back again to the file and starts looking at the digital notes from that night. After pouring over the notes for an hour, she finally comes across something that stands out. Two of the note entries have the same entry time, and are almost the same. The wording is off only by a few words here or there.

She then looks at the names on the notes and runs a check on them in the database. She sees that the authors of the synchronized notes are partners which explains their entry times matching. But matching down to the second of entry, is a red flag.

As she reads further she sees they've been partnered for 2 years, but appear to be on different treks. Officer Cash has been on the force for 28 years, which means he's approaching retirement. Overall he's been a good officer with some commendations in his history, he also has a few complaints of unnecessary force too. But nothing recent.

Whereas Officer Brandon is completely clean. She's been on the force for 5 years, and has not one complaint against her. In fact she has several commendations already, and it looks like she recently passed the detective's exam for vice. Another interesting detail she discovers is Cash hasn't gotten a complaint since being partnered with Brandon.

As if this isn't enough to make her smile; she looks into Officer Cash's file and sees that he was once partnered with both Hammond and Becker. She says to herself, if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck; it ain't a damn mongoose. She shakes her head as she recites her father's saying.

Excited to know more about these two officers and knowing they haven't had their follow up interviews yet. Wanting to test her theory she makes a call to the internal affairs division and sets up their follow up interview for tomorrow morning.


	239. Chapter 239

Feeling somewhat accomplished but needing to get a pulse on the overall progress. She meets with Sally and Bella in Sally's office to discuss their team's progress with the case.

The meeting with both of them is eventful, despite normal tension between Sally and Olivia they cover significant ground. The statement prep work is winding down with only one box left to be done. Something Sally as volunteered to get done tonight.

Additionally, Sally advises of two people who claim they saw both Derrick and Becker inside the bar sitting not far from one another. This is music to Olivia's ears and she reads over the statements herself. She makes a note of their names for the witness vetting list and thanks Sally for her sharp eye. If this is true, it means it's possible Becker may have actually interacted with Derrick before seeing him outside, and it answers the question of why he approached him outside in the first place.

Next Bella advises she has made headway with the Facebook posts, but nothing juicy so far. But on a hunch she's currently waiting on results from a picture on his ex-wife's face book to be recaptured. Because she saw where Becker posted a comment that referenced his wife being inappropriate in a picture. But there was no picture present. Olivia and Sally agree that's worth looking into. Bella says she should have something by tomorrow.

At the conclusion of their meeting Olivia tells them both to start considering alternative versions of the crime with their groups. Which is something both Sally and Bella agree they need to start. In addition to forming the group to vet witnesses, since the statements should be completed tonight.

Sally is pleasantly surprised with Olivia deciding her and Bella will be able to handle the vetting of the witnesses, once they narrow down the witness list. Olivia notices the smile on her face when she hears the news. She knows that rewarding her for doing a good job is essential to keep her focus. Meanwhile also being aware she's waiting for her opportunity to pounce at the same time.

In conclusion the meeting is positive and Olivia leaves the meeting feeling better than she could've dreamt. Noticing the end of the day is near, and she hasn't heard from Craig. She assumes that she'll get a briefing in the morning and decides to head home to prepare for the wake. Looking at her watch, she needs to hurry if they're going to be on time.

Two hours later Olivia and Fitz, and Harrison and Abby are walking out to their cars. The mood is solemn as each couple walks hand in hand. They reach Harrison and Abby's car first, and Harrison says, "Man, that was tough." Abby rubs his back as she says, "It really was. My heart breaks for them." Olivia agrees as she says, "Yes. Bailey is holding up pretty well." Fitz says, "I suspect she's doing it to keep Oscar and the kids together." They all agree she's keeping herself together, by being strong for them.

Abby says, "Well, we're going to get out of here. We have dinner plans with Aaron and Marsha." Olivia replies, "Really? I didn't know your brother and sister in law are in town." Harrison says, "Neither did we. They called us on the way here." Fitz replies, "Gotta love family. They're always full of surprises." Abby says, "Agreed, and you have to let them be who they are. Or you'll go nuts." Olivia replies, "Acceptance is key for certain." The nod in agreement as they say good-bye, and Olivia and Fitz walk to Fitz's truck.

As she climbs up into the truck with his assistance, he closes the door for her and she gets buckled in. As she sits waiting for him to get in, her mind goes to the crime scene photos. When Fitz gets into the truck he sees her in thought, and watches as she comes back to the present. He asks, "What's wrong babe?" She replies, "I can't get the crime scene out of my head." He says, "That's where your mind went?" She sighs as she says, "I know it's probably odd. But yes." He looks at her and sees her mind churning, he knows her, and knows that look on her face.

Before she can speak he says, "You want to go to the crime scene don't you?" She gives him an affirming look, as she says, "If you don't mind." He replies, "Whether I mind or not. You're not going to sleep if I don't, and you're not going by yourself. So, it appears that I'm going regardless." She touches his arm as she says, "Thank you honey." He responds, "You're welcome."

They pull off and within 20 minutes they're at the crime scene. They drive past the memorial that's been constructed by people leaving teddy bears and signs for Derrick. The sight touches both of them as they park by the gym, facing the bar as Olivia asked him to do.

When he's parked, he asks, "What are we doing here Liv?" She replies, "I want to test the scenario in Becker's statement." He nods as he says, "You want to see if they could actually talk to one another from across the parking lot." She gives him a look and he smiles as he says, "You've mentioned that being an issue for you once or twice. What can I say? I listen." She smiles at him as she says, "Yes you do." He winks at her and she grins at him as she strokes his face.

Appreciating his willingness to help her, she says, "I need you to go over there by the bar, and walk out facing the parking lot. Step forward into the asphalt and call my name, and we'll go from there." He nods as he says, "Okay." They both get out of the car and take their positions.

As they execute the scenario posed by Becker three times, the result is the same. After they are both settled in the truck, Olivia asks, "What did you think?" Fitz replies, "I don't see how his story hold's water Liv. There's no music playing right now, and we could barely hear one another." Olivia nods as she says, "Right. Now picture a full parking lot and live music playing in the back." He responds, "So if their interaction didn't occur because of Becker thinking he was stealing a car. Why were they talking?"

Olivia responds, "I bet whatever it was it's connected to something happening inside that bar." Fitz agrees as he says, "I think you're right Liv. Somebody in that bar has to know something." She sits back in her seat as she sighs and says, "This waiting is driving me insane."

He responds, "How about we make use of our time, so the waiting isn't so bad." She smiles as she asks, "What do you have in mind?" He replies, "We haven't gotten in the hot tub in a while, and the wine my parents sent us is still in the fridge."

She grins as she says, "That sounds nice babe." He responds, "Agreed. Let's go home and relax; no more work stuff for the rest of the night." Gleefully she turns off her phone and she replies, "It's a deal." He kisses her lips and they head home for the night, and they spend the evening in the hot tub in bliss.


	240. Chapter 240

48 hours of Hell

The next 48 hours were a blur as the progress in the case went from steady to light speed. Information oozed from every source like a water mane break. Which shinned a new light on what really happened the night if the incident. With a full picture now in front of them; Olivia was more than ready to proceed forward, and it was apparent very quickly that Edison came to play hard ball.

After more information came to light, one would think the prosecutions case got easier. But, it didn't. With more information comes more investigation to insure all intelligence collected is solid. Which is why Olivia has spent the last two days working from sun up to sun down making sure they have a working theory that fits the evidence. However, despite all of the leads that were followed, it wasn't until the ninth hour that they finally received the confirming evidence they needed to tie this case together.

Not only did they find the author of the notes received in the package. But they recovered all of the deleted comments from Becker and his wife's social media pages, which opened the flood gates to much more than anyone could've bargained for concerning the motivations behind Becker's actions.

In the meantime, the defense was getting restless in the District Attorney's haste to charge Becker. Therefore, just as Olivia predicted. Edison did what he does best, which is play the media. His first step of action was to first pressure the district attorney's office into charging Becker sooner rather than later.

He pulled out all the stops by suggesting that the District Attorney's office could be in over it's head on this case. When some pressed him to acknowledge this case was being ran by Olivia, and not Sally Langston. He decided to attack the prosecutor's office and Sally's credibility. By citing a lack of leadership in the district attorney's office is to blame for this witch hunt, as he called it. He went so far as to call Sally a figure head and asked why Olivia was leading the case instead of her.

Regardless of the press they were receiving, Olivia opted to be quiet despite others disagreeing with her decision. However, the Governor saw it differently and advised Sally needed to make a statement to address the comments made by Edison concerning any discord in the office. Sally released a press statement doing so, against what Olivia felt should happen but she accepted it because it was out of her control.

Adding fuel to the fire Governor Taylor made it clear via Mayor Rosen; he wasn't pleased about the path the case was taking in the press, and she was urged to step in front of a camera to also defend herself.

However, despite their urging her to respond. She still avoided the press and stated no comment when she was approached by reporters. Because she knew this was just a ploy used by the defense to get Becker charged so they could get a glimpse of the prosecution's case. Instead of giving in, Olivia simply reminded Mayor Rosen as well as Governor Taylor directly that this was a tactic designed to cause chaos. She advised that as long as Becker wasn't charged, the defense had no right to discovery, which is why Edison was going this route, and she refused to be bullied by him or anyone else. She reiterated the fact that they need to trust her, or give the case to someone else.

Her hard stance wasn't something Governor Taylor or Mayor Rosen saw coming, and thought getting Cyrus to talk to her would work, but it didn't. She held her ground and Cyrus ended up agreeing with her, but advised her she's walking a slippery slope by not giving in to their wishes. But she didn't care, she felt this was the right action to take and she was resigned to it. Not surprisingly, Fitz, Abby, and Harrison supported her in her stance despite them not being happy with Edison's tactics.

Therefore, everything continued forward; it was clear quite quickly now that having Travis with her had become a saving grace. But that shifted into a blessing and a curse because his presence became a talking point for Edison too. After seeing Travis, he alleged perhaps the fame from a case like this is what's really behind Olivia's motive in not yet charging Becker. He stated she was milking this for all the attention it was worth. Despite the reality being he's the only one on television calling press conferences.

This infuriated Olivia, but still she held her peace. Because her approach was winning. She wanted to keep the focus off of Derrick and his family, and if that meant she was the sacrificial lamb, so be it. She knew her silence was eating Edison alive. She also knew that giving in to him by responding publicly or even at all is what he wanted, and she wasn't going to let him goad her into an open argument in any forum. There was no need for them to talk as of yet, and she was going to keep their contact at a minimum. Not out of fear, but out of necessity and strategy.

What really annoyed her most during this time, is everyone in the legal community was aware her tactic of holding Becker for 72 hours before charging him was well within the law. But so many people wanted to follow the salacious tid bits he was spilling, instead of calling him out on his misrepresentation of the facts. The press basically rewarded him for his bad behavior by putting him on television daily. Which did nothing to help the Warren's cope with this tragic situation; Olivia was able to assure them that everything would work out. But they were very nervous that Edison's antics could taint the jury pool, and in her mind that was a concern too. But, she couldn't let them think that was the case. So, she continually assured them she had everything under control.

Adding insult to injury, within a matter of hours there was so much press generated the case caught national attention. Which didn't do Olivia any favors with her family and Fitz's family now being able to see this play out on television. It was one thing to reassure the Warren's of everything being on track, but now her personal life was being affected too. Managing to answer the questions brewing from both sides of the family wasn't easy. But she got it done, at least temporarily.

To say the effects of this dog and pony show angered everyone on Olivia's side, is an understatement. Harrison was fit to be tied, as he watched the man who could've killed his sister attempt to question her ethics, her character, and her judgment as a prosecutor and berate her unfairly publicly.

Despite Fitz being her champion during this moment, standing by her side supportively. The stress this situation brought upon Olivia and Fitz is also a whirl wind. As the press now knew his name because it came to their attention, the woman Olivia saw in the restaurant was a gossip columnist. After hearing Edison suggest alternate reasons for the delay in charging Becker.


	241. Chapter 241

She capitalized on the press from Edison's antics, by printing the picture of Olivia crying at the restaurant, and writing a story suggesting her love life could be the reason she's unable to meet her professional commitments.

In the story she actually details Fitz as a playboy of sorts, and cites the possibility of this relationship not ending well for Olivia due to Fitz's known bachelor lifestyle. She then follows the story up with an outlandish lie about Olivia being involved romantically with Jake Ballard, prior to his incarceration. She also bolsters her story by printing comments made by Jake about their alleged relationship. This was just the heat needed to make an already tense situation explode.

The attention from the bogus stories cause an eruption of mass proportions between Olivia and Fitz. Largely because Fitz was furious after reading them. Against his better judgment, after reading the stories he spoke freely with the press, instead of remaining quiet like Olivia.

While his goal was to set the record straight about Jake and Olivia, as well as the comments made about him and his life. But he ended up doing that and more, as he went after Edison too. He reveals the fact that Edison and Olivia were engaged previously, and he suggested Edison was using this case to exact revenge on Olivia for being dumped. Since he knows her strategy is above board.

Olivia saw his reply as an opportunity to keep the banter going between him and Edison publicly, which isn't the smartest step to take. She was also angry he brought up her past relationship with him; she felt he was out of bounds for talking about her past in public, even if he's right about his accusation about his motives. She felt like he betrayed her and her plan of how she was handling the situation. Especially since he did it without talking to her.

Fitz didn't understand her position at all; he vehemently disagreed with her. He felt like she wasn't handling things at all. She was letting him speak unchallenged, knowing he was lying and that was something he couldn't tolerate. He couldn't take all the press following him around, and digging into his life just because of false statements being in the media. He asserted he was trying to fix things.

Despite her understanding his point, she still couldn't get over the fact he made this decision without consulting her first. With them both being dug in on their positions, they couldn't get past their anger at one another.

It's the first time they've been this angry, since their break up a few months ago. However, this time they didn't leave the house. They merely separated by bedrooms. Fitz opting to sleep in the guest room down the hall, despite it being his house.

It's been 24 hours since their fight and despite their heightened feelings, they're both done with the arguing. As Olivia stands in the mirror in her office bathroom; she's recounting the last two days of hell that's transpired in her life. She's never been so ready to finally be done with the build up to this moment that has caused all of this craziness.

In an attempt to prioritize her feelings between professional and personal. She gives herself a final pep talk to relax her nerves, and takes deep soothing breaths.

This is the moment that's been looming since Becker was taken into custody, and now it's time to put up or shut up. Bound with the facts of the case in hand and a full working theory, thanks to the hard work of everyone in the District Attorney's office and the police officers working with her. She is ready to charge Officer Becker criminally as well as prosecute him in court for his crimes.

After giving herself a last minute once over, she smiles to herself and steps out of the bathroom. When she does, she sees another bouquet of tulips on her desk. She smiles slightly, knowing her love has struck again. She walks over to the vase, and smells the flowers. Then she reads the card. "To my love, I'm sorry. I'm an ass. Break a leg sweet baby."

The card makes her smile and relax a bit more. After sending him a thank you text she grabs her IPad and walks out of her office, meeting up with Travis, Sally and Bella. She shares pleasantries with the ladies, and they take the elevator together to the briefing room where the presser is to take place. When they arrive the Warren's are already waiting for them. They join Olivia on stage along with, Sally, Bella, and Chief Herman.

As Olivia stands at the podium she looks out over the crowd of people who've gathered. She sees the reporters with their video cameras, and photo cameras, and she's aware of the crowd that's gathered outside too.

From the moment she opens her mouth everyone hangs on her every word she utters. She eloquently explains the pain staking task they've all gone through in quantifying the evidence and investigating leads in this case. She also acknowledges the long winding road her and her team have been on to get to this point. With everyone invested and ready for the announcement; everyone's ears perk up when they hear her say, "this morning charges were filed against Officer Brian Becker for murder in the second degree, with intent and not premeditation."

The room erupts with grumbles and moans as reporters quickly jot down notes and prepare to ask questions. As soon as she finishes her statement and opens the floor to questions. She tackles each question one by one, expertly answering the once that are applicable, and refusing to answer the personal ones thrown in as a result of the continued gossip column writer's stories.

Showing she's a team player Olivia also brings Sally to the forefront to address rumors of dissention within the office, once again. Sally does a wonderful job addressing the concerns and overall, the conference is deemed a great success. Especially when Bailey and Oscar speak to the press for the first time. It's then that the media gets to put a face with the fallen victim. Olivia revels in Bailey's strength as she takes the time to paint a picture of her son that everyone embraces. But what's most notable about Bailey's appeal is that she calls for everyone to be patient and allow the law to run it's course. She instructs everyone to honor her son, by abiding by the law and allow the truth to come out. Advising this isn't an issue of all police being bad cops. This is an issue of one cop who behaved criminally, taking her child's life and him being accountable for what he did.

Her statement is heartbreaking and yet hopeful, because she's asking for peace and acknowledging the wrongdoing done to her family. But instructing everyone to still have faith in the legal system, and abide by the laws of the land. A statement made by Chief Herman at the presser also bolsters her sentiment. It's the first time a police chief has stood with the family of a fallen victim of police violence, something Olivia knows will work to their advantage in keeping this case on the right track.


	242. Chapter 242

After the presser Olivia and Sally meet with Bailey and Oscar to discuss the next course of action. Afterwards, Olivia gets bombarded with text messages and calls from friends and family.

Abby and Harrison send text messages due to both being in court, and unable to come see her in person, and Huck and Quinn do the same. However, she doesn't get a message from Fitz. Thinking he's probably in session, she makes her way to her office for her briefing call with the powers that be.

Her teleconference with Mayor Rosen, Governor Taylor, and Chief Herman goes well. They congratulate her on the presser once again, and they advise her they're completely in agreement with the indictment based on the evidence against him. Which makes Olivia smile. They also appreciate her ingratiating Sally into the case as well, and commend her for her leadership. Citing the move as classy.

However, Governor Taylor is still admittedly nervous about the negative press looming, stemming from the defense's antics. However, to Olivia's surprise Chief Herman defends her and encourages the Governor to be patient. Mayor Rosen seconds his support of Olivia, and she is relieved as well happy for the support. She goes on to thank them all for weathering the storm, and assures them they will begin to see keeping her in the position was the best choice when the results of the trial unfold. Thinking the call was about to end with no mention of her personal connection to the defense. Miguel says, "Olivia, before we go. I want to commend you for how you handled Edison's personal attack on you. Having your significant other refute the gossip article, as well as shine the spotlight on his motives was brilliant."

Initially, she doesn't know what to say, but finds the words as she says, "Thank you Mr. Mayor. It appears his statement has done well to quiet Mr. Davis' personal comments toward me, which was the intent behind Judge Grant's response." All the gentlemen agree it was successful, Edison hasn't uttered a word about Olivia directly since Fitz's statement was released, and has refused to discuss the fact that she is his ex-fiancé. Which just makes him a walking target for people to question him now about his motives. The idea of this blowing up in his face makes her smile.

When the call ends Olivia feels like she's hit the lottery, the pressure she felt going into that presser and coming out on the other side of this phone call was tremendous. She smiles as she now sits at her desk, reveling in the moment until there's a knock on her door.

She yells, "Come in." When the door swings open she looks up and smiles as she stands up. Fitz walks over to her after closing the door, and she stands to greet him. It feels like it's been days since she's seen him; despite seeing him just last night.

He sees the calm in her eyes, she's completely different than last night, and she sees the calm in his too. What a difference 24 hours can make. The silence between them and the tension in the room breaks as he finally says, "Hi." She replies, "Hi." She steps toward him and he cradles her face in his hands. She touches his hands with both of hers as he stares into her eyes.

She lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, and as his thumbs caress her cheeks, she says, "I didn't think I'd see you until later." He responds, "I couldn't wait to see you. Especially after how we left things last night. I thought I'd catch you this morning, but you left before I was up."

She replies, "I know. I got your flowers." He slightly smiles as he says, "I see that. I hope you like them." She nods as she says, "I do. I just forgot to respond. I had to get to the presser." He replies, "I understand."

They both pause, again looking into each other's eyes. So much to say, and they both don't know where to start. As they now hold hands, she begins as she says, "I left this morning because I didn't want to fight anymore." He responds, "Didn't or don't." She says, "Both. I'm tired of fighting Fitz."

He nods as he says, "Me too Livy. I'm so sorry. I should've talked to you first, before saying anything publicly, and I had no right to bring up your past without your approval. I was wrong baby; I see that now and I understand why you were so upset."

Olivia kindly says, "It's okay Fitz." He interjects, "No. It's not Liv. It was selfish of me to go after him that way; I wasn't thinking of you or the sensitivity of the situation. I was thinking of the headache he was causing me, and us. But not really seeing how much worse my reaction made things. I could've caused more damage than I did, by bringing up your broken engagement and I have no excuse for it."

She sees the sadness in his eyes and it makes her melt; he really does get it. Loving how he always seems to come to grips with his actions, and face whatever the fallout is bravely, she replies, "I know you are sorry Fitz, and I appreciate you saying it. I'm sorry too. It's my fault you were drug into this anyway."

He quickly says, "No Liv. It's not your fault any of this happened. It's Edison's. He started this and I let it get between us despite the fact you told me this was coming. I should've been stronger mentally. You were right. I gave him what he wanted by responding publicly. Now we have to worry about your old relationship being in the press, and to boot my galley is full of people who aren't even affiliated with the cases. It's insane, and all because of my big mouth."

Choosing not to focus on how her broken engagement can be replayed in the press. She jokingly says, "At least you photograph well." He laughs at her joke and they begin to laugh together. As their laughter settles they smile at each other and then share a sweet kiss. The kiss is simple, yet cleansing.

As she feels his arms wrap around her she falls into the kiss as her arms wrap around his neck, and her fingers dance on the nape of his neck. The kiss deepens slightly, and when it breaks they smile at one another. Silence breaks as he asks, "Are you sure you're okay with this Livy?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I'm okay with it. When we broke up we issued a statement publicly; so I have no doubt that will be reprinted. And because it's in Edison's best interest to remain quiet about the break up. I expect he will now deflect the questions and change the narrative back to the business at hand. He hasn't said a word since your statement. So it appears you shut him down."


	243. Chapter 243

He feels some air of comfort from her reply, and she can see him relenting, he's letting it go little by little. But she still says, "I was angry with you for making that statement Fitz. But, I was also proud of you too." He curiously says, "Really?" She nods as she says, "Yes. You wanted to protect me, and other than my brother and the other men in my family. No other guy has made me feel protected and loved, the way you, and I love you for loving me that much."

Her statement takes him off the hook, he revels in the fact that she understood where he was coming from. He thought his message was lost in the selfish way he handled it; but his love saw through it. She sees the acceptance in his eyes as he replies, "I love you too Liv. Thank you for being so understanding. I thought I was going to lose you." She cups his face as she says, "You will never lose me Fitz. We're in this together. Besides, you're caught by me, remember?" He smiles at her, as he says, "Yes. I remember." They share a smile and a sweet kiss. When it breaks he says, "You looked great up there today."

She smiles as she says, "Thanks. I was very nervous." He responds, "If so. You fooled everyone. Because you looked and sounded like a rock star. Bailey and Oscar did well too." She nods as she says, "Yeah. Thanks for urging me to have them speak." He replies, "You're welcome. Even Sally sounded coherent." She smiles at him and he smiles in return. He continues, "Having Chief Herman there was a really good idea too. Did you come up with that?" She shakes her head no, as she says, "Not my idea. But I liked it too. The department hired a consulting firm who recommended it as apart of a community initiative they're going to launch after the trial." He nods as he says, "Well, it's a good move. This city is going to need some healing after this trial." She agrees, the tensions are high and feel like their raising by the second.

There's a pause as he asks, "Are you free for lunch? I was thinking we could go to that sushi place you like. No chance of reporters catching us." She smiles sweetly at him but says, "I'd love to. But I have a strategy session this morning that could last through lunch." She sees disappointment in his eyes, so she quickly says, "We can make it a point to reconnect tonight."

He smiles as he says, "That would be true if it wasn't for the gala tonight. I get to have you on my arm for at least a few seconds, before you're stolen from me. Then I wander aimlessly around the room alone until you're available." She grins as she says, "You're adorable when you whine. But it's really not going to be that bad. I heard there's going to be a few notable celebs there for you to talk to."

He sighs and pouts as he responds, "I'd still rather just have you in my arms." He sounds irresistibly sweet. Compromisingly she says, "I tell you what. We don't have to stay the whole time. We can cut out just after dinner. That way we make it home in time to still have our night alone before your family comes tomorrow."

He hears her trying to appease him, and he realizes how unfair he's being. So he says, "No. It's fine. We can stay until the end. You're going to be the bell of the Mayor's Gala tonight, and you should be. Thankfully, I'll have Harrison and Abby there to talk to. Thanks for getting them invited."

She smiles at him appreciating his understanding as she says, "You're welcome. I promise to make it up to you babe." He nods as he says, "I'm holding you to it. Are you still taking your braids out?" She looks at him and jokingly asks, "Why? Are you nervous to see what my hair looks like?" He gives her a look and realizes she's kidding and takes the opportunity to say something sweet, as he replies, "No. Because I love you, not your parts." She grins as she says, "You're too sweet sometimes." He winks at her as he says, "Apart of my charm." She grins at him in agreement as she says, "Anyway, I'm leaving at 3 for my appointment, barring any surprises."

He replies, "Not much more can happen court wise, unless by a miracle he pushes for an emergency arraignment and gets it." She sighs as she says, "Given how things have been going with this case I can't be surprised at anything he pulls." He agrees with her this is not a typical case by any means.

Sensing her need for comfort he pulls her into his chest, and she rests her head there as he kisses the top of her head, and rubs her back. He loves how she melts into him. As he holds her for a few minutes and they stand in silence she asks, "How do you always know what I need?" He whispers, "Because you always tell me, even when you don't mean to. Like last night when you were pacing."

She smiles as she looks up at him as she asks, "You think you know me." He replies, "Nah, I know I know you, and it helps that the cameras were on, so I could see you walking around the room." She grins as she shakes her head at him, and he smiles at her too. They share another kiss and an embrace. But they're interrupted by a knock on the door. They both groan and he says, "I'd better go, I'm due in session in like twenty minutes anyway." She replies, "Okay. Love you." He responds, "Love you too."

Breaking their longing gaze as there's another knock, he opens the door and he almost bumps into Bella, he smiles at her and says, "Hello Bella." She smiles as she says, "Hello Judge Grant." Olivia can hear the sultriness in her voice when she says his name, and it makes her walk around the door to stand in her view.

Bella sees Olivia and her voice changes back to normal as she says, "Hey Liv. Uhm, Sally and I are in her office, when you're ready." Fitz notices the resting bitch face his lady is sporting, and he almost laughs out loud. But he manages to maintain as he says, "I was just leaving anyway, so she's all yours."

Suddenly, Olivia grabs his arm before he walks out, pulling him toward her. He follows her lead as he looks into her eyes and she sensually says, "I'll see you at home babe." The sexiness in her voice, and the inviting eye she's giving him captures his full attention as he bends down to peck her lips, like he was reading her mind as he says, "Okay baby. Love you." She strokes his face with her hand as she says, "Love you too." They share a smile and their gaze breaks as Fitz turns to walk away and Bella is now in the hall looking away, as if she wasn't staring at them. After Fitz clears the door frame Olivia gives Bella a look that causes her to say, "Uhm, I.. I'll meet you in the office."

She scurries away before Olivia can reply. When she's out of view Olivia almost chuckles, she doesn't know why she did that. Scratch that, she knows why she did it and doesn't care what she's thinking right now.


	244. Chapter 244

As she grabs her IPad for their meeting her cell phone buzzes, and she looks at it to see a text from Fitz, "You were wrong for that. But I'm not complaining." She sends him a smiling face and a winking icon along with a message, "I bet she got the point." He replies with a laughing face and she slips the phone in her pocket as she walks across the hall to their meeting.

Despite the earlier moment with Bella the strategy meeting goes well. Now that they have a working theory, everything fits. It's now just a matter of putting the case together for the purpose of the upcoming hearings.

They manage to work through the morning and through lunch, but they are all very happy with their progress. By the end they have the evidentiary hearing materials gathered along with all of their warrants, and they put together a discovery package for the opposing counsel.

As the meeting ends Olivia gets the call that catches her off guard for a moment. Somehow Edison has managed to get Becker's arraignment set for today, in fact it's set to take place in the next half hour. But she was set for the arraignment to happen Wednesday, due to the holiday weekend.

Annoyed, but knowing she can be ready. She instantly pulls up the arraignment summary she previously wrote on her tablet. Sally asks, "What are you going to do? This wasn't in the plan. We don't have anything ready for the arraignment." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Most things aren't in the plan Sally. We're going to play it where it lands. I actually already have a summary written for the arraignment." Her reply surprises Sally, and Olivia can see the shock on her face.

Olivia asks, "Bella, who's the judge on rotation today?" Bella pauses and then as she finds the rotation list replies, "It's Billings. Who's that?" Olivia smiles as she says, "It's Judge Farmer. Her divorce must be final, she took her maiden name back."

Sally says, "Damn. He's going to regret that move." Olivia winks as she says, "Won't he though. See you ladies later. I have to call the Warrens before I get down there." They say good-bye and as she steps into the hallway, she calls Bailey to advise her of the surprise arraignment, letting her know she's going to take care of it and call her when it's done. She appreciates the notice, and after the call ends Olivia makes her way to the courtroom, with Travis in tow.

When she walks into the courtroom she sees Edison sitting at the defense table, and the defendant is being brought in by bailiffs. As Olivia walks to the podium Edison turns to look in her direction, when their eyes meet.

The smirk he has on his face fades as he sees the blank stare she's wearing. Despite her now looking at the bench, he's still staring at her and his focus doesn't change until he hears the bailiff say, "All rise. The honorable Melissa J. Billings presiding."

Olivia looks over at him as the judge has a seat, and she almost feels sorry for him. She sees him standing with his chest out, as if he's a proud peacock. But he has no idea how badly he's screwed himself here, with demanding to be pushed ahead of the line for the arraignment. Not that it was going to matter though.

With the galley filling up due to the surprise hearing today. The voices get louder in the courtroom. Edison watches as some media members have a seat and before most of them can get their equipment set up. Judge Billings says, "Order. Order in the court. This isn't a studio. It's a courtroom and will be conducted as such. Which means there will be order and there will be quiet."

The sternness in her voice cuts through the air, and as Olivia looks over at Edison he looks almost ill. Because he realizes who she is. There's no doubt he saw her name on the docket and assumed she was a new judge. Olivia almost wants to fall out laughing, but she manages to keep her decorum.

She focuses back in on the task at hand as Judge Billings says, "Now let's get down to business. Since this is a priority from what I hear. Good day Ms. Pope and Mr. Davis." They both say, "Good day your honor." She nods as she says, "Mr. Becker, how do you plead sir?" Becker responds, "Not guilty." She replies, "Very well, and the people on bail Ms. Pope." Olivia says, "The people ask for remand your honor." The galley groans and the judge yells, "Order! One more outburst and I will clear this courtroom."

Silence again falls over the courtroom, and Edison quickly says, "Your honor that's absurd. Officer Becker has been incarcerated for three days, and away from his children. He's a decorated officer and a member of the community. He's not a flight risk and should be home with his family, especially over this holiday weekend."

Olivia counters as she says, "Your honor the people aren't concerned with Officer Becker's family situation. The people are however concerned with the reason Officer Becker has been away from his family for the last three days; in light of evidence asserting he murdered an unarmed civilian Derrick Warren in cold blood, and is hear by charged with second degree murder. Which hardly constitutes him being released on his own recognizance. This was a random crime, which means we're all safer for having him locked up until trial." Edison defensively says, "That's completely unfair your honor; he is innocent until proven guilty."

The judge responds, "And we want to be sure that he shows up for his day in court. Therefore I agree. No bail will be given. The defendant will be remanded over until trial. Next case."

After her ruling Becker jumps up and needs to be restrained by bailiffs, as he swears at Edison and the court. He's screaming, "You promised I'd get bail! Fucking bitches keeping me locked up!"

Reporters snap photos of his outburst and he's finally controlled, and escorted out of the courtroom. But not before Olivia is sure Edison may have peed his pants in all the chaos. She thinks to herself, such a fucking coward. He can hit a woman but can't stand toe to toe with a man.

After Becker is safely and securely removed from the courtroom; their session is adjourned and Olivia prepares to leave. Edison looks as if he's walking toward her, but she blows by him and Travis accompanies her as she walks out of the courtroom passing reporters in the galley, and unbeknownst to her, she runs into a flurry of reporters standing outside the doors. Travis stands off to the side as she makes an impromptu statement, as she's asked how she feels about the ruling.

She replies, "We believe the ruling is fair and the people are satisfied with it, as we move forward in preparing our case for trial. Just as I have said before, we will try this case in a court of law, and not in the press on the courthouse steps."


	245. Chapter 245

A reporter asks, "Are you surprised about how quickly the arraignment was held?" She responds, "No. Not really. I'm sure Mr. Becker is anxious to get his day in court, and lucky for him he is entitled to a speedy trial. Now if you all will excuse me. I have work to do. You all have a safe Fourth of July. Thank you." She rushes off despite the reporters still wanting to ask questions, making it to the elevator escaping the hoopla because Edison comes out behind her.

She hears the crowd get louder as Edison steps out in front of the camera, and she grins, as she hears a reporter ask, "Did you expect this outcome in the arraignment?" As the doors close she can hardly contain her laughter. He certainly didn't see that denial coming, the look on his face was evident. He's not smirking anymore, she thinks to herself.

As they reach her floor Travis says, "That was hectic." She agrees with him and nods as she says, "Yes. It was. Thanks for your help." He responds, "You're welcome. Just so that I'm clear. Am I right to assume that the defense counsel is one of the bad guys, per se?"

Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. You could say that. He's definitely not one to be trusted." He nods as he says, "Got it. His body language was telling when he was near you. He seems a bit skittish." She grins as she says, "Yes. He has reason to be afraid of me." He smiles as he says, "I'm sure. Will you be staying all day today?" She replies, "No. I won't. Let me just check in with Sally and Bella, and then you can walk me to my car." He replies, "Okay. Just let me know when you're ready."

When they walk into the common area of the office Olivia is surprised to see everyone smiling and clapping. As she draws closer to them Bella says, "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you shut down the defense, when they think they have the ultimate sneak attack plan." Sally follows with, "Agreed. Good job Olivia."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks everyone. That was hopefully one win of many to come. Let's not assume this is a slam dunk, because it's not. Edison Davis isn't a push over; he will defend his client relentlessly. So let's get ready because once he receives the discovery materials, he will have a challenge for every piece of evidence we have, and he's going to continue to work the press because that's what he does, but don't let that bother you. We have the evidence on our side working for us, and all we need to do is present a case that proves the guilt of his client. I have faith we can do this everybody."

They all groan at the idea of the perceived rough road they know is ahead. But also cheer her supportive and encouraging remark. The mood lightens further as Sally says, "Olivia is right, we try cases in the courtroom, where it matters and not in the eye of public opinion using innuendo and half-truths. Therefore we will let our words where it counts do our talking for us." Everyone nods in agreement as Bella says,

"Yes and at least we can all relax over the long weekend, and return Wednesday with fresh eyes and renewed energy." Everyone applauds again and smiles expressing their agreement with her sentiment.

Olivia smiles as she sees the air of joy in everyone and the commitment to teamwork as she replies, "Okay everyone, we have had a tumultuous week, but we've got this. I bid you farewell; I am leaving early. But as Bella pointed out. Let's be ready to work it out next week when we return. Have a great holiday and I will see you next week!" Everyone shares happy Fourth of July sentiments, and returns back to work counting down the remaining two hours left in the work day.

As Olivia gathers her things she calls Bailey to advise her of the arraignment ruling. Her and the family are pleased, and were unaware it was chance Becker could've gotten out on bail. They thank her for her due diligence and the call ends on a happy note.

Before heading out Olivia checks in with Bella and Sally, and they advise her the discovery package for the defense has been sent to Edison's office. They also congratulate her again on getting Becker held over, instead of getting bail for him.

She appreciates the congratulatory remarks and prepares to leave. But Sally halts her and asks to speak to her for a moment. Bella excuses herself and Olivia waits to hear what Sally has to say.

When the door closes behind Bella, Sally says, "I'm going to be straight with you Liv. I want to be second chair on this case." Olivia appreciates her forwardness and says, "It's something to think about Sally. I'll let you know my decision when I get to it. But we are far off from that needing to be determined."

Sally responds, "Liv you know I need this professionally. I know that you and I are not friends by any means. But we are colleagues and we've always respected each other as such. So I hope that my contribution to this case and our professional interaction over the years count for something."

Olivia understands her position, but feels like she needs to set her straight, as she says, "Sally I'm familiar with the position you're in; but honestly that doesn't mean anything to me with regard to this case, or anything else." Sally says, "Olivia I have worked my ass off on this case. That can't be questioned?"

Olivia nods as she says, "While your contribution to this case has been significant Sally, and much appreciated, as I've acknowledged you publicly. But who is selected for second chair has to do with who can provide the support needed to win the case, it's not predicated on owed favors, or who befriends me or not. So when the time comes I will name someone to be second chair, and as far as I'm concerned the one who earns it will get it."

Her response settles with Sally quickly, but she clarifies her intensions as she says, "So you're not holding a grudge against me." Olivia replies, "No Sally, if that were the case I wouldn't have invited you to participate in the case's development. Like I told you before this is about doing our jobs, not about our personal feelings about each other."

Sally appreciates her response and says, "Understood. Thanks for talking to me about it." Olivia replies, "You're welcome Sally. Will I see you tonight at the gala?" She responds, "Yes. I will be attending. So I will see you then." Olivia says, "Good. See you later," Sally replies, "Bye."

Meeting Travis in the hallway, Olivia says good bye to everyone and Travis escorts her to her car. After making sure she arrives safely, and exits the garage he also leaves for the day.


	246. Chapter 246

On her drive home Olivia thinks about her conversation with Sally and for the first time she feels like maybe Sally was straight with her. Although she doesn't trust her at all, she appreciates her being upfront. She then thinks if and when Bella will make her move asking to be second chair. Regardless of when or if it happens, she'll be prepared to give her the same response she gave Sally. The best person for the job will sit second chair, period.

Wanting to clear her head from work related issues, as she pulls up to the stop light she turns up the music, and blares one of her favorite songs by Angie Stone called, "No more rain." The lyrics of the song strum the pain of her past and conveys her feelings after her break up with Edison.

As the chorus plays she takes it in " ** _My sunshine has come, and I'm all cried out. There's no more rain in this cloud."_** She waves her hand in the air as she continues to sing along. This was the song she played on repeat when she decided to break up with Edison.

Back then it meant her closing the door on him. But as she sings it now, pulling into the parking space at the beauty shop. She feels something different. She now feels like the song represents not only moving on from him, but moving forward into a new life and a new her.

 ** _As the bridge plays, her favorite part. She sings, "There's no hiding place when you're hurting. No No No you broke me down. You broke me way down. You You You baby broke me down. Goes around comes around. What goes up must come down. Things you do come back to you._**

As the song ends she smiles as she thinks of how far she's progressed, having an embarrassment of riches professionally and personally. Her thoughts break as her phone rings, and she grins as she clicks the talk button. Before she can speak the voice says, "Don't you have a hair appointment?"

She laughs as she says, "Yes. I'm in the parking lot. Where are you?" Abby replies, "I'm sitting here looking at you. Kendra said get your ass in here. Those braids won't take themselves down!" Olivia looks up and sees Abby I They both chuckle as she says, "Okay. I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and hurriedly goes inside to her appointment.

Olivia sits in the chair as Kendra and another stylist assist in taking down her braids for her new style. While they work Olivia falls into the shop gossip, and she and Abby are wowed by the drama. The laughs are plentiful and joyous. It's truly a let your hair down kind of moment, one that Olivia truly needed after this week's stress.

Once her braids are removed and her hair is washed, Abby comments on how pretty her natural curls are along with her stylist Kendra. Kendra says, "Girl your hair grows almost as fast as Abby's." They all giggle at her comment as Abby says, "Girl that's a curse no a blessing." Olivia replies, "At least it's healthy and pretty Abs. Did you get it colored today?" Kendra responds, "No diva. Her hair just looks that good because her stylist is a beast." They chuckle at her boastful comment, but agree with her.

As the laughter settles, Abby replies, "I just got a wash, cut and set." Olivia says, "I can't even tell it's been cut Abs." Abby replies, "I know because it's the never ending length girl. If I didn't love your brother I'd cut it so much shorter."

Olivia responds, "I told you TMI girl. I don't want to know what he does with that hair of yours." Kendra says, "Uhm by that new walk you're sporting, I'd say mama likes what he does with that hair too." They all laugh heartily, including Olivia.

As Kendra combs out Olivia's hair, preparing to blow it out. Abby asks, "Is this the first time Fitz will see your natural hair?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. My hair's been braided since we met."

Kendra replies, "Wow, what do you think he'll say?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I honestly don't know. But he's asked me what my hair looks like and I didn't have a picture to show it to him. So I guess he gets to find out." Abby says, "Well you know I love your curls Liv. Do you think you'll leave it this way for a while?"

Olivia responds, "I don't know Abs. I think a breather between braids is always good for me. But I can't say how long I will wait before getting braids again. What do you think Kendra?"

Kendra replies, "Your hair is super healthy Liv and your edges are strong too. So you have a host of options. But the way you work out. Braids will always be your best option. Since you don't like weaves." She agrees and settles into the chair, allowing her to work her magic.

When she's done Olivia is delighted with the finished style. The style shows off the length and full body of her hair, as her lose roller set curls hang just below her shoulders, and the front frames her face. Being playful Olivia shakes her head to show how bouncy and free flowing her curls are. Kendra jokingly says, "I hate you. Your hair is fucking flawless." Olivia sticks her tongue out at her and they laugh. Abby comes from the bathroom and says, "Damn diva. You look amazing." Olivia replies, "Thanks Abs."

After settling her bill with Kendra they go to the back for their nail and hair appointments. As they get their nails done Abby says, "I know you don't want to talk about work mama. But you kicked ass today." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thank you Abs. It's been a good day. One that I think is well deserved after this week from hell."

Abby nods as she says, "I know. It's been a mess. Harry has been beside himself. After you won the arraignment decision was the first time I saw him smile, since you announced the charges." Olivia agrees with her. It's been hard on her whole family. She had to talk her uncle Eli down after the first story ran about her and Jake and then he saw Edison on television attacking her character. Add to her conversation with the Grants, and she knows everyone is trying to settle with this as best they can; she just wishes this was the end of it.

After her thoughts process she says, "It's been a real issue for all of us Abs, and I wish I could say it was over. But we know he's just getting started." Abby replies, "God Liv. Don't say that." Olivia says, "I wish I was exaggerating. But if I know him. Which unfortunately I do. He's going to go for the gusto with this one publicly. Because the case is rock solid. So when he can't shake the evidence. He always goes after the attorney. In this case it happens to be me."

Abby asks, "So you don't think he's doing this because it's you. You think he's doing it simply because it's who he is?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. He doesn't know anything else to do. But be him. Which is why he didn't mention our past. He simply attacked my credibility. It was Fitz's statement that brought up our broken engagement."


	247. Chapter 247

Abby has to agree with her assessment. But then after thinking further she asks, "Is that supposed to be a relief?" Olivia grins as she says, "I don't know about that. But it's the truth." Abby replies, "Well if he knows what's best he will back off. I don't know if or how long I can keep Harry at bay."

Olivia replies, "Tell me about it. Between him, Fitz, and Uncle Eli. My nerves will be shot by the end of this thing." They both nod in agreement as Abby says, "Let's just hope and pray for a speedy trial. You've already sent out discovery right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes and now that he lost the arraignment decision he's going to be working overtime to slam me with motions to challenge all of the evidence. So I doubt it will be speedy. The damn evidentiary hearing will probably last longer than the trial at this rate."

Abby knows she's right; she's in for a fight. She sighs as she says, "I don't want to agree with you Liv. But I know you're on target. Just let me live in the bubble of wishful thinking, okay?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Okay." Abby asks, "So with the Grant's coming, how are you and Fitz doing? This last fight was pretty bad."

Olivia sighs as she recalls talking to Abby late last night before bed, and she responds by filling her in on their discussion today. Abby listens to her break down the details, and in the end Abby's comments don't disappoint. As soon as she hears her say, "we made up this afternoon in my office." Abby grins as she says, "OOOH kinky." Olivia cracks up as she says, "Girl everybody doesn't have to have sex to make up." Abby outwardly says, "Then they're not doing it right; nothing screams forgiveness like an orgasm."

Her and Abby chuckle as Olivia says, "Girl. You're a mess. Anyway, his family are still set to come down. I thought they were coming down sooner. But his brother had to work. So they're waiting for him." Abby responds, "Is he bringing his family with him? Namely his newly pregnant wife." Olivia sighs as she replies, "I think that's the plan. But with him who knows? I decided to step back from that whole thing."

Abby replies, "Really? What changed your mind?" Olivia gives her a knowing look that makes Abby say, "We weren't that hard on you at lunch were we?" Olivia jokingly says, "Uhm yeah. I think today they call it bullying." Abby shakes her head as she says, "Bitch please." They chuckle as Olivia says, "Seriously though, what both you and Quinn said at lunch the other day makes sense." Abby nods as she says, "I'm glad you understood our point hon. We really did mean well."

Olivia nods as she says, "I know you did and I appreciate it. I didn't see your perspective until after I heard from both of you. Comparing my relationship with my brother and Fitz's with Tim is completely unfair. We each have our own dynamic and that's okay."

Abby replies, "Exactly Liv. You're only getting one side of the story. You don't know Tim's side, and maybe if you did you'd understand their relationship, or hell maybe you wouldn't. But at the end of the day you have to let Fitz handle Tim his own way, and in his own time. His relationship with his brother is his business."

Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "I get it now. You ladies helped me out for sure. Besides, with Mel being pregnant. Maybe there'll be peace in the valley for a while between them. Fitz says Tim's always calmer and more pleasant when she's expecting."

Abby replies, "I guess that's better than him being an ass toward her. Maybe this time they will get themselves together for the sake of the family." Olivia disagrees, knowing their history thanks to Fitz's disclosure. But kindly says, "I agree. Anything is possible.

Abby responds, "Well I'm glad you two are in a better place before their visit. You don't need any underlying drama. It's enough to think about with them meeting the Pope's."

Abby watches her best friends eyes widen as she says, "Oh God. I forgot about that." Abby laughs as she says, "Liv how could you forget about it? You're the one who agreed to it when Uncle Eli asked what you were doing for Independence Day, and you told him why you weren't coming home for the celebration."

Olivia replies, "With everything going on girl. I swear I forgot." Abby sees the worry in her eyes and says, "Calm down Livy. It's going to be fine. They'll spend most of the time at my house anyway, and we'll just come over to your house after the fireworks. Unless you all want to come over to watch them. It's up to you."

Her suggestion gives her pause to think as she says, "You know what. I'll let them decide. It doesn't matter. Maybe it will be cool to have all of our family together at once." Abby grins brightly, she's almost beaming. Olivia sees her joy and asks, "What are you grinning like that for?" Abby replies, "I'm just excited for you sweetie."

Olivia feels something off by her reply, but she smiles as she says, "Thanks Abs. I'm getting excited too. I guess I was worried about nothing." Abby responds, "Yes. You were." Happy that she got through that exchange without spilling the beans with her bestie. Abby changes the subject, and she and Olivia pick out colors for their pedicures.

Olivia makes it home before Fitz and grabs herself a snack before getting ready. However, when she passes by the dining room she notices his shadow box isn't there anymore. She then goes into his office, while eating her peanut butter and celery. She smiles as she sees the box has been mounted. She sends the house keeper a thank you text for being home to have it done for them. She then sends Fitz a photo of it. He sends her a smiling face reply and advises he's leaving the office now and will see her soon.


	248. Chapter 248

**_Three hours later_**

As Olivia stands in front of the mirror in her closet with her dress on. She's in awe. The dress she bought at Martha's shop looks amazing on her, and she feels fantastic. After giving herself a last minute look, she walks out into the bedroom. The moment she crosses the threshold she sees Fitz standing by the bed, straightening his tie.

He noticeably pauses and she smiles at him as she asks, "How do I look?" He cups his hand over his mouth and stands quietly. She feels some nervousness but it breaks as he says, "Liv, you look. Damn. You look incredible baby." She smiles as she walks toward him, and he meets her half way as he asks, "May I kiss you?" She grins as she says, "You'd better." Enjoying smudge proof make-up, they share a sweet kiss. Which he tries to push further again. But she manages to dissuade him and they share a smile.

Seeing his bow tie is still off center, she fixes it and after he approves it. He nods and says, "Thank you." She responds, "You're welcome handsome. For the record, I can't wait to peel this off of you later." He smiles at her as he says, "The feeling is mutual sexy." She pecks his lips and he says, "Let's take a picture for my mom. She asked for one." She nods and he takes out his phone to snap a photo.

Satisfied with the photo, they both smile looking at it together. He says, "Your hair is so pretty babe. You did a good job fixing it." She grins as she says, "No thanks to you Mr. Can't get enough."

He grins sinfully as he says, "I'm sorry at what point were you complaining? Was that in between moans, or during them?" She hits him playfully as he teases her about their quick romp when he came home. She's just grateful she didn't sweat out her hair, and is insanely thankful for her professional flat irons.

Seeing they need to leave now to beat the traffic. Fitz sends his mother the picture, and they head out the door; taking Olivia's car so that she's comfortable getting in and out of the vehicle. As they drive to the event with Fitz behind the wheel, he gets a call. He passes the phone to Olivia and she puts the phone on blue tooth. It's Martha.

Olivia says, "Hello Martha." Martha loudly replies, "Hello Liv. My goodness you and Tom Tom look absolutely amazing! Is he around?" They both grin at each other as Jerry says, "Of course he's around Martha you called his phone."

Martha replies, "I'm not talking to you Jerry. Eat your dinner." Fitz cuts off the banter as he says, "Yes mom. I'm here. I'm driving. That's why Liv answered for me." She replies, "Oh okay Tom Tom. Well I don't want you to get into trouble driving while on the phone. But, I had to call and tell you how gorgeous you and Liv looked, especially you Liv. Just beautiful honey." She replies, "Thank you Martha. I love this dress it feels great against my skin." Martha responds, "I'm happy to hear that honey. You certainly fill it out in all the right places, that's for sure."

Fitz laughs as he replies, "Oh God mom." Olivia chuckles as Jerry says, "What are you hitting on the girl Martha? My goodness. She's probably as red as a fire truck because of you." Olivia is cracking up listening to his parents, as Martha again tells him to be quiet.

Fitz finds them amusing, but he decides to put himself out of misery as he says, "Okay mom. I am going to let you two go. But we'll see you all tomorrow afternoon." She replies, "Okay son. See you then. Have fun and be safe." They both say, "Okay. Bye."

When the call ends Olivia says, "God I love your parents." Fitz responds, "You should. Apparently my mom wants to date you." She grins as she says, "If you weren't driving I'd hit you." He grins in return as he says, "Love you." She shakes her head giggling as she says, "You'd better."

Twenty minutes later they arrive at the event in record time and décor is simply divine. There are people everywhere who are the who's who of Atlanta. Which makes Fitz extremely happy given the fact he was sure he'd be a third wheel hanging onto Harrison and Abby all night.

After they enter the party they are announced, which is something new this year. However, Olivia can't say she hated the idea of being seen dressed to kill, with her love on her arm. They aren't there long before they see Harrison and Abby, and they meet up for a moment. Their reunion is short lived as Fitz predicted due to the Mayor stealing her away, after introducing himself to Fitz and introducing Fitz to his wife.

Fitz and his wife Cathy hit it off well, she too attended Ohio State University and is from Shaker Heights, Ohio. So as the lone Buckeye's at the party to their knowledge; they have each other's backs. Harrison and Abby hang out with them for a while, before also finding friends they know. So Cathy and Fitz talk about a variety of topics, while Olivia goes around the room on Miguel's arm talking with Governor Taylor, Chief Hermon, and others.

As Cathy is talking to Fitz she sees he's giving her most of his attention, but not all of it. She then notices where his attention is by following his eyes. She smiles as she asks, "How long have you two been together?"

He snaps from his thoughts and looks at her, trying to recall what she said. She sees him struggling to remember and she chuckles as she says, "Wow, you've got it bad." He smiles back out of embarrassment. He knows he's been caught as he says, "I'm sorry. I really was listening. Or at least trying to listen."

She laughs as she sips her champagne and says, "It's fine. It's obvious you adore Olivia very much, and from what I can see she feels the same about you." He nods as he says, "Yes. But that's no reason to be rude to you. My apologies." She nods as she says, "Your apology is accepted only if you secure me another drink. I'll then introduce you to someone I'm sure you'll want to chat with. He grins as he says, "Fair enough."

After securing her and himself another drink he sees that she's talking with a gentleman who's back is to him. When he walks to the left of him, to hand her the drink the man's face comes into view and he's almost in shock. Cathy looks at Fitz and breaks the conversation as she says, "Thank you Fitz. I'm sorry Fitz this is."

Fitz interjects, "You're Eddie George!" Eddie smiles as he says, "Yes. That's right, and you are?" Fitz puts his hand out, and Eddie shakes his hand in return, as he says, "I'm Fitzgerald Grant. But you can call me Fitz. I am quite a fan of yours from college and the pros, and a buckeye myself."

Eddie nods as he says, "Thanks Fitz. It's good to meet another fellow buckeye here other than Cathy. We are few and far between down here." The two fall into sports chat and social conversation too, something that keeps Fitz's interest while Olivia makes her social and professional rounds.

Having felt like she's talked enough to save her a lifetime, and seeing it's been at least an hour since she last saw or talked to Fitz. Olivia makes her way over to him, finally spotting him talking to a group of gentlemen. He sees her coming and prepares to break away from the group to talk to her. But she's cut off by Cyrus before she can reach him.

Their eyes meet and he sees the I'm sorry in them. He nods to her, letting her know it's okay. She feels awful that his prediction is coming true. As Cyrus guides her a few steps away he says, "You're doing well my dear amidst the majority." Olivia says, "That's good to hear. Although I'm not sure what I am doing well at. Other than being polite by laughing at partially funny jokes and acting interested."


	249. Chapter 249

Cyrus grins as he says, "Well damn. Tell me how you really feel." Olivia replies, "I'm sorry Cy. I don't mean any harm. I just hate this part of the process." He nods as he says, "I know. The political game is annoying. I just wanted to tell you folks are really impressed with how you handled yourself today. Edison threw that curve ball of getting that expedited arraignment. But you crushed it and left him looking like a total ass in the most polite way possible." Olivia grins as she says, "I learned that from the best." Cyrus responds, "I can't take credit for that Liv. That was all you. Pure instinct."

She nods as she says, "Thanks Cy. How am I doing with Governor Taylor?" Cy waves his head side to side as he sips his drink before saying, "He's a work in progress." Olivia sighs as she says, "He still doesn't trust I can get this done. Does he?"

He responds, "He's nervous about the publicity Liv. Even though we both know Edison's antics are bullshit. He's a politician and with this being an election year. He's concerned about the possible political fallout." Olivia says, "That's absurd Cy. I can't control the outlandish foolishness Edison's false accusations have opened the door to. Especially that gossip column. Fitz refuted both of the stories she wrote publicly, and he addressed Edison's foolery. He even agreed it was handled well, so now what's the problem?"

Cyrus responds, "I know Liv. You're right, which is why I will continue to work on him." She sees the support in his eyes and says, "I appreciate that Cy. I think I will leave this whole thing to you. I'd rather focus on the case." He nods as he says, "That's a good idea."

Their moment ends as Fitz walks over to them and says, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you two?" Cyrus responds, "No. Not at all Fitz. I was just telling Liv I needed to go get a refill. So she's all yours sir." Fitz replies, "Thanks Cy." When Cy walks away Fitz looks at Olivia and sees her mind is preoccupied. He asks, "What's going on Liv?"

She responds, "Just political fuckery." He smiles as he says, "I don't think that's a word." She grins as she says, "it should be. Governor Taylor Seems to be refocused on the negative press still looming from that gossip column and Edison's bullshit."

Fitz takes a breath as he says, "I'm sorry Liv. Is there anything I can do?" He sounds incredibly sweet, as he rubs her back soothingly. She looks up at him and says, "You're already doing it."

He smiles at her and they share a sweet peck. Instantly the stress that was building in her body breaks down. He sees her settling down and says, "No matter what. You're going to be fine Livy." She nods as she says, "I know. Thank you." He responds, "You're welcome.

Their moment ends as Abby and Harrison approach them. Harrison says, "We can't take yall anywhere. The Mayor's mansion is a non-pawing zone." Olivia replies, "Well we missed the sign." They share smiles and chat for a while longer before sitting down to dinner.

It's not until dinner that Olivia sees Sally. It surprises her to see she brought her husband with her. They exchange pleasantries and over dinner they all chat and enjoy the meal and conversation.

The rest of the evening is filled with more mingling and dancing. Something that Olivia and Fitz can enjoy. They cut a rug impressively as they manage to occupy the dance floor most of the evening. Although Fitz wanted all of Olivia's dances, he settles for the majority of them.

When the night ends Olivia feels more settled than she did when she arrived. Some of her relaxed demeanor is because of the alcohol, and some is a result of her quick chat with Governor Taylor.

When they speak he's surprisingly very complementary to her, and all but promises her his support, if she vies for the District Attorney position. She's not sure if this is the alcohol talking on his part, or what. But regardless, she reaffirms her goal of securing a guilty verdict in this case being her main priority.

After their conversation Fitz notices her shift in mood by the end of the night; thinking maybe she's had a few extra drinks he didn't see. Because her mood is so cheerful. Dancing with her he hopes to take complete advantage of her when they get home.

It's Saturday morning and the day catches Olivia and Fitz in the midst of round three of their morning love session. As she falls down onto his chest, barely able to breathe, and dripping with sweat. His arms hang by his side due to not being able to move yet.

When their breathing settles she says, "When I said I needed to hit the gym; this wasn't what I had in mind. But it's a hell of a lot better than my typical work out." Fitz grins as he replies, "I'd have to agree with you there." They giggle and kiss sweetly as they lay on the weight bench.

Knowing their day is slipping by them they get up, drink after work out smoothies, shower and dress. As Olivia fixes her hair; she's able to salvage her curls and lets her hair hang lose in the back while sporting a colorful head band around the top. He walks up behind her and kisses her neck as he says, "You're so beautiful baby." She grins as she says, "Thank you honey." He responds, "I like your hair like this."

She smiles as she replies, "That's good. Because it will be like this, or naturally curly for a while." He smiles as he replies, "Either way, you're gorgeous. So it doesn't matter to me." She grins as she says, "You're bias." He nods as he says, "Yep and proud of it." They share a laugh as he kisses her neck from behind. "What time does your family arrive?"

He replies, "Their plane lands at noon. If they drove they would've been here by now." Olivia agrees, but says, "Yes. But Mel sitting in that car 8 hours newly pregnant, isn't the smartest idea. I'm sure." He jokingly responds, "True. But her pregnancy itself isn't the smartest idea."

She looks at him and smiles as she says, "Babe. That's not fair." He replies, "I know. But I'm just saying what we all are thinking." She sighs as she says, "I thought you said you were going to let it go honey."

He takes a breath as he responds, "I am letting it go. But it doesn't mean I can't voice my feelings about it." She sees the annoyance in his face, and one part of her is sad that he's upset about it, because she doesn't want it to affect the visit. But the other part of her appreciates him getting it out before they arrive.


	250. Chapter 250

There's some silence that breaks because he feels her getting nervous and sees worry wash over her. Not wanting to stress her he says, "Liv, please stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. I was just blowing off steam about Mel and Tim. I honestly don't care about their situation." She replies, "Really?"

He nods as he says, "Yes. Really." They share a smile as she says, "I believe you. I really do. But even beyond that I don't know why I'm feeling so anxious." He responds, "Because you want everything to be perfect. But baby, perfect is never attainable. There's always going to be something someone finds fault in whatever it is. It's all about the perspective one takes."

She hears him and knows he's making sense but jokingly says, "You've been hanging out with Drew too much. You're starting to sound like him. Don't shrink me." He pauses for a moment and then grins as he says, "You're probably right. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

She smiles and concedes to his response with a nod as she says, "I can't disagree with you. But I can't help how I feel." He sees the conflict in her eyes as he says, "How about you adjust your view of what perfect is to be more attainable. Make it about the simple aspects of things, instead of it being about everything all together." She replies, "So like picking different elements and focusing on those working out, verses thinking it's an epic fail if everything doesn't go as planned?"

He nods as he says, "Exactly. You know as well as I do most things don't go to plan. But it's how you handle things that determines success overall." She nods and smiles as she says, "Like with us. We're still standing despite all the craziness this week, and what's to come."

He slips his hands around her waist, pulling her closer as he says, "Yes. Exactly like us. We're in this for the long haul. I've known you were for a while, but these last few days were a real test Livy, and I'm so grateful you didn't bail on me."

She calmly says, "Babe, we talked about this already; we promised each other we wouldn't do that again, we'd work through it no more running, remember?" As her sentence ends she sees tears well up in his eyes as he says, "I know. But, I didn't make it easy for you to honor that promise. I'm really sorry babe. You won't regret not leaving. I promise."

Seeing the gratitude in his eyes makes her heart skip a beat, as she cups his face, and wipes away the falling tears and they share a kiss. The sweetness of the moment cradles them as they continue their embrace, well after the kiss ends. She listens to his heartbeat and he strokes her back as he follows her breathing. They soothe one another without even trying.

With the sound of a vacuum cleaner breaking their silence. Fitz says, "Ahh yes the moment of doom is under way." She laughs as she says, "What happened to all of that positivity you were speaking a moment ago? Finding perfect aspects of the moment and such." He chuckles as he says, "Do as I say and not as I do." They share a laugh and decide to finish dressing for the day.

Because of their expected house guests Vanessa is hard at work prepping the guest rooms. While Olivia and Fitz are manning the kitchen to prepare a meal for their guests. Olivia is intent on having food ready for everyone when they arrive; so they whip up a couple homemade pizzas varying in caloric intake with a salad. By them doing the cooking, Vanessa can leave when she's done stocking the guestrooms and enjoy the holiday weekend with her family.

By the time their guests arrive the food is ready and surprisingly they all fall into a great routine from the start. Olivia notices Tim and Fitz are doing well, which makes her smile from the onset. Fitz gives his brother a tour of the house and they all get settled in their rooms before lunch.

When they sit down in the formal dining room to eat. There's plenty of talking and laughing. As Karan and Mel retells the story of their adventure on the way to Atlanta. Apparently Martha and Jerry created quite the scene with TSA. Tim even joked that they're probably going to end up being the first nonviolent American citizens ever added to the no fly list.

They all laugh hysterically along with Tim's daughters Tasha and Tyler. Fitz steals looks at Olivia during various moments in conversation, and she does the same with him. When their eyes meet at one opportune time, she mouths, "Perfect." He winks at her and grins, as they fall back into conversation.

Olivia has plans to do some sightseeing with the family while they're visiting. But with them just arriving, nobody is in the mood to fight traffic or get into a car right now. So they decide to relax at the house. As they begin to disperse, a welcomed surprise of Drew and Charlotte dropping by, with Ana in tow brings more smiling faces. It's perfect timing with it giving Tyler and Tasha someone to play with.

After welcoming them into the house, Ana and the girls hit it off right away, and Drew hooks up with the guys. As everyone relaxes Olivia and Charlotte manage to carve out some time to chat.

After greeting her Olivia asks, "Where are the boys?" Charlotte replies, "They're with their boy scout troop at the aquarium today. It's grandparents' day. Drew's parents and my parents are there with them. So we decided to take Ana to the movies and were on our way home, and decided to stop by." Olivia replies, "I'm glad you did. It's been a while since we've seen you two." Charlotte responds, "I know. Feels like forever. Ms. New D.A." Olivia grins as she says, "From your mouth to God's ears." Charlotte smiles as she replies, "So you're settling into the idea of taking the job I see."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I have. I can't explain it. It just feels like the longer it's out there as an option, the more I want it." Charlotte replies, "It makes sense to me, and I for one hope you get it." Olivia beams as she says, "Thanks Char." She winks at Olivia as she says, "You're welcome girl."

Their moment is interrupted as the men decide to head to the man cave and the ladies all end up sitting in the living room, chatting. The conversation is fun and light, and everyone has a good time together. It's a relaxing and fun afternoon that shifts into evening much faster than anticipated. But the fun of the day continues as they all prepare to sit down to dinner.

Fitz mans the grill cooking up burgers and brats to accompany Martha's famous potato salad, she whips up, Olivia makes baked beans, and they open a bag of potato chips. As the guys congregate on the deck with Fitz; the ladies converse inside and the kids watch television in the game room.


	251. Chapter 251

After the table is set Abby and Harrison arrive. Olivia proudly introduces her brother and best friend to the Grant clan, and they all fall in line together seamlessly. During dinner Olivia even notices Tim and Harrison talking and getting along. Something she certainly had reservations with until now. She also notices how relaxed Mel and Tim appear to be from time to time. It makes her smile to see them look like an actual couple for once.

Falling back to the flow of things Olivia joins in on the conversations around her, and enjoys the moment. When dinner is over there's a massive cleanup effort needed and everyone chips in to help get the kitchen cleaned.

After clearing the table and tackling the dishes. Drew and Char went home, due to having to pick up their sons. But Abby and Harrison stayed as all the grownups sat outside on the deck.

Everyone cuddles with their mate and talks about everything from sports to politics. Tim and Jerry shares pictures of the Cavaliers parade and Fitz is in awe looking at the photos. It's hard to believe almost 1.3 million people flooded the city to attend the parade.

The conversation continues and becomes more spirited regarding politics; only because Tim always has to play devil's advocate on everything. Something they all shake their heads about, including Mel. However it's all taken in jest.

As the evening comes to an end Abby and Harrison leave and Olivia walks them out. When they get to their car Abby says, "They seem like cool people Liv." Harrison follows with, "Yeah, Tim doesn't seem too bad." Olivia nods as she says, "I told you they're good people. Tim is really surprising me to be honest. He's on his best behavior for sure."

Abby says, "Maybe he's decided to act civilized. It is the holiday. Most people can fake it for a few days." They laugh in agreement as Harrison says, "Karan's boyfriend Anthony is a cool cat too. I had no idea he's studying to be a doctor." Olivia replies, "Yeah. He's awesome. They're great together." Abby nods as she says, "Yes indeed. Young love is sweet." Olivia responds, "Agreed it is. I'm sorry you all have to go." Harrison replies, "Yeah. I know. I have to go to Macon tomorrow with Unc to look at a contract for him. Otherwise we'd stay." Abby says, "You all have plans tomorrow too right Liv?" She replies, "Yeah we're going to do some sightseeing. I have the aquarium on the list and the MLK Center in the morning, and then maybe see a movie in the evening. I think the girls wanted to see the secret life of pets and Fitz wanted to see the new Jason Bourne movie." Harrison says, "He'll enjoy that Jason Bourne flick. It's good."

Abby replies, "Yes. Even I liked it." Olivia smiles as she says, "Good to know. So what will you be up to while your hubby is off playing attorney?" Harrison replies, "Hey?"

They laugh as Abby says, "I will be hanging with Aunt Reva. I'm determined to get her to give up some baking recipes." Olivia laughs as she says, "Girl. Good luck with that. She's stingy with that information; even me and her own daughters don't know most of them."

Harrison giggles as he replies, "And neither will she at the end. Aunty isn't giving up those secrets. She just wants us around, which is cool. I like spending time with her." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly they hear a roar of laughter from the back yard, and Harrison says, "You'd better get back to your guests sis. They sound like they're having a blast without you."

Olivia nods as she says, "Agreed. Thanks for coming by. See you all on Monday for the cookout." As they get in the car, they both say good bye and drive off as she goes back inside.

As Olivia nears the deck she hears the laughter has died down, and now there's conversation going on. As she walks to the doorway, Karan comes over to her and they stand together as she brings her up to speed on what she's missed. Fitz and Tim are both telling a sports story from their youth, when they were playing on opposite baseball teams.

As she catches Olivia up, she's enthralled to hear how it ends. She tunes back in in the middle of the story, and they both agree with what transpired, until the last detail when Fitz says he was safe at home plate. But Tim disagrees and says he threw him out and the umpire cheated.

Olivia watches as they go back and forth to the amusement of everyone. Things become more interesting when both Tim and Fitz attempt to survey those who were present for their opinion. Karan says, "From what I remember, Tom Tom was safe." Fitz says, "Thank you. See. Someone who remembers."

Tim groans as he replies, "No he wasn't. You were too young to really remember. You're just repeating what he told you. Dad, you remember. You know he was out. Right?" Jerry laughs as he says, "Boys that was forever ago. But I do remember it was a close call and could've gone either way."

Fitz says, "That's fair." Tim responds, "Whatever, yall are crazy. I threw you out little bro and that's all there is to it." Mel replies, "Well at least your team won the game Tim. I'm sure that counts for something." Anthony replies, "It's all about the little things Mel. Every detail matters, whether you win or lose. Especially when you're going against your younger brother." As Tim takes a sip of his beer, he says, "Exactly Anthony. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Karan quickly replies, "How many beers is that for you?" Everyone laughs at her response. It's a joyous time filled with laughter; but when the laughter settles Martha says, "This is why we should've never allowed you two to play against one another in sports."

Jerry replies, "Come on Martha it was good for them. It taught them to be competitive. Isn't that right boys?" Both Fitz and Tim nod in agreement and say yes. However, it does feel a little forced. But the mood remains pleasant.

Despite the hearty discussion Olivia is glad that the conversation is still light and fun, as she takes a seat next to Fitz. He's now sitting back down and he has his arm around her. They spend a few more minutes outside before they all decide to turn in for the evening.


	252. Chapter 252

After preparing for bed Fitz goes to the key pad to set the alarm and remembers he hadn't gone over it with everyone. So he decided to just arm the windows and turn on the cameras. He says to Olivia, "Babe remind me to talk to them about the alarm tomorrow. I don't like sleeping with it half armed." She nods as she yawns and says, "Okay."

As he climbs into bed with her he has to admit he's beat too. As they get comfortable they chat sparingly about how good the visit has been so far, as they cuddle and fall asleep. Concluding day one of their house guest experience.

When morning comes Olivia wakes to kisses on her neck, and familiar hands between her thighs. When she turns onto her back, the kisses lead to her mouth. After a deep and sensual kiss breaks, he whispers, "Morning." As his finger slip between her folds massaging her clit, she grips his arm as she moans, "MMMM Oh MMM."

Loving that she's too caught up to respond, he teases, "Cat got your tongue." She smiles at his reply, but doesn't speak because his hand play is captivating her attention and she's riding the wave of his motions to the promise land.

As she thrusts her hips in sync with his finger and hand manipulation. She moans his name, and he increases the pleasure as he sucks on her neck and collarbone. She feels herself dancing on the edge as he works his talents and she's ready to pop whenever he's ready to take her there.

She's not resisting, he's in charge. Knowing he has her going, by the tone of her moans and the thrust of her hips. He speeds up his pace forcing her to the edge, he feels her body tension spike as her back arches and she grips his bicep, digging her nails into his flesh. She turns her face toward his and he sees the desire to release in her eyes. He sensually says, "Cum for me." Immediately meeting his command, her clit tightens and her arousal ceiling shatters.

Hornier than ever for her, and wanting to taste her tongue. He kills two birds with one stone as he plunges his tongue into her mouth to muffle her screams. As the orgasm washes over her. She kisses him mindlessly. As her orgasm settles she feels invigorated. His kisses are deep and hot, and she's not done with him by a long shot. She breaks their kiss to shed her panties and her baby doll top.

She then pushes him down on his back, saying nothing; as she climbs atop him. Before he can say a word she has him encased in her goodness, and the party has started. From the point of entry they both let out a moan, and neither care if it's heard. He watches her as she bounces atop him with ease and grace, taking him in deep and strong. He's gripping her waist with one hand, and squeezing her ass with the other.

Her eyes are closed and her hands are above her head, like she's dancing to her favorite song. She looks so hot and sexy to him he can't believe she's his, and he's the reason she's feeling so good. His eyes take in her beauty and sexiness as they wash over her from her head to her waist. He notices every ripple in her body as she moves atop him with purpose and giving him sheer pleasure.

As he watches her breasts bounce; the view of them from below makes his mouth water and his erection harder. His hands abandon their current places, and immediately go to her breasts. He massages them and seductively, the way she likes it. Her body instantly responds to his touch as she begins twerking her hips like a belly dancer.

The change in rhythm causes him to groan, as he says, "Fuck, ohhh shit." Feeling the difference herself as her wetness doubles, providing an ease to their motion they can both appreciate. She too moans, "MMMM HMM, Oh God. It's so good. MMM."

Agreeing with her and unable to say much more, he continues to enjoy her as he feels his orgasm approaching. He's so caught up in her, he loves watching how her facial expressions change while he's inside her. The look of pleasure on her face, the way her tongue protrudes slightly when she's really in the midst of feeling pure pleasure. Every part of her reaction to him makes him harder, and hotter for her.

Being the visual beast that he is; between moans, he examines her beautifully sculpted body as his large, vanilla hands and fingers palm her caramel breasts, as her perfectly perky, chocolate nipples show through the gaps of his fingers. Taking in the contrast of the tones and loving the luscious feel of her skin, and plumpness of her nipples. He envisions licking and sucking them, and how good they taste. He swears she tastes like chocolate.

As he squeezes her breasts more intensely; he licks his lips feverishly, now desiring her nipple to be in his mouth. Craving her, he pulls her forward and she bends to his desire without hesitation. She leans forward and as her nipple slips between his lips, he hits her G spot.

Suddenly, her stroke gets stronger and her subtle moans get louder. She groans as she works her hips, "MMM Yes. MMMM Fuck." She sounds so good and feels even better, his erection is significant and he feels his pulsations starting. He utters, "Da Da Damn MMM." She hears him and loves that he's basically inaudible. Her wetness is ideal, and his hardness is ample.

He fits her like a glove and she's working him like her life depends on it. Her face is evoking such intensity and sexiness, while her body delivers such pleasure, has him all wrapped up in her. He feels his release looming and he's now groaning and moaning her name, which is fueling her sultry and sensual thrusting motion intensely as she continually utters, "MMM MMM So good. Oh baby." He feels her momentum shifting and he's ready for it. Her walls are gripping him tightly, and he feels them beginning to spasm.

Feeling her own release point on the cusp, as his suction on her nipples propel her forward. Her eyes pop open and her tongue is no longer hanging from between her lips. She's now biting her bottom lip as they lock eyes.

As her nipple slips from between his lips, he feels his orgasm pushing forward, and he can't stop it. They're on course for a massive explosion, and are speeding toward it together.

Their bodies are moving at what could be light speed, he feels her gushiness increase. Unaware she could get this wet and loving every second of it, his eyes close. But she demands, "Look at me." His eyes open and she says, "Eyes open." She stares into his eyes, and sees the fire in them, he sees the same in hers.

Ready to feel his explosion she groans, "Fuck MMM Fuck. MMM. You feel me baby?" He nods, unable to speak. But hears her as she moans and groans and says, "Make this pussy cum baby. Make this pussy cum all over this dick."


	253. Chapter 253

Happily giving in to her request his hands go to her breasts, and he squeezes them hard while manipulating her nipples. Instantly their thrusts synchronize and in a matter of seconds she throws her head back and he does the same as they both fall off the cliff of ecstasy together, swearing and moaning loudly.

As their orgasms ravage their bodies, they're locked in place. But still pulsating as their limbs shake. She moans as she feels him emptying into her. She stays in place atop him until he finishes, sharing kisses once they catch their breaths. Once dismounting he pulls her into him and they snuggle. He whispers in her ear, "That was so good baby."

She grins as she says, "As always. Right?" he kisses her neck as he says, "Yes. I love you." She replies, "I love you too." Just as they settle into the moment, her alarm goes off. She hangs her head as he groans too and they know they need to get up to start their day.

Before jumping in the shower Fitz notices the key pad on the wall is blinking. When he goes over to it, he sees where the back door was opened and then closed between 1am and 1:45pm. Unsure of what to make of it. He pulls the camera feed and he sees Tim going out on the deck and then coming back in during that time frame. He wonders why he went outside.

His thought is interrupted by Olivia calling his name, to come shower. He shakes from his thoughts and joins her. When he steps in she's bent over washing her feet and legs. He steps in behind her and she feels his hands on her ass. She stands up as she asks, "What are you doing?"

He jokingly says, "Holding on to what's mine." She grins as she says, "Really? Because it's attached to me." He responds, "I claim all of you. Not just the juicy parts." She giggles as he kisses her over her shoulder.

What begins as a sweet kiss quickly turns into more, as he achieves a massive erection. She turns to face him, and the kiss deepens. He grips her ass, as their tongues dual for dominance and she moans in his mouth as he massages her cheeks.

He whispers, "You like that?" She nods as she says, "Yes." She feels his erection against her stomach, and her nub twinges on cue. The way her body craves him is insane. How can she still want more of him? Defying logic, she gives in to the moment and touches him. She traces her hand from his solid pecks, down his well-formed abs, and rests her hands on his microphone of pleasure. As she massages his instrument, he moans her name between kisses and licks on her neck, while massaging her breast and pinching her nipples, which always heightens her desire. The more she touches him, the hornier she gets. Her hand play increases as she runs her fingers and palm from the length and girth of him repeatedly, and they begin to passionately kiss.

Once he feels himself at maximum hardness, he breaks the kiss and turns her away from him. He smacks her ass hard, and she groans as she looks back at him over her shoulder, while automatically bending over. As soon as she's in place she feels him enter her as he pulls her by her hair, and grips her waist.

His thrusts are hard, deep, and vicious. She moans loudly and he revels in her moans. He's so turned on he asks, "MMM Is this mine?" She grunts and nods her head, he feels her nodding because he still has a grip on her hair, and he can see her head move. But that's not enough.

He challenges, "I can't hear you. Who's pussy is this? Say it!" His thrusts intensify and she grunts as she says, "Yours. Yours. MMM. Fuck all yours. MMM."

He possessively replies, "MMM. Yeah. This is all mine. Fuck. OH Fuck." She hears him falling into the moment. His pulsations are starting, and she loves for him to pound her harder as he cums. Knowing he's about to blow. She asks, "Is it good baby?" He responds, "Yes. Fuck, Liv. MMM. So good." She groans as she says, "Then Give it to me baby. Give it all to me." He responds, "MMM you want it all baby." She grunts as she says, "Yes. Yes. MMM. Please…"

More motivated than ever, his pounding intensifies. He's on a record pace as he falls for her challenge. She feels the power in his grip and thrust as he tugs on her hair, and holds onto her hip and knows there's no end in sight. As she takes him on she holds on to the shower safety handle for leverage. He's slamming into her and she's grunting as she absorbs his blows. She feels her center quaking as he establishes a rhythm that increases her excitement.

Again his visual attraction takes over; his moans get louder and his voice gets deeper as he calls her name. He's focused in on how she envelopes him repeatedly. He enjoys watching his cock disappear under the cover of her voluptuous ass, sliding in and out of her sloppiness. The way her cheeks jiggle as he pounds her and she continually calls his name, is sending him into overdrive. He's thrusting into her harder and deeper by the second, and their love sounds are filling the air. The wetness that covers their bodies in the moment is part water and part sweat as they continue to grove to the same beat, and searching for the same ending.

Fully engaged in the moment and ready for the payoff; she's begging him to smack her ass, and this request is the equalizer for it all pushing him to the brink. With her hair still pulled tight in his grip he slaps her ass in succession with his thrusts. Which propels them both into a thrusting frenzy, they cannot stop until they reach their ultimate goal. In a matter of seconds they're both exploding together once again. He unloads inside her, and she gleefully stays in position until he's done. As she stands up, he rubs her back, and when she's fully erect he kisses the back of her neck.

Completely satiated she turns to face him and they kiss sweetly. When the kiss breaks he says, "Sorry I got your hair wet." She grins as she says, "it was worth it." He smacks her ass as he smiles at her and says, "Good to know." She pecks his lips and they share a smile before washing up and getting out of the shower. After drying off, she attempts to tame her main. Settling on allowing her natural curl to work for her and putting in some leave in conditioner. She then brushes her edges and puts on a color coordinating head band to match her outfit for the day.

As he oils his body he stands up and sees her finished work, he responds, "Cute babe. You really do have natural curls." She grins as she says, "You thought I was lying?" He smiles as he says, "No. I just never saw them before smarty arty."

She smiles at him as she says, "Well. In that case. Thanks." He shakes his head as he smiles at her. As she moisturizes her skin; she asks, "Hey, what took you so long to come shower this morning?" He replies, "I was looking at the alarm and I saw that Tim was on the deck between 1:00 am and 1:45 am."


	254. Chapter 254

As she brushes her teeth, and he joins her at the double sink she asks, "What was he doing?" Fitz replies, "It looks like he was on his phone." They share a look and after she rinses her mouth she says, "Maybe he was listening to voice mails and didn't want to wake Mel. Or just needed some fresh air. It was a beautiful summer night."

Fitz responds, "I guess. It's just weird for him to be creeping around that late." She doesn't want to agree with him; but he's right. She says, "It is odd babe. But what can you do? He's grown, and on the up side he and Mel seem like they're doing well."

He nods as he rinses his mouth and then says, "True. Which is odd in itself. But whatever. I'm not going to say anything. It's none of my business." She appreciates him backing off and says, "Good idea. The visit is going well, and if push comes to shove and you have questions. I'm sure there will be time to talk to him later." He agrees and they finish dressing.

After getting dressed, surprisingly they beat everyone downstairs and make breakfast for everyone. After sharing a meal together they all excitedly hit the road for some sightseeing.

It's a fun filled day that everyone adores, they take tons of photos and everyone has a great time. Between both stops they manage to stay gone the whole day, having lunch at Gladys Knight waffles and wings and dinner at Mary Mac's Tea room.

They finish the day at the theatre for the kids sake. The ladies join Mel with the kids to see the secret life of pets, and the guys see Jason Bourne. Everyone enjoys their features and after getting ice cream, they head home.

With traffic being extra difficult due to the holiday; it takes longer than normal to make it back to the house. When they finally arrive back at the house it's already 9pm, and the girls are sleep in the car. Fitz and Tim carry them upstairs and put them to bed; while everyone else relaxes in the living room.

After laying the girls down; Tasha wakes up and calls out, Daddy." Tim sweetly goes to her and says, "Yes baby." She replies, "I had fun today." He grins at her as he says, "Good sweetie. Get some sleep. There's more fun tomorrow." She responds, "Okay. Love you." He smiles at his daughter and says, "Love you too peanut." He kisses her forehead and she rolls over. After checking on Tyler, he and Fitz leave the room.

As they walk down the hall, Fitz has a look on his face Tim has never seen before. He says, "What's on your mind man?" Fitz says, "Nothing. I guess I never saw you like that before." Tim asks, "Like what?" He replies, "Like being a dad with the girls. All sweet and kind. It suits you." Tim replies, "It's the greatest thing man. I love my girls."

Fitz nods as he says, "I see that. You're a lucky man bro. Especially with another on the way." Initially Fitz sees something different in his eyes, and then says, "Yeah. Maybe I'll get a boy this time." Fitz responds, "May be. You and Mel seem like you're good." He nods as he says, "Yeah. We're real good. Things are clicking man; thanks for asking." Fitz replies, "You're welcome bro. I'm here if you need to talk man. You know that right?" Tim nods as he says, "Yeah man. I hear you. But I have no complaints. Life is good." Seeing he's unwilling to say much more he smiles at his brother, and they head downstairs.

After rejoining the family downstairs they all talk about their day. They socialize and laugh for a while. Everyone is happy with their day of sightseeing, especially Karan. She goes on and on about the aquarium, and they all agree it's a great place to visit.

Anthony talks about the fun and educational walk through the MLK center, something Mel and Tim both agree was great for the girls. Despite the great conversation, they all are aware of the long day ahead. With them having to get up early tomorrow to grill and cook; they're going to need their rest.

Therefore Tim and Mel, and Anthony and Karan proceed upstairs, saying good night. However, Martha and Jerry and Fitz and Olivia remain downstairs for a minute. Martha asks, "So other than us cooking here. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

Fitz smiles as he says, "Liv has a great day planned. Tell them babe." She grins as she excitedly says, "It's going to be a fun family day. We have some outdoor stuff that will be set up for the kids, and there will be some adult fun stuff too like karaoke, board games, and card games."

Martha smiles as she says, "Sounds fun. I understand your family will be coming over too, right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. My aunt Reva and Uncle Eli, along with my brother Harrison and my best friend Abby."

Jerry replies, "I'm interested in meeting your Uncle Eli. I hear he's a Browns fan." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. He is. He actually likes the Browns, Cavs, and Indians." Fitz replies, "And he knows a lot about the Negro Baseball League too pop. You should see the collection of memorabilia in his basement. It's incredible."

Jerry responds, "Wow. Sounds like I'm in for a treat tomorrow. I can talk baseball all day." Martha smartly says, "Yes. We know." They all laugh and Martha replies, "Your brother was saying your uncle is in construction, right?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. He is and my Aunt Reva is a nurse. She's retired but she still volunteers at the local hospital. But I think you two will hit it off too. She actually loves to sew. Her and my mom made my prom dress."

Fitz says, "Babe. I didn't know that." Olivia replies, "Sorry honey. I thought I told you." He grins as he says, "Well you thought wrong. But that's pretty cool." Martha nods as she says, "Yes it is. A fellow seamstress in to chat with. This will be fun." Soon the lateness of the evening catches up to them, and they head to bed. Having told them about the alarm system while they were out, Fitz fully alarms the house.

As he and Olivia finish their nighttime tooth brushing. Fitz sees her in thought and asks, "What's on your mind Liv?" She looks at him after drying her mouth, and says, "It's odd that my aunt and uncle are coming to Atlanta on Independence weekend. They normally cook out and everybody comes to their house. We shoot fireworks and everything. I can't imagine independence day without fireworks."

Fitz heads off her curious talk as he says, "Well, maybe they want to be catered too for once. It's not that far of a drive, and it's a good chance for them to meet my folks. So some would say, it's perfect planning." She smiles at him as she says, "Okay smarty pants. I see what you did there." He winks at her as he says, "Good. Now let's go to bed. I'm beat." She nods as she yawns, they climb into bed and fall asleep together.


	255. Chapter 255

It's Monday morning and the house is busy as can be; Fitz left about two hours ago for some type of errand he told Olivia was a surprise. While he's gone; the party group arrives setting up the karaoke bar and the play structure. Just as they finish, Fitz arrives and he unveils the surprise.

He announces they will have fireworks after dinner. Olivia is thrilled when she hears he got the permit amended to add shooting off the fireworks. She knows he had to jump through a bevy of hoops because of the housing association; so she really appreciates it. They share sweet kisses as she shows her excitement, which makes everyone laugh.

With everyone doing their part to pull the day's event together; it's some work. But it's also a good time. Within a few hours everything is in place. This time Jerry opts to man the grill, citing he's the best grill master alive. Fitz concedes and works as his assistant.

As Olivia washes off some fruit for the fruit salad she sees the guys out on the deck through the window, and it makes her grin to see Fitz and his Father chatting and laughing. He looks so happy and engaged with his dad and she adores seeing him so comfortable and pleased.

Her focus shifts when she hears voices coming down the hall. She turns to face the doorway as she sits down at the island to chop the fruit. When the ladies enter the room they share pleasantries. Karan helps Olivia with the fruit and Martha begins making her banana pudding dessert; per Fitz's request.

As they ladies work together Olivia asks, "Is Mel up?" Karan says, "Yeah. I heard her up with the girls; they're getting dressed and should be down." Martha says, "She's moving a little slow today, I think the morning sickness has her." Olivia replies, "Poor thing. Does she need anything?" Suddenly they hear footsteps and the girls come into the kitchen with Mel not far behind. They all exchange pleasantries and Mel sends the girls outside to play on the play structure.

Mel sits down at the island and begins helping Martha, as she now slices bananas. As she gets comfy Mel asks, "So how goes it ladies?" Olivia replies, "it goes well. We were just talking about you. I was wondering if you needed anything for your morning sickness." She replies, "No. I'm okay. It will pass. I just have to give it some time; the ginger ale we bought yesterday is helping." Olivia nods as she says, "Good."

Martha adding her two cents says, "Well water is good for you too Mel. You want to be careful with all that sugar in that soda." Mel responds, "Thanks Martha. I'll keep that in mind." Olivia appreciates her being so kind to Martha; most would find her advice annoying.

The silence breaks as Mel says, "So Liv. How's your case going?" Olivia replies, "It's going well. Hopefully we will go to trial soon." Karan responds, "I was expecting reporters on your door the way the media was reporting the story Liv." Olivia sighs as she says, "I know. Everything isn't always what it seems in the media. The frenzy has died down a tad; but it will pick back up once the trial starts."

Martha asks, "So what exactly happened that night Liv?" Olivia replies, You mean the real story or what he's saying happened?" Karan responds, "The real story." Olivia nods as she says, "Derrick was out with friends at a bar, after work. Officer Becker was at the same bar, and sitting a seat down from them. He overheard their conversation and the guys were talking about a married woman that Derrick was having relations with. This struck a negative chord with Becker, because his wife recently cheated on him and their going through a divorce. Anyway, hearing Derrick and his friends talk about his encounters with this woman, ticked Becker off and it's believed he followed him out to the parking lot. An altercation ensued, and Derrick attempted to leave, but Becker shot him as he drove away."

All the ladies gasp as Mel says, "That's terrible. And your ex fiancé is representing this animal?" Olivia replies, "Yes he is." Martha responds, "How can he do that? How can he protect this man after what he did?" Olivia understands her frustration and says, "I understand your anger Martha. But don't shoot the messenger okay?" Martha smiles as she says, "I know it seems wrong; but every person is entitled to a defense. Regardless of what they're accused of. So, I don't think defense attorneys are defending the person's actions. But are simply providing the accused with representation."

Martha responds, "Sounds like they're defending them to me Liv." Karan replies, "Mom. Come one. If you were accused of a crime. You'd want someone representing your interests in court. Which is what defense attorneys do for the accused." Mel says, "You two make a valid claim; but I'm with Martha." Martha replies, "Thank you Mel." Olivia and Karan look at one another and agree it's a lost cause.

Thinking the conversation is over; but then realizing it's not. Martha asks, "Are you going to do anything about the gossip columnist, who wrote that fraudulent story?" Karan says, "Mom. It's not that serious." Mel says, "I disagree Karan. This woman is spreading lies." Martha responds, "I agree. Why not force her to print a retraction?" Olivia finally gets a word in edgewise as she says, "Ladies, I appreciate your concern. But trust me. Fitz and I will handle this. I assure you."

They all turn as they hear Fitz say, "We'll handle what?" Olivia looks at him as she says, "The Carole Bonner matter." He replies "What brought that up?" Mel says, "It was me Fitz. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He replies, "it's fine Mel. It's just pointless. People like her have no soul, and I hope one day she gets a taste of her own medicine." Both Martha and Mel say, "Agreed." Karan and Olivia shake their heads, as Olivia says, "Can we talk about something more pleasant now?" The ladies agree to change the subject, and Fitz grabs more beers for the guys.

A few hours later all of the food is starting to get done, and being brought into the house. The smell of ribs and chicken in the air is a wonderful aroma. It fills the house along with the smell of homemade macaroni and cheese, baked beans, potato salad, greens, corn pudding, and corn on the cob.

As the last of the meat comes off the grill; everyone has changed clothes and the guests have started to arrive. The introductions between Liv's aunt and uncle and Fitz's family goes very well. Drew and Char show up, along with Quinn and Huck, Cyrus and James, with Ella rounding out the party.

Olivia is ecstatic that all of her favorite people are all in one place at the same time. Fitz watches as she grins and laughs with everyone. The glow in her eyes is magnificent. As they sit down to eat the food is devoured and the conversation is long standing and interesting.


	256. Chapter 256

It's unbelievable, but they make it through dinner and dessert without one incident. Something that Olivia didn't think was possible. But it happened. Post dinner the alcohol and coffee is flowing and the karaoke starts. Everyone has their shot, and it's all in fun. There's a couple groupings, and the forging of groups, as well as one individual performance.

To say everybody was enjoying it is an understatement; the laughing is continuous, even the kids all get a kick out of it. However, as the night begins to wind down just as Fitz plans; Olivia is the last to go, and he uses this to set up what happens next.

He knows his lady, and knows she's a romantic. But along with Abby's prodding she makes her selection. She shocks everyone but Fitz, and her family with how beautifully she sounds as she sings "Love you I do." By Jennifer Hudson, from Dream girls.

From beginning to end she nails every note, and she looks at Fitz the entire time she's singing; she even ends it sitting in his lap. Everyone grins as they share a kiss at the end. When the kiss ends they both stand up, and she bows as they all clap for her. She's smiling and grinning.

Behind her the sun is beginning to set, and Fitz knows he's running out of time. So as the crowd dies down he says, "The perfect man for you huh?" She smiles as he references the song, and replies, "Yes. You are." He responds, "Good, then this should be easy for you."

She doesn't understand what he means, but she feels a shift in the air. He has her hand in his and everyone is staring at them. She looks at everyone's faces, and then back at him. Her heart is beginning to pound as she asks, "What's going on Fitz?"

He smiles at her and kisses her hands as he says, "What's going on Liv. Is from the first time I saw you; I needed to get to know you, and since the first time we kissed. I've known I can't live without you." He then gets down on one knee, as he takes a black box out of his pocket.

Everybody gasps, and Abby yells, "Breathe Livy." Olivia looks at her and then back at Fitz. She now has her hand clasped over her heart, in pure shock. She feels her heart beat speeding up, so she quickly heeds her best friend's advice, and controls her breathing. Looking down at him, as he looks back up at her. She locks onto Fitz's face. His eyes gazing back at her and she watches his lips move, as he takes her hand and says, "Liv, will you make this day, and my life forever perfect by doing me the honor of being my wife?" Now with her free hand covering her mouth, and happy tears streaming down her face. She nods as she says, "Yes. Yes. I will marry you." Everyone cheers as he stands up, while slipping the beautiful five carat diamond on her finger.

Their embrace and kiss appears to last forever; the mood is special as their loved ones look on to see them seal their magical moment with love. As they kiss, the fireworks begin, and Abby takes pictures of them as the fireworks go off behind them and their lop lock continues. Appropriately, Karan replays Love you I do; which cements the moment.

When their kiss and embrace ends, they share hugs and receive congratulatory remarks from everyone, and finish the fireworks show. The evening is something to behold, as Olivia can't stop smiling and neither can Fitz. They are in their bubble and loving life right now, as they all are. Each couple rejoice as they share in the love seen between them.

Not surprisingly Uncle Eli and Harrison welcome Fitz to the family with glee, and he appreciates their welcoming tone. Knowing he'd gotten their permission in advance; he was still looking forward to shaking their hands after proposing to Liv.

With the music filling the air along with happiness and love, they dance the night away under the stars with their friends and family, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

When the gathering ends it's late but love is still in the air. After their guests leave and everyone else goes to bed. Olivia and Fitz follow suit. Olivia, thinking her night of romance is over finds out it's just beginning. When they get to their room she sees the trail of touch lights, all over room. With rose petals leading from the floor to the bed, as well as a trail leading into the bathroom.

It's a very romantically lit scene complete with music playing in the background. As Pretty Wings by Maxwell plays, Olivia looks at him and says, "Babe. What is all this?" He replies, "It's a little slice of perfect, just for us." She smiles at him, and they share a sweet kiss that feels like she's on wonder ride of love.

Afterwards, he guides her into the bathroom and she sees the tub filled with bubbles, and chilled champagne on the side. They help one another undress, and slip into the bath together. As soon as she sits next to him; he takes her into his arms. She looks into his eyes and they appear different; still beautifully blue. But deeper. She smiles at him and he asks, "What's the smile about?" She replies, "It's about how much I love you. I love you so much." He strokes her face as he says, "I love you so very much too Livy. Thank you for saying yes." She responds, "Thank you for asking."

Their mutual smile of love and adoration shifts, as they begin to kiss sweetly, with the Jacuzzi bubbles surrounding them. The lull of the bubbles, and the comfort of his touch is everything. As they sink into the moment, soaking in the music, the lighting, and each other. It's incredibly special.

As he lifts her left hand out of the water, blowing off the bubbles and then kissing her lips as she giggles. He whispers, "You're marrying me." She smiles as she cups his face with her free hand, while staring into his engaging eyes full of love and says, "I'm marrying you." The sweetness of the moment is something that neither of them have ever experienced, as they thoroughly enjoy their moment.

Realizing their limitations in water, after bathing one another. They exit the tub. As they stand naked by the tub; they dry each other off. A process that takes much longer than normal, as they assure to reach every crevice, for the sake of being thorough. With Olivia going first, she dries him from his head to his feet, and as she ends her drying motion on her knees. She looks up at him, and licks her lips as she comes face to face with his rising nature.

As she smiles at him she reaches for his body oil. She applies it to his feet and legs, leading up his thick and firm thighs. Not missing a space, including behind his knees, he revels in her touch. As her small, but strong hands glide over his skin he enjoys every second of it, while she enjoys his moans.


	257. Chapter 257

When she makes her way up his thighs, she sees he's at half mast, and between her hand play, lips and tongue; that changes instantly. She works him beyond the point of no return. He's grunting, moaning, thrusting, and completely taken by her. She manages not one; but two orgasms with her skills, something she's never done before with him, or anyone else.

Upon servicing him to completion, she rises from her knees as he leans against the counter. When their lips meet, his tongue plunges into her mouth, and she gives into him. She feels the tension in his muscles as he grips her body. Fellatio always heightens his aggression. She grins in her head knowing she's in for it tonight.

As she predicted he sweeps her off of her feet, and he says, "Grab the oil." She grins at him and he carries her into the bedroom. After he lays her on the bed, completely naked. He steps back marveling at her body, and she enjoys him ogling her. She knows how visual he is, and recalls the last time he asked her to show off for him. Knowing how much he enjoys watching her please herself.

She leans back against the headboard, and opens the oil and pours an ample amount on her breasts. He watches as the oil runs from her neck, reaching and covering her perky, caramel breasts, and her chocolate nipples. As her hands massage the oil into her skin, she moans; he can see her nipples swelling, calling for his tongue to be wrapped around them. She too feels her fire increasing, as she watches him now stroking himself as his eyes are glued to her.

She asks, "You like what you see?' He's silent, but nods. He notices as the oil continues its journey, passing her well-developed stomach, and leading to her well-groomed bread basket. As her hands slide down her body, tracing the oil, she sees his hand play increase as his gaze intensifies. As her hand slips between her thighs, and she opens them wide; he reaches his limit and can't wait.

He's quickly atop her as he kisses her deeply. She melts into the moment, feeling his desire for her, and knowing hers is raging for him too. With both of their bodies covered in erotic body oils, they're transcended onto another level. She feels his hand on her skin, and she falls into his touch. His touch, his kiss, his licks, his moans, all feel and sound different. Every motion between them, simply means more in the moment. It's a time they'll forever cherish, as their left hands interlock and theirs a ring touching their skin bringing their love closer to being at full circle.

As they make passionate love through the rest of the evening, despite their flames burning bright. There's no rush. They take their time as they achieve the ultimate goal, time and time again. With every moan and whimper, sounding better than the last, and every orgasm stronger than the last.

When morning arrives; it's a continuation of their evening, as they manage to start their day just as the previous started. With them finishing round three of their morning session with her on the bathroom counter top, and resting against the mirror trying to catch her breath.

While he does the same, leaning atop her gripping the counter. They share a smile, and when their orgasmic cramps pass he pulls her closer to the edge of the counter as they kiss. He smiles as he says, "Good morning, again." She equals his grin as she replies, "Good morning, again." He pecks her lips and he helps her down off the counter.

After washing up yet again, and this time successfully getting clothed. They're standing in the mirror in their closet, and he's holding her from behind. Her ring sparkles in the light, and she's grinning like a Cheshire cat. As he kisses the side of her head he says, "I love seeing you happy Livy." She replies, "I love that you make me so very happy babe."

His smile reaches hers, and he hugs her tight. She then pulls out her phone and takes their picture. They look at the photo and he says, "This would make a great engagement photo."

She replies, "Yeah. it would. Can we take some?" He smiles as he responds, "Sure. I don't see why not. I want the world to know you're mine, and you're off the market." She smiles as she faces him, and he picks her up with her feet dangling. Which always makes her giggle the cutest, according to him. They share a kiss, and she says, "I can't wait to be your wife." He replies, "I can't wait for you to be my wife either babe."

Realizing their moment in their bubble is ending; they hear a knock on their bedroom door. When they come out of the closet; Fitz says, "Come in." As he puts on his watch, and Olivia sits down on the bed slipping on her sandals. The door opens and in walks Martha, she speaks to them wishing them a good morning. But the look on her face says anything but that.

Immediately Fitz asks, "What's wrong mom?" She takes a few more steps into the room and as she gets closer to them; the sadness in her eyes grows more intense. Olivia sees it and looks at Fitz; he's filled with worry. She says, "I need to talk to you son." The pleading in her voice is obvious, and now Olivia feels the same worry she sees on Fitz's face. Thinking maybe they need to be alone; Olivia says, "I'll leave you two to talk."

But Martha quickly says, "No. I need you to stay Liv. I need your help here too." Now completely baffled and needing to know what's going on. Fitz takes a breath; he's visibly concerned. Olivia says, "Okay Martha. We can talk. Fitz why don't you go close the door, while you mom and I have a seat over here." He follows her direction and meets them in the sitting area of the room.

When Fitz sits down he says, "Okay mom. What's going on? What's got you so upset?" She pauses and then says, "Timmy is cheating on Mel." Olivia and Fitz share a look and Martha catches them. She gasps as she asks, "My God. You already knew?" Fitz closes his eyes as he says, "Mom. We suspected. We didn't know for sure."

She replies, "I guess it's just as well. My boy. Lord I don't know where I went wrong with him. I just." Fitz cuts her off as he says, "Mom, this isn't your fault or your problem. It's Tim's." Martha says, "He's going through something Tom Tom. I know he is. You have to help him. Something's not right." There's a break in the moment. He's trying to be compassionate. But he can't bring himself to be.

Olivia feels the deafening silence and knows he's in thought. But she also knows that Martha needs his support, and most of all she needs him to respond to her. So she says, "Martha I'm sure Fitz wants to help Tim. But how do you think he could help him?"

With sorrow evident in her eyes, she says, "Maybe you and daddy can talk to him Tom Tom. Find out what's going on with him, and help him through this." Frustrated and looking for a way out of this, he says, "Mom there's no time for that. We have a family brunch today, and are supposed to catch a Braves game with Liv's uncle and brother."


	258. Chapter 258

Olivia replies, "Babe, this is more important." Fitz gives her a pleading look, but she insistently says, "Fitz, my family won't mind rescheduling especially for something like this. Now more irritated because he has no idea what they're expecting him to do. Fitz feels himself getting upset; he tries to hold back his irritation. But he's struggling.

Martha asks, "What are you thinking about son?" He unleashes his frustration as he says, "I'm thinking what am I supposed to be helping him through. He's 45 years old, married with 2 kids and one on the way. If he doesn't know that screwing other women isn't a good look on his own. He's beyond all help."

The aggravation in his tone is undeniable and both Martha and Olivia react. Martha gasps, as she begins to cry, and Olivia reaches out to comfort her as she looks at Fitz. He sees the look on her face and between that and hearing his mother now sobbing. He says, "Mom. Mom please don't cry. I'm sorry mom. Please stop crying." She utters, "I can't. He needs help Tom Tom. Please help him. Do it for me. Please."

Her cries break his heart, his anger is no longer visible. He sees his mother in a full cry and he breaks down. He gets on his knees in front of her, as he says, "Okay. I'll talk to him Mom. Just please calm down. You don't need to get your blood pressure up."

He's hugging her now, and Olivia is no longer stroking her back. She has her hand on his hands as he embraces his mother. She has tears in her eyes as she watches him cater to her. It's a sweet moment to see.

Once Martha is calm she says, "Thank you Tom Tom. Thank you so much." She's dabbing her eyes, as Olivia hands her Kleenex. Fitz says, "You're welcome mom. But I don't know how much help I can be. I tried talking to him yesterday when we put the girls down. But he wouldn't open up." Olivia says, "Maybe because your conversation was vague. If you go straight into it. He has nowhere to hide."

Fitz says, "You mean flat out accuse him of cheating?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. Your relationship with him isn't the best communication wise; so being direct is your only option." Martha says, "She's right Tom Tom. Just have a man to man talk with him. I know it will work."

Both Olivia and Fitz look at her, she's no longer crying; but her face still shows remnants of it. Olivia says, "Martha, why don't you go in the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face. There are some cold compresses in the cooler in there too, for your eyes." She nods as she says, "Okay. Thank you Liv." Olivia sees the slight smile on her face, and she now understands why she wanted her to stay in the room.

As Martha goes into the bathroom the solemn mood shifts a tad, when they both hear her say, "My goodness I love this bathroom. It's so nice." They both chuckle at her voice, it's so sweet. It has a tinge of southern drawl in it, and she's nowhere close to being from the south.

They look at one another during their moment alone. He takes her hand and he sits back as she sits in his lap. She looks into his eyes, and cups his face as she says, "You're doing the right thing baby. He needs you." He sighs as he says, "What if I can't help him Liv? I can't fix this." She understands his frustration, but says, "Somebody told me that perfect isn't attainable, and sometimes we need to see the perfect instances among all the not so perfect moments."

He slightly smiles as he says, "Don't use my words on me." She smiles in return as she says, "Well, when you're right. You're right. And newsflash, you were right this time babe. Maybe the answer in helping him is listening." Fitz responds, "Listening to what?"

She replies, "Listening to him tell you what's going on with him. I know you think he's destructive by nature. But Fitz there may be more there that you're not seeing. Your mom is confident something is off, and she may be right. Just have an open mind." He hears her and he hates to admit she's right; but he has to consider her point of view.

He replies, "Okay. I'll consider that. Maybe I need to call Drew to see if he can go with us. I think we need someone neutral. Grant men don't have the best tempers, especially when we're all together." She actually agrees with him, and says, "That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you give him a call, and see if he's available. While I go downstairs and get breakfast started." He agrees with her, they share a kiss and an embrace that Martha interrupts, as she says, "You two are so special."

They break their embrace and smile at her as Olivia gets up saying, "Thank you Martha." She replies, "You're welcome Liv." Fitz is curious about the intel his mother has on his brother. So he asks, "Mom what makes you think Tim is cheating?"

She takes a breath and explains that it's common for him to leave the house when he and Mel are fighting, and he will come over before going back home. However, over the last few months he's been telling Mel he's been coming over to their house; but he wasn't there. She said she didn't pay it any mind at first. But recently she mentioned him being over to the house overnight, and that took the cake. She said they decided to talk to him about it; but he blew up and went on one of his rants.

Fitz urgently asks, "Mom why didn't you tell me this when it happened?" She replies, "Because for one, he told us two days later Mel was pregnant, which gave me mixed feelings to say the least. Second, beyond that I didn't know what to say. What was I going to say? Hey we just found out me and your father are complicit in your brother having an affair?"

Hearing her reply he understands her point and feels her guilt. He goes to her and says, "Mom. It's okay. I know you meant well. I'm not blaming you. Okay?" She nods and smiles at him. Olivia asks, "Martha does Karan know about this?" Martha replies, "No. Since she's been with Anthony. She's never home anymore and I didn't want to bother her." Olivia notes the sadness in her voice and so does Fitz.

Fitz responds, "Okay mom. I think I have all the details I need to forge a plan. I'm going to see if Drew can go with us to talk. So if you could go downstairs with Liv and help her get breakfast together for everyone. That would be great." She agrees and his mom and Liv head downstairs, leaving him to make his call.


	259. Chapter 259

As Olivia and Martha cook breakfast together, they chit chat and laugh together. It's not long before everyone joins them, and Martha puts on a brave face, despite how she looked 45 minutes ago.

As they all set the table Jerry asks, "Where'd you go Martha? I woke up and you were nowhere to be found?" Martha responds, "I actually got up and walked around; I couldn't sleep. I was anxious to get my day started." He accepts her answer and the family sits down to eat.

Just before Fitz joins them to eat; Olivia and Martha get text messages from him advising Drew's not available. So he's going to take Tim and their dad out alone. Both Martha and Olivia have mixed feelings about this, but they manage to keep straight faces.

Moments later Fitz comes through the door and they start their meal. Over breakfast he says, "Hey dad and Tim, I have quick stop I want to show you two after we eat. Are you guys up for a ride? They both nod and agree to go. However Mel curiously asks, "Are we all still having brunch at 1?" Fitz nods as he replies, "Yes. I'll take Liv's car. That way if we're not back in time; we can meet you all there." Karan says, "So you're just going to exclude me Tom Tom?" He responds, "It's not something you'd like Karebear. Besides we went to both restaurants you wanted to go to for dinner and lunch." She had to admit he was right. But before she can reply Anthony teases her as he asks, "Did you seriously just play the baby sister card?"

She grins knowing he called her out and everybody at the table laughs too, as she says, "Yep and it's my card to play for life." Martha cosigns as she says, "That's right my favorite daughter." Tyler says, "She's your only daughter." Martha respond, "And that's why she's my favorite." Everyone smiles at her comment, and continue to eat and chat.

After they eat Martha lets Jerry in on the purpose of the trip. While he seems nervous he agrees it needs to be done. Before they leave Olivia and Fitz have a quick chat. She encourages him to stay focused and try to remain calm. The point is to get his brother talking and not to judge him or ridicule him, and don't fall for his tactics to avoid addressing the issue. Fitz agrees with her, and he says, "I got it. Thanks babe." She replies, "You're welcome honey."

They share a kiss and he says, "Babe, I'm sorry for all this drama. It isn't how I dreamt this weekend to be." She replies, "It's fine honey. It's all about the little pieces of perfect, remember? Right now my left hand is making this all worth it and then some."

He grins as he says, "So I did well huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. You and Abby did well. I'm still not sure how you got her to keep this secret from me." He responds, "It wasn't easy. But at least it was a good secret." She smiles as she says, "Yes. You're right. I love you." He replies, "I love you too." They share another quick kiss and head in their separate directions.

Thinking she wanted to find something to fill their time; Olivia decides to engage her family. She knew her Aunt and Uncle were still at Abby's and Harrison's. So she decided to invite them on the shopping spree. It was a great time for all the ladies to get together. Mel stated she needed to get a few things for the girls anyway, and Karan and Anthony were looking to catch a movie together. Therefore a shopping spree at the mall would fit the bill for everyone and they were off to the races.

As the guys drive Jerry asks, "So where are you taking us son?" Fitz replies, "To the college football hall of fame." Both Jerry and Tim are excited. Fitz smiles as he drives. They arrive a half hour later, park and walk to the building. There are minimal crowds there so they get inside quickly and start walking around.

They are walking around for about twenty minutes making small talk, and ironically Tim opens the door to the conversation. He says, "So you and Liv are on your way to being hitched huh?" Fitz smiles as he says, "She said yes. So I guess so."

Tim responds, "Man, you look excited." Fitz nods as he replies, "That's because I am. I'm so in love with her that sometimes all I can think about is her and our future. It's crazy. Am I right pop?" Jerry replies, "Sounds familiar. I've been in love with my best friend for over 50 years, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Both Fitz and Tim see their father glowing as he speaks about their mother. Unable to hold back any further Fitz says, "That's beautiful dad. I can't wait to have that with Liv. Don't you wat that with Mel Tim?" Tim looks at his brother and says, "Everybody's relationship is different. I don't know about 50 years. That sounds like forever." Jerry replies, "It is forever son, but it's forever with the right woman. The mother of your children, and the bearer of your fears, tears, and laughs. Your soulmate."

An air of discomfort fills the room as Tim asks, "What is this about guys?" Fitz looks at his brother and says, "It's about your blow up on mom and dad when they confronted you about cheating on Mel." He scoffs, "Why the hell did you tell him that pop? Damn, why can't yall mind your business?"

Fitz hears right away that his brother is guilty without doubt. Not once did he deny the accusation, and he's defensive. Fitz calmly says, "He didn't tell me Tim. Mom told me because she's worried about you, Mel, and the kids. Including the one on the way. So we want to help you figure this out, because this can't go on man. It's all out of love. You have to be honest with yourself."

Despite Fitz trying to keep things cool Tim is hotter than fire, and stays on the defense, as he says, "How are you going to talk to me about being honest? You brought me here under false pretenses, and ambush me with this bull shit intervention; like you're better than me. You're not better than me Fitz. By the way does your fiancé know about who she's engaged to?"

Fitz feels is anger rising and Jerry sees the tension between them increasing too; he says, "Tim can't you see we're just trying to help you?" Tim replies, "Help me how pop? By judging me. Fitz is the last person to talk to me about infidelity. Which is why he needs to once again mind his own damn business."

Unable to resist responding emotionally and not wanting to disturb other people coming into the room. They step outside to the outer glass walkway for privacy. When the door closes Fitz says, "You're a real screwed up individual. You know that?" Tim replies, "Here it comes. Go ahead. Tell me how much of a screw up I am Fitz, and how you're the fucking golden child. Let's hear it." Jerry interjects as he says, "We're not doing this boys. Let's stay on topic."

Tim replies, "Too late dad. This talk is way overdue." Hearing his brother's words; it's probably the first thing he's said since they've been talking he agrees with. He decides to let it all out as he replies, "You want the truth?" Tim responds, "I want to know what you think is the truth. Go ahead and listening."


	260. Chapter 260

Fitz replies, "Fair enough, the way I see it you watch and wait for people to fail or stumble, and you pounce on them when it happens. You out them when they're not ready to talk about it. Or you make comments about the situation to make them uncomfortable. Which is gutless, heartless, and fucking unnecessary!"

Tim scoffs as he says, "Get the fuck out of here with that bullshit. You're still mad about me telling mom and dad about Mellie! If you're so in love with Liv why the hell is she still on your mind?"

Fitz responds, "You're missing the fucking point Tim. I don't love Mellie and she's not on my mind. Hell even at the time I don't think I loved her." Tim smirks as he asks, "Then why the fuck does it matter that I told mom and dad about it?"

A sudden air of emotion comes over him, he doesn't know from where. But it pours out of him as he responds, "That situation was one of the most stressful and screwed up times in my life and what I needed most was support. Support from my big brother, and what I got instead was fucking torment and ridicule! Did you ever think about how that affected me Tim? How embarrassed I was to be in that predicament, and how badly I didn't want to disappoint the family by doing something so shameful and wrong? No. You didn't. Because you never think about anybody but yourself. That's why you're okay with cheating on your family. As long as you're happy it's all good. Well newsflash if your cheating it's not all good bro. It's fucked up. And you're too dammed self-absorbed to care!"

Despite Fitz's anger being at the top of his emotions; all his brother and father hear is his pain of neglect. For the first time in his life Tim sees a different side of his brother, and Jerry sees a different side of his son too.

Jerry outwardly responds, "Fitz I never knew you felt like that. Why didn't you talk to us?" Fitz didn't mean to delve so deep into the past; he's over that situation now. So he replies, "It's fine dad. You did what you could. You, mom and Karan did what you could. But my brother. My only blood brother, my older brother left me hanging like he didn't give a fuck about me. And decided my torture was more important than standing by me. Unlike what I am trying to do for him now. Right now, despite how you treated me Tim. I am joining the fight to help you because I see you're fucking up your life and the lives of your family for no good reason, other than selfishness. But instead of taking our concerns to heart; you're sitting there with that smirk on your face, like you could care less, and you know what. If that's how you feel. I'm done. I can't make you give a fuck."

Fitz's depth of expression of emotion is a game changer; never did Tim and Jerry think the conversation would go this route, but here they are. Seeing that this is deeper than he thought and feeling his brother's rage. He feels like he owes him an explanation and maybe an apology. Fitz watches his brother in thought. He doesn't care what he says next. Because he meant what he said a moment ago. He's done trying to help him.

As he's writing off hope of anything positive happening next; he hears his brother say, "I didn't know it affected you like that Fitz. I'm sorry." Fitz isn't ready for apologies, he just wants to get to the root of his brother's issues; so he says, "Tim I don't need your apology. I don't even care anymore why you were such an ass to me back then. I just want to help you and be there for you. Like I wish you were there for me when I needed you. That's all."

There's an awkward pause and the tension in the room has spiked exponentially. Everyone's heads are swirling, because of all of the emotions being expressed. Suddenly Tim says, "You say you don't want to hear this. But I'm going to say it. I was angry at you because you were always better than me at so many things. You were better at baseball than I was, you were more popular than I was, you were loved more from Karan, and mom and dad." Jerry replies, "Son that's not true me and your mother and sister, love you all the same. We don't have a favorite."

Tim's eyes fill with tears of hurt as he replies, "You loved me so much dad that I'm your first born. But he's your name sake. You didn't even want to give me your name." Like an air of tension building in a balloon before it pops; the tension in the room settles with that admission.

The genuineness in his words are felt; they all know this is real for him. Jerry says, "Son you know why you have your uncle's name." Tim replies, "Yes. But I'm your son dad! I'm your first born, not Uncle Frankie's. You gave me away like I didn't matter and gave Fitz your name!"

Jerry sees his son hurting and says, "My God Tim; if I'd known that this would have such a negative effect on you. I never would've suggested giving you your uncle's name. And I'm sorry that you've struggled with this so long. But son I have to tell you that I've loved you as much as I've loved all of my children, and that's not based on who's named after whom. And it wasn't my intention for everything to be a competition between you and your brother. But I guess it always felt like one to you Tim, and I apologize if I contributed to that at all. However, son that can't be something you can hold on to all your life. You have to settle with your feelings about that and move on, because it certainly doesn't give you an easy out in any way, shape, or form. It doesn't excuse what you're doing to your family by cheating on them, and you've got to face that."

With the mood leveling out, and Fitz also feeling his brother's pain. He never considered their names being technically out of birth order, was an issue for him. But now it makes sense. It finally makes sense as to why he's been such an ass to him most of their lives. He's always felt like he had to compete, as if he wasn't good enough somehow.

Fitz begins to feel empathetic toward his brother and his life long struggle. Despite how he treated him when they were kids and in general, he never wants to see his brother hurt this way. Watching his father comfort his brother, and wanting to provide support; however, agreeing with his dad that this doesn't absolve him from his current behavior. He says, "Tim I'm sorry you've struggled with the difference in our names too. It never donned on me that you had an issue with it; but hearing you out now. I get it. It's been rough for you to get through. Nonetheless, we weren't raised to be philanderers, and if you really think about the real deal behind this. You'll see that it's you. This isn't about me, dad, mom, or Mel and the kids. It's all about you. You and your choices are what put you in this spot, not your name."

Tim's mind is processing their words and he can't refute their responses. He knows it's all on him, and says, "I don't know what else to do. I told her that I was done. But she says she loves me." Jerry replies, "Do you love her?" Tim responds, "No. I don't. She's cool. We have fun. But that's it." Fitz replies, "That's because you don't have anything real with her man. It's all a fantasy, like going to a strip club."


	261. Chapter 261

Jerry nods as he says, "He's right son. With her there's no real responsibility, and no issues other than how many times you want to screw, and how can you get time so you can screw." Tim nods in agreement as Fitz says, "That's not real bro, and it's all fun and games until she gets pregnant."

Tim's eyes widen and Jerry says, "Don't act like it's not a possibility Tim. I promise you no matter what birth control you claim you're using. Somehow she's going to get pregnant, and that's a heartbreak that Mel, my current grandbabies, and the one in the oven, don't deserve."

Tim sighs as he says, "Fuck, I've got to fix this." Fitz replies, "Yeah. You do. And you can start by figuring out how you got here in the first place, so you don't repeat the behavior." Tim responds, "I have no fucking clue man. Me and Mel are always at it man. She won't lay off me." Jerry smiles as he says, "Son take it from me; if your wife is on you. It's because you're off something and until you fix that, she's going to be on you." Tim replies, "Dad I have no idea what that means."

They all chuckle, and Fitz says, "In a nut shell Tim you two need to learn how to communicate." Tim scoffs as he replies, "Hell I'd say we communicate too much." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "No you talk but you don't communicate. Meaning you say what you want and she responds but neither one of you are listening. You have to learn each other's love language so you can understand how to communicate with each other."

Tim asks, "Love language? When did you become Doctor Phil?" They smile simultaneously as Jerry says, "That's what a good woman will do for you. She'll help you see what your weaknesses are, and cause you to address them. If you're willing to listen to her. Because the benefit of listening to her is having her loyalty for life."

Fitz nods as he replies, "Well said pop." Jerry smiles as he says, "Thanks son. It took me some time to learn that, but it's a valuable lesson to have in your repertoire."

Tim sits in thought and Fitz asks, "What are you thinking about Tim?" He sighs as he says, "Thinking about how I don't have as much figured out as I thought." Fitz replies, "Nobody has it all figured out Tim. We're all a choice away from fucking up everything. But, what keeps you going is knowing that you have complete control, because you always have a choice either way."

Tim takes a breath and says, "I don't know how to put this back together. I love Mel, and if she finds out about this it's going to really end us. I don't want my kids being raised by another man."

Jerry replies, "Then you need to be the man she needs you to be. So you can be there to raise your kids and be her husband. They're a package deal son. You can't be one and not the other. Just like she's your wife and the mother of your kids. If you set your sights on making her and your kids your forever, you'll be fine." Desperately he asks, "How do I start?"

Fitz replies, "First you have to ask yourself if your family is really what you want. If it is. You have to fight for it. That means opening yourself up to trying new options to save your marriage, like marriage and individual counselling."

He grimaces but Jerry says, "Son you're really not in a position to refuse options. So if you're serious about saving your marriage. Above getting rid of your mistress, and removing yourself from temptation zones. You need to consider all viable options. Otherwise your thought of your kids calling another man daddy is in the near future." Tim replies, "Damn pop. Did you really have to say it like that?" Jerry nods as he says, "Yes. Because you need to understand how serious this is."

Fitz responds, "Dad's right Tim. Mel is a good woman, and she deserves to be treated with respect and loved right. If you're not willing to give her that, she won't have a problem finding someone who will." Tim replies, "I get it. I know you're right. Hey you think Drew could recommend a therapist for us back home?" Fitz smiles at his brother as he says, "Yeah of course. I'll text you his number and you can give him a call; he'll take care of it like he did with Karan."

Jerry sees the progress in his son's eyes and sees the caring moment between his two boys. It warms his heart. He stands between them as he says, "My boys. My two hot headed boys. I may not have done everything right where you two were concerned, and I'm sorry about that."

Both Fitz and Tim don't want to place any guilt onto their father. Tim speaks first as he says, "Dad, you're a great father. I didn't mean to imply you're to blame necessarily. I'm man enough to see I was using that as a crutch to be unnecessarily angry."

Jerry nods as he says, "That's good to hear son. But to be fair I feel like I need to clear the air about some things that happened when we were raising you two." Fitz asks, "What's that dad?" Jerry replies, "Well for starters I know I was hard on you Tim; maybe harder on you than Fitz. But it wasn't because I loved either of you more or less than the other. You are both my sons; but you couldn't be more different."

Tim asks, "Why were you so hard on me dad?" He replies, "Because you are the oldest and because you needed a lot of discipline growing up. Whereas Fitz was easier to handle; he listened more and I didn't have to talk to him as much. Hell you broke every rule we had in the house; you spend more time grounded than any kid I'd ever known. That damn threesome of yours damn near killed your mother."

Thinking about his father's response Tim says, "Damn. I forgot about all of that." Jerry says, "I know you did son; because we let you forget about it. We didn't throw it in your face because we forgave you for it. We love you Tim, and we accepted that you were the most challenging kid out of the three. But we never expected to find out perhaps a good will gesture of naming you after your uncle, and me being a little hard on you could be a part of you acting out."

Instantly Tim looks at his father and his brother, and genuinely says, "I'm sorry for being so difficult dad, and I thank you for being so patient with me. I was a real fuck up."


	262. Chapter 262

Jerry smiles as he replies, "No thanks necessary, you're my son. It's my job as your dad to be there for you, and honestly, it's an honor to be your dad." Tim smiles as he says, "Really?" Jerry replies, "Yes. You're a good man Tim. You're a little screwed up emotionally sometimes. But you're a good man, and as your dad I just need you to do me one favor." Tim is still smiling, like a kid in a candy store asks, "What's that?" Jerry chuckles as he says, "I need you to get your shit together, because you're not moving back home. Okay?"

They all laugh together as Tim nods as he says, "Yes Sir." He then hugs his father, and they share a smile. Surprisingly, he then turns to Fitz and says, "Bro, I know I've been an ass to you, and I'm sorry. I'm going to do better. You're my kid brother and you should always be able to come to me, and know I've got your back." Fitz feels his brother is being authentic, and attempts to let him off the hook, by interjecting and saying, "It's cool bro. I get it." However, Tim needs to finish what he started and continues as he says, "No it's not cool Fitz. Because I owe you an apology for the past, and I owe one to Liv too." Fitz is surprised, and Jerry is confused as he says, "What does Liv have to do with this?"

Tim takes a breath as he says, "When they were visiting last time; I was in the upstairs bathroom on the phone talking to Hanna, the girl I was cheating with. And I saw a make-up bag. I looked in it, being nosey and I saw her pills. I even looked them up on line to see what they were for." Jerry shakes his head as he says, "Oh my God Tim. That's why you weren't surprised when we told you she suffered from panic attacks."

Tim nodded and Jerry responds, "I can't believe you did that. Why the hell would you do something like that?" Tim replies, "I don't know pop. Sometimes I do dumb shit, and when I do it there's no real rhyme or reason for it. Which is why I need to apologize to you Fitz and I will apologize to Liv too. Because it was wrong, and I know it. I just hope you both can forgive me for it."

To Tim and Jerry's surprise Fitz is visibly calm; but inside he's floored by his brother's words, and happy at the same time. He never thought he'd get an admission and an apology from him.

After a pause Fitz smiles at his brother as he says, "Of course we can forgive you. You're my brother and I love you man." Tim is shocked at his response as he asks, "So we're good?" Fitz nods as he replies, "Yeah man. We're good." Jerry replies, "What did I miss here? Fitz why are you so quick to accept his apology for snooping in Liv's bag?"

Fitz replies, "Because Liv and I already know about that dad." Both Jerry and Tim reply, "You do?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes. We do. Liv is very observant Tim. She noticed her bag was unzipped when you left the bathroom, and she always closes her bag. It was also moved to the back of the counter. So it was obvious you looked in the bag, or at least moved it." Tim asks, "Why didn't you say anything?" Fitz responds, "Think about it. How do you think that would've gone over man?" Tim nods as he says, "I see your point. Damn man. She never let on that she was aware of what I did." Fitz says, "Because she forgave you for it and moved on. She's not ashamed of her panic disorder; she just doesn't talk about it. Besides, she was going to tell the family about it any way. She just didn't plan on doing it on the first visit."

Jerry says, "That makes sense. I'm impressed she didn't get after you Tim. Not like you didn't deserve it." Tim replies, "I agree dad. It was a bad move, and I'm definitely going to apologize to her for it." Fitz responds, "You honestly don't have to do it for her man. She doesn't hold grudges. But if you need to do it for yourself, that's cool. It may do you some good in your effort to turn over a new leaf."

Jerry says, "That's true son. Actions always speak louder than words." Tim replies, "Good point bro. I'll take care of it when I see her." Fitz nods as he says, "Cool."

Tim smiles at his brother and says, I love you bro." Fitz replies, "I love you too bro." They hug each other, and then they hug their dad, while they trade I love you's with him. It's been forever since Fitz can remember saying that to his brother, or hearing it. But it's something they can all get used to hearing and saying.

Deciding to make use of the remaining hour and a half they have left, before they have to be at brunch. They finish a full tour of the hall of fame and take photos together, commemorating their alone time and the day they got to clear the air, like they'd never done before. It's a new day, and a new beginning for the Grant men.

After arriving at the restaurant for the brunch, just in time to be seated. Olivia and Martha both are surprised at how joyful they all appear to be, even Tim. Fitz sits across from his lady and he winks at her, letting her know it's all good.

Brunch is amazing and the conversation is fantastic. The ladies talk about the shopping they got done and Karan and Anthony talk about the movie they saw, which intrigues everyone. Surprisingly Tim talks about their trip to the hall of fame. He doesn't give details of what was discussed; but he advises that he definitely did see and learn some things he didn't know about before, and he's grateful for what he's learned. His reply intrigues

Olivia, she can't wait to hear the details from Fitz later. As everyone else also tries to reconcile the meaning of Tim's words. Fitz and Jerry both understand his sentiment and concur. They all learned a lot about each other, and what they've learned explains a lot, and will help in their future communications.

After enjoying a delicious brunch, the guys go meet with Harrison and Uncle Eli for the baseball game and the ladies elect to take the girls for their first spa days. With it being their last day in Atlanta, it was a great way to end their trip.

Later that evening after the Grants leave, headed to the airport and Olivia and Fitz settle into bed with a bowl of banana pudding they're sharing. Olivia is bunkered in and trying to process the happenings of Fitz's day. By the time he finishes the story, she's eaten more than her share of the pudding.

Afterwards he looks at her and sees she's still piecing it all together; he smiles at her as he says, "Intense huh?" Olivia replies, "Babe that was both insane and awesome." He laughs as he says, "I think you're right." She asks, "How are you doing with all of this? I mean I know you all made up afterwards. But that was a lot to purge at once, and so unexpectedly." As he begins to eat what's left of the pudding, he says, "If I had to pick a word to describe how I'm feeling it would be relieved. I'm relieved that I got the chance to voice my beef to him, and that we were able to hash it out. I had no idea he was hurting too though."


	263. Chapter 263

Olivia runs her fingers through his hair, as she sits next to him in bed and she says, "It's common for that to be the case. Two people can be mad at one another and neither completely understands each other's position. It's only until they talk it out that things get resolved."

He nods as he says, "Yeah. I agree with that. I just hope this is a new start for us as a family. And that Tim follows through with therapy." Olivia agrees as she says, "Absolutely. It will definitely help. Although I can say him being so eager to apologize to me is a good sign. I really appreciated it. I could tell he was being genuine." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. He was. I think this was a real eye opener to him. Karan says he apologized to her too. I guess he's recalling a lot of the stuff he's done to all of us over the years." Olivia replies, "That's great honey. I'm happy for your family. I think this is a good thing for all of you." He nods in agreement, as he finishes the rest of the pudding, and he slides down into the bed to cuddle with her.

As they get comfortable, Fitz clicks on the Netflix button on their remote, and Olivia asks, "What are we watching?" He replies, "I thought we'd finally finish watching that movie Hush, we started a few days ago." She nods as she says, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Why didn't we finish watching it?" He kisses her neck as he says, "Because you couldn't resist taking a ride on the Fitz train." She laughs at his insanely cocky comment and so does he, as she says, "Whatever, that's not how I remember it." He responds, "So let's go with my account." She smiles at him and they share a sweet kiss, as they snuggle and finish watching their movie.

As their fingers intertwine, his hand runs over her ring and they both smile. He sees the smile on her face, and he kisses her temple. It's like they both realize again, in this moment; they're engaged. Something neither thought would be the case if you asked them six months ago, before they met. But yet here they are, in love and together on their path to forever.

 **One week later**

As Olivia finishes her energy smoothie, she pours over her notes for the 20th and final motion presented by the defense. It's been a crazy week with this case. First Edison won the judge battle, getting the judge he preferred. Then the office became entrenched battling his evidence challenges. At this point it's believed he's challenged every piece of paper and paper clip of evidence she's sent over.

Somewhere there's a forest that gave it's life for the pile of motions the D A's office has received for this case. It's clear he's pissed because he's lost every motion he's filed so far, except one, and she hasn't sat across from him yet. She decided early on to allow both Sally and Bella to assist in arguing the evidence motions. Whom ever does the best job will be her second chair. Her strategy has been effective, and surprisingly Sally is proving to be a contender for the spot. She's won every motion she presented, and she's managed to stagnate the defense well with impressive case law too.

Unfortunately Bella lost the one motion that Edison won; which suppressed the video tape procured from the house that had a surveillance video of the entire incident. Which speedily led to Edison filing for a motion to dismiss, citing without the video tape, the D A can't prove intent. Which nullifies the charge levied against the defendant. In essence he wanted to either have Becker released. Stating insufficient evidence to support a second degree murder charge.

However, to his dismay, Judge Bonner disagreed. She ruled there was sufficient evidence to establish state of mind for the current charge with or without the tape. From what Sally told Olivia this burned him badly, everyone could see his anger shining through, by his demeanor. It was in fact so obvious he was threatened with contempt of court.

Hearing this from Sally brought some concern to Olivia; because she knows if his emotions are showing, he's getting desperate. Which means she can expect more drama coming her way. She knows losing this case isn't something he's going to do quietly.

Nonetheless, she's adding to the drama by arguing this final motion herself, and for a change this one will be of her accord. She's prepared to revisit the ruling Bella lost. Despite the judge still ruling in the D A's favor of continuing to trial. She wants this tape back into evidence because she knows jury's like neat packages; they don't like inference, especially in a case with this type of significance.

It also helps that for this motion she knows the case law for it like the back of her hand, and additionally, it's time to put the stall tactics to bed. The city is bubbling with tension and she needs this case to progress to trial as soon as possible. In addition to her rather heated conversation with Mayor Rosen the other day about the stagnation of the case's progress. She's tired of Edison dominating television screens, and hearing the talking heads weighing in every ten minutes it seems about the handling of the case.

If there's been any saving grace at all this week it's been the fact the gossip columnist who was riding the wave of success at her and Fitz's expense has been mute. Olivia has looked up her column every day this week and their names aren't mentioned at all. She's unsure what caused her to shift her focus, but she's grateful for the change. Because it allows her to have some relief, and helps her to continue to focus on the case.

As she finishes going over her notes for the motion challenge there's a knock on the door. As she looks up she yells, "Come in." The door opens and Bella walks in with the added information she needs. She says, "Hey Liv. I just got the fax from probate. Here's the info you needed for the house's ownership." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Great work Bella. Thank you so much for getting it so quickly."

She smiles as she says, "It was no trouble. I'm sorry I didn't think of this myself when he challenged the video footage." Olivia replies, "It's okay Bella. What matters is we found a way to get this tape back into evidence." She agrees but asks, "Do you think Judge Bonner will take offense to revisiting her own ruling?" Olivia replies, "It's a risk I'm willing to take because this evidence is compelling, and I'm confident that when she hears my argument, she will agree that the tape should be admitted."

Bella nods as she says, "One thing's for sure, Mr. Davis won't be happy after this. He's a real piece of work Liv. I'm not sure how you two were ever an item." Olivia looks up at her from the file and Bella stammers as she says, "I'm, I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Olivia agrees with her, but doesn't take it to heart as she replies, "You're right it was. But it's also true. I don't know how that happened either. But we all make mistakes. And those mistakes teach us the best lessons of all, right?" Bella is relieved to know she didn't shoot herself in the foot with that comment. She stares at her left hand, admiring her ring as she simply says, "Right."


	264. Chapter 264

Olivia sees her staring at her ring too and smiles as she says, "Anyway, wish me luck. I'm headed out momentarily." Bella nods as she says, "You won't need luck. You've got this." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Bella. By the way where's Sally?" She replies, "She should be in later today. She called in this morning; but she says she'll be ready for our meeting later." Olivia responds, "Okay. Sounds good. I will see you when I get back then." Bella smiles as she leaves saying, "Good bye."

After gathering her IPad, and organizing her paperwork; Olivia slips everything into her briefcase. She then sits back in her seat and pulls up a three minute relaxation exercise to calm her nerves. After completing it, she feels refreshed and ready. Upon giving her make-up a once over, as well as her outfit. She gets Travis' attention and heads to the courthouse.

When she arrives at Judge Bonner's office, Travis escorts her inside and Edison arrives at the same time. The look on his face is priceless, when she greets him; he's completely thrown by seeing her. He was clearly prepared to face Sally or Bella today, and not her. His astonishment she almost chuckles, but maintains a straight face. The same sense of calm and confidence about her he recalls from the arraignment hearing is present.

After their exchanged pleasantries, there's an awkward pause between them, as he notices her left hand. The shine of the diamond, along with her overall appearance catches his gaze longer than it should. He almost forgets where he is, as he moves closer toward her, and then again he's halted, as he makes eye contact with Travis.

Despite the obvious look of apprehension in his eyes, and the contemplation in his demeanor; he attempts to appear unbothered by his presence by asking, "Am I supposed to be intimidated by him?" Olivia quickly and daringly replies, "Why don't you tempt fate by getting much closer than necessary and find out."

Her comment causes a shift in his face he can't hide; he's visibly uncomfortable. To her the sight is quite funny indeed, so much in fact they all hear a snicker from Judge Bonner's assistant, she tries to change into a cough. Simultaneously Judge Bonner opens her door inviting them inside. As they turn to face the door Olivia catches the assistant's eye and smiles at her, and she smiles in return.

The session begins with Judge Bonner being annoyed as she says, "I have seen both of you more than my own children." Edison attempts to woo her by saying, "Well it is always a pleasure to see you Judge Bonner." She looks up at him from the file, as she says, "That wasn't an invitation for a compliment counselor." The coldness from her remark is undeniable, and Olivia looks away quickly to prevent from laughing.

The awkward pause breaks as Judge Bonner asks, "Can someone explain to me why I am here discussing this motion again?" Edison proudly says, "Your honor this isn't my doing; perhaps Ms. Pope can advise of why we're here."

Judge Bonner looks at Olivia and says, "Ms. Pope, care to explain?" Olivia takes a breath as she replies, "Yes your honor; the reason we're here is because I'd like to readdress the motion excluding the video tape from the house."

Edison quickly says, "Your honor that was already ruled on and determined to be inadmissible, because there was no warrant, and there was no clear permission by the property owner to procure the tape."

Thinking he's made a succinct argument that impresses the judge, with him recalling her ruling verbatim, without notes. Judge Bonner asks, "Do you do impersonations too? Or do you just randomly spout off what people have already said in an annoying fashion for your own amusement." Olivia swallows hard to prevent laughing out loud, and then breaks eye contact with the judge. In her head she's on the floor dying. Edison's face is a mix between confusion, anger, and embarrassment.

Finally the silence breaks as Judge Bonner says, "Ms. Pope I hope you have a good reason we're revisiting this. Because as the defense counsel has so annoyingly reminded us, there's no standing for the evidence to be admitted. Hence my prior ruling excluding it." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes of course your honor, the prosecution has found that the people actually did get consent from the legal owner of the home after all."

Edison confidently replies, "If I may advise your honor she didn't obtain permission from the actual homeowner, but the resident of the property. Regina Miller isn't the owner." Judge Bonner says, "He's right Ms. Pope. According to my notes John Williams is the actual owner of the house on the property records."

Olivia nods as she replies, "Yes. Your judgeship that's correct. But the property records are wrong." Judge Bonner says, "Excuse me." Olivia pulls out the documents from a file and hands a set to both Judge Baker and Edison, as she says, "After a thorough investigation; we found out that house was purchased with Mrs. Miller's trust, and Mrs. Miller was married to Mr. Williams at the time of the purchase of the house." Edison interjects as he says, "Your honor I fail to see what this has to do with your ruling on the tape being excluded."

Judge Bonner replies, "Speed it up Ms. Pope. I need to hear relevancy." Olivia says, "Yes. Your honor. The bottom line here is Mr. Williams was married to Vanessa Wakefield at the time he married Regina Miller, making him a bigamist, and nullifying his marriage to Mrs. Miller, as well as his access to all of her assets."

Judge Bonner sits back in her chair pondering her statement, as Edison says, "This isn't about her trust. This is about the house. His name is on the deed. It's his home too." Olivia replies, "Yes. But they're both on the deed, and because the house was purchased with her trust; it makes the house her asset." Judge Bonner says, "Which is why he technically isn't the owner of the house." Olivia replies, "Exactly your honor. He forfeits all ownership automatically in lieu of his bigamy."

Edison desperately says, "This is a lose interpretation of the rules pertaining to the trust, and there's no precedent for such a ruling." Olivia proudly states, "Actually the Georgia statute is quite clear, OCGA 519-3-2(3) says the dissolution of a previous marriage in divorce proceedings must be affirmatively established and will not be presumed. Which means any marriage that violates this bigamy provision is void in Georgia. So his marriage to Ms. Miller was voided due to him still being married to Ms. Wakefield at the time."


	265. Chapter 265

Edison quickly counters, "I didn't hear any case law in that quote your honor, just the definition of the bigamy statute." Olivia looks at him as she says, "Try OCGA 519-2-4(6) Cobb county vs Blaylock 1989. It covers Melissa Blaylock who married her first husband in Cobb in 2002 and her second husband in Forsythe County in 2006. On her marriage application to husband number two she claimed she was divorced.

When her first husband discovered said betrayal he divorced her, and tried to sue her. But the court ruled all of the assets belonged to her second husband, not her, when the bigamy was discovered. Therefore the first husband wasn't entitled to a dime of her new found fortune."

This was surely a drop the mic moment if ever there was one, in a motion hearing. Which was cosigned by Judge Baker when she said, "You were saying Mr. Davis?" Edison responds, "This is outrageous! I had not time to prepare to rebuttal this reply." Judge Baker replies, "What are you going to rebut Mr. Davis. There's case law to back up Ms. Pope's motion. Like it or not; the tape is back in, along with the sequence board prepared from the video."

Edison replies, "Those boards are altered for affect, and will prejudice the jury." Olivia says, "Your honor the boards are blow up stills of the video frames. There's no exaggeration other than the fact they are in color, instead of black and white." Edison replies, "Your honor the photos have been retouched for a dramatic affect."

Olivia counters as she says, "Your honor, regardless of the lighting used to brighten the photos, for the ease of the jurors' eyes. It doesn't change what the footage shows, which is Mr. Becker's actions that night. Before he murdered the defendant in cold blood." Judge Baker says, "Enough, both of you. My decision is final Mr. Davis. The photos, and the tape are in!"

Edison is outdone, as he replies, "Your honor what am I supposed to tell my client? This is unbelievable, and certainly grounds for appeal." Olivia thinks to herself, he's got to be nuts threatening a judge with an appeal. This is about to go left, she thinks to herself.

As her thoughts conclude Judge Baker responds, "What's unbelievable is the fact you think you're going to try to threaten me with an appeal Mr. Davis, just because you don't like my ruling. You're way out of line here, and in case you've forgotten you can still be held in contempt in my chambers. Do you understand me?"

He's clearly frustrated, but he replies, "Yes." Equally annoyed with him, she replies, "Yes What, Mr. Davis?" He breathes as he says, "Yes your honor." She responds, "I don't know what's going on with you sir. But I'd like to give my suggestion. Perhaps if you spend as much time prepping your case for trial, as you do on the courthouse steps with reporters, talking about this case, making a mockery of our legal system. You wouldn't have lost such a pivotal ruling. And lastly, if I were you I'd tell your client to make a deal counsellor. The jig is up! We will be set to pick a jury as of Monday morning. Now both of you get out of my office. We're done here!

As Olivia courteously exits the room, she is screaming in laughter in her head at how he just got handled, and the look of embarrassment on his face is everything. When she reaches the office Travis stands to greet her, and they walk out into the hall.

They don't take four steps before they both hear Edison call her name, "Olivia!" The tone is firm, but professional. She stops and they both turn to face him. He approaches them and he stops about four steps back from her, respecting Travis' presence. As he says, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She replies, "I'm listening." He looks at Travis and says, "Can we have a little privacy?" She responds, "We don't need privacy Edison. If you have something to say, please do so."

She sees frustration return to his eyes as he replies, "That little tactic you pulled in there was bush league." Olivia responds, "Getting beat at your own game and whining about it isn't becoming Edison. Now unless you're looking to discuss a plea; I will see you at jury selection on Monday. Good bye."

She starts to walk away and he says, "Come on, make me an offer Liv." She turns to face him again and says, "First, to you my legal name is sufficient, and you'll address me as such. Second, I'm not offering you a deal here, because we both know I don't have to. I've got your client dead to rights; so if you want a deal. Make me an offer."

He knows she's right, and desperately he says, "Man one he does the max, with parole in 5 years." Olivia scoffs as she says, "You're joking right?" He replies, "What do you want from me?" She responds, "I want you to offer me something I can actually consider. He murdered a young man with a promising future in cold blood for god's sake. How in the hell does that warrant 12 years in prison, with parole in 5?"

He replies, "Okay. Man 2. Minimum count and parole in 10." She replies, "You're getting closer. But not close enough. Let me be clear. He's not getting less than 25 years in prison." Edison replies, "Olivia, he made a mistake. It was a crime of passion you know that."

Olivia replies, "What I know Edison is that a family buried their child two weeks ago, and their hopes of ever having a grandchild by him. All because of your client's selfish actions." He hears and feels her anger and realizes he's not going to win this round. So he says, "I'll talk to my client and I'll be in touch." Aggravated, she replies, "You do that. See you Monday."

She walks away from him confidently, he wants to say something else, but he knows nothing he says right now will be beneficial, or keep him on his feet, judging by her body guard's stature. Truth be told, he forgot how beautiful she is; especially when she's angry. As he walks away, he recalls some hot moments between them from their past. Only to have them fade when he turns the corner and sees her new beau, waiting for the elevator with her brother.

Their eyes meet and Edison sees that Fitz's facial expression doesn't change when he sees him. But his eyes don't leave him; while Harrison's glare is undeniable, until Edison steps onto the opposing elevator. The doors can't close fast enough for Edison; it's only then that he manages to take a breath.


	266. Chapter 266

As Fitz and Harrison step onto the elevator; Harrison says, "I hate that bastard." Fitz replies, "Join the club." Harrison replies, "I can't wait until this damned trial is over. It's killing me to know he's near Liv." Fitz responds, "Agreed. I think we'll all sleep better when it's done. It's all your Uncle could think about last week." Harrison says, "Yeah. it's taking a lot for him not to pay him a visit. Hell, I'm struggling to stop myself not knowing what he's up to is killing me. Especially after his public antics with the press." Fitz nods as he says, "Tell me about it. My tongue is bleeding i'm biting it so much. But i don't want to fight with her about it because i know it's not her fault he's around. I'm just glad she's so accepting of the security detail." Harrison nods as he says, "If there's a positive to be found in this mess; that's it." The bell rings and they step off the elevator, as they head to her office.

When they arrive at her office they knock on the door, and she calls for them to enter. She's pleasantly and curiously surprised at her brother and her love visiting her together. But, she greets them anyway with smiles and hugs as normal as they walk in. After their greeting they both have a seat in the chairs opposite her desk as she asks, "What brings you two here together?" Fitz sighs as says, "Your brother dropped by my office to talk to me, and after hearing him out. It was clear you needed to hear what he had to say too."

Olivia replies, "It sounds serious. What's going on?" Harrison says, "First let me say; don't be mad at me." She gives him a look of impending attitude; but says, "I can't make any promises until i hear what you have to say H." He sighs as he says, "Just keep in mind that I was looking out for you sis; that's all i ask." She takes a breath and says, "Okay, what is it H? What did you do?" He replies,"Remember when you commented that it was odd that Carole's gossip column shifted gears. and no longer talked about you, Fitz, or the case?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. Why?" Harrison replies, "Well, the reason for the change is because I had Huck look into her, and he paid her a visit. He found out she never talked to Jake. Which meant those alleged statements he made to her, for her article were fake."

Olivia sighs as she says, "So did you threaten her or something?" He responds, "She wasn't threatened; but she was encouraged to be careful publishing inaccurate or fraudulent stories. Huck reminded her that her fake sourced stories could get her sued. She wants to be mad at him; but knows it would be a waste of time. But she also wants to know how Fitz ties into this. They both see that she's being quiet, and before either one of them can say anything. She says, "H. You had no right to do that. But i appreciate you doing it. Because i know you meant well. So i guess i owe you a thank you." He smiles as he says, "You're welcome sis. Thanks for understanding."

She nods as she says, "You're welcome. Did you know about this before today Fitz?" He quickly says, "No Liv. Like i said; he came to me today and i knew we had to fill you in as soon as he told me about it." Harrison follows with; he's telling the truth sis. I didn't tell anyone about this. Only Huck and I knew about it." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Okay. So you got that handled. But what doesn't make sense is why she'd take such a risk of printing fake sourced stories. Especially ones about attorneys. Is she that desperate for relevancy? And how in the hell did she get Jake's name anyway as a love interest of mine in the first place?"

Harrison grins as he replies, "Great minds think alike sis. Because those were my questions too. Yes she wanted to sell papers and the more salacious the story the better. But according to her a message was left on her voice mail about you and Jake's past relationship; as well as information about you and Fitz's current relationship, and his past. She says she was even told when to run the stories, like what specific days to release them. It was completely calculated Liv."

Olivia thinks for a moment and his response makes perfect sense; the stories were timely, and had she not played the situation right. The public fallout could've been significant. She feels herself getting upset as she asks, "Do you think Edison leaked this information to her?" Harrison replies, "I wish that were the case; trust me. I wanted it to be the case. But no it wasn't him. It was Stephen." Olivia is baffled as she replies, "What! Are you serious? He knows I never dated Jake. And how in the hell did he find out anything about Fitz's past?"

Fitz responds, "I know it sounds crazy Liv. But it's true. It was Stephen. I'm assuming he did his research on me; which isn't hard to find out to be honest. And, since he was just trying to make waves; he didn't care that the information he was giving her was false. Which explains his bogus quotes to her about you and Jake, and of course the exaggerated lifestyle he fed her about me."

Olivia agrees with his logic as she replies, "This is unreal." Fitz says, "I know. I couldn't wrap my head around it at first either. Like Harrison i thought it was Edison too. But after thinking about it; I had the video for the visitation room pulled for the facility Jake's in. And low and behold we found out Stephen has been visiting Jake quite regularly, as of late. But he's been signing a bogus name on the log sheets. I guess he wanted to cover his tracks in case any questions arose; but he must have forgotten about the camera system. Because other than a baseball cap; he didn't wear much of a disguise. Which is insane to me because i'm sure he's aware there's a surveillance system inside the prison to document all visitations. So either he's bold or stupid. I'm not sure which one fits."

Olivia shakes her head as she replies, "Not to mention the fact that all of the conversations are recorded anyway. Which means they're subject to review at any point. I honestly can't say i'm shocked the more i think about this. He never was the brightest bulb on the tree. So I guess it fits him."

Fitz then asks, "Hold on. Didn't you have a monitor on his visitation to be notified of who visits him?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. But you know those communications are pulled randomly, and are probably waiting to be listened to. With this current case taking priority; I can assure you nobody is reviewing that information."

Harrison replies, "I thought the same thing sis. But that's where it gets even more interesting; the D.A's office was notified. Or should I say Sally was notified; but she chose to keep that to herself."

This being something new to him; Fitz replies, "You've got to be kidding Harrison." Harrison sighs as he says, "I double checked the number Fitz. She was called on several occasions advising of the visitations. So there's no way she can say she didn't or doesn't know about them." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "So thinking this out. It's obvious she was hoping that when the false stories broke; you'd be removed from the case due to the publicity. She didn't count on you keeping the position after the fact. Which is why she wouldn't have worried about you finding out about the visitation notifications." Olivia then says, "And I bet she probably thought she got a reprieve when your public response to Edison hit too. Because it gained press for a few cycles prolonging the media circus, giving the press more to chew on by you mentioning my prior relationship with Edison."

She sees the anger and regret in his eyes, and before she can reply. Harrison says, "Fitz the only person to blame for this bullshit is Sally." Olivia nods as she says, "He's right babe. You were just trying to help. You had no way of knowing about her plans." He replies, "Thanks both of you. But something has to give here. We can't let her get away with this. Maybe Cy could do something about her; this has to be teetering on an ethical violation."

Olivia feels her anger rising initially, but it's halted by deeper thought as she responds, "Yes. It's clearly an unethical move; which is why it doesn't feel like something she'd do. Unless there was more to the story." Fitz responds, "What do you mean by that Liv?" She replies, "Think about it. She has to know we'd find out she knew about Stephen visiting the prison at some point. So if that's the case, even if i'm not on the case anymore it's still an ethics violation, and we all know she needs another one of those like she needs a hole drilled in her head."

Harrison nods as he says, "I agree, which is why Huck's running a trace on all of her communications now. She said something to me at the Gala, which stuck with me. She said that you're quite a fighter, a champion of causes no matter the risk." Fitz says, "That sounds complimentary." Harrison replies, "I don't disagree. It does. But there's something about how she said it. That struck me as odd."

Olivia instantly says, "The bad publicity angle is her best shot here, and she knows it." Harrison replies, I figured that too. Which is why I have Huck tracing her communications; something's not right, and we need to know what else she's planning before it happens." Fitz replies, "She has a lot of nerve going this route; given her recent public issues." Olivia says, "Often those who are the most vulnerable are the ones who are the most likely to point fingers at others."

Breaking the conversation Harrison's phone rings, and he says, "Hold on this is Huck." He takes the call and as they talk; he puts the phone on speaker. As Huck lays out what he's discovered; they all shake their heads trying to process it.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. I'm ecstatic you all are continuing to follow the story. I know it's been a while since my last update. So I appreciate the continued support and inboxes. Thank you very much for your kind words. I will do better about updates coming up; I haven't forgotten about Timing is Everything, or the sequel to the Candidate and Realizing the Dream. Those are all in the works, along with a One Shot I've been meaning to post. So stay tuned for more stories to come._**

 ** _As for this story; there's a lot to react to. What was your take on Fitz and his brother clearing the air? That talk may have done them all some serious good. You never know somebody else's perspective of a situation until you ask them._**

 ** _Fitz and Olivia are engaged; they appear to be moving along despite the whirl wind of drama around them. With all that's going on; they haven't really had a chance to celebrate the milestone. But, I promise it's coming; have faith._**

 ** _Are you surprised that Sally and Stephen are causing trouble? What else do you think Sally has up her sleeve for Olivia? I guess you can't be nice to some people, huh? In the end snakes always reveal themselves. I'm curious about how you all feel Olivia handled Edison. Of course there's more to come; but, so far. How would you rate it on a scale of 1 to 10, on effectiveness?_**

 ** _Looks like the drama is still at play; next we find out what else Sally has in store for Olivia, and how she intends to combat it. How does she handle this privately, and still contain the explosion she's about to walk through. To be continued friends, in the next installment of With or Without Prejudice._**


	267. Chapter 267

**_Hello again fan fiction readers; thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback and critique I've received. You all are so very kind; I truly appreciate you. I value your opinions and I do my best to reward your efforts in keeping up with my stories, by keeping you entertained and making you as happy as I can. The best part is that I'm able to do that without sacrificing my creative flow. Which means I am very happy with the turn out of the story because my creativity is represented, and as an added bonus many of you enjoy what you're reading. So once again thank you, thank you, thank you for your support!_**

 ** _FYI I don't title my chapters or installments. But, if I had to come up with one for this installment it would be called, closure. There's an exciting part of this installment you may not have expected, and I hope I did it justice. Happy reading!_**

As they all sit in their own thoughts post call. They're all trying to process what they've heard from Huck. Abby joined them during the call, and while Fitz and her husband are fuming right now. She's watching Olivia, who appears to be on the phone talking to someone. The call is short and sweet, and when she hangs up the phone she has a resolved look on her face.

Suddenly Fitz says, "That story can't run. We can't let that happen." Harrison replies, "I don't think there's a way to stop it. What are we going to do?" Abby sees the look on her besties face, and she knows it like the back of her hand, as she asks, "What's your plan Liv? Olivia smiles at her friend as she says, "I think we should let it run." They all look at her as she comes out of her trance of thought processing.

Abby always has her friend's back; but wants to make sure she's certain about what she's saying. She asks, "Are you sure Liv?" Fitz instantly responds, "Liv you're not thinking clearly on this." Harrison adds, "He's right sis. This will be terribly damaging for you and your reputation; even if you manage to get a conviction."

She hears their pleas, but knows they don't know what she knows. She replies, "If the tape is released in the right context; it could work to my advantage more so than to my demise." Fitz asks, "How so?" She replies, "So many people have a negative view of justice rallies, and black lives matters because they don't really understand what it's about. They think if you're saying black lives matters, you're saying no other lives matter and that's not what it means."

Abby replies, "Liv we agree with you. But just as you said many others don't see it that way. Namely the media, and the powers that be who paint social unrest negatively at every turn. Which is precisely why this tape being released right now would be a disaster."

Harrison says, "I have to agree with her and Fitz sis. This isn't the time for the tape to surface; which is why someone is trying to ensure it happens now and not at a later date. The publicity from it is designed to hurt your reputation and your bid for the district attorney's office. You have to see how serious this is Liv; you don't have time to explain this right now, and the fact that you'd be taking time out to handle this personal issue, while this case is going on is even worse."

She agrees with them but feels they're overreacting as she says, "I see the sense of urgency here peeps, and you're right this is a plot against me. But I want you all to take a deep breath and relax, because the story's not coming out until Edison is ready for it to be released. And right now he's still trying to tie up the loose ends to his plan. I have a feeling he's not going to let that tape surface until after he sees what my play's going to be when we meet to discuss a plea. He's playing a game; a game he's going to lose. Because once again, I'm going to use his tactic against him."

Out of frustration and confusion Fitz asks, "Why do I feel like I walked into the middle of a movie, and completely missed the entire plot?" Harrison says, "Join the club. Sis what are you talking about? Help us out." However, Abby says, "I get it. You're going to call his bluff."

Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Yes Bestie! That's why you rock." They share a giggle, as Fitz says, "Can you two please clue us in here?" Harrison nods as he says, "Agreed. You two are killing us here." Both Abby and Olivia smile at one another, and Olivia says, "Here's the deal. We now know that Edison intends to release the video of me being involved in the police brutality marches. Which is only being done to taint the public by painting me as anti-police."

Harrison replies, "Yes. Which again, would be a bad look; especially given the case you're currently prosecuting." Olivia replies, "Yes. But what he isn't prepared for is the truth about his client coming to light in the public." Fitz says, "Liv you can't leak his statement or any of his communications while incarcerated to the press."

Olivia replies, "I'm not going to do that. It would be unethical. But, if an inmate turned informant or an undercover cop on a cross investigation agreed to testify in open court about Mr. Becker's admissions while incarcerated. That would surely quell the chaos that would ignite based on the video footage of me at the justice rally's, wouldn't it?"

There's a subtle quiet pause, and then Harrison says, "That's. That's." Abby interjects, "That's Fucking brilliant Chica!" They all agree, as Fitz says, "Damn, it really is. How the hell did you come up with that?"

Olivia grins as she replies, "One, I told you I know him. I know him better than he knows himself. Every trick he pulls, I'm ready for it. Two, while investigating the leads, we found some racially charged comments made on his social media page that were deleted. They were connected to a photo his soon to be ex-wife posted on her page and on her Instagram that were later deleted. Apparently the guy that she was sleeping with was a young black male; just like Derrick. Their likeness is uncanny."

Abby replies, "Too bad Georgia doesn't have a hate crime statute." Olivia responds, "I agree. That's the only reason I couldn't apply it here. Anyway, I wanted to use those comments, to bolster my case. But I obviously couldn't. However, I still wanted to know what else he would say if he thought nobody was listening.


	268. Chapter 268

I knew I had to be patient; he's a cop, so he's not going to blab to just anyone. So when he was taken into custody. Initially I put him in an individual segregated unit for the first three days, and then when he was taken back into custody. I put him in open cell segregation with another inmate across from him.

Like we figured, it took him a minute. But we finally put the right person across from him to get him to open up. He even tried us out first to make sure he wasn't being set up by giving a few bogus admissions. But when he saw the media attention didn't change, regardless of what he said. He got comfortable, and he finally opened up becoming quite the chatter box."

Harrison smiles as he replies, "I'll be dammed. Who else knows about this?" She replies, "Only those exclusive to the investigation and now you three. We never would've pulled this off if it hadn't been for the two cops Brandon and Cash that were reinter viewed though."

Abby replies, "They actually helped you?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I was surprised that Cash was all in. By him being a vet and past partners with Becker. I didn't expect it. But, he heard Becker's rants and he said it sickened him. I think it helped that he has a new grand baby who's biracial. Brandon was a given with her desire to work in Vice; she proved invaluable with this operation."

They all agree, when someone does something that affects you directly; it's a game changer. Fitz wonders if anyone else could be involved. He asks, "So Sally has no idea this is going on?" Olivia confidently replies, "Nope. Not a clue. I told you I didn't trust her. I didn't know how she'd try to get me. But I knew she'd try, and I knew I had to be ready when she did. I know her too well."

Fresh out of thought Fitz says, "What I don't get is why Sally, Edison, and Stephen are working together against you. It's like some crazy Alfred Hitchcock film." Harrison nods as he says, "I don't think they are working together per se; as odd as it sounds; they may just be working in concert yet independently toward Liv's demise."

Abby nods as she says, "I agree." Olivia nods as she says, "Me too. When you think about it; they all have a reason to see me fail. But all of their reasons are mutually exclusive. If I'm removed from the case; Sally is named first chair regardless of whose sitting second chair. She finishes the case, and wins; possibly keeping her job. Edison of course is banking on the win for obvious reasons being personal and professional, and Stephen's antics are just cold hard revenge from me rejecting him. Hence him teaming up with Jake. Those two by the way should be friends; they're both worthless jackasses."

They all agree with her sentiment, as Fitz says, "That all does make sense. But do they know about each other?" Olivia replies, "That I'm not sure of. But ironically they all have a common connection; other than their dislike for me." Harrison replies, "Carole's gossip column."

Olivia nods as she says, "Bingo brother. They're all using her as their conduit to do their dirty work, in pedaling salacious garbage about me. Which is why I have no doubt she's willing to publish this story. It's a gossip writers dream to have material like this. It almost writes itself." They all agree with her as Fitz replies, "So you're thinking she gave into Harrison's warning because she knew there was something bigger coming down the pipeline."

Olivia replies, "Yes. In retrospect this story would have more meat and potatoes, than her standard gossip columns. There's a video she can release, and it will feed into what misconceptions people already have about black lives matters. Then she can write a story to bolster her view of the video or the views of those confused by the group's purpose. Fitz says, "Either way this has to be stopped Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "It has to be dealt with, and it will be babe. The bigger issue is the fallout from this; I am tired of the black lives matters movement being characterized as a version of racism. When it's just the opposite. That needs to change."

Abby processes what she's hearing and then says, "I agree with what you're saying about black lives matters; but who in the hell is Carole? And why am I just now hearing about her?" Olivia and Fitz both look at Harrison and then at Abby, Olivia is in shock as she asks, "You didn't tell her?" Harrison replies, "I was going to. But I kind of got caught up." Olivia replies, "H. Come on." Abby impatiently says, "Hello. Tell me what?"

Olivia gets up and gives Harrison her seat, and she sits down next to Fitz taking Harrison's seat. While Harrison fills Abby in on his caper with Huck. Fitz and Olivia chat, as Fitz says, "This is unbelievable baby." She smiles as she replies, "I know. It's never a dull moment right?"

He smiles as he says, "Never. But let me ask you. Are you really going to let the story run?" She responds, "Yes. I think it should and if it's in the right context, as I said I think it could help more than hurt. He nods as he asks, "And if it's released without you being able to control the narrative. Then what?" She replies, if that happens I think I have a great counter." He nods in agreement as he says, "Yes you do. But then there's the reality of what this type of news can do to your career Liv. We live in GA; it's not the east coast or the west. Liberalism isn't exactly celebrated here."

She takes a breath replies, "I know. But I'm not ashamed of my involvement in the justice movement, and I'm not going to hide it. It's a part of who I am. I believe there's no place in our justice system for ill treatment of anyone, from the police through our prisons, regardless of race or gender. And if that belief keeps me from prosecuting this case till the end, or being District Attorney; I can live with that."

Fitz smiles at her, and says, "I'm so proud of you Livy." She smiles as she responds, "Hold your tongue on that; this move could make me jobless if this goes wrong." He smiles as he says, "No matter what; I've got your back baby. You're stuck with me." She grins at him and they share a sweet kiss and smile.

Their moment breaks as they hear Abby say, "Elliot Harrison Pope Jr, don't you ever in your life lie to me or mislead me that way again. Do you understand?"


	269. Chapter 269

Both Olivia and Fitz look at Harrison as he holds Abby's hands and looks into her eyes, as he says, "Really? My whole government name babe?" Olivia can't hold back her laughter, which also makes Fitz chuckle too. When Abby looks at them they both say, "Sorry."

Abby can't help but smile herself as she responds, "Don't encourage him. He's not funny." Olivia straightens her face as she says, "Agreed." She then turns her focus back to Harrison, giving him a pressing crossed look, and he says, "Okay. Okay. Yes. I understand baby. I'm just playing with you. You know I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to keep that from you." Her voice comes down a few octaves as she says, "I believe you. But that's irrelevant. I want. No I need to know when you're doing things like this. I don't like secrets, you know that."

He nods as he says, "I do. And I apologize for that. It won't happen again Abs." He kisses her hand, and she smiles at him. She then trades in her hand kisses for kisses on the lips; which make Fitz and Olivia smile.

With them all made up, they turn to Olivia and Fitz and see them smiling in return; as Olivia smiles as she teases, "Are you two done playing kissy face? We've got ish to do." Abby giggles as Harrison kisses her on the cheek, and she says, "Yes. Sorry." Both Fitz and Olivia chuckle at their cuteness.

Harrison snaps out of his love daze and says, "So what's the plan Liv? What do you want to do?" She responds, "I am going to set up a meeting with Edison and his client; in case he doesn't call and ask me for one by the end of the day. Given how our last conversation went. It's hard to tell which will happen first."

They all look at her giving her the nonverbal, go on. So she advises how their meeting went earlier in Judge Bonner's chambers, and tells them about their exchange in the hallway. Fitz quickly says, "What a jackass. He's still trying to get you alone despite what he's done, and you wearing another man's ring. He has a lot of fucking nerve!"

Olivia looks at him as she says, "Babe, don't let it bother you. I was fine. I wasn't going to be alone with him, and Travis would've gone into the room with me if I felt we needed to go into a closed room." Her touching his face calms him instantly; but Harrison appreciates Fitz's ire as he replies, "He really needs a tune up." Fitz nods as he says, "I can't argue with you there."

Abby instantly says, "No. He doesn't you two! We're going to handle this without anybody needing a hospital or police involvement." Olivia chimes in as she says, "She's right guys; we're not going there again. So both of you promise right now not to make any physical moves on him or Stephen."

They hear her and look at one another in a moment of pause; until Abby prods them by saying, "Come on guys we can't hear you." They both take a breath and nod in agreement as they reply in unison, "Fine." Both Abby and Olivia look into the eyes of their men with skepticism, but decide to take their words for it for now.

Harrison quickly asks, "So what are we doing to take these assholes down?" Olivia says, "It's simple, I meet with Edison and his client, and I advise him of the new information I have discovered. That should help with him killing the article he's given to the gossip rags. And if he decides to go forward with his plan to have the story run, or release the video. I will proceed with my plan."

Abby asks, "What about the powers that be? Are you going to warn them about the video?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Yes. I guess I have to." Fitz responds, "I think you should Liv. In fact, it may make sense for you to tell them about the video in advance. That way they can brace themselves for the potential fall out." Olivia asks, "Do you think that will work? I don't want to panic them. There's been so much negative press already."

Harrison says, I think he's right sis. If you don't tell them and the tape gets out; they're going to be pissed thinking you hoodwinked them. They need to feel they can trust you. This would be an example of you trusting them."

Abby says. "I agree it's the best move Liv. What do you plan to do about Sally and Stephen?" Harrison interjects "I think I. I mean I think Huck should have a chat with Stephen."

They all grin, as Fitz says, "Damn, man, you almost cleaned it up." Harrison replies, "I tried. But I can't lie. I want to be present to relay that message." Fitz nods as he says, "Stand in line." Olivia responds, "Did you both forget your promises already?" Harrison responds, "We're just talking about it sis; give us a break." Fitz adds, "I'm with him; until we've actually committed an act it's all conjecture."

Abby replies, "What are we going to do with you two?" Fitz chuckles as he responds, "You mean other than forgive us after the fact, be our alibis, and help us hide the bodies if need be." Harrison and Fitz slap hands as he says, "Good one bro." As Olivia says, "Oh my God you're turning into my brother. That's enough of you two hanging out; you're corrupting him H."

Abby laughs as she says, "It was bound to happen at some point. Welcome to the family Fitz." Fitz grins as he says, "Thanks Abs." Harrison grins as he says, "This is the family bonding I like." They all laugh at his response, including Olivia as she says, "Enough of the bravado show gentlemen. I have to find out what I'm working with here if I'm going to be a step ahead of things."

Harrison asks, "Where are you starting first?" Olivia replies I'm going to pull the communications between Jake and Stephen. I need to find out specifically what they were talking about during those visits. Once I have that determined; I will know how to deal with both of them. Since Stephen wants to visit his friend so much; it will be great if he can get a cell next to him." Abby shakes her head as she says, "He really didn't think that through; signing a fake name on a prison sign in sheet is a felony." Fitz replies, "Which definitely makes you wonder what exactly he was trying to hide. Given the video cameras." Harrison says, "I bet he just thought the written logs would be pulled and never thought the video footage would be viewed." Olivia grins a she says, "Probably so, because he's a lazy thinker. So like I said it fits his personality."


	270. Chapter 270

Abby asks, "What about Sally?" Olivia replies, "I will let her continue to benefit from the works of others, and report her current behavior of keeping Jake's visitation with Stephen quiet to Cyrus. He can add it to the list of her craziness he's looking into. She doesn't deserve my direct attention right now. But I do want to see how far she'll go against me. So, I'm going to make Bella my second chair."

Fitz asks, "Is that wise Liv? To push her that hard." Olivia responds, "it's the only way to know for sure where her head is at. Everyone has limits. Let's see what hers are." If she plays this wrong she could get more than fired; she could end up sitting next to Jake and Stephen behind bars. H can keep the trace on her and let me know what she does next. So I'd say our bases are covered."

Harrison replies, "Yeah Huck said he'd step it up. He knows we're working with a short time frame." Fitz responds, "If she's as desperate as we're thinking we will have confirmation of her connection to this very quickly." They all agree as Abby says, "I feel like we're back in our immediate post college days working together again. This is fun." Harrison says, "Yeah. Imagine if we got to do this all the time."

Olivia says, "You mean gather together to exact justice for people behind the scenes; in the name of right and wrong?" Fitz asks, "Is there a market for something like that?" Harrison responds, "With the way this world is composed; there's a market for anything and everything." They all nod in agreement and share a smile.

Olivia says, "Okay. It looks like I have work to do. I've already given the word to Craig to pull the recordings. Then I need to cue up the tapes for my meet with Edison and Becker." Abby asks, "Is that what the call a moment ago was about?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes it was. He already has a transcript for some of the recordings. So I told him to send me what he has. I'll make it work."

Harrison is impressed with his sister's operation, as he says, "Wow, you have them on recording; not just under covers willing to testify?" Olivia smiles as she says, "If you're going to do it. You have to do it right. Right?" Harrison grins as he says, "Yes. Good work sis. You're a beast!"

She winks at her brother as she says, "I learned from the best brother. Don't act like this isn't something you wouldn't have done." He smiles as he says, "True. But it's really impressive Liv. You deserve the credit for this."

Abby says, yes mama. You did your thing here." She appreciates the messages of congratulations. But she doesn't want to celebrate prematurely; so she says, "Thanks. But it's all for not if it doesn't come off right. So let's hold the pats on the back; until we are sure it's under control."

They agree with her response but Fitz still says, "Despite agreeing we don't want to jinx you here Liv. Just remind me to never cross you." Olivia winks at him as she says, "Let this be your reminder; I always get my man." Fitz flirtatiously says, "I can't argue with that." As they share a quick peck on the lips Abby teases as she says, "Corny. But cute you two." They all grin at their moment; as Fitz says, "Just stating the facts."

Agreeing a lot of work still needs to be done, and wanting to make sure she has the help she needs. Fitz asks, "Did you need any help getting ready for your meetlng with Edison babe? I have a solid hour I could devote to helping you." Harrison adds, "Yeah. Whatever you need sis. I've got your back too. I'm done for the day in court." Abby says, "Count me in. I can spare an hour too."

Olivia beams looking at them, loving their willingness to help. Knowing she really does have to play this close to the vest. She says, "Yes. I could use some help from all of you." They grin happily to be of assistance, and she beckons their orders as she decides to make her call to Edison.

However, just after advising her new impromptu team of what she needs; she gets a call from Edison himself. Making this an even better scenario for her and her plan. He advises he wants to meet with her, and his client wishes to be present. She agrees to come to the precinct. But advises it won't be until tomorrow morning. As they all hear her on the phone; they're surprised at her request to meet with them tomorrow instead of today. It's still rather early.

Reluctantly, Edison agrees to the meeting being tomorrow. When the call ends Harrison asks, "Liv why'd you push the meeting until tomorrow? You already have the recordings and it won't take long to cue them up on your tablet." Olivia replies, "I know. But there are more moving parts here brother. Just trust me on this one. I need every I dotted and T crossed before I meet with him. If this is going to work the way I need it to everything has to be just right."

Fitz looks at her, and wants to take the edge off of her stress, so he replies, "Well, I trust you Liv." Harrison laughs as he says, "Man you don't have to kiss up anymore. She's wearing your ring." Abby responds, "And to make sure that continues, he needs to kiss up as much as possible. Don't give bad advice dear husband."

He smiles as he says, "Yes dear wife." Their comic relief moment is sweet as Fitz and Olivia smile at one another, and Fitz revels in his idea working. He wants to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible. Despite the drama swirling around them.

With the mood settling they all dig in and begin to work for her. Harrison calls Huck back and advises what he needs. He decides to check for any connection between Sally, Edison, and Stephen. They don't need any additional surprises.

Abby and Fitz work on downloading Becker's conversations sent over by Craig, and organizing them with the transcripts. While Olivia makes a call to get all the communications from Stephen's visits with Jake sent over. This is one of the many times she's ecstatic that everything is digital now. Which means she can pull tapes and listen to them remotely from her tablet.

When an hour expires, Fitz and Abby rush back to their chambers; he's on rotation for arraignments and she's got some prep work for a new trial starting tomorrow she needs to bone up on.

After they leave, it's her and Harrison working away. He takes up Fitz and Abby's slack with the recordings, and she finishes listening to some of the conversations she's pulled. After another two hours of work; he's synced up enough of the recordings for her to use and matched them with the transcripts. While she's managed to work through enough of Stephen and Jake's visits to ease her mind about Stephen's one dimensional motives.

As they finish up Harrison asks, "So what did you find out?" She replies, "Confirmation that Jake didn't tell him anything about a relationship between us. Which corroborates your information about the quotes from Jake in Carole's story being fake. And that apparently they have quite the bromance going. It's weird as hell listening to them talk about themselves to one another and bonding." Harrison sighs a he admittedly says, "I really would love to punch both of them in the face."

Olivia laughs at her brother but gives him an inquisitive look, which causes him to say, "I won't Liv. I promised. And now that Abby knows I have to keep it." She smiles at him and says, "She's good for you." He nods as he says, "I know. She tames me. Damn, I sound like a freaking animal." She laughs at his realization of his own characterization of himself. He laughs with her, and she says, "You're a wild one bro. But you're a good one too. You have a good heart and Abby brings that out in you. You balance each other. She's wild too to a degree; but you're her calm, and she's yours." He nods as he says, "I can see that." She smiles at him as she says, "Good. Did you manage to sync the transcripts and audio for me?"


	271. Chapter 271

He replies, "Unfortunately yes. He's a real piece of work Liv." She responds, "That bad huh?" He scoffs as he says, "Hell yes. He deserves to be locked up. In all honesty, he really deserves a needle in his arm. Or maybe spend some time in general population." She nods as she responds, "Judging by his social media comments I wanted to go for murder in the first; but proving premeditation is a slippery one here, and I can't miss the conviction on a technicality."

He nods as he says, "I agree. I understand your charging strategy. Just promise me you won't plead him down to involuntary manslaughter. He doesn't deserve a plea. Let alone only 10 years." Olivia nods as she says, "I can promise you that. But you know, Sally thought otherwise."

Harrison asks, "What did she say?" She replies, "She said that the charges were too high, and I didn't leave room for bargaining." He responds, "That's because she'd be good with pleading him out." Olivia agrees, and like a lightning bolt strike they both look at one another.

He immediately says, "That's the connection between them Liv; Edison doesn't have to get an acquittal for this to be considered a win for him. He just has to get him off the hook for second degree murder." She nods as she says, "Oh my God. You're right, and it's a win for her if she takes over the case; because she gets the first conviction of a police officer who killed someone unjustly. And because manslaughter one is a middle of the road penalty, and not all or nothing like second degree. That's a perfect strategy to appeal to the conservative side politically."

Harrison replies, "You don't think Gov. Taylor is aware of all of this do you? Like maybe he's working with Sally on this, with its political implications?" Olivia pauses for a moment and then says, "No. I don't. Because he doesn't like Sally anyway. Remember she's not his pick; she was picked by his predecessor. So he has no loyalty to her."

Harrison agrees as he says, "True. I never would've thought she'd team up with Edison though. That's a bold and desperate move. She's taking all the risk and he's taking very little." Olivia agrees with him as she says, "Well she's clearly desperate, and apparently that's why she's being so bold. It explains why she made that comment to you, about me being a fighter. She knows about the video tape, and she's hoping this last shot of negative press dethrones me." Feeling her anger rise she says, "We need to find the physical connection between them H."

He replies, "I know, I'm calling Huck right now. There's got to be a trail linking them together." As he pulls his phone out; it rings." She looks at him and says, "Okay that's just creepy." He nods as he says, "And it's him." He answers and puts it on speaker as he asks, "Are you watching us or something?"

He replies, "No. Why?" She responds, "Never mind Huck. What do you have?" Huck responds, "What don't I have. It looks like your hunch was right Harrison. Sally and Edison are definitely in cahoots. There are several conversations between them according to their phone logs from as far back as two weeks ago to today."

Olivia says, "That's when we were talking about the bargaining strategy for the indictment." Harrison says, "She was testing you out, and seeing if you'd budge." Olivia groans, "That bitch. Huck, you mentioned they talked today; when did the calls occur?"

He responds, "They talked for about an hour earlier today, around 11: am. Then he made a call to Carole; which we now know is about the video tape, and story. And they actually just spoke again about two hours ago. He called her this time, and the call, was around 20 minutes long."

Olivia replies, "So they spoke after the hearing in Judge Bonner's office. He didn't know I'd get the tape back into evidence. Which must have freaked him out." Harrison replies, "Yes. That is the deal breaker. That tape changes everything Liv. That's why he called her after the meeting. He was pissed, and now I bet he wants to know why you agreed to meet tomorrow, instead of today."

Olivia nods as she says, "He's trying to figure out what I have to counter him with tomorrow. He knows I'm working on something." Harrison says, "An issue of him knowing you too huh?" She sighs as she says, "Apparently." She then says, "Huck, can you send me a copy of those phone logs."

He replies, "Yeah, I'll send them now. Did you need anything else?" She replies, "Yes. Out of curiosity, where is she right now?" Huck says, "She just pulled into the parking garage. So she should be in her office soon." Olivia responds, "Okay Huck thanks. I'll be in touch." He replies, "You're welcome. Bye."

Harrison asks, "What do we do now?" Olivia replies, "I call Cy and let him know about Sally's little deal with Edison, and we continue as planned tomorrow with Edison and Becker." Harrison asks, "What are you going to do with Sally in the meantime?" Olivia replies, "I'm going to play my role. She's not going to deter me from winning this case. She's finally picked a fight with the right one, and gone too damn far. I'm taking her down!"

Harrison sees the rage in his sister's eyes and says, "Liv. Beating her ass isn't going to solve anything." She looks at him as she says, "I'm not going to put my hands on her H. But she's going to wish I had when I'm done. Because when she finds out Bella's my second chair; it's going to feel like she's been throat punched." Harrison replies, "If I were you I'd tell her today, and still pull her into the defense meeting tomorrow."

Olivia nods as she says, "You took the thoughts right out of my head. She's going to be livid when I break the news to her today. But she'll feel compelled to show up tomorrow for the meeting; because she still thinks her plan with Edison will save her job." He winks at her as he says, "Twin powers. Activate." She laughs at his remark; she hasn't heard that since they were kids. But the chuckle is needed.


	272. Chapter 272

Their moment is then broken up by a knock on her door. They share a look, knowing it's Sally at the door. Olivia clears her desk and Harrison sits down on the couch adjacent to her desk, as Olivia says, "Come in."

The door opens and Olivia presses a smile onto her face as Sally does the same, and says, "Hello Liv. Oh I didn't know you were with your brother. Hello Harrison; how are you?" Harrison stands as he says, "I'm well thanks." She responds, "Good. I just needed to touch base with Olivia about the case we're working. Do you mind excusing us?" Olivia quickly says, "Actually Sally. I mind. Let me finish with my brother, and I'll meet you in your office in a minute. Okay?"

There's no denying her tone as she speaks. The smile on Sally's face fades immediately. It wasn't a tone of anger, or rage. But one of directness and annoyance. Harrison sees the look on Sally's face and it's clear she's upset. But she replies, "Of course. My apologies for interrupting, just come on in when you're done."

Olivia replies, "I'll be there shortly, oh and grab Bella. So we can all discuss it together please." She says, "Yes. I will." Harrison replies, "Nice seeing you again Sally." She smile weakly at Harrison as she says, "Nice seeing you too." After the door closes Harrison says, "Damn sis. Really?"

She looks at him and he puts his hands up as he says, "Okay. I get it. I'm just saying. Don't lose your cool here." She replies, "I won't. I'm going to calm down before I go meet with her." He responds, "Good. I'm going to go. But if you need me. Just call okay?" She nods as she says, "Thanks brother." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome sis. Love you." She responds, "Love you too."

When he leaves, Olivia takes a breath and immediately looks up an exercise to calm her nerves. If she could drink; she would. But that's not an option right now. She finds an exercise that always works, and Five minutes later she's ready for battle. She heads to Sally's office and makes sure to lock her office behind her.

Sitting in Sally's office next to Bella, and across from Sally. Olivia lets them in on her win this morning in Judge Bonner's chambers. Olivia watches Sally like a hawk and she can tell by her reaction that she's going through the motions. Nonetheless, she attempts to keep her cool.

Hearing the tape is back into evidence Bella excitedly says, "That's awesome Liv. With that tape being introduced. They're done. There's no way we don't get a conviction of second degree murder." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree Bella. But I'm interested in what you think too Sally. You're kind of quiet."

Sally replies, "Uhm, I think you're both right. That tape certainly makes a case for second degree. So what's your plan Liv? Just play it straight up?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. So far that's what I'm thinking. We'll see what happens. The balls in the defenses' court. I plan to meet with them tomorrow. As a matter of fact, why don't you both join me for the meeting?"

Bella smiles immediately as she says, "I'd love to Liv. What time?" Olivia replies, "Be here at 8am. The meeting will be at 9, and I want to make sure you're both prepared." Sally has a half smile painted on her face; but Olivia ignores it as Bella replies, "Sure thing. I can do that." Olivia responds, "Good. Is that good for you two Sally?" Sally replies, "Yes. There's nowhere I'd rather be." Olivia says, "Great. I'm glad to hear that. It's important that we tighten the ranks now that we're in the home stretch. It's time you both get to see what we will be dealing with when we go to trial."

Sally asks, "So you're confident we're going to trial?" Olivia says, "One can never be sure of anything when it comes to law. But, I think we should be ready for that possibility; I can't see offering a plea at this point. Can you Sally?"

Seeing Sally is visibly flustered, Olivia and Bella wait for her answer and she finally says, "I think it depends on what the defense has to offer. If it were me I'd be interested in hearing any plea." Bella replies, "What exactly could the defense offer that would make you walk away from a second degree murder charge, which was provable? What prosecutor would take that offer?"

Olivia is smiling in her head because she loves to watch Sally wallow in discomfort. Bella is holding her feet to the fire for her, which helps with keeping Sally from picking up on just how much Olivia knows about her caper with Edison.

Olivia checks back into the conversation in time to hear Sally say, "It depends on what the defense has to add to the story. Olivia, back me up here. Often you find something new during an investigation that changes things, so you offer a plea based on those circumstances."

Bella scoffs as she says, "I know very well how pleas work; in case you've forgotten. I've done a few myself. But there's no story in the world Becker could tell in court, or otherwise. That would give a different explanation of what happened that night after looking at that tape and hearing the rest of the evidence, leading to a plea deal for him."

Sally is obviously annoyed by Bella's tone and it shows as she smartly says, "All I'm saying is there's more than one way to skin a cat Bella. Things aren't always black and white." Bella counters with, "Until they are black and white; like this case."

Olivia breaks up their banter as she says, "Ladies, I can appreciate both of your points, and you're both right. There are times when extenuating circumstances will allow exceptions to be made, and pleas are offered. However, there are other times when cases are straightforward and the evidence doesn't lie. And in this situation, tomorrow we will see how the chips fall, agreed?"

They both nod in agreement and Olivia says, "Well. That's all I have ladies; if you excuse me I will be leaving now. I have some more work to do; in preparing for the meeting with the defense tomorrow, and I'm sure you all have work to do as well."

Bella replies, "Yes. I am excited to get going indeed. I will see you both tomorrow." All of the ladies stand up, and Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. You will." As Bella and Olivia prepare to leave Olivia asks, "Sally was there something more you needed to say?" Sally responds, "Would you mind if we talked alone for a moment?" Olivia says, "No not at all. You go ahead Bella." Bella nods as she says, "Okay. Bye."


	273. Chapter 273

After she leaves her office; Sally doesn't waste any time as she asks, "What's going on here Olivia?" Olivia replies, "What do you mean Sally?" She responds, "I mean you're taking both of us to meet with the defense tomorrow. I've never seen that happen before. So I'm asking for clarification purposes; what's your plan? How long are you going to make us wait before we know whose sitting second chair?" Olivia hears the aggravation in her voice, and it makes her grin in her head knowing she's getting under her skin without even trying.

She looks at her and says, "What I am doing is running this prosecution team as I see fit, and to be honest; since you're asking me directly. I am going to answer you directly. I'm going to select Bella for second chair."

Sally looks at her with immense rage as she says, "What! You can't be serious. You said the person who got the spot would earn it. There's no way she out worked me Olivia. Absolutely no way!"

Olivia replies, "That may be how you see it Sally. But I disagree. I know you don't like the way this has been handled, especially since it didn't turn out your way. But I am doing what I think is best here for the team prosecuting this case."

Sally replies, "I can't believe you're dropping this on me right now. How dare you do this just before we meet with the defense tomorrow!" Olivia is over her tantrum and plainly advises, "First of all you asked me the question about the second chair selection. I didn't drop anything on you. Second, show up or not tomorrow Sally. It's your choice." She angrily counters as she says, "And if I don't. What happens?"

Olivia replies, "Then you don't show. I'm not your boss Sally; I can't force you to do your job. I honestly don't care what you decide. My decision has been made regardless. But I will say the people of Fulton County still acknowledge you as the district attorney of this office, and your name is still on the door. So, if that's not motivation for you to still do your job and be a part of this office. I don't know what else to tell you."

Sally scoffs as she says, "This is bullshit Liv." Olivia responds, "I'm sure that's how it looks to you Sally. But not to me, and that's what matters. Now, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, maybe not. It's up to you."

As she walks out of her office she knows Sally's upset, but she's doing well to maintain her cool. Despite dropping the bomb on her ever so wonderfully, and dashing her hopes of being second chair. Olivia has the assurance she'll be there tomorrow for the purpose of seeing that her plan with Edison is successful.

After returning to her office she checks her email and sees the call logs from Huck for Sally and Edison's calls. Immediately she sends them to Cyrus, and then she gathers all of the information received today, and everything else case related that's not nailed down, placing it in her bag to take home. At this point she has to be sure nothing is left behind that could tip Sally off that she's on to her.

Ready to go, but feeling like she should brief Bella on her decision. She stops by her desk and gives her the news. Bella is elated and can't stop smiling. Olivia appreciates her genuine happiness and she can't wait to see how she performs tomorrow; knowing she's in prime position.

After their conversation ends Travis walks her to her car and on the way home she calls Cyrus, and he invites her over to talk. Feeling like she could use a drink after the day she's had. She decides to stop by.

When she arrives at his house the aroma of food fills the air as she walks inside, and is greeted by Ella and James. She grins as Ella gives her a huge hug, and they laugh together as they make small talk. It's been at least three weeks since she saw her last, and she marvels at how big she's getting. After Ella reminds her they have a sleepover date next weekend with Ana.

Ella is whisked off by James, while she proceeds into the kitchen to chat with Cy as he cooks. Forgetting she didn't eat lunch, until this moment. Her mouth begins to water when she walks into the kitchen. As she walks to the island Cyrus is dropping fresh homemade pasta into the water.

He turns to greet her and says, "Hello my dear." Olivia replies, "Hello, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He grins at her and says, "Have a seat. I'd hug you but I have sauce everywhere." Olivia smiles as she says, "I understand." She sits down and he says, "You look like you could use a drink." She nods as she says, "Yes. I could." He pours her a glass of wine, and she relaxes in her seat getting comfortable. As soon as the red colored, fruity beverage crosses her tongue, and slides down her throat she groans, "MMM that's delicious."

He replies, "Thanks. James bought me a case of it, and I can't get enough. You can have a bottle if you like." She smiles with glee as she says, "Yes. Please. I love one." He replies, "Sure. I'll get one from the cellar before you go." She nods as she says, "It's a deal."

They share a smile and he says, "So tell me. What's going on these days? I know you said you wanted to talk about the case?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Yes. I do and you won't believe what I'm about to tell you." He replies, "Oh boy. Do I need to sit down?" She replies, "Yes. You may want to."

After removing the pasta from the water, he stirs the sauce for the spaghetti and has a seat next to her and pouring himself a glass of wine too. They clink glasses and take a sip, and he says, "Okay. I'm ready." She takes a breath as she unloads giving him the low down on Sally. His ears perk up immediately afterwards, and he agrees to take a look at the information himself she sent him via email. He agrees it's more than enough to launch an inquiry; he's investigated with far less to go on.

However, he admits he can't say he's surprised given her desperation. He too have been looking into some of her dealings and this seems to fall in line with the road she's traveling. Knowing she's not going to get much else out of him on that subject. She moves on to the other aspects of her day.

The bread and butter of the call is the information she tells him about Carole and the video tape of the rally. This concerns him right away, and Olivia knows it's not a good sign when he's concerned. He understands the political aspect of this and tells her this will be something Gov. Taylor won't like. Once more he advises it could cause him to take action, and do so quickly.

Understanding his point; she asks his advice. He advises her to disclose all the findings to Miguel immediately and coordinate a plan that works to her best interest, because she has to be ready for a fight. He reiterates that whether the tape is released or not; she's going to have to fight not only for the position as DA. But possibly her current position. Despite this factor being something she was aware of prior to this conversation. Hearing it from someone else's lips makes her swallow hard.

He sees the distress forming in her eyes, and offers her words of comfort that soothe her. She appreciates his kindness, and he sees her managing the news. But he wants to be sure she's not giving up; so he asks, "So what's your plan?" She takes a breath and then explains to him what she plans to do tomorrow with Sally and Bella being present.


	274. Chapter 274

He likes the lay out of it and makes some suggestions to her as to how to execute it the best. Calling it the plan within the plan. Something she likes from a strategic standpoint. They begin to talk specifics with regard to her meeting tomorrow, and they also begin to discuss how to handle talking to Miguel.

He instructs her to call him now, and lay out how she plans to proceed. Most of all he advises her to be completely transparent; even if he may not be able to be. She asks for clarification and Cyrus says, "Miguel is caught in the middle here Liv. He likes you and knows you're a great ADA; he also knows you'll make an excellent DA too. But he has to be mindful of his own political trajectory. If he stands too firmly with you; he could be shooting himself in the foot, and he's trying to negotiate the path as best he can not to tick too many folks off, namely Gov. Taylor."

Olivia replies, "So if this blows up it won't blow back onto him." Cyrus pauses, then says, "Yes. Exactly. I know it sounds bad Liv. But it's the truth." She nods as she says, "I understand. I appreciate you being straight with me." He smiles as he says, "Always." She then asks, "So is it safe to say Gov. Taylor has the AG on speed dial?" Cyrus sighs as he says, "I think so. Although he'd never admit to it."

Cyrus notices that despite the nature of their conversation she's rather calm. He says, "You don't seem to be too stressed about most of this Liv." She replies, "I've thought a lot about it Cy, and although I love what I do and I do want to be the next DA. I'm actually fine if I don't have either position. Because all I've ever wanted to do is help people in need, and from where I'm sitting; that can happen in a variety of ways. I don't have to be in the district attorney's office to make that happen."

Cyrus asks, "So you're giving up?" Olivia quickly replies, "No. Not at all. I'm not one to give up. You know that. I'm just preparing for what could happen that's out of my control. Make no mistake I do all that I can to fight for my job and or the promotion. But I will only do it if I can remain true to who I am Cy. I won't be a puppet. I won't do things I don't feel are right; to justify a political agenda. That's not me. The moment I begin thinking that way; is the moment I've lost who I am."

She sees a smile on his face and asks, "What's the smile about?" He sips his wine and says, "You've really grown up. It looks good on you. That ring does too." She grins as she says, "Thanks on both accounts. I can't explain it Cy. I feel a sense of freedom I've never felt before. Does that make sense?"

He nods as he says, "Yes. It makes a ton of sense actually. Which is why I'm so proud of you for accepting it. You've been through a lot Liv and it's great to see you come out on the other side like you are. You're stronger for what you've endured." She nods as she says, "Yes. I am. I'm truly what you'd call battle tested." He shares a smile with her, as they finish their glass of wine, and the timer goes off advising the sauce is ready.

After fixing their plates Olivia sits at the table with the Bean family, and they enjoy their meal. Olivia enjoys hearing about Ella's new art project at school her being casted as snow white in the school play. Olivia agrees to come to her performance; which makes Ella excited.

Post early dinner James takes Ella to her troop meeting and Cyrus and Olivia head to his study to call Miguel. She takes a few deep breaths and they make the call. She appreciates that he sits with her the whole time as she discloses every detail of what has transpired.

Miguel is in total shock and he doesn't hide it. However, when she lays out a plausible plan that will surely benefit both sides. He appears to be on board with it. She knows she has to give up some control in this plot; but she's willing to do that, and trust it will still work out the way she's drawing it up.

The one uncontrolled element she agrees too; in order to satisfy the Governor is to welcome in a state's attorney to work with her. But, she is assured that the attorney will be there to accompany her; not take over. Unless she sees fit to do so, and even then it will be discussed. Olivia reminds Miguel removing her as first chair would send an even bigger negative stream of press to everyone. It says that the district attorney's office can't be trusted and is incompetent. Which isn't true and not the best message to send.

Cyrus advises, the video tape of her at the rally will play more like she's a justice seeker; if it's spun that way. Verses her being anti police. Especially since it was done well before she became a candidate for the district attorney position. Olivia follows his lead as she says, "I think we should release the video ourselves as an expose piece."

Cyrus looks at her, he didn't expect her to say that. But in the flow of things, it makes sense. Miguel asks, "Are you sure about that?" Olivia says, "Yes. Because we will have full control over it and it won't appear like it's broadsiding us. Will there be some negative press? Yes. But if I am there to explain it and discuss it. It could be a great opportunity to open a serious dialogue with the community."

Cyrus says, "It would tie in nicely with the community outreach program launching after the trial Miguel, and it will also make sense. Given Chief Herman being at the presser with the Warrens; which I might add again is unprecedented. Look at the positive and negative press that stemmed from that; the positive overshadowed the negative, I believe."

With both of them working in tandem Miguel agrees with them and tells Olivia he will have to run this by Gov. Taylor. But having the state's attorney option will definitely make this a go for him. This way he feels like he has a hand in the matter, and the negative publicity is minimal. Both Cyrus and Olivia agree; it will show as a team effort against police brutality.

When the call ends Olivia has never felt more unburdened. She looks at Cyrus and says, "Thank you Cy." He smiles at her and says, "You're welcome kid. Wait, I guess I need to stop calling you that huh? You'll soon be a married woman." She grins as she says, "I don't mind it. It's fine." He nods as he says, "Good. Because I'm confident I'll still do it from time to time. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." She smiles at him and he smiles in return as he says, "Seriously though, it's good to see you and Fitz doing so well. The engagement was beautiful Liv."

She beams as she says, "Yes it was. He's so special and he treats me like a queen. I never knew love like this before Cy." He nods as he says, "I can see that Liv and you must know it's all deserving dear. You deserve this type of love." She nods as she says, "I know that now and I'm grateful that I found it. It just seems surreal sometimes."

Cyrus nods as he says, "I can relate. I spent the first few years after James and I married waiting for him to leave me. I kept thinking i was going to do or say something that would end it." Olivia curiously asks, "So what did you do?" He smiles at her as he says, "I stopped worrying about things I couldn't control. Don't get me wrong; I'm not reckless with my behavior in the least bit. I'm mindful of how I treat him emotionally, mentally, and physically too. But I had to realize I had to be me regardless and ultimately if he couldn't handle me; we couldn't be together anyway."

Olivia smiles as she says, "That's good thinking on your part." He replies, "I can't take all the credit. My therapist said it first." She gives him a look of surprise as she says, "Oh my Cyrus Bean with a therapist. How'd that happen?" He poignantly says, "To be honest it started out as a way to keep James."

Olivia asks, "How so?" He sighs as he says, "He point blank told me if I didn't take care of myself better; he'd take Ella and leave. Because he wasn't going to watch me kill myself." Olivia gasps as she says, "Cy. I had no idea." He nods as he says, "I know. I didn't tell anybody. He'd already set me up an appointment; like he had so many times before. But this time I showed up, and after about two to three sessions. I found myself wanting to go. It's been three years now Liv and I live for that appointment every week."


	275. Chapter 275

Olivia replies, "Cy that's great. So many people don't realize the value of strong mental health." He responds, "I agree, and I can attest to the fact that since I've changed my diet, eating the good stuff in moderation. Working out regularly and going to therapy to talk out my frustrations; I do feel much better. I can manage much more than I could before." Olivia smiles as she says, "I am so happy for you Cy and I'm glad you gave into James' prodding." He nods as he says me too." Olivia then asks, "Do you think he would've actually left you?" Cyrus pauses as he says, "Honestly, I don't know. But I do know I wasn't going to take the chance and find out. When you have the love of your life in your arms kid; you do what's necessary to keep them. Especially when you know they have your best interest at heart."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Well said Cy." He responds, "Thanks. I try." They chuckle and continue to chat for a little longer, before nailing down the details of her plan for tomorrow, and then she heads home. Knowing Fitz will be home soon.

On her drive home she's in thought and feeling settled for the first time all day. When she arrives home she's happy to see Vanessa has already taken care of dinner. So she goes upstairs to take a relaxing bath before he love arrives home.

An hour later she's clean and smelling good, dressed in lounge wear, and relaxing in the den; while laying on the couch talking to Abby and Harrison on the phone. After bringing them up to speed about everything. They are both in agreement with her about the plan of action being the best, and are glad to hear she has some support from Mayor Rosen. They also commend her for taking this step bravely and being willing the weather the storm no matter how it plays out. Appreciating their unyielding support they always provide; she thanks them as always.

As their call comes to an end she hears Fitz pull into the garage. She decides to greet him with a plate. So she gets up and heads into the kitchen. She makes his plate and pours him a glass of wine, having it waiting for him as he comes in.

When he sees her sitting at the table, waiting for him. He smiles as he says, "Hey babe." She replies, "Hey love." She gets up and walks over to him and they share a long hug and sweet kiss.

He asks, "Did you cook?" She replies, "No. Vanessa beat me to it." He nods as he says, "Cool." Their embrace breaks and he says, "Let me go shower and I'll be down to eat." She responds, "Okay."

When he returns from showering they sit down and she has a salad while he eats the baked chicken breast, with grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes. As they eat he asks, "How was the rest of your day?" She responds, "If I say eventful that would be an understatement of the events." He hears her tone and says, "Sounds like things got worse after I left." She nods as she says, "Yes and no. But things definitely got more intense."

He says, "Wow. I can't imagine things being more intense." She smiles at him and then explains everything from beginning to end. He eats intently as he listens to her, stopping in mid bite at times unable to believe what he's hearing. She's concerned a few times he might choke. But, they make it through the meal, and through her telling the story without incident.

After hearing everything from what she and Harrison discovered to the conversation she had with Miguel and Cyrus. He drinks two full glasses of wine with her, before he's ready to reply.

Not surprisingly he reacts to her feelings first, as he takes her hand and leads her into the living room. They have a seat on the couch and she climbs into his lap, her favorite spot. He looks into her eyes and asks, "How are you doing?" She smiles as she says, "I'm good." He kisses her forehead and says, "Good. That's the most important thing to me here Liv. I need you to feel and be good with all of this. No matter what happens."

She nods as she says, "I know. I've been doing a lot of thinking and to be honest; I feel a great sense of relief right now. Because I feel like everything that is going to happen is supposed to happen. Regardless of the turnout I will be good with how I handled this. No regrets." He strokes her face as he says, "You're so amazingly strong and incredibly resourceful. I don't know why life tries to fuck with you. You kick ass baby."

She chuckles at his response and he laughs too as she says, "Thank you. But without you and my family supporting me. I couldn't be who I am babe. It's because of all of you that I can be confident in who I am and stand on my own, facing what life throws at me. Knowing you're there to catch me or back me, or even push me through it; makes it so much easier for me. So it's you I want to thank especially. Because this road has been trying and I'd be lying if I said the hard part was over. Because it's not. This could go sideways despite how we're planning, and I want you to know that I appreciate you weathering this storm with me."

He's smiling at her and adoring her so much more in this moment than ever before; because this is the first time she's approached something trying since they've been together, and she didn't automatically assume he wouldn't be willing or able to handle it. It's the first time she's approached this assuming they're a team and will face it together.

He breaks the silence as he says, "You are beyond welcome my love. I'll go to battle for you and with you any day. You know that." She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. I do, fiancé." He grins at her as he says, "Good fiancé." Their cute and corny moment makes them smile as they share kisses and relax together in love as ever.

It's 7:30 am and Olivia is in her office preparing for the 9am meeting. After updating Bailey last night on the cases progress, and advising her of the potential drama that may unfurl over the next few days. She started thinking about how she could turn this case on it's head, and she can't wait to show everyone what she's discovered.

As she's working away she looks up and sees it's ten till 8. Her phone rings and she answers; seeing that it's Mayor Rosen. She takes a breath and answers. "Good morning Mr. Mayor." He replies, "Good morning Olivia; it's just me." She responds, "Oh okay. How are you this morning Miguel?" He sighs as he says, "I am well thank you. I wanted to give you a call to let you know it took some doing. But Richard called me this morning and gave an okay on your plan."


	276. Chapter 276

Olivia asks, "Including the video release?" He replies, "Yes. Including the video release. The public relations firm advised of releasing it during a sit down interview with you and the Warren's, and he bought it."

Olivia replies, "That's great Miguel!" He replies, "Yes it is. I think once he considered the pros and cons of the situation; he realized that Sally being compromised and replacing you with someone else the public doesn't know would be an issue he can't afford during this political season. And as we thought offering a state's attorney to join the case looks more like teamwork between law enforcement agencies; instead of a takeover." Olivia wants to scream, but she knows she can't; she's incredibly relieved and happy with what she's hearing so far.

However, the happiness is short lived when she hears Miguel say, "The special prosecutor from the state's attorney's office will be arriving today. So please do what you can to make her feel welcomed since she'll likely be a part of the team until the end." Olivia responds, "Of course Miguel, no problem there. What's her name?" He replies, "Her name is Jenna Baker, she comes highly recommended. From what I understand she's a real get the job done type, a lot like you. So you two should work well together."

Olivia is outdone; she goes mute unknowingly as her brain goes into overdrive, trying to process what she just heard and hoping she's wrong. However, she manages to become audible again just in time to agree to keep him updated on what's happening next. Despite her mind going into hyper drive she finishes the call with Miguel, without losing it on the phone with him. But when she hangs up the phone she's in awe at first, thinking to herself it can't be the same person. The name is common. She then thinks of Huck saying she recently moved to Atlanta. Now she's more confident than ever that it's her.

She then takes a breath and says aloud, "God, you have a wicked sense of humor, and I am going to need your grace to get me through this one. Please give me strength oh Lord." Her moment is interrupted due to a knock on the door. She yells, "Come in."

When the door opens she sees Bella smiling at her. Olivia smiles in return as she says, "Good morning Bella, how are you?" She replies, "I'm great Liv. Thanks. Margo has the coffee ready, and I picked up some pastries in the conference room. I figured we could all use a little something before going over to the precinct."

Olivia nods as she says, "Thanks Bella. That's nice of you. Has Sally arrived yet?" She replies, "No. Not yet. But we are a little early. So I'm sure she'll be here soon." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. Well I will be there in a minute; I just have some things to tidy up beforehand." She nods and closes the door behind her.

With her mind still in process mode, and knowing Fitz is in session all day. She decides to reach out to her bestie to clear her head. She picks up the phone and makes the call. Abby cheerfully answers, "Morning lady. You're calling rather early. Is everything okay?" Olivia sighs as she replies, "Morning Abs. I'm sorry to bother you so early. But Fitz is in session and to be honest I don't know if he could help me right now anyway. I don't want to worry him."

Abby worriedly asks, "What's wrong Liv?" Having already explained the details of her plan to her and Harrison last night. She replies, "Miguel just told me the special prosecutor being sent to join the prosecution team is Jenna Baker, Fitz's ex sex buddy."

Abby replies, "Oh damn. Really?" Olivia responds, "Yes. Really, and I'm freaking out Abs. She's in my head and I don't want to slap her when I see her. But it may happen depending on her attitude."

Abby chuckles as she says, "Liv. You can't go around slapping all of his exes. All of that happened before you were together." Olivia replies, "Technically not. This ex is the reason he changed his number." Abby replies, "Oh wow. The thirsty photo chick." Olivia replies, "Yes. Her." Abby takes a breath as she asks, "Have you told Fitz yet?" Olivia replies, "No. I just found out. You were my first call because I know he's in session all day." Abby understands her reasoning, and can hear her need to be talked down in her voice. So she says, "Well the upside is you know what she looks like naked, and she probably has no idea you've seen the photos."

Olivia replies, "So your advice is to shame her, or blackmail her?" Abby responds, "No. My advice is to remind her that you have information that levels the playing field. You'll know if you have to use it or not. Her attitude will let you know that. It is possible that it won't come to that; maybe this is just a freaky coincident that happens sometimes, and you'll get through it without a hitch. I honestly wouldn't worry about it Liv."

Thinking about her response she has to admit she's making sense. So she says, "So just play it cool and see where it leads is what your suggesting. Right?" Abby replies, "Exactly. Don't sweat it. Remember, you have his heart, his ring, and him completely. All she has is memories of what will never be."

Olivia understands her point and agrees with her, but wants to make it clear she's not jealous of Jenna; she's just worried about her own behavior being near her. So she says, "I know that Abs. But it's not about jealousy as much as it's about me trying to keep my cool in case she says something stupid."

Abby replies, "Liv. You're the quintessential professional. The fact you haven't slit Sally's throat or punched her in the face yet proves your tolerance level for bullshit is impeccable. So I don't think you have a thing to worry about. Keep your focus on the case and the bigger picture, which is not her, and you'll be fine.

As she processes her advice she feels more relaxed and her mood settles as she says, "Thanks Abs for talking me down." Abby replies, "You're welcome sweetie. That's my job. I'll check back in with you later. But call me if you need me. I'm not due in court till noon."

She responds, "Okay. Where's your hubby by the way?" Abby replies, "He's in the shower; we just got back from the gym and are headed to breakfast. He's playing hooky from work today." Olivia grins as she says, "Well you two enjoy your morning, and I'll talk to you later." She smiles as she says, "We will hon. Oh, and Liv. I know Fitz is in session; but he does have a lunch break." She sighs as she says, "I know. You think I should interrupt his day with this though?"

Abby replies, "Girl you know him knowing what's going on with you isn't an interruption. Besides, if the shoe was on the other foot you'd want to know too, and he knows this showdown is huge. So he wants to know the end result." She agrees with her and says, "You're right. I'll take care of it after our meeting today." Abby says, "Good. Take care mama." Olivia replies, "I will, you too."

After hanging up she looks at the screen saver on her phone, which is a picture of her and Fitz kissing on the deck the night of their engagement. The fireworks are going off in the background illuminates them. The love expressed between them, captured in the moment is amazing; she may be biased, but she finds the photo overall is simply breathtaking. Her attention then goes to her left hand and she grins happily. With the bouquet of flowers he sent her previously still thriving. She's completely surrounded by thoughts of him and their love, and she feels a shift in her mood. Although Abby's pep talk helped; she's completely calm now as she settles into the idea that she has a job to do. Like Abby said, maybe she'll have to play the sexting photo card, maybe not. But if she does she'll do so smartly and confidently.

After preparing to leave for the meeting, she makes her way to the conference room; as she passes by Travis and Margo in the process. She lets Margo know they could be expecting Jenna at any moment and she should be shown to conference room when she arrives. When she gets to the conference room Sally and Bella are chatting about the case, and eating. She greets both of them, despite her feeling of annoyance with Sally.


	277. Chapter 277

Despite how she and Sally left their conversation yesterday; the mood is still calm. After Olivia gets herself an Apple Danish and a cup of coffee; she goes to her seat and then realizes she forgot her tablet. She excuses herself and goes back to her office; but as she turns the corner to the straightaway. She sees Margo chatting with a tall blonde woman, whose well dressed in a navy blue DKNY business suit, and matching colored heels.

As she approaches them, she walks with confidence. She's never been happier about her wardrobe choice. She's rocking a Tom Ford black pant suit and black heels. When she's within speaking distance of the ladies; she hears them introducing themselves to one another. Now standing in front of them, Margo says, "Olivia, I was just about to bring Jenna back to the conference room."

Jenna looks at Olivia, giving her elevator eyes and appreciating her attired. She knew she was attractive from seeing her on television. But in person she's absolutely beautiful. Quickly she checks out her hair, her skin, and pauses as her eyes catch a large, gorgeous, well-crafted diamond engagement ring on her left hand. This was something she didn't expect and she's hoping her facial expression doesn't give her away. Because she's feeling an array of emotions from surprise to resentment.

Snapping out of her head she says, "Hello Olivia. I've heard a lot about you from Mayor Rosen." Olivia smiles and extends her hand as she says, "Yes. Mayor Rosen has told me a lot about you as well. It's good to meet you Jenna, and I want to welcome you to our team."

She nods as she says, "Thank you. I appreciate that. I know these situations can be awkward. But I'm just here to help in any way that I can." Olivia nods as she says, "You're right these can be awkward moments; but that won't be the case here. We all have a common goal, and are ready to work to the end to achieve it. If you like you can join us in the conference room; we are actually discussing today's session now. I just came back to get my tablet. So I'll see you in the conference room."

She nods as she says, "Of course." As Olivia walks into her office she hears Margo say, "Right this way Jenna." Having seen her up close, seeing the familiar crucifix hanging around her neck from the pictures Fitz received. She has confirmation that she's the Jenna from Fitz's past.

Despite getting confirmation of who she is; Olivia is conflicted as to how she feels. On one hand she's suspicious of her motives, but it's possible that she's going to keep it professional. She can normally pick up on people's intentions quite well. But this time she's unsure of where this is going. One thing she knows for sure is that she was definitely checking her out. Which is normal, because she did the same thing as she approached her.

Admittedly she's very attractive, but in her opinion wears too much make up. Nonetheless, maybe Abby is right. Maybe this will only be a working relationship, and the photos won't be mentioned. With that thought she remains hopeful it doesn't go that route, for the sake of keeping down drama. But then hears Abby's advice about lunch with Fitz.

She takes out her phone and calls his office; Miranda answers and tells her his lunch time, and that he's eating in his chambers today. Olivia asks her to add her meal to the order, and let him know she's coming by. Miranda obliges, and when the call ends. Olivia takes a breath as she clears her mind once again and says to herself, "It's go time Liv." She claims her tablet and goes back to the conference room ready to work. When she arrives Jenna has introduced herself and the ladies are talking about the case.

As Olivia has a seat, Bella offers to give a brief overview of the case to Jenna; so that she's up to speed on what's transpired beyond the paperwork. However, Jenna quickly declines her offer, advising she's been brought up to speed already on the facts of the case. So she has knowledge of the most important aspects she needs to know.

Her reaction rubs both Olivia and Bella the wrong way; if it's one thing Olivia appreciates more than preparation; it's teamwork and communication. This move of hers gives Olivia cause to pause where Jenna is concerned. But she doesn't want to judge her too harshly; maybe she just doesn't want to be bogged down with additional details she can pick up on her own.

Checking back into the conversation Olivia hears Jenna ask, "Who's the second chair?" Sally replies, "That would be Bella." Jenna gives a disapproving look as she says, "That's an interesting choice." Bella asks, "What exactly does that mean?" The look on Jenna's face is one of surprise. Either she didn't mean to make the comment out loud; or she didn't expect Bella to demand clarification.

Jenna, realizing she's made a mess with her remark, quickly says, "I'm sorry Bella. That must have sounded terrible. I didn't mean to say it that way. I was just asking the reasoning behind the decision. Because Sally is the district attorney, and Olivia is the top ADA. So I just assumed that Sally would be second chair; that's all. That's no knock against you."

Bella hears her and so do the others, but to be honest the damage is done. However, Bella retains her composure as she says, "Well, Sally and I both have worked hard on this case equally. However, I earned the second chair spot fair and square and I deserve it. Which is why I have it."

Jenna is getting frustrated with the wrong turn her comment caused this conversation to take, and it's showing in her demeanor. Once again she tries to fix the situation as she responds, "I'm sure you do deserve the spot Bella. Again, forgive me for misspeaking. I apologize once again, for any insinuations that developed as a result of my comment. I honestly was just curious about the logic behind the choice from a strategic standpoint. Olivia is there a reason for that decision?"

Olivia is equally aggravated with Jenna's response. She chuckles in her head at how quickly she scrambled to recover; after making such a rude comment. That's a hell of a first impression, she thinks to herself.

Hearing her question and pondering for a moment; to preface her response as professionally as possible; while an air of awkwardness and discomfort sets in. Olivia can't help but feel, this is the move of someone trying to cause dissension in the ranks; which is unacceptable in a group dynamic.


	278. Chapter 278

Keeping her cool, but making her point through her tone; Olivia replies, "Yes. There is a reason for everything that's been done in this case Jenna. But it's of no consequence right now. I'll be happy to brief you on the particulars of the staffing later. Right now we need to prepare for this morning's session with the defense."

Everyone in the room picks up on Olivia's response. Jenna's tone now dulls as she replies, "Okay. That's fine. Can anyone fill me in on the plan for today?" Bella replies, "Today we are meeting with the defense; they want to discuss a plea deal, and we're open to listen."

Jenna curiously asks, "So is the plan to have all of us in the room when that happens?" Her tone is direct, and surprisingly, It's clear she's attempting to match Olivia's intensity from her previous remark. Olivia sees Sally is eating this up; but still she keeps her cool.

Olivia refuses to turn this into a cat fight. She remains professional as she replies, "What will happen today Jenna, is Sally and I will be sitting at the table with the defense discussing the plea. While you and Bella will wait in the observation area viewing the interview from there."

Jenna doesn't understand the point of going about it this way, and challenges, "May I ask what's the purpose of us watching from the observation area? You did say she's the second chair right?"

Olivia is aggravated with her authority being challenged and outwardly says, "Despite her being second chair. The purpose of her observing first is to allow Bella to take notes. If she has any questions we can address them after the fact; but before she has a shot meeting with the defense. By this being such a critical case; she needs to see the case from various aspects, in an effort of becoming more efficient and thorough in honing her interview skills."

Jenna almost scoffs as she asks, "And what skill are you thinking she will add to her repertoire by observing?" Olivia responds, "Reading people is a skill not many people are good at. Which is something one can only learn by observing others. By watching peoples habits, behavior, and body language; you can tell a lot about a person's personality, thought process, and even whether they're telling the truth or not. Which are key attributes when talking to a defendant or a witness; don't you agree?"

The silence is almost deafening and the logic of her argument is irrefutable. By the look on her face it's apparent Jenna is in amazed at her response. Olivia receives confirmation when Jenna replies, "Yes I can see how such a skill can be helpful to learn. But it's not something she can pick up on so easily."

Bella chimes in as she says, "Oh it's not new for me. I've been doing this for quite some time, and while I'm not as good at it as Olivia is. I have learned quite a bit. For example, I can tell by the crossing of your arms that you're not very accepting of much of what you've heard, and your tone fluctuation indicates a rather critical and disapproving stance as well; known as a power play."

Her assessment is dead on and serves almost as a drop the mic moment, as Bella continues as she asks, "Does that sound right Liv?" Olivia replies, "Yes Bella I'd say you were dead on accurate. But what do you think Jenna? Is she right in her assessment?"

There's a new awkwardness settling in as Olivia sees the smirk on Sally's face has faded and Jenna is trying to form the words to reply to Olivia's question. Jenna finally says, "I'll admit that I do find your methods questionable yes. But I certainly wouldn't say I'm defensive."

Olivia replies, "Your body language indicates otherwise Jenna; it's obvious you're upset. Or you wouldn't have changed your body posture after hearing Bella's assessment of your body language. But it's okay. We didn't mean to put you on the spot." Bella chimes in as she says, "Agreed, I was just making a point to show how reading body posture is helpful when talking to people. I'm sorry my assessment upset you Jenna."

She's backed into a corner sort of speak and they all feel the tension. But she attempts to smooth things over by saying, "its fine. But thanks for the apology." Bella nods, but they all can still feel the tension in the room.

Olivia gives her a break further as she quickly says, "Why don't we just move on Jenna? You'll see there's a method to my madness as you work with us more. But as I said, we have some significant ground to cover. So let's get started okay?"

The ladies all nod in agreement and begin to work on the diagram of the session to determine who will handle what parts of the interview. After settling in to a format that works they pack up and head over to their meeting.

Travis accompanies Olivia to the meeting, riding with her as she drives Fitz's truck. While the other ladies drive themselves. As they exit their cars walk to the doors of the building. Olivia is able to park in a pre-marked judge parking spot nearest the door; due to the sticker on Fitz's windshield. After parking she waits for them to catch up to her, and exits as they walk across the lot. They all meet by the doors, and as they walk away she puts on the alarm.

As they walk through the doors Olivia sees Jenna look back at the license plate of the truck as they enter the building. Olivia smiles in her head knowing she recognizes the vehicle and the tag. When they reach the observation area both Bella and Jenna have a seat, and the guards knock on the door advising Becker and his attorney are on their way down to the interview room.


	279. Chapter 279

As they get situated Olivia gets a text from Cyrus advising her to call him once the session is over; so he can make the next move concerning Edison, Stephen, and Sally. She returns a reply and in a matter of minutes they all see the lights come on in the interview room.

As Edison and Becker enter the room. Becker is ankle and hand bound, requiring assistance to walk. Hence him being accompanied by three armed guards. Jenna takes one look at him and asks, "Is there a reason he's so heavily guarded?"

Bella replies, "Yes. He had a major outburst during his arraignment, and had to be carted off to jail by multiple bailiffs. I would've mentioned that earlier; but you said you were up to speed on everything already." Olivia grins inside at her remark, as she thinks good one Bella. Even Sally has to admit that was a great reply, given her refusal to allow Bella to brief her this morning on the cases details. Olivia sees the smirk on her face too, as Jenna looks at Bella in annoyance. But Bella's expression remains that of one who's clearly thinking; I tried to tell you. Olivia breaks the silence as she looks at the ladies and says, "Okay. It's show time." Sally nods and follows Olivia and Travis to the interview room.

When Sally and Olivia enter the room; Edison stands giving both ladies his attention, especially Olivia. As the ladies approach the table Olivia can feel his eyes on her, and it annoys her from the start. She watches as he gives her the once over from head to toe as he smiles, while offering a cordial greeting to her and Sally. Sally being the friendlier of the two, shakes his hand. While Olivia is sure to show her left hand to ensure he sees it, as she takes a seat and plainly says, "Good Morning gentlemen. Let's get started shall we?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a brief look of concern Edison flashes Sally, as he reacts to her tone as he has a seat. Olivia is sitting across from Becker and Sally is sitting across from Edison; the tension is high and steady, almost palpable.

Despite Olivia feeling some anxiety building slightly in her chest; she's fully aware and ready for whatever happens. Her intension was to play it cool; but after listening to more of the audio recordings late last night, and early this morning. Now sitting in front of Becker; she's fit to be tied and isn't sure how long she can hold off from ending this little game much earlier than they probably anticipated.

The session starts with Edison saying, "Excuse my client for not being able to stand ladies; as you can see he's inhibited from much movement on his own. Otherwise he'd greet you appropriately."

They both look at Becker and see the meek and mild presence he's portraying. But Olivia studies his face and sees through his act. He's battling to remain calm, she can almost feel the intensity of rage flowing through him right now. He can barely keep eye contact with her, and his feet are fidgeting under the table. She's now certain she will be able to get his true feelings to rise to the surface. Regardless of the sensations Olivia is picking up, Sally kindly replies, "We understand and won't hold that against him."

Olivia knows Sally's on the take. But she's still amazed at her commitment to this dog and pony show after laying eyes on Becker in this moment. Surely she sees this man doesn't deserve leniency in any way. The longer she sits at this table across from this guy; the more she wants to ask if they're in the twilight zone; because that's how it feels right now. Instead she says, "Now that we're present; I understand your client wants to make a statement to us. Is that correct?" Right away, Edison picks up on Olivia's approach. She's minimizing Becker's significance by not addressing him directly, and so far, by not using his name.

This brings Edison great concern; he knows his client is a ticking time bomb, and if she continues this mind game he's uncertain how long he will last before exploding. Nonetheless, he has to admit to himself he'd do the same thing; it's a crafty move that has a high potential of working. Snapping out of his head and hearing the professional tone of her reply, which instantly breaks the social mood he attempted to strike in his greeting and conversation with Sally.

Edison semi nervously replies, "Yes. Officer Becker does have a statement I think will assist us in working out a deal for him. He's ready to give a full account of his responsibility in this tragic ordeal." Listening to Edison's lead in to Becker's statement makes Olivia want to roll her eyes. Just by his preface she knows Becker's statement will undoubtedly include not a shred of truth or culpability on his part.

She checks back into the conversation as she hears Sally say, "We're interested to hear what you have to say Officer Becker. In the interest of justice and closure we are listening with open minds." In her head Olivia thinks, does she hear herself? Does she realize she sounds like she's talking to a witness verses an accused murderer?

Shaking off the impulse to slap her upside her head; Olivia tries to focus in on what Becker has to say. She listens as he gives his account of the evening that conveniently leaves out every bit of information that proves intent, and favors the ideal of him being in fear for his life.

He also creatively approaches the ideal of remorse. However, not once does he call Derrick by name and not once does he take responsibility for his actions taking his life. Essentially it's a well-crafted story that supports a self-defense claim. And is the same story she heard this morning when she listened to the latest recording Craig sent her.

She remembers both her and Fitz shaking their heads as they listened to it on the drive to work. On the audio tape he phrased it as the story he and his attorney came up with to satisfy the court. It's also that recording that fell in line with the others she hears where he voiced his true feelings of hatred and anger toward black men specifically. His prejudice and hate filled rant sickened her; but she had to listen to it in order to get the full effect of who he really is.

When he concludes his story Olivia hears Sally say, "Well, that was certainly compelling, and opens the door to discussion regarding a plea. What were you thinking Mr. Davis?" Edison calmly and agreeably replies, "I'm thinking Man 1, 10 years and parole option in five years. Three years for parole eligibility if good behavior in two years. And of course segregated status during his incarceration with standard visitation for his children."


	280. Chapter 280

As if his offer wasn't insult enough, Sally replies, "It's a starting point; what do you think Olivia?" Olivia responds, "I think anyone sitting at this table who believes this offer is a serious plea; given the evidence we have in this case needs their heads examined." Becker surprisingly says, "Good thing you're not the boss. She is, and I want to hear from her."

Olivia now sees a smirk developing on Becker's face; as if he somehow has won the battle. However, Edison feels a shift in the moment and tries to prevent it from blooming, by attempting to speak. But Olivia beats him to the punch as she says, "Mr. Davis has obviously schooled you well on what to say; hence the well written statement you recited. But what he probably should've spent time educating you on is how this process is going to work. While the woman to my right is the district attorney; I am not only the lead on this case, but my opinion is the deciding factor, not hers. So if I don't agree to whatever deal you are asking for; it doesn't happen."

Becker looks at Edison for clarification and the look of confidence leaves his face as the looks on both Edison and Sally's faces corroborate her reply. He then demands answers as he yells at Edison as he asks, "How is this possible? You told me the D A was on board with dealing me down!"

Olivia almost chuckles as the shock on both Edison and Sally's faces is priceless. They both trip over one another attempting to quiet his claims by speaking. Sally urgently says, "We are trying to strike a deal for you, which is why we're here." Edison adds, "Yes. This is a negotiation. That's why she's here today." Regardless of how they both try to clean this up; the cat's out of the bag and both Edison and Sally are petrified at how much messier this is going to get for them.

Almost coming unhinged Becker hits the table in anger, and the officers approach the table, advising him, "Keep your hands flat on the table and your voice controlled. Or you're going back to your cell Becker."

Realizing there has to be a plan change, and desperate for help he flattens his hands on the table, and tries to contain himself. Olivia sits back and watches him try to relax; but the struggle is real. Both Sally and Edison still try to encourage him to calm down and believe everything is okay. While Olivia continues to sit quietly, being the only one with a set of cards to play.

Finally gaining some balance in his demeanor Becker stares at Olivia and she looks back at him in response without blinking. Despite Edison and Sally talking to him; he cuts them off and says. "Look I know how the game works, and I want a deal. Since you're calling the shots Ms. Pope. Tell me what you want from me."

Edison replies, "Officer Becker I must advise you.." He cuts him off as he says, "As my attorney you do what I say, and right now I say shut up! Shut up and let me hear from the person who has some damn authority. Since you two morons don't have clearly been out played, and don't the power to get a damn thing done without her."

Olivia smiles inside at his reply; she's as ready to be done with this charade as he is. He refocuses his eyes back on her as he says, "Now Ms. Pope. What do you want from me?" Olivia replies, "What I want from you for starters is the truth. The truth which supports the evidence in this case against you. Not the truth you drew up with your attorney to match a bogus self-defense claim. Can you deliver that?"

Becker scoffs as he says, "The truth, much like evidence is subjective Ms. Pope. It's all in how it's perceived and I think we both know that I'm not going to walk into a second degree murder conviction willingly. So let's just take that off the table."

Olivia responds, "You're right. That offer should be off the table Mr. Becker. Because perhaps that's me being too lenient given the new evidence we've discovered." He hears her and worriedly says, "Too lenient. What are you talking about? Too lenient. What new evidence?"

Both Sally and Edison are also in shock and confused about her comment. She can see them freaking out in the corner of her eye, as Edison asks, "What's going on here Olivia? You're required to turn over all evidence to the defense." Olivia replies, "I have every intention of doing so Edison; but it just came to my attention. So I can only make available what I am aware of."

Refusing to believe she has anything addition on him Becker says, "You're crazy or you're bluffing. One of the two." Olivia calculatingly leans forward as she replies, "I don't play cards, so I don't bluff, and I can assure you I'm of sound mind and body Mr. Becker." He angrily responds, "Then tell what it is you think you've got on me that warrants a stiffer penalty. No way you have enough for first degree!" Edison and Sally both shockingly say, "First degree!"

Olivia ignores their utterance as she replies, "Let's see about that. You said the truth and evidence are subjective. Which is true to a point. They can be interpreted in various ways. However, admissions are a different deal all together. Words are words and can't be misconstrued."

His body posture changes as he asks, "What admissions. I haven't admitted to anything that would support a second degree murder charge, let alone first degree." Olivia replies, "In this room. No. But while incarcerated, when you thought nobody was listening. You've admitted to much more than second degree murder Mr. Becker. Haven't you?" Edison is both confused and concerned as he says, "What? What is she talking about Sally? I don't appreciate being sandbagged." Again, confirmation that they've been communicating behind the scenes, Olivia grins in her head as the deception continues to be revealed.

Edison now looks at Sally for understanding, and Becker angrily replies, "What the fuck is this?" With his body posture on edge and him gripping the table Olivia replies, "Remember your warning. You don't want to get tossed before we get to the best part do you?"


	281. Chapter 281

Fuming and breathing hard Becker can feel himself on the edge of losing control. Everyone sees the struggle he's under. Sally and Edison both are almost at the edge of the table, as if they're opting to bolt at any minute. It's clear they're both harboring great regret in this moment and are unsure of what's going to happen next.

Managing to calm himself enough to satisfy the correctional officers, who have moved closer to the table in lieu of his obvious body tension; Edison says, "Tell us what you're talking about Olivia. Enough of this innuendo." Olivia smartly replies, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She opens her IPAD and presses play. Becker's voice cuts through the air with a chill, as he describes how he felt the night he murdered Derrick. He recounts in great detail every aspect of what he'd done and at no point was there remorse expressed.

When Olivia hits the stop button Becker is seething and flies into a rage. He wants to hop the table. But before he can lunge forward the officers pounce on him, and everyone moves from the table as they take him down. Travis has Olivia shielded, while Becker's screaming and cursing as he yells, "You Bitch! You set me up! You all set me up! You're going to pay for this shit!"

The officers decide to remove him from the room and he's carted off back to his cell. The tension in the room is off the wall and the level of desperation is even higher as Edison says, "Olivia we'll take second degree." Olivia looks at him as she says, "No. You won't. I think we now see first degree is pertinent and it would be an insult to take anything less."

Sally has the audacity to reply, "You can't prove premeditation Liv." Olivia looks at her as she says, "Whose side are you on again? Oh that's right, yours and his with your backdoor dealing. So why don't you stand next to him. So both of your careers can sink together."

The look of shock on both of their faces almost makes her laugh out loud. As she says, "That's right. The jig is up for the both of you. I know you two were working together to deal down Becker, and I'm aware of your plan to push me out Sally. But it looks like I pushed back first and won the race!"

Sally responds, "I don't know what you're talking about Olivia. I've done no such thing!" Olivia smiles as she says, "Both of you can tell it to the ethics board Sally. But if I were you I'd stop talking now, and find representation. Because it's evident I will be testifying when I'm called."

Edison quickly says, "She's right you're screwed Sally. Good luck with that." Olivia sees the smirk on his face, and asks, "Why is it you think you're free and clear on this Edison?" He smiles as he says, "Because while my behavior isn't ideal, given the cases structure. Technically I didn't do anything unethical. Sally is the D A and there's nothing wrong with me talking to her about a deal for my client."

Olivia agrees with him but responds, "That's actually still something the ethics board needs to consider Edison. So I wouldn't be so sure that you'll escape this unscathed. Also because of that Judge Bonner isn't going to move forward with this case with you representing Becker while being under ethical review. So you're no longer his attorney."

He scoffs as he says, "Who cares? The ethical reviews aren't public anyway and I'm still able to practice while the review is pending. I will politely move on to the next case." She can't refute his logic; he's right. Sally however is more confused than ever as to why it appears she may be going down alone, and is refusing to do so, as she spills the beans about the rest of Edison's plans.

She angrily says, "You're not escaping this Edison! We are attached at the hip on this. Edison instantly replies, "Actually we aren't Sally. You're completely screwed on this, and it has nothing to do with me. Therefore I bid you good luck." As he closes his briefcase, as if he's ready to leave. Sally yells, "You're not walking away from this. I'm telling them everything. Including everything about your connection to the impending story you have ready to be released!"

Edison instantly replies, "Stop talking!" Sally refuses to take his advice as she says, "You don't tell me what to do! I'll say whatever I damn well please. You're in this deep just like me and I won't go down alone! Olivia there's a tape of you at the justice rally and…" Edison steps toward Sally as he angrily yells, "You stupid b…"

Travis steps in front of him and says, "Mr. Davis, either you step back and cool down, or get escorted out of here." Edison sees the stiffness in Travis' demeanor and takes full stock of his size. He realizes this would be a futile attempt if he challenged him physically. He quickly puts his hands up as he says, "Look. I'm cool. No need to get physical."

Olivia and Sally both watch the interaction and notice Edison cower in the pressure of a man stepping to him. Despite Travis having the situation under control; Sally can't help but allow her anger to flourish as she says, "You're a fucking coward! I see why Olivia dumped your ass! Edison looks at her and knows that he can't retaliate, for fear of Travis' presence. He sees the tempting look in Travis' eye, as if he's begging him to get out of line. He thinks better, and says, "This is absurd! I don't have to take this. I'm out of here. Tell whomever whatever you want Sally. They won't believe you. You're done! Don't hate the player sweetheart; hate the game." Olivia rolls her eyes at his corny response.

She watches as he picks up his briefcase, as he calmly walks out the door. Olivia thinks to herself, what a psychopath. Who could be calm after what just transpired? She snaps out of her mind and takes in the moment. The mood is heavy, Travis looks at Olivia and Sally and asks, "Are you ladies okay?" Both Sally and Olivia reply, "Yes." Olivia follows with, "Thank you Travis for stepping in." Sally then says, "Yes. Thank you for protecting me from that coward." Travis nods as he says, "You're both welcome."

With the air in the room stuck between awkward and stressed; Sally still tries to cover herself as she says, "Olivia. I.." But she cuts her off as she says, "Sally. I meant it. Stop talking because there's nothing you can say to help you here. Save it for your hearing."

Sally desperately replies, "Olivia please. We don't have to do that. I can tell you about the story he's going to run in Carole Bonner's column. He's going to…" Olivia interjects again as she says, "Sally Stop! I already know about the story, and the video of me at the justice rally. That information isn't going to save you. Even if I didn't know about it. What you've done has caused irreparable damage to your career and credibility; which is why you need to accept your fate and prepare for the next step in defending yourself."

Olivia watches her reaction as her anger boils over and she screams, "That can't be true! I can't be alone in this. What he did was wrong. He deserves to be in trouble too! How can you not see that? Turning a blind eye to his part in this to burn me isn't justice, Olivia!"

Olivia sighs as she replies. "Sally I'm not turning a blind eye to anything. I'm not sure why you don't understand this. What he did surely has a moral implication, but not a criminal or ethical one. You on the other hand are a different story."

She asks, "How is my involvement so different than his?" It's clear to her she really hasn't considered all the facts involved here. So Olivia says, Sally, there's something inherently morally wrong and unethical happening when the D A is working behind the scenes with the defense to dethrone the prosecutor in charge, to gain a lighter sentence for a defendant; for the sole purpose of saving her own job at the expense of putting a violent, hate filled criminal back on the street in 5 years. There's simply no defense for that! Which is why video of me at the justice rally doesn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Not to mention you knowing the details behind the first gossip story that ran; due to you being notified about Jake visiting with Stephen, but keeping that quiet." Sally is flabbergasted as she ponders Olivia's response, and Olivia says, "Yes. I know about that too. On every level you've screwed yourself Sally, and there's no coming back from this."


	282. Chapter 282

Her final words hit Sally like a ton of bricks; she's beside herself as she begins sobbing uncontrollably. She now knows she's incredibly screwed, and doesn't have anything to say. Angry beyond measure she grabs her things and storms out of the room; still in a full cry and highly upset. Travis looks at her and she says, "Let her go Travis. There's nothing anyone can do."

Seconds later the door opens and Edison walks back inside. The moment both Travis and Olivia see his face; he puts his hands up as he says. "I just came back for my phone." They both look at the table and notice it. How they missed it previously escapes both of them. He walks over to the table and claims his phone. While Olivia shakes her head as he appears unbothered by the events that just unfolded. His arrogance and selfishness permeate the room, almost making her ill. What she ever saw in him escapes her completely.

As she picks up her tablet from the other end of the table; his mind is adrift about her. He knows she won't engage him about anything non case related. But he wasn't done talking to her. So he says, "You know it's not the most ethical action to use privileged conversations between a client and his attorney to flip a defendant, right?"

Travis immediately says, "You need to get your phone and leave Mr. Davis." Olivia knows what he's doing; but she still says, "It's okay Travis." Edison gives a look as if he's somehow gotten his way; a look Olivia hates. But she likes the fact that he's not going to be smiling in the end. Travis backs down, but doesn't step far away from Edison.

Olivia looks at him as she says, "Who said the recording I used was from your privileged sessions Edison? Edison's eyes widen as Olivia says, "This recording along with the others are of Becker talking to another inmate. Not you. Which isn't a privileged communication, and therefore would allow me to use it to establish a pattern of behavior, along with his social media comments. Together, that opens the door to first degree murder because it proves pre-meditation."

He finishes her thought by saying, "Because Georgia law states premeditation can be formed in an instant, and doesn't require forethought. Just thought before committing the act."

Olivia nods as she says, "Glad to see you're up on your legal statutes. Now, good day Edison." As she walks toward the door; he says, "You always were brilliant Liv. You're a damn good attorney. Not to mention more beautiful than ever."

Olivia turns as she faces him and then changes her mind; she doesn't have words for him. So she turns back around to leave. Seeing she's still heading out the door; he says, "Can we please talk?" She replies, "No. There's nothing to talk about. You're no longer his attorney and that was the only reason I've allowed you to be in my presence."

He scoffs as he says, "You know I don't want to talk about the case Liv. I just.." She cuts him off as she replies, "Edison, I don't care what you want to talk about. Because regardless of what it is. I have no interest in hearing it. So again, I bid you good-bye. And For the last time Edison to you, my name is not Liv. It's Olivia or Ms. Pope. Soon to be Mrs. Grant, in case you haven't noticed. So do us both a favor and address me as such; or I'm sure my fiancé, my uncle, or my brother would be happy to help you remember that detail." Her insistent tone and the resigned look on her face helps with the delivery of her message, and he backs off as she walks out of the door escorted by Travis, with it closing behind her.

When she walks out the room her heart beat is steady and she has a feeling of completeness she's never felt before. She feels settled in the moment, and ready to complete the second half of the plan. But she also remembers Bella and Jenna both saw way more than she intended them to see. As she prepares her mind to look beyond that moment; she arrives at the door of the observation room, and Travis says, "Well done Olivia." She smiles at him as she says, "Thanks Travis."

After walking into the room Olivia sees both Jenna and Bella sitting at the table, and they both appear to be chomping at the bit to respond to what they've just seen. Bella quickly asks, "What was that? And where's Sally?" Olivia responds, "That was a very complex situation coming to a head. As for Sally, if she's smart she's following my advice of getting an attorney and preparing for her ethics hearing. It's not going to go well no matter what she says though."

Bella nods in agreement as Jenna says, "That was incredibly intense. Is that what you planned to happen?" Olivia responds, "To a point yes; but not the ending. I didn't mean for that part to happen. But it's of no consequence; the important thing is we can now start to work the second half of the plan." She replies, "How can you be so positive? I'd say this was more of a nightmare than ever."

Bella disagrees and jumps to Olivia's defense as she asks, "Are you kidding? She just saved the city from a massive lawsuit. If he'd been convicted using Edison as his attorney. His conviction would've been overturned once he told everyone about the deal between Edison and Sally."

Jenna replies, "That may be true; but what about the public outlook on this? How do we explain Sally disappearing in the middle of the trial, and obviously Mr. Davis isn't competent counsel for Becker? So he's going to need new representation. Which is going to get out to the press and the public, inflaming the situation I'm sure. So that means we have to restart the charging process all over again to allow Becker time to get new counsel to ensure his rights aren't being violated. My God, the ACLU is going to have a field day with this!"

Olivia disagrees with Jenna as she says, "We have to disagree there, as Bella pointed out I'd rather him get new counsel than to go through an overturned conviction any day. I want him in prison; but not at the risk of the right processes not being followed. Which is why the ACLU won't have a play here at all."


	283. Chapter 283

Jenna scoffs as she says, "Well it's a good thing that I'm here to steer this back on track. Because both of you couldn't be more wrong. It's about the public and private aspect of things. Something you're both clearly not focused on, due to your emotions being way too involved in this case."

Olivia feels anger rising within her as she says, "Excuse me. But this case is on track." Jenna replies, "Look, I'm not here to argue. I was sent here by Governor Taylor to ensure this prosecution is flawless, and it appears I didn't arrive a moment too soon. Because it's obvious you're going to need my help to get the job done. You're too close to this. You're friends with the victim's family, and the defense and you have some type of history. Otherwise you wouldn't have felt the need to use your new relationship to irritate him. How this isn't a conflict of interest. I will never know. The law and emotions simply don't mix."

Olivia is doing all she can not to explode, as she counts backwards in her head. Bella also feeling herself moving quickly toward anger replies, "You said you were here to help with the prosecution. How'd that change to you being the savior, as if you're taking over? Which by the way, isn't necessary."

Jenna smirks as she responds, "Relax, I'm not taking over per se ladies. Olivia you're more than welcome to sit second chair and Bella you of course can assist behind the scenes. You two will be an invaluable asset. But I will take the helm to guide us through these tumultuous waters ahead. Maybe you two can learn something from this experience."

Olivia now feels her blood beginning to boil; she realizes this was her play all along. She wanted to see their dynamic and pounce at the moment of trouble. Refusing to back down and let her off the hook so easily; Olivia says, "Jenna my team and I have invested weeks into this case. So if you think you're going to waltz in here at the end, to get some type of acclaim for our hard work. Especially when it's not remotely necessary, and is clearly a complete over reaction on your part as some type of revenge play for hurt feelings. You are sadly mistaken."

Jenna smirks as she says, "Revenge play? What could I possibly have against you? We just met this morning." Olivia didn't want to go there, but she can't go back now. Before she can respond though Jenna must have an epiphany, and changes the subject as she says, "It's clear you're mistaken about the terms of the deal you struck with the governor. You see I can overtake this prosecution if it becomes within my purview to do so. You were never promised you would be first chair from start to finish. A minor technicality you overlooked; probably due to the emotions of it all. So again, it's not personal Olivia. It's just business."

Olivia processes her tone and her words, as Bella is engaged, but feeling like this conversation is going beyond the case, and she's right. Suddenly she finds her words, and decides to end this standoff. Despite what she's saying, it's obvious this is a twofold issue; she wants revenge for Olivia and Bella challenging her earlier, as well as avenge her lost relationship with Fitz. Olivia squares up with her, and decides to bring her real motives to light, as she says, "Emotions can be quite the deal breaker can't they Jenna?"

Jenna is unsure of where this is going; Olivia's tone and demeanor don't match the question she posed. But looking to take a shot at her again; she unwittingly responds, "Yes. They can be. Often people make regrettable decisions out of emotion; which is why I think me being first chair will give the prosecution a fresh eye for the public and beyond. In the interest of justice of course."

Olivia calculatingly nods as she says, "Yes. I'm sure you only want to prosecute this case with the utmost integrity. No emotion or bad blood if you will would be involved if you took the lead, right?" Jenna plays coy in her response as she says, "Of course not Olivia. As I said this is about the interest of justice; which is why I'm going to call the Governor now, so we can fill him in on our agreement."

Seeing her take out her phone and prepare to make the call; Olivia smartly responds, "Before you make that call Jenna; are you familiar with the term, a picture is worth a thousand words?"

Jenna thinks she's referencing the justice rally footage; so she replies, "Yes, and because I know there's no guarantee that the publicity of that video of you at that justice rally, will play positively enough not to hurt Governor Taylor's bid for re-election. The change in guard I am suggesting is exactly what needs to happen."

Olivia sees she's completely missing her reference, and says, "You're right. There's no guarantee of that at all." Jenna replies, "So we agree, this is the best approach. We start over and work together to incarcerate Mr. Becker with me as the lead prosecutor."

Olivia grins a she says, "No. We don't agree on that. Because one, what you're not considering is Mr. Becker's rights were not violated. He was held without bond legally, and remanded legally as well; despite the dealings of Mr. Davis and Mrs. Langston. Additionally, no deal was made on Mr. Becker's behalf using Mr. Davis as his counsel and he is free to have a new attorney at any time anyway. So there's no need to restart the charging process.

And lastly, and here's the best part of this. So listen up. While the video I appear in peacefully protesting civil rights for everyone may be somewhat of an inconvenient issue for the Governor to spin. I think the video you're featured in would be much more difficult to spin; no matter how you looked at it."

Jenna's eye brows furrow and she pauses in thought for a second. Suddenly Olivia's words process as she hears her say, "Nice crucifix. It's truly a one of a kind I'm sure. One that's quite unforgettable because it photographs so well." The color in her face begins to wain as she stumbles, and says, "I.. I…He...I Don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia smiles smartly as she replies, "Oh I don't believe that's true. The fluttering of your eyes, the stammering speech, and the flushed tone of your skin says emphatically that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Her continued pause solidifies Olivia's statement to be true. Where she once exuded great confidence, she now almost cowers but shows anger as she says, "That's blackmail!" Olivia replies, "No. it's not. Not even close. Because I didn't threaten you. Or ask for anything in return. Did I Bella?"


	284. Chapter 284

Bella proudly replies, "No. I didn't hear a threat. But I'm sure it's probably a technical aspect of the law you must have missed with you allowing your emotions to get so involved. As you said; emotions and law don't mix."

Olivia sarcastically responds, "She's right. You did say that." Jenna's frustration takes over as she asks, "What do you want?" Olivia replies, "Oh this isn't about what I want. See this is about what you want, and what we all want. Which is for you to appear to have done your job by making sure the prosecution of this case is successful, and meets the needs of all parties involved, so you can move on. And because I am a team player, I want to make sure you're successful in doing so. Because it's mutually beneficial for all of us to show a team effort in every way. Wouldn't you agree?"

The niceness of Olivia's tone is annoying her. But Jenna begrudgingly replies, "Yes." Olivia sarcastically smiles as she responds, "Good, and what would you say is the proper course of action we should take here Jenna? In the interest of justice and fairness, without any bad blood between us, of course."

Jenna pauses momentarily, then replies, "You should remain first chair and Bella sits second chair; as I work to ensure things run smoothly behind the scenes, in the event we go to trial with Becker's new attorney."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Now that sounds like a good plan we all can agree to. What do you think Bella?" Bella smiles as she says, "Yes. I think it sounds solid." Olivia responds, "I agree, so lets make sure it's communicated to Governor Taylor the same way. Just to make sure it comes off correctly, and of course we're here for back up."

Jenna, still holding the phone asks, "You're asking me to call him now?" Olivia replies, "I'm not asking you to do anything Jenna; I'm merely giving you the freedom to do so at this time while we are both present."

Feeling the pressure mounting she picks up the phone and makes the call, with the phone on speaker as Olivia asks. Olivia and Bella both listen to the conversation and join in too; they hear the joy in the Governor's voice as his worries are laid to rest about publicity surrounding the case.

When the call ends the mood in the room is mixed with relief and resentment. Largely because the governor wants Jenna to remain a part of the prosecution until the case is resolved.

Although she's not happy about the development; she can't say she's surprised. During the call it was obvious that Governor Taylor was still nervous about the turnout from this situation, and Jenna being involved gave him great reassurance.

Always being a team player Olivia breaks the silence as she says, "Well that went better than expected." Both Bella and Jenna only partially agree; due to Jenna staying with the team being an obvious curveball, nobody wanted to be thrown. But both keep their feelings hidden as Bella replies, "So what happens now Liv?"

Jenna, unable to completely hide her annoyance of having to stay, smartly says, "Yes. Now what Olivia?" The sarcasm in Jenna's voice is irrefutable; but Olivia ignores it as she says, "Now we wait for Edison's firm to be notified of him being removed as counsel. They'll of course notify Becker, and we wait to see what he does next. Maybe he goes with a different firm, or maybe he gets a public defender. Either way Becker stays in jail; so it's still a winning deal for us."

Jenna asks, "What about the publicity from the impending trial? The city is on edge; people are looking for answers." Olivia says, "Jenna I am fully aware of what's going on in the city right now, and it's honestly not as bad as you're predicting." She scoffs as she asks, "How do you figure?"

Bella replies, "Because the publicity was only high because of Edison being on camera almost every day. Now that he's no longer apart of the defense; the attention will die down, especially since Becker is still incarcerated." Jenna counters with, "That's a small win for now; people are going to get restless and demand answers. We have to do a news conference?"

Olivia is now aggravated with her insistence; so she replies, "And tell them what Jenna? That the defense and the D A were colluding to get Becker a slap on the wrist, in exchange for potentially keeping her job? Is that the explanation you want to share with the world about why there's a brief pause in due process for this case? Because I'm quite sure that won't play nearly as well as another week tops it will take for Becker to get a new attorney."

Realizing she's right; but not really wanting to admit to it. She says, "We can tell them something else, or just give a basic statement." Bella replies, "Lying to the public isn't wise Jenna. Especially if we're trying to ensure this prosecution is being ran ethically. And giving a basic statement will open us up to more inquiry. So the way I see it Liv's right. We need to remain quiet for now, and maybe if there's an increase in public outcry for a response after a week or so. We can revisit the idea of making a statement. But for now we need to ride the wave and remain under the radar for as long as possible"

Olivia appreciates Bella's support, and Jenna has to admit Bella makes a great point. Relenting, Jenna says, "So how are we going to monitor this going forward?" Olivia says, "I have a contact with the ethics committee. So I'm confident the law firm will be contacted in a few hours of what's transpired with Edison. Which means we should have a response from Becker, or the firm in the next 24 to 48 hours. And I still have my sources in place at the jail; so we will constantly be aware of any changes in plan on Becker's side too."

Jenna has to admit Olivia is rather quick on her feet, and has presented a solid rebuttal for her challenges. It's clear to her that they are in fact on top of matter, and there's little chance for a misstep. Nonetheless, she doesn't want to give her too much credit; in fact she goes an added step to challenge her decision not to delegate the task, which challenges an aspect of her leadership ability.


	285. Chapter 285

She says, "It sounds like a good plan, but you could delegate some of that responsibility to me, or Bella. If we're a team we should work together in all aspects of the case. Unless of course you don't trust us to get the job done."

Olivia sees her game; but still tries to remain professional as she says, "This isn't about trust Jenna, but it does cut both ways. As the leader of this team I need my team members to trust me, and I believe they do. Do you trust my judgement Bella?" Bella replies, "Emphatically yes."

Olivia says, "So it appears the only one with trust issues here is you Jenna. Which is understandable given the motivations behind your tactics since you arrived." Jenna replies, "What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia says, "You know exactly what it means, and I refuse to discuss it further. But let me say this, if you're going to work with us on this case; we need you to do so legitimately. Because there's no room for you, or anyone else to bring about dissention among the ranks for fun and giggles. As I said, there's a method to my madness; so all I ask is that you do as I am requesting, and trust me like the rest of my team. Otherwise we can call Governor Taylor back and you can explain to him why you don't trust me to lead this team."

Bella smiles in support of Olivia's reply to Jenna, and Olivia notices it out of the corner of her eye. Jenna also sees her response and knows she's fighting a losing battle. So she says, "Fine. It's all on your watch." Bella replies, "No. it's on our watch." Frustrated Jenna says, "I meant she's ultimately responsible if it goes awry, since she's the lead prosecutor."

Bella replies, "I know what you meant; but what you don't realize is it's our responsibility to ensure it doesn't go awry. Olivia may be the lead prosecutor, but we are all in this together. It doesn't help anyone associated with his case for her to fail. And once you see that to be the truth; you'll fit in just fine with myself and the others. We don't need anybody asleep at the wheel here. Either you're all in, or you're not."

Jenna feels more defeated than ever as her frustration grows; she grabs her things and stands up as she says, "You know what. I am going to call it a day. It seems like everything I say is being challenged and viewed negatively, and that's not working for me. I'm going to step away and I will see you both tomorrow morning." Despite her clearly wanting someone to stop her from leaving; Olivia plainly says, "See you tomorrow. We'll be in the office at 8:00." Ready to pop like a balloon she storms out the room and slams the door behind her.

Olivia and Bella both shake their heads and grin, as Bella says, "This is going to be a long week Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "I know. Thanks for having my back Bella. I appreciate you." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome Liv. She rubbed me the wrong way from the start, and slowly but surely she proved to be a real trip. So I had no problem with showing her up." Olivia nods as she says, "You did well to keep your cool Bella; just know that she's going to push both of us. So we have to be ready. Okay?" Bella nods as she says, "Got it."

Deciding she's also had enough of this case for now too; she says, "Let's go. It's almost lunch time. Feel free to take an extra hour if you like. We could both use an added break." Bella grins as she says, "Thanks Liv." They gather their belongings and head their separate ways. Olivia feels the extended lunch break is the least she could do given all that's transpired, and she appreciates Bella's loyalty.

After Olivia and Travis drive back to the courthouse he escorts her to Fitz's chambers, and she advises him he can return to the office. Fitz will escort her back if necessary. He agrees and she enters Fitz's office. When she walks in she says, "Hello Miranda, how are you today?" Miranda smiles as she says, "Hello Liv. I am well thank you, and you?" Olivia replies, "I'm well. Hungry, but well."

Miranda smiles as she says, "I know the feeling; the food just arrived and I have everything set up for you two in his office. He's running a little behind; but he should be in any minute." Olivia nods as she says, "That's fine, I can use a little quiet time anyway." Miranda responds, "I understand, quiet time is definitely at a premium these days." Olivia agrees as she says, "Yes indeed."

Miranda then stands up as she says, "Well, I have half a day today. The boys have their physicals." Olivia grins as she says, "Awe, how old are they now?" Miranda beams as she says, "They're 4." Olivia gasps as she says, "My goodness Miranda, that doesn't seem possible." She smiles as she says, "I know right. But yes it's true. I have the stretch marks to prove it." They share a laugh and Olivia says, "Well, I hope all goes well at the doctor's office." Miranda responds, "Thanks. Can you remind Judge Grant I'm gone for the day?" Olivia replies, "Sure thing. Take care." She responds, "Thanks you too."

As Miranda leaves for the day, Olivia goes inside Fitz's chambers. Just as Miranda advised there's a table set up for them to eat. The food is also plated and their beverages are chilling on ice. Olivia smiles as she says, "She's the best."

After removing her shoes she decides to relax a little before Fitz comes in. But first she has to visit the ladies room; so she goes to his private bathroom. After using the facilities and washing her hands; she hears the door open and close, and then she hears a knock on the door.

Something tells her to pause, and she does. She then hears voices, but she can't make out what's being said. She manages to crack the door, and she hears a conversation starting. Immediately, she recognizes the voices.

Fitz says, "Jenna, what are you doing here?" She replies, "I take it you were expecting someone else." He responds, "Clearly yes. So please advise, why are you here?" Seeing that he's not in the kindest of moods Jenna says, "I need to talk to you about your fiancé." Fitz responds, "Jenna my relationship is none of your business, please don't make up unnecessary drama."


	286. Chapter 286

Jenna replies, "I'm not bringing drama Fitz. She is." Fitz responds, "What are you talking about?" She gasps as she says, "Oh isn't that special. So she didn't tell you that she threatened to expose my pictures she stole from your phone, if I didn't see things her way in the Becker case?"

Initially Fitz is confused and annoyed, and then it hits him; he says, "Wait, Are you the special prosecutor that was appointed?" She nods as she says, "Yes. And apparently your girlfriend is so crazed with jealousy and contempt for me that she's using our past relationship against me."

Olivia hears this and it takes everything in her not to scream, liar! She wants to interject, but at the same time she wants to give Fitz a chance to handle her. So she bites her tongue and continues to listen.

Fitz shakes his head as he says, "This is unreal." Jenna exclaims, "Tell me about it. I can't believe she's doing this. She comes off as quite the hypocrite here, by the way she checks everyone else for their missteps. She's lucky I don't call the ethics board or talk to Governor Taylor about her antics."

Suddenly Fitz asks, "So why didn't you report her?" Jenna gives him a look of confusion. Fitz urges her as he asks, "If what you're saying is true; why are you standing in my office telling me about this, and you're not on the phone with the governor, or talking to the ethics board?" Jenna didn't count on his response; she thought surely, he'd be angry with Olivia, and at least apologetic about her behavior. But clearly he's not falling into either of those categories.

Feeling the sense of urgency from his glare she says, "I… I.. don't want any trouble Fitz. I was just coming here to let you know that she went through your things. I know how you value your privacy, and I was just being a friend." Fitz chuckles as he says, "You can't be serious right now." She nervously responds, "I am serious I…"

He angrily cuts her off as he says, "You show up at my office unannounced, accusing my fiancé of invading my privacy, and stealing photos of you from my phone to blackmail you professionally. You call her a hypocrite, by advising me of how ethically challenged she is for having done such a thing, and basically brag about how you could turn her in; but because you're a friend, you've decided not to. Do you hear yourself Jenna? Or are you deaf to processing the bullshit that spews from your lips?"

The level of annoyance and irritation dripping from his words is undeniable. Jenna is in awe; she's never seen him so upset before, and she honestly doesn't know what to do. But she knows she can't remain quiet; she feels pressure to answer him, so she says, "Fitz I don't understand why you're so angry with me. I'm telling you the truth."

Fitz scoffs as he says, "No. you're making allegations against Olivia that I'm sure are unfounded, and you're insulting her character to boot. Which is something I won't tolerate." Jenna desperately replies, "Okay I'm sorry for insulting her. But she did see the photos. She recalled my necklace. How else would she know about it if she hasn't seen the photos?" Fitz takes a breath as he responds, "You don't get it. She saw the photos Jenna because I showed them to her. She didn't violate my privacy."

She gasps as she asks, "You what? Why would you do that?" Fitz responds, "Not that it's any of your business, but we don't have secrets in our relationship, and I wasn't going to lie to her, or hide them from her. Had you not sent them to me you wouldn't have to worry about them floating in cyber space." Olivia grins as she listens in on their conversation, and has to cover her mouth so they don't hear her holding in her laughter.

Jenna angrily replies, "I don't care about your relationship Fitz." He smartly replies, "That's obvious, otherwise you wouldn't' have sent those pictures to me after I told you I was done with you." Jenna rolls her eyes as she says, "Look, the bottom line is those pictures were private. They were meant for your eyes only, and you betrayed me when you showed them to Olivia." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Man, she must have really shut you down for you to be this delusional and bitter to think that somehow I owe you an apology, for you sending me unsolicited photographs." Olivia nods as she recalls how flustered Jenna was when they spoke earlier, as she thinks; yep I shut that foolishness all the way down.

Jenna quickly replies, "Screw you Fitz." He responds, "No thanks. I'm seriously good on that front. But what you can do for me is leave before Liv arrives. Because I'm sure you running into her coming out of my office, won't result in the best conversation for you with her."

Jenna replies, "I can't believe this; I just can't believe you're being this way toward me." Fitz sighs as he says, "Jenna can you please go elsewhere and ponder your disbelief. Because I'm seriously over your misrepresentation of facts, and idiotic logic. Whatever you got from Liv; I'm sure you deserved it." She angrily replies, "You weren't there. You don't know the story! How can you be on her side?"

He responds, "Because I know she wouldn't lie to me, and you've been lying from the moment you stepped in front of me. Just admit to yourself that you tried to bully Liv and she punked you back, because she knew more about you than you thought. Ergo your little coup you staged failed; the truth will set you free Jenna, you should try it. Angered further by his condescension, she blows her top. Fuming, she cuts her eyes at him as she storms out screaming, "You're a fucking asshole." He replies, "You have a nice day too." Closing the door behind her and taking a breath he walks over to his desk.

With her gone and now more worried than ever about Olivia, because she should've arrived already. He pulls out his phone to call her, and her phone rings. He hears his ringtone and looks toward the bathroom. She's standing in the doorway and smiles as she says, "Hi."

He hangs up the phone and smiles in return as he says, "Hi. Babe did you hear all of that?" She grins as she nods and says, "Yes." He opens his arms as he says, "Come here." She walks into his arms and he holds her as he asks, "Are you okay?" He feels her nodding, as her head rests on his chest, and takes comfort in the tight hug she gives him, as she says, "Yes."

Despite the tightness of the embrace her body tension is low, which lets him know she's calm. They hold each other in silence for a time, and he kisses the top of her head as he says, "I had no idea you were in there Liv." She responds, "I know. Which makes what I heard that much better. I was going to come out at first. But then I thought it would've made things weirder. So I decided to stay put and let you handle it."


	287. Chapter 287

Their embrace breaks enough for him to look down into her eyes, and he pecks her lips as he says, "And by the smile on your face, I take it you approve of how I handled her huh?" She grins as she says, "Yes. It was quite masterful, and very sexy." She kisses him slipping him a little tongue, but pulls away as the kiss deepens. As he goes in for another kiss, and grips her ass, as he leans her back onto the desk he asks, "Is it office sex, sexy?"

She giggles and wants to give in, but she says, "No, but it's definitely hot tub and a bottle of wine sexy. Given the fact you have to be back on the bench in 45 minutes, and we still haven't eaten yet." He hates it when she's logical; he can't refute her facts when she's logical. But he's not interested in facts right now, or logic. And he's not willing to relent just yet either, as he smartly says, "Oh, I plan on eating; in fact, I have a hell of an appetite."

Hearing his claim steeped in pure desire for her, she slightly relents as he kisses on her neck. Slowly, but surely she falls into his luscious licking motion, simulating him sucking and licking her nub. She's envisioning him tasting her, something she knows he enjoys as much, if not more than she does. Thinking he's damn close to getting his way, he feels her gripping the back of his head, as she moans, "Oh God." He hears her, and in his heated and sensual baritone voice, he whispers, "You like that?" Involuntarily she sensually groans as she utters, "MMMM Yes. MMM." Hearing her moans intensify he's more confident than ever he has her on a roll, and he's hopeful she'll let him close the deal.

However, despite her continuing to fall prey to his masterful seduction; she tries to speak some sense into him once more, as she breathlessly says, "Babe, stop." He halts as he stares at her, with his eyes full of lust for her, and for her alone. She sees the fire in them, but she manages to say, "I meant real food." Hearing her statement, but still refuting it. She watches as his stare into her eyes doesn't break, and he doesn't verbally respond. He merely squares up between her legs, pressing his rock hard erection against her, thrusting his hips ever so slightly, so that she gets an idea of how badly he needs her. She feels her nub quake upon contact, despite still being clothed.

His fire is raging for her and hers is for him as well, she's silent in this moment and he knows she's faltering. As her eyes also fill with lust he feels her grip his arm and he continues on his journey, to the prize he has his eyes set on obtaining. Loving the feel of him between her thighs, and feeling herself beginning to want him more than anything in this moment; as if reading her mind, she feels her pants pulling away from her body. She wants to deny him but the feeling of his hand sliding down her stomach, and his fingers slipping between her folds as his mouth claims hers, and he wraps his tongue around hers has her completely transfixed on his actions.

As she tries to say no once again, he kisses her deeper and she falls back into the kiss. His hand play increases as his fingers work their magic, and she finally falls into agreement. She begins thrusting her hips with his hand motion, and quickly she's on the path to release. Her body tension is high and her desire to cum for him is ratcheting higher and higher, by the second. She's overcome with desire as her arousal ceiling is on tilt.

She's caught up in a haze of lust and wanting to please him, her body does what he tells it to. He controls her; she belongs to him, and just as she hears him whisper "cum for me baby, MMMM cum for me. I know you want to. Don't you want to cum for me?" She involuntarily whispers, "Yes. Yes. I want to cum for you." Hearing her admission he chases her orgasm vigorously, as he plunging three fingers deep into her core repeatedly; it feels so good to her that she bites his neck, and grips him tight as she rounds the corner onto release row. She's trying to be quiet, but she can't. Her loud moans and groans are powering his desire to hear her and feel her explode. He's after her release and she's hell bent on giving it to him as she nears the cliff of no return. Her body tightens, and she feels the calm before the storm as he grips her tighter, and he hits her spot, pushing her to the edge as she screams, "Yes. Yes. Yes, as she throws her head back and her arousal ceiling shatters causing her to fall over the edge willingly.

Feeling her body shake from her release, he excitedly pulls his fingers from her honey pot and licks them clean, like he's cleaning cake batter filled beaters. As she rests on her elbows, trying to catch her breath and riling with horniness for more. Excitedly, he quickly removes her pants and panties, and before she can speak; he's rolled up his sleeves and he's on his knees with his head buried deep inside her pleasure treasure.

The sudden and aggressive thrusts of his tongue deep inside her core cause her to gasp, as she groans his name, and rubs the back of his head in pleasure. He's digging and searching for gold in her tunnel of love, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. She hears him moaning and groaning in between sucks and licks, as he mumbles, "MMM sooo good. MMMM."

She grins as he feasts on her, and she relaxes even more allowing him to devour her goodness, as he slips his fingers into her core and wraps his tongue around her bundle of nerves, sucking it and licking it relentlessly. She feels her arousal wall building quickly, as he works his magic without fail, and she feels herself riding the ride of a lifetime. Her feet are now on his back, with her toes curled up in a ball. He feels her body tension and he knows he's on track for what he's searching for.

As he continues his lick and suck assault, she grips his curls tighter and he hears her call out his name. Which let's him know he's almost there; getting excited he deepens his finger thrusts and bares down on her nub; suddenly her body begins to shake and her groans increase as a sudden flow of goodness begins to stream from her love nest.

Her breaking point is near, and he's excited to taste all of her sweetness. She feels it too and knows what's coming next as she grips his curls again, and says, "Yes. Yes. Lick it baby! Lick it! Oh God MMM!." He forges ahead on an unstoppable plight of delivering her to ecstasy; she's all in now, lock, stock, and barrel, and she knows she's about to blow. Preparing for the inevitable, she braces herself as he hits her spot once again, and in one, two, three, seconds she pops like a balloon stuck with a pin.

Her explosion is plentiful and strong; he drinks from her like her juices are his oxygen. While tasting her liberally he cleans her up with due diligence, something they both enjoy. In the midst of it all her legs are shaking like she's dehydrated, and about to cramp. She knows her body needs rest; but her fire isn't out. She wants more. As he sweetly kisses on her thighs she giggles and he smiles. With her leg lock no longer being in place, he's free to escape her wonderland.

However, when he stands, she sits up to face him and as their eyes and lips meet. Caught up by the sight of her essence covering his face; she immediately unbuckles his pants. There's something about smelling her wetness on him, and seeing it covering his lips as they kiss deeply that hits another level of hotness for her.

Thoroughly enthused she has his pants unbuckled quickly and they hit the floor within seconds. Extremely excited himself, he pulls her to the edge of the desk and she feels he's ready for her in all of his glory. Their kiss breaks and she licks the side of his face, as she moans, "MMMM, I need to feel you." He tilts her back slightly and before she can brace herself; she feels him powerfully enter her. She immediately groans, "Oh Yes baby! MMMM." He whispers, "Is that what you need?" She groans, "MMHMM, It's So Hard!" As he enjoys her moans and her appreciation of his erection stiffness, he equally enjoys her wetness that surrounds him too. Feeling the power of her thrust, and the tightness of her core, he continually works his pace and stabilizes the rhythm. As she adjusts to him; she groans, "MMMM Faster. Faster baby!" He gladly obliges as she leans back, and opens her shirt, exposing her breasts to him.

She watches his eyes focus on her black French lace bra, and hears him grunt, as he says, "Show me." She smiles as she says, "If you wanna see my nipples; you gotta hit it harder!" He speeds up his pace on cue, and she groans, "Oh Fuck! Oh Yes. MMM. Yes. Baby Oh. Don't Stop MMMM." She loves it when he pounds her; she can feel the quake in her toes when he hits it right. He sees her enjoyment as he power thrusts her, just the way she likes it. But a deal is a deal. He grunts, almost breathlessly, "Show me!" Knowing what he wants, she quickly pops both of her breasts out of her bra. Upon sight he licks his lips as he stares at her perky, bouncing caramel colored breasts. Her nipples looking like delicious chocolate kisses, he desperately wants to have between his lips.

Seeing his fixation with her breasts, she leans forward and asks, "Is this what you want? You wanna lick em, huh?" Unable to speak, he nods and she feeds him her right breast. Hungrily, he latches onto it with his lips and tongue, sucking the life out of her body from the start, as he pounds her below like a jack hammer breaking through concrete. The simultaneous stimulation hits her immediately. The overwhelming pleasure sensation sends her to the brink quickly, as he continues to suck her breasts and work his hips with great power, balance, skill, and force. She's now approaching her pleasure threshold as she grips his neck and grunts like a woman in labor.

She's madly enjoying his punishing blows and pleasure giving suction. Feeling herself rounding the corner, she's on pace to blow again and knows he's not far behind her. Wanting to ensure they explode together;she works her magic as she tightens her legs around his waist beginning to squeeze him internally too. This ratchets up the heat as she increases her licks on his neck and ears, while also expelling more pleasure talk to boot. Suddenly, he's firing on all cylinders; the shift does the trick. His body posture changes and his grunts and groans get louder as he says, "MMMM fuck MMMM Liv."

She feels it too, she's wetter than water and he's harder than steel. His pulsations are uncontrollable. She feels his cock jerking inside her as he reaches the point of no return. His pace quickens, hitting another gear, and she matches his thrust as they both barrel down the road of ecstasy once again, falling into the pit of euphoria as they scream, and moan together breaking through the wall of orgasm.

As a result of orgasms ravaging their bodies they're left groaning, moaning, sweating and breathless, lying on the desk. Both are trapped by the inability to move. After resting for several minutes before function returns. She sits up smiling and they share kisses and giggles, as they revel in the ambiance of their moment.


	288. Chapter 288

As he pecks her lips they smile at one another; completely caught up in their moment. However, when her stomach growls, it's apparent her hunger is over ruling the moment. They both share a laugh, and decide to try to eat, despite being short on time.

After a quick wash up in the bathroom, they sit down to eat their room temperature chicken and veal parmesan, with no complaints. As they eat their food, he asks, "Do you mind telling me what happened today between you and Jenna?" Olivia replies, "No, I don't mind. It honestly started out pretty tamed, and didn't go to hell until she thought she was taking over the case." Fitz nods thinking that's what he thought. She tried to force her hand and got the wrong end of the stick. He replies, "I figured that was the case. But how did things get so crazy between you two?"

As Olivia takes a sip of her iced tea, she says, "Let me start from the top." He nods and she proceeds to give him the full rundown of the morning. They're half done with their meal by the time she finishes, and his brain is struggling to keep up. But as he processes everything he asks questions to make sure he understands. In the end he says, "I swear this would be an epic weekly TV drama." She smiles as she says, "I can't argue with you there. It feels like I am living in a movie that never ends."

After taking a sip of his iced tea he agrees with her as he says, "No kidding. I'm sorry for all the stress of the case, and now you having Jenna to contend with Liv. This is turning out to be a real mess." She nods as she says, "That's okay babe. It's not your fault. I like to see it as a battle of wits, and i'm confident i'm in the lead." He grins as he says, "I agree." They share a smile and he asks, "So how long is she supposed to be around?" Olivia sighs as she says, "Until the case ends either by trial,or plea negotiations go through."

He nods as he says, "So either way at minimum you'll be dealing with her for at least a week." Olivia swallows a bite of food as she says, "Yes. it looks like it. It all depends on what Becker does. But I can't imagine him wanting to drag this out any longer. I'm sure he knows by now that he's going to do hard time."

Fitz replies, "I agree; there's no way he can possibly think he's getting a walk or a sentence reduction no matter who he hires. Johnny Cochran isn't walking through that door." Olivia responds, "Exactly. So with any luck he will calm down, he'll get a new attorney, and we will have this put to bed soon."

As they finish their meal Fitz says, "Well, I'm hoping it wraps up soon for you babe." She replies, "Thank you honey. Me too." He then asks, "So to be clear are you keeping your detail until the case is resolved?" She replies, "If you want me to I will. It's your call." He smiles at her, he appreciates her doing this for him. He responds, "I'd feel better if you waited until the case is concluded, if that's okay." She nods as she finishes her last bite and says, "That's fine. I'm kind of used to Travis. And if I'm being honest it was good to have him with me today." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. I'm sure it was with Becker being a lunatic and Edison being a jackass and a sleaze."

Olivia sighs as she says, "Agreed. But I wasn't scared." He sits back as he finishes his last bite, and asks, "Not at all?" She responds, "No. I can't explain it. But I felt a tremendous sense of calm the entire time. I was aware that the situation was serious when Becker lost it, and of course i backed away and allowed the officers to do their hobs. But not once did I feel scared, like the situation wasn't under control." He asks, "What about when you were talking with Edison?" Olivia shrugs as she says, "I felt annoyed talking to him, but not afraid. I told you. I'm not scared of him."

He's glad to hear she wasn't afraid, but appreciates that she recognizes having Travis present was still a great help, just in case things got out of hand. He then asks, "Do you think your conversation with Edison settled your feelings about him?" She replies, "Yes I do. Because the conversation was on my terms. Is that selfish?" As he finishes his Iced tea; he says, "No. I don't think so. I think it's you taking control of the situation and working it to your benefit."

She agrees as she says, "I can't argue with that." They share a smile and suddenly their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. They both look at one another and brace themselves as he answers the door. But when he opens it they take a breath as they see it's his bailiff; which normally means it's time for him to report back to court. However, in this instance his bailiff advises there's a slight delay to their session restarting; due to the defense counsel being stuck in traffic. But he should arrive in the next half hour.

With the added time they have left they finish their meal, and Fitz walks her back to her office. She appreciates the escort and he enjoys doing it. As they walk and talk they make small talk and hold hands, and they arrive at her office ten minutes later. After they walk into her office he closes the door behind him, and walks over to her, as she stands by her desk.

He takes her into his arms and she beams as she asks, "What are you doing?" He replies, "I'm kissing my fiancé." She smiles as she allows his kisses. As he kisses on her neck he asks, "So, do I still get hot tub sex when we get home?" She giggles as she says, "My, aren't we greedy?" He replies, "Guilty. I can't get enough of you." She smiles as she says, "MMM, ditto baby." They share more romantic kisses before he has to get back to the courthouse.

She walks him out and as they pass Sally's office. He grins as he asks, "So when do you move into your new office?" She smiles at him as she says, "Babe, nothing is official. Not even if I win this case. It will just mean I have a great chance of getting the job. Not that I have it." He nods as he says, "I know you're being safe by thinking otherwise; but I know you're going to be the next Fulton County D A. I can feel it." She replies, "Thank you for your vote of confidence baby. I appreciate it." He kisses her lips as they arrive at the elevator, and he says, "You're welcome."

When the elevator arrives he steps on, and blows her another kiss. She grins in return, loving him and all that he is and more. Floating on a cloud she walks back to her office, and decides to get back to work as she calls the Warrens to fill them in on what happened today.

Over the next few days Becker is afforded new counsel and the negotiation phase begins again; but is resolved quickly. Olivia manages to argue the jailhouse communications into evidence and the admission of the social media content as well. These together solidify a charge of first degree murder; which sends shock waves through the country.


	289. Chapter 289

The new counsel buckles to the pressure of the irrefutable evidence stacked against Becker, and a deal is struck after Olivia meets with the Warrens. In the end they agree to life in prison without parole; which spares him the death penalty, only by the family's choosing. The judge agrees to honor the agreement, at the family's request. But not without harsh words for Becker after his allocution in open court.

Olivia hoped that Bailey would've changed her mind about pleading for Becker's life to be spared, after she heard the true facts of that night. But she didn't. Instead she listened as Becker fully admitted what transpired.

He was at the bar drinking after having argued with his wife earlier that evening.

She came by to pick up some child support money and while they were talking her phone rung. The caller Id showed a man's name, Marcus. Which is the man he knew she was sleeping with. Feeling disrespected they argued and she left.

He was angry and went for a walk, ending up at the bar where he ended up overhearing Derrick and his friends discuss a married woman he was sleeping with. Derrick detailed his interactions with the woman, and how she was chasing after him all the time. He talked about how she tells him he's able to give her what her husband can't.

When Derrick mentioned the woman was currently separated from her husband; he snapped and imagined that he was the man who was sleeping with his wife. By his wife's admission Marcus worked at the gym she worked out at, and he could see that Derrick was dressed in his uniform when he was talking to his friends.

He went on to say that Derrick got a call from the woman while he was talking to his friends, and advised she told him to come over. It was then he says his anger took over and he watched Derrick walk out the door, as he declared he was about to go take care of business. Admittedly he angrily followed him out of the bar, and he flashed back to his wife saying similar words to him about the man she was sleeping with.

Momentarily Becker paused, and then admitted to approaching Derrick and confronting him. He said Derrick had no idea who he was. But he was so blinded by anger he lost his cool and hit Derrick first. Underestimating him he found himself taking several punches from Derrick and falling on the ground as a result.

Never identifying himself as an officer; he watched as Derrick got into his car to leave and as the video showed; he chased the car shooting into the vehicle as he drove away, striking and killing Derrick instantly.

The mood in the courtroom was complete shock and horror as his words settled in the minds of everyone. Bailey and Oscar sobbed, as they held their other children near. Nobody in the courtroom had a dry eye; not even Becker. It appears that for the first time since the night in question. He finally was coming to terms with his actions.

After sentencing there was an immediate press conference, where Bailey and Oscar are asked why they didn't opt for the death penalty; since the change in charges warranted it. Bailey spoke for the family and said, "Life is precious and we do with it what we can. But once we lose our lives we no longer have the ability to be better or do better. That is what my son believed. He believed everyone should be given a second chance, because he was given one. So in honoring our son and what I know he would've wanted. We extended that rope of faith to Mr. Becker. Even if he is the reason our son is no longer walking among us." A reporter asks, "How does it feel to know the man found responsible for Derrick's death is going to prison?"

Oscar answers, "It's bitter sweet because although we are grateful that he is being held accountable for his crime, and he won't hurt anyone else. The pain of knowing there will be milestones us and our other children will achieve that he won't is terribly bitter, and we don't wish this pain on our worst enemy. But at the end of it all we are happy this part of our journey through this is over and we just want to thank the prosecution and especially Ms. Pope for everything she did to get justice for our boy."

As they finish the presser everyone feels the strength that Bailey and Oscar show is commendable. In the same presser Olivia and her team are asked questions, including Jenna and Bella.

The ladies pull off a wonderful performance among them showing a united front and appeasing everyone. No one would know how tense their partnership started or how trying it was up to this point to work together.

When asked about Sally's absence and the change in counsel; specifically they wanted to know about Sally's leave of absence. However, Olivia keeps it classy by refocusing on the case, and advising things don't always go to plan, and this was one of those times. She's just happy her team was able to get justice for the Warrens and for the city of Atlanta.

Her comments about justice feeds a frenzy of the press over the coming days, and leads into a sit down interview with Olivia and Warrens, as the justice rally video is released. During the interview, Olivia is able to explain her presence and her views on police brutality and the community. She's careful to advise that because of inappropriate behavior by some officers; cases like the Becker case will become the norm, and that's unacceptable. Advising that bad cops make it difficult for the good cops to do their jobs, just like criminals make it difficult for law abiding citizens to live their lives.

Which is why she feels so strongly about addressing this problem and coming up with a viable solution. She closes her interview by stating all lives matter. But the country has a long way to go, for that to be reflected in how we treat our citizens who come into contact with our law enforcement officers, and our legal system.

Additionally in the interview she speaks to the Becker case being the beginning of the clean-up effort that the city of Atlanta is heading. No more will we tolerate civilians being murdered by officers sworn to protect and serve. It is time we acknowledge there is a problem in our justice system as it pertains to everyone, especially minorities and she advises we have to acknowledge it in order to fix it.


	290. Chapter 290

She goes on to speak about the new community initiative the police department is heading, along with the Warren family. It's called the new hope initiative. Its purpose is to drive a community and law enforcement partnership. The goal is to gather community leaders and members of law enforcement together, to open the dialogue around the issue of law enforcement and the community an effort to make the relationship better.

The effort will focus on how to quell tempers and stop prejudice and hatred that thrive in the wake of ignorance on both sides. Both sides have valid concerns and deserve to be heard respectively. Despite the tremendous undertaking that exists with this effort; it's one that Olivia speaks of proudly.

Post interview the press from the announcement is outstanding. It's more positive than anyone could've imagined, and notably seals the deal with her being appointed as district attorney of Fulton County days later. The news of her appointment to the D A's office does well to cover Sally stepping down permanently for the good of her family. The unfortunate truth was that she lost her license for two years, divorced her husband, and moved to California.

The fate of Edison and Stephen was also determined as Edison received a slap on the wrist from the ethics board, just as everyone suspected. But he was given a stiff warning as well concerning his accrued complaints. Which he pretended to take seriously.

However, Stephen found himself paying a fine, and he was pled down to a misdemeanor with a suspended sentence, with probation. Nonetheless, he got to keep his license and the file was sealed. It was an offer that Olivia only made because it was his first offense, and he appeared remorseful in his interview according to Bella; who was now her to in the office, rightfully earned.

With the most tumultuous case she's ever had finally concluding, with a victory to boot. Olivia and Fitz both felt as if they've slayed enough dragons to last a lifetime. Therefore a trip to the islands was in order; with their vacation time overflowing between them, and them still not yet truly celebrating their engagement to their liking alone. The closest option being their announcement running in the paper, and going to dinner at her family's house in Macon a few nights ago. Which was nice. But still wasn't the true cut lose moment they both felt they needed or deserved.

Thoughtfully Fitz came to the rescue as he planned a great trip to Hawaii. During the trip they'd decided they would cut all communications for two weeks, and take off to recharge. Or at least that was the plan, before she was informed her leaving for two weeks wouldn't work with her transition into her new position. This came as a tremendous blow to both of them. Fitz being the most disappointed was a bit of a grump for a while about it, and she couldn't understand why. Which caused some brief discord in the household; however that dissolved once he was able to come up with a compromise.

Remarkably, they were able to string together five days they could take in a row, as a mini vacation and the agreement was Fitz would do all the planning, keeping everything a complete secret from her, and she agreed to it thinking it would be sweet and simple. Little does she know it's going to be a period in her life she'll always be able to reflect on as a whirlwind moment.

As Olivia sits in her new office three weeks removed from all that's occurred and really still trying to get settled into her new role. But loving the challenge of her new position; she insures everything is in order from top to bottom on her watch, and by the feedback she receives from Mayor Rosen. She seems to be doing very well. As she clears her path through email jail, deleting unimportant emails and creating folders for the important ones. She comes across an email from Margo with the attachment of photos from the gathering at the governor's mansion.

When she flips through them she sees photos of her and Fitz smiling, and having a great time together; she recalls it well. It was a strange night to say the least, with Jenna and her alleged boyfriend being present, along with everyone who worked on the case. The strange part was that it was a pleasant evening; something Olivia would've never thought would happen given how she and Jenna's working relationship turned out.

However, It's understood that the clearing of the air conversation she and Jenna had the day before the dinner in question served a great purpose. It was during that conversation Olivia felt like for the first time, Jenna was being honest and authentic.

She fully admitted to her initial motivations of taking the case, and thanked Olivia for not reporting her behavior to Governor Taylor. In the end she stated she was thankful to add this case to her resume, and if necessary she'd be happy to return if her services were needed.

It was like she finally realized that she had much more to lose if this situation went awry, than she thought. She started this assignment as a woman on a mission to make life difficult for her ex's current love. But ended up seeing how petty and self-detrimental her actions were. When it was all said and done; she even apologized to Fitz, something he appreciated but didn't take much stock in. In the end Olivia was simply happy Jenna got the message and that although they ended on a good note; their time working together was over, and agreeably she was able to leave Fitz alone too.

As Olivia finishes viewing the photographs she says, "Good riddance." With a sense of relief settling with her Olivia takes a breath as she takes in a moment of silence to digest how she's feeling, and what she's thinking. However, that moment ends when she hears a knock on the door. When she signals for the person to enter; Margo walks in smiling with a bouquet of roses. As she says, "Good afternoon Mrs. Grant to be. You have a delivery, again." Olivia beams and shakes her head in delight.

She grins wildly knowing the sender and after Margo drops them off on her desk. She says, "Thanks Margo. I appreciate you bringing them to me." She nods as she says, "It's no problem Liv. It's my pleasure." They share a smile and she exits the office. While admiring the flowers she reads the card. It reads, "Can't wait for tonight and forever. I love you." She beams as she reads and re-reads the card with a grin. She's beaming as she ponders what he has planned for her. All she knows is that after tonight, they are going away for 5 days. But she's not sure where they're going; just that it's somewhere warm, and she has no idea what's happening tonight other than they're having dinner together somewhere special. She racks her brain trying to figure out something, anything, but she's simply not sure, and he's been like a vault; not willing to give any clues.


	291. Chapter 291

Her thought processing is interrupted by her phone buzzing; she sees it's time for her to head out to her appointments, so she's ready for tonight. She says good evening to everyone, and wishes them a good weekend and a great week.; acknowledging her quick vacation, and leaving Bella the reigns. Everyone wishes her well as she leaves out the door. It feels odd walking to her car without Travis in tow, but the freedom of not having a shadow is also a welcomed sign of normalcy.

 ** _Four hours later_**

Olivia and Fitz are in a private car and riding to their dinner destination. Olivia is dressed in an Armani special edition backless, sparkling red dress, with black Louboutin stilettos and a matching black beaded bag. Her look is topped by a gorgeous up do of pin curls, and a beautiful diamond necklace Fitz surprised her with tonight, as she got dressed. He simply phrased it as something new. She found his choice of words interesting, but the necklace was so unbelievably gorgeous, she didn't pay it much attention.

Although Olivia is show stopping in her dress, as always. Fitz is also putting all others to shame as he dons a beautiful, fitted black Armani style suit, and matching shoes.

As they sit cuddled in the car in the back seat; Olivia has her legs crossed and Fitz can't stop staring at her thighs, while Olivia is having trouble not picturing him naked, despite the fact he's fully clothed. Them incessantly sharing sweet kisses is probably why they can't get their minds out of the bedroom. But nobody is complaining, or willing to stop. Unable to help himself, again he says, "You look incredible tonight Livy." She smiles as she says, "You've said that at least 50 times babe. But I'll never tire of hearing it." They share a chuckle, and she says, "You smell and look delicious yourself by the way. I'm so excited to be out with you." He nods as he says, "Thanks. I'm ecstatic to be out with you too. Although, with your antics at home, we almost didn't make it."

She giggles as she says, "I don't recall you complaining between moans and orgasms." He grins as he says, "I'm a gentleman, so whatever the lady wants. She gets." She smiles at him as she too recalls how she accosted him in the bathroom. Watching him in the shower, with the soap suds running down his body, and the water hitting his biceps, as it slid down between the curves of his muscles in his back, sent her into a horny haze she couldn't shake. She simply had to have him and couldn't take no for an answer.

Her recollection breaks as she feels the car stop and she hears him say, "We're here!" She looks at him and realizes they are sitting in front of the place where they first met. She looks at him with wonder and shock in her eyes, as she asks, "Baby, why are we here?" He smiles as he says, "I rented it out for us." She can't believe it, his words almost take her breath away as she says, "Oh my God." He sees her disbelief and joyful expression filling her face, and says, "I wanted tonight to be special, and there's no place more special than the place where I saw you for the first time."

As she smiles tears of joy fill her eyes, and he smiles at her. They share a sweet kiss, and she dabs her tears before exiting the car. In complete awe she takes his hand as he steps out of the car first, and he leads her to the doors. She's trying to take in the moment and not freak out, as she fathoms what's happening. She thinks to herself, he rented out The Fernbank Museum of Natural History for them. Just for them. Wow, is all she can come up with.

When the doors open, she notices they are being escorted down the side hallway; instead of going down the main hall. This is a little odd, but she goes with it as they're escorted down the hall, and out the back. As they stand on the back patio they once stood several months ago, where he asked her to go for a walk. She feels her heart overflowing as her feelings from the first time they met come rushing back.

As she grips his hand he looks at her and asks, "Are you okay?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I'm more than okay. Fitz this is so amazing. It's like somebody hit rewind on our lives." He has to agree the night is perfect; it's a beautiful, calm and fragrant night, just like the night they shared the day they met. He smiles at her as he says, "It's a journey I'd take over and over again Liv, if I knew I would end up where I am right now. Staring into your beautiful brown eyes, with you wearing my ring and promising to be my wife, and the mother of my children." She has tears in her eyes again, and says, "I love you so much baby. Thank you for this." He replies, "You're welcome. I love you too." She again dabs her tears with Kleenex from her purse, and they share another kiss.

When the kiss breaks she sees through the French doors, that the ballroom behind them, the one that they were in for the mixer is set up for an event. From what she can tell it looks to be a wedding reception; seeing the set-up, and people working to get details in order. She says, "Looks like someone is going to have a beautiful wedding reception in that ballroom." He looks behind her and sees some people working, and he responds, "Yes. It looks really nice. We haven't talked much about the wedding planning. What do you think of something like this?"

She looks at him and excitedly says, "I think it would be magical. I didn't think about it before with everything going on. But I'd love to have our wedding here." He nods as he says, "Me too. I think it's perfect." They share a smile and she asks, "So where are we eating?" He replies, "We'll eat out here on the patio, but before we eat. I thought we'd go to our spot first. If that's okay." She responds, "Sure. I'm up for it."

As they hold hands he guides her down the stairs and onto the very trail they walked the first day they met. With it being evening, the trail is well-lit, and she notices how romantic the walk is at night. As they walk they share memories about the first time they saw one another, and their first walk together. It's a moment of love and sweetness that neither of them have ever felt before. It's then that they realize they'd never talked about this with each other before in such great detail. Which makes this moment so very special as they make the trek down the path, and they come upon the garden area.

Olivia smiles as she recalls the moment vividly, and she says, "It's so beautiful tonight, and so peaceful. The garden is more beautiful than I remember." He nods as he says, "Yes it is. I think this is actually a perfect spot for a wedding." She grins as she says, "Yes. We could have a tent set up, and take pictures by the water. It would be perfect." He loves seeing the joy in her eyes; it lets him know that she's going to appreciate what happens next even more.


	292. Chapter 292

When they round the bend they come upon a tent that looks like it fell out of a magical wonderland. It's a huge white tent completely lit from back to front. It has to be one of the most elegant structures she's ever seen. Clearly it's set up for some type of an event, most likely a wedding. She looks at him in wonderment as she says, "Looks like someone has the same idea we have about having our wedding out here, huh?" He smiles nodding at her as he says, "Yeah. It does." She responds, "I wonder what it looks like on the inside."

He smiles as he asks, "Do you want to take a look?" She giggles as she says, "No. We can't do that. I was just wondering out-loud." He replies, "Why not? Nobody is around. We're just looking, and besides, the drape is open. So we can peek inside and then move on. It's not like it's out of the way. We're going to be sitting on our bench, which is adjacent to it anyway."

She looks at him and then looks over at the tent; it really is quite gorgeous. The lighting around it is ideal and it looks so inviting; she then figures looking inside wouldn't do any harm. He sees her thinking and asks, "What do you say? We might gain some good ideas for our wedding." His question pushes her over the top, and she agrees.

As they walk to the tent both are all smiles, but for different reasons. When they arrive at the opening, Fitz opens the door, and he immediately steps inside, bringing Olivia with him. She quickly says, "Fitz, we can't go in." But they're already inside, and once he pushes the drape aside, she gets the shock of her life.

Other than the stunning decorations that mirror exactly what she has always deemed her dream wedding set-upl like a carbon copy of how she'd want her wedding to look. She is floored to see her Uncle Eli and Aunt Reva, as well as Martha and Jerry, and their entire families smiling back at them, as they yell, "Surprise Livy!"

Olivia gasps as she says, "Oh my God! What is this?" She has tears in her eyes as she looks at Fitz,and looks again at their families. He takes her hand and says, "This is our wedding baby." She can't believe her eyes, or her ears as she says, "Fitz. Oh my goodness. I can't believe this! You did all of this?"

He nods as he says, "Yes. We all did it together, for you. For us. I want to marry you tonight Olivia Carolyn Pope. Will you do me the honor of marrying me tonight?" She can barely contain her excitement as she says, "Yes. My God Yes!" She leaps into his arms and they kiss like there's no tomorrow.

When they come up for oxygen they're both grinning like a Cheshire cat. Their kiss ends to applause and smiles from their families, and as they face them. Their family members surround them and wash them with hugs and kisses. The moment is unforgettable for Olivia, she can't believe her love pulled this off. But here she is.

As the joy settles from the initial shock Olivia looks down as she says, "I never thought I'd be getting married in a red dress." Fitz responds, "Who says you'll have to?"

She's confused as she asks, "What do you mean?" Martha and Abby approach her and say, "Come with us." Olivia smiles and looks back at Fitz as he says, "Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back." Excitedly she follows her best friend and her mother in law to be. They lead her through a door that opens up into a room set up as a dressing area. Instantly she sees her cousins Riley and Ryan, and her Aunt Reva waiting for her with a dress hanging with a cover on it. They all look at Olivia and say, "Hey Livy."

Olivia joyfully says, "Wow, hey yall! I just can't fathom all of this. You thought of everything." Abby beams as she says, "Yes we did. Believe it sweetie. It's happening and you deserve this." Martha replies, "She's right Liv. And before you put on your gorgeous wedding gown. I want to help you complete one of the requirements for getting married. You have something new, which is the necklace Fitz gave you. But i want to give you something borrowed." Karan approaches them and hands Martha a small black box.

Martha opens the box as she says, "Liv, when i married Jerry many moons ago. My mother gave me these ear rings, and i would be so proud if you'd wear them tonight as your something borrowed." Olivia looks at the box and she's amazed at the pair of beautiful diamond ear rings in the box. She happily replies, "Martha they are gorgeous. I would be honored to wear them." She smiles at her and says, "Good. Let's put them on." Olivia removes her current ear rings and Martha helps her put in the new ones. They look spectacular on her, and all of the ladies compliment her. She and Martha share a warm embrace, along with Karan that makes all the ladies shed tears.

Emotions are high, and everyone is trying to maintain. But they're tears of joy, so it all works to the greater good. As Olivia dries her tears, "Martha says, "They look great on you Livy. Now, let's get you dressed my dear." Olivia beam as she replies, "Okay." As she walks into the dressing room, Aunt Reva goes in with her to help her change. Olivia looks at her aunt and says, "I don't even know what my dress looks like." Her aunt smiles and winks at her, as she says, "I bet you'll like it." Olivia nods as she removes her dress, and her aunt helps her into her wedding gown.

It's not until she has it on, and is standing in the mirror looking at it that she realizes it's her mother's wedding dress. It's been updated, but the core of the dress is her mother's. Olivia looks at her aunt and says, "Aunt Reva. I…Oh my." Reva hugs her niece and says, "She'd want you to wear it, and I know you wanted to wear it too. So, here it is. She'd be so proud of you Livy. Her and your daddy would be so very proud sweetheart."

Olivia listens to her aunt and as her words hang in the air; she sobs for several minutes. It's a mix of sadness, love, and appreciation all at once. Reva comforts her and lets her get it all out. It takes a few minutes to gather herself, but once she does the moment settles and Olivia cannot stop smiling. Her aunt looks at her glowing and says, "My God you're so beautiful Livy. Just absolutely beautiful." Olivia grins as she says, "I feel beautiful Auntie. I really do." Reva replies, "As you should honey; it's your wedding day."

Olivia squeals as she says, "It's my wedding day!" They share a chuckle and a hug, and Reva says, "Now, you have your something old, which is your dress, and you have something new, you're necklace, as well as something borrowed, your ear rings. All you need is something blue." Olivia isn't sure what the something blue would be; until Reva takes a small blue garter out of her purse and says, "Here you go sweetie." Olivia grins as she says, "Thank you Anutie." She replies, "You're so welcome." Olivia slips on the garter, and she finally feels like she's ready.

When she steps out into the common area, the ladies take in the sight, and approve immediately. But Martha and Reva go to work instantly altering the dress on the spot. As they work their magic, the other ladies stand in awe at how good the dress looks on her even before the altering is done, and simply looks better by the second. As their almost complete, Quinn, having joined the group while Olivia was dressing says, "Wow, Livy you look like a princess." Olivia grins at her friend as she says, "Thank you Quinn. I feel like one. This whole night has been unreal."

Finally done with the fitting, Martha and Reva stand back and look at their master piece. They both nod at one another and congratulate one another on a job well done. The dress is ivory with a fitted, beaded bodice, and backless. The bottom hugs her hips and then straightens to the floor, with a medium train. Once some last minute pinning is done to accommodate her buttocks, and trim waist. Riley and Ryan help her with her hair and makeup; while Karan and Quinn take photos of her getting ready, for her photo album. After Abby helps her put on her veil, and Char walks in with her bouquet. Her outfit is complete. She slips on her glass slipper heels, which give her the perfect lift for her dress, and takes a look at the finished result.

Thanking God for waterproof make up, because there's not a dry eye in the room including hers. Olivia is outdone with how amazing she looks and feels in this moment. The floor length mirrors she's looking into are showing her an image she didn't think she'd ever see, until she met Fitz. Until she laid eyes on the love of her life, and accepted him into her heart, and her life forever.

When the waterworks are finally under control; Olivia turns around to face her family with her bouquet in hand, as she says, "Let's get me married ladies." They all clap and cheer as they say, "Yes!" With Fitz's Aunt Linda and Mel meeting them as they walk into the hall, serving as the wedding coordinators. Olivia awaits the moment she's dreamed of since she knew Fitz was the one.


	293. Chapter 293

In a matter of seconds her Uncle Eli rounds the corner, meeting her by the door. The ladies all go to take their places, and he looks at his niece. When they lay eyes on one another he says, "Livy you've never looked more beautiful sweetheart." She replies, "Thank you unc. Thank you for everything." He responds, "Anything for you peaches. It's my pleasure." She grins with tears of joy in her eyes, she doesn't dab away. She accepts them and as they hear what she's told is their wedding song. The doors open and Olivia is taken aback by the beautiful scene before them, as she walks down the aisle to Charlie Wilson's, "You Are."

From the first line of the song to the middle stanza, tears fall from Olivia's eyes as she approaches Fitz, as he waits for her at the altar. The look on his face is one of great focus and joy, as he studies her every move the closer she gets.

As he stares at her she feels her heart racing and feels her anxiety building. Unable to close her eyes, distract herself, or stop in her tracks. She locks onto her love, and looks directly into his eyes. In this moment she only sees him and in turn, he focuses on her. As she nears him his heart almost stops as he watches her floats down the aisle. She's never looked more amazing than she does right now. He can't believe this moment, it's one he will forever treasure. As his eyes wash over her from head to toe; he's certain a halo is hovering above her because she's absolutely glowing.

When she arrives just in front of him, Eli hands her off to him in a unique manner. As Cyrus asks, "Who gives this woman to this man. Olivia smiles thinking it's sweet for him to have a small part in her ceremony. Eli gleefully replies, "Her brother, her aunt, and I do." Olivia looks over at her twin looking back at her, as he stands up for Fitz next to Drew, Tim, and Jerry. She proudly mouths, "I love you." He winks at her as he mouths in return,"I love you too."

Upon accepting Olivia's hand, Fitz takes a breath and they both turn to face Cyrus. Olivia's mouth now drops open as she realizes Cyrus is playing a much bigger role in their ceremony than she thought. Seeing him with the Bible in his hand, she says, "You're officiating my wedding Cy?" He grins with delight as he says, "Of course kid. I wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world." She beams at him and James breaks the subtle moment as he replies, "You can thank me and Ella for that detail Livy."

Olivia looks over at James as he and Ella sit together waving at her. Olivia waves at both of them and everyone laughs and smiles at his comment, as the ceremony prepares to get underway. From the very beginning she takes stock of the moment, and all that she's feeling. Completely engrossed in all the happenings, all of the nervousness she felt before this moment are gone. She listens to every utterance, not wanting to forget or miss a thing.

She notices Abby, Quinn, Char, and Karan standing up for her, and she sees the beaming smile on her Aunt Reva's face, as well as the smiles across the faces of all her loved ones. However, despite all of the joy on the faces of everyone in attendance; she's confident nobody is happier than she and Fitz.

As she focuses in on him and sees his eyes so full of love and admiration for her, as he recites his vows. She feels like she's in a dream she never wants to awake from. She hears him say, "Liv, I know the way this wedding happened tonight is a surprise to you. But what isn't a surprise is how much, and how deeply we love each other. You are my love, my life, my everything baby, and when my time comes I will die the happiest man on the planet, knowing I've spent an entire life loving, and being with you. Through good and bad, sickness and health, and everything life has to throw at us. Through it all Liv, I promise to love you more each day as my friend, my wife, the mother of my children, and the unequivocal love of my life, until I take my last breath. This is my solemn vow."

His eyes are warm and full of adoration, so full she can barely stand it as she dabs her wet face; having cried while he was speaking. She doesn't know what to say, and that's more evident when Cyrus says, "Liv, your turn." She replies, "How do I follow that?" Everyone is sniffling and drying their tears, while also laughing at her comedic reply.

As the laughter settles she says, "I don't have anything prepared for this moment; you caught me completely off guard. But that's been your motivation from day one Mr. Grant. Hasn't it.?" He smiles at her and says, "Yes." She smiles in return as she says, "With that said, I am going to wing this, and hope it comes out right." Cyrus replies, "Just speak from your heart Liv."

She nods as she takes a breath and says, "Fitz, from the moment I saw you, and I do mean really saw you. You've changed my life. I've never loved or felt the kind of love you've shown me before, and I know now that's because you are the one. The first and the only one, the man that's perfect for me. I've grown more as a person and learned more, about myself and life in general in these past months than I ever have in my life. And I know that's because of you. So here today as I profess my unyielding love for you. I also promise to love you more each day, until I take my last breath, as my friend, my husband, the father of my children, and the unequivocal love of my life. This is my solemn vow."

She looks into his eyes and sees the tears fall down his cheeks, she touches his face, and he says, "That was pretty good." Everyone again laughs, including them. As the laughter settles again, Cyrus says, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, do you take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? He grins, still with tears in his eyes, as he replies, "I do." Looking at Olivia, Cyrus then repeats the question to her, and she replies, "I do." As their acceptance of their vows hangs in the air; there's not a dry eye in the house, including Cyrus, who also gets misty eyed.

However, through his cracking voice, he says, "With the power vested in me, and the stated of Georgia; I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fitz, you may now kiss your bride." Gleefully, he lifts her veil and takes her face into both of his hands, as they share the sweetest and deepest kiss to seal their nuptials.

The celebration of applause and cheers surrounding them is the perfect cap to the most special moment of their journey together. When the kiss ends, they face their guests as Cyrus says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III!" As they walk out down the aisle everyone waves at them and applauds as they walk by.

Once outside they follow the path past the bench, where they sat the first day they met and talked. Hand in hand they stop and the photographers take their photos on the bench, and in front of the water. Their impromptu wedding party joins them minutes later, as they all take photos together too. The joy and love being captured in each photo is unbelievably sweet and authentic. It's a moment nobody will ever forget.

When their shoot ends they all walk back toward the main building; where the doors are open to the ball room, and Olivia realizes the beautifully decorated ball room they walked past was their reception. She's caught up in the surreal moment and Fitz adores her excitement.

When they enter the ball room Harrison takes the stage after their first dance as husband and wife, and after speaking beautiful heartfelt words toward his sister and her new husband. He unveils a huge portrait of their parents wedding photo positioned on an easel.

It's Olivia's favorite picture of her parents. She's speechless as she looks at her mother's dress, and looks down at her own dress. She feels her mother's spirit in the moment, and Fitz comforts her as her brother speaks longingly, wishing them well and raising a glass to their union. After his kind words, the loving comments continue, as a bevy of speeches from Abby, her aunt and uncle, Drew, Tim, and Martha and Jerry follow. The love and support garnered from their friends and family is overwhelming to both of them. There's a free flow of love surrounding the night as both Olivia and Fitz express their gratitude for everyone's involvement. Fitz thanks Abby and Harrison especially, for being willing to deceive Olivia. But they all agree it was for a great reason, so Olivia advises all is forgiven.

The night is one of epic proportions as they eat and dance the night away, as husband and wife, with their families by their sides and not a care in the world. Olivia thanks Abby repeatedly for helping Fitz get every detail right; Abby loves the happiness and the glow in her besties eyes, and knows she'd do it all again if she was asked.

As Olivia listens to stories of how everyone played a part in the surprise wedding caper, she glances at Fitz for his reaction and notices how happy he looks. She's never seen him this excited before, and it warms her heart to know they're on the same page. As he hold her they trade kisses as they listen to the account of how this magical night was pulled together and went off without a hitch. Everyone is so joyful to have participated, especially her brother. He's the most boastful of the group, citing he made sure everything was perfect for his baby sister. Olivia smiles at her twin, appreciating his enthusiasm.

The night in it's entirety is a great success, from their meal to their wedding cake, everything is absolutely perfect and special in every way. As they dance their last dance together they are in awe of their special night. Agreeably they've never known happiness like this, and never been in love like this with anyone else. Admittedly they are comfortably and completely taken by this experience as they soak up every aspect of it, as in love as ever dancing to the appropriate song, "At Last", By Etta James, until they head off to the airport to what Olivia thought was going to be a short vacation; that's turned into their honeymoon.

 ** _Thanks again for following this story; it's been a pleasure riding this wave with all of you, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Well, finally Olitz are not only engaged; but married. What did you all think about the wedding? What was your take on how everything turned out with the Becker case? Is everything really tied up into a nice little bow? You never know in the world of fan fiction. Did you like the way Jenna was handled by Olitz? She wasn't ready for Fitz's reply lol. Looks like Sally finally got what was coming to her and Bella has turned out to be an ally for Olivia. Fitz and Harrison are acting like brothers and all is well on the home front so far. Now that Olitz is married; what perils do they face? Or is it wedded bliss? Tune in for the next installment to find out. Be blessed!_**


	294. Chapter 294

**_Hello ladies and gents, thanks for tuning into the final installment of this story. Before you panic, know that I am writing a sequel that will be posted in a few days. I already have a few chapters written._**

 ** _So be patient. I couldn't end this story without an Olitz honeymoon. I'm sure those of you who love the story would agree, they deserve one. So, I hope that I live up to your expectations._**

 ** _Warning, for those who have an issue with smut, stop reading now lol. Because they do get it in and then some in these chapters. Thanks again for your support, and be sure to catch the sequel, Love and Marriage as Olivia and Fitz try to answer the question of whether love conquers all._**

Olivia and Fitz sit in the back of their private car changed into their travel attire. She's wearing a slinky, and sexy light blue, DKNY wrap dress and silver stilettos with a matching hand bag, a play off of their wedding colors thanks to Martha. While he rocks a light blue Ralph Lauren top and black slacks. She loves him in blue, because it brings out his eyes.

Seconds after climbing into the private car that's been fully loaded with all of their luggage. They wave to their friends and family through the window, as they pull off; with the just married sign on the back of the car.

Cuddled together kissing and loving one another they ride together, enjoying one another. As their kiss breaks Olivia looks down at her knee, and sees Fitz's left hand on it. His wedding ring is shining in the moonlight, and he sees her smiling. He then follows her eyes, and sees her looking at his ring. When their eyes meet again she says, "We're married." He smiles at her as he says, "Yes. We're married baby."

She beams and he strokes her face with his left hand; she presses her face into his hand, closing her eyes as if she's soaking in his touch. When she opens her eyes again, she sees him staring back at her, and before she can speak he says, "You're so beautiful." She smiles as she says, "Thank you honey. You make me feel beautiful, sexy, and absolutely spectacular in every way."

Her happiness makes him smile as he pecks her lips and says, "That's because you are beautiful, sexy, and absolutely spectacular already Mrs. Grant." She grins as she says, "Say that again." He asks, "Which part?" She replies, All of it, or just the Mrs. Grant part. That's the best part." He repeats the sentence for her and she takes it all in.

The sound of hearing Mrs. Grant as her name feels amazing, as they continue to share kisses she says, "I seriously can't believe you managed to pull off this wedding without me knowing babe." He responds, "Believe me it wasn't easy. But we made it." Olivia smiles as she says, "I will never forget this as long as I live Fitz. You've made me so very happy, and proud to be your wife. I feel so blessed."

His heart flutters at her words of admiration as he says, "It was my pleasure Liv; I'll do anything to make you happy. Your smile is everything to me, and I want you to have a boatload of happy memories of us together, so when those sad times come; you have something to hold on to. I've got your back Liv. We're in this together babe."

His reference to her depression warms her heart; she appreciates his efforts. He's always doing his best to make sure she's happy, his selflessness and unyielding care for her gets her every time. With tears in her eyes she replies, "Awe, baby. That's so sweet. What did I do to deserve you?" He responds, "You were born." She smiles at his cuteness and kisses his lips sweetly. They embrace and the kiss deepens; as always, they can't get enough of each other.

When their kiss breaks she sees their exiting the freeway, and she asks, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He replies, "Nope." She giggles as she says, "That's your answer?" He grins as he says, "Yep, and I'm sticking to it. You'll find out in a few hours."

She gives him a suspicious look as she asks, "When you say a few, are you saying two or more than two?" He laughs and shakes his head as he says, "I'm not telling you, so don't waste your breath asking and the flight crew isn't telling you either." She doesn't get what he's saying at first; she's thinking when the flight is announced she'll find out the destination.

However, seconds later the car stops and Fitz says, "We're here." He jumps out the car and goes around to the other side to open her door. She steps out of the car with his help and her eyes widen as she sees a white Boeing 747 VIP private plane waiting for them. She's ridden on a private plane before; but nothing like this. This plane is huge, very extravagant. It's like something out of a movie, and not like your typical charter flight.

Fitz sees the shock on her face and her mouth is wide open; he knows her mind is racing as she tries to fathom what's going on. In this moment he knew Cyrus was right; the pure shock on her face is really worth it. He wanted to wow her, and a standard charter wouldn't have done that. Well done, he thinks to himself.

As she looks at him and asks, "Fitz is that our plane?" He winks as he says, "Yes, Mrs. Grant. It is. Did you take your medicine for the plane ride?" She pauses at first, then the memory comes back to her as she nods and says, "Yes. Abby made sure I took it before we left the museum." He replies, "Good. Then let's not keep our flight waiting." Completely in awe and ridiculously excited she takes his arm as he extends it, and she walks with him as the driver brings their luggage.

When they approach the plane the stewardess greets them and says, "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grant. I'm Becca, Congratulations on your nuptials, and we hope you find everything to your liking on your flight." Olivia nods as they both say, "Thank you." The young lady smiles as she ushers them past her, and they board the plane together, still with Olivia being in shock of what's happening.

When they board she's immediately blown away at what she sees. The interior has pristine white walls, ivory leather seats, gold accents, and cream carpeting. In the first cabin there's a couch ideal for lounging, and two captain's chairs across from the couch, with a table between them for dining or meeting.

Becca enters the plane, closing the door behind her and ushers them to their seats for takeoff, and while Olivia follows instruction and buckles her seat; with Fitz sitting across from her. Fitz can see she's completely speechless, and asks, "Are you okay Liv?"


	295. Chapter 295

She smiles as she replies, "I don't know what I am. This feels unreal." Her thoughts are still going about this experience. She doesn't want to appear ungrateful or rude, so she maintains her smile. But the possible expense of this is causing her brain to whirl; how are they on a private plane to only God knows where? The surprise wedding was one thing, but this is really rocking her world.

He sees her in thought, and is hopeful she calms down. He encourages her to let go as he sweetly says, "Liv. Just relax and enjoy it okay." He reaches across the table and takes her hand, and she smiles in return, as she does as he asks. Once the plane takes off and they level off; the stewardess comes by and advises, "You both can unbuckle your seatbelts now, and move freely along the plane. Will you be sitting up here for your ride, or in the bedroom?"

Olivia thinks to herself, there's a bedroom? Wow, who's pleasure palace is this? Knowing they have a long flight; but not wanting to assume anything, just wanting to be sure she's comfy. But being prepared either way. He responds, "I think we will stay up here for the trip, the couch looks comfy enough."

She nods as she says, "Okay. I will serve you here. But if you change your mind, down this long corridor, the bathroom is on the right, the galley, where I'll be in case you need anything is on the left, and at the end of the hall is the bedroom.

It hosts a well-stocked bar, a music system, a large queen size bed dressed in fresh Charlotte Thomas linens, a plasma television, and a sitting or lounge area for your enjoyment. Trust me, it's worth it; very relaxing. Especially for long flights."

Fitz nods, not wanting her to say too much more, as he says, "Thank you. We appreciate the information." She nods as she says, "You're welcome Mr. Grant. I will be back with your drinks, feel free to get comfortable." After she disappears in the back and Fitz says to Olivia, "Come on, let's relax on the couch."

She stands up with him feeling like she's watching herself in a movie; the moment still feels so surreal, she almost wants to pinch herself. They walk over to the couch and have a seat together. As they get situated she agrees with him, the couch is super comfortable and perfect for two people to lounge together and more.

After kicking off their shoes they snuggle together, and between kisses he sees her mind is still in wonderment, knowing her too well. He asks, "You're not going to stop until you figure this out are you?" She looks at him with some guilt in her eyes as she says, "I'm sorry babe. I'm nosey by nature. You don't have to tell me; but I can't lie it's on my mind."

He chuckles as he says, "We have the plane courtesy of Cyrus; he pulled some strings for us when I told him we needed help with our travel plans, if we were going to meet our travel availability of 5 days. I was set to charter a flight; but he said he had a better idea, and I think he was right."

Olivia grins affectionately as she replies, "Wow that was sweet of him." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, it was. He's kind of fond of you." She giggles as she says, "I see that. This is extraordinary babe." He replies, "Yeah it is. As soon as I saw it I was floored." She smiles as she says, "We have to get him something nice for this gesture." He nods as he says, "Yes. But I doubt he'll take anything. I tried, and he declined every offer."

She responds, "You didn't offer the right thing. The way to his heart is through a wine cellar." Fitz nods as he replies, "Good point; we can pick up a nice bottle for him." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I will order his favorite and have it delivered." He responds, "Good idea."

Interrupting them briefly, Becca returns with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket, and two glasses. She hands them to Olivia and Fitz and pours their glasses, disappearing afterwards.

As Olivia sits up partially they both get resituated and they cling glasses as he says, "Cheers Mrs. Grant." She replies, "Cheers Mr. Grant." They sip their drinks and share kisses. As they recall their evening, laughing about their guests dancing and the fun conversations they had with everyone. The mood is loving and carefree for both of them as they polish off two bottles of champagne in a span of two and a half hours.

Feeling high on love and champagne, it's not long before the sweet kisses between comments turn lustful. As Olivia finds her hand on his erection, s they kiss, and he's palming her right breast. The fire between them is raging, and they're both struggling to remain clothed and calm.

Olivia finally pulls away slightly as she whispers, "We'd better stop while we can babe." He licks her neck up to her ear as he whispers in his sex filled baritone voice, "I don't want to stop. I want to taste you while you scream my name, and you cum so hard your body convulses."

She grips his shoulder and he hears her sigh, as she says, "MMMM baby damn it." He kisses her neck again, and she says, "Baby, please. I'm going to explode if you don't stop." He teasingly says, "You promise." She chuckles looking at the smirk on his face, as she says, "I'm getting up if you don't behave."

He grabs her as he says, "Nope. You're mine. I've got papers on you now woman." She giggles as she pecks his lips, and they laugh together, trading I love you's and kisses. He temporarily concedes to her wish of stopping their sex play, for both of their sakes.

He decides to strike up conversation to help pass the time; so he says, "Hey, I never asked if you were going to hyphenate your name or not." She replies, "No. I'm taking your name willingly. I like it." He teasingly replies, "And if you didn't like it. What would happen then?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she giggles and replies, "I have no idea. Let's focus on the fact that I like it." They share smiles and she begins to consider the task before them, as she says, "There's so much to do that I didn't think about until now."

He asks, "Like what?" She responds, "Like changing my name on all of my accounts and license, selling my house and determining what goes, and what stays, finding a realtor, all that fun stuff." He hears stress building in her voice as she contemplates the list of changes needing to be made.

Cutting off her worries he reassuringly responds, "We have time to get all that together; let's not stress about it." She agrees as she says, "You're right. Anyway, I can't believe you were thinking about us moving." He responds, "It was just a thought babe. I wanted you to be happy, and I didn't want you to think of it as you moving in with me. But us starting anew together. I read somewhere that it's best to start from scratch when you get married."


	296. Chapter 296

She nods in response, she's heard that before too. But says, "I understand that honey and I appreciate you being so sweet in thinking of me in that way; but you proposed to me on the deck of our home. I don't think I could leave it. We've made some good memories there, don't you think?" He grins as he says, "On just about every surface, yes I agree." She giggles as he kisses her neck and he smiles at the cuteness of her giggle. They share a kiss as she says, "I am so incredibly in love with you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." He replies, "That's good to know." She hits him playfully, and he kisses on her as he says, "I'm in love with you too sweet baby." She responds, "You'd better be. Because you're stuck with me Mr." He responds, "Ditto." They share another array of kisses as they continue to chat, making small talk.

Their moment is interrupted again when Becca comes into the cabin and says, "Excuse me Mr. Grant, you asked to be advised of when you reach the halfway point." He nods as he says, "Okay. Thank you Becca." She replies, "You're welcome sir. Would you two like any more to drink?" They both say, "No thank you." And she goes back to the galley.

When she leaves Olivia asks, "So what's the halfway point?" He smiles as he says, "Half way to where we're going, and plenty of time for you to decide if we're going to join the mile high club or not." She shakes her head and playfully says, "So this is about you crossing off sex on a plane off your bucket list?" He grins as he says, "No. Not really. It's about me sexing my wife on a plane."

She smiles at him and gives him a sweet kiss as she says, "I love it when you call me your wife." He replies, "That's good because the title is permanent. By the way, have you ever..? She cuts him off as she says, "No, never. But if it were to happen it would be with you." He grins at her as he says, "Given our current status; I hope so." She chuckles and nods as she says, "Good point." They kiss and giggle some more for a bit, until she decides to turn over to look out the window. He asks, "What are you looking for?"

She smiles as she replies, "A landmark or something." He chuckles as he says, "You won't find one this late in the evening and this far up Liv." As she peers out the window she agrees with him; nothing is giving her a hint of where they could be. She just sees lots of darkness.

So she asks, "Can you at least tell me if we're going to be in the United States?" He replies, "Yes we will. But that's all you're getting out of me." She turns to face him, lying partially atop him as she flirtatiously says, "Oh I doubt that very seriously. Because what you don't give; I will take. I've got papers on you too, Mr. Grant."

Loving her sexy reply he smacks her ass and pulls her up on top of him; catching her off guard and she squeals, as he flips her almost on her back. Their lips meet as he says, "Remember two can play that game Mrs. Grant." She seductively says, "MMM so you're saying it's going to be a competition, huh?" He grins as he asks, "Why? Are you challenging me?"

She nods as she says, "Maybe. I am." He licks his lips and forcibly grips her ass, as he sensually says, "You're talking a good game Mrs. Grant. I hope your sensual and kissable mouth isn't writing checks, your sexy, voluptuous ass can't cash. Because you're going to pay the piper, one orgasm at a time."

Now with their lips being only inches apart; feeling his breath against her skin, she's incredibly turned on and can feel his erection growing underneath her. Wanting to feel him; she opens her legs and straddles him as she grinds on him and he grips her hips.

Happy she wore a dress, so she can get as close as possible to him. She grinds on him, subtly at first, feeling his bulge flush against her lips; with only her panties, and his zipper separating them. She licks his lips as she sensually whispers, "Does it feel like I can't handle what you have to give?"

Feeling her pressing against him and their hip whipping motions synchronizing; they both are caught up in a web of desire neither is managing to hold back on, leaving him speechless.

With her perched atop him grinding on his now almost quaking bulge as their tongues dual for dominance, and both of his hands grip her ass, under her dress and panties. They can't stop themselves as he feels himself on the cusp of release, and feels her to be there too by the intensity of her stroke, and her escaping moans.

Their kiss breaks as he says, "If we don't stop.." She interjects, but doesn't stop her motion as she licks her lips and pecks him in between words as she says, "MMM, I want you so bad baby. MMMM. You feel so good."

Her motions and actions cause his response to fade, and as all he can focus on is how she's making him feel. Although difficult he manages to redirect some blood flow to his brain as he says, "Let's go in the bedroom." Knowing they have at least four hours before landing, and there's no way either one of them can wait any longer this is the best solution.

Hoping she gives in to his request, he pauses looking at her for her reply. She doesn't want to move and doesn't want to stop. But the idea of them being in a bed right now with much more privacy motivates her to follow his lead.

Mid stroke she stops and kisses him sensually, as she whispers, "Let's go join the mile high club." He grins at her seeing nothing but lust filling her eyes, and she sees the same in his as they hurriedly scamper to the bedroom in the back of the plane.

When they arrive at the door he stops her, and she looks at him as she asks, "What's wrong?" He responds, "I have to carry you over the threshold." She grins as she says, "Awe, that's sweet." He responds, "Well, I'm a sweet guy." She nods as she says, "That's very true my dear husband." She gives him a sweet peck, and he lifts her up into his arms.

She holds onto him and he pushes the door open; to her surprise it's set up like a love den, with mood lighting and rose petals strewn from the door to the queen sized bed the stewardess described. The bed is nicely dressed in white sheets and a fluffy white comforter, which has red rose petals shaped into a heart on the bed. It looks like a photograph found in a magazine, featuring a romantic moment for two.

The room is also quite spacious despite being housed within a plane. Full of excitement and appreciation for what he's done for their honeymoon. She turns to face him, and he smiles at her as he asks, "Do you like it?"

She grins as she says, "No, I love it babe. If this was back here the whole time, decorated this way, why didn't you say something?" He responds, "Because I didn't want you to do anything you didn't feel comfortable doing. If you wanted to wait until we landed I was good with that too. But just in case you changed your mind; I wanted it to be perfect for you."


	297. Chapter 297

His response causes tears to form in her eyes as she strokes his face, and she says, "I am the luckiest wife in the world to have a husband like you. Thank you baby. This is really special." He smiles kindly at her as he replies, "You're welcome Liv. But I am the lucky husband; thank you for agreeing to be my wife." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome Mr. Grant. I love you." He replies, "I love you too Mrs. Grant."

They share a sweet kiss and Fitz says, "Oh I have music." She looks at him as he pushes play on the IPOD station in the wall. Suddenly, their song rips through the air, **_Lauryn Hill's Can't take my eyes off of you."_**

He takes her into his arms and he asks, "Can I have this dance Mrs. Grant?" She grins sensually as she immediately finds herself transported back to their first date. They begin to dance and just like that night; their hands are all over one another. He's gripping her ass and kissing her neck, as she grinds on his bulge. They're both feeling the heat rise between them, as she turns away from him and he walks up behind her and begins gripping her from behind.

In a matter of seconds she again feels kisses and licks on her neck, but she now also feels one hand massaging her right breast, and the other under her dress and between her thighs cupping her sex as he presses his rock hard and screaming to be released cock against her ass. Feeling him grinding against her to the music; she's now beginning to rub against him too. It's like her body just responds to him as soon as he touches her without her knowledge and she just follows suit.

Falling into his touch, and a recollection of that night too; her heat index spikes as she feels his hand slip into her panties. She pushes her ass back against his bulge harder, loving the idea of him pleasing her from both sides. She hears him groaning and moaning in her ear; she focuses on his hot breath on her neck, and the sensations deriving from his touch. Her body is on auto-pilot as she gives into him completely. He's playing her like an instrument, with great talent and skill I might add. His masterful manipulation of her body is making her sing his praises in the air of moans and groans of her own.

The music is now just background for them as they fall into the flow of their routine, setting their pace for more to come. As much as he enjoys massaging her breasts, and feeling her wetness between his fingers, as he slides his fingers in and out of her core repeatedly, as she moans oh so sensually for him not to stop and knows she's coursing toward release. He feels his bulge on tilt and wants to relieve himself inside her, he craves being immersed inside her goodness. But he knows first things' first.

As she works her hips in sync with his hand motion, and he continually licks her neck, while pinching her nipple between his fingers; the heat in the room skyrockets for the both of them. She's grinding on him like she's dying of thirst and his touch is her hydration.

She can't help herself, she's never been this hot for him or felt his hand play be this good. His ability to multitask is blowing her mind as he's not losing a beat between both hands being busy, and their thrusts being in lock step.

She's on pace to blow and his moans and licks on her neck push her to the edge as he bites her neck and sucks it. She rounds the corner of release, and he feels her body preparing to blow; he suddenly utters, "Cum for me Livy. Cum for your husband." In a manner of seconds she blows like fire igniting a stick of dynamite.

The explosion is fierce and so are her moans as a tidal wave of her sweetness gushes down her thighs. Despite her being in a euphoric haze; he spins her around and they kiss feverishly. She's unbuckles his pants and they hit the floor. He steps out of them without breaking their kiss, and she begins to work on his buttons as he walks her down to the bed.

Despite the song **_"Nice and Slow, by Usher_** playing. Their fires are lit and it's about to go down for sure, and not nice and slow. As she falls from her orgasmic haze, and readies for the next release. Their kiss breaks as they reach the bed; she looks into his eyes and she sees he's crazed with lust as he pulls the string on her wrap dress and it falls away from her body, revealing her white lace banquette bra and matching soaked and useless panties.

Not wasting any time he helps her out of her bra and panties, and manages to escape his shirt too, as they fall back onto the bed. From the moment they're horizontal her legs wrap around his waist and he feels her wetness on his stomach. He's sliding in her essence as they kiss hungrily and their bodies are wrapped around each other. You can't tell where one part ends and the other begins. The feel of them being skin to skin, is the most erotic of the moment.

As he glides atop her and her body washes over him; massaging him from his shoulders, down his back, and her hands rest on his tight, round ass. She squeezes his cheeks, making him grin as their kiss breaks. She grins at him in return, knowing he finds her affinity for squeezing his cheeks hilarious. But, because he has an obsession with her ass, how can he complain. Breaking out of their unspoken moment, and back to the task of love making already on track.

He pushes the envelope further by leaning back on his knees, and putting both her legs on his shoulders. She readies herself for what she believes is the pounding he wants to give her. But soon feels an irresistible sensation on her legs, as he licks inside her left leg, from her ankle to her knee. The subtlety of the licks and kisses, stimulates her in a way she doesn't recall feeling before.

Adding to this stimulating experience, she suddenly feels a massaging motion on her nub. Together, this causes her hips to rotate and synchronize with his hand play. Loving her reaction to him, with her moans toping the music, as he manipulates her nub, and sucks on her inner thigh. He feels the desire to feel her wetness surround him grow as his cock throbs for her.

Despite his desire to feel her internally; his urge to taste her overpowers him as the music changes. **_R. Kelly's 12 play_** begins. He breaks his leg and thigh kisses and begins sliding down her body. She's oblivious to the music now, his touch, and his kisses are all she cares about; hence her whimpers at the break of the kisses and her feeling of him pull away from her. She gasps as she asks, "What are you doing?" He sinfully grins as he says, "You could listen to the song, or you could just relax and let me taste my pussy. Do you mind?"


	298. Chapter 298

Turned on by his comment, and finally hearing the lyrics blare through the speakers surrounding them. She responds by sliding her hands into the curls atop his head, pushing his head down, as he approaches her honey pot. Feeling the tension in is touch, and seeing the eagerness in his movements; she spreads eagle for him. As he looks up at her she says, "It's all yours. Give me some of your 12 play." He winks at her and licks his lips first, then licks both of hers longingly and slowly, causing her to moan, "MMMM Yes." He repeats the action four times in a row, causing her back to arch as she grips his curls taut.

He grins, loving her response to his tongue play. Motivated by the sweetness of her essence seeping through her full lips between her hips, and the smell of her juices on her thighs; he parts her folds with his tongue exposing her nub. Excitedly he attacks it tongue first, bathing it with his tongue strokes and sucking motion; leaving her riling in moans and groans.

She's gripping his curls tightly again, as he pleases her without fail and with great ambition. While his tongue strokes and swirls push her to the brink of release, and gets wetter by the second. He feels her body jerking and knows what she wants. As her hips begin to twerk, his tongue play syncs with her hip thrusts and as she settles into the groove; he slips two fingers into her core, and then three. Her body begins to quake and her feet land on his back.

The tension in her body skyrockets, fueling him to finish her. He knows she's close. Her moans are deeper and stronger as her thrusts pick up; she's grunting and flailing. He has her on the edge, and he can taste the eruption on it's way. Hitting her stride she pops up onto her elbows as she feels her arousal ceiling shaking, as he delves deeper and deeper into her goodness, and in one, two, three, four strokes she explodes.

He laps up her explosion with enthusiasm and scurries up her body; he feels his cock pulsating, he's itching to be surrounded by her goodness. As their lips meet, he whispers, "Can I fuck my wife now?" Hungrily she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, just as **_Eric Benet's Wrap Your Chocolate legs Around Me begins._**

He grins as she claims his lips and then thrusts her tongue into his mouth. He falls into the kiss as he slides inside her in one clean motion. Quickly, he's embedded in her from base to tip, and the kiss breaks as they both yell, "Fuck." Their looking deep into each other's eyes as their breaths intermingle and he works his hips. Their strokes are in line and the feeling is like nothing else; their on pace to release soon, and they're enjoying the ride immensely.

Her wetness is unreal and the power of his thrust is insane; the lustful stares their giving one another, as they feel themselves giving into the moment is unfathomable. The pressure is building and the sweating has begun; the heat is unbelievable and the pleasure is off the charts.

Their kisses are sloppy and her grip on his ass is tight. She's gripping his cheeks as his pace increases, and he's delivering the pounding she enjoys. She's moaning his name and he's moaning hers. They both are on the brink, as they feel their arousal ceiling's on tilt as his pulsations increase and her internal muscle spasms begin. Upon feeling her spasms, and he hits another gear.

She feels his pace change and she groans, "MMMM that's it. MMMM Yes." He responds, "Oh Livy. MMM baby. Fuck, Fuck, Oh Yeah." They feel it happening and nothing is in their way; they see the edge and they barrel toward it, screaming, grunting, cursing and moaning. Squeezing his ass cheeks one last time as he hits her G spot, she groans, "MMM MMM don't stop. Fuck. MMM don't, don't, don't. OOOOH. Yes. Yes. Yes." He follows with "Holy Fuck! MMMMM Oh Yes. MMMM."

Afterwards, collapsing onto her and unable to move after their simultaneous release; he pumps all that he has into her, and she receives him willingly. Breathless and sweaty they lay still for several seconds; until they catch their breaths. Sliding off of her she immediately faces him and they kiss sweetly, as she says, "That was fucking hot Mr. Grant." He grins as he says, "Yes. As always Mrs. Grant."

Their kisses continue, as they attempt to rebound. As **_Prince's Adore_** plays for them; they smile between kisses as Olivia sings the chorus, **_"I truly adore you."_** Wrapped up in their kissing games as they roll all over the bed together, with the cool 1000 thread count sheets against their skin.

The playfulness begins to fade as she lands on her back, and she feels his fingers rubbing her nub. She moans as she feels him masterfully please her as they kiss. With her arousal again reawakening she climbs atop him, straddling him eagerly and bubbling with horniness.

As she sits atop him their kisses deepen and he grips her ass with both hands, his favorite asset of hers. She moans sensually as he massages her cheeks, and she begins to feel her arousal climbing as he grows beneath her. The more he massages her and kisses on her neck, the more her desire to feel him intensifies. Wanting him in the worst way she decides to speed up his recovery by sliding back and forth on his growing erection.

Feeling her motion and enjoying it too, he grips her breasts as she rises up while grinding atop him. He's consumed in her motion as he groans, "MMMM Liv. MMM baby. MMM it's so wet." She responds, "MMM, yes, your pussy is so wet baby. MMMM, is it making my big dick hard for me? I need it hard baby, I need it real hard."

He moans as his body responds to her command, and he says "Yeah, oh mmm. You feel it baby?" Seconds later her wetness, dirty talk, and her stroke does the trick, as he comes alive in full force to both of their delight and she exclaims, "Oh baby, Fuck, it's so hard mmmm."

Ready for action he lifts her up and she slides down onto him on cue. As she reaches his base he's taken aback by the gushiness of the landing, as well as her sweeping hip motion. She watches as he closes his eyes fully engulfed in pleasure, as his moans fuel her. She feels his stiffness, his girth, and his width as he fills her completely.

As they settle into the groove **_D'Angelo's, how does it feel begins._** The sultriness of the music and lyrics push the passion meter ahead, yet again. As Olivia begins feeling the music and her desire for her love grows exponentially. Her wetness coupled with the music, matching their hip motions is the reason for both of their insatiable moans; she settles into a rhythm with him as the ebb and flow of their session is set. He's massaging her breasts as she rides him with purpose and he thoroughly enjoys the ride.


	299. Chapter 299

She's twerking her hips just as he likes her to, and she knows he's rounding the corner. She feels her own desire on pace to blow soon too; but she's not done with him yet. As she feels her arousal peaking, with his not far behind. She leans forward and kisses him, as she brings her legs near his body.

He feels her shift and his eyes open as he knows what's coming next. His moans get louder as he feels her feet next to his hips, and he smiles with anticipation. Despite knowing what's coming, when he feels her crouch and then begin to bounce on him like a basketball, he moans her name and screams, "Oh Shit!" She's so wet and tight he's on the cusp of release already. She feels his pulsations picking up and sees he's trying to hold back; but she refuses to lose this fight.

She speeds up her pace and he instantly says, "Fuck, Oh baby. OH!" Immediately she feels his pulsations strengthen and his body tension heightens. She loves the reaction and groans, "MMM give it to me baby." The pressure from her bouncing and the tension from the pace work to her advantage, as she controls the flow of the moment and he follows her lead.

He's swept up in her antics and she feels her own release knocking at the door too. He feels her nub begin to quake; so he makes his move. As she lifts up mid bounce; he grabs her hips and brings her down harder. Her eyes widen and she sees his face; his aggression is pumping, she can see it in his eyes and feel it in his grip.

He's guiding her bounce and with the shift in power, she can feel his pulsing cock sliding across her nub. The constant contact is a game changer as she releases a flow of wetness due to the stimulation. He groans, but doesn't stop his stare or his grip as he is now basically pounding her from below, and there's nothing she can do about it. Now caught up by his motion herself, and him leading the way.

She gives in as he works his hips to a rapid pace and she manages to catch the beat. Once their thrusts synchronize the moans louden and the cursing begins as they both find themselves coursing to the edge, and falling into nirvana.

The explosion is so significant that both of their bodies are shaking. Their legs don't work, but are jumping from the spasms and all they can do is lie still. She's collapsed onto him as they both try to catch their breaths.

As their breathing settles he rubs her back as she still lays atop him, until his release is completely done. They kiss sweetly in the afterglow of it all, and share smiles and giggles. She dismounts and lays with her head on his chest, as he kisses the top of her head. She's snuggled up to him and he's holding her in his arms, as **_Faith Evans' Kissing You,_** plays in the background. Their heartbeats are in sync as their left hands are clasped. They both look at their wedding rings shining in the light of the room, and they both are in awe.

He brings her hand to his mouth as he kisses it and she looks up, smiling at him. He leans down and kisses her lips, and despite it being the simplest kiss, it feels the sweetest and the most romantic. They revel in their moment as a married couple, consummating their union 40,000 feet in the air.

As they snuggle they get more and more comfortable, and begin to settle in. They end up falling asleep and when they awake it's to the sound of Fitz's alarm on his phone. He can't get to it; because it's in his pants pocket on the floor. But they both hear it. Olivia groans as she says, "Turn it off." He replies, "I can't babe. We need to get up. We're about to land." Olivia looks up and sees it's still dark outside the windows.

She looks at him as she asks, "Are you sure?" He nods yes as he yawns, and says, "Come on. Let's get dressed so we can prepare to land." She begrudgingly gets out of bed and they both dress rather quickly. As they exit the room, walking toward the main cabin the stewardess is waiting for them.

She smiles as she asks, "Were the accommodations to your liking?" They both beam as they say, "Yes." Fitz is hugging her from behind at the time, and Olivia looks up at him, as they share a quick kiss. The stewardess nods as she says, "Great, well we are about to land. So go ahead and buckle up please." They nod and go to their seats, buckling in.

Upon landing they grab their shoes and the door to exit the plane is opened. When Olivia steps off the plane, with Fitz walking behind her. It's still dark, but just before dawn and there are two women standing on either side of the staircase with leis in their hands.

Suddenly the smell and feel of the air hits Olivia. When she reaches the ground she turns to Fitz and says, "We're in Hawaii!" He grins as he says, "Yes. We are." She hugs him and gives him a kiss. Both the ladies giggle at her excitement. When their embrace breaks, she says, "Babe, this is fantastic. I can't believe you."

He smiles at her seeing the joy in her eyes as he says, "Believe it. My wife wanted to go to Hawaii; so here we are." They share another kiss and smile; then each turn to one of the island women as they put leis around their necks, before they head to the private car waiting to take them to their residence while on the island.

As they drive down the island road covered slightly by darkness; they're cuddled up in the car as they watch the sights around them. Fitz sees the grin on her face as she reacts to the beautiful scenery.

Twenty minutes later they pull up to a house that looks like something out of a magazine. It's absolutely beautiful. When they step out the car Olivia is in awe. The home is an island inspired, custom home that features over 6,300 square feet of elegant living space with four bedrooms.

Each bedroom has a separate garden outdoor shower lanais. There's also a gourmet restaurant style kitchen in the house, which features dramatic custom mahogany cabinetry, along with extensive integrated appliances, including a Wolf range and two commercial dish washers.

As the driver walks their bags along with them to the door; they walk hand in hand as they enter their villa. When they step inside, the driver puts their bags down for them inside. While Fitz takes care of his tip, Olivia begins to walk around the house.

However, she only takes about three steps before she sees what she can only assume to be a breathtaking view in the daytime, as she stands between the great room and living room. It's as if the outside is inside by the corner less door system used on the windows. Taken aback by the view of the palm trees off the patio, and the beach being a few steps from their door.

Along with the huge comfy couch, love seat, and chair sitting in the sunken living space. She is completely in love with their accommodations thus far; the free flowing space of the room is very open and relaxing. She imagines how alive it must be in this room with the patio doors open. As she looks around, she sees the kitchen from her vantage point too, and it makes her grin. She can't wait to whip up a meal or two for them while they're visiting.


	300. Chapter 300

Being so engrossed in her surroundings, she doesn't hear him come up behind her, but falls into his arms as he sweeps her off her feet. She shrieks and he holds her in his arms as he says, "Pretty cool, huh?" She kisses him as she grins and says, "It's incredible Fitz. It really is!" He pecks her lips as he says, "Wait till you see the bedroom." Her eyes dance as he swings her around and carries her to their bedroom.

As they walk down the hall with her in his arms they share kisses. She's completely wowed by what her husband has done for her; he said he wanted them to have a great vacation, and he's certainly a man of his word.

When they arrive at their room the door opens, and just like the plane he carries her inside. Again there's romantic mood lighting set up for them, along with more champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries as well by the bed.

The room is huge, and has a large California King Sized bed in the middle of it. As he puts her down he sees her eagerness to take a look, and he says, "Go check it out." She kisses him quickly, and scurries around the room. She sees that their bedroom overlooks a huge, private infinity pool with a whirlpool tub, through the glass wall that is opposite the bed.

The walls are a cool blue, which screams island. The master bath offers a standalone Jacuzzi tub, double sinks, and faces a wall of windows, which reveal an oasis filled with tropical flowers, and an outdoor shower. After seeing the shower, she replies, "Oh my God, we shower outdoors! This is unreal baby!" He chuckles at her excitement; loving her response as he says, "I told you it was pretty cool."

When she comes out of the bathroom he's now sitting on the bed, and she says, "This is beyond pretty cool baby. This is unbelievable." He smiles at her and says, "I agree. Check out the closet." Her eyes perk up as she scampers by him and she walks to the closet. She exclaims, "This closet is amazing!" The size wows her and she sees it has a built in vanity; just like the one she has at home. He's smiling at her sounds of joy, as he hears her taking it all in. It was worth every penny; just to see her enjoying this so far.

By the time she exits the closet, she looks at him and jumps onto the bed. She sees he's conveniently stripped down, and lying under the covers,since she walked past him the first time. As she gets into the bed she politely removes her dress, and underwear as she straddles him.

He grins at her as he says, "So I have to be naked to get your attention, huh?" She grins as she says, "Naked or clothed you get my attention; but naked is always better." He smiles and they share kisses that settle her excitement about their vacation home, and shift into her excitement about their alone time together.

As their kisses break he grabs a chocolate covered strawberry and feeds it to her. She bites it and as the juices run down the side of her face, he catches the flow with his tongue and licks her chin. She moans as she chews the fruit, enjoying it thoroughly, as she repeats the action, while feeding him a strawberry too. They repeatedly feed one another a half dozen or so of the berries, as they lick the juice and chocolate off of one another.

The constant feeding on the fruit starts their engines as they begin to feast once again on one another. The romance of the moment coupled with their love for one another fuels them as they kiss like tomorrow isn't coming. Despite having ravaged one another just hours before; they are at desire's doorstep yet again, as if that moment never happened.

Burning with desire yet again, but deciding to take advantage of their surroundings while enjoying one another. They take their session to the outdoor shower. Walking out into the warm early morning air, and taking in the island smells. They are enamored by their environment. As soon as the water from the overhead showerhead flows, they kiss deeply and heavily.

As their kiss breaks, quickly, his eyes take in the beauty standing before him. He watches as the water covers her chocolate skin, drenching her dark locks. The waves of water washing all over her body, dripping from her brown nipples, and sliding down her flat stomach, and sexy legs.

Suddenly, his fire for her is burning high and hot. He turns her around, and she instantly gets into position. She leans forward with her hands on the tile wall, as the water rushes down her back, and washes over her backside. His aggression peaks. He grabs her hips and then smacks her ass. She looks back at him, and moans, as she says, "MMM. Harder." He grunts as he looks at her, and does as she asks.

He releases a bevy of smacks on her ass cheeks that cause her to groan oh so loudly. Timing it perfectly, he smacks her cheeks until she releases, and he enters her as she explodes. His insertion during her release is a feeling neither one of them have experienced before. It's a game changer for sure as they both exclaim, "Holy Fuck! Oh!"

The pressure of his entry as she expels her goodness sends them both on a thrusting tangent they can't control. The flow of their session is sexy and rough; he's pounding her unapologetically and she's thriving on his power and control. His grip on her hips as he works her has her completely swept up. She feels his pulsations starting, but she's more caught up in her own path to release. Her pleasure senses are teetering, and they both know it. She can't stop herself, and neither want it to stop. She bares down and lets go as he groans, "Cum on your dick baby. Oh Yeah cum hard on it." She grunts, MMM yes. Oh I'm gonna. I'm oh fuck!" Just like that she blows for him, and he revels in it.

Her body begins to shake, and she whimpers and moans as she floats through a state of euphoria. But he doesn't slow down, nor does he stop. In fact he hits a second gear as he lifts his leg, and picks up the pace. Stroking her through her haze, she falls from it quickly and falls back into the groove. He feels her power return, and locks on to her tighter as he continually pounds her.

Feeling him rounding the corner, and wanting all of his release too. She places her hands in a fixed position on the wall, and locks her legs. This causes him to hit a steady target, without give. The bounce of his thrust off the cushion of her cheeks, causes him to grunt. "Oh yes. Oh Liv. Damn oh baby." Loving his groans and wanting to hear more, she responds, "MMM, MMMM let me feel my dick baby. Let me feel you fuck your pussy."


	301. Chapter 301

He accepts her challenge and lets go, as he grabs both of her hips and plows into her like an out bull charging a red scarf. The change in her position magnifies the force of the rhythm, pushing both of them to another level. Together they fall into a thrusting frenzy that elicits a bevy of screams from them both, as they barrel toward the end of the road, and fall off the edge of Pleasure Island together.

Their bodies are quivering from release as they groan and moan through their haze. Once feeling movement again, she stands upright and faces him. They kiss passionately, barely catching their breaths and still desiring one another.

The deeper they kiss the hotter they feel; as a passion cloud settles atop them again, she feels his erection pressing against her stomach. Eagerly, she reaches down and begins stroking him mid-kiss, which increases his desire for her. As she massages him from base to tip, working him like a masterful, erotic masseur promising a very happy ending. His grunts and moans break their kiss as he grips her shoulders, in pure pleasure.

He calls her name and it emboldens her; she loves the feeling of his strong, and powerful erection being in her hands, and enjoys the fact that she's the source of his pleasure right now. But despite how good he's sounding, and how close she knows he's getting to the end; she has to taste him.

Completely taking him by surprise; she drops to her knees and slides his raging pre orgasmic erection between her soft, supple lips. He's taken off guard as he gaspingly asks, "What are you doing?" Upon licking him once from base to tip, he groans as she says, "Tasting my dick." As if granting his permission; he places both hands on her shoulders and surrenders all to her.

Motivated, she takes on his engorged cock with a glint of determination in her eye; she licks him repeatedly, and she hears his moans of encouragement. Feverishly, she works her hands from base to tip in a swirling motion at the bottom, and a constant stroking motion up top; while sucking his tip and licking it like a Popsicle of her favorite flavor.

Her aggressive hand motions and powerful suction causes him to squeeze her shoulders tight, as he groans, "MMM suck it baby." Watching his face as she pleases him below. She sees him close his eyes and instantly, she commands, "Open your eyes and watch me please you!" His eyes pop open as she deep throats him, and he sees her looking up at him. He strokes her face, and she licks out her tongue seductively.

Slipping his thumb just across her lips, as she continually works him with her hands. She lightly sucks his thumb, and he almost shoots his load. She feels the jolt in his body, and it motivates her to take him all the way.

Releasing his thumb from her lips she redirects her attention to the task at hand for the pay off. After massaging his length from base to tip three times quickly, she deep throats him four times, as she massages his balls.

The dual stimulation pushes him over the cliff, faster than a car going down a hill without breaks. Excitedly he grips her shoulders with one hand as he steadies himself against the wall with the other, as he releases a scream that could wake the neighbors, if not the dead.

Satisfied with his physiological response and cleaning him up diligently; drinking from him like he's a fountain on a hot summer day. She licks him clean as he attempts to recover, leaving him moaning her name. Coming out of his haze as she stands, and he helps her to her feet. He presses her against the wall and kisses her deeply. The kiss is so sensual that both of them feel their nature's spike.

As the warm and soothing water rushes over their bodies, it feels like they're in a water fall. The silkiness of the water adds to his touch as his hands glide over her skin. His hands once cupping her face, then traveling down to her shoulders, her arms, waist, and then settles on her hips briefly before finding their favorite resting place on her ass.

Feeling his hands go from caressing her skin to gripping her ass, as he pulls her closer, causes her to gasp, as he lifts her up, pressing her against the shower wall. Despite her depleting him seconds ago; he's ready again, something she always appreciates.

In the midst of things, the cool touch of the lime stone tile against her skin is a welcoming counteraction to the heat coursing through her body. Her skin is almost hot to the touch, regardless of the even tempered water rushing down her body. His kisses and his touch are the source of her overheating, what he does to her, just by touching her is something she's never experienced before.

As they share the deepest, sloppiest kiss, she prepares for his entry, and it doesn't disappoint; with her legs wrapped around him and the water falling all over them, as the sky begins to change due to the impending sunrise; he is stroking her until the sun comes up, and she's taking in every moment of it with supreme delight.

The power in his grip and his stroke along with the desire in his demeanor for her, and his grunting and moaning ensure her enjoyment. He sounds oh so good to her when he's riled up and working her out. The sound of his baritone voice when he's sexually excited is second to none; it gets unbelievably sexier and raspier during sex.

Something she loves and is his tell for when he's close to the end. Hearing this shift in his voice right now as her bud twinges, due to an overload of stimulation; as he pounds her without hesitation.

A host of groans are elicited from her along with a gush of wetness that pushes them both to the brink. Her wetness and internal quakes are the equalizer, as his pulsations are now at a rapid rate, matching the pace of a runners pulse during a 40 yard dash.

She's holding onto him as she feels his aggression rising; he's not almost there, he's there and she is too. With the explosion being imminent, their strokes synchronize and in seconds they fall over the cliff of release, moaning and groaning till the end.

As they lean against the wall kissing, until the power returns to their legs, once again. The setting is absolutely gorgeous; the sky is a reddish orange, there are tropical flowers all around them and the waterfall shower is pouring down on them. It's like a shot of the Garden from Eden, as they display all of their nakedness freely, loving one another outdoors, in their most natural state.


	302. Chapter 302

When their body movement returns they share smiles and he lets her down. When her feet hit the ground he turns her around and she allows the water to fully cover her. He watches his wife bathe in the water enjoyably, and he joins her again, holding her and loving her. It's just them in their own bubble; the moment they've both dreamt about.

After washing up and exiting the shower, they climb into bed just as the sun is rising over the water. They watch the beautiful sunrise in awe of its beauty; as they cuddle together and fall off to sleep.

Morning passes them by due to their long night, and their awake time doesn't begin until about 2pm. Olivia awakes to view of a sleeping Fitz; a sight she doesn't know if she'll ever get accustomed to. She smiles at her husband as he sleeps soundly, and manages to get out of bed without disturbing him.

After making an early morning bathroom trip, she sees the clock and can't believe the hour of day it is. As she returns to the bed, she finds him yawning, and propped up on his elbows. When she walks back into the bedroom he smiles at her and she grins in return as he says, "Good morning wifey."

She grins as she happily replies, "Uhm, I think you mean good afternoon husband, but I'll take it." They chuckle together as they share a morning kiss. When the kiss breaks she's lying in his arms and noticeably he's pitching a tent with the sheet.

She smiles as she says, "It looks like you're awake more in some places than others." He grins at her as he says, "Well, he's under your spell, what more can I say?" She smiles at him and they share another kiss, as she says, "Well in that case it sounds like I need to perform some magic."

He grins at her in return as she pulls back the covers, revealing a proud erection that makes her mouth water. Quickly she mounts him and he grabs her, pulling her forward. She leans forward at his requesting pulls and he begins sucking her breasts in great detail.

The way he pays attention to both of her nipples, licking them and sucking them so delicately at first; but then increasing his suction on them, and then taking a whole one into his mouth as if he's trying to swallow one, always starts her water fall flowing.

With her wetness on point as she moans his name; her hips involuntarily rotate, as if her love tunnel is searching for his vessel to fill it. He feels her movement, and hears her groans. So he leans back, and lets her have what she's looking for. As she slides down onto him he watches her facial expression. She goes from pained to relieved, like his insertion fulfils her desire for a pain reliever.

As her head tilts to the side and her mouth hangs open slightly, with her tongue protruding from between her lips, completely wrapped up in passion, as she glides up and down his pleasure pole, with no care in the world other than releasing onto him, as he releases into her, turns him on immensely.

He loves the way she loves him loving her, the pleasure he brings to her face, and her body's reaction to him fuels him. His hands run all over her body, stimulating her from her head to her toe; she's swimming in pleasure, and feeling every inch of him in the process. Her moans are intelligible, but sound like music to his ears regardless.

The more she moans, and sways her his; the better she feels. He watches as her cove of love consumes him; he's sliding in and out of her and he watches as he disappears inside her and reappears. The motion and the vision is pushing him over the edge. He's rounding the corner of release, and feels her just ahead of him too. He's moaning now, louder than her and she hears his cries.

She feels his pulsations and knows he's almost there; quickly, she bares down on him and grinds hard and deep. He instantly screams, "Holy Fuck Liv!" She grins as she says, "MMM Yes. So good baby." He agrees, it's unbelievable. As they turn the corner together, high tailing it to a dead end together. Their hands are now clasped as they grind it out to the end, moaning, cursing and sweating until they hit the brick wall of orgasm.

The release is more than pleasurable, it's plentiful and breathtaking. She falls down onto him and he holds her, wrapping his arms around her. Their bodies are being ravaged by orgasm, as they both feel the spasms in each other's legs.

Giggling and smiling at one another as they share kisses and hold each other; with their left hands still clasped. He kisses her hand, and says, "I can't believe you're my wife." She replies, "I can't believe your my husband. I love you so much babe." He responds, "I love you too sweet baby." After another set of kisses, they surprisingly begin to smell food.

Olivia looks at him with confusion as she asks, "Why do I smell grilled salmon?" He smiles as he says, "Because our chef is cooking lunch for us." She responds, "Our what?" He laughs as he says, "Our chef babe. It's a part of the package. We have a kitchen staff, housekeeping, laundry or dry cleaning services, even babysitters if need be.

Basically anything we need to have done, the concierge will take care of it." She is floored by his response as she says, "This is amazing babe. I don't know what to say." He grins as he says, "You don't have to say anything honey; I wanted us to be pampered, especially you, and this fit the bill. So enjoy it. We deserve it."

She nods as she says, "Yeah, we do. Thank you baby for doing this for us." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. Let's get cleaned up and dressed; your sex slave requires food." She laughs at his response and hits him playfully, as he kisses her sweetly and helps her out of the bed.

Quickly, they shower and dress and when they walk out into the living space; once again they are floored at the layout. Last night everything looked nice, but in broad daylight the beauty of the outdoors shining in through the huge corner less doors and windows, is absolutely spectacular. Seeing the white sandy beach, blue skies, and gorgeous blue water just a few steps from their back door is unreal.

Caught up in the view, they both stand together in awe of the scenery. Their moment is interrupted as a thin, brown eyed, dark haired young woman walks up to them. She's wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a khaki skirt, with sandals. She joyfully says, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Grant; my name is Jill. I spoke to you over the phone Mr. Grant when we set up everything."

They both nod and smile as Fitz says, "Yes Jill. I recall. It's nice to meet you in person." She replies, "Same here. We hope your stay so far has been to your liking. Was there anything you can think of that you need?" Both Fitz and Olivia look at one another unsure of anything they'd need. So Fitz says, "No. So far so good. Everything is great. You agree honey?"


	303. Chapter 303

Olivia replies, "Yes. The house is fantastic and I can't wait to see what activities are offered on the island." Jill responds, "I'm happy to hear everything is going well so far. I actually came by to let the staff in to prepare your lunch, and clean your room, as well as drop off this activity packet you requested Mr. Grant."

Fitz smiles as he responds, "Good. Thanks Jill." She replies, "You're welcome. Here's the packet. Feel free to look through it. All of the activities are set up; all you have to do is show up for them, all the times are listed accordingly."

Olivia peruses the catalog and she's more excited as she reads one page to the next. She says, "Oh my goodness, there's tons of things to do here Fitz. I don't think we can do everything in five days."

Fitz looks over her shoulder as he says, "I think you're right." Jill replies, "We like to offer a plethora of activities to ensure there's always something available to do, during our guests' stay. I say just do all you can, no matter what you won't be disappointed what you choos; that's for sure."

They agree with her as they continue to look over the booklet, only to be interrupted as a server comes to advise their food is ready. When they turn around they see a beautiful place setting out on the patio, overlooking the ocean. Olivia beams as she immediately goes to get her camera to take pictures.

As she scurries off to get her phone Jill excuses herself and Fitz has a seat at the table. When Olivia returns she sees Fitz waiting for her. She takes a photo of their table and their food. Their lunch consists of blackened salmon salad, with bread sticks and a coconut water drink that tastes so good; you'd think it had alcohol in it. But it's alcohol free.

As they feast on their meal they discuss activities to do for the day. Seeing the scheduled times for the different events; they excitedly finish their food and hurry to start their day of fun. Their first stop is marine life boating; which is taking a tour on a glass bottom boat.

Knowing how much Olivia loves looking at fish, given her excitement when they went to the aquarium with his family. The two hour tour is a hit from the start, as she smiles and claps observing the ocean life.

Both enjoy the ride on the boat, listening to the tour guide describe the various ocean life they see. Olivia takes photos of them on the boat, as well as photos of the fish and their surroundings. She can't believe how clear the water is and how beautiful the atmosphere is. It's like living in a postcard, she thinks to herself.

When the tour ends they go for a short walk on the beach. As they walk hand in hand, smiling and taking in the clean salt air. Fitz says, "A penny for your thoughts beautiful." She grins as she says, "I'm thinking of how fantastic this is. That tour was so fun."

He agrees as he says, "Yeah it was. I'm glad you liked it." She asks, "So what's next on the agenda?" He replies, "What's two activities neither one of us have ever done, but wanted to try?"

She sensually replies, "Sex on the beach." He chuckles as he says, "While that's definitely on the list. I don't think doing it in broad daylight, on a crowded beach is the best idea." She chuckles as she says, "Good point." He smiles at her, as he says, "It has to do with a wet suit and being in water." She beams as she says, "scuba diving!" He nods as he says, "Yes. Scuba diving and snorkeling."

She claps her hands with joy and he chuckles at her excitement, as she hugs and kisses him. He kisses her in return and they make the short walk to the scuba diving location.

When they arrive Olivia and Fitz both are super excited to try both activities. They start with snorkeling, because it's easier to learn how to breathe and use a regulator under water for beginners. Fitz becomes concerned when the instructor explains how the regulator works, because of Olivia's anxiety attacks.

Despite her still seeming to be okay, when he's done giving instructions. He asks, "Are you feeling okay about this Liv?" She responds, "Yeah. I am. I'm a little nervous. But I think I can handle it." He nods as he says, "If you couldn't. You'd tell me right?"

She turns to him and says, "Fitz, I need you to trust me when I say I'm okay." He takes a breath as he says, "I know, and I do. But I have to ask babe. Don't be mad at me." She touches his face lovingly as she says, "I'm not mad, and the answer is yes. If I feel like it's too much for me. I'll let you know. I promise, deal?" He nods as he says, "Deal. I love you." She grins as she says, "I love you too."

They share a kiss and they proceed with their lesson. Despite both being beginners it doesn't take long before they both master it quickly and enjoy the experience of seeing under water. Olivia is able to take remarkable photos using a water proof camera.

With them doing so well snorkeling they ease into scuba diving; their sessions last another two hours, but flies by so fast they didn't realize it had been that long. Again with Olivia taking more photos, this time of deeper see activity, with the help of their instructors. They walk away from the lessons feeling enlightened and extremely excited by their experience.

As they walk back to their villa, they again stroll the beach hand in hand. This time it's later in the day, around mid-evening. The beach is less crowded, but people are still out and about strolling like them. Taking advantage of the romantic setting of an impending sunset.

As they approach their house, Olivia sees a romantic set up of blankets, and a picnic basket. She looks at him and he smiles as he says, "I figured we'd check off watching the sunset over the ocean off of our lists too." She smiles at him and they share another sweet kiss.

The mood is pure romance as they sit down on the blanket, with their feet in the sand, and they sip on champagne, and snack on a chocolate dipped fruit tray, while watching the sun set. The sight of the blue green sky, turning to orange and red as it falls behind the water, and they cuddle together is so very special and surely unforgettable; as the night covers the sky and their surroundings, and they make use of the cloak of darkness as they make love on the beach.

From one day to the next the Grants experience one fun filled adventure after another, including boating, sky diving, parasailing, water skiing, and jet skiing. In addition to christening their villa in every way possible; no doubt crossing off a few other activities of their bucket list that include sex in the ocean, and in a swimming pool.

When they leave Hawaii they do so happier than they've ever been, with a promise to return at some point in the future to relive one of the happiest moments in their lives. It's an unforgettable experience for both of them, and will always serve as the most romantic, insatiable, fun, and peaceful time they've shared together.

 ** _Thank you for reading this fanfiction tale. Although this is the end of this particular story. I hope you follow the sequel. Now that Olitz are married, life begins and we will see how they navigate the twists and turns of it all as a married couple. Love is important in any relationship. But, married life isn't easy, even when you're in love. Therefore I'm hopeful you follow the sequel to this story called, Love and Marriage. Thanks again for your support; please feel free to leave your comments and critiques. Be blessed._**


End file.
